Atrapado en una Red
by Anasazi
Summary: Poco sabían que sería su amor – tan insignificante como una piedrecilla que rompe la superficie del océano – lo que finalmente decidiría el futuro de todo lo que estaba atrapado en esta red llamada vida.
1. Default Chapter

Atrapado en una Red 

Fandom: Harry Potter

Categoría: Aventura/Romance/Drama/Humor  
  


Comentarios: ¡ ¡ ¡Por favor! ! ! Gracias de antemano.

Parejas: ¡Ni que te lo fuera a decir ahora! 

Clasificación: PG-13  
  


Notas: Esta historia se da en el Séptimo Año de Harry en Hogwarts. Se hace referencia a todas las aventuras anteriores. Si prefiere leer en ingles, hay una versión de esta historia bajo el nombre de "Caught in a Web".

Aclaración: Harry Potter y su mundo le pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K. Rowling. A mi solo me pertenece esta pequeña historia. 

Sinopsis:

Cuando Harry toma una poción de amor en la clase de Snape, se le vuelve el mundo al revés. Amor, frustración y unos sueños reveladores harán que Harry experimente una de sus semanas más locas en Hogwarts.

**Capitulo 1 – La Poción**

**Lunes, 27 de Octubre**

Era un día extrañamente soleado y templado para la escuela de hechicería y magia Hogwarts. Sin embargo, Harry casi no podía recordar esto mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa.

Era su ultima clase del día, y por casualidad, la que más detestaba. La clase de Pociónes era, después de todo, enseñada por Severus Snape, un hombre alto, pálido, con cabello grasoso que le llegaba hasta los hombres y una nariz retorcida. En fin, no era el hombre más lindo del mundo. Sin embargo, comparado con lo ácido de su personalidad, el físico de Snape era casi el de un Sr. Universo.

-"Potter, la poción se supone que se vea naranja… no un nauseabundo  color verde," Snape dijo con malicia mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la olla de Harry.

-"Si, señor," Harry murmuró, bajando su cabeza hacia el papel en que estaba escribiendo, esperando que Snape no se diera cuenta de las muchas ganas que tenia de que su zapato conociera el trasero de su profesor.

-"Señor Weasley, sugiero que borre esa sonrisa de su rostro. Su poción no se ve mucho mejor," Snape volteó su cabeza hacia el pelirrojo sentado al lado de Harry. Era nada mas y nada menos que Ron Weasley, uno de los dos mejores amigos que Harry había tenido desde que los tres tomaron el Hogwarts Express hace poco más de siete anos.

-"Si, señor"- Ron respondió, mirando a Harry de reojo. Tan pronto como Snape se dio la vuelta para ir a atormentar a Neville, Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró, -"No me estaba riendo. Estaba retorciéndome. Esta cosa huele peor que la mierda de Buckbeak."

-"Este maldito calor no esta ayudando," Harry contestó mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello, que por la humedad estaba mas parado que nunca. De mas esta decir que la acción fue en vano.

Harry se sentía un poco claustrofóbico. Entre el hecho de que el salón de clases de Pociónes estaba localizado en uno de los túneles más profundos de Hogwarts, de que no hubiese ventanas, de que compartían la clase con los Slytherins, y de que la peste que venia de las ollas se estaba haciendo cada vez peor, cualquiera se volvía loco.

-"¿Estas bien, Harry? ¿Te sientes mal? Te ves un poco pálido," Ron susurró mientras añadía esencia de belladonna a su poción. 

-"Si," Harry respondió, sonando como un mentiroso hasta en sus propios oídos.

Sorpresivamente, una chillona voz se escuchó a las espaldas de Ron, diciendo, -"¿Acaso Harry Potter esta enfermo?" 

Tanto Harry como Ron se dieron la vuelta para ver a un pequeño duende hogareño, con ojos verdes del tamaño de bolas de tenis, mirando a Harry con preocupación.

-"¿Dobby, estas loco? ¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Ron susurró, mirando sobre su hombro a Snape, que todavía le estaba gritando a Neville por no esperar 15 minutos antes de añadir el polvo de lila.

-"Dobby ha estado aquí durante toda la clase, Wheezy señor. Dobby esta ha cargo de limpiar el salón después que Harry y su Wheezy se vayan."  Dobby contestó, todavía mirando a Harry con preocupación.

-"¿Que quieres Dobby?" Harry preguntó rápidamente. 

-"Escuche que Harry Potter se sentía mal. ¿Está enfermo, señor?"  Dobby preguntó.

Seamus Finnegan, quien estaba en el escritorio al lado de Ron con su compañero Dean, miro sobre su hombro. Cuando vio a Dobby, por poco derrama su esencia de belladonna sobre Dean.

Harry, no queriendo llamar la atención de todo el mundo (y sobre todo, la de Snape), contesto rápidamente, diciendo – "Tengo calor. Eso es todo. No te preocupes. Ahora vete."

La preocupación desapareció de la cara de Dobby como por arte de magia, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa cariñosa. -"¿Acaso Harry Potter desea un poco de jugo de calabaza?" el duende preguntó.

Antes de que Harry pudiese contestar con un "no", Dobby tronó sus dedos, y un gran vaso de frío jugo de calabaza apareció en el escritorio que Harry y Ron compartían. Ron rápidamente lo escondió al frente de su olla antes de que alguien mas pudiese ver el vaso.

A Harry le importaba mas lo que le pudiese pasar a Dobby si Snape lo encontraba que lo que le pudiese pasar a él si Snape veía el jugo.

-"Bien. Gracias. Ahora. ¡ADIOS!"

Tronando una vez mas sus pequeños dedos, Dobby desapareció de la habitación con una gran sonrisa, dejando a Harry y a Ron mirando a la pared de piedra.

-"¿Hay algo interesante en la pared, Sr. Potter? Tal vez, algo que quiera compartir con nosotros..."- la fría voz de Snape hizo que la atención de Harry y de Ron volviera a la poción que se estaba preparando frente a ellos. Snape estaba sentado  detrás de su escritorio, sus brazos flacos cruzados frente a su pecho, una expresión de desdén en su rostro.

-"No, señor. No hay nada interesante," Harry contestó, volviendo a ocuparse en añadir el polvo de piedra de luna a su olla. Tan pronto vio que la atención de Snape se volvía hacia Crabbe, quien había hecho otra pregunta completamente idiota, Harry agarró el vaso de jugo escondido detrás de la olla de Ron y tomó de él, vaciándolo hasta la mitad de un solo golpe. El frío transmitió sensaciones placenteras por todo su cuerpo.

-"Necesitaba eso," Harry murmuró, colocando el vaso nuevamente frente a la olla de Ron, ya que su área de trabajo todavía estaba llena con los desechos de la belladona.

-"¿Profesor Snape? " Harry escuchó una fría y calculadora voz que venia del lado del salón donde estaban sentados los Slytherin. Harry no tenía que mirar para saber que la voz le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy, el chico del cabello blanco, la cara puntiaguda y la perpetua expresión de desprecio en sus labios. Quizás Harry no soportaba al Prof. Snape, pero Malfoy era definitivamente la persona menos favorita de Harry en todo Hogwarts.

-"¿Sí, Señor Malfoy?" Snape contestó, su voz llevando el respeto que solo le mostraba a los miembros de su casa. 

-"Me preguntaba porque nos estaba enseñando esta poción, porque en realidad parece una perdida de mi tiempo trabajar en ella. Yo jamás tendré necesidad de una poción de amor,"- Malfoy comentó, pestañeando coquetamente hacia Pansy, quien tenia cara que se iba a derretir.

Si fuera un estudiante de cualquier otra casa, Snape le hubiese quitado 50 puntos por el comentario estúpido. Pero como Malfoy era un Slytherin de pura sangre, Snape simplemente le contesto –"No podría estar mas acuerdo con usted, Sr. Malfoy. Sin embargo, el Ministerio de Magia ha decidido que esta poción saldrá en su evaluación N.E.W.T., y por eso estoy obligado a perder mi tiempo enseñándosela a ustedes."

-"Ay, que privilegio el nuestro," Ron se quejó en voz baja mientras añadía el último ingrediente a su poción. 

Cuando restaban solo cinco minutos para el final de la lección, Snape, quien estaba ayudando a Goyle con su poción (que se veía mil veces peor que la de Harry), se volteó hacia la clase y anuncio –"La Poción de Amor Número 9 ya debe de estar lista. Preparen una muestra para evaluación."

El sonido de los estudiantes buscando sus viales para guardar una muestra de la ofensiva poción corrió por el cuarto.

-"Que nombre más raro. Profesor Snape, ¿porque se llama Poción de Amor Número 9?" Millicent, una chica de Slytherin con la voz más nasal que Harry jamás había escuchado, preguntó. No fue muy sorprendente que la persona que contestó la pregunta no era Snape, sino la delicada Gryffindor sentada al lado de Neville.

Era la mejor amiga de Harry y la tercera persona en el famoso Trío Dorado, una joven de cabellos rizados y cálida sonrisa llamada Hermione Granger.

-"Originalmente, el nombre de esta poción era _Philtrum Casses Amator_. El nombre cambió durante los años 60 por una popular canción escrita por un muggle que estuvo temporalmente bajo los efectos de la poción. La comunidad mágica le pareció tan divertido el asunto que lo adoptaron como el nuevo nombre, hasta que el Ministerio se vio obligado a reconocerlo como el nombre oficial" Hermione contestó de manera franca mientras le ponía el corcho a su vial.

-"La Srta. Granger esta en lo cierto,"- Snape contesto con una expresión de desdén en su rostro, como si decirle algo bueno a Hermione fuera la cosa más dolorosa que había hecho en toda su vida. De pasado, añadió, "Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por hablar sin levantar su mano."

Harry, quien estaba acostumbrado a que Snape le hiciera la vida imposible a Hermione en cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara, destruyó las hojas de eucalipto que llevaba en su mano, soñando con que lo que tenia en la mano era el cuello de Snape. –"Bastardo" Ron añadió mientras terminaba de trabajar en su poción.

-"Si toma cinco puntos de Gryffindor, entonces tiene que tomar cinco puntos de Slytherin también, porque Millicent habló sin levantar su mano."

Harry miró hacia arriba para ver quien se había atrevido a decir lo que todos estaban pensando, y no le fue tan sorprendente encontrar que Dean Thomas era el desafiador. Snape golpeó su escritorio con la palma de su mano, sus ojos puestos sobre Dean. Su mirada estaba tan llena de coraje que, si las miradas mataran, ya estarían planeando el funeral de Dean.

-"¡Veinte puntos de Gryffindor! ¡La Srta. Hermione no es una damita que necesita un héroe que la rescate, Sr. Thomas!" Snape dijo, crujiendo sus dientes de tal manera que Ron pensó que los iba a quebrar. El enojo de Harry fue tal que ya estaba parado antes de que Ron lo pudiese agarrar por el hombro e intentar sentarlo nuevamente.

Lamentablemente, Snape se dio cuenta del arranque de Harry. Con una sonrisa torcida, Snape dijo de manera amenazadora –"¿Tiene un problema con lo que acabo de decir, Sr. Potter?" Harry lanzó una mirada a Hermione. Sus ojos color chocolate estaban llenos de preocupación mientras su delicada boca formaba la palabra, "No".

Harry se trago su cólera y se forzó a sentarse nuevamente, diciendo –"No, señor. No hay problema."

Hermione le sonrió agradecida, y Harry le guiño el ojo en señal de que no se preocupara. Llenando su vial con una muestra del contenido de su olla, Harry estaba un poco mas que feliz porque había llegado la hora de salir de Snape, por lo menos hasta el viernes.

La próxima vez que miró hacia la parte del frente del salón, Hermione le estaba entregando su muestra a Snape, seguida muy cerca de Parvati y Seamus. Neville, como era usual, estaba tratando de hacer milagros para que su poción se viera menos azul.

Harry le puso un corcho a su vial y camino hacia el escritorio de Snape. Cuando estaba enfrente del escritorio, se forzó nuevamente a tragarse el coraje que sentía al ver la cara grasienta de Snape.

-"¿Hay algo mas que necesitas, Potter?" Snape le preguntó con malicia. Harry se dio cuenta que si no le entregaba el vial, terminaría rompiéndolo en su mano. Se tragó el orgullo y dejo su muestra al lado de las otras.

Harry ignoró la cara de triunfo de Malfoy mientras se volteó y retorno a su mesa. Cuando Harry llegó al lado de Ron, ya el pelirrojo había preparado su muestra y estaba ocupado poniendo sus libros en su bulto. -"Juro que ese hombre me deja un mal sabor en la boca," Harry murmuró mientras escuchaba Malfoy haciendo comentarios de él a sus espaldas, Crabbe y Goyle riendo como gorilas endrogados.

Harry miró en dirección a la puerta que pronto seria su salida de este infernal salón, y alcanzó a mirar a Hermione hablando animadamente con Dean en el pasillo. Como era de costumbre, Hermione estaba esperando por Harry y Ron para caminar juntos hacia el cuarto común.

Recordando el vaso de jugo de calabaza que Dobby le había dejado, Harry alargó su mano y agarró un vaso al lado de la olla de Ron, poniéndolo en sus labios y tragando su contenido en un segundo. El líquido que antes había sido frío y refrescante ahora estaba tibio y amargo. Aun bajaba por la garganta cuando Harry sintió un gran espasmo en la boca del estómago.

Miró hacia la puerta y sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban cuando vio a Hermione reír mientras Dean le susurraba algo en el oído. Hermione puso su mano sobre su boca para tapar su risa.

Sorpresivamente, Harry se sintió mas enojado de lo que se había sentido en toda la clase, y no tenía ni la menor idea del porque.

Su estomago se le revolcó nuevamente cuando vio a Dean poniendo su brazo en los hombros de Hermione.

-"¡HARRY!"

La voz llena de pánico le pertenecía a Ron, quien estaba tan pálido que podías contar las pecas en sus mejillas. Aun mirando como Hermione se despedía de Dean, Harry pregunto sin ganas –"¿Qué es?"

No fue hasta que Ron le tomó por el brazo y lo jamaqueó que Harry le quito los ojos de encima a Hermione.

-"¿Qué quieres?" Harry le dijo a Ron de mal humor. –"¡Harry, mira!" Ron dijo, enseñándole el objeto que Ron tenia en su mano. 

Era el vaso de jugo de calabaza que Dobby había hecho aparecer del comedor. ¿Pero como era posible? Todavía estaba medio lleno. Harry podía haber jurado que no hacia ni un minuto que lo había vaciado. ¿Acaso Dobby había vuelto sin que él se diera cuenta?

Viendo la confusión en el rostro de Harry, Ron añadió, -"¡Morón! ¡Mira tu mano!" Harry hizo lo que Ron le aconsejaba. En la mano de Harry, donde se supone que aun estuviera el vaso de jugo de calabaza, se encontraba el vial de Ron.

Y ahora estaba vacío.

Los ojos de Harry inmediatamente se dispararon hacia Hermione. Ella todavía estaba parada frente a la puerta. Hermione le regalo una sonrisa cansada a Harry cuando alcanzó a ver que él la miraba, y movió su mano hacia ella, pidiéndoles que ya salieran del salón.

Ron miró sobre su hombro para tratar de ver que era lo que capturaba la atención de Harry. Se puso de mil colores cuando vio a Hermione en la puerta.

-"Harry," Ron suspiró con cara aterrorizada, halando la manga de la chaqueta de Harry como un niño peleando por la atención de su padre. -"¿QUÉ ES?" Harry grito.

-"¿Estabas mirando a Hermione cuando tomaste de mi muestra?" Ron preguntó, deseando darle tres cachetadas a Harry por no darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-"Sí. ¿Y que?" Harry contestó, nuevamente obligándose quitar los ojos de encima a Hermione para mirar a Ron.

-"¿Y que? ¿Y QUE? ¿Pero es que te volviste loco? ¡Esta es la Poción de Amor Número 9, Harry! ¡Quién tome de ella se enamorara de la primera persona que vean!" Ron explico, su voz tan chillona como la de Dobby.

-"¡POTTER! ¡WEASLEY! ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACEN?" la voz de Snape retumbó en el salón. –"Nada, señor. ¡Solo preparando mi muestra!" Ron se excusó mientras tomó el vial vacío de la mano de Harry y lo volvió a llenar.

Harry no podía creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo. ¿Acaso los gases que salen de la olla son tóxicos? ¿O Ron finalmente se había vuelto loco gracias a Snape?

-"¡No seas ridículo, Ron! ¡No estoy bajo los efectos de nada, mucho menos de una estúpida poción de amor que hasta Snape considera inservible!" Harry murmuró de manera agresiva.

-"Harry, Snape dijo que era una perdida de su tiempo... no que no servia," Ron dijo, caminando hacia el escritorio de Snape y dejando su muestra junto a las demás.

Harry miró hacia la puerta... y su estómago dio vueltas al ver que Hermione ya no estaba ahí.

No fue hasta que Ron le dio una palmada en el hombro que Harry dejo de mirar el lugar donde Hermione había estado parada hacía unos momentos.

-"Amigo... estas en graves problemas," Ron dijo, sus ojos diciéndole a Harry que ya le estaba pareciendo algo divertido.

-"¡Cállate, Ron!" fueron las únicas palabras que Harry pudo articular mientras agarraba su bulto y salía por la puerta, Ron caminando a su lado.

Cuando llego al pasillo, lo primero que Harry hizo fue buscar a Hermione. ¿Que pasó con ella?  

–"¿Ahora me crees?" Ron aprovechó a decir cuando vio la angustia en el rostro de Harry.

-"Vamos que hay hambre," Harry contesto apresuradamente, reemplazando la expresión en su rostro por una de cansancio. Pero la verdad es que la comida era lo ultimo en la cabeza de Harry, ya que una sola pregunta lo estaba consumiendo.

¿Y si Ron estaba en lo cierto?

************************

"Philtrum Casses Amator" es latín para  "Poción del Amante Atrapado" 

¡Comentarios y reviews serán mas que apreciados!


	2. El Espia Renuente

Capitulo 2: El Espía Renuente 

************

El Gran Comedor estaba lleno de vida con los estudiantes de las cuatro casas, quienes entraban para su cena antes de retornar a sus respectivas salas comunes.

Pero había una sola persona que Harry deseaba ver entrando por esa puerta doble de roble, y era la persona que no había visto desde que habían salido del salón de clases de Snape.

-"¡Ron, por favor! ¿Podrías aprender a comer con la boca cerrada? No eres un cerdo, contrario a lo que muchas piensan. Y la próxima vez, ¡por favor deja comida para los demás! Te has servido como para cinco personas" Harry escucho decir a Ginny, la única hija y, para colmo, la menor, de los pelirrojos Weasley. Ella estaba sentada junto a Ron, quien a su vez estaba sentado junto al distraído Harry.

Todavía con la boca medio llena, Ron le contestó –"Yo tu me preocupaba más por lo que esta en tu plato. ¡Mira eso!" Ron señaló al plato de Ginny, que solo contenía unas cuantas rebanadas de melón y algunas uvas.

-"No me siento como para cenar pesado. Además, si te vas a preocupar por los hábitos alimenticios de los demás, preocúpate por Harry, que no ha tocado la comida," Ginny le replicó antes de darle un gran mordisco a una jugosa rebanada de melón.

Al escuchar su nombre, Harry se obligó a sacar la mirada de las puertas de roble para mirar a Ron y a Ginny.

-"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó distraído. Había estado tan ocupado mirando quien entraba y quien salía del comedor que no había seguido la conversación de los hermanos.

-"No has tocado la comida. ¿Seguro que estas bien, Harry?" Ginny preguntó, su ceño fruncido. Ron, sin embargo, estaba sonriendo maliciosamente ya que sabia exactamente porque Harry estaba tan distraído.

-"Ah... es que... no tengo hambre," Harry contestó a Ginny, forzando una sonrisa casual. Ron le guiño a Harry, asegurándose que Ginny no se diera cuenta de la sonrisa juguetona que tenia en su rostro y añadió –"Es que esta muy ocupado buscando a alguien."

Después del choque inicial de darse cuenta de que Harry había tomado de la poción de amor mientras miraba a Hermione, Ron había decidido que esto era más divertido que preocupante, y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestar a Harry, quien ahora lo estaba mirando con cara de que lo quería estrangular.

-"¿Buscando a quien?" Ginny preguntó mientras mordisqueaba unas uvas. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry contestó –"A Hermione." Ya tenia suficiente con Ron molestándolo. No necesitaba que Ginny, que cada día se parecía mas a los gemelos Fred y George en las muchas travesuras que le gustaba hacer, se uniera a Ron en embromar a Harry.

Tomo un respiro cuando vio que Ginny no encontraba nada raro con que él estuviese buscando a Hermione. –"Oye, es verdad. ¿Y dónde esta?" Ginny dijo mientras buscaba a Hermione en la otra esquina de la mesa. Nadie se dio cuenta cuando su mirada se cruzo con la Neville y le guiño el ojo juguetonamente.

-"Eso quisiera saber," Harry murmuró. Ron se rascó la garganta notablemente en respuesta. –"¿Qué? Solo estoy preocupado por ella. Eso es todo," Harry dijo en voz baja. Ron no estaba convencido, juzgando por su contestación de –"Sí, claro. Y yo soy el hijo bastardo de Snape."

Harry se estaba poniendo tan rojo que ya parecía parte de la familia Weasley. "¡Pues SI lo estoy! ¡Sabes que Hermione esta toda la noche estudiando y... y... bueno... el cerebro necesita... necesita nutrición, Ron! "- Harry dijo en un flojo intento por explicar su comportamiento.

Ron le sonrió, diciendo –"Eres un loco enamorado." Pero el muy imbécil lo dijo en voz alta, y Ginny rápido preguntó –"¿Quién es un loco enamorado?" Por poco se cae del asiento cuando los dos gritaron, -"¡NADIE!"

Gracias a Dios que Parvati y Lavender se acercaron y se sentaron al otro lado de la mesa, silenciando lo que seguramente seria una interrogación completa de parte de Ginny.

-"¡No puedo creer que en menos de una semana vamos a celebrar el Baile de Halloween!" escucharon a Lavender decirle a Parvati mientras se servia comida en su plato. Harry suprimió un gemido.

_'Me había olvidado del maldito baile.'_

La verdad era que Harry no estaba en el humor de celebrar, vestirse, bailar, y, mucho menos, de preguntarle a alguna chica si quería ser su cita para el baile... no mientras Voldemort y sus seguidores todavía estaban allá afuera, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

-"Apuesto a que chicas tan bonitas como ustedes ya tienen parejo," Ginny les comentó, aparentemente olvidándose de lo que había escuchado antes.

-"¡Claro! Yo voy con Seamus," Lavender dijo con una gran sonrisa. -"Y a mí ya me invito a Dean. ¡Sabes que es un gran bailarín!" Parvati añadió.

-"Me lo han dicho," dijo Ginny en voz baja, ya que no quería recordarle a Parvati que ella era la ex-novia de Dean y que conocía bien sus dotes como bailarín.

Harry, por el contrario, estaba que no cabía en su cuerpo de la felicidad. Si Dean le había pedido a Parvati que fuera con él al baile, significaba que no estaba interesado en Hermione y que lo que había hecho en la clase de Pociones no era mas que un amigo defendiendo a su amiga.

'¿Pero qué te importa? ¡Sabes que es la poción hablando! ¡A la verdad que soy un verdadero idiota! ¿Desde cuando algo que Dobby sugiere no termina metiéndome en problemas?'

Harry se golpeó su frente con la palma de la mano. Ron lo miró con preocupación; gracias a Dios que nadie mas se dio cuenta, probablemente porque seguían hablando de eso que volvía a las chicas de su edad locas.

Los chicos.

-"Lavender, no sabia que te gustaba Seamus," Ginny le dijo a Lavender después de terminar su ultimo pedazo de melón. Lavender bajo la cabeza y dijo con inusual timidez, -"Es un buen muchacho. Aunque tengo que admitir que no era la pareja con la que soñé."

Ginny miro en la mesa, asegurándose que Seamus no estaba cerca,  y pregunto –"¿Y quien es el parejo de tus sueños?" Lavender y Parvati se acercaron a Ginny y le susurraron, "Roger Davies."

La cara de desprecio de Ron no estaba abierta a interpretación.

"¿Qué?" Lavender le pregunto a Ron como si se hubiese insultado de que Ron no considerara que Roger fuera un sueño. Ron le respondió con un -"¡Porque es un cliché! ¡Pues claro que te va a gustar! Es guapo... tiene dinero... es capitán de su equipo de Quidditch... y para colmo, ¡es Prefecto Principal! ¡Si me preguntas a mí, Seamus es mucho mejor para ti que Cabezota Davies!"

Parvati le sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo –"Pero nadie te pregunto, Ron. Además, todo el mundo sabe que lo que estas es contento de que Seamus no le haya pedido a Ginny que fuera su pareja. ¡Eres peor que un guardia penal! Deja que la pobre chica respire en paz." 

Parvati y Ron se miraron con dagas en los ojos por los siguientes segundos. Ron salió perdiendo, mirando hacia abajo con sus mejillas rojas.

-"Bueno... eso también," murmuro el pelirrojo, mirando de reojo a Harry, quien había vuelto su atención a las puertas del comedor. Ron era el único Weasley en la mesa que encontraba el tema de Roger no grato.

–"Así que... ¿Roger ya tiene pareja?" Ginny pregunto a Lavender como si tal cosa, aunque la contestación a esa pregunta le importaba mas de lo que le podía decir a Ron y, especialmente, a Harry. Ginny no sabia si Roger ya tenia pareja para el baile, pero estaba segura de que sabia quien era la chica que invitaría.

-"Aun no... pero Padma me dijo que Christina le dijo a Diana que escucho a Roger decirle a Maxwell que iba a invitar a la Prefecta Principal para el baile," Parvati dijo en un susurro mientras se inclinaba mas cerca de Ginny.

El grito de "¿QUÉ?" procedente de Ron y el "¡SI!" de Ginny hicieron que la atención de Harry volviera a la mesa. "¿Qué paso?" Harry HaHpregunto densamente mientras miraba de los dos pelirrojos a Parvati y Lavender.

-"¡Ay, esto es tan emocionante!" Ginny dijo con una sonrisa, ignorando la pregunta de Harry. –"¿Qué es tan emocionante?" Harry pregunto, aun más confundido con la expresión de "Lo siento mucho" con la que le miraba Ron.

-"Pues no es nada que te interesa a TI, Harry," Lavender contesto, dando una mirada conspiradora hacia Parvati y Ginny. Ron ya no aguantaba que las tres víboras que le rodeaban dejaran a Harry en la oscuridad.

-"Pero es que ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que Parvati dijo, amigo?" Ron le pregunto, un tono extrañamente serio en su susurro. Harry ya estaba harto. –"¡Si supiera lo que dijo no estaría preguntando!" replicó el chico de los ojos color esmeralda.

Ron le agarro por el brazo y lo acerco aun más hacia él. Entre dientes y asegurándose que las tres Gryffindor alrededor de él no pudiesen escuchar, Ron contestó –"Lo que las víboras del chisme acaban de decir es que Cabezota Davies va a pedirle a la Prefecta Principal que sea su pareja para el Baile."

_'¿Y que me importa a mi los romances de Cabezo...?'_

El pensamiento nunca se completo, porque Harry se acordó de quien era la Prefecta Principal en cuestión.

"¿HERMIONE?," gritó Harry en voz alta, logrando que la mitad de las personas a su alrededor lo miraran mal por asustarles. Pero no fue hasta que Ron lo miro con ojos grandes y temblorosos que Harry escucho la familiar voz femenina preguntar desde detrás de él, -"¿Sí, Harry?"

Harry miro sobre su hombro; parada a menos de un pie de distancia estaba Hermione.

Harry tartamudeo, tratando de encontrar la manera de evitar decirle a Hermione que ella era el objeto de afecto del chico más popular (_'¡y odioso!'_) de Hogwarts.

-"Hermione... si... es... pues... ¡no era nada! Solo te estaba llamando para... para decirte que... ¡qué te sentaras con nosotros!"

Hermione no se dio cuenta de su peculiar comportamiento, juzgando por como le revolcó el cabello juguetonamente y le dijo –"¡Tontito, siempre me siento con ustedes!" Un momento después estaba sentada al lado de Parvati y directamente al frente de Harry.

Ron le susurró a Harry sarcásticamente –"Eres tan suave como la mantequilla." Antes de que Harry pudiera pisarlo por debajo de la mesa, Hermione le pregunto a todos –"¿De qué hablaban?"

Los cinco Gryffindor alrededor de ella gritaron –"¡DE NADA!" y se encontraron súbitamente interesados en el contenido de sus respectivos platos. Hermione miro a Harry, levantando la ceja en señal de que no les creía. Harry le dio una sonrisa tímida antes de concentrarse en el jugo de frutas que tenia enfrente.

En realidad, Harry podía escuchar a las Víboras Chismosas preguntarse entre ellas si era seguro indagar por mas información. Finalmente, Lavender le dio un codazo a Parvati en las costillas. Luego de pretender que tosía, Parvati le pregunto a Hermione de una manera muy casual –"Hermione... ¿has visto a Roger hoy?"

-"Sí. Me fue a ver después que termino la clase de Snape. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Hermione le pregunto mientras se comía unas uvas playeras.

_'Así que por eso no nos espero...'_

Harry no sabia porque se sentía decepcionado, ni porque su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal. Al ver como Hermione se bebía la mitad de su jugo de calabaza de una sentada, Harry le pareció que ella tenia prisa por terminar de comer.

Era el turno de Lavender de preguntar – "Y... ¿te dijo algo?" Hermione contesto con un casual –"Sí" antes de tragarse otra uva. Harry sintió que el ácido del estomago se le subía, y accidentalmente doblo el tenedor que tenia en la mano. 

Ron pensó que fue el único que se dio cuenta, pero había otra pelirroja en la mesa que vio de reojo la reacción de Harry.

-"¿Y? ¿QUÉ DIJO?" Lavender y Parvati preguntaron al mismo tiempo, tomando a Hermione por sorpresa. –"Chicas, les sugiero que dejen el café. Están más excitadas de lo normal. Roger solo me dijo que Peeves había conseguido la manera de entrar a nuestra sala común y había arrancado todas las cortinas." Hermione contesto.

Ella miró con curiosidad a Ron y a Harry, preguntándose porque Parvati, Lavender y Ginny encontraban tan curioso escuchar acerca de la ultima travesura de Peeves.

-"Ay, eso es... es muy malo," Ginny dijo, mirando a Lavender y Parvati con cara de que sabían mas que Hermione de su situación sentimental. –"Lo sé. Me había dado trabajo encontrar las cortinas que quería. Gracias a Roger, que le dijo al Barón Rojo lo que hizo Peeves. Solo digamos que al fantasmita se le ha quitado las ganas de visitar nuestros cuartos," Hermione termino.

Harry finalmente capto que Hermione había utilizado dos veces la palabra "nuestra". Y solo fue entonces cuando se recordó  de que Hermione, como Prefecta Principal compartía una sala privada con el Prefecto Principal de Hogwarts. Nunca había pensado mucho en ello porque Hermione aun pasaba su tiempo libre en la sala común de Gryffindor.

Pero ahora... ahora era diferente. Ahora, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que la chica que él amaba estaba compartiendo una linda y cómoda sala (_¡sin mencionar que comparten un baño con todo y bañera!) _con Roger Davies, el Chico #1 de Hogwarts, quien era 4 pulgadas mas alto que él, tenia mejor cabello, mejor rostro, un tan muy saludable, MUCHO MEJORES NOTAS, y que... de acuerdo con Ginny, Parvati y Lavender... se podía definir como la fantasía de cualquier chica.

_'Espera... ¿"la chica que yo amo?" ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, Harry! ¡Tú NO AMAS a Hermione! Bueno, tú sí la amas... ¡pero no así! ¡Ella es TU AMIGA! ¡TU PANA! Dios, ¿cuando tiempo dijo Snape que duraba el efecto de la poción? ¿Ocho horas? ¡Maldición! Quizá deba irme a mi cuarto ahora mismo y no volver a salir hasta mañana. Si... eso debería hacer... Mañana me levantare y todo habrá vuelto a la normalidad...'_

La voz de Ron hizo que los pensamientos de Harry volvieran al planeta Tierra.

-"Harry, ¿no querías preguntarle algo a Hermione?" Ron le dijo, sus ojos anchos, obviamente tratando de comunicarle algo importante a Harry. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que ese algo era.

-"Yo no..." Harry logro decir, antes de que Ron le diera un codazo en las costillas. Hermione escucho el ruido y paro de comer, mirando a sus mejores amigos con curiosidad.

-"¡SÍ! Me lo dijiste. ¿Te acuerdas? Me dijiste que estabas trancado en el ensayo de Historia de la Magia... el que hay que entregar mañana... y me dijiste que le ibas a pedir a Hermione que te ayudara," Ron dijo en voz forzada, lanzando miradas no muy conspicuas hacia Hermione.

-"Ron, ¿tienes algo en el cuello?" Hermione pregunto, incapaz de ver desde donde estaba sentada la cara de Ron, cuyos ojos parecían decirle a Harry "sígueme la corriente".

Finalmente, Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron estaba tratando de ayudarle a encontrar una excusa para pasar mas tiempo con Hermione.

_'¡RON! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!  ¡SE SUPONE QUE ME AYUDES A ENCONTRAR LA SOLUCION A ESTO, NO A METERME EN MAS PROBLEMAS!_

Harry trato de que su rostro mostrara lo que realmente pensaba de su plan. Pero, o Ron no le entendió o simplemente estaba tan convencido de que su plan funcionaria que no iba a tomar un NO como respuesta, porque continuo virando su rostro para señalar a Hermione.

-"Ron, ¿estas seguro que estas bien?" Hermione pregunto preocupada. Harry estaba a punto de virarse a donde ella y gritarle "Esta bien. ¡Solamente esta siendo un idiota!" cuando se dio cuenta de lo encantadora que Hermione se veía, con su ceño fruncido, mordiendo su labio inferior, mostrando su confusión y preocupación por el comportamiento de su amigo.

Y mientras el cerebro de Harry le gritaba _'¡NO SEAS ESTUPIDO, HARRY! ¡NO ESCUCHES A RON!'_ encontró que sus labios respondían con un -"¡Cierto! Se me había olvidado."

-"Mione, ¿me puedes ayudar con el ensayo?" Harry pregunto rápidamente antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pensarlo dos veces. La verdad era que Hermione ya había terminado de comer, y él sintió recelo de ver a Hermione irse.

-"¡Por supuesto, Harry! Sabes que no hay problema con eso," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa mientras alcanzaba por encima de la mesa y tocaba la mano de Harry. Harry apenas pudo combatir el impulso de tomar la mano de Hermione en la de él.

-"Excelente. Harry te acompaña a buscar tus cosas y nosotros los esperaremos en la sala común," Ron dijo con cara de triunfo. Harry le piso el pie duro mientras miraba a Hermione, quien saboreaba lo ultimo de su postre, obviamente ignorando el problema de Harry y la poción.

-"¡OUCH! ¡Mira donde pisas!" Ron se quejo. –"Perdón," Harry contesto de manera sarcástica. Hermione termino lo ultimo del jugo de calabaza y se levanto de la mesa.

-"Termine. Nos vemos luego," Hermione dijo casualmente mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta. Ron y Harry se miraron distraídos; Hermione siempre esperaba por ellos después de la cena.

-"¡ESPERATE! Harry te va a acompañar," Ron le dijo a Hermione, susurrando luego a Harry –"Mas vale que le ayudes con los libros para que acumules puntos." 

-"No me presiones, Ron," Harry dijo de entre dientes. –"No te preocupes, Harry. No voy a la sala común. Tengo que pasar por la biblioteca ahora," Hermione contesto.

-"¿DE NUEVO?" Harry y Ron preguntaron simultáneamente; Hermione ya había pasado la mitad de la hora de almuerzo en la biblioteca.

-"Sí. Le prometí a Roger que le iba a ayudar con su Aritmancia," Hermione continuo como si nada. Ginny miro curiosamente a las Víboras Chismosas, quienes súbitamente encontraron la conversación entre Harry, Ron y Hermione muy interesante.

Por otra parte, Harry encontró que el crujido de sus dientes era uno de los sonidos más irritantes que él jamás había escuchado.

-"Ah... así que Roger también va a estar en la biblioteca," Parvati dijo con la voz más casual que pudo generar. –"Si," Hermione contesto, preguntándose que Parvati y Lavender encontraban tan interesante en Roger Davies. Decidió olvidarse del tema y torno su atención a Harry.

-"Te veo en la sala a las 9," Hermione dijo a Harry y continuo su camino. No se había alejado mas de tres metros cuando se detuvo y dijo sobre su hombro, -"Oh, y Harry... si quieres comenzar antes con tu ensayo, estas invitado a venir a la biblioteca con nosotros."

-"Gracias," Harry dijo con una sonrisa forzada. Hermione no se dio cuenta de lo falsa que se veía su sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y continuo su camino, finalmente saliendo del comedor.

-"¡Si se te ocurre aparecerte en la biblioteca, te voy a matar yo misma!" Ginny amenazo a Harry de tal manera que él no sabia si iba en serio o a relajo. –"¿POR QUÉ?" contestó Ron, indignado.

-"Pero, ¿es que no es obvio? Roger le va a pedir que sea su pareja para el baile mientras están en la biblioteca," Parvati dijo. –"Ay, es que Roger es todo un caballero," Lavender añadió.

-"¿A que se refieren?" Harry pregunto preocupado, su garganta tan seca que hubiese jurado que acababa de cruzar el Sahara.

Parvati contesto, diciendo –"Bueno, Roger le va a hacer la pregunta en un lugar neutral en caso de que Hermione este lo suficientemente loca como para decir que no. Roger es tan encantador que no le hace la pregunta en un lugar donde pasen mucho tiempo uno con el otro... y eso es difícil porque prácticamente viven juntos."

-"¡ELLOS NO VIVEN JUNTOS! Solo comparten una sala," Harry le corrigió inmediatamente, sintiendo deseos de tirarle el pastel de manzana a Parvati en la cara.

-"Como tu quieras, Harry. De cualquier manera, preguntarle en un lugar neutral significa que si ella dice, "No, gracias, no puedo ir contigo porque me vienen a buscar de la casa de chiflados," Hermione no se sentirá mal después cuando estén compartiendo muchas noches frente al fuego en su sala común PRIVADA," Parvati dijo, guiñando el ojo para mostrar exactamente de que clase de compartir ella hablaba.

Parvati y Lavender se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron antes de que Ron les pudiese decir que realmente pensaba acerca de ellas. Ginny también se levanto, pero ella no se fue del comedor inmediatamente.  En vez de eso, ella se volvió a Harry y a Ron, mirándolos seriamente como si fuese a leerles la mente.

-"Ahora... ¿me prometen que no se aparecerán en la biblioteca? Hermione no necesita a ustedes dos de chaperones," Ginny les dijo seriamente, con una mirada que generalmente reservaba para los jugadores de Quidditch del equipo contrario.

-"Lo prometo," Ron y Harry dijeron a la misma vez. Los ojos de Ginny estaban llenos de sospecha mientras miraba de Harry a Ron.

-"Relájate, Ginny. Sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros," Harry dijo con lo que esperaba fuera una sonrisa sincera. Luego de unos segundos, Ginny finalmente suspiro y dijo, "Bueno, supongo que si puedo. Nos vemos luego, muchachos." Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del comedor. Ron no se dio cuenta como Neville salió detrás de ella.

Todavía veían a Ginny cuando Ron se acercó a Harry y murmuro, -"¿Planeas cumplir esa promesa?"

-"Pues claro que no."

****************

30 minutos después...

-"¿Estas seguro de que esto es lo que queremos?"

Ron le pregunto inseguro a Harry mientras veía a su amigo abriendo su baúl y tomando un pedazo de tela gris technicolor del fondo. Ron había visto la Capa de Invisibilidad de Harry las suficientes veces como para reconocerla inmediatamente. Harry ya había guardado en su bolsillo un par de Oídos Extensibles que George y Fred le habían regalado.

Esto era definitivamente una operación encubierta.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry le pregunto al pelirrojo. Pero de nada importaba la contestación de Ron. El chico de los ojos verdes estaba seguro de su plan desde que vio a Hermione salir del comedor.

_'Solo estas preocupado por tu amiga. Porque Hermione es TU AMIGA, y nada más. Solo quieres asegurarte que Roger no intente... tu sabes... propasarse con ella. Si, eso es,'_ Harry repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez en un intento por explicarse a sí mismo su extraño comportamiento.

-"Harry, tú sabes que estas bajo el efecto de la poción, ¿verdad? Quizás por eso es que estas tan celoso y no estés pensando bien las cosas..." Ron logro decir antes de que Harry lo interrumpiera al cerrar su baúl con un gran BANG.

Mirándolo seriamente, Harry dijo –"¡Ron, no estoy bajo los efectos de NINGUNA poción! ¡Y tampoco estoy celoso! Solo estoy preocupado por mi mejor amiga. Tu sabes que Hermione nunca... pues... ella confía demasiado en las personas. No quiero que el papanatas de Roger se aproveche de ella."

Le dio trabajo creerse su propia mentira.

Ron murmuró un sarcástico – "Sí. Claro. Lo que tu digas." Harry le señalo con un dedo acusador mientras decidió combatir fuego con fuego.

-"Espera un momento. Tu también querías ir a la biblioteca y ver que estaba pasando. ¡Quizás eres TÚ el que esta enamorado de Hermione!" Harry dijo, tratando de sonar convencido y fallando.

-"Eres un idiota, Harry," Ron dijo calmadamente, -"Quiero ir a la biblioteca porque Roger me cae como bomba y, si tengo que ir a la boda Davies-Granger, me voy a ahorcar desde la torre de Astronomía en solo mis calzoncillos."

-"No sé si debo sentirme disturbado o disgustado," Harry murmuro, moviendo la cabeza en un intento por disipar la imagen mental de Ron y sus calzoncillos. –"Cómo sea, Harry," Ron continuo, -"una cosa es ir a la biblioteca, sentarnos al lado de Hermione e interrumpirle constantemente... ¿pero espiarle? ¡Eso suena mal!"

-"Le prometimos a Ginny que no íbamos a ser chaperones," Harry dijo. Estaba poniéndose molesto con Ron por retrazarlo.

_'Oh, si Roger le pone una mano encima... solo una mano... voy a patearle el cu...'_

La voz de Ron interrumpió la placentera imagen mental de Roger gritando de dolor.

-"Sí, claro. Romper una estúpida promesa que le hicimos a Ginny es malo. ¡Pero espiar a nuestra mejor amiga no lo es!" Ron dijo. Harry suspiro. Iba a intentar una vez mas convencer a Ron de que era lo correcto, pero si Ron seguía tardándose, pues entonces tendría que darle un puño a su mejor amigo y rogarle que le perdone después.

-"Ron, piensa en esto. A ambos no nos gusta Roger. Ambos pensamos que Hermione puede tener a alguien mucho mejor que él ¿no?" Harry argumento.

-"¿Y por casualidad ese alguien eres tú?" Ron interrumpió. –"¡No! No estoy hablando de mí... ¡ya te lo dije! Esto se trata de dos mejores amigos que quieren lo mejor para su mejor amiga. ¿De acuerdo?" Harry dijo, sintiéndose seguro de su argumento. Ron pensó en lo que le había dicho Harry por algunos segundos, y finalmente contesto, -"De acuerdo." 

-"Esta decidido entonces," Harry dijo mientras se escondía la Capa de Invisibilidad bajo su suéter, saliendo del dormitorio con determinación. Ron renuentemente lo siguió mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts, ocasionalmente encontrándose con otros estudiantes, sin dejar de caminar, con miedo a que alguien los detuviera para conversar.

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta del lavado de los varones que estaba en el mismo pasillo que la entrada a la biblioteca, Harry rápidamente aló a Ron dentro y coloco la capa sobre ambos. Ron había crecido tanto durante el verano que la capa apenas le llegaba a mitad de pantorrilla.

-"Vas a tener que doblar las rodillas un poco, amigo," Harry instruyo mientras se movía de lado a lado, nervioso. Amaba a Ron como si fuera un hermano, pero el sentir su cuerpo presionado al de Ron era una de las maneras menos favoritas de Harry pasar el rato. –"Ay, ¿porque yo?" Ron se quejo. Harry contesto con un fuerte –"Porque tú eres el que es anormalmente alto."

Ron se agacho hasta que la capa tocó el suelo. –"Listo. Y, para tu información, las chicas consideran a los hombres altos extremadamente sexy." Harry contesto distraído con un –"Hasta yo pensare que eres sexy con tal de que te calles y salgamos."

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, salieron del lavado y caminaron hacia la biblioteca.

La biblioteca de Hogwarts consistía de un gran cuarto decorado con por lo menos 30 pares de estantes que estaban rodeados por múltiples mesas de estudio. Había muy pocos estudiantes en la biblioteca, probablemente porque la mayoría estaba tan emocionado con el Baile del viernes como para preocuparse por las asignaciones.

Madam Pince, la encargada de la biblioteca, estaba sentada en su escritorio pretendiendo que leía el libro Criaturas Mitológicas y Mágicas de Romania, pero Harry sabia la verdad. Esa mujer miraba sobre su amada biblioteca como un águila mira sobre su cría.

-"¿La ves?" Ron susurró. Harry estaba a punto de contestar "no" cuando vio el inconfundible cabello canela de Hermione saliendo de una silla en una esquina. Había otra cabeza al lado de la de ella, con cabello rubio y quizá un pie más de altura. Aguantando la cabellera rubia, Harry pudo ver un par de hombros anchos y fuertes y una confidente postura que Harry siempre había querido poseer.

Harry sintió que su estomago daba vueltas cuando vio a Roger poniendo su mano en el hombro de Hermione, dándole una palmadita. Si Roger no hubiese sacado su mano de ahí, Harry no estaba seguro de que se hubiese aguantado de ir hasta donde ellos estaban y de arrancarle el brazo a Roger.

-"Mas cerca," Harry susurro mientras hacia que Ron lo siguiera lentamente hasta donde Hermione y Roger estaban sentados. Ron dio un gemido suave. –"Harry, ya yo no aguanto estar agachado. La espalda me esta matando," Ron se quejo.

Harry encontró el perfecto escondite detrás de un alto estante que estaba a dos o tres pies de donde Hermione estaba sentada. Rápidamente, hizo que Ron lo siguiera hasta detrás del estante. Moviendo unos cuantos libros de estudio de Muggles, Harry y Ron podían ver parcialmente los rostros de Hermione y Roger desde muy cerca.

Ron suspiró del alivio tan pronto como pudo estirarse. Si alguien hubiese caminado junto al estante en aquel momento, lo único que hubiesen visto era los zapatos viejos de Ron y Harry la parte de debajo de sus pantalones.

Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione de verdad estaba trabajando en una asignación, ya que ella tenia en su delicada mano un pedazo de papel con una tabla numérica muy complicada. Roger, sin embargo, no parecía muy interesado en la asignación, ya que estaba mirando a Hermione mientras ella trataba de explicarle algo en el papel.

Harry sonrió al imaginarse que le sacaba los ojos a Roger.

'Están hablando... ¿pero de que? No los puedo escuchar. Hermione esta tratando de enseñarle algo en la tabla... y ahora Roger le esta diciendo algo... y ¡ella esta riendo! ¿Qué le dijo? ¿Le habrá preguntado si quería ir al baile con él? Espera... Roger esta... acaso se atreve... ¡SÍ! ¡LE ESTA TRATANDO DE TOCAR EL PECHO A MIONE CON SU CODO! Cuando agarre a Roger le voy a cortar la pi...'

-"Harry, ya hemos visto lo suficiente. Vamos a volver," Ron susurro de manera urgente. Harry había estado tan concentrado espiando a Hermione que brinco al escuchar el sonido de la voz de Ron.

Harry y Ron vieron como Hermione viro la cabeza de repente en dirección al estante donde ellos estaban escondidos. –"¿Escuchaste eso, Rog?" preguntó la linda chica.

'¿Rog? ¿Porque demonios le llamo Rog? A mí ella nunca me dice Har o Arry o...'

-"No escuche nada, linda. ¿Qué me decías de 91 dividido por un numero primo?"  Roger dijo con dulzura, tratando de enfocar la atención de Hermione en su tema favorito... él.

-"Tranquilo, amigo. Vamos ya," Ron le urgió a Harry. –"Aun no," fue la contestación del chico de los anteojos, "quiero acercarme un poco más. No escucho de lo que hablan mientras este debajo de esta capa."

-"¡Si te acercas mas, la vamos a pisar!" Ron protestó, pero era muy tarde. Harry se salió de debajo de la Capa de Invisibilidad con cuidado. Solo Ron estaba invisible ahora, pero a Harry no le importaba. Tenia una necesidad urgente y completamente inexplicable de ver todo lo que estaba pasando. Tenia miedo de que mientras estuviera parado detrás del estante, se iba perder de algún detalle importante. 

Imágenes que lo llenaban de un extraño pánico asaltaron la mente de Harry... como el que Hermione y Roger estuviesen agarrados de la mano... o que los dedos de Roger estuviesen trazando círculos en el muslo de su mejor amiga.

Por eso, Harry hizo lo único que su desconfiado cerebro le permitió pensar...

Comenzó a subir por el estante, utilizando las tablas de entre medio como si fuesen escalones. Subía cada vez mas alto, hasta que alcanzo el tope del estante. Harry se sentó en el tope y miro hacia abajo. Estaba a unos 10 pies del suelo. Aunque tenia vista de águila de Roger y Hermione (_'ahora por lo menos veo donde están sus manos'_), Harry aun no sabia de que estaban hablando.

En ese momento recordó los Oídos Extensibles que llevaba en el bolsillo. _'Recordatorio: decirle a George y Fred que son un par de genios'_ Harry pensó mientras se los sacaba del bolsillo. Lentamente, bajo el oído mágico hasta que escucho la voz de Hermione por el aparato

-"¿Ves? Cuando divides 91 por cualquier numero primero, obtienes lo que se llama un vorticé epsilon, un poderoso numero que puede ser utilizado para el bien o para el mal. Mientas más alto el numero, más poderoso el hechizo será," Hermione estaba diciendo, haciendo que Harry se rascara la cabeza compulsivamente, tratando de hacer sentido de la complicada explicación.

Cabezota Roger aparentemente no tenía los problemas de Harry. –"¡Finalmente entiendo!" Roger dijo, dándole a Hermione una sonrisa que le recordaba a Harry de Gilderoy Lockhart. –"Eres verdaderamente una gran maestra, Mione," Roger añadió, dándole un abrazo suave que hizo que la sangre hirviera en las venas de Harry.

_'¿Mione? ¿MIONE? Así es como yo... digo, como RON y YO le llamamos. ¿Qué hace este intruso utilizando nuestro nombre?'         _

Harry tenía tan ceñido el puño que los dedos de su mano estaban blancos.

-"Me alegra ayudarte, Rog," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de la mesa. –"Le prometí a Harry que le iba a ayudar con un ensayo," ella añadió, guardando los libros en su bulto. –"Te veo luego, ¿esta bien?"

Harry estaba tan contento de que ella dejara a Roger por irse con él que comenzó a sonreír como el idiota feliz que era.

_'¡Eso es, Hermione! Se una niña buena y aléjate de este arrastrado hijo de pu...'_

La sonrisa de Harry se desplomo cuando vio que Roger se levanto y dijo –"Espera un segundo. Quiero preguntarte algo." Harry se inclino aun más hacia el lado, hasta que tuvo que utilizar su mano libre para agarrar el estante por miedo a caerse. Ignoro el sonido de queja que hizo la madera que lo aguantaba. Definitivamente no le gustaba la dirección que estaba tomando el asunto.

-"¿Qué es, Roger?" Hermione pregunto con una voz que indicaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que Roger quería con ella. Roger se le acerco y la miro a los ojos con sus irresistible ojos azules. –"Me preguntaba si querías ser mi pareja para el Baile de Halloween," Roger pregunto, nuevamente dándole una sonrisa a Hermione que podría ser nominada para el concurso de La Mejor Sonrisa del Semanal de Brujas.

Harry estaba tan irritado como Hermione estaba sorprendida. A Harry le hubiese dado gracia ver a su amiga sabelotodo sin palabras si no fuera porque el brazo que lo estaba aguantando ya le dolía, y si no sintiera el impulso de utilizar su otra mano para estrangular a Roger.

-"Yo... pues... es... estoy... estoy honrada de que me invitaras... no sé.. no sé que decir," Hermione tartamudeo por lo que probablemente era la primera vez en su vida. Roger se acerco aun más a ella, con una mirada que hubiese derretido a cualquier otra chica, y dijo –"Entonces, dime que sí." Confiado en su encanto, Roger le tomo la mano a Hermione.

Harry se inclino aun más hacia ellos, deseando que su mente comenzara a transmitir mensajes telepáticos a Hermione.

_'¡Dile que se vaya al demonio! ¡Dile que vas a ir al baile con tus dos mejores amigos porque no quieres pasar la noche con un creído, egoísta, ambicioso, arrastrado, mentiroso y arrogante cabr...'_

-"Esta bien. Iré contigo al baile," Hermione dijo, mirando a Roger con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_'¡MIERDA! ¡NO! ¿POR QUÉ?'_

No había pasado dos segundos desde que la contestación de Hermione había salido de su boca cuando Harry escucho un sonido extraño, un fuerte crujido cerca de él.

Con una mezcla de sorpresa y pánico, Harry encontró que estaba acercándose a gran velocidad hacia suelo.

***********

A/N: Hola a todos! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo. Mil gracias a Dama-blanca, quien me ayudó con este capítulo. ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan de este, eh!

**Aiosami**: Ah, me alegro que te haya gustado. Heheh Snape... yo amo el odiarle. Ya se te debe haber contestado las preguntas sobre donde estaba Hermi y si la poción de Ron salió o no. Heheh me gustan los preguntones. 

**Rosana**: Gracias por el apoyo. Saludos para ti también.

**AngellicHuntress**: Ay, la niña habla español! Estas llena de sorpresas. Y no te sientas retrazada! Me alegra mucho que estes intentando. Espero que no te des por vencida. La practica hace la perfección.

**Mane Black**: Gracias por tus palabras. Otro fan de Sirius? Yo espero ver a Sirius nuevamente en el Sexto Libro.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: Gracias! Que mucho fan de Sirius hay aquí! Espero que el segundo capitulo te haya gustado tanto como el primero.

**People's Heart**: Gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Espero que te guste también esta capitulo.

**Calixta**: Ah, tú eres también la Calixta de Dama-blanca, verdad? Ella es mi autora favorita. ^__^ Lees tambien las de ingles? Pues espero que todas sean de tu agrado. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Fallen Fan**: Ah, me alegra que te gusten los conflictos, aunque no te guste la pareja de Harry/Hermione. Pero... ¿quién dijo que iban a terminar juntos? *inserte risa maliciosa aqui*

**Sakura Potter**: Espero que esto sea lo suficientemente pronto. ^__^ ¿Cómo puse una imagen en mi profile? Pues es que yo soy un auspiciador de Fanfiction.net (re: pago por el servicio) y a los que tienen esas cuentas premium pues se le permite poner fotos en su profile. Espero que esto te ayude!

**Aislinn**: Hehe me contagias con tu entusiasmo. Gracias por decir tantas cosas bonitas del fic. Me alegro que te ayude a transportarte al mundo que la increíble J.K. creo para nosotros. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Dama-blanca**: Pero que privilegio me has dado al estar aquí! No todo el mundo tiene el honor de que su autor favorito visite su historia (^__^). LOL Tienes mucha razón con lo de Ron, el pobre va a estar entre medio de todo (y no será el único). Ahora viste que la reunión con Hermione no fue tan linda como esperabas. Solo vamos a decir que Harry es un tonto a todo lo que se refiere con el amor... y Roger no le ayuda! Un besote y un abrazo a ti también. Y de nuevo, mil gracias por tu ayuda.

Un abrazo,

Anasazi 

PS. Como algunos términos se me hacen difíciles traducirlos en español me tome la libertad de improvisar. Si tengo los términos incorrectos, agradeceré que me corrijan.

a. Prefecto(a) Principal: Head Boy(Girl)

b. Semanario de Brujas: Witches Weekly

c. Oídos Extensibles: Extendable Ears


	3. Una Contradicción Andante

**Capitulo 3: Una Contradicción Andante**

****

_Era el punto más negro en la oscuridad, como el de una noche sin luna, o como la oscuridad que existe seis metros bajo tierra, en el aposento de las raíces y los gusanos._

_Y en medio de esa oscuridad que todo parecía consumir, había solo un punto de color... una brillante esfera de color rojo. Latía.. primero suave, casi imperceptible... luego, tan brillante que cegaba._

_Hasta que la oscuridad fue tragada por una ola de luz roja, y un grito penetrante... como el de miles de almas en agonía... rompió la ola de luz._

_Y la terrible oscuridad era nuevamente lo único que le rodeaba._

Harry despertó abruptamente, sintiendo como el sudor se le pegaba al cuerpo como si acabase de salir de la ducha. Sabia que había estado soñando, pero por Merlín que no se recordaba de su sueño. Harry se sentó en su cama y, como era de costumbre, puso su mano sobre su frente.

Su cicatriz estaba ardiendo como si estuviera en carne viva. Y el pecho le dolía como si tuviese a alguien sentado sobre él.

-"Mejor que te acostumbres. Pomfrey dijo que iba a dolerte por un tiempo," Harry brincó al escuchar la sorpresiva voz y miró a su derecha. La voz le pertenecía a Ron, quien estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama de Harry.

Ron se estiró, tomó algo de la mesa al lado de la cama y lo puso en la mano a Harry. Harry reconoció la forma de sus anteojos y se lo llevó al rostro.

En eso momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación, pero en el territorio de la enfermera de la escuela, Madame Pomfrey. Harry notó que su mano izquierda se sentía pesada y miró hacia abajo; su brazo estaba envuelto en vendajes, y un cabestrillo lo mantenía seguro contra su pecho. También tenia un vendaje que le rodeaba la cabeza.

-"¿Qué paso?" Harry le preguntó a Ron, sintiéndose algo mareado.

-"Pero ¿es que no te acuerdas de lo que pasó en la biblioteca?" Ron le preguntó, levantando su ceja de manera enfática.

_'La biblioteca... lo ultimo que recuerdo es estar en la biblioteca... trepe el estante de los libros... me senté en la parte superior... saque los Oídos Extendibles y me incline hacia afuera...'_

_'Ay, no me digas.'_

Harry no se acordaba del resto, pero no tenía que ser Maestro de lo Obvio para conectar las piezas y saber que sucedió después.

-"Me caí. ¿Verdad?" Harry preguntó, su voz mostrando la vergüenza que sentía. Ron sacudió su cabeza y dijo, -"No, mi amigo. No caíste. Te REVENTASTE como guanábana. ¡Hasta rompiste el escritorio que Hermione y Roger estaban usando!"

Harry tuvo una sospecha sobre porque le dolía el pecho.

-"¿Y Hermione? ¿Dónde esta?" Harry preguntó a Ron. -"Esta haciendo la guardia," Ron contestó casualmente. La mirada de decepción de Harry no pasó desapercibida por Ron, que para los sentimientos era usualmente ciego.

-"Pero ella estaba decepcionada. Quería venir conmigo, pero McGonagall hizo que Roger le ayudara a Madame Pince para limpiar el reguero que dejaste en la biblioteca, y por eso Hermione tuvo que hacer la guardia," Ron dijo.

-"Si, claro," Harry murmuró, el sarcasmo evidente en su voz aun cuando él no lo deseaba. Harry creía que él conocía a Hermione lo suficiente como para discernir que si ella realmente deseaba hacer algo, ella encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

-"Tienes mucho que explicar, compadre," Ron dijo con honestidad mientras se reclinaba sobre la incomoda silla.

-"Estoy seguro que Madame Pince no puede esperar para poner sus manos alrededor de mi cuello," Harry contestó, casi sintiendo las huesudas manos de la bibliotecaria en su cuello.

-"No a ella, tonto. ¡La explicación se la debes a Hermione!" Ron contestó.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Porque arruine la invitación perfecta de Roger? ¡Bueno, que me perdone si le ensucie su linda camisa blanca con mi sangre! Le puedes decir que la próxima vez tratare de sangrar sobre mi propia camisa," Harry dijo, sorprendiéndose del evidente resentimiento en su voz.

Sabia que lo que Ron había dicho de Hermione era verdad. Por eso era que esperaba verla cuando despertó. Por eso era que le dolía tanto que ella no estuviera a su lado en este momento.

"Entiendo por tu disposición tan dulce que la Pocion #9 todavía te tiene bajo su hechizo," Ron contesto bruscamente. Harry repentinamente se sintió abochornado de él mismo.

Él era él que había actuado como un cretino. Él sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de espiar a Hermione, y que definitivamente no tenía ninguna razón para estar molesto con ella por haber aceptado la invitación de Roger.

_'Pero como quiera duele.'_

-"¿Qué dijiste a Hermione que pasó?" Harry preguntó. –"Que estabas tratando de alcanzar un libro que estaba en la parte de arriba del estante y cuando trepaste, la madera cedió y te caíste," Ron dijo, sus orejas poniéndose rojas.

-"¿Y Hermione te creyó?" Harry dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Su mejor amigo será muchas cosas, pero un buen mentiroso jamás a sido.

-"No sé si me creyó o no, pero no me dijo nada. Hermione estaba tan preocupada por ti. Ella se quitó su sweater y te lo puso en la frente para parar la sangre. Se manchó toda la camisa... y no paraba de llorar," Ron continuo diciendo.

Harry no quería escuchar nada más. Cerro sus ojos cansadamente. Sabía que la imagen mental de Hermione llorando por sus estupideces lo iba a atormentar por mucho tiempo.

-"¿Qué hora es?" Harry cambio el tema. –"Faltan 15 para la medianoche," Ron contestó, mirando el viejo reloj que estaba en la pared.

-"¿Tan tarde?" Harry pregunto, abriendo sus ojos cansadamente. –"Llevas todo este rato inconsciente. Te rajaste la cabeza contra la mesa... y ¡qué ruido feo hizo!" Ron dijo emocionado, como si hubiese estado narrando un partido de Quidditch.

Si solo faltaban 15 minutos para la medianoche, significaba que los efectos de la Pocion #9 pronto desaparecerían.

-"¿Cuándo tiempo mas tengo que estar aquí?" Harry preguntó. Ron trató de recordar todo lo que Madame Pomfrey le había dicho y le repitió lo mejor que pudo, -"Madame Pomfrey dijo que tenias que pasar toda la noche aquí. Para mañana ya el brazo debe haber sanado. Pero ella tiene miedo de que tengas una contusión."

Ron se levanto del asiento, estirándose lánguidamente y soltando un gran bostezo. –"Bueno, te veré en la mañana," Harry suspiró con cansancio. –"Claro. ¡Trata de descansar, eh!" Ron dijo con igual cansancio, dándole una palmada al hombro de Harry.

Ron se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse, pero no se había alejado 2 metros cuando se detuvo sorpresivamente. –"¿Harry?" Ron preguntó, sonando indeciso de lo que iba a hacer.

-"¿Sí?" Harry murmuró. -"Estoy seguro que Hermione hubiese deseado estar aquí cuando te despertaste,"  Ron dijo. Dejando ese simple pensamiento con Harry, Ron se fue de la ala del hospital.

Harry se sentía mareado; no sabia que medicamento Madame Pomfrey le había dado, pero tenia que haber sido algo muy poderoso. Se quitó los anteojos y los puso en la mesita al lado de su cama.

Y sin embargo, no sentía ganas de dormir. Su sentimiento de culpa por su comportamiento desde que tomó de la pocion y el dolor que sentía en el pecho cada vez que recordaba lo emocionada que se veía Hermione al aceptar la invitación de Roger para ir al baile creaban en Harry dos pensamientos contradictorios que se estrellaban en su exhausto cerebro.

_'Solo trata de dormir, Harry. Mañana te despertaras y todo este lío se habrá resuelto por si solo.'_

2 Horas Más Tarde

El sueño no vino sobre Harry. En vez de dormir, había pasado las pasadas dos horas mirando el techo, su buen brazo hacia el lado, escuchando el sonido de su respiración y el ocasional golpe de los pies de Madame Pomfrey caminando por el piso.

Harry pretendía estar dormido cada vez que la enfermera se paraba al lado de su cama para ver como él estaba. Él tenía demasiadas cosas en su mente para añadir una viejita que siempre se preocupaba de mas... cosas como el creciente dolor que hacia que su cabeza se sintiera como piñata a punto de explotar.

El no le prestó mucha atención al sonido de pasos que se acercaban por el pasillo, pensando que debía ser Madame Pomfrey que venia nuevamente a monitorear su estado. Harry se sentía incomodo con la atención, pero no era porque le molestara que hubiese alguien cuidando de él... era porque ese alguien no una era cierta chica de cabellos oscuros, sonrisa cálida y ojos de color marrón en uniforme de Hogwarts.

_' ¿Qué diablos pasa conmigo? Estas perdiendo la cabeza. El efecto de la pocion ya debería haber reducido. No se supone que piense todavía en eso... ¿verdad? Quizás Ron hizo algo con su pocion que hace que dure mas tiempo. ¡Deja que lo agarre! Le voy ahorcar en la mañana...'_

No fue hasta que escuchó una familiar voz femenina susurrando algo cerca que los sentidos de Harry se despertaron por completo. Miro a través de la cortina que rodeaba su cama y pudo distinguir el perfil de dos personas: una mujer sentada frente a un escritorio con un libro abierto de frente... y una hermosa joven de cabello alborotado parada frente a ella.

_'¡Es ella! ¡Trágame tierra!'_

-"¿Qué hace fuera de su cuarto a estas horas, Srta. Granger?" Madame Pomfrey dijo con autoridad. -"Acabo de terminar de hacer la guardia. Me preguntaba si podía ver a Harry antes de irme a la cama," Hermione contestó. Harry no pudo ignorar lo cansada que se escuchaba su voz.

-"El Sr. Potter esta dormido," Madame Pomfrey dijo, su tono de voz más suave que el que había usado al principio. Ella conocía de la relación especial entre Hermione, Harry y Ron, y sabia que esos tres no se podían mantener separados por mucho tiempo.

_'¡Eso es, buena mujer! Mándala a regresar su habitación. ¡NO! ¡ESPERA! ¡Su habitación esta al lado de la de Roger! Ay, ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? ¡Ya me he vuelto loco!'_

-"Ah, entiendo. ¿Podría verlo por un minuto solamente? No lo voy a despertar. Lo prometo," Hermione suplicó. Harry sintió que su corazón caía al suelo. Hermione sonaba tan preocupada.

_'¿Cómo pude haber dudado de ella?'_

-"De acuerdo, joven. Pero solo un minuto," Madame Pomfrey contestó gentilmente. –"Gracias," Hermione suspiró, notablemente agradecida. Lo próximo que Harry escucho fue los pasos de Hermione caminando en su dirección.

_'¿Qué hago? Ay, tengo tantas ganas de verla. Pero si me pregunta que paso hoy, ¿qué puedo decir? ¿Cómo le puedo explicar lo que estaba haciendo sin sonar como un completo idiota? No puedo decirle "Hermione, tome de la pocion de amor en la clase de Snape y hizo que me enamorara de ti. Por eso era que te estaba espiando en la biblioteca y me caí. Ahora, ¡vamos a tu cuarto y comencemos a hacer bebes!", ¿verdad?" '_

Por eso, Harry hizo lo que pensó que cualquier otro hombre haría en su situación.

Fingió estar dormido.

El característico olor de lavanda que siempre acompañaba a Hermione estaba mezclado con el olor de sangre seca. Harry abrió sus ojos lo suficiente como para observar a la joven que había llegado a su lado a través de sus largas pestañas.

El cabello de Hermione estaba más salvaje que nunca, aun cuando estaba amarrado en una colita de caballo. Su uniforme no estaba en mejores condiciones... su camisa blanca estaba increíblemente estrujada, manchada por un lado con sangre seca. Su rostro se veía cansado, sus increíbles ojos marrón estaban tristes, y tenia una mancha roja en su cachete.

Harry utilizó todo su auto-control para resistir el impulso de limpiar esa mancha de su rostro y sentir su piel rozando contra la suya.

Harry por poco da un salto cuando sintió la mano de Hermione tomando su mano. Evidentemente, Hermione no se dio cuenta, porque siguió tratándolo como si estuviera dormido.

-"Ay, Harry. ¿En que rayos estabas pensando?" Hermione susurró suavemente, su voz sonando preocupada y molesta al mismo tiempo. Era un tono de voz familiar para Harry, porque Hermione lo utilizaba casi diariamente con Ron y con él.

El cabello en la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry se puso de puntas cuando sintió los dedos de Hermione acariciando su ingobernable cabello negro, moviéndolo lejos de su frente. Con la punta de su dedo, Hermione suavemente toco el vendaje sobre la cicatriz de Harry.

-"Bueno, no te ves tan mal como cuando te caíste. ¡Harry, no sabes como me asustaste!" Hermione murmuró. Harry pensaba que era encantador de ella que siguiera hablándole aunque pensaba que estaba dormido.

Harry sintió que iba a explotar cuando la mano de Hermione dejó su cabello para reposarse en su mejilla. Suavemente, Hermione comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Harry con su pulgar. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanta gentileza dirigida hacia él.

-"Harry James Potter. ¿Qué me voy a  hacer contigo? Cuando no estas buscando problemas, los problemas te buscan a ti," Hermione susurró con humor, evidentemente aliviada de que su mejor amigo se estuviera recuperando bien. –"Me tengo que ir a dormir. Te veo mañana," ella dijo con suavidad.

Harry sintió algo como electricidad en su cuerpo cuando los labios de Hermione plantaron un delicado beso en su frente.

No fue hasta que Hermione se despidió de Madame Pomfrey y salió de la habitación que Harry se atrevió a abrir sus ojos y dejo salir un suspiro que no sabia que estaba guardando.

¡Hola!

Este es un corto capitulo para cerrar la primera noche, pero prometo mas drama pronto. Espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan.

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus comentarios:

**Rosana**: Ay, gracias por tus bonitas palabras. ¿Qué pasara cuando la pocion deje de tener efecto? Solo el tiempo dirá.

**Dama-blanca**: Hey, nena linda! Gracias por el rato tan chévere de ayer. ¡Que se repita pronto! Referente a tus puntos:

1) Hehe yo también quiero que llegue el baile. Sabes que tuve que leer tu oración de "Ojalá y quien yo me sé vaya con quien yo me sé" varias veces antes de entenderla. Pero ¿se te dará? Y lo del vestido bonito te lo prometo.

2) LOL ¿Qué como que adivino que tomarías el lado de Harry en lo que tenia que ver con Roger?

3) Hehe Ginny tiene muchas cosas en su cabecita.

4) LOL ¡Qué violenta eres! Pobre Roger…

5) Mira que si dolió. Pero ¿a qué lo que querías era ver a Hermione de enfermerita ah? Tsk tsk Para ver lo de que le dirá a Hermione y su reacción vas a tener que esperar al próximo capitulo… si es que Harry no se vuelve a hacer el dormido.

Bueno nos vemos pronto preciosa. Un besote a ti también.

**Monik**: Me alegro que te guste. Gracias por el apoyo. ¿Lo mas que me gusto del libro? Bueno, me gusto mucho las interacciones emocionales de Harry y Hermione. Demostraron en este libro de que son verdaderos iguales. Pero lo mas que me gusto fue Neville. ¡Me encanta ese chico! Especialmente como siempre estaba defendiendo a Ginny. Go Neville! Go Neville! Ah, y me encanto de que por fin Ron este en el equipo. El se lo merecía. ¿Lo menos que me gusto? La muerte de Sirius definitivamente. Le había tomado cariño. Ahora, tengo fe que la muerte no fue solamente para "vamos a traerle mas dolor al pobre Harry" sino que tiene un propósito mucho más profundo. Y estoy de acuerdo contigo con que pudo haber tenido un poco mas de acción... por lo menos en el área romántica. - Ah, y varias veces quise ahorcar a Harry yo misma. ¡Mira que temperamento tiene ese muchacho! Pero esta en plena adolescencia, y hace sentido. Gracias por el comentario.

**Vicu-Malfoy**: Hehe ¿Qué al final vaya con Roger? Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero creo que estamos en la minoría.

**Arabella-G-Potter-Black**: LOL ¡Con ese aterrizaje forzoso de Harry lo tenían que descubrir! Besos a ti también.

**MakyChan**: LOL Admito que Ron es de muy poca ayuda. Pero ¡eso va a cambiar! Ahora, si la ayuda es para bien o para mal son otros veinte pesos...

**Fallen Fan**: Hehe a mí también me encantan los cliffhangers. LOL Créeme, que no quieres que yo me tome todo el tiempo que necesita para hacer update porque me puedo tardar años. Estoy de acuerdo con lo de las sorpresas... ahora, ¡te puede sorprender quien es el que se va a llevar la sorpresa!

**Calixta**: Gracias por el apoyo doble que me das. Quizás hayas notado que la versión en español tiene mas detalles que la de Ingles. Aww... haces que me sonroje. Te cuidas mucho tu también.

**Hermi16**: Hehe ¿te gusta que Harry sea celoso y posesivo? ¡Pues te va a encantar el fic!  LOL Ron va a tener que cambiar porque sigue igual de celoso y posesivo desde el Tercer Libro. Ahora, ¿Hermione corresponderle? Quizás sí... quizás no. Y ¿la pocion dure para siempre? Eso me temo que es improbable. ¿Qué pasara? Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Besos a ti también.

Gracias a todos por su apoyo.

Con cariño,

Anasazi


	4. Amores Perros Parte 1

**Capítulo 4: Amores Perros, Parte 1**

**----------**

**Martes, 28 de Octubre**

Harry suspiró cansadamente mientras trataban de hacer el nudo de su corbata como el uniforme lo requería. Pero luego de cinco minutos de intentos fallidos, se dio por vencido. Había sido una noche larga y de poco descanso, y Madame Pomfrey le había permitido regresar a su dormitorio hacia 30 minutos para que pudiese prepararse para su día de clases.

Lo que Madame Pomfrey no sabia era que Harry hubiese preferido quedarse en la cama todo el día, escondiéndose debajo de las sabanas para no encontrarse con Hermione, Ron, y sobre todo, consigo mismo.

Madame Pomfrey había logrado sanar su brazo durante la noche, y solo sentía un poco de dolor si lo movía rápidamente.

Harry paso sus dedos por su cabello revuelto, frunciendo el ceño cuando sus dedos rozaron  contra el chichón cubierto con el pequeño vendaje sobre su cicatriz. Tomo un momento para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Uno de los cristales de sus anteojos estaba agrietado, pero estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera quería levantar su varita y repararlo. Además, la grieta distraía de los círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos hinchados. Presionó la palma de su mano a su cara, sintiendo lo áspero de su barba de tres días, bien sabiendo que no iba a afeitarse esa mañana simple y sencillamente porque no quería que ninguna navaja estuviera cerca de su yugular.

_'Harry, pareces un vagabundo.'_

_'¿Cómo puedes creer que puedes competir con alguien como Roger Davies?'_

-"¿Y de donde salió eso?" Harry preguntó en voz alta, sorprendido de sus propios pensamientos. Eran las 7:30 de la mañana del martes. Hacía casi 16 horas que había tomado la pocion de amor en la clase de Snape. Sus efectos ya tenían que haber desaparecido horas atrás.

-"¿Onde salió que?" Harry escuchó una voz soñolienta decir. Se dio la vuelta y miró hacia la cama de Ron, donde encontró al pelirrojo, completamente vestido, de cara en su cama desvestida, aparentemente incapaz de dejar pasar la oportunidad de dormir cinco minutos más mientras esperaba por Harry.

-"Nada. Vamos que tengo hambre," Harry contestó rápidamente, escondiendo su preocupación por lo que estaba pensando.

_'¿Quién sabe? Quizás la pocion tiene efectos secundarios... temporales, por supuesto. Si, eso es. Veré a Hermione en la mañana, y ella será simplemente la dulce y confiable mejor amiga que siempre ha sido.'_

Ron se levantó de la cama, todavía medio dormido. Juntos caminaron en silencio hacia el Gran Comedor, Ron mirando por los pasillos a ver si veía a Hermione, y Harry mirando hacia el piso, sus manos en los bolsillos de su capa.

Ron alcanzó ver a Parvati y Lavender, riéndose tontamente por lo que seguramente era una bobada (_'¿qué rayos es tan gracioso a las 7:30 de la mañana?'_); a una emocionada Ginny _('¿qué habrá estado haciendo esa niña?'_); y a un sonriente y sonrojado Neville _('¿acaso todo el mundo es una persona mañanera excepto yo?'._) Pero no vio ningún rastro de Hermione.

Ron miró a Harry de reojo con expresión de preocupación. Había algo diferente en su mejor amigo en esta mañana, y Ron tenia la sospecha de que tenia que ver con Hermione y todo el problema de la pocion. Los efectos de la Pocion No. 9 ya se supone que hubiesen desaparecido, pero la expresión de Harry en estos momentos le recordaba a la cara que Harry tenia cuando se dio cuenta que Cedric se le había adelantado en preguntarle a Cho si quería acompañarlo al baile durante su Quinto Año.

Harry y Ron entraron al Gran Comedor y tomaron sus asientos de costumbre en la mesa de los Gryffindor. Harry aun no había terminado de ponerle mantequilla a su rebanada de pan cuando sintió una mano grande y afectuosa palmándole el hombro. Harry volteó su rostro para encontrar a Albus Dumbledore, Director de Hogwarts, mirándole con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-"¿Te sientes mejor, Harry?" Minerva me dijo lo que sucedió anoche," Dumbledore preguntó con suavidad, ajustando sus anteojos sobre su torcida nariz.

-"Sí. Me siento mejor," le contestó Harry con cortesía, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con el brillito que tenían los ojos azules del Director.

Dumbledore asintió con su cabeza y dijo, -"Tengo la seguridad de que, la próxima vez que desees alcanzar un libro, se lo dirás a Madame Pince. Te puedo asegurar que ella los puede bajar sin riesgo alguno, ya que ella los puso allá arriba en primer lugar." Harry tragó nerviosamente mientras le dio una sonrisa cortés.

-"Lo haré, señor. Gracias," Harry contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Acaso era su paranoica imaginación trabajando de más o Dumbledore acababa de implicar que no creía ni una sola palabra de la historia de Ron y Harry?

-"Me tengo que ir. Pero si me necesitas, me puedes encontrar en mis cuartos," Dumbledore dijo con un nuevo apretón al hombro de Harry. Con eso, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida.

-"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Ron susurró, algo desconcertado.

–"Sabes tanto como yo," Harry contestó mientras son ojos seguían a Dumbledore hasta que el Director salió del Gran Comedor.

Suerte que había estado mirando en dirección de las puertas o Harry se hubiese perdido ver a Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor. Y, no muy sorpresivamente, Hermione no estaba sola. Roger estaba parado junto a ella, tomando a la mejor amiga de Harry de la mano.

Harry dejó que su rebanada de pan cayera al plato; se le había quitado el hambre repentinamente. –"¿Qué sucede?" Ron le preguntó, dándose cuenta del cambio en el rostro de Harry.

-"Me duele mi estómago," Harry mintió mientras se obligaba a dejar de mirar a la pareja feliz. Miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa y se traó de concentrar en la explicación que Dean le estaba dando a un chico de segundo año sobre lo que era el balompié.

Ron no estaba convencido, y miró en la dirección en que Harry había estado mirando momentos antes justo para ver a Roger besando la mano de Hermione y sentándose a la mesa de los Ravenclaw. –"Creo que lo de tu estómago es contagioso," murmuró Ron mientras hacia lo inconcebible y soltaba el tenedor mientras todavía tenia comida en el plato.

Hermione miró a la mesa de los Gryffindor y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vio que Harry estaba allí. Ron fue el único que se dio cuenta de esto, ya que Harry estaba muy ocupado empujando su comida en el plato.

Harry no había podido dejar de pensar en la imagen de Roger tomando a Hermione de la mano. Su estómago se le había revolcado, la cabeza le dolía, y casi no podía respirar. Tenía que salir de ahí rápidamente.

_'¿Qué rayos pasa conmigo?'_

-"Err... tengo que ir al baño. Te veo en clase," Harry dijo, levantándose de la mesa abruptamente. Lo mas que deseaba en aquel momento era tirarse agua helada en el rostro y gritarse al espejo hasta quedar ronco.

Pero no se había podido alejar ni dos pies de la mesa Gryffindor cuando Hermione lo interceptó. –"¡Harry!" gritó la chica alegremente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry y dándole un apretón que por poco le rompe en dos. A pesar de lo mal que se sentía, Harry no pudo detener el deseo de sonreír.

-"Hola, Hermione. Es bueno verte también," Harry susurró, dándole un tímido abrazo. El olor de su shampoo de lavanda colgaba alrededor de él, y se sentía extrañamente intoxicado. La sensación de rico calientito que se le había regado por todo el cuerpo cuando Hermione lo abrazo desapareció abruptamente cuando ella lo empujó a la distancia de los brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-"Harry, ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?" Hermione le regaño, obviamente refiriéndose a la estupidez que había cometido Harry la noche anterior de trepar uno de los estantes de la biblioteca.

-"Estaba... ¡estaba tratando de estudiar!" Harry tartamudeó. Hermione lo miró amenazadoramente, preguntándose si era seguro creer que Harry era capaz de semejante idiotez.

-"¡Vamos, Mione! Siempre me estas diciendo que debo leer otras cosas que no sean La Historia del Quidditch, ¿verdad? Pues deberías estar orgullosa de mí, porque por fin te hice caso," Harry mintió, esperando que la sonrisa de niño bueno que tenia fuera lo suficiente para engañar a Hermione.

Aparentemente, su sonrisa funcionaba, porque la expresión amenazante de Hermione se transformó en una expresión de preocupación y paciencia. –"La próxima vez que decidas estudiar, trata de no rajarte la cabeza en el proceso. No puedo creer que salgas con más lesiones de un viaje a la biblioteca de las que tienes cuando terminas un partido de Quidditch," Hermione le contestó.

Harry se recordó de lo que Ron le había dicho la noche anterior de cómo Hermione había arruinado su sweater al utilizarlo para parar el sangrado de su cabeza. Unos sentimientos que no lograba identificar despertaron dentro de él.

-"Hermione... gracias por cuidar de mí en la biblioteca... Ron me dijo lo que pasó," Harry dijo suavemente, sintiéndose nervioso. No sabia la razón del por que; Hermione había dado la cara por él en muchas ocasiones, y él le había agradecido sin problemas todas y cada una de ellas.

-"No te preocupes, Harry... aunque si me quieres regalar un abrigo nuevo la próxima vez que vayamos a Hogsmeade, no te voy a decir que no," dijo Hermione en tono juguetón.

–"Hablando de eso..." Hermione dijo de momento, como si se hubiese acordado de algo que se le había olvidado.

Nuevamente y sin aviso, Hermione lo tomó de los brazos y lo halo hacia ella, cerrando la distancia entre ambos, hasta que el largo de su cuerpo rozaba contra el de Harry. Harry tragó nerviosamente, su garganta sintiéndose repentinamente seca.

_'¿Qué hace Hermione? ¿Me va a besar? Dios, ¡se me dio! Argh, ¡no pienses eso!'_

Pero toda esperanza de que la proximidad de Hermione consistía un gesto romántico se esfumaron cuando Hermione movió el cabello de Harry lejos de su frente e inspeccionó el pequeño vendaje sobre su característica cicatriz.

-"Bueno, parece que esta sanando bien. Un día, o dos, y tu cabeza estará como nueva," Hermione susurró, su tono mostrando que aprobaba del buen tratamiento de Madame Pomfrey. O por lo menos, eso fue lo que Harry entendió. Apenas le podía mostrar atención a lo que decía cuando estaba enfocando todos sus esfuerzos en tratar de ignorar como la respiración de Hermione le hacia cosquillas en su piel.

Harry necesitaba una distracción... y rápido.

Hablando del Rey de Roma y Malfoy que se asoma.

-"No me digas que esta es la primera vez que te das cuenta de esa horripilante cicatriz, Granger. Sé que los hijos de muggles son un poco tontos... pero esto es demasiado," Malfoy dijo, en esa voz lenta y despreciable que hacia que Harry fantaseara con romperle los dientes de un puño.

Por lo menos, la presencia de Malfoy funcionaba como una ducha fría sobre Harry, y éste miró sobre el hombro de Hermione para encontrar a Malfoy con sus dos gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, parados a unos cuantos pies de ellos. Ron se levantó de la mesa y se puso en posición al lado de Harry.

-"Vete al demonio, Malfoy," Ron y Harry dijeron al mismo tiempo, listos para pelear si Malfoy comenzaba. Sin embargo, Hermione puso una mano calmante sobre el hombro de Harry, e hizo lo mismo con Ron. Con un dramático movimiento de su hermosa melena, Hermione miró sobre su hombro a Malfoy.

-"¿Cuál es tu problema, Draco?" Hermione le preguntó a Malfoy, su voz melosa y paciente. Malfoy hizo un gesto de burla y desprecio; si hay algo que él odiaba en este mundo era un "sangre sucia" que le llamara por su primer nombre.

-"No tengo ningún problema, Granger. Que es mas de lo que se puede decir de tus dos mejores amigos," Malfoy contestó, señalando con el dedo a Harry y a Ron. Harry nunca había escuchado a alguien diciendo la palabra "amigos" con tanto veneno en su voz.

Harry tensó los puños, pero se calmó al ver la expresión de tranquilidad que Hermione tenia cuando esta se viró para mirar a Malfoy frente a frente.

-"Ah, ya entiendo, Draco. Estas celoso," Hermione dijo, su voz tan paciente como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño... lo que hizo que Malfoy se molestara aun más.

-" ¿CELOSO? ¿Del perdedor de Potter? ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? Yo no quiero una cicatriz en mi frente" Malfoy le contestó, con cada palabra su rostro poniéndose más y más rojo. Hermione se rió suavemente.

-"No por la cicatriz, tontito... pero porque yo puedo tocar a mis amigos sin sentir la necesidad de lavarme las manos luego de hacerlo. Y según me han dicho, creo que tu novia Pansy aun no logra hacer eso contigo," Hermione dijo punzantemente, igualando el veneno en la voz de Malfoy con no-tan-inocente malicia.

-"Asquerosa sangre sucia," Malfoy susurró en voz amenazante. Harry estaba listo para atacar a Malfoy si siquiera intentaba tocar a su amiga. Hermione, sin embargo, no se había preocupado en lo absoluto. Lo que es mas, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró a Malfoy de manera desafiante.

-"Mejor ser una asquerosa sangre sucia que ser un mortífago que no ha salido del closet. ¿No crees, Draco?" Hermione contestó suavemente. Harry no hubiese creído que era posible, pero Malfoy se veía aun más rojo y molesto de lo que había estado hacia algunos momentos.

-"¿Algo más que pueda hacer por ti?" Hermione le preguntó a Draco, poniendo una expresión de cachorrita amorosa, fingiendo que sentía lastima por Malfoy. Harry tuvo que tragarse las ganas de reírse a toda voz; Malfoy tenía cara de que estaba a punto de explotar.

Malfoy miró a la mesa de la facultad, donde Snape, McGonagall y Hagrid estaban pendientes de la extraña interacción entre él y Hermione. Draco sabia que se tenía que calmar; no podía atraer problemas hacia él, no cuando el plan se había puesto en movimiento y el plazo para cumplirlo estaba tan cerca.

-"Seguiremos con esto después, Granger," Malfoy dijo amenazadoramente a Hermione, dando medio vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

-"Cuando quieras, cariño... que tengas un buen día," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus encantadores labios.

Draco aún estaba en el Gran Comedor cuando un aplauso estruendoso irrumpió de la mesa de los Gryffindors. Todos comenzaron a aplaudir a Hermione, quien juguetonamente se inclinó en señal de reverencia a su fiel publico. -"¡Eso estuvo estupendo, Hermione!" Ron dijo, el orgullo por su mejor amiga haciéndose obvio en su voz.

-"Gracias, Ron," Hermione contestó, aun con esa sonrisa juguetona plasmada en su rostro. Hermione se volteó y, sin pedir permiso, comenzó a hacerle el nudo de la corbata a Harry. Harry tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro; había algo tan personal e hipnotizador en el simple gesto que Harry sentía que el corazón le estaba latiendo un poco más rápido.

Hermione terminó con el nudo de la corbata y paso sus manos sobre el frente de la chaqueta de Harry en un intento por suavizar las arrugas de su uniforme.

El contacto de las manos de Hermione con su pecho, aunque fuese a través de su camisa, hizo que Harry sintiera cosas que no deseaba explorar.

Cuando Hermione subió la vista y miró el rostro de Harry, encontró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa placentera que contrastaba con lo cansado de sus ojos esmeraldas. Harry continuó sonriéndole, y a ella le picó la curiosidad por la expresión en su rostro.

-"¿Qué sucede?" Hermione preguntó, tratando de parecer indiferente. Sus manos aún estaban recostadas del pecho de Harry.

-"Eres increíble, Mione... simplemente increíble," Harry contestó abruptamente antes de poder pensar en lo que hacia. Hermione comenzó a reír, pensando que Harry lo decía por lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy momentos antes.

Sacó sus manos de sobre Harry y metió una de ellas en su bolsillo. Cuando la mano reapareció, Hermione estaba agarrando su varita mágica. Sin perder un momento mas, le apuntó a Harry a la cabeza y dijo, "Oculus Reparo."

Instantáneamente, la grieta en el cristal de sus anteojos desapareció, dejándolos como nuevo. Por un segundo, Harry vio a la Hermione de 10 años que había conocido en el tren a Hogwarts en su primer viaje hacia la escuela de magia.

Recordó que nunca le había agradecido a Neville y a su rana el que Hermione apareciera en su vida.

Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione aún le sonreía suavemente. –"Me alegra verte tan feliz," Harry dijo, preguntándose si había una razón en particular para el buen humor de Hermione esta mañana.

-"Gracias, Harry. Es que me alegre tanto de verte bien que no iba a permitir que el hurón arrastrado de Malfoy me arruinara la mañana," Hermione dijo, guiñando el ojo mientras guardaba su varita.

_'¡Es por mí! ¡Esta feliz por mí!'_

Harry sentía más energías que cuando se levanto en la mañana, y hasta sintió deseos de comer un poco mas con tal de compartir el desayuno con Hermione. Pero todo esto se desvaneció cuando vio a un brazo fuerte deslizarse sobre los hombros de su mejor amiga.

Miro algo aturdido mientras Roger, el dueño del ofensivo brazo, plantaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Hermione.

-"Estuviste increíble, Hermione," Roger dijo suavemente, dándole una brillante sonrisa a Hermione. Harry combatió el deseo de ver como se vería la sonrisa de Roger si él le volara todos los dientes de un puño.

-"Gracias, Roger," Hermione dijo con una expresión extrañamente tímida. Harry miró con algo de sobresalto como las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaban.

_'Esto no te importa, Harry... ¡ ¡ Esto no te importa ! ! '_

-"Hola, Harry. Me alegro que verte mejor que anoche," Roger dijo cordialmente mientras tornaba su atención hacia Harry. Solamente Ron se dio cuenta de lo forzada que era la sonrisa de Harry cuando éste se obligó a contestarle el saludo a Roger.

-"Bueno... vamos, Hermione. Te acompaño a tu siguiente clase," Roger dijo, su atención regresando a la joven parada entre Harry y él.

-"¡Aún no ha desayunado!" Ron y Harry contestaron al mismo tiempo, sus dientes chasqueando del coraje. Hermione, quien aparentemente no se daba cuenta del efecto que tenia Roger en sus mejores amigos, le sonrió.

-"Sabes... no tengo hambre. Creo que mejor no desayuno y aprovecho bien el almuerzo," Hermione contestó. Roger, actuando la parte del perfecto caballero, le ofreció su brazo a Hermione.

Hermione tomó su brazo, y miró a Ron y a Harry, diciendo, -"Nos vemos en clase."

-"Nos vemos luego, chicos," Roger dijo, dándoles otra irritante sonrisa. Con eso, Hermione se dio la vuelta y caminó junto a Roger hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, dejando atrás a Harry con la boca abierta y a Ron tan molesto que por poco bota humo por las orejas.

-"Nos vemos luego... ¡NOS VEMOS LUEGO! ¿Desde cuando son un "nos", eh?" Ron dijo, poniendo cara de que quería agarrar a Roger por el cuello y no soltarle hasta que sus labios tomaran una tonalidad azul.

Ron no escuchaba respuesta de Harry, y cuando se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a Harry que pensaba de Roger y Hermione juntos, se asustó.

La expresión de Harry no se parecía a la de Ron... era una que solo se podía describir como de puro pánico.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucede?" Ron preguntó, preocupado. Harry se veía más pálido de lo que se había visto cuando estaba inconsciente en el hospital. Nuevamente, Harry se quedó mudo, mirando hacia el lugar por donde Roger y Hermione habían desaparecido.

-"Harry, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa?" Ron presionó, mientras trataba de descifrar por que la cara de terror de Harry. ¿Es que acaso había visto algo en el Gran Comedor que nadie mas había visto?

Sorpresivamente, Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron y lo agarró dolorosamente por el brazo. -"OUCH! ¿Qué es?" Ron le preguntó.

-"Ron... si te digo algo importante... ¿me prometes que no te vas a reír? ¿Me prometes que me vas a ayudar a salir del problema en que me he metido?" Harry preguntó. Ron estaba seguro que se tenía que ver tan asustado como Harry.

-"¡Sí, lo prometo! Ahora ¿me puedes decir que esta sucediendo?" Ron prometió mientras soltaba su mano del agarre industrial de Harry.

Harry le confesó a Ron lo que él acababa de descubrir cuando vio a Hermione salir de la mano con Roger.

-"La pocion sigue funcionando. Todavía estoy enamorado de Hermione. Y necesito un antídoto... ¡para ya!"

Ron rompió su promesa inmediatamente cuando se le rió a Harry en la cara.

-----------------

Ah, gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado, ya que me han inspirado mucho. Déjenme saber lo que piensan de este, ¿de acuerdo?

**Mane Black**: íHola Mane! ¡Creo que la pregunta de que pasara cuando Harry vea a Hermione de nuevo con Roger quedo contestada... el problema esta echo un ocho! Hehe, ¿crees que esto era el empujoncito que necesitaba Harry? Quizás sí... pero quizás no. ¡Espero que haya sido lo suficientemente largo!

**Fallen Fan**: Aw, gracias por dejarme un mensajito. ¡Se aprecio muchísimo!

**Rosana**: ¿"Re-tierna"? Ay, como me gusta esa palabra. Me alegro que te haya gustado la escenita. A mí también me gusta muchísimo Hermione haciendo el nudo de la corbata de Harry en este capitulo... creo que también es "re-tierna". Déjame decirte Rosana que tienes un muy buen ojo... ¡buen trabajo!

**Dama-blanca**: Hola, ¡mi niña! Lo prometido es deuda, así que aquí tengo el próximo capitulo. ¡Es mejor que la versión en ingles! LOL No había pensado en que tu y yo tenemos la costumbre de interrumpir los patrones de sueño de Harry y Hermione... ¡qué malas somos! Ay, que lindo que tu tienes un Harry para apapuchear en tu casa. Gracias a Madame Pomfrey, Harry esta mejor... aunque nuestra Hermione todavía no para de tratar de cuidar de el. ¿Qué es una guanábana? Pues es una fruta que es suave y tierna por dentro, pero que generalmente se encuentra en la parte de arriba del árbol... si no se recoge a tiempo, cuando madura y se cae de la rama, generalmente explota cuando se da contra la tierra... en otras palabras, se revienta como la cabeza del pobre Harry. Es una fruta muy buena, btw. LOL Que mucho odias a Roger. El pobre no es tan malo. Pero que rayos podía decirle el pobre Harry a Hermione... ¿qué la había espiado en la biblioteca porque estaba celoso de Roger? ¡Harry es un hombre! O se duerme, o cambia el tema. Pero el besito fue bien tierno si... casi tan tierno como Hermione jugando con el pelo de Harry hint hint Nos vemos pronto, cielo. Te me cuidas mucho. Un abrazo y un beso para ti.

**Patronus**: Ay, gracias por el comentario. Pienso lo mismo que tu... solamente unos pocos suertudos se dan cuenta de lo que tienen antes de que lo pierden.

**Lucumbus**: Ah, ¡que buena idea! Pero hay un problemita... en este fic Harry no esta en el equipo de Quidditch. Como en OoTP, la malvada de Umbridge le hizo un "lifetime ban" a Harry de Quidditch, decidí no ponerlo en el equipo. Sin embargo, va a ver una escenita mas adelante en una escoba que creo que te va a gustar mucho. LOL ¿Darle otra pocion a Hermi? Otra buena sugerencia. Veremos que pasa. Que bueno que estas loco, porque de los locos quedamos pocos.

**Calixta**: Ay, gracias Calixta. En este capitulo si que hay muchos mas detalles en español que en la versión en ingles. ¿Escritoras favoritas? Ay, si me vas a hacer llorar! LOL De verdad, mil gracias por el apoyo.

**Y gracias a todos,**

**Anasazi**


	5. Amores Perros Parte 2

Capitulo 5: Amores Perros, Parte 2 

_"Porque tus amores perros me van a matar  
sin haberme dado siquiera un poco de felicidad."_

_        -_Julieta Venegas "_Amores Perros_"

---------------

12:05 PM

Ron acarició su brazo aun adolorido en el lugar donde Harry le había golpeado por haber roto la promesa de no reírse de la peculiar situación. La verdad era que Ron no se había dado cuenta de lo que él encontraba gracioso y afortunado, Harry lo encontraba absoluta y positivamente desastroso.

Por eso, Ron intento calmar a Harry, diciéndole que le iba a ayudar a buscar un antídoto para la poción. Pero, para hacer honesto, Ron no pensaba que lo que Harry estaba sintiendo por Hermione era enteramente causado por su desventura durante la clase de Snape.

-"Tienes que comer algo. Casi no desayunaste," Ron le dijo a Harry mientras le arrastraba hacia el Gran Comedor, las clases de la mañana ya atrás.

-"No tengo hambre," Harry murmuró sin ganas. A Ron le estaban sonando las tripas; después de todo, lo que había desayunado esa mañana no constituía ni la mitad de lo que era un desayuno normal para él.

Pero Harry... Harry le daba lástima.  Con la cara que tenia el chico de los ojos verdes, cualquiera hubiese pensado que había recibido un búho en la mañana diciéndole que le habían atropellado a su perrito.

Harry apenas había hablado durante las clases. Como Roger había desarrollado la molesta costumbre de esperar por Hermione fuera del salón de clases para acompañarla hasta la siguiente clase, Ron había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle a Harry que le sucedía mientras caminaban juntos hacia la clase de Historia de la Magia.

-"Tu sabes que me sucede," Harry susurró cuando ya no aguantaba más las preguntas de Ron. Harry miró hacia al frente y suspiró, su rostro enrojeciéndose repentinamente. Ron miró hacia donde Harry miraba para ver a Hermione y Roger a unos 10 metros de ellos. Hermione estaba hablando animadamente de la lección que acababa de tomar, y Roger pretendía que le escuchaba mientras apretaba el brazo que tenia alrededor de la cintura de Hermione.

-"OH, eso... se me había olvidado," Ron dijo rápidamente mientras bajaba la vista. A Ron le daba trabajo pensar que algo que él esperaba que sucediera desde su Quinto Año en Hogwarts terminara siendo un desastre.

-"Um... Harry... quizás... quizás debas tratar de evitar estar cerca de Hermione hasta que... hasta que encontremos el antídoto. Claro, sin herirle los sentimientos," Ron le aconsejó.

-"¿Tratar de evitarla? Ella ya esta siendo un buen trabajo evitándonos a nosotros," Harry murmuró. Ron hizo una mueca; no estaba acostumbrado a escuchar la voz de Harry llena de tanta amargura.

-"Ella no lo esta haciendo a propósito. Es que ese maldito de Roger no la suelta ni en las esquinas," Ron dijo, saltando a la defensa de su mejor amiga.

-"¿Sabes que?" Harry dijo con un sorpresivo arranque de energía. Ron le miró al rostro; Harry no se sentía mejor, pero por lo menos, había decidido enfocar su amargura en algo (o alguien) más.

-"¿Qué?" Ron preguntó, decidiendo que lo mejor que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

-"Creo que Roger sabe lo que sucede... creo que sabe exactamente lo que siento por Hermione y me esta restregando en la cara el hecho de que él esta con ella," Harry dijo, crujiendo sus dientes.

Ron estaba sorprendido, pero no por la razón que Harry pensaba. ¿Acaso Harry no se daba cuenta de lo que acababa de decir? –"Err... amigo..." Ron dijo tentativamente. Harry se detuvo y Ron hizo lo mismo. Los dos estaban parados entre la entrada del castillo y las puertas para el Gran Comedor.

Harry estaba siguiendo con su mirada a Roger y a Hermione, quienes habían salido del castillo y ahora caminaban por los patios hacia el lago.

-"HARRY!" Ron le gritó, forzando la atención de Harry hacia el pelirrojo.

-"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó sin entusiasmo.

-"Acabas de decir que Roger sabe exactamente lo que TU sientes por Hermione... ¡TU!" Ron dijo suavemente. Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de su error.

-"¡Quiero decir la poción! Lo que la poción me hace creer que siento por Hermione," Harry dijo más rápido que una bala. Antes de que Ron pudiera preguntar algo mas, una delicada mano cruzaba sus dedos con los de él.

-"Hola, amor," Ron dijo con una sonrisa, olvidándose momentáneamente de Harry, Hermione y la poción mientras miraba a la hermosa joven parada a su lado. Había crecido en los últimos dos años hasta que ya no era la pequeña y delgada niña que conoció en su Quinto Año, pero una hermosa joven con largo cabello rubio y los ojos azules mas encantadores que Ron jamás había visto.

-"Hola, Ronald," Luna Lovegood dijo con una sonrisa, dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla. Harry suspiró, enfocando su mirada en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera a la pareja feliz parada frente a él.

-"Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Luna preguntó, tornando su atención hacia Harry. Harry siempre se sorprendía de lo ausente de su mirada, pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber de la inteligencia y sabiduría que se escondían detrás de sus grandes ojos.

-"Estoy... bien," Harry dijo, obligándose a dar una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Amor, ¿qué hay para almorzar?" Ron preguntó. Ya no aguantaba el hambre.

-"No sé. He estado esperando por ti para entrar. ¿Te acuerdas? Quedamos en que íbamos a almorzar juntos," Luna le contestó.

-"Es verdad," Ron dijo, mirando a Harry apologéticamente, añadiendo, -"Harry, ¿nos quieres acompañar?"

Ron se veía descolorido. En realidad no quería dejar solo a Harry en el estado emocional en que se encontraba.

-"No te preocupes, Ron. En realidad no tengo hambre. Creo que me iré a la biblioteca y comenzare con el ensayo de Pociones," Harry dijo rápidamente. Sabia que Ron no quería dejarlo solo, pero lo menos que necesitaba era pasar una hora viendo como su mejor amigo y su novia se hacían cariñitos.

-"Nos vemos luego," Harry dijo antes de que Ron o Luna protestaran de que no era ninguna molestia que Harry les acompañara. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente por el pasillo con ningún objetivo concreto fuera de alejarse de todos ellos.

Harry siguió caminando hasta que los pies le comenzaron  a doler, pensando en todo y en nada al mismo tiempo. Cuando finalmente miró sus alrededores, se encontró a algunos cuantos metros de la entrada a la torre de Astronomía, mientras la pintura del frustrado caballero Cadogan le retaba a un duelo de honor.

-"Ahora no," Harry le contestó sin hacerle mucho caso mientras comenzó a subir por las escaleras. Por alguna razón, Harry sentía que por mas que se alejara de los demás no era lo suficiente. Cuando alcanzó la parte superior de la torre, Harry ya no tenía aire, y el cuerpo le dolía del esfuerzo y de la falta de alimento.

Pero se sintió casi feliz y despreocupado cuando sintió el viento azotando a su cuerpo. Era tan refrescante que sintió como una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el viento lo acariciara. Levantó sus brazos a los lados e imaginó lo que seria poder volar como un ave.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, aun estaba en la torre de Astronomía, con sus brazos extendidos a los lados como un chiquillo con complejo de Superman. Bajó sus brazos y camino hacia el borde. Asegurándose que nadie le estaba mirando desde abajo, hizo lo que había querido hacer desde que visito la torre por primera vez... brincó la repisa, se sentó en el borde y miró hacia abajo.

Los patios de Hogwarts eran en realidad hermosos en esta época del año. El otoño ya estaba sobre ellos; las hojas de los árboles ya habían comenzado a vestirse de naranja y marrón, y el aire estaba impregnado de un cálido olor a cambio. Hubiese sido una vista muy relajante si Harry no tuviese otras cosas en su mente.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron sobre Hermione automáticamente, buscándola en los patios y encontrándola inmediatamente como por instinto. Ella estaba sentada junto a Roger bajo la sombra de un árbol. Harry no tenía muy buen sentido de dirección para otras cosas que no fueran Quidditch, pero estaba seguro de que ese árbol era EL árbol, cuya sombra había refugiado tantas veces a Ron, Harry y Hermione.

Harry sabia que era incorrecto que él se sintiera como se sentía, pero aun así, no podía evitar odiar a Roger en aquel momento. Roger era un intruso en su mundo, y estaba lentamente, pero de seguro, alejando a Hermione de Ron y de él.

_'Espera... ¿porque estoy pensando así? Hermione no nos va a desertar. ¡Siempre estaremos juntos! ¿Verdad? Además, no tuve problema alguno cuando Ron comenzó a salir con Luna. Nunca pensé que Luna iba a alejar a Ron de nosotros. Nunca los seguí ni les espié... nunca me dieron ganas de patearle el trasero...'_

Harry se dio cuenta de QUE era diferente esta vez cuando sintió una inexplicable angustia al ver como Roger acariciaba suavemente la mejilla de Hermione.

_'¡Maldita sea, Harry! ¡Hermione tenia razón! Cuando no estas buscando problemas, los problemas te buscan a ti. ¿Por qué tuviste que complicar todo con esa maldita poción? Como si ya no tuvieses suficientes problemas, tenias que venir y hacer algo increíblemente estúpido que pone en peligro lo mejor que has tenido en tu vida.'_

Harry miró hacia abajo... hacia el árbol. Hermione parecía escuchar lo que Roger estaba diciendo mientras mordía una manzana roja, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mientras se recostaba del tronco.

La ultima vez que Harry había estado debajo del árbol, él era el que había estado recostado del tronco, su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de Hermione mientras la cabeza de su amiga descansaba sobre su hombro. Estaban divirtiéndose mientras veían a Ron recreándole a Luna la pesadilla que había sido su ultima lección de Pociones.

Apenas había pasado una semana, pero para Harry parecía una eternidad.

_'Tienes que mantenerte lejos de ella, amigo. No puedes arriesgarte a herirle... sabes que tienes el carácter explosivo. ¿Te acuerdas de tu Quinto Año? ¿Cuándo Hermione te intento detener una y otra vez de ir al Departamento de Misterios y, una y otra vez, le gritaste, dirigiendo todo tu coraje y frustración sobre una de las pocas personas que estaba de tu lado? Si solo le hubieses escuchado, Sirius estaría vivo...'_

Sintió como su pecho se comprimía tanto que por un momento se quedó sin aire. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en Sirius ahora? Había pasado todo el verano después del incidente y una buena parte de su Sexto Año culpándose de la muerte de su padrino, y había sido la época más dolorosa de su corta vida. ¿Cómo no podría serlo? Después de todo, su padrino había dado su propia vida para salvarle.

Pero si había algo que había sacado a Harry de esa depresión y amargura era el hecho de que Hermione y Ron nunca le abandonaron. Hermione había sido la única con quien él podía hablar libremente de Sirius, que le escuchaba mientras él gritaba, maldecía, y lloraba en memoria de su amigo. Su amistad, en vez de destruirse, había prevalecido y era más fuerte que nunca.

Se sentía enfermo físicamente de solo pensar que él podría hacer algo para poner esa amistad en peligro y que podría hacer que la perdiera para siempre.

Por eso, cuando llego el momento de irse de la torre hacia su próxima lección del día, Harry camino con un solo curso de acción en la cabeza.

Encontrar un antídoto a la poción lo antes posible y mantenerse lejos de Hermione hasta que lo hiciera.

Ese parecía ser el único plan que mantendría su sanidad intacta.

--------------------

Más tarde

Salón de Transfiguraciones

-"Sr. Weasley, ¿podría callarse? Estoy tratando de dar una clase," la Profesora Minerva McGonagall dijo, apretando sus delgados labios mientras miraba molesta a Ron.

-"Disculpe," Ron dijo, bajando el rostro y tratándose de concentrar en su libro de Transfiguraciones. Había pasado casi una hora tratando de hacer que Harry le hablara, pero Harry estaba inmóvil en su silla, sus ojos tristes enfocados sobre el escritorio.

Apenas McGonagall se había dado la vuelta cuando Ron se acercó nuevamente a Harry y le susurró, -"¡Ves! Ya tu silencio me metió en problemas."

-"¡NO es mi culpa si tú aun no has aprendido a callarte! ¡Te dije que estoy bien! ¡Déjame tranquilo, por favor!" Harry finalmente contestó con voz impaciente.

El hecho de que apenas había dormido la noche anterior y de que no había tenido nada que comer desde la rebanada de pan del desayuno finalmente se hizo evidente en Harry. Se sentía exhausto y hasta un poco mareado.

Hermione le había estado lanzando miradas de preocupación durante toda la clase, pero Harry había logrado evitar que sus ojos se cruzaran. Cuando Hermione miró a Ron a ver si tenia más información sobre lo que le sucedía a Harry, Ron simplemente encogió sus hombros.

Ron tenia solamente una sospecha de lo que estaba mal con Harry ese día... y estaba seguro de que el chico de los ojos verdes lo mataría si compartía su sospecha con Hermione.

Harry se frotó la nariz soñolientamente, cerrando sus ojos. Estaba tan cansado y la cabeza le dolía tanto que ya no escuchaba como McGonagall explicaba el efecto de la transfiguración en las criaturas con altas habilidades cognitivas.

-----------------

_Todo se volvió oscuro, hasta que una suave neblina gris se levantó alrededor de él. Parecía moverse lentamente en derredor, pero poco a poco Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba ganando velocidad._

_Harry comenzó a temblar del frió. Se abrazo a si mismo para protegerse y miró alrededor, buscando una manera de penetrar la neblina y salir de ese misterioso lugar._

_Pero no había salida. La misteriosa neblina gris lo rodeaba por completo. Y ahora, había ganado tanta velocidad que Harry apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, ya que el frío era tan intenso que sentía que le estaban poniendo agujas en la piel._

_Sintió como algo le tocaba la pierna... y luego su brazo... su pecho... su mejilla. Lo que sea que lo estaba tocando se sentía tan frío como el hielo y tan punzante como cristal cortado. Harry se obligo a abrir los ojos, y soltó un pequeño grito, asombrado de la vista ante sus ojos._

_Eran manos... delgadas, espectrales y horripilantes... que salían de la neblina y intentaban agarrarle._

_Instintivamente, Harry camino hacia atrás, pero se detuvo cuando sintió como una de esas manos se envolvía alrededor de su cuello. Comenzó apretarle, hasta que los pulmones de Harry quemaban por falta de aire y la vista se lo oscurecía._

_Y entonces, Harry los escuchó... cientos de voces... frías, arrastradas y en perfecta coordinación. El misterioso coro venia de la neblina que le rodeaba._

_Finalmente, pudo descifrar lo que las voces le decían._

_"Tu tiempo... terminó."_

---------------

-"¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!"

Harry puso su mano sobre su frente y dio un fuerte suspiro. Tenia un dolor agudo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza, y escuchaba como si alguien le estuviera gritando.

Abrió sus ojos verdes y por un momento, la repentina luz le cegó. Mientras sus ojos se ajustaban lentamente a la claridad, Harry se dio cuenta que le rodeaban los rostros preocupados de Ron, Hermione y la Profesora McGonagall.

-"¿Qué... qué paso?" Harry dijo, sintiéndose sumamente mareado. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el piso a dos metros de su escritorio.

-"¡Comenzaste a gritar! Y... la silla se viró y... bueno, ¡te reventaste en el suelo! ¡Por segunda vez en menos de un día! ¿Cómo te sientes?" Ron dijo, sus pecas más notables debido a lo pálido que tenia el rostro.

-"¿Qué sucedió, Sr. Potter?" La Profesora McGonagall pregunto preocupada mientras Ron, Hermione y Seamus ayudaban a Harry a levantarse del suelo.

Harry exploró su cansado cerebro buscando una contestación. ¿Qué rayos le había pasado?  Bueno, sabia que se había quedado dormido... probablemente tuvo una pesadilla. ¿Pero con qué? Apenas podía recordar mientras trataba de hacer sentido de ciertas imágenes que se le olvidaban antes de que pudiese agarrarlas.

Pero el frío... sí podía recordar un frío tan intenso que sentía que le temblaban los huesos. Miró hacia el lado por un momento para encontrar a Hermione agarrándole por el brazo, sus ojos marrón abiertos en señal de nerviosismo.

-"Me... me quede dormido, Profesora. Lo siento por interrumpir. ¿Me puedo excusar?" Harry dijo rápidamente; lo último que necesitaba era tener a la persona que él tenia que evitar por el momento encima de él, cuidándole como si fuera un niño.

Harry miró a los demás alumnos... todos se veían preocupados, pero los que eran más cercanos a él tenían caras de terror. Harry no tenía que ser un genio para saber porque... el último arranque de estos que Harry había experimentado fue cuando Voldemort lo utilizó para tratar de conseguir la profecía.

-"Por supuesto, Sr. Potter. Sé que ha tenido una noche difícil. Pero le pido de favor que pase por donde Madame Pomfrey antes de irse a su habitación. Quiero asegurarme de que todo este bien," McGonagall instruyó. Hermione le toco la parte de atrás de la cabeza y Harry soltó un gemido de dolor.

Con una ultima mirada a Hermione, Harry agarro sus libros y salió corriendo del salón. Sus dos amigos compartieron una mirada de inquietud, preguntándose que rayos le había pasado a Harry.

Por tentador que fuera la idea de irse directamente a la biblioteca para buscar el antídoto, Harry decidió mantener su palabra y visitar la enfermería como le había prometido a McGonagall. Unos minutos después, se encontró con Madame Pomfrey, quien le miraba con una mezcla de coraje y preocupación maternal mientras le revisaba la inflamación en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

-"¡Sr. Potter, tiene que tener mas cuidado! ¡Ya le ha sobrepasado al Sr. Longbottom en visitas a la enfermería en una semana!" Madame Pomfrey dijo mientras le daba una pequeña botella con un liquido blanco y espeso en su interior.

-"Tome esto antes de dormir. Le ayudara a tener un sueño relajador y libre de sueños," le dijo mientras señalaba a la botellita.

-"Gracias," Harry dijo cortésmente, agradecido que Madame Pomfrey fuera enfermera y no psiquiatra, porque si ella fuera psiquiatra Harry estaba seguro que ya lo hubiesen enviado al manicomio.

Caminaba apresuradamente hacia el cuarto común, ignorando las punzadas de dolor que registraba su cabeza mientras se trataba de concentrar en la idea de una cálida ducha y una comida antes de irse a la biblioteca a buscar el antídoto. Pero sus pensamientos fueron desviados rápidamente cuando vio a Hermione al otro lado del pasillo, corriendo hacia él.

-"¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?" Hermione susurró velozmente, sus encantadores ojos marrón llenos de ansiedad y ternura.

-"Estoy bien, Hermione. Es solo un pequeño golpe," dijo suavemente, sintiendo como su resolución se esfumaba cuando ella se le acercó y se inclino sobre su cuerpo mientras confirmaba que no tuviera un golpe de cuidado.

Cuando estuvo satisfecha de que Harry estaba relativamente bien, tomó un paso hacia atrás y le miró directamente a los ojos. –"Harry, ¿qué esta pasando?" Hermione preguntó suavemente.

-"Ya te lo dije. Me dormí, tuve una pesadilla, me caí de la silla, y me di un golpe en la cabeza. Eso es todo," Harry dijo, su voz casual dentro de las circunstancias. La verdad era que la proximidad del cuerpo de Hermione al suyo le había puesto los pelos de punta. Harry comenzó a caminar hacia su destino inicial, pero esta vez Hermione le seguía el paso.

-"No estoy hablando de eso. Estoy hablando de lo extraño que te has portado desde anoche," Hermione dijo con certeza, sus ojos tratando de penetrar la mascara que era la expresión de Harry.

-"No sé que estas hablando," Harry dijo rápidamente, esperando que Hermione no se diera cuenta de lo roja que se habían puesto sus mejillas.

-"No me mientas, Harry. ¡Te conozco! Sé que algo pasa contigo y me estas tratando de mantener en la oscuridad. ¡Dime que sucede para poder ayudarte!" Hermione dijo suavemente mientras obligaba a sus cortas piernas a seguir los pasos largos de Harry.

-"Hermione, no necesito que me ayudes. ¡Todo esta bien!" Harry dijo con algo de dureza. Se sorprendió cuando sintió la usualmente delicada mano de Hermione sobre su brazo, forzándolo a detenerse y girándolo hasta que le tenia de frente.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué te has pasado la mitad del día ignorándome?" Hermione dijo. Harry no tuvo otra opción que perderse en esos ojos, y se sorprendió de lo que encontró en ellos. No solo había preocupación... sino coraje y dolor.

Esa no era su intención. De hecho, lo único que quería era mantenerse lejos de ella para no herirla.

-"Estas imaginando cosas, Hermione," Harry contestó bruscamente. Por mas que quisiera no herirla, sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo con Hermione, iba a ser algo peor. Tenía que irse de ahí y rápido.

A Hermione le dolió mucho el tono de la voz de Harry, pero al siguiente momento su coraje había retornado a toda potencia.

-"¿Imaginando cosas? ¿Cómo rayos puedes decirme eso sin echarte a reír? Estoy preocupadísima por ti y ¿así es como me pagas? ¿IGNORÁNDOME? " Hermione gritó molesta.

Le toco el turno de sentirse herido a Harry, ya que era la primera vez que Hermione le gritaba de coraje.

_'Espera un momento... ¡ella es la que ha estado ignorándote la mitad del día! En el desayuno, el almuerzo... entre las clases... ¡ella es la que se ha ido con ese baboso hijo de perra! ¡No yo!'_

_'Harry, cálmate antes de que metas la pata.'_

_'¿Qué me calme? ¿QUE ME CALME?'_

_'Joder. Ya la vas a hacer.'_

Y una vez mas, el famoso temperamento corto de Harry hizo su magistral aparición.

-"¿Yo te he ignorado? ¿YO? ¡Pues me sorprende que te hayas dado cuenta con lo ocupada que has estado con Roger! ¡Probablemente has intercambiado tanta saliva con el idiota que se ha afectado tu cerebro! ¡Así que no vuelvas a decir que yo te estoy ignorando cuando has sido tú la que nos ha abandonado!" Harry le gritó, su boca contorsionándose en una expresión digna del mismo Malfoy.

La cara de Hermione estaba tan roja que cualquiera diría que era la octava Weasley.

-"¿Intercambiando saliva, eh? Así que de eso se trata esto... de lo que Ron y tu piensan de Roger... pues déjenme decirles que si se interesaran en conocerlo, tal vez sus actitudes cambiarían. ¡Y sepan que NO permitiré que se metan en mi vida sentimental! Nunca antes les ha importado y ¡no van a comenzar ahora!" Hermione dijo, su voz baja y temblorosa del coraje, mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

La ultima vez que había visto a Hermione tan molesta había sido cuando descubrió las manos llenas de cortaduras de Harry después de una de sus detenciones con Umbridge.

Harry se arrepintió automáticamente de abrir su bocota, y el coraje que había sentido hacia Hermione hacia solamente par de segundos ahora dirigido hacia él...

_'Que inteligente... después que la hiciste.'_

-"Lo siento, Hermione. Discúlpame. Es que estoy un poco... estoy cansado, adolorido, hambriento y distraído. No quise decir nada de lo que dije," Harry dijo con suavidad.

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó, y él vio como lentamente el coraje desaparecía de sus ojos. Finalmente, ella respiró profundamente y dijo, -"Te perdono, Harry. Pero... de verdad quiero que me digas que sucede. ¡Quiero ayudarte!"

Harry se mordió la lengua antes de que saliera algo de que arrepentirse. Sabia que su silencio le dolería a Hermione, pero ¿qué podía decirle? ¿Qué ella era la causa de su locura temporal porque una poción había hecho que él se enamorara locamente de ella?

Harry podía pensar en mil razones  por la que, por primera vez, no podía hablar con Hermione de sus problemas.

Cuando el silencio se volvió pesado, Hermione soltó un trémulo respiro. Hermione podía leer las expresiones de Harry como si fueran las paginas de un libro, y sabia que él no estaba preparado para hablar de lo que sucedía.

Pero como la historia pasada siempre se repite, Hermione sabia que Harry le diría que estaba pasando en el momento menos esperado.

-"De acuerdo. Entiendo que ahora no quieres hablar. Pero, recuerda..." Hermione dijo suavemente, acercándose nuevamente y poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro. No pudo evitar ver la expresión de desamparo en los ojos de su mejor amigo.

-"Cuando estés listo para hablar de lo que te sucede, estaré aquí para escuchar," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa triste. Se paró de puntitas y plantó un delicado beso en la mejilla de Harry, como el que le había dado a finales del Cuarto Año cuando se despidieron en el tren.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino, alejándose lentamente del sumamente desconcertado Harry.

Después de que confirmó que sus piernas seguían trabajando, Harry camino embelesado por los pasillos hasta que llego a su cuarto común, sus deseos de ir a la biblioteca y buscar un antídoto aplastados por el casto beso en la mejilla.

Llego a su dormitorio sin que nadie lo detuviera y, luego de poner cuidadosamente en su mesita de noche la botella de poción para dormir que Madame Pomfrey la había preparado, se tiró de boca a su cama, orando que el sueño lo encontrara pronto.

Pero fue su amigo Ron quien le halló primero. –"Oye, amigo. ¿Qué te paso en la clase?" Ron pregunto tan pronto como entro a la habitación, cambiándose de camisa antes de bajar para la cena.

-"No. ¿Tú también?" Harry murmuró, su boca presionada contra la cama, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos.

-"¿Quién ha estado preguntando?" Ron preguntó casualmente, aunque tenia la contestación bien sabida.

-"No te hagas el inocente. Sabes quien es," Harry dijo, virando la cabeza hacia el otro lado a ver si Ron entendía el mensaje y lo dejaba en paz.

-"¿De verdad? ¿Y cuando la viste? Sé que se fue de Transfiguraciones como alma que lleva el diablo, pero no me dijo a donde iba," Ron siguió hablando. Harry suspiró cansadamente; definitivamente Ron no le iba a dejar tranquilo hasta que su curiosidad no fuera satisfecha.

Sentándose en la cama, Harry decidió contarle a Ron lo que había ocurrido con Hermione en el pasillo. Cuando terminó el cuento, Harry se dio cuenta que las orejas de Ron estaban mas rosadas de lo normal.

-"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó, sabiendo que Ron estaba aguantándose de decirle algo importante.

-"Ella estaba en lo cierto. Te has pasado la mitad del día ignorándola," Ron dijo con seriedad.

-"No la he ignorado. ¿Cómo puedo ignorarla cuando lo único que hago es pensar en Hermione? Pero tampoco puedo estar cerca de ella... sabes que todo iría de mal en peor. ¡Hasta tu mismo lo dijiste! Así que no intentes que me sienta más culpable, ¿vale?" Harry dijo, esperando un poco de apoyo de la única persona que conocía su grave problema.

Si lo que buscaba era apoyo de parte de Ron, no lo encontró.

-"Y lo que dijiste de estar "intercambiando saliva" con Roger fue muy ofensivo. Me sorprende que Hermione, con el carácter que tiene, no te hubiese puesto su varita mágica de enema," Ron dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-"¡TE DIJE QUE YA ME SIENTO LO SUFICIENTEMENTE CULPABLE!" Harry le gritó. Últimamente parecía que gritaba por todo. ¿Acaso no era gritando que los adultos resolvían sus problemas?

Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Sintió un peso extra en la cama y abrió los ojos. Ron se había sentado en la cama y ahora estaba mirando hacia los patios por la pequeña ventana, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho en una expresión que le hacia parecer un espejo de su padre, Arthur Weasley. -"¿Sabes que?" Ron le preguntó, pensativo.

-"¿Qué?" Harry contestó cansadamente, recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos. Le dolía tanto que en cualquier momento le iba a explotar. Pero nada en el mundo lo podía preparar para las siguientes palabras de Ron.

-"Me recuerdas a un perro."

-"¿Un perro? Pero, ¿es que hoy es el Día Internacional de Insultar a Harry Potter?" Harry le dijo, levantándose de la cama de un golpe, indignado por la horrible comparación.

-"Cálmese, hombre. No es un insulto, es simplemente una observación. ¿Sabes como los perros se ponen cuando viene otro perro y comienza a merodear su territorio?" Ron preguntó.

Harry sacudió su cabeza; su única experiencia con la especie canina había sido con Sirius, y dudaba mucho que el comportamiento de un animagus reflejara con precisión el comportamiento del animal que representaba. -"No te sigo," Harry murmuró.

-"Los perros levantan la pata y orinan para marcar el territorio, Harry. Si... se orinan en todo lo que consideren suyo, para que ningún otro perro se atreva a quitárselos. Se orinan en el patio, en la ropa de su amo, en la alfombra, en..." Ron continuo diciendo, cuando Harry lo interrumpió.

-"¿Cuál es el punto de esta hermosa metáfora?" Harry preguntó, aguantando las ganas de golpear a Ron por segunda vez el día de hoy.

-"El punto es," Ron dijo calmadamente, levantándose de la cama y parándose directamente frente a Harry, -"que tienes que intentar dejar de ser un perro cuando estas cerca de Hermione. Ella no es tu territorio. Y si realmente te duele, recuerda que ella es un ser humano. Mejor que hables con ella y le expliques las como te sientes antes de que levantes la pata y le orines la pierna."

Con esas palabras, Ron caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y dijo, "Voy a ir a comer con Luna. Cuando vuelva, podemos trabajar en lo del antídoto si quieres." Y con eso, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedo solo... con sus pensamientos... sus sentimientos de culpa... y sobre todo... con un horrible dolor de cabeza.

'Definitivamente la hiciste.'

Harry se tiró hacia atrás en la cama y cerró los ojos. Lentamente, el sueño vino sobre él, trayendo imágenes de cierta brujita Gryffindor de cabello marrón siendo perseguida por los pasillos por lo que parecía ser un gran perro de cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Con una extraña cicatriz en la frente.

----------

¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo. Déjenme saber lo que piensan, ¡eh!

Y gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior:

**Monik**: Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Monik. Todos nos hemos sentido celosos por lo menos una vez en la vida. Pero algunos reaccionamos mejores que otros. ¡Yo tampoco me puedo aguantar por el libro seis! Mientras mas leo los libros, mas pienso que Ron esta enamorado de Hermione y que Hermione esta enamorada de Harry. Y creo que esa tensión se va a ser notable en el 6to libro. Hehe a mi también me encanta la relación de Ron y Ginny, y por eso los incluyo bastante en este fic (ya veras). ¡Nos vemos luego!

**Lucumbus**: LOL ¿Una lección de anti-cordialidad? Pero si a las mujeres le gustan que sean corteses con ellas. Y la versión en ingles ya va por el Cap. 10, pero para decirte la verdad en español incluyo mas detalles que en ingles, ya que me he dado cuenta cuando lo traduzco que faltan detallitos medio importantes. Así que te recomiendo que te quedes en la versión en español. Bye!

**Rosana**: ¿Quién dice que lo que pasa es real? Según Harry es que Ron hizo algo con su pocion que hace que dure mas tiempo. Hermione cuida mucho de Harry porque siempre ha sido muy maternal (sí, claro ;) ) Y si hubo un besito en este capitulo, pero dudo que eso era lo que querías ver. Saludos a ti tambien.

**Mane Black**: Heheh, a mí también me gusta mucho la escenita de la corbata. ¿Has visto el filme de PoA? Resulta que Hermione no es solamente buena con la boca, ¡pero que tira unos derechazos! Ha, pobre Roger. El no es malo. Oye, a todos le gusta a Harry celosin. Es que es muy lindo.

**Piolina Palmera**: Ah, gracias por el mensaje piolina. Espero que te siga gustando.

**Dama-blanca**: ¡Mi niña! Lo prometido es deuda. Gracias por esa escenita que me enviaste anoche.. Me inspiro para poder terminar el capitulo lo antes posible.

1) Has traído un buen punto. Ahora, puede ser que Roger ni se diera cuenta si Hermione había desayunado o no. Pero son los pequeños detalles, amor. Los pequeños detalles.

2) La corbata! No hay nada más sexy que ponerle la corbata a alguien (bueno... quizás quitarla )

3) Hehe Un pequeño homenaje al primer libro y a mi joven favorito, Neville.

4) Hehe Seria tentador dejar de escribir para ver si de verdad te apareces en mi casa. Pero como se cuanto yo sufriría si hicieras lo mismo con la Profecía, no lo voy a hacer.

Bueno mi niña, creo que no te voy a poder ver en Messenger hoy porque se me olvido que voy a buscar a mi hermana mayor y a su esposo al aeropuerto... pero si llego temprano, por supuesto que nos veremos. Te quiero mucho, linda!

**Calixta**: Ah, no te preocupes por eso. Solo me gusta saber que sigues leyendo. Espero que ya el castigo lo hayan levantado. Saludos y te cuidas!

Con cariño,

Anasazi


	6. Doble Filo

**Capitulo 6: Doble Filo****  
---------------**

12:05 PM

Harry no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado durmiendo, pero cuando abrió sus grandes ojos verdes se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscura la vista desde su ventana y que su estómago gruñía mas que nunca.

Su dolor de cabeza había disminuido, pero eso no fue lo suficiente para callar el gemido que salió de su boca cuando obligo a su cansado cuerpo a levantarse de la cama. Ninguno de sus compañeros de dormitorio estaba en el cuarto, y Harry no pensó dos veces en quitarse los zapatos y el resto de la ropa y caminar con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura hacia el baño.

Brincó a la primera ducha vacía que encontró y abrió la llave, dejando que el líquido caliente bajara por su cabeza y su espalda. Harry cerró los ojos y soltó un gran suspiro. Se sentía exhausto tanto física como emocionalmente.

No solamente había conseguido que Hermione se molestara con él, pero ahora también Ron estaba molesto, y el pelirrojo era el único que podía ayudarle con su singular problema.

Harry estuvo bajo la ducha por lo que parecían ser horas, el vapor subiendo a su alrededor mientras se masajeaba el cuello. El dolor que el agua caliente provocaba en su cuerpo resultaba ser extrañamente consolador, temporalmente distrayéndolo de los problemas que enfrentaba.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Harry comenzó a murmurar una canción que había escuchado el pasado verano que parecía describir su actual situación con similitud casi profética. Si esto era lo que se sentía estar enamorado... bueno, entonces Harry podía llegar solamente a una conclusión.

Estar enamorado... duele.

Harry pensó en la posibilidad de evadir a sus dos amigos por el resto del año, pero reconociendo lo ridículo de la idea, salió de la ducha, se secó con su toalla, y caminó a su habitación. Vistiéndose rápidamente en mahones de segunda mano (cortesía de su primo Dudley) y un cómodo sweater que la Sra. Weasley había tejido para él la pasada Navidad, Harry finalmente se puso los anteojos y bajo las escaleras.

Sabiendo que la suerte no estaba de su parte, las primeras personas que Harry vio cuando bajo las escaleras fueron Ron y Hermione. Ron tenia un libro abierto y media docena de hojas de pergamino regadas en la mesa de la sala común, mordiendo su labio mientras se concentraba en lo que Harry asumía era la asignación de Snape.

Crookshanks, el gato mágico de color jengibre que le pertenecía a su mejor amiga, estaba acurrucado frente al fuego de la chimenea. Harry solía embromar a Hermione diciéndole que Crookshanks era mas vago que él y Ron juntos. Pero si ese gato tenia algo especial era que podía discernir las emociones de la gente.

Harry deseaba mantenerse alejado de Crookshanks, por que estaba seguro que el gato iba a tratar de arrancarle los ojos si se le acercaba.

Hermione estaba sentada en su butaca favorita, cerca del fuego en la chimenea. Tenia el libro de Historia de la Magia abierto en su regazo, sus piernas encogidas debajo de su cuerpo, su cabeza recostada de su brazo derecho. Estaba vestida con unos viejos pantalones que le quedaban a las caderas y una camisilla gris que, para el sufrimiento de Harry, le quedaba demasiado apretada.

Seamus, quien estaba haciendo sus asignaciones al lado de Ron, fue el único que miró hacia arriba cuando escuchó los pasos en las escaleras. "¡Hola, Bello Durmiente!" Seamus dijo a Harry con una sonrisa, atrayendo la atención de Ron y Hermione hacia el chico de los ojos verdes.

"¿Te sientes mejor?," Ron preguntó, su voz seria mientras regresaba a su asignatura.

"Un poco," Harry contestó suavemente, lanzando una pequeña sonrisa de tregua a Hermione. Por un momento, vio una expresión de alivio en los ojos de su amiga, pero la expresión rápidamente desapareció cuando la joven bruja le devolvió el saludo y regreso a su lectura sin decirle una palabra.

Harry se sentó a la mesa al lado de Ron y miró al reloj sobre la chimenea. "9:14," murmuró, leyendo los viejos números a que apuntaban las manijas.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Harry preguntó a Ron, quien estaba maldiciendo entre dientes mientras hacia una bolita de la hoja de pergamino que estaba utilizando y la tiraba al otro lado de la mesa.

"El ensayo de la Historia de la Magia... Las Artes Oscuras y la Segunda Guerra Mundial," Ron suspiró mientras tomaba otra hoja de pergamino y comenzaba nuevamente con su ensayo.

"Se me había olvidado," Harry le contestó. Entre el problema de la pocion y los sueños extraños que estaba experimentando, el poco interés que usualmente mostraba en la escuela se había reducido a nada.

Harry se dio cuenta de que era muy tarde para ir a la biblioteca y comenzar la búsqueda por el antídoto. Mejor era que comenzara con su asignación, ya que apenas había aprobado el último examen de Historia de la Magia.

"Mejor empiezo yo también," Harry dijo cansadamente, alcanzando su mochila, que había dejado olvidada en la mesa luego de su pelea con Hermione. Cuando la abrió, se llevo una sorpresa. Había un pequeño bolso de papel sobre sus libros que el no había puesto ahí.

"¿Qué es esto?" Harry preguntó, sacando el bolso de papel y abriéndolo. Su cara tomó una expresión de asombro cuando vio que la bolsa contenía dos bizcochitos de chocolate, dos de banana, y una pequeña taza con tapa de chocolate caliente.

"Oh, eso... deberías comer algo," Ron dijo casualmente al ver la pequeña bolsa.

"Gracias," Harry dijo, verdaderamente agradecido, aprovechando para darle un buen mordisco a uno de los de chocolate. Por poco se ahoga cuando Ron añadió, "No me lo agradezcas a mí. No fue mi idea."

Ron no necesitaba dar mas información del tema.

_'Hermione'_

Harry miró hacia arriba en el momento en que la vista de Hermione estaba centrada en él. Ambos trataron de esconder su vergüenza, Harry mirando hacia abajo y Hermione volviéndose a concentrar en su libro.

Harry nuevamente se sintió como el idiota más grande del mundo. Hermione estaba molesta con él; no había duda de eso. Y sin embargo, todavía era lo suficientemente amiga como para preocuparse por su bienestar.

"Gracias, Hermione," finalmente dijo, sus mejillas tornándose un poco rosa.

Hermione murmuró algo que sonaba como "No te preocupes. No fue la gran cosa" sin que sus ojos dejaran la seguridad de las páginas del libro.

Harry se obligó a dejar de mirar a Hermione, y aprovechó la oportunidad para ofrecerle uno de los bizcochos a Ron, "¿Quieres uno?"

"No, gracias," Ron contestó rápidamente, nuevamente evitando mirar a Harry. Si Harry tenía duda de que Ron seguía molesto con él, fueron disipadas instantáneamente. El Ron que él conocía nunca hubiese dejado pasar la oportunidad de una comida.

Harry tomó una de las hojas descartadas que estaban en la mesa y velozmente escribió "Lo siento, amigo." Pasando la nota a Ron, tomó otro mordisco de su comida antes de escuchar a Ron soltar un cansado suspiro.

"De acuerdo. Pero no permitas que pase de nuevo," Ron dijo, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y finalmente mirándole a los ojos.

"¿Cómo esta?" Harry susurró, señalando con su dedo a Hermione.

"Mas molesta que una banshee. ¿Por qué crees que no le he pedido que me ayude con la tarea? ¡Tengo miedo de que me golpee!" Ron contestó mientras Harry miraba sobre el hombro de Ron a Hermione.

"De verdad que fastidie las cosas," Harry dijo apologéticamente. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"De verdad que sí. Ahora, ¿dónde está mi bizcocho?" Ron dijo. Harry logro sonreír mientras le lanzaba uno de los de banana (_'No hay tal cosa como mucho chocolate'_) y estaba listo para comenzar con su ensayo cuando Seamus le interrumpió.

"Oye, Harry... ¿qué sucedió hoy en la clase de Transfiguraciones?" Seamus le preguntó en voz baja.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hermione, viendo como sus hombros se tensaban, aún cuando pretendía que seguía leyendo.

"Me quede dormido. Tuve una pesadilla," Harry contestó, forzándose a mirar a Seamus.

"Debió ser horrible. Estabas gritando como niña," Seamus dijo con una sonrisa de alivio, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Tu también gritarías como niña si hubieses soñado que te habías casado con Millicent Bullstrode," Harry mintió, tratando de aligerar lo pesado de la situación.

La verdad era que apenas recordaba la pesadilla, excepto por una sensación de frío intenso que se le regaba por las extremidades.

La estrategia de Harry funcionó, evidenciado por la risa de Seamus y el suspiro de exasperación que escuchó viniendo de Hermione. "Aún no me hubiese recuperado," el irlandés dijo, retornando su atención a su tarea.

Harry estaba a punto de comenzar con su propio ensayo cuando la puerta al cuarto común se abrió y Ginny camino adentro.

Bueno, quizás caminar es un término muy general... ella estaba casi bailando... o mejor, flotando. Tenia una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su pecoso rostro. Harry escuchó como murmuraba una canción en voz baja. La joven Weasley se sentó en la butaca al lado de la Hermione y puso sus pies sobre la mesa de centro, jugando con una trenza entre sus dedos.

Ron y Harry compartían una mirada de cuestionamiento ante el extraño comportamiento de la joven Weasley. Ron fue el primero en comentarlo al decir, "Oye, estas de muy buen humor. ¿Qué pasa?"

Ginny le envió una mirada de conspiración a Hermione mientras decía, "Nada. Solamente acabo de dar una caminata relajante alrededor del lago. Hogwarts es hermoso en esta época del año."

"¿Qué hay de bueno en eso?" Ron preguntó con amargura, recordando que la ultima vez que se había dado una caminata por el lago con Luna, el calamar había decidido que deseaba jugar y agarró la pierna de Ron con uno de sus tentáculos y lo haló al agua.

Ginny se rió, recordando a un muy molesto y muy mojado Ron entrando a la sala común esa noche. Hermione fue la que contesto la pregunta de Ron al decir, "Ella no estaba sola, Ron. Por eso esta tan feliz."

Como generalmente sucedía cuando escuchaba noticias de ese tipo que concernían a Ginny, Ron se torno tan territorial como león en su tundra.

"¿Quién... es... él?" Ron preguntó entre dientes. Harry sabía que si no le sacaba la pluma de la mano, el pelirrojo la partiría en dos.

Ginny rió nuevamente, guiñando al ojo a Hermione, quien obviamente sabia la contestación. "Mis labios están sellados, hermanito," Ginny le contestó, sonriéndole a Ron.

En ese momento, la puerta a la sala común se abrió nuevamente y Neville Longbottom entró a la habitación. Su uniforme estaba un poco desaliñado y hasta había pedazos de grama en su pelo, como si se hubiese estado revolcando en los patios del colegio. Había una gran sonrisa en los labios de Neville.

Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Harry, Ron y Seamus en la mesa, Neville se sentó en la silla directamente al lado de Ginny. "Aquí esta. Lo conseguí para ti," dijo, entregándole un costoso pedazo del mejor chocolate de Honeydukes.

"Gracias, Neville," Ginny dijo, tomando su brazo y halándolo hacia donde ella hasta que pudo darle un inocente beso en los labios.

Lo que acaba de ver no le sorprendía tanto a Harry. Después de todo, Neville siempre había mostrado interés por la joven Weasley, y desde el año pasado estaba mas relajado, más confiado, y, de acuerdo con Parvati y Lavender, más guapo.

Ron, quien ya había doblado su pluma hasta hacerla irreconocible, dijo entre dientes, "Hola Neville." Neville miró hacia la mesa por primera vez, y palideció cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Ron, como si hubiese visto al propio Snape.

La verdad era que Snape hubiese mirado a Neville en ese momento con mas cariño que el propio Ron.

"Eh... si...... hola R-R-Ron..." Neville tartamudeo, evitando la mirada de Ron. Un silencio incomodo prosiguió. Hasta Seamus se dio cuenta, recogiendo sus cosas y ejecutando un rápido escape hacia su dormitorio.

"Neville, cariño, ¿podrías traerme un poco de jugo de calabaza de la cocina? La caminata me dejó un poco seca," Ginny dijo con una voz tierna, colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Neville.

"Ah... sí... por supuesto... Regreso enseguida," Neville tartamudeo, logrando darle una pequeña sonrisa a Ginny antes de levantarse y salir de la sala. La sonrisa en los labios de Ginny se desvaneció cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre su hermano.

"¿Qué rayos crees que haces?" Ginny dijo con voz amenazante, levantándose de su silla y llegando en dos pasos hasta donde estaba Ron. Tenia las manos sobre las caderas y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello. La semejanza con Molly Weasley era impresionante.

Ron se levantó de la mesa y se paró frente a ella. "¿Neville? ¿EL NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM?" Ron dijo, su voz demostrando la sorpresa y escepticismo que sentía.

Ginny lo miró desafiadoramente mientras decía, "Sí, Ron. Si necesitas saberlo, he estado saliendo con EL Neville Longbottom."

Ron ya no se veía enojado, sino tan sorprendido que tenia problemas con el lenguaje. "Pero... es... es que... Neville es... ¡tan distinto a ti!" Ron finalmente tartamudeó. Tanto Harry como Hermione suspiraron en voz alta mientras veían a Ginny poniéndose aun más molesta.

"¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESO SIGNIFICA, RONALD WEASLEY?" Ginny gritó, su voz peligrosamente baja. Hasta Ron, que le llevaba casi un pie de altura, se intimidó.

"No... no quería decir que... es que... ¡Es Neville! Es tan... despistado... y tan... diferente... no quise implicar nada malo," Ron dijo apologéticamente.

La expresión en el rostro de Ron logró deshacer algo del coraje de Ginny, pero la chica aun cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y dijo, "Admito que somos diferentes. ¿Pero que puedo decir? Los opuestos a veces se atraen. Además, ¿qué no tiene que a cualquier chica le agradaría? Es gentil, amable, caballeroso y me hace sentir muy especial."

Ron no sabía que contestarle. Con un suspiro, Ginny regresó al asiento que había ocupado antes.

Hermione miró a Ron y sacudió la cabeza, diciendo, "No se como no te habías dado cuenta, Ron. Hace meses que están saliendo juntos."

Ron miró a Ginny con ojos grandes mientras gritaba, "¿Meses? ¿MESES?"

"Sí... meses. No entiendo cuál es tu problema Ron. Siempre pensé que te agradaba Neville," Ginny le contestó. Esta vez, Ron parece haber pensado en lo que iba a decir antes de abrir la boca.

"Sí... Sí me agrada Neville," Ron finalmente dijo. Harry sonrió suavemente; Ron finalmente había logrado no meter su pata en su boca en lo referente a su hermana.

Pero la celebración no duró mucho, ya que las próximas palabras que salieron de la boca de Ron fueron, "Es que Neville es tan diferente de Timothy... y Michael... y Zacarías... y Dean..."

Harry resistió el deseo de patearle mientras Hermione sacudió su cabeza desde su silla. Ron definitivamente no había desarrollado la habilidad de aprender cuando callarse.

"¿Acaso acabas de implicar que soy una fácil?" Ginny le interrumpió antes de que terminara la lista de ex novios que ella tanto detestaba. La manera en que la chica arqueaba su ceja le indicó a Ron que estaba muy cerca de recibir una paliza.

En su defensa, Ron puso una cara de horror al escuchar las palabras de su hermana. "¡Yo jamás diría eso, Ginevra! Es que... estoy confundido... porque... es que... es que no pensaba que era posible, hermanita," dijo disculpándose.

"¿Qué pensabas que no era posible?" Preguntó Ginny con verdadera curiosidad.

"¿Qué saldrías con alguien tan... tan bueno para ti," Ron susurró. Ginny rápidamente cambio su ceño fruncido por una gran sonrisa.

"Es una de las cosas mas lindas que jamás me has dicho, Ron," ella le contestó.

"Lamento haberme molestado con Neville. Es que... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?" Ron preguntó. Ahora era el turno de Ginny de sentirse avergonzada.

"Lo siento mucho, Ron. ¡Pero es que ustedes siempre actúan como locos! ¿Recuerdas cuando Zacarías vino a casa a cenar una tarde? Paso los próximos dos días en St. Mungo's después que tú, Charlie y los gemelos decidieron invitarlo a jugar 'Quidditch'. Creo que no quería que le pasara nada a Neville hasta que no estuviera segura de lo que siento por él," Ginny explicó.

"Estoy seguro que será diferente con Neville. La diferencia entre él y Zacarías es que Neville nos agrada," Ron alegó. Ginny se levantó de la silla rápidamente y agarró a Ron por los brazos, plantando un mojado beso en su mejilla que le dejo todo sonrojado.

"Lo lamento. No pude aguantar el impulso de besar tu fea carota," Ginny dijo con una sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y regresando a su silla.

Ron murmuro algo que sonaba como "¿pero por que en público?" antes de sentarse nuevamente frente a la mesa y tratar de arreglar su pluma.

Viendo que la pelea entre los hermanos había terminado (y había ido mucho mejor que lo que Harry y Hermione se esperaban), Hermione retiró su atención del libro que tenía en su regazo (o de Harry, dependiendo del ángulo en que le mires) y, sonriéndole a Ginny, dijo, "Y, ¿por qué llegaste tan feliz? ¿Acaso Neville te propuso matrimonio?"

Harry tuvo que cubrir la boca de Ron antes de que el grito del pelirrojo resonara en la habitación. "Tranquilo, Ron. Hermione esta bromeando," susurró, viendo como Ron se relajaba visiblemente.

Ginny le sacó la lengua a Hermione en forma de broma antes de contestarle, "Nada como eso. Solo hablábamos de nuestros disfraces para el baile de noche de brujas. Decidimos que queríamos que nuestros disfraces coincidieran." Harry gimió interiormente.

_'Me había olvidado del estúpido baile...'_

Harry miró sobre el hombro de Ron para observar a Hermione, recordando como la chica del cabello marrón iría de la mano de Roger al baile. Como había pasado en los últimos dos días, en el momento que pensó en Roger sintió como la bilis le subía por la garganta.

Ginny sonrió de manera traviesa y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Ron, diciendo, "A propósito, Luna me dijo todo lo de tu disfraz, Ron. Créeme que no puedo esperar a que llegue el viernes, hermanito." Las orejas de Ron se pusieron tan rojas que Harry podía sentir el calor que emitían.

"¿A sí? ¿Quieres elaborar, Ron?" Hermione le preguntó a Ron mientras se volteaba para mirarle mejor (_'¡y evitando mirarme a los ojos con toda intención y alevosía!'_) con una gran sonrisa.

"No bromeen con eso. No tuve opción en el asunto," Ron murmuró.

"Ron, relájate. Solo te estoy embromando. Además, creo que es muy dulce lo que vas a hacer," Ginny dijo, moviendo su atención al chico casi mudo que estaba sentado al lado de Ron.

"¿Y quien es la chica de mas suerte en el colegio, Harry?" Ginny le preguntó a Harry, guiñándole el ojo.

"¿Chica de mas suerte?" Harry preguntó, demasiado ocupado en imaginarse como se sentiría el utilizar la cabeza de Roger como un quaffle para capturar el sentido de sus palabras.

"Si, Harry... ¿la chica que invitaste al baile?" Ginny explicó pacientemente.

"No... estoy seguro," Harry contestó, retornando su atención hacia la hoja de pergamino vacía que tenia el frente y rogando en su interior que Ginny cambiara el tema. La verdad era...

_'Pensé que iba a ir con Hermione. ¿Por qué no le pregunte antes? Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pedirle que fuera conmigo. Solo asumí que no tendría una pareja y, ya que Ron iba a ir con Luna, asumí que íbamos a ir juntos. ¿Por qué hice eso? ¿Por qué asumí que nadie le iba a pedir que fuera con él al baile?'_

Harry levantó los ojos para robar una mirada a Hermione.

_'Después de todo, ella es hermosa... ella es divertida... ella es bondadosa... ¿por qué asumí que ella automáticamente estaría allí... para mí? ¿Por qué siempre pienso que ella estará siempre a mi lado?'_

Cuando Harry cambio la mirada, se dio cuenta de que Ginny estaba frunciéndole el ceño. "No me digas que no le has preguntado a nadie aun," le dijo en forma de regaño.

Cuando no recibió contestación, Ginny soltó un suspiro y dijo, "Hablando seriamente, Harry... pensé que ya habrías aprendido la lección. ¿O acaso no te das cuenta que la chica de tus sueños puede estar frente a ti? ¿Y que la puedes perder porque fuiste demasiado lento para hacer algo al respecto?" Harry resistió el deseo de gritar.

_'Ginny no sabe lo de la pocion. ¿O sí?'_

"Lo que tu digas, Gin," Harry murmuró, obligando a que sus ojos regresaran al pergamino y a la pluma en su mano. Estaba tan distraído que por error copio el nombre de Ron en la parte de arriba de la hoja.

_'Ya la he perdido.'_

Harry arrugó la hoja y la tiro en la pila que Ron había acumulado. Con un gruñido, tomo una nueva hoja y escribió su nombre en la parte superior.

_'No la has perdido. No amas a Hermione de esa manera. Es la pocion hablando... Ay, ¡esto es estúpido! Debería estar en la biblioteca buscando un antídoto en estos momentos, no haciendo mi tarea. ¿Por qué no escuche a Hermione e hice esto el domingo como ella?'_

"¿Qué tal tú, Mione?" Ginny preguntó, propinando a que Harry mirara a las dos chicas de reojo.

"¿Qué tal que?" Hermione contestó, luego de que Crookshanks brincó sobre su regazo y se acostó sobre su libro.

"¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile?" Ginny preguntó con inconfundible entusiasmo juvenil.

"Sí," Hermione dijo casualmente, rascando detrás de la oreja de Crookshanks y recibiendo un ronroneo de satisfacción de parte del felino.

"¿Y?" Ginny inquirió. Harry no tenía un buen panorama de las chicas desde su reojo, pero no quería por ninguna razón que Hermione pensara que él estaba mas interesado en el tema de lo que se suponía.

"Oops," Harry susurró dramáticamente, dejando que su pluma cayera bajo la mesa y agachándose para recogerla. Ron resistió el deseo de patearlo por debajo de la mesa; este era el peor intento de Harry espiar a Hermione hasta la fecha.

En honor a la verdad, si Harry quería ser Auror tendrá que mejorar mucho en sus destrezas de espionaje, porque francamente... apestaban. Y punto.

Harry aún estaba agachado bajo la mesa, pero no se había ni molestado en coger la pluma del suelo mientras no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Hermione.

"¿Y que?" Hermione respondió casualmente.

Ginny parecía que quería estrangular momentáneamente a la brujita frente a ella. "¿Y? ¿Y? ¿QUIÉN ES? ¿ACASO ES ROGER?" Ginny le preguntó, levantándose de su silla y parándose frente a Hermione con una mirada de 'no te atrevas contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta'.

"Si necesitas saber... si, es Roger," Hermione contestó con una sonrisa que hizo que los intestinos de Harry se hicieran un nudo.

Ginny dio un pequeño aplauso y dijo con entusiasmo, "Roger es tan guapo."

"Lo es," Hermione susurró casualmente, tratando de mover a Crookshanks para poder retornar a la seguridad de su libro. Por alguna razón, no se sentía cómoda hablando de Roger frente a Harry. Sabia que a Harry no le agradaba el chico de Ravenclaw, y sabia que no debía importarle.

Pero la verdad era que le importaba... y mucho.

Ginny estaba muy emocionada como para darse cuenta de que Hermione no estaba interesada en hablar del tema. "Vaya. Los dos mejores alumnos de Hogwarts van a ir juntos a la fiesta. ¡Definitivamente van a ser el Rey y la Reina del baile! Ustedes se ven perfecto juntos... ¡simplemente perfectos!" añadió la pelirroja.

Las letras de la canción que Harry había recordado mientras se daba un baño regresaron para atormentarle.

_'Es el amor... es el amor... lo que se escapa.  
Es el dolor... es el dolor... lo que te abraza.'_

Harry ya no aguantaba más. Agarró su pluma del suelo, y se levantó, olvidándose por completo que aún estaba bajo la mesa. El fuerte ruido que siguió al golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Ginny y Hermione miraran hacia la mesa justo a tiempo para ver a Harry saliendo de debajo de ella, frotándose la cabeza.

Hermione se olvidó por completo de que aún estaba molesta con él mientras preguntaba, "¿Estas bien, Harry?"

"Sí... solo se me cayó la..." Harry murmuró rápidamente, guardando sus cosas en la mochila negligentemente.

Tenia que salir de ahí... tenia que estar lejos de toda el habla de Roger... y el baile... y Roger... y perfecto... y Roger... y Hermione.

"¿Adónde vas?" Ron preguntó mientras miraba a Harry tirar sus cosas dentro de su mochila.

"Voy al cuarto... aun estoy un poco mareado. Te veo mañana," Harry dijo velozmente, dándose la vuelta y corriendo mientras subía las escaleras como si el mismo diablo estuviera siguiéndole.

Ginny miró a Hermione, y luego a Ron, quienes no parecían estar tan sorprendidos como ella de la abrupta desaparición de Harry. "¿Qué acaba de pasar?"

Hermione fue la que le contestó, "No estoy segura. Pero ha estado de mal humor todo el día."

Mirando a Ron, Hermione añadió, "Espero que no tenga nada que ver con lo que pasó anoche en la biblioteca."

A Ron casi se le para el corazón cuando sintió los ojos acusadores de Ginny sobre su rostro. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ron, Ginny le preguntó a Hermione, "¿Qué paso anoche en la biblioteca?"

"Harry quiso alcanzar un libro que estaba en la parte de arriba de un estante, y el muy cabeza hueca trepó el estante, perdió el balance y se reventó en el suelo. Por Merlín que no sé porque no se le ocurrió hacerle Accio al libro," Hermione le contestó, sin pista alguna del verdadero motivo para la extraña acción.

"Yo tampoco sé," Ginny dijo, aún con su vista sobre Ron.

A diferencia de Hermione, Ginny sí tenia una pista del motivo de la extraña acción de Harry. Pensaba que había visto algo ahí... algo en los ojos de Harry mientras el chico miraba a Hermione cuando corria hacia su dormitorio. Algo que definitivamente iba a preguntarle a Ron.

Ginny miraba a Ron de la misma forma que la Sra. Weasley miró a los gemelos cuando se entero de su tienda de bromas. Ron tragó con fuerza; casi podía escuchar la voz de su hermana dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole "¡Traidores! Me prometieron que no iban a ir a la biblioteca."

Ron se levantó tan rápido que tumbó la silla al suelo. "Creo que me voy a dormir yo también. ¡Quidditch mañana!" Ron dijo rápidamente mientras se ponía los libros bajo el brazo. Finalmente, corrió hacia arriba, maldiciendo en su interior cuando se dio en el dedo grande contra el último escalón.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Hermione de sorprenderse. "No me digas que es contagioso," la chica dijo, tornando su atención a Ginny.

"¿Has pensado alguna vez que te tocó tener a los dos chicos más extraños de Hogwarts como tus mejores amigos?" Ginny bromeó, las ruedas en su cabeza moviéndose como reloj.

"Todos los días, Ginevra... todos los días," Hermione contestó con una pequeña sonrisa mientras retornaba su atención al libro y al necesitado felino conocido como Crookshanks.

Ginny esperaba por Neville mientras miraba a la puerta por la que Ron y Harry habían desaparecido. Sabiendo que nadie la estaba mirando en ese momento, Ginny finalmente sonrió.

No estaba segura de ello, pero algo le decía que iba a ganar una apuesta que había hecho con Lavender y Parvati a principios de año.

-----------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto...

Ron llegó a su dormitorio, jadeando por la falta de aire, listo para decirle a Harry par de cosas por haberle metido en este lió. Pero encontró que Harry ya estaba dormido de cara sobre su cama. El chico de los ojos verdes ni se había molestado en quitarse los anteojos. Ron se le acercó y golpeó su pierna, pero no recibió respuesta.

"No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, amigo. Harry se tomó una de las pociones para dormir sin soñar de Madame Pince," Seamus, quien estaba en su cama dándole los últimos toques a su ensayo, explicó. Ron miró hacia la mesa de noche de Harry, y vio que la pequeña botella de líquido blanco estaba completamente vacía.

"¿Esta bien?" Seamus pregunto. "Sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?" Ron dijo, tratando de sonar casual y despreocupado mientras caminaba hacia su cama.

"Bueno... antes de quedarse dormido... Harry murmuró algo..." Seamus contestó.

"¿Qué?" Ron preguntó, sentándose en su cama y doblándose para quitarse los zapatos.

"Sonó como "¿por que la di por sentado?" o algo así..." Seamus respondió, haciendo que el corazón de Ron se le fuera a la garganta.

Luego de recuperarse de la sorpresa, Ron le dijo al irlandés, "No te preocupes por él. Tiene problemas con el amor." Ya se le habían escapado las palabras de la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

Seamus sonrió. "¿Harry esta enamorado?" Preguntó. Ron asintió, dándose una cachetada mental por no pensar las cosas antes de decirlas.

"Ya era hora, amigo... ya era hora."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R/R

Hola a todos. Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza, pero he estado ocupada con varios proyectos. Y a Lucumbus y a Mane... heheh... sus mensajes fueron recibidos. Este capitulo va para ustedes.

Sé que este capítulo no tiene mucha acción, pero hay mucho desarrollo de personajes. Además, para esos que les gusta encontrarle las cinco patas al gato, hay varias clavecitas que indican lo que le depara el futuro a Harry. Cualquier feedback es recibido con gusto.

En el siguiente episodio de Atrapado en una Red: Ginny enfrenta a Ron con una sorpresiva proposición, y Harry tiene la más extraña clase de Divinización... y eso es mucho decir.

Como trivia, la canción que Harry recuerda y de donde sale el título del capitulo es "De la Calle" por la cantante mexicana Ely Guerra. ¡Se las recomiendo!

¡Gracias a las personas que se tomaron un momento para dejarme saber lo que pensaban!

**Lucumbus**: No te preocupes que no he cogido ningún concepto malo de ti. Ginny va a explicar un poco mas de porque Hermione esta saliendo con Roger en el próximo capitulo. Me encanta también escribir los pensamientos de Harry... simplemente porque es tan bobo que no sé si patearle o besarle. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

**Mane Black**: Hola. Ah, perdóname por lo de Sirius, pero es que la historia es bastante fiel al canon. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, estoy preparando un AU fic donde Sirius esta vivo (por que yo también lo amo! -). A mí me encanta Luna (pero que se aleje de Harry), y creo que va a tener un papel más importante que ser la pareja de Ron. Y el sueño... si te contesto eso, pierdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo.

**Monik**: Hola a ti también, linda. Creo que Harry esta de acuerdo contigo. Es que el pobre esta muy frustrado. Sabes, lo que dijiste acerca de Hermione hace mucho sentido. Quizás eso es lo que esta pasando aquí... quizás no. Solo te puedo decir que Hermione esta buscando algo que no podrá conseguir. Hehe si, ese seria un final perfecto para los libros. A mi me encanta como el personaje de Luna actúa frente a Ron y viceversa. Pues fíjate que el que JKR diga que Harry puede morir al final es lo que me hace pensar que NO va a morir, ya que esa mujer parece que disfruta de confundir a sus lectores a propósito en las preguntas que tienen que ver con la trama de sus libros. Creo que a Harry no se le va a salir de la cabeza tan poco el que él pudo haberse comunicado con Sirius por medio del espejo y ni su padrino hubiese muerto, ni hubiese expuesto a sus amigos al peligro del DoM. En el sexto libro, el sentimiento de culpa se lo va a comer por dentro, y hasta quizás coraje irracional de que sus amigos no hubiesen tratado de detenerle. Y sobre todo, coraje consigo mismo por no haber escuchado a Hermione. ¡Pero la tiene al lado, y estoy segura que le va a ayudar mucho! ¡Un abrazo para ti!

**Rosana**: Oops... sorry por lo de "mas seguido". Me encanta el foro de la Pareja del Fénix. He aprendido muchas cosas ahí, y conocido un montón de gente chévere. ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir esperando el beso? Por que si se da... se va a tardar. -

**Ady-chan**: Ah, gracias por las palabras de apoyo Ady. Pues seria mi privilegio que subieras el fic en tu comunidad, asi que si eso es lo que quieres hacer, tienes mi consentimiento y agradecimientos. ¿Cuál es el link para HH paraíso? Por que yo siempre estoy en busca de buenos HP fics en mi idioma. ¡Nos vemos!

**Nidia: **Ay, perdón... creo que no me apure lo suficiente, ¿verdad? Pero se agradece el apoyo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo!

**Padma 721**: ¡Y como duele! Al pobre Harry le falta sufrir un poco más en lo que tiene que ver con el amor. ¡Gracias por el apoyo!

**Dama-blanca**: Hola, preciosa. Gracias a Dios que ya ff.net se recupero. Hehe puede ser que Davies haya sabe lo que Harry siente por Hermione... y puede ser que no. Hehe Pobre Roger. Yo no puedo esperar porque Luna agarre a Ron y lo haga suyo. Hehe Yo no sé si Harry se da cuenta de las cosas que hace inconscientemente, como el recostarse del árbol para que Hermione se recueste de él, pero ahora si esta pensando en eso. Hehehe créeme amor que hay relación en todo. ¡No me digas que la comparación a un perro no es apropiada! Y, como te has dado cuenta en el fic de ingles, a Harry le da trabajo hablar con Hermione del asunto (hehe que understatement). ¡Pronto el de ingles! I promise! ¡Un beso y un abrazo!

**Jessytonks**: A, otra shipper para H/Hr! A mí me dio la espinita que a Hr le gustaba Harry en el libro cuarto, pero en el quinto libro se me disipó cualquier duda de que ellos eran el uno para el otro. Hehehe yo no te puedo decir lo que pasa al final. Vas a tener que leerlo por ti misma.

**Vicuticu**: Me alegro hacerte sonreír, Vicu. No puedo esperar como JKR soluciona el triangulo amoroso (aunque creo que ya saben cual es el que quiero que sea el resultado final.) Pero ya no habrá que esperar tanto... ¡Harry Potter y el Principe Mestizo viene de camino!

**Haruko Hinako**: Ah, gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Hehe A mí también me gusta hacer sufrir a Harry. Vas a ver muchos más momentitos H/Hr que puede ser que te agraden también, especialmente en los capitulos10 y 11. ¡OTAKU X-100!

**RoHermione**: Hehe perdona la tardanza, Ro. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Kimmy Angy**: Ah, para contestar esa pregunta vas a tener que seguir leyendo. Solo te digo que Harry esta mas confundido que tu. ¡Suerte para ti también!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Ah, ¡Bienvenida! ¡Gracias por tomarte un momento para dejarme un mensajito! Pues, puedes decir que la versión en español es la versión en ingles mejorada, ya que se me habían quedado fuera algunos detallitos que aquí toco. Hehehe que bueno que hay gente de mi lado en el campo de "vamos a hacer sufrir a Harry". ¿El impacto del encuentro romántico? Bueno... solo espero que les guste. Gracias por el ánimo.

**Adiós,**

**Anasazi**


	7. Cruentus Lunaris

**Capítulo 7: Cruentus Lunaris**

**---------------**

**Miércoles, 29 de octubre**

"¡Es verdad!"

"¡No es cierto!"

"¡SI LO ES!"

"¡NO LO ES!"

Los dos Weasleys se miraron duramente, tomando un gran respiro, sin darse cuenta de que habían atraído la atención de todos los demás Gryffindors sentados a la mesa. Había llegado la mañana, y el Gran Comedor estaba repleto de estudiantes en pleno desayuno.

No obstante, Harry y Hermione no se encontraban en el comedor. Ron había dejado a Harry aun dormido en la habitación que compartían, mientras que Ginny había visto a Hermione en uno de los pasillos hablando con Roger.

Luna, quien se había sentado esa mañana al lado de Ron, miró a los dos hermanos y dijo, "¿Podrían bajar la voz? Me parece que esto no es algo que quieran publicar."

"No es mi culpa, amor. Ginny finalmente se ha vuelto loca," Ron dijo, sus orejas tan rojas como su pelo.

"¡No estoy loca, Ron!" Ginny susurró, acercándose hacia Ron y Luna, esperando que su rostro reflejara la seriedad con la que estaba tratando el asunto. Neville, quien estaba sentado al lado de Ginny, ya sabia cuan serio Ginny hablaba. Después de todo, lo habían discutido mientras caminaban juntos hacia el Gran Comedor esa mañana. Neville suprimió una sonrisa; nunca antes había visto a su chica con tanta determinación.

Ginny continuó, sin permitir que el rostro pesimista de su hermano le quitara el entusiasmo, "Sé lo que vi anoche en los ojos de Harry, Ron. ¡Eran celos! Simple y sencillamente ¡celos!"

"¡Harry no esta celoso de Roger! ¿Quién estaría celoso de alguien como Roger? Es un pomposo, arrastrado, hijo de pu..." Ron logró decir antes de que su hermana le interrumpiera.

"Y tiene a Hermione como su pareja para el baile," la chica le respondió con seguridad.

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto? Tú eras la que estaba toda emocionada con qué Roger invitara a Hermione al baile," Ron argumentó.

"Si, soy culpable de querer que mi buena amiga pasara una noche mágica siendo tratada como la maravillosa mujer que es. Siéntete libre de crucificarme," Ginny contestó de manera sarcástica.

Respiró profundamente antes de continuar, "Mira, Ron. Solo quiero que Hermione pase una noche maravillosa... y, la verdad es que, algo me dice que ella prefiere pasar la noche con Harry que con cualquier otra persona. Y juzgando por lo que vi anoche, creo que Harry piensa lo mismo."

"Escúchame, Gin. Harry no quiere que ella vaya al baile con Roger... y para decirte la verdad, ¡yo tampoco! ¿Me estas diciendo que yo estoy enamorado de Hermione? ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo significa que Roger no me agrada! ¡Y eso es exactamente lo que Harry siente!" Ron contestó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Hasta Luna parecía no estar muy convencida con la lógica de Ron. "Es cierto... pero tú no miras a Hermione como Harry la mira," Ginny dijo, una sonrisa triunfal resplandeciendo en su pecoso rostro.

"Eso es verdad," dijeron Neville y Luna al mismo tiempo.

"¿Acaso se han vuelto todos locos?" Ron les preguntó, tratando que su expresión facial diera clave de lo loca que consideraba la idea.

Cuando Neville, Ginny y su novia le miraron con la señal internacional de "Nosotros no estamos locos. Tu lo estas," Ron se dio cuenta que no tenía mas remedio que explicarles lo que estaba sucediendo antes de que se hicieran ideas erróneas en sus cabezas.

"Miren, vamos a decir... hipotéticamente, por supuesto... que Harry tomó de la pocion de amor que preparamos en la clase de Snape el lunes... y que estaba mirando a Hermione cuando lo hizo. Por eso, si viste celos en los ojos de Harry... pues... ¡fue por que esta bajo los efectos de la pocion! Hipotéticamente hablando, claro..." Ron les explicó en voz baja.

"¿TOMO LA POCION? ¡Que estupidez! Ni siquiera a mi se me hubiese ocurrido," Neville dijo con una mueca de desprecio.

Ron le contestó, "¡No fue a propósito! Además, ese no es el punto. El punto es que Ginny aquí esta diciendo que Harry esta enamorado de Hermione... ¡y eso no es verdad! Harry no esta enamorado de ella; solo estaba bajo los efectos de la pocion anoche. Pasara... y pronto."

"Espera un momento. Acabas de decir que la clase de Snape fue el lunes, ¿no?" Ginny preguntó. Neville asintió, contestando su pregunta.

"¿Y?" Ron le preguntó, encogiendo sus hombros.

"¿Y? ¡Los efectos del Philtrum Casses Amator duran solamente ocho horas!" Luna contestó, adivinando la línea de pensamiento de Ginny.

"¿Has estado jugando con pociones de amor a mis espaldas?" Ron le preguntó a su novia, súbitamente preocupado.

"Es que te molesta no tener la razón, Ron. Harry no podía estar bajo los efectos de la pocion anoche, porque habían pasado mas de 24 horas desde que se la tomo. ¡Es imposible!" Ginny le dijo de manera triunfal.

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Pude haber mezclado mas polvo de hada o menos excrementos de dragón o haberla batido en la dirección incorrecta, y eso pudo haber resultado en que la pocion dure mas tiempo de lo que se supone," el pelirrojo le contestó.

La verdad era que Ron ya conocía los argumentos de Ginny, ya que habían estado flotando en su cabeza desde que fue testigo del extraño comportamiento de Harry el día anterior.

Neville se dio cuenta de que en ese momento, cierto chico de ojos verdes y pelo azabache estaba entrando al Gran Comedor. "Ahí viene Harry," rápidamente anuncio. Todos trataron de parecer lo más casual posible al ver a Harry acercándose a ellos.

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?" Harry preguntó con ceño fruncido. Definitivamente había algo raro con sus amigos esa mañana.

"Te ves mejor de lo que te veías ayer,": Ginny le comentó mientras Harry se sentaba al lado de Ron.

"Me siento mejor," Harry contestó. Era cierto que se sentía mejor físicamente, aunque el chichón al lado de su cicatriz le estaba ardiendo. La pocion para dormir y no soñar de la Sra. Pomfrey había hecho maravillas por él.

Ahora, si solo la Sra. Pomfrey hiciera una pocion que revirtiera el efecto de la pocion de amor...

Harry aun estaba saboreándose su primer mordisco del desayuno cuando vio a Hermione entrando al Gran Comedor. Al igual que ayer, el brazo de Roger descansaba sobre los hombros de su amiga, haciendo que el estómago de Harry diera sobresaltos. Se obligó a tragar la comida que aun tenia en la boca mientras los vio pararse al lado de la mesa Ravenclaw.

Roger beso a Hermione en la mejilla, y luego le susurro algo al oído. Ella se sonrojó suavemente mientras asentía con su cabeza.

_'¿Por qué se tiene que ver tan hermosa cuando se sonroja?'_

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa Gryffindor. Todavía sonreía cuando tomo el asiento vacío al lado de Ginny.

¿Acaso era la imaginación de Harry o Roger le acababa de lanzar una mirada de desprecio a él?

"Buenas días a todos," Hermione dijo, tomando una manzana verde de la mesa y dándole un fuerte mordisco, los jugos bajando suavemente por su barbilla. Harry se aguantó las ganas de averiguar si el jugo de la manzana sabría diferente si se tomaba directamente de su piel.

"Buenos días," todos, incluyendo a Harry, le saludaron.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Hermione preguntó, levantando los ojos para mirar a Harry. Harry ya sabia que, aunque Hermione aun estaba algo molesta con lo que había pasado el día anterior, el bienestar de Harry seguía siendo una de sus prioridades. Su estómago dio saltos cuando se acordó de cómo la noche anterior ella le había guardado algo de comer.

"Me siento mejor... gracias por preguntar," Harry le susurró, obligándose a mirar a su plato, ya que aun no sabia de lo que era capaz si la miraba directamente a sus ojos. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta podría verse tentado a declararle su amor eterno.

Hubo un momento en esa mañana en que Harry pensó que los efectos de la pocion ya se habían disipado. Pero cuando vio a Hermione entrar con Roger al Gran Comedor, se dio cuenta su error.

Harry sintió a Hermione asentir con su cabeza, y ni siquiera se preocupo en mirar hacia arriba cuando sintió el familiar aleteo de docenas de lechuzas que traían el correo mañanero. Escuchó un golpe en la mesa al frente de él, y miró hacia arriba para ver a Hermione tomar su copia de _El Profeta_ de la pierna de una hermosa lechuza color marrón.

Hermione abrió el periódico mientras Harry intentaba quitarle los ojos de encima para ponerle mantequilla a otro pedazo de pan. Ninguno de los dos vieron como Ginny les miraba, para luego mirar a Ron con una extraña sonrisa y darle una pequeña patada bajo la mesa.

"Ummm... interesante," Hermione dijo casualmente cuando sus ojos se posaron en la primera pagina del periódico.

¿Qué es?" Luna le preguntó, jugando con el cabello rojo de su novio. Hermione volteó el periódico para que Luna pudiese leer el encabezado por ella misma.

"Antiguo Artefacto Mágico Robado de Museo Muggle," Luna leyó en voz alta. Hermione nuevamente volteó el periódico en sus manos y comenzó a leer. Sabiendo que Luna estaba interesada en la información, decidió leer la noticia en voz alta.

---------------

_Antiguo Artefacto Mágico Robado de Museo Muggle_

_Por Megara Blackflower_

_A las 1:32 AM del día de hoy, el Museo de Berlín reportó una entrada no autorizada a sus predios, y un objeto de origen mágico ha sido reportado como perdido._

_El museo, una de las más antiguas y respetadas instituciones muggle en Europa, actualmente guardaba una exhibición especial titulada **Mitos de la Muerte en la Edad Media**. La exhibición había sido preparada en colaboración con oficiales del Ministerio de Magia de Berlín._

_Los oficiales del Ministerio de Berlín no han dado información especifica acerca del objeto perdido. Todo lo que se sabe hasta el momento es que el objeto es de extremo valor para la comunidad mágica._

_Se ha abierto una investigación para determinar como un artefacto mágico de tanta importancia terminó en una institución muggle._

---------------

"Alguien metió la pata," Neville dijo cuando Hermione termino de leer la historia.

"No sabia que había personas en el gobierno muggle que sabían acerca de nosotros," Ginny dijo distraídamente.

Luna contestó, diciéndole, "algunos si conocen. Ayudan a conservar el secreto de la existencia del mundo mágico."

"Lo que me parece extraño de todo esto es como un objeto de tanta importancia terminó bajo el cuidado de una institución no-mágica," Hermione dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras mordía la esquina de su pan tostado.

"¡Esto parece un caso para Shirley Holmes!" Ron comentó, guiñándole a Luna, tratando de impresionarla con su conocimiento de la cultura popular muggle.

"El nombre es Sherlock Holmes, Ron... no Shirley," Harry murmuró, empujando un pedazo de tocino por todo el plato con su tenedor.

"Harry ¿podrías comer algo? Has estado empujando tu comida en el plato por los últimos dos días," Hermione dijo con un suspiro.

Harry tiró su tenedor en el plato con fuerza; el sonido del metal dando contra la vajilla alertando a toda la mesa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar sus hábitos alimenticios? Ella era la que había estado en una dieta perpetua desde que... desde que...

"¡Mira quien habla! ¡Desde que comenzaste a salir con Roger apenas te has comido una comida decente!" Harry dijo bruscamente, antes de que la parte racional de su cerebro entrara en acción.

Apenas las palabras habían salido de su boca, y ya Harry tenia ganas de darse par de bofetadas hasta quedar inconsciente.

Había logrado enojar a la mujer que más querría... nuevamente.

_'Grandioso. Ya la hiciste, Potter. Ahora si que la embarraste...'_

Hermione se levantó abruptamente; el sonido de la silla que ocupaba rayando el piso de mármol reverberando en el comedor. Sus ojos brillaban, y su cuerpo parecía temblar del coraje. Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas.

Roger se levantó de su mesa cuando la vio acercarse, pero ella puso su mano arriba en señal de alto cuado vio las intenciones de Roger de seguirla. Finalmente, Harry vio a su mejor amiga desaparecer por la entrada al comedor.

'Tontos... nace uno a diario.'

Cuando los ojos de Harry se despegaron de la puerta, se dio cuenta que todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor lo miraban con asombro. "Se les enfría el desayuno," murmuró, levantándose de la mesa y caminando hacia las puertas, decidido a seguir a Hermione y disculparse por su comportamiento.

"¿Acaso te peleaste con la novia, Potty?" Malfoy se burló desde la cercana mesa Slytherin. Harry resistió el deseo de darse la vuelta y pegarle. Así que tragando su coraje, Harry abandonó el Gran Comedor. Llegando al pasillo, miró hacia los lados, tratando de encontrar alguna pista acerca de la dirección en que salió Hermione momentos antes.

Harry sintió una mano en su brazo, y antes de que supiera lo que sucedía, se encontró con que lo estaban volteando con fuerza. La cara llena de coraje de Roger Davies ahora estaba a unas cuantas pulgadas de su rostro.

"¿QUÉ LE HICISTE AHORA?" Roger prácticamente escupió. Harry cerro los puños de su mano.

_'Una pelea con Roger es lo último que necesito en este momento, a menos que no desee que Hermione me vuelva hablar por el resto de mi vida'_

"Suéltame, Roger. Necesito disculparme con Hermione," Harry dijo, tratando de controlar su temperamento en la presencia de la persona que más le fastidiaba en todo Hogwarts.

"¡No te dejo ir hasta que no me digas que le hiciste a mi chica!" Roger contestó, agarrando el brazo de Harry con tal fuerza que seguramente dejaría una marca.

_'¿Su chica? ¿Pero como se atreve a llamarle su chica? Ni siquiera le había sonreído antes de este año.'_

Harry logró soltar su brazo del agarre de hierro de Roger y dijo, "Primero que nada, ¡Hermione NO es TU CHICA! Segundo, lo que pasa entre Hermione y yo... ¡se queda entre Hermione y yo! Si ella lo quiere compartir contigo, es su derecho. Pero yo no tengo porque decirte nada."

"¡20 Puntos de Gryffindor!" Roger dijo, dando un paso hacia al frente hasta que su rostro estaba a una pulgada del de Harry.

Harry miró al chico mas alto y no pudo aguantar que una sonrisa maliciosa apareciera en sus labios. "Roger," dijo con humor, "puedes coger esos puntos y metértelos por donde no te da el sol."

Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente antes de que Roger pudiera hacer algo que peligrara su posición como el Santo Mas Santo de Hogwarts, y comenzó a correr hacia el otro lado del pasillo.

------------

MIENTRAS TANTO...

Ron y Ginny se habían enfrascado nuevamente en un de sus desafíos silenciosos, y Ron parecía ser el perdedor. Después de lo acababa de ver entre Harry y Hermione, Ginny estaba más segura que nunca de lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

Ron finalmente suspiró, dándose por vencido, y cerró los ojos, diciendo un tímido, "Es la pocion, Ginny."

"¡No es la pocion, Ron! ¡Ni tú ya crees eso!" Ginny dijo, moviendo su cabeza.

De manera resoluta, la pelirroja continuó, "He estado esperando que pase algo así desde hace tiempo. Créeme cuando te digo, hermanito, hay algo mas entre ellos... algo que ha estado creciendo desde tu Quinto Año."

Ron se recostó sobre la mesa, no deseando que ningún otro Gryffindor (especialmente las víboras de Lavender y Parvati) le escuchara, y preguntó, "Ya que tú lo sabes todo, Ginny, ¿por qué me preguntas a mí?"

"Por que necesito saber lo vamos a hacer al respecto," Ginny le contestó.

"¿Vamos a hacer? No nos vamos a meter en esto, Ginny. Si Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, es su problema si quiere admitirlo o no," Ron respondió de manera defensiva.

"Ron," Ginny dijo con tal suavidad que le quitó todo el coraje a su hermano, "¿No crees que tus mejores amigos se merecen la oportunidad de ser felices?"

Ron ya sabia que era imposible para Ginny dar marcha atrás. Y era lo mejor que podía pasar, porque Ron se dio cuenta que su hermanita le había dado el empuje que tanto necesitaba.

Ron miró a Luna, Neville y a su hermana, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su pecoso rostro.

"De acuerdo. Hipotéticamente... ¿qué vamos a hacer para juntar a los dos cabezas-huecas?"

---------------

Unas cuantas horas mas tarde...

Para su decepción, el timbre escolar sonó antes de que Harry pudiese encontrar a Hermione y se disculpara con ella. No tenía ninguna clase con Hermione durante el periodo de la mañana, y la conocía lo suficiente como para atreverse a interrumpirla en una de sus clases.

Pensamientos de Hermione lo habían consumido durante toda la mañana. Sabia que necesitaba comenzar a trabajar en un antídoto pronto, porque no podía aguantar el pensar que podía herir a Hermione nuevamente en uno de sus arranques de celos.

Adivinación era la ultima lección del periodo de la mañana, y la última hora que tendría que soportar sin disculparse con Hermione.

Sorpresivamente, la clase de Adivinación se había convertido en una de las favoritas de Harry. Después de todo, usualmente se sentaba en el campo encantando que era el salón de clases de Firenze, mirando hacia las imaginarias estrellas que flotaban sobre ellos, pensando en Quidditch, cervezas de mantequilla y fines de semana en Hogsmeade.

Como era rutina, el guapo centauro que se había convertido en su maestro de Adivinación, Firenze, comenzó la lección diciendo, "Estudiantes, tomen asiento. Relajen sus pensamientos, y abran su mente. Miren a los cielos... y prepárense para ver lo que el universo desea que aprendan."

"Sus deseos son ordenes," Ron susurró mientras se acostaba en la grama al lado de Harry, ambos manteniendo los brazos detrás de su cabeza como almohada mientras miraban a las estrellas.

Harry tomó un gran respiro y cerró los ojos. Por primera vez desde que había comenzado el problema de la pocion, Harry casi se sintió tranquilo. Quizás era el pensamiento de que pronto se disculparía con Hermione y le rogaría su perdón... quizás era la idea de que, cuando tomara el antídoto, todo entre Hermione y él volvería a la normalidad.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, el salón estaba extrañamente silencioso. Ni siquiera escuchaba los ronquidos de Ron, que se habían convertido en algo común durante las clases de Adivinación. Harry se sentó y miro a su alrededor.

Solo para encontrarse completamente solo en el campo encantado.

_'¿Qué... que esta sucediendo?'_

Sus dedos se hundieron en la tierra cuando sintió un frío viento formándose a su alrededor, levantando las hojas secas en espiral, revolcando su cabello para todas partes, hasta que el frío se volvió tan agudo que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Sintió pánico cuando se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, cuando raíces, que daban la apariencia de manos delgadas con dedos huesudos, se envolvieron alrededor de sus tobillos y sus muñecas, y lo sujetaron hacia el suelo. Trató de soltarse de las raíces, pero solo logró cortarse la piel.

El tiempo había llegado para que Harry gritara, pero cuando lo intentó, ningún sonido salió de su boca. Parecía como si alguien le hubiese arrebatado todo el aire de los pulmones, hasta que lo único que podía sentir era la quemazón en sus pulmones por falta de oxigeno y el helado frío que se había regado por todo su cuerpo.

Bruscamente, Harry movió su cabeza hacia atrás, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de alcanzar el tan necesitado aire. Encontró que el cielo que hasta hace unos momentos estaba lleno de estrellas, ahora estaba completamente negro, y la única fuente de luz era la exótica luna llena.

Harry ya estaba sintiéndose mareado cuando se dio cuenta que la luna se estaba oscureciendo con cada segundo que pasaba... que algo parecía que se estaba arrastrando por su superficie, lentamente escondiendo la luna detrás de una cortina roja.

Rojo.

Una gota cayo sobre la mejilla de Harry, y él instintivamente supo que no era agua. Era algo cálido y pegajoso... algo que olía a dolor y a muerte.

Harry no tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que era sangre.

Se obligó a mirar a la luna, realmente mirarla, mientras más y más gotas caían sobre su cara, sus brazos, sus piernas, su pecho...

Ya la luna había desaparecido detrás de la sangre.

Lo que antes eran gotas al azar se convirtió en una suave lluvia. Harry intentó nuevamente zafarse de sus ataduras, completamente asqueado por la sangre que caía sobre él. Sentía como las cortaduras en sus extremidades se hacían cada vez mas profundas, hasta que comenzó a llorar del dolor y la frustración.

Pero ya no era una suave lluvia... era casi como si los cielos se hubiesen abierto y estuviesen soltando la sangre de toda persona que había muerto en este planeta.

Harry estaba empapado hasta los huesos, completamente cubierto en el ofensivo liquido. Podía saborear la sangre en su boca, podía sentirla metiéndose por su nariz y bajando por su garganta.

Intento cerrar los ojos, pero no pudo... había demasiada sangre flotando en sus ojos esmeralda.

La tierra empezó a ceder, pulgada a pulgada, hasta que la tierra misma se abrió bajo su cuerpo y se lo tragó.

Había llegado el turno de Harry para ahogarse en un mar de sangre.

"¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY! ¿ESTAS BIEN?"

Harry abrió los ojos, solo para encontrar la cara de Ron a unas cuantas pulgadas de su rostro. Rápidamente intentó sentarse, pero su frente chocó contra la barbilla de Ron por la prisa. Frotando su más reciente herida, Harry miró a su alrededor.

Sus compañeros le estaban mirando como si Harry hubiese brotado una segunda cabeza. Hasta el propio Firenze lo miraba con asombro. Pero fuera de eso, todo se veía normal, tal como estaba cuando entro al salón de clases.

¿Qué paso?" Harry le preguntó a Ron, quien estaba frotando su barbilla adolorida.

"¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Solo sé que empezaste a gritar y a revolcarte como un loco," Ron le contestó.

"¿Estas bien, Harry?" Neville preguntó con preocupación. Harry asintió con la cabeza débilmente. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Ni siquiera había tenido sueño cuando entro al salón de clases. ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormido y tener otra pesadilla?

Harry se llevo la mano hacia su cicatriz, tratando de suavizar el dolor. Parecía como si le estuvieran dando en la frente con un tubo de hierro caliente. Estaba empapado, pero por lo menos era de sudor.

El Profesor Firenze habló por primera vez desde que Harry se despertó, diciendo, "Estudiantes, pueden irse ahora. La clase ha terminado." Ron y Neville ayudaron a Harry a levantarse. Sus piernas estaban un poco débiles, pero al poco tiempo sintió como la fuerza regresaba a sus piernas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya podía sostenerse por si solo, asintió con su cabeza hacia los dos chicos, quienes lentamente le soltaron.

Harry ya tenia su mochila sobre su hombro y estaba a punto de seguir a Ron y a Neville hasta el pasillo cuando escuchó la voz de Firenze decir, "Harry, necesito hablar contigo."

Harry suspiro. _'¿Por qué nada me sale bien?'_

"Te veo afuera," Harry susurró a Ron. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y salió del salón con Neville.

Cuando ya estaban en el pasillo y sabían que Harry no los podía escuchar, Ron se volvió hacia Neville y dijo, "Tu quédate aquí. Yo voy a buscar a Hermione. Definitivamente hay algo mal con Harry, y ella es la única que puede sacarle lo que es."

Dentro del salón, Harry estaba ocupándose en mirar sus zapatos e ignorando los ojos intensos de Firenze posados en él. El centauro ya llevaba cinco minutos en silencio, con solo el ocasional galopar de pezuñas haciendo eco en la cámara.

_'Ya no puedo aguanto más.'_

"Profesor..." Harry comenzó a decir, pero no pudo terminar la oración, ya que Firenze escogió ese momento para comenzar a hablar.

"Sé que fue lo que viste," el centauro dijo, su suave voz inusualmente grave.

_'¿QUÉ?'_

"Es un presagio muy poderoso... lo que los cielos decidieron revelarte, Harry," Firenze añadió con suavidad.

"Profesor, me disculpa pero... solo me quede dormido. Sufrí un golpe en la cabeza en la librería el otro día y... bueno... he estado teniendo sueños extraños desde entonces," Harry trató de explicarle.

"Eso no fue un sueño, joven Potter. Uno necesita estar dormido para poder soñar. Usted estaba despierto cuando recibió la visión," Firenze le respondió con dureza, su mirada tan penetrante que daba la impresión de que estaba tratando de leer la mente de Harry.

"¿Una visión?" Harry preguntó en voz alta.

"Sí. Una visión... una visión de muerte y destrucción... del pasado... del futuro... tal vez del presente. El tiempo no significa mucho para el universo," Firenze dijo de manera críptica.

"Vaya. Gracias por la explicación," Harry dijo sarcásticamente, sintiéndose inexplicablemente cansado. ¿Por qué estas cosas siempre le pasaban a él? ¿Por qué no podía ser Dumbledore, Snape o Trewlaney los que recibieran mensajes crípticos del universo? ¿Por qué tenía que ser el chico de la extraña cicatriz en la frente?

"Lo que te dije es todo lo que sé. El _cruentus lunaris_ es un poderoso presagio," Firenze respondió, sus ojos mostrando algo de cólera ante la falta de respeto de Harry.

"Pero... ¿cómo puedo saber lo que significa? Veamos... digamos por un momento que no fue un sueño, sino una visión. ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué es lo que el llamado universo me esta tratando de decir?" Harry preguntó rápidamente, mil ideas distintas flotando en su exhausta mente.

"No lo sé. No me ha sido revelado... no fui el escogido," Firenze dijo con fuerza, impaciente porque Harry no parecía entenderle.

Toda la frustración, el coraje y la decepción que Harry había acumulado toda su vida explotó en ese momento. ¿Por qué no había nunca una respuesta sencilla?

"Bueno, no dejare que el universo venga a joder conmigo nuevamente," Harry dijo con ferocidad, volteándose y caminando hacia el pasillo, dejando a un boquiabierto Firenze atrás.

"¡Algo diabólico se dirige hacia ti, joven Potter!" Firenze llamó.

"¡Dime algo que no sepa!" Harry le respondió con rabia, finalmente abandonando el salón. Estaba tan molesto que ni siquiera podía ver por donde iba, y sin querer se tropezó contra alguien o algo al final del pasillo.

"¡Harry! ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?" una familiar voz, llena de ansiedad, le preguntó repentinamente.

"¿Hermione?" Harry preguntó, reconociendo ala dueña de esa voz.

Repentinamente, sus piernas perdieron toda la fuerza, y el mareo se intensificó. Antes de que pudiera caer al suelo, Harry sintió como Hermione lo abrazaba por la cintura y lo empujaba hacia la pared, utilizando su cuerpo para soportar el peso de Harry. Hubiese estado encantado con el contacto si no fuera porque sentía que estaba muriendo.

"Dios mío... tenemos que buscar a la Sra. Pomfrey," Hermione dijo, preocupada, poniendo su mano sobre la frente de Harry. Su amigo estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero aun así sacudió su cabeza. Ya había visitado la enfermería lo suficiente esa semana; no iba a perder mas tiempo encerrado en ella.

"¡Pero tienes que ir! ¡No estas bien!" Hermione dijo suavemente, su voz quebrada de la emoción. Harry trato de enfocar sus ojos nublados en la figura de Hermione. Sus ojos estaban rojos, y llenos de ansiedad, sus labios temblaban suavemente, y su cuerpo vibraba por el esfuerzo de aguantar el peso de Harry con su cuerpo.

"Voy a estar bien, Mione. Solo estoy cansado... necesito descansar," Harry dijo, cerrando los ojos y recostando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hermione. Suavemente, Hermione levanto uno de sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Harry, como una madre reconfortando a un niño.

Harry sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba con sus suaves caricias, y se dio cuenta de que tenia deseos de llorar. Todo había ido tan bien este semestre. Sus calificaciones habían mejorado, su futuro parecía tranquilo, y hasta Voldemort había desaparecido por el momento. Pero esta semana... era como si los dioses allá arriba se hubiesen juntado para decidir causarle problemas a Harry simple y sencillamente porque estaban aburridos.

Antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que hacia, Harry había humedecido con sus lagrimas el hombro de Hermione. Ella le soltó la cintura, y se abrazó al cuello de Harry, acercándolo aun más hacia ella, hasta que su cuerpo temblaba con los sollozos de su mejor amigo.

"Harry, estoy aquí... háblame... dime lo que te sucede," Hermione susurró suavemente, besando el cabello de Harry con ternura.

"Solo... no... no me sueltes," Harry murmuró, moviendo sus brazos a la cintura de Hermione y abrazándola hacia su cuerpo.

Se sentía tan rico solo estar en sus brazos, respirar su aroma, sentir su cálida piel rozando la de él. Y Harry sintió algo que no había sentido desde que era un niño.

Se sintió seguro.

Harry estaba a punto de disculparse por como la había tratado y confesarle que había bebido una pocion de amor y que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, cuando Hermione tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le forzó a mirarle.

"Harry ¿qué paso en la clase de Adivinación?" Hermione le preguntó con suavidad, sus dedos gentilmente secando las lagrimas de Harry.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Harry le preguntó. En realidad, sabia muy bien de lo que ella estaba hablando. ¿Pero como Hermione podía saber lo que paso? Ella había estado en otro lugar.

En respuesta, Hermione le dijo, "Ron me fue a buscar y me dijo lo que sucedió. Me pidió que viniera a verte. ¡Estaba tan preocupado! Y puedo ver porque... Harry, por favor, déjame llevarte a la enfermería."

"El te dijo que vinieras," Harry dijo con frialdad, sintiendo como el calor lo abandonaba cuando se soltó de la cintura de Hermione. ¿Así que por eso estaba aquí? ¿Abrazándolo? ¿Reconfortándolo? ¿Por qué Ron le dijo que viniera?"

"No te molestes, Harry. Ron esta preocupado por ti... y yo también. Has estado actuando como un loco toda la semana," Hermione comenzó a decir, soltando a Harry cuando lo sintió tensarse y dando un paso hacia atrás.

"He tenido cosas en la cabeza," Harry murmuró, pasando sus manos por su cabello azabache.

"¿Cosas? ¿COSAS? Harry, ¡ayer te desplomaste en Transfiguración! ¡Empezaste a gritar como un loco en Adivinación! ¡Eso es mas que simplemente "cosas"!" Hermione dijo, comenzándose a sentir frustrada por la terquedad de Harry.

"No sabes lo que son," Harry dijo en voz baja, buscando la manera de hacer un rápido escape de lo que se había convertido en una situación muy incomoda.

"¡Por que rehúsas hablarme, Harry!" Hermione le contestó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, mostrándole a Harry que él no era el único que podía ser terco.

_'Ya no puedo con esto. No puedo... no puedo respirar... necesito salir de aquí.'_

"¡Por que hay cosas acerca de mí que no te importan, Hermione!" Harry gritó sin pensarlo. Gritó con tanta fuerza que Hermione dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Harry se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. Era cierto que estaba encolerizado con toda la mierda que se revolvía a su alrededor... pero nunca con ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lagrimas, y Harry intentó acercase para tomarla del brazo, pero ella le esquivó. Hermione se mordió el labio, aguantando las ganas de gritarle para atrás.

_'Grandioso, Potter. Simplemente grandioso. Estas enamorado de la chica y la has hecho llorar dos veces en las ultimas 24 horas. Bien hecho. Con razón tus relaciones siempre terminan mal.'_

Finalmente, Hermione habló con extraña rudeza, "De acuerdo. Si quieres jugar al cabrón Llanero Solitario, esta bien conmigo. ¡No me importa! ¿Estas contento ahora?" Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el final del pasillo como si el mismo diablo le estuviera persiguiendo.

_'Joder! Joder! JODER!'_

"Hermione, ¡espera! Lo siento..." Harry comenzó a decir cuando recobró sus sentidos, pero ya era muy tarde. Hermione ya había desaparecido de su vista.

Contemplo la posibilidad de correr detrás de ella y rogar por su perdón, pero si algo había aprendido estos últimos seis años era que si Hermione Granger estaba molesta, Hermione Granger necesitaba estar sola. No quería recibir uno de sus famosos ganchos como le sucedió a Malfoy en su tercer año.

Por eso, Harry decidió no ir al almuerzo y corrió directamente hasta la biblioteca, poniendo las ideas acerca de los sueños / visiones en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Tenia un problema más grande con lo referente a la pocion, y necesitaba una solución.

Ahora.

Lo que Harry no sabia era que Ron y Neville habían visto su pequeño intercambio de palabras con Hermione a la salida de Adivinación... y que Ron no estaba nada de contento con él.

---------------------

¡Hola chicos y chicas! Me esforcé bastante en este (no se me hace fácil poner a pelear a H/Hr), pero espero que les haya agradado el capítulo.

¡Déjeme saber lo que piensan de él!

Antes de que se me olvide: Cruentus Lunaris es latín para "Luna Sangrienta"

En el próximo capitulo de Atrapado en una Red: Ron enfrenta a Harry sobre Hermione. Harry finalmente se disculpa, y se queda pensando en un futuro que nunca había considerado.

¡Gracias a los que me dejaron comentarios del capitulo pasado!

**Ophelia Dakker**: He, me alegro poder hacerte reír. Aunque te lo advierto, esto a veces se va a poner bien triste. ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!

**Mane Black**: Ah, mi niña Mane. Hehe espero que hayas encontrado las clavecitas. A mi me encanta Ron, y espero que mi Ron se parezca bastante al de JKR (que es sumamente chulo). Bueno, y para saber de que se disfrazan, vas a tener que esperar hasta el capitulo del baile. No creas que te voy a decir antes...

**Ady-Chan**: LOL Que bueno que te diste cuenta de que la experimentación de Harry con el amor estaba resultando ser algo dolorosa. El fic se me hace un poco difícil enviártelo por email, porque es que lo tengo regado por varias computadoras. Pero si puedes bajarlo directamente de , te lo agradecería. Y Gracias por invitarme a la comunidad! Ya soy miembro, aunque aun no he posteado. Espero hacerlo pronto.

**Andrea Sumeragi**: Hehe gracias por el mensajito Andrea. ¡Tus preguntas serán contestadas a su tiempo... aunque ni siquiera Roger esta seguro aquí!

**Emma-Mela**: LOL ¿Eres puertorriqueña? Por que lo que le deseaste a Roger es algo muy boricua. Si Harry encuentra a Roger propasándose con Hermione, terminaría en Azkaban, porque te aseguro que lo mata. Y no queremos que eso pase, ¿verdad? Gracias por el mensaje.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Gracias por las recomendación Hikari. Me agrada que te guste ver a Harry sufrir... porque aun le queda mucho por experimentar. Gracias por decirme lo que más te gusto, pero siéntete en la confianza de también decirme lo que no te gusta. Y si, es muy rico leer los reviews. Me inspiran para escribir los capítulos mas rápidamente. Pero acerca del final que quieres... te prometo que si va a ser impactante, pero si te digo mas, pierdo. -

**Dama-Blanca**: Hola mi niña. Espero que este disfrutando de lo lindo en Andalucía. Hehe sabia que ibas a disfrutar la imagen mental de Harry en toalla. Pero Harry tiene razón, mi niña, estar enamorado si duele. ¿O es que no has visto la cantidad de golpes que el chico ha sufrido desde que se tomo la pocion? - Y no creas que José no puede actuar como Ron contigo... yo era así con mis hermanas. Acerca de lo del disfraz de Ron y Luna, créeme que es un secreto nacional hasta el día del baile. LOL ¿Quieres ser la pareja de Harry al baile? ¡Pero si el pobre chico no sabe ni bailar! Hehe Pobre Roger. Todo el mundo lo detesta. El es en realidad muy bueno con Hermione. Para saber lo que envuelve la apuesta, vas a tener que esperar un par de capítulos mas, pero con lo que hablaron Ron y ella, creo que ya tienes una idea. Un beso bien grande, mi niña. ¡Te veo cuando regrese del viaje!

**Lucumbus**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo. ¿Mala leche? Hehe Me gusta esa expresión. Y ya que viste la conversación de Ginny y Ron, ¿qué te parece la idea?

**Calixta**: Gracias por el mensaje. En realidad, Harry se encarga de atacarse el mismo. Creeme, que esas peleitas mentales que Harry tienen van a probar ser muy importantes en un futuro. Awww, gracias por las palabras de apoyo. No sabes cuanto me alegra que disfrutes de mi trabajo.

**YsdPotter**: Hehe que bueno que disfrutes del Harry celoso. A mí también me encanta. ¿Así que eres una H/Hr? ¡Visita el foro de **La** **Pareja del Fénix**! ¡Es muy bueno! Espero verte por allá.

**Gwen Evans**: Aw, gracias por tu apoyo. Acerca de que si Harry esta enamorado de Hermione de verdad... ¿no te lo puedo contestar ahora, verdad? -

Que tenga un lindo día. Déjenme saber lo que piensan.

Abrazos,

**Anasazi **


	8. Me Quiere, No Me Quiere

**Capitulo 8: Me quiere, no me quiere**

_Y así pasan los días  
y yo, desesperado,  
y tú, tú contestando:  
'quizás... quizás... quizás.'_

---------------------------------------

Harry decidió no asistir al almuerzo ni a las clases de la tarde y buscó refugio en el último lugar donde esperarían verlo.

La biblioteca.

La Señora Pince le había mantenido el ojo encima durante toda la tarde, mirándole sobre el borde del libro que tenia en las manos, como si esperara en cualquier momento que él continuara la destrucción de su amado santuario.

Gracias a Merlín que Harry se había portado como un santo. Después de su "visión", después de su pelea con Hermione, después que el mareo y la debilidad había disminuido, Harry había caminado directamente hasta la biblioteca de Hogwarts y había tomado de los anaqueles todos los libros de Pociones que pensaba que lo podían ayudar con su problema actual.

"1001 Pociones Útiles"

"Como ser un experto en Pociones"

"Pociones para Tontos"

"Una guía cuidadosa para la creación de Pociones"

"Que hacer cuando estas bajo un hechizo"

"Nunca voy a salir de este lió," Harry murmuró mientras pasaba a la última página del último libro de la lista. No había encontrado nada sobre la poción de Philtrum Casses Amator, y mucho menos algo acerca de un posible antídoto.

La única información útil que había podido recaudar entre las miles de páginas que había mirado durante la tarde fue acerca de cómo los efectos de una opción podían cambiar debido a pequeñas diferencias en las cantidades de los ingredientes. Harry pensó en que este podía ser su caso. Probablemente, Ron había usado mas belladona o menos polvo de lirio, y por eso era que los efectos de la poción habían durado mas de las esperadas ocho horas.

Por lo menos, eso era lo que esperaba, porque la idea de que había otra posibilidad le aterraba tanto que no quería pensar en ello.

Suspiró nuevamente en señal de derrota, frotando el puente de su nariz mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de empujar el dolor fuera de su cabeza. Era tan potente su malestar que no podía ya concentrarse en el problema de la poción.

Harry había logrado suprimir las imágenes del sueño / visión que le había atormentado en la clase de Firenze, pero por culpa del hambre y del cansancio, ya no podía hacerlo. Tembló sin quererlo mientras recordaba el frío punzante que parecía congelarle hasta los mismos huesos. Hoy había sido la segunda ocasión en que había sentido ese frío espeluznante, y no sabia la razón del por que.

Harry nunca había pensado que era claustrofóbico. Después de todo, no podías ser claustrofóbico si tu cuarto por 10 años había sido un pequeño aposento debajo de las escaleras, ni cuando uno de los castigos favoritos de tu familia era encerrarte en un closet oscuro durante horas. De hecho, a él nunca le había molestado ese castigo... era mejor que su tío golpeándole hasta que se cansara.

Pero no podía ignorar el sentimiento de desaire y desesperanza que le invadía cada vez que recordaba lo que se sentía estar amarrado de los brazos y de los pies, sin que se te permitiera moverte ni una pulgada – como se sintió el intentar tomar un respiro, pero sentir que tus pulmones se quemaban por falta de aire – como se sintió el ahogarse en sangre – como se sintió cuando le tierra se abrió y se lo tragó.

La voz con el característico acento irlandés de Seamus Finnegan trajo a Harry de vuelta al mundo real.

"Harry, ¿dónde has estado? Te has perdido todas las clases de la tarde," Seamus preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Seamus y a su inseparable compañero, Dean, parados junto a la mesa que ocupaba, con expresión de preocupación en sus rostros.

Harry dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, "Necesitaba buscar información para unas tareas de crédito extra en Transfiguración." Su estomago gruño impacientemente, recordándole que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la ultima vez que comió algo.

"¿Qué hora es?" le preguntó a sus amigos. Dean fue el que miró a su reloj de pulsera antes de contestarle a Harry que eran las 8:15 de la noche. Harry se asombró; sabia que había estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca, pero se sorprendió de darse cuenta que ya se había ido la mayor parte del día.

"Bueno, he estado aquí lo suficiente por hoy. Nos vemos luego, amigos," Harry dijo, levantándose de la mesa y agrupando los libros que había regado sobre ella antes de que Dean y Seamus tuvieran la oportunidad de verlos. Harry les dio otra pequeña sonrisa, pero lo único que recibió de respuesta fueron unos rostros llenos de ansiedad.

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien, Harry? Quiero decir... lo que pasó en la clase de Firenze fue... algo un poco espantoso," Seamus dijo. Harry agitó la cabeza, tratando de darle un aire casual a la pregunta.

La palabra "espantoso" palidecía comparada con lo que realmente sintió.

"Si, estoy bien. No te preocupes por eso. Solo fue un mal sueño," Harry dijo de manera casual. Dean y Seamus finalmente asintieron con sus cabezas, algo aliviados por el aparente estado de ánimo de Harry. "Nos vemos," repitió, y finalmente salió de la biblioteca, pero no sin antes poner los libros de vuelta en los lugares correspondientes y decir un cortes "Buenas noches" a la Sra. Pince, quien aún sentía la necesidad de cuidar a su santuario de la amenaza que podía ser Harry Potter.

Harry recorrió el camino de vuelta a la sala común de los Gryffindor, encontrándose a algunos estudiantes en el camino que paraban de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo para mirarle cuando se les acercaba. ¡Como Harry odiaba la fama! Sabía que los rumores de lo que había sucedido en la clase de Firenze se esparcirían por el colegio como fuego en un bosque seco, y que ahora todo el mundo se estaría preguntando lo que podía significar.

Si le hubiera pasado a cualquier otra persona, el suceso se hubiese olvidado antes de la cena. Pero él era el Niño-que-vivió, y todo el mundo sabía que con Harry todo era más complicado.

Hasta las cosas del amor.

Decidió ignorar las miradas y los comentarios mientras caminaba por los pasillos, solo deteniéndose cuando vio a Neville y Ginny caminando de mano en mano frente a él. Se escondió detrás de una esquina hasta que no pudo escuchar ya sus pasos. Podía ignorar a todos los demás, pero sabía que iba a ser una tarea imposible el tratar de ignorar las preguntas de Ginny y Neville.

Finalmente, Harry llegó a la sala común, ignorando el comentario de la Dama Gorda de que se veía enfermo. "Harry, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó Lavender, quien compartía el sofá con su inseparable Parvati. Ni siquiera las miró, caminando directamente a las escaleras hacia su dormitorio mientras le daba un tratable "Como nuevo. Gracias por preguntar" antes de desaparecer dentro de su cuarto.

Soltó un suspiro, visiblemente aliviado, pensando que por fin había llegado a un lugar donde tendría algo de alivio y silencio en su cabeza. Ya se estaba imaginando la relajante ducha que se iba a dar y lo que le iba a pedir a Dobby que le subiera de la cocina, cuando Harry sintió unas manos fuertes sobre su espalda. Al siguiente momento, Harry ya se encontraba de boca sobre su cama al haber sido empujado por un atacante misterioso.

Rápidamente, se dio la vuelta sobre la cama, su varita en mano, preparado para maldecidle los pantalones al intruso. Pero "sorpresa" era una palabra muy débil para describir lo que sintió cuando se dio cuenta que la única otra persona en la habitación era su amigo Ron.

Ron estaba parado a unos dos metros de Harry, mirándolo con dagas en los ojos. Era una mirada usualmente reservada para Malfoy y solo había sido dirigida a Harry durante su Cuarto Año, cuando Ron pensaba que Harry había entrado al Torneo de los Tres Magos buscando fama y fortuna. Era una mirada que Harry hubiese deseado que nunca jamás hubiese sido dirigida a él.

"¿RON? ¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO?" Harry le gritó a su mejor amigo.

"Porque te lo merecías," Ron dijo en voz baja, temblando del coraje, señalando con un dedo acusatorio al chico aun tirado sobre su cama.

"¿Qué hice ahora?" Harry dijo, seriamente confundido, mientras se enderezaba un poco hasta quedar sentado sobre su cama.

"¡Oí lo que le dijiste a Hermione! ¿Cómo pudiste decir algo tan doloroso? ¡Ella solo estaba preocupada por ti!" Ron dijo acusadoramente. Harry estaba aturdido, no solamente porque Ron casi nunca se paraba del lado de Hermione en una discusión, pero también porque se dio cuenta que Ron le había estado observando a escondidas.

"¿Estabas espiándome?" Harry dijo de manera defensiva. Si había pensado que su acusación hiciera que Ron se calmara, estaba por darse una gran sorpresa.

"¡SÍ! ¡TE ESTABA ESPIANDO! No confiaba en que te comportaras... y ¡tenía razón! ¡Y no te atrevas a tratar de hacerme sentir mal, porque él que es el maestro en escuchar las conversaciones privadas de sus amigos eres tú!" Ron dijo, poniéndose más rojo con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"¿Por qué le dijiste lo que me había sucedido? ¿Por qué le dijiste que me fuera a buscar?" Harry dijo, soltando su varita, no confiando por completo que el sentimiento de culpa que sentía fuera lo suficiente como pararle de lanzarle un hechizo a su pelirrojo compañero.

"¡Porque estamos hablando de Hermione! Si hay alguien que pueda ayudarte con lo que sea que te esta pasando, ¡es ella! ¡SIEMPRE ha sido ella!" Ron dijo con franqueza, algo de su coraje desvaneciéndose cuando se dio cuenta de lo perdido que se veía su amigo.

"Nada me esta pasando, Ron," Harry dijo suavemente, esperanzado en que si repetía la mentira lo suficiente, esta se convertiría en realidad.

"¡Demonios, Harry! ¿Qué crees de mí? Sé que esta pasando algo raro... quiero decir..." Ron dijo, pasando sus manos por su pelo en señal de frustración, "si te hubieses visto el rostro cuando comenzaste a gritar... ¡Estabas aterrorizado, Harry! Nunca te había visto así." Ron se sentó al lado de Harry y suspiró, desesperado por sentirse inútil para ayudar a su camarada.

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza," Harry susurró, recostando su cabeza sobre sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. El dolor de cabeza había regresado con venganza, la piel sobre su cicatriz quemándole como un pedazo de carbón.

Un silencio cayó sobre los dos amigos, y no fue roto hasta que Ron suavemente susurró, "¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con... con Hermione? Con lo que ahora... ¿con lo que ahora sientes por ella?" Repentinamente, se sintió culpable por "El Plan" que Ginny, Neville, Luna y él habían formulado esa mañana.

"Quizás sí... quizás no. No lo sé. Firenze piensa que lo que me sucedió esta mañana fue algún tipo de... de visión... pero... no sé. No puedo dejar de pensar en que quizás tiene algo que ver con Hermione," Harry confesó, sorprendido de lo sincero de sus palabras.

"¿Por qué le gritaste? ¡Ella estaba tan preocupada por ti cuando le dije lo que sucedió! Ni siquiera fue a cenar después. Ella no me dijo nada, pero... pero le vi llorando... en el hombro del apestoso Roger," Ron dijo, su voz tornándose amarga al mencionar el nombre del Ravenclaw.

Impulsivamente, Harry se agarro el cabello con mas fuerza, tratando de ignorar la cadena de imágenes de Hermione en brazos de Roger que se paseaba por su cabeza y que amenazaban con empeorar su jaqueca.

Harry suspiró amargamente y miró a Ron, y con voz clara contestó, "Creo que... Creo que estoy tratando de alejarla de mí lo más posible... hasta que el problema de la poción se resuelva. No quiero hacer nada que ponga en peligro nuestra amistad. Tú sabes que ambos significan todo para mí."

En ese momento, Ron sintió algo que nunca había sentido por Harry. Sentía lastima por el chico de los ojos esmeralda, preguntándose como alguien tan increíblemente valiente e inteligente pudiera estar tan ajeno a lo que todo el mundo ya sabía.

Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y dijo, "Mira, amigo, yo no estoy tratando de darte consejos en lo que respecta al amor, ya que ese siempre ha sido el departamento de Hermione, pero... si en realidad estas enamorado de ella... aunque sea por causa de la poción... pues ¿qué hay de malo en eso?"

Harry no respondió, pero volteó la cabeza, hasta que encontró su parcial reflejo en el espejo de la habitación. Ron decidió continuar con su tren de pensamiento, "Hermione... no es fea."

Eso provocó una reacción de parte de Harry. "Es hermosa," respondió con tono reverente.

Ron continuó con un, "No es ninguna tonta o ignorante."

A lo que Harry respondió, "Es la persona más inteligente que conozco."

"No es egoísta ni creída," Ron dijo. Harry parecía estar algo ofendido con la descripción casual de Ron, juzgando por la mirada que le envió en su dirección.

"Ron, ella tiene el corazón más grande de este planeta y tú lo sabes," Harry le contestó.

"Es verdad que es algo mandona, pero también las mujeres Weasley lo son y la gente las considera adorables. Pero tú sabes que, aunque nos este dando ordenes, siempre lo hace con la mejor de las intenciones," Ron dijo, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

Por fin estaba obteniendo una reacción de Harry con la que podía trabajar. "Lo sé," Harry le susurró.

Ron levantó los brazos de manera enfática, decidiendo que era el momento para dar el golpe de gracia, y preguntó, "Entonces, ¿cuál es el gran problema de que estés enamorado de ella?"

No estaba preparado cuando Harry contestó en un susurró, "El problema es que ella no esta enamorada de mí. Esta enamorada de Roger Davies. Y eso me hace sentir tan mal que terminó haciendo lo que menos quiero hacer en esta vida... terminó hiriéndola."

Ron no supo que contestarle; definitivamente no era la respuesta que estaba esperando.

"Ron, Hermione y tú son mis dos mejores amigos. No quiero herirla, tal como tú no quieres herirla. Pero si no encuentro el antídoto pronto, mis celos terminarán destruyendo mi amistad con Hermione... y ni siquiera puedo aguantar el pensar en esa posibilidad," Harry dijo suavemente, volteándose nuevamente para mirar a Ron.

Ron sacudió su cabeza y soltó un cansado suspiro. Quizás Ginny estaba en lo incorrecto y Harry tenía la razón. Quizás Hermione no tenía mas sentimientos por Harry que los de una fuerte amistad. Después de todo, ella parecía estar bastante unida a Roger. Quizás al tratar de empujar a sus mejores amigos el uno hacia el otro, Ron estaba haciendo lo incorrecto.

Pero, quizás... quizás Ginny tenía razón... Ron nunca antes había encontrado el "quizás" tan irritante en su vida.

"Harry, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?" Ron dijo, volteándose para mirar a su amigo. Nuevamente, Harry había cerrado sus ojos y había enterrado su cabeza sobre sus manos. El joven murmuró algo que sonaba como "¿qué?" y Ron decidió hacerle la misma pregunta que Ginny le había hecho esa mañana.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Hermione no esta enamorada de ti?" Ron preguntó. Harry abrió los ojos violentamente y le miró como si le hubiese salido un tercer brazo.

"¡Pero te has vuelto loco!" escupió.

"¡Creo que es una pregunta honesta!" Ron le contestó.

"¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro? Pues, déjame ver... ¡No soy quien ha estado de su mano toda la semana... no soy quien probablemente la este halando a un salón de clases vació para besarla... y no soy quien la va a llevar de la mano al baile de brujas!" Harry dijo antes de poder detenerse.

Frunció el ceño tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo agrio y celoso que sonaba. Ron aún no le había dicho una palabra, pero lo miraba con la ceja levantada, aun sorprendido por el arrebato.

"Me he comportado como un cretino nuevamente, ¿no?" Harry dijo, sintiéndose tan avergonzado que podía sentir el calor de sus mejillas.

"Lo has hecho, amigo. Mira, creo que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa, debes buscar a Hermione y disculparte con ella," Ron le sugirió.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "¿Sabes donde ella esta?" preguntó, recordando que Ron le había dicho que Hermione no había bajado para la cena.

"¿En la biblioteca?" Ron ofreció.

"De allá vengo," Harry dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"No estaba abajo... quizás este en su sala común," Ron dijo.

"Me daré una ducha, y me iré a disculpar con ella," Harry dijo, levantándose de la cama, el hambre y el cansancio que había tenido apenas unos minutos antes ya en el olvido.

Agarró uno viejo pantalón de mezclilla y una delgada camiseta blanca de su armario, y se volteó para mirar a Ron, que aun estaba sentado sobre la cama de Harry con una expresión que Harry no podía leer en su rostro.

"Y... ¿ya esta todo bien entre tú y yo?" Harry le preguntó a su compañero. Ron le miró seriamente por un momento, pero finalmente sonrió, asintió suavemente con su cabeza.

"Sí... esta todo bien," Ron dijo, levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia Harry. Con una amistosa palmada en la espalda de Harry, Ron añadió, "Pero la próxima vez que hagas a Hermione llorar, te pateare el trasero."

Ron salió de la habitación y regreso a la sala, dejando a Harry atrás con una pequeña sonrisa en su cansado rostro.

No le molestaba que Ron le pateara el trasero cuando se lo merecía.

------------------------------

30 minutos después

Harry se ajusto los espejuelos sobre su nariz y paso sus dedos sobre su aún mojado cabello, tratando inútilmente de peinarlo en un vago intento por verse más presentable.

_'¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso? Es solo Hermione... vamos, puedes hacer esto.'_

"¿Qué quieres?" el retrato de la vieja bruja que servía como guardia de los compartimientos de los Prefectos le preguntó a Harry de manera brusca.

"Quiero... quiero hablar con Hermione Granger," Harry dijo, preguntándose porque Hermione nunca le había dado la contraseña a su habitación ni a Ron ni a él.

_'Quizás porque nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle. Como siempre estaba con nosotros...'_

Harry estuvo parado frente a la puerta por buen rato, pero nada estaba pasando. Estaba poniéndose más impaciente con cada segundo que pasaba, hasta que no pudo aguantar y se volteó hacia el retrato y dijo bruscamente, "¿Bueno? ¿Hermione viene o no?"

"¿QUIÉN CREES QUE SOY? ¿TU SIRVIENTA? ¡Toca a la puerta si es que quieres verla!" el retrato de la vieja bruja le gritó. Harry murmuró una muy sarcástica gracias justo antes de tocar dos veces en la puerta de madera que servia de entrada a los aposentos de los Prefectos.

Escuchó un leve sonido al otro lado de la puerta, y se pasó las manos sobre su camisa de manera impulsiva, tratando de suavizar todas las arrugas. Escuchando lo que definitivamente eran pisadas, tomó un gran respiro y se preparó para pedir disculpas.

La manija giró. La puerta se abrió solo un poco... para revelar el rostro de Roger Davies.

_'Maldito cabr...'_

"¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?" Roger le preguntó al irritado Harry. Por la cara que tenía Roger, Harry sabia que el Ravenclaw prefería tragarse un jalapeño antes de serle de ayuda.

"Estoy buscando a Hermione," Harry dijo, logrando mantener la mayoría de su irritación fuera de su voz.

"¿Para que?" Roger preguntó de manera brusca. Antes de que Harry le pudiese contestar que no le importaba, escuchó la voz de Hermione en un suave susurro.

Los hombros de Roger se tensaron visiblemente, pero finalmente abrió la puerta por completo, para revelar a Hermione, quien había estado escondida detrás de la puerta.

La boca de Harry se secó instantáneamente. Hermione ya estaba vestida en su ropa para dormir, un conjunto de pantalón y camisa color vino oscuro, con una bata en seda que contrastaba con las gastadas pantuflas de conejito que adornaban sus pies. Sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, su pelo amarrado de tal manera que dejaba muchos mechones sueltos que caían alrededor del hermoso rostro. Harry hubiese sonreído con lo hermoso de su apariencia, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la tristeza en sus ojos café.

_'Es por mi culpa.'_

"¿Sí, Harry?" Hermione preguntó, su voz cansada, pero seria. No se le escapó a Harry el hecho de que todavía estaba parada al lado de Roger.

"Me... me preguntaba si podíamos hablar un momento," Harry dijo con suavidad, sus ojos esmeralda encadenados a los de ella.

"Entonces habla," Roger interrumpió. Harry tomó un gran respiro, enfocando su atención sobre el Prefecto, preparado para liberar todas las palabras vulgares en su vocabulario, pero fue Hermione la que le detuvo.

Volteándose hacia Roger, Hermione dijo con frialdad, "Estaré afuera." Harry no pudo evitar saborear la cara de Roger cuando Hermione salió de su sala común hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. ¡Si solo hubiese tenido una cámara, Harry hubiese capturado ese maravilloso momento Kodak!

Hermione evitaba mirar a los ojos a Harry mientras caminaba por el pasillo, y Harry, que no sabía como continuar, la seguía en silencio. Hermione finalmente se detuvo, se recostó contra la pared, y miró hacia arriba.

¿Qué quieres?" preguntó, sus ojos rojos y tristes posándose sobre los de Harry. El chico se dio cuenta de lo difícil que se le hacia hallar su voz cuando ella le estaba mirando con tanto dolor en sus mirada. Los ojos de Harry se perdieron sobre el suelo, esperando que algo de la legendaria valentía Gryffindor apareciera en él. El silencio se estaba haciendo pesado e inaguantable.

"Lo siento mucho... no debí haberte gritado... no me sentía bien y... bueno, me las desquité con la primera persona que se me paró al frente. Lamentablemente, esa persona resultó ser mi mejor amiga," Harry finalmente dijo, su mirada aún posada en el suelo.

Se sorprendió grandemente cuando escuchó a Hermione tomar un trémulo respiro y decir, "Yo también lo siento."

"¿Lo estas?" Harry respondió, finalmente mirándole a los ojos, la expresión en ellos hablando de la confusión que sentía.

"¡Claro que lo estoy! No te debí haber gritado," Hermione dijo, bajando su cabeza, su voz sospechosamente neutral. Harry no sabía como interpretar sus palabras hasta que le escuchó decir en una voz juguetona, "¡Te debí haber dado un puñetazo!"

Harry soltó una nerviosa carcajada cuando su mejor amiga finalmente le miró a los ojos, mostrando que había una pequeña sonrisa en sus encantadores labios.

"¿Acaso eso fue un chiste, Srta. Granger?" Harry preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Quizás," fue la contestación de Hermione, la sonrisa aún acariciando las esquinas de su boca.

Después de compartir otra risa nerviosa, la expresión de Hermione cambió, y nuevamente su voz tomó un tono de seriedad. "En realidad lo siento Harry... no debí haberte gritado para atrás," dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior ansiosamente.

"Me merezco mucho más que el que solamente me grites," Harry dijo con sinceridad.

"Quizás sí... pero eso no significa que haya sido lo correcto," Hermione dijo con suavidad. Miró hacia abajo hasta que solo la parte de arriba de su cabeza era visible para Harry, y dijo, "Es que estoy algo abrumada... y frustrada."

"¿Con qué?" Harry preguntó, atreviéndose a poner una mano sobre el hombro de Hermione. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo aun con la tela de la bata entre medio, y tuvo que tragar profundo.

"Contigo, Harry. Contigo," Hermione dijo, levantando la cabeza y mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos.

"Lo siento mucho," Harry repitió, su mente repentinamente incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describir todas las cosas que sentía en aquel momento.

"¿Siquiera sabes por qué te estas disculpando, Harry?" Hermione preguntó con suavidad. Harry permitió que su mano viajara desde el hombro de su amiga, bajando suavemente por su brazo hasta que llego a su mano, disfrutando del calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Se sintió tan seguro cuando ella capturó su mano en la suya, apretándole suavemente, que hizo que los vellos de su cuello se erizaran.

"Por que te he herido," Harry susurró, su mirada posándose entre sus dedos entrelazados, intoxicado por la sensación del pulgar de Hermione trazando círculos lentamente sobre la piel de su mano.

"Me has herido, pero no porque me has gritado ni porque has dicho cosas hirientes. Ha sido porque me has estado alejando de ti. Porque hay algo que te sucede y me has dejado en la oscuridad. No estoy acostumbrada a eso," Hermione susurró, su voz quebrada dejando sin duda cuan herida se sentía. Instintivamente, Harry apretó su mano dentro de la de él.

"No quiero hacerlo, Hermione. Es solo... ya te dije... es solo que tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza," Harry dijo apologéticamente.

"¿Cómo que?" Hermione dijo, sorpresivamente agarrándole por su camisa y halándolo hacia ella, hasta que la punta de sus zapatos tocaron las pantuflas de Hermione.

Harry tragó fuerte, agudamente consciente de cómo Hermione aun tenía un puñado de su camisa en su delicada mano.

_'Como tú.'_

"Como Voldemort. Los Mortífagos. E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Sirius. La guerra," Harry contestó suavemente. No estaba mintiendo; esas cosas siempre estaban en su mente, al igual que la cicatriz siempre estaba en su frente. Pero todo había tomado un segundo plano a la chica del cabello marrón que estaba parada frente a él.

Escuchó a Hermione suspirar mientras soltaba su camisa. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse a su amiga con los ojos cerrados, frotando su frente con la mano que le había estado agarrando su camisa. Cuando abrió los ojos y le miró, Harry supo de inmediato que ella no estaba satisfecha con su contestación.

"¿Y lo que pasó en Transfiguración ayer? ¿Y hoy en Adivinación?" Hermione le preguntó. Harry suspiró y miró hacia el suelo. En realidad no quería pensar en lo que vio en la clase de Adivinación, ni recordar el frío que sintió durante la clase de Transfiguración. Distraídamente, se dio cuenta que a una de las pantuflas de conejito le faltaba una oreja.

Hermione se puso derecha, y el movimiento súbito le acerco aún mas a Harry, Nuevamente, hizo ese gesto exquisitamente posesivo de tomarle por la camisa, sus uñas raspando suavemente contra la piel de su estómago a través de la delgada tela de su camisa. Harry cerró sus ojos y soltó un gran suspiro. Si ella seguía tocándole así, iba a ser algo estúpido... nuevamente.

"Solo... solo son pesadillas. Eso es todo," Harry finalmente contestó, aun mirando hacia el suelo.

"Harry, mírame," Hermione suplicó. No quería mirarle; tenía miedo... miedo de que si esos ojos café se posaban en los de él una vez más, no se iba a poder contener de decir todas las cosas que quería decirle y sabía que no podía.

Harry brincó un poco cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su rostro. Poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de Harry, Hermione gentilmente movió su cabeza hacia arriba hasta que sus ojos conectaron con los del joven.

Harry sentía que pronto alcanzaría el punto de no retornar.

"¿Qué viste?" Hermione susurró con mucha gentileza, de la misma manera que una madre le hablaría a un niño asustado. Nuevamente, esa sensación que había caído sobre Harry cuando estuvo llorando en los brazos de Hermione en el pasillo invadió su cuerpo, esa sensación que le aseguraba que todo estaba bien en el mundo y de que estaba seguro siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

Y antes de poderlo pensar dos veces, Harry dijo, "No recuerdo lo que soñé en Transfiguración... pero si recuerdo el frío... era como si hubiese ido a nadar desnudo al lago en pleno invierno. Bueno, en realidad era peor que eso. Lo sentía punzando mis huesos... congelándome el cráneo..."

La mano de Hermione que había estado aguantando la mano de Harry apretó suavemente, y la mano que había estado posada bajo su barbilla viajó lentamente hasta que se posó en su mejilla, sus dedos acariciando confortadoramente el rostro de Harry.

_'Ella hará que todo este bien. Ella siempre hace que todo este bien.'_

Harry continuó, su voz nunca subiendo de un suspiro, "Y hoy... hoy vi una noche sin estrellas. Y la luna... la luna se tornó color sangre... y comenzó a llover sangre del cielo... y la tierra se abrió y me tragó. Pude sentir como la sangre me caía en el rostro... en mis ojos... la podía probar dentro de mi boca... y no podía respirar. ¡No podía respirar, Hermione! ¡No podía..."

Los ojos de Hermione brillaban con lágrimas que no habían sido soltadas, y Harry se ahogó en sus palabras. Pero no necesitó terminar la oración, porque al siguiente momento Hermione había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, sus brazos rodeándole en un acogedor abrazo. Harry dejó que sus brazos viajaron sobre los hombros de Hermione, y la apretó hacia su cuerpo, abrazándose a su amiga como si fuera un salvavidas.

Aún agarrándose a Harry, Hermione susurró, "Lo siento mucho, Harry. Debió ser horrible." Una de las manos de Harry bajo de los hombros de su amiga, viajando por su espalda y posándose en su cintura.

En el momento en que comenzó a contarle lo que había soñado, los recuerdos del frío tormentoso regresaron. Nuevamente había sentido ese arrollador frío en sus propios huesos. Pero el contacto con el cuerpo de su amiga lo llenaba de muy necesitado calor, y la sensación le nublaba los sentidos.

"Harry, yo no sé que es ser El-Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero siempre has sido plagado por pesadillas. Y 90% de las veces, significa más de lo que aparentan. ¿Recuerdas el ataque de la serpiente al Sr. Weasley? ¿Y los sueños que tuviste del Departamento de los Misterios? ¿Qué tal si se trata de algo así?" Hermione dijo, su voz llena de pavor.

Las tablas se habían virado para Harry. Ahora, en vez de querer que ella le hiciera sentir seguro, lo único que deseaba es que Hermione ya no sintiera miedo. Harry se soltó de ella solo lo suficiente como para mirarle a la cara.

"No pienses así, Hermione. Estoy segura que solo son pesadillas," Harry trató de consolarle, tomando el rostro de su amiga en sus manos con tanta gentileza como un chico de 17 años era capaz.

_'¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Ni siquiera estabas dormido en Adivinación y tú lo sabes! ¿Y que hay de lo que dijo Firenze? Que algo lunaris era un auguro de destrucción...'_

Harry consideró decirle lo que estaba pensando, pero inmediatamente decidió en contra de ese deseo cuando sintió la humedad de una lagrima cayendo sobre su mano.

"¿Cómo... como esta tu Oclumencia?" Hermione le preguntó a Harry mientras este borraba el trazo que la lagrima había dejado en su mejilla.

"No tan bien," Harry admitió con sinceridad.

A Harry no le estaba fácil vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento y emoción cuando la poción había hecho que la chica del cabello color café y la cálida sonrisa fuera el más prominente pensamiento durante todas las horas del día.

_'No ayuda que la estés tocando en cada oportunidad que se te presenta.'_

Él lentamente bajo las manos del rostro de Hermione, extrañando la calidez que se formaba en la boca de su estómago tan pronto como rompió el contacto. Logró darle una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo, pero Hermione aún se veía descorazonada, probablemente esperando que luego de dos años de lecciones de Oclumencia Harry hubiese aprendido el arte.

"¡Harry, prométeme que le vas a decir a Dumbledore!" Hermione súbitamente suplicó. Harry suspiró y le evadió la mirada; ir a Dumbledore era lo último que quería hacer.

"Mírame," Hermione susurró la suave orden por segunda vez esta noche.

_'No le mires... no le mires... sabes que si le miras no le vas a poder decir que no...'_

Sintió como la mano de ella le agarró por su brazo, piel rozando contra piel, sus uñas enterrándose en su carne como deliciosa tortura. Sus ojos se voltearon hacia su cabeza, y estuvo tentado a salir corriendo a darse otra ducha fría antes de continuar con esta conversación.

_'¡NO LE MIRES! ¡NO LE MIRES! ¡NO LE...!'_

"Harry"

Los ojos de Harry encontraron los de Hermione al instante.

_'Gallina.'_

_'¡Ya cállate!'_

Los ojos de Hermione no dejaban duda de que "no voy a hablar con Dumbledore" no era una respuesta aceptable.

"¡Esta bien! ¡De acuerdo! Voy a hablar con Dumbledore mañana," Harry dijo, completamente derrotado en la batalla de la voluntad.

_'Favor de hacerte espina.'_

Pero la promesa casi valía la pena cuando sintió que ella le abrazaba nuevamente. Esta vez, Harry no se atrevió a poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. No confiaba que fuera capaz de resistir la tentación de aprender de que sabor era su lápiz labial.

'Gracias," Hermione susurró, el alivio evidente en su voz. Ella cerró los ojos y recostó su frente sobre el hombro de Harry, una suave sonrisa en sus tentadores labios.

"No, Hermione. Gracias a ti," Harry dijo, peleando contra el deseo de enterrar su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Hermione interrumpió el abrazo y retornó a su posición original, recostándose contra la pared a algunos metros de la puerta a su sala común.

"Entonces... ¿esta todo bien entre nosotros?" Harry preguntó, buscando en sus ojos alguna señal de que aun estaba enojada con él. Encontró preocupación en sus ojos... un poco de decepción... ¿quizás amor? Solo en sus sueños. ¿Pero enojo? Se había esfumado. Poof. Como por arte de magia.

Hermione le sonrió nuevamente, diciendo, "Sí. Todo esta bien entre nosotros." Después de un momento, añadió, "Tomaría mucho mas que esto para que las cosas no estuvieran bien entre nosotros."

"Esto casi valió la pena. Después de todo, ¿cuántas veces te he escuchado decir una palabrota?" Harry dijo con una sonrisa juguetona, sintiéndose completamente cómodo con Hermione. Después de todo, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente, su apoyo...

_'¿Y quieres arruinar esto enamorándote de ella?'_

_'¡SÍ!'_

_'¡Te dije que te callaras!'_

Hermione hizo una graciosa mueca con su rostro que hizo que Harry soltara una carcajada. Tenia una linda narizita en forma de botón cuando hacia eso.

"No vas a decírselo a nadie, ¿verdad?" Hermione preguntó con las mejillas ruborizadas de la vergüenza.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, Harry le contestó, "Por supuesto que no... voy a esperar hasta que te necesite chantajear." 

Hermione le dio un puño de manera juguetona en el estómago. "Juro que puedes ser peor que Ron."

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de lo que hacía, tomó la mano que Hermione había usado para golpearle y la llevo a sus labios, plantando un suave beso en sus nudillos, diciendo, "Pero por eso me amas."

Por un segundo, Harry hubiese podido jurar que vio una sombra caer sobre los ojos de Hermione, una emoción primitiva y prohibida que nunca había visto reflejada en esos hermosos ojos. Había desaparecido casi tan pronto como apareció, y Harry no le hubiese notado si no hubiese estado mirándole directamente al rostro.

_'¿No crees que...?'_

"Bueno, es hora de que yo regrese. Ya me iba a ir a la cama cuando tú tocaste a la puerta," Hermione dijo con un suspiro, mirando a la puerta de su sala común con impaciencia.

_'¿Soy yo o ella esta evitando mirarme a los ojos?'_

"A menos que quieras entrar," Hermione ofreció distraídamente. Harry estaba a punto de sonreír como loco, pensando que iba a sentarse con Hermione frente al fuego y pasar las horas hablando como en los viejos tiempos (porque esta semana parecía una eternidad), pero recordó que no iban a estar solos.

_'Arrastrada cucaracha'_

Cuando finalmente Hermione volteó el rostro para mirarle, Harry le dio una cansada sonrisa y le dijo, "Quizás otro día."

"Te veré mañana," Hermione dijo, apretándole la mano que aún aguantaba la de ella. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia su puerta, pero ni soltó la mano de Harry, ni Harry soltó la mano de Hermione, pero tampoco hizo ningún intento por seguirla.

La verdad era que Harry no quería verla ir. No quería pensar en lo que le podría estar esperando al otro lado de la puerta.

Hermione soltó la mano de Harry, pero él no hizo lo mismo, hasta que ella no pudo dar un paso más. Su brazo estirado a su lado y su mano todavía en la de Harry, Hermione miró sobre su hombro hasta que sus ojos encontraron el rostro de Harry. Él no podía leer la expresión del rostro de su amiga, pero Harry sabía lo que ella estaba viendo en este momento.

Un niño perdido que se había metido en un grave problema.

"Harry, ¿tienes algo mas que decirme?" Hermione susurró, su tono voz extraño hasta para el propio Harry.

_'¡Dile lo que esta pasando! ¡Dile lo que sientes!'_

_'¡Yo no siento nada! ¡Es solo la poción!'_

_'¡Dile! ¡No dejes que se vaya a su cuarto sin saberlo!'_

_'¡Sería egoísta de mi parte! Cuando encuentre el antídoto, ya no estaré enamorado de ella.'_

_'¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?'_

_'¡Solo cállate!'_

_'¡Entonces dile!'_

_'¡NO!'_

_'¡DILE!'_

"No," Harry dijo con suavidad, finalmente soltando la mano de su amiga. Vio como ella se dio la vuelta y se alejo de él.

Empujando su puerta, Hermione dijo "Buenas noches, Harry" sin mirar hacia atrás.

"Dulces sueños, Mione," Harry dijo, rogando que su voz no demostrará el súbito dolor que sentía en el pecho. Pudo ver a Roger parado al lado de la puerta, como si hubiese estado escuchándoles durante todo este tiempo. Finalmente, Hermione entró a la sala.

Era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiese detenido para Harry... la puerta al aposento se cerraba a una velocidad que solo podía ser descrita como dolorosamente lenta. Aún mirando hacia dentro de la habitación por la puerta abierta, Harry vio como Roger se le acercó a Hermione y le susurró algo al oído. Hermione miró hacia el suelo y asintió con su cabeza.

Y entonces Roger hizo algo que hizo que Harry se sintiera tan frío como se sintió en su sueño.

Roger tocó la mejilla de Hermione con delicadeza... e hizo que sonriera.

Harry pudo haber jurado que Roger alzó la mirada hacia él, y que le dio una sonrisa triunfal antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

No consiguió que sus pies respondieran por algunas minutos. Solo permaneció ahí parado, preguntándose que podía estar pasando al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Acaso Roger tenía sus manos alrededor de su pequeña cintura? ¿Acaso Hermione estaba pasando sus dedos por el cabello rubio de Roger al igual que había hecho con Harry? ¿O acaso Hermione agarraba a Roger por la camisa con deseo y le acercaba a ella?

¿Acaso ella tenia su frente recostada sobre el cuello de Roger, su aliento haciendo cosquillas sobre la piel del joven? ¿Acaso Roger estaba bajando su cabeza y rozando sus labios contra los de ella?

¿Podría él saber cual era el sabor de los labios de Hermione?

Harry recordó la pregunta que Ron le había hecho hace apenas una hora en su habitación.

_' "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que Hermione no esta enamorada de ti?" '_

_'Creo que ya tengo la contestación a esa pregunta.'_

--------------------------------

Bueno, tengo que agradecer a mi colección de música por la inspiración. Especialmente, las canciones "If Love is a Red Dress" de Maria Mckee y "Train Wreck" de Sarah Mclachlan.

Y por supuesto, el texto al principio del capitulo le pertenece a la canción "Quizás, Quizás, Quizás" por el increíble Nat King Cole.

¡Dejenme saber lo que piensan!

Y muchísimas gracias a los siguientes lectores:

**Ophelia Dakker**: Hehe si eres tan explosiva como Harry, pobre del que caiga en malas contigo. Hehe Espero que este capi te haya gustado también.

**Vicuticu HHr**: Yo también pienso lo mismo: hay un triangulo amoroso preparándose para los siguientes dos libros. Ron definitivamente tiene sentimientos por Hermione, y Hermione aparenta tener sentimientos por Harry. ¡Harry es el wildcard aquí! Esperemos que en el sexto libro haya una respuesta clara. LOL El pobre Harry tiene muy poca suerte con las niñas. Me da hasta lastima. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**RoHermione**: Hehe espero que no hayas tenido que esperar tanto tiempo esta vez por el capítulo. Pienso lo mismo que tú: Harry da tanto a Ron como a Hermione por sentado. Creo que lo que paso al final del quinto libro en el Dpto. de los Misterios va a servir de lección para él. Y yo creo que la escenita H/Hr aquí es bastante tierna... ¿qué crees?

**Claudio Potter**: Ay, gracias por las lindas palabras de apoyo, Claudio. Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado.

**Hermi de Harry**: ¡Vas a ver a Harry metiendo las patas muchas veces! Espero que esta ultima escena también te haya gustado.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: ¿Crees que Voldemort tiene que ver con esto? Hehe... puedes ser que tengas razón, como puede ser que no. Si te gusta ver a Harry reprochándose a si mismo, te va a encantar este capitulo. Hehe Me encanta la escena en que ella se comienza a alejar y el no la quiere dejar ir. Y si, esas peleítas son fundamentales para el desarrollo (veras después). Y a mi me gusta la palabra "impactante" por eso mismo: todas las posibilidades que tiene. Gracias por el apoyo, Hikari.

**Ady-Chan**: lol ¿Tarjeta de Cliente frecuente? Eso me hizo reír un buen rato. Si, el pobre no debería molestarse en sacarse el pie de la boca, porque termina en el mismo lugar siempre. Aunque creo que fue muy tierno en este capitulo, ¿no? Gracias por leer.

**Lucumbus**: Si, a mi me encanta ver pelear a Ron y Ginny también. LOL ¿Asqueroso Roger? Creo que si te juntas alguna vez con Ron y Harry, Roger no sale vivo de Hogwarts.

**Mane Black**: No te preocupes por eso. O.O ¿Te gusto lo del jugo de manzana en la piel? ¡Que precoz! Y a mi me parece también muy tierno como Hermione trata a Harry, ¡pero ya la pobre chica no aguanto mas! Ahora, esta escenita en el pasillo me parece muy tierna también. ¡Un beso, mi niña!

**Dama-blanca**: ¡Siempre un privilegio tenerte aquí! Ron y Harry siempre están a punto de decir palabrotas cuando el tema de conversación es Roger. ¡Pobrecito Roger! Nadie lo entiende. Mira la otra con el jugo de manzana; hay menores presente.. Hehe, notaste el detallito de Megara Blackflower. Me alegra mucho. Un pequeño shout-out a mi valenciana favorita. Y no te preocupes... pronto sabras mas información acerca del artefacto, y todas tus preguntas seran contestadas. Ron esta tan rico de tierno que me lo quiero comer a besos. O.O Olvidate de Lucumbus, Roger y Harry! Si TÚ te encuentras con Roger, pobre de él. Me lo vas a matar... y él es MUY importante para la historia. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que estamos haciendo sufrir a nuestros chicos con muchas pesadillas, pero es culpa de JKR, no de nosotras. Hehe Me agrada que hayas encontrado la escena tierna, pero eso que dijo Hermione esta O.O Bueno, espero que te guste mas la conversación en este capitulo... Un beso y un abrazo, mi niña.

Con cariño,

**Anasazi**


	9. Te me subes a la cabeza

**Capitulo 9: Te me subes a la cabeza**

-------------------

_'¿Dónde estoy?'_

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos, sintiéndose pesado y algo mareado. Lo último que recordaba era haber llegado a su habitación después de su conversación con Hermione. Seamus y Dean estaban sumergidos en un juego de ajedrez mágico, Neville estaba leyendo un libro de Herbología Avanzada, y Ron ya estaba roncando, enredado entre sus sabanas. Harry recordaba que había ido directamente al lavado para cepillarse los dientes y luego se había tirado a la cama, deseando que el día terminara como solamente una persona con el corazón roto podía desear.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Harry encontró que no estaba en su habitación, sino que se encontraba parado en el Gran Comedor, al lado de la entrada. Harry se dio la vuelta e intento empujar las pesadas puertas para abrirlas, pero ellas no se movieron ni un centímetro.

Retornando su atención al comedor, Harry miró con detenimiento lo que alcanzaba ver del Gran Comedor. Estaba tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo, pero instintivamente sabia que las mesas de las casas y las sillas no estaban en sus lugares designados. El único sonido que alcanzaba sus oídos era el de su constante respiración.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado del salón, hacia el área donde la mesa de la facultad usualmente se encontraba. Con cada paso que tomaba, la temperatura de la habitación bajaba drásticamente, hasta que podía ver el vapor de cada exhalación que soltaba.

Podía sentir como el creciente frío le sacudía los huesos, perforando su cráneo, quemando su cicatriz, pero no podía dejar de caminar. Era como si estuviera en piloto automático, ignorando su destino final.

Y entonces, Harry lo vio. Ahí estaba, flotando en el aire sobre el área de la facultad... una fulgurante orbe color carmesí. Era pequeña, no más grande que una bola de pelota, con profundas marcas que parecían runas todo en derredor.

Le estaba llamando.

Al principio, era algo casi imperceptible, como el sonido que la brisa producía cuando acariciaba las hojas de un árbol en plena primavera. Pero creció y se hizo mas fuerte, como el tempestuoso viento de una noche de tormenta. Ahora, Harry pensaba que podía escuchar voces que venían del rabioso viento.

"Ven"

Continuo caminando, con cada paso acercándose mas y más a la esfera.

"Ven a nosotros."

Justo en ese momento, Harry notó que con cada paso que tomaba, la luz procedente de la esfera se hacia cada vez mas fuerte. Estaba tan cerca ahora que la luz caía sobre él, bañándolo en un extraño brillo rojo.

Estiró el brazo... solo medio metro y podría tocarlo. Era una sensación realmente extraña... la mitad de su mente le estaba diciendo que saliera corriendo de allí y gritara por ayuda... y la otra mitad le estaba diciendo que tan pronto como tocara la esfera, todo estaría bien.

No mas frío... no mas oscuridad.

"Ven a nosotros, Harry."

Solo unas pulgadas más.

La luz que venía de la esfera era tan fuerte que le estaba cegando, pero aun así no podía cerrar los ojos. Instintivamente, Harry sabia que no podría detenerse aunque quisiera.

Era muy tarde.

Sintió como sus dedos extendidos tocaron la pulsante esfera. Era mil veces más frío que el hielo, tan frío que en el momento que tocó la esfera su brazo entumeció. El entumecimiento se esparció como si fuera una serpiente de su brazo a su pecho... a su cara... a su estómago... y sus pies...

_'Este es el final.'_

No hubo tiempo para gritar.

La esfera lo había consumido.

----------------------

**Jueves, 30 de octubre**

Harry se despertó abruptamente, sentándose en la cama con un brinco. Estaba bañado en sudor frío, las sabanas tan enredadas en sus piernas que le cortaban la circulación.

_'Respira... solo respira...'_

Cerró los ojos y tomó una serie de largos y profundos respiros. Sentía como si sus pulmones se estuvieran quemando, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte en su pecho que pensaba que sus costillas se iban a quebrar en cualquier momento. Y su cicatriz... su cicatriz estaba ardiendo.

_'Solo fue una pesadilla...'_

¿Realmente lo era? ¿Qué pasa si Firenze tenía razón? ¿Qué pasa si Harry fue elegido por Los-Que-Estaban-En-Poder para una revelación?

Sea lo que sea que el universo le estaba tratando de decir, Harry no tenía ni idea.

Lo que sí sabía era que Los-Que-Estaban-En-Poder habían escogido una pésima semana para jugar con él.

Se levantó de la cama y salió del dormitorio, agradecido que su pesadilla no había despertado a ninguno de sus compañeros.

Harry quería... necesitaba... estar solo.

Automáticamente, caminó hasta la única ventana en la sala común de los Gryffindor. La repisa de la ventana era lo suficientemente grande como para él, y Harry aprovechó para impulsarse con los brazos y sentarse en la repisa, recostando su espalda contra la pared para poder mirar hacia fuera.

El Sol ya estaba por salir; los primeros destellos de luz ya se podían divisar detrás de las montañas del este. Harry abrazó sus rodillas hacia su cuerpo, aún sintiendo el frío de su sueño sobre la piel.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Sabia que había experimentado sueños reveladores en el pasado, y que la fuente de esos sueños era su archi-enemigo, Lord Voldemort.

Pero algo le decía que Lord Voldemort no era la fuente de estos sueños. No sabía porque pensaba de esa manera; en realidad, no tenía ninguna prueba. Pero algo en su interior le decía que el Señor Tenebroso no era la respuesta que buscaba.

Quien Harry necesitaba ahora mas que nadie, era quien probablemente no podía estar ahí para él.

"Hermione"

Hasta decir su nombre le causaba dolor en el corazón. Cerró los ojos, recordando la expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Roger cuando Hermione le sonrió a él. Harry no sabía porque le dolía tanto... no era como si Harry hubiese tenido ni la más mínima oportunidad de ser quien la hiciera sonreír de esa manera.

Había perdido la guerra antes de poder pelear la primera batalla.

Harry se preguntó brevemente sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en la habitación al otro lado de la puerta.

_'Detente'_

Pasó sus dedos por su cabello azabache y abrió los ojos. El Sol ya se divisaba detrás de las montañas. Intuitivamente, Harry sabia que iba a ser un hermoso día... ni muy frío... ni muy caliente... sin una nube que ensuciara el cielo azul.

Era un día que iba a odiar.

Harry pasó la siguiente hora mirando por la ventana, tratando de empujar los recuerdos de la pesadilla de su cabeza. Había tenido éxito. Lo que no había tenido éxito era en tratar de sacar a Hermione de su cabeza.

_'¿Es esto lo que se siente estar enamorado?'_

"No estas enamorado de Hermione," Harry susurró en voz alta. ¿Qué podía hacer para que su cabeza finalmente entendiera eso? Era la poción... era SOLO la poción. Hermione era su mejor amiga... ¡nada mas!

Pero... ¿qué sabia él de estar enamorado? Después de todo, había tenido una leve atracción por Cho en su Quinto Año (bueno, y el cuarto también... que perdida de tiempo fue esa). No sabia si contar esa "cita" que tuvo con Ginny en Hogsmeade, donde a la hora de estar sola con él ya ella le dijo que era mejor que solo fueran amigos (algo que él concordaba al 100, pero como quiera dolió un poco).

La verdad era que Harry conocía tanto acerca del amor como conocía de la Aritmancía. Tenía una vaga idea de lo que la palabra significaba, ¿pero acaso lo entendía?

En lo absoluto.

Antes de que el Sol apareciera por completo, Harry regresó furtivamente a su habitación, cuidadoso de no despertar a sus compañeros. No había comido nada desde el desayuno del día anterior, y ya su estomago estaba en plena rebelión. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era buscar algo para comer.

Después de una rápida ducha y una cita muy necesitada con la navaja de afeitar, Harry se vistió en su uniforme escolar y camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, como usualmente lo estaban a las 6 de la mañana. Harry disfrutaba del silencio. No estaba en el humor de contestar preguntas acerca de lo que paso ayer, especialmente con el estomago vacío.

Cuando Harry llego al Gran Comedor, hubo una sensación de déjà vu que le dejo paralizado por un segundo. Cerró los ojos y tomó un gran respiro.

Harry recordaba como el cauterizante frío se le esparció por todo su cuerpo, una sensación que le hacia sentir que su cuerpo estaba muriendo más rápido de lo que su mente podía registrar.

Pero cuando abrió los ojos, Harry encontró que el Gran Comedor estaba igual que como estaba todas las mañanas. Todas las mesas de las casas estaban preparadas para recibir a sus estudiantes, y no había ninguna esfera extraña flotando en el aire.

Sintiéndose menos hambriento de lo que había estado dos minutos antes, Harry camino hacia la mesa Gryffindor y tomó asiento. Tan pronto como hizo esto, una bandeja con pan, mantequilla, cereal, frutas y jugo de calabaza apareció frente a él.

No fue hasta que Harry le ponía mantequilla a su tercer pedazo de pan que los otros estudiantes comenzaron a llegar. Los Hufflepuff, siendo el grupo más confiable en la escuela, fueron los primeros en llenar su mesa. Pronto se les unieron los Ravenclaw, quienes hablaban con excitación del baile que se aproximaba.

Los Slytherin también comenzaron a llegar. La mayoría de ellos susurraban comentarios maliciosos cuando pasaban por el lado de Harry, riéndose entre ellos de los últimos rumores acerca del Niño-Que-Vivió. Harry no tenía ningún problema ignorándolos; ellos no sabían como empujarle sus botones. Solo esperaba que Malfoy y sus gorilas tuvieran un caso de diarrea mañanera, porque definitivamente no estaba en el ánimo de lidiar con ellos.

Pronto Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Parvati entraron, sentándose a la mesa con Harry. Lo trataban con cortesía y tratando de hacer conversación de manera casual, pero después de seis años él los conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaban sumamente preocupados por lo que habían visto en la clase de Adivinación. Algo que Harry agradecía era que ellos parecían estar tan indispuestos a hablar del tema como él.

Antes de que Harry pudiese levantarse de la mesa, Ginny y Neville entraron al comedor. Ginny se veía tan contenta de ver a Harry que él no tuvo el corazón de evitarlos nuevamente. Ginny le dio un rápido abrazo cuando llego a su lado, y ella y Neville se sentaron al lado de Harry.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Harry?" Ginny le preguntó.

Harry se obligó a sonreírle mientras decía, "Mejor. Mucho Mejor."

"Neville me contó lo que sucedió en la clase de Firenze," Ginny dijo de manera reservada.

Harry miró a Neville de tal manera que hizo que el chico se pusiera tan rojo como el pelo de su novia. Finalmente Harry le contestó, "Fue solo una pesadilla."

"¿Estas bajo mucho estrés? Fuera del normal 'El más poderoso mago que ha vivido tiene un problema conmigo desde que nac' estrés," Ginny preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Era solo su impresión o acaso Ginny parecía estar inusualmente interesada en su estado emocional?

"Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Ginny... eso es todo," Harry dijo con una careciente sonrisa. Pudo haber jurado que Ginny y Neville se miraron con una expresión secreta cuando escucharon su contestación.

"Me lo imagino," fue la única contestación que recibió de Neville.

"Entonces,"Ginny comenzó a decir, interrumpiendo para morder una jugosa parcha, "¿qué piensas de Neville y yo?"

Harry casi se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza. ¿Acaso estaba Ginny preguntando por su opinión en lo referente al amor? ¿No sabía lo malo que era Harry en ese departamento?

"Ay, no me mires así. Sabes que tu opinión es tan importante para mí como la opinión de mis hermanos. Ron ya me dijo lo que pensaba. Ahora quiero saber que piensas tú," Ginny continuó cálidamente. Neville lo miraba sobre el hombro de Ginny con una expresión casi nerviosa. Harry nunca había pensado que su opinión le importara a Ginny, pero la expresión en el rostro de Neville no dejaba duda de que eso era así.

Harry miró a Neville de manera evaluadora, y se encontró sonriendo genuinamente por primera vez desde que se había levantado. Neville era honesto, de buen corazón, y muy valiente. Había experimentado casi tanto dolor en su vida como Harry. Si había alguien que realmente se merecía ser feliz, era Neville.

"Me alegra muchísimo que estén juntos," Harry dijo honestamente, dándoles otra sonrisa. Neville soltó una gran exhalación y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny, mientras que Ginny le enviaba a Harry su agradecimiento con sus ojos.

Ron y Luna aparecieron en la entrada al salón. Ron miró a su alrededor y sonrió suavemente cuando vio a Harry sentado a la mesa. Escoltó a Luna hasta su mesa y rápidamente corrió hasta la mesa Gryffindor, tomando la silla vacía al lado de Harry.

"¿Cómo estas, amigo?" Ron le preguntó tan pronto como se sentó.

"Mejor de lo que se puede esperar," Harry mintió. Gracias a Merlín que Ron no podía leerle las emociones tan bien como Hermione.

"¿Hablaste con Hermione anoche?" Ron susurró, acercándosele aún más. Harry sonrió tristemente; Ron estaba tan preocupado por el asunto con Hermione que no había tocado la comida en las bandejas frente a él. Definitivamente era un nuevo record para el pelirrojo.

"Si, hable," Harry contestó, tomando de su ya tibio jugo.

"¿Y?" Ron preguntó, molestándose con la ambivalencia de las contestaciones de Harry.

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios en un intento por atrapar hasta la ultima gota de jugo antes de contestar, "Nada... me disculpe... me perdonó... y entonces..." Harry miró a Ron de reojo y pensó en decirle sobre las pesadillas, pero se dio cuenta que no sería nada productivo. No quería tener otra persona que estuviera preocupándose incesantemente por él.

"Y hablamos y... bueno, ella dice que todo esta bien entre nosotros," Harry dijo, tomando la bandeja con tocino y empujándola hacia Ron en un mensaje no tan subliminal para que dejara de hablar y comenzara a comer. Ron tomó el señuelo, rápidamente echando la mitad del tocino en su plato.

Por los siguientes cinco minutos, Harry estuvo discutiendo Quidditch con Neville y Ginny, hasta que Ron le susurró con la boca aún llena, "Oye ¿y le dijiste?"

Harry no captaba el significado de la pregunta. "¿Le dije que?" Preguntó, su atención divagando de Neville y Ginny.

"Que estas locamente enamorado de ella," Ron dijo con voz baja. Harry miró a Ron como si su cara se hubiese tornado súbitamente violeta.

"¿Pero es que te has vuelto loco? ¡No le puedo decir lo que siento!" Harry susurró con coraje. Gimió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Ron le dio una juguetona sonrisa, y estuvo a punto de hacer lo que seguramente iba a ser un comentario inapropiado cuando Harry le interrumpió.

"Sabes a lo que me refiero, Ron. No le puedo contar lo de la poción... es demasiado... vergonzoso. Además, Hermione se sentirá incómoda conmigo y... las cosas se pondrían mas extrañas de lo que están ahora," Harry continuó, rogando que Ginny estuviera tan envuelta en su conversación con Neville que no alcanzara a escucharles.

_'Especialmente cuando Roger esta todo el día pegado a ella.'_

Harry soltó un gran suspiro. Eso era lo menos que quería recordar en estos momentos... como ella había sonreído tímidamente cuando Roger le había tocado la mejilla... y como Roger había tomado un paso hacia Hermione justamente antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

_'¿Dónde rayos esta ella?'_

Harry miró hacia la entrada, inseguro de lo que estaba sintiendo. Por una parte, la deseaba ver con todas sus ganas, y por otra, quería salir corriendo de allí antes de que Hermione hiciera su aparición.

Harry no se dio cuenta cuando Luna se acercó a su mesa y, sentándose al lado de Ron, preguntó, "¿Han traído El Profeta de Hermione esta mañana?"

"No. ¿Por qué quieres saber? Dijiste que era una basura," Ron dijo de manera casual mientras le daba un gran mordisco a un jugoso salchichón.

"Y sigo pensando lo mismo. Pero la noticia acerca del artefacto perdido sonaba muy interesante. Ayer mande una lechuza a Papa pidiéndole mas información, pero aún no he recibido respuesta," Luna contestó mientras comenzó a jugar con el cabello de Ron, la expresión soñolienta en su rostro enmascarando su penetrante astucia.

"¡Ahí esta!" Harry dijo con inusual felicidad cuando vio a Hermione pararse a la entrada... y estaba sola. Pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Roger apareció a su lado, dándole a Hermione una brillante sonrisa y colocando su mano en su espalda baja. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa a Roger, permitiéndole que le guiara hasta las mesas.

La mesa de los Ravenclaw quedaba primero, así que cuando llegaron a esta Hermione y su acompañante se detuvieron. Roger se le acercó y le susurró algo al oído. Harry vio como Hermione sacudió su cabeza, sus rizos café volando por todo el lugar, y le dio una ultima sonrisa a Roger.

Roger le puso ojitos de perrito, pero finalmente guiño el ojo y se sentó a su mesa, donde sus compañeros de casa le recibieron como si el Rey de Inglaterra se hubiese sentado con ellos a desayunar.

Harry buscó en su cerebro si conocía algún hechizo que hiciera que se le pudrieran los dientes a Roger.

Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Hermione ya estaba a su lado. "Buenos días a todos," declaró de buen humor, tomando el asiento frente a Harry y agarrando ávidamente los dos pedazos de pan que quedaban en la bandeja.

Ni se preocupo por ponerle mantequilla a su tostada, escogiendo darle un gran mordiscón a su comida con tanto animo como Ron. Cuando levantó los ojos y se dio cuenta de las expresiones de sorpresa en los rostros de sus amigos, Hermione murmuró con la boca aún llena un seco "¿Qué?"

"Vaya. Que apetito tienes hoy," Ron dijo. Lavender y Parvati lograron escuchar esto mientras caminaban detrás de Hermione. Se guiñaron el ojo una a la otra con evidente malicia.

"Deja a Hermione quieta, Ron. Probablemente necesita reponer toda la energía que gasto anoche," Lavender comentó, guiñándole el ojo a Ron y a Harry de manera traviesa mientras continuaron caminando hacia la salida.

_'¡Arpías! ¡Brujas!'_

"¿De que estaban hablando esas dos?" Hermione preguntó, levantando su ceja, tragándose lo que le quedaba de pan y alargando la mano hacia la tocineta antes de que Ron y el resto de sus amigos murmuraran varios "no s", "ni idea," "uno nunca sabe con esas locas" o cualquier otra cosa que evitara tener que explicarle a Hermione las implicaciones algo sucias de las palabras de Lavender.

_'¡No pueden tener razón! ¿O sí?'_

"Como sea, me di cuenta que Harry tenía razón. No he estado alimentándome bien últimamente," Hermione continuó de manera casual, tomando placidamente de su jugo de calabaza. El sonido de muchas alas en pleno revoloteo les alertó a la llegada del correo matutino.

Una lechuza joven de color rojizo se detuvo frente a Hermione, dejándole la nueva edición de El Profeta antes de levantarse en vuelo. "¿Puedo verlo?" Luna preguntó, señalando a la publicación. Hermione asintió con su cabeza, y Luna rápidamente tomó el diario y comenzó a leer la primera pagina, su rostro desapareciendo detrás del papel.

Hermione miró a Ron de manera interrogadora; a nadie le cabía duda de lo que Luna pensaba de las habilidades periodísticas de El Profeta. Ron solo encogió los hombros, diciendo, "Quiere saber mas de lo del robo de la cosa en Berlín." Los ojos de Hermione repentinamente brillaron con interés.

_'Me encanta como se ve cuando le entra la curiosidad.'_

_'¡NO te encanta! ¡Deja de pensar así!'_

"¡Ah, el artefacto! Se me había olvidado. ¿Alguna noticia, Luna?" Hermione le preguntó a la novia de su mejor amigo.

"Bueno, hay un pequeño artículo sobre eso, pero no da mas información con respecto a la naturaleza del objeto. Aunque si hay algo extraño acerca de un guardia," Luna dijo, colocando el diario en medio de la mesa y señalando al tercer panel de la pagina principal.

Bajo el encabezado de "El Ministerio En Problemas", había un retrato de un mago con el subtitulo "Till Linderman, Ministerio de Magia de Berlín".

Harry contemplaba a Hermione mientras ella leía el reportaje en voz alta.

-----------------------

_**EL MINISTERIO EN PROBLEMAS**  
__Por Megara Blackflower_

_El enigma del artefacto perdido del Museo de Berlín sigue haciéndose más misterioso mientras la oficina local del Ministerio de Magia provee mas información acerca del caso._

_No hay registros de que el artefacto, que el Ministerio de Magia aun se rehúsa en identificar al publico, haya sido prestado al Museo para su exhibición de "Mitos de los Muertos en la Edad Medio". De hecho, como muestran los registros oficiales, el artefacto debería estar guardado en las oficinas del Ministerio y su extracción consiste en una acción peligrosa e ilegal._

_El Ministerio de Magia ha abierto una investigación paralela para conocer como el artefacto fue sacado de las oficinas del ministerio sin la debida autorización._

_Existen rumores de que las mentes más brillantes de la comunidad mágica han sido convocadas por el Ministerio de Magia para que asistan en la búsqueda del artefacto. Al momento de redactar este artículo, estos rumores no se habían podido confirmar._

_En noticias que podrían estar relacionadas, Frank Potente, de 43 años, quien trabajaba como guardia de seguridad en el Museo de Berlín por los pasados 13 años, fue encontrado muerto en su apartamento ayer por la noche. No hay información oficial acerca de la causa y momento de su muerte, ni si tiene alguna relación con la desaparición del artefacto._

_Cuando este reportero le preguntó sobre el Sr. Potente a Till Linderman, intermediario entre los Ministerios de Magia de Berlín y Londres, la única respuesta que recibí fue "Sin comentarios."_

_El Profeta promete a sus lectores que no descansaremos hasta que encontremos lo que el Ministerio esta ocultándonos._

-------------------------

"13 años... 13 no fue un número de suerte para el pobre Frank," Ron dijo con una risa ahogada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando Hermione le miró con ganas de golpearlo.

"¿Un artefacto perdido y un guardia muerto? Eso es demasiada coincidencia para mi gusto," Neville le dijo a Hermione mientras Ginny le limpiaba unas gotas de jugo de melón de su mejilla.

"Estoy de acuerdo," Hermione asintió, "aquí hay algo raro." Alzó la vista hacia Harry y lo encontró mirándola con una expresión algo anhelante en su rostro. Pensando que Harry estaba pensando en el reportaje que acababan de leer, Hermione preguntó, "¿Y tú que crees, Harry?"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, como si se estuviera despertando de un sueño, y dijo en voz alta exactamente lo que en ese momento había estado flotando en su cabeza.

"Creo que eres maravillosa."

Hermione frunció en ceño, Ron se ahogó con su jugo, Luna suspiró dramáticamente, Ginny y Neville se taparon sus bocas para que no se escuchara su risa, y Harry apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de salir de su boca.

_'¡Grandioso, Señor Suavidad! ¡Realmente grandioso! Esto de meter la pata se esta convirtiendo en algo permanente.'_

"¿Qué dijiste Harry?" Hermione preguntó, segura de que no había escuchado correctamente.

"Oh... que... que creo que tienes razón. Hay algo definitivamente raro con... con... con la cosa esa," Harry dijo, haciendo lo más posible por mantener su expresión neutral. Juzgando por la pequeña "O" que formaron los labios de Hermione, ella estaba satisfecha con su contestación.

Harry pisó un pie que pertenecía a Ron, quien estaba riéndose del resbalón mental de Harry. Hermione nuevamente se ocupó en su desayuno mientras Ginny se recostaba sobre la mesa y tomaba el diario en su mano.

"No sé porque ustedes insisten en leer esto. Como si no tuvieramos suficientes malas noticias en nuestras vidas," Ginny dijo de buena gana, Viró el diario en sus manos y un reportaje en la última pagina acaparo toda su atención.

"¿QUÉ?" Ginny gritó alarmada. Todos en el Gran Comedor se voltearon para mirar a la mas joven de los Weasley, pero solamente sus amigos se le acercaron y miraron sobre su hombro para ver que había capturado su atención.

-----------------------

_**POR UN PELO**_  
_por Paolo El Fabuloso_

_Las Weird Sisters, el más exitoso trío musical mágico del siglo, estuvieron envueltas en un incidente en el club El Abismo (Bélgica) después de su presentación la noche anterior._

_De acuerdo a las tres integrantes, tres fanáticos irrumpieron en sus vestidores después de la presentación y demandaron tomarse fotos con ellas. Las chicas los complacieron, temiendo por su seguridad. Después que se tomaron las fotos, los rabiosos fanáticos demandaron que el grupo les acompañara a sus habitaciones en un cercano hotel._

_Fue entonces cuando Tori, la voz principal del grupo, invocó su varita y aplico hechizos sobre sus atacantes, ayudando a las otras dos chicas a zafarse de sus salteadores. Cuando el equipo de seguridad del club abrió la puerta sellada mágicamente, este talentoso trío ya había puestos inconscientes a los malhechores._

_"Creo que esto fue algo bueno. Nos confiamos demasiado con nuestra seguridad y esto nos enseño que teníamos que ser más cuidadosas en el futuro, porque no sabemos quien quiera hacernos daño," Nina, quien se conoce por ser la más sensible del trío, comentó._

_"¡Esto fue tan excitante! Ya escribí una canción acerca del suceso, que aparecerá en nuestro próximo álbum," gritó Fiona, baterista._

_"Hay una moral en esta historia. ¡NO JODAN CON LAS WEIRD SISTERS!" Tori dijo a los fanáticos que se habían congregado frente al local._

_Los representantes del grupo musical le aseguraron a este reportero que este incidente no iba a afectar los fechas de presentaciones futuras._

-----------------------

"¡Esto es una tragedia!" Ginny exclamó sobresaltada, poniendo el diario nuevamente sobre la mesa. Todos sabían lo apasionada que era Ginny sobre su grupo musical favorito.

"Ni siquiera sabia que esta cosa tenia una sección de Entretenimiento," Neville dijo mientras tomaba el diario y se lo devolvía a Hermione.

"Bueno, por lo menos esto no afectara los planes del viernes," Hermione dijo distraídamente. Soltó un suave gemido tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

"¿QUÉ PLANES?" Ginny gritó excitadamente, sus ojos marrón llenos de sorpresa.

"¡Shh! Baja la voz, Gin. Se supone que nadie lo sepa," Hermione susurró, acercándose a Ginny.

"¿Qué se supone que nadie sepa?" Luna preguntó, su curiosidad picada por la cara de vergüenza de Hermione.

"De acuerdo, les voy a decir... pero no le pueden decir a nadie porque es una sorpresa. ¿Trato hecho?" Hermione preguntó. Todo menos Harry asistieron. Él estaba demasiado distraído con el rizo café que le caía a Hermione sobre la mejilla como para escuchar lo que ella decía.

"Las Weird Sisters son el grupo musical sorpresa para el baile de mañana. Fue idea de Dumbledore... es un gran fanático," Hermione susurró. Harry tuvo que tapar la boca de Ginny con su mano para reducir el chillido.

"Cálmate, Ginny. Creo que me explotaste el tímpano," Harry susurró, soltando a Ginny. Ginny se viró ansiosamente hacia Neville y empezó a hablar acerca de bailes que podían practicar antes de la fiesta. Neville miró a Harry como un ciervo en la mira de una escopeta.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas demasiado callado," Hermione le preguntó a Harry con expresión de preocupación.

"No te preocupes," Harry contestó, tratando de darle una sonrisa pero quedándose a medias.

"¿Ya tienes pareja, Harry?" Ginny preguntó con abandono juvenil. El súbito cambio en tema de conversación añadió mas confusión a la ya borrosa mente de Harry.

"¿Pareja? ¿Para que?" Harry preguntó. Ginny suspiró en voz alta, su expresión tornándose de feliz a paciente, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que esta hablando con un chiquillo.

"Para la Mascarada, Harry. El Baile de Brujas. ¿Te acuerdas? ¡Mañana por la noche!" Ginny le contestó a Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza en señal de que estaba decepcionada por la obvia indiferencia del chico.

"No pienso ir al baile, Ginny. Ipso facto, no necesito una pareja," Harry le contestó, tratando de esconder su molestia con la pregunta detrás de un tono de voz irritantemente casual.

"¿Cómo que no vas a ir? Harry, ¡este es tu último año en Hogwarts! No creo que quieras perderte esta oportunidad," Luna dijo, mirando a Ron en busca de apoyo. Ron estaba muy ocupado mordiendo sus crepas, y no fue hasta que Luna le dio una palmada en la parte de atrás de la cabeza que miró a Harry y dijo algo que sonó como, "'una 'iene 'zon"

Pero era la expresión en el rostro de Hermione que hizo que su estómago diera violentos saltos. Era casi... casi como si sospechara... que ella era la causa.

_'Merlín, tienes que hacer algo ¡DI ALGO!'_

"Quieres decir porque me quiero perder tener que vestirme bien, pedirle a una chica que probablemente no soporte que vaya conmigo al baile, bailar encima de nuestros talones toda la noche... ¿cuándo preferiría hacer cualquier otra cosa? Por que pienso que esto del baile es lo más estúpido que se han inventado," Harry contestó sin pensar en lo que estaba diciendo antes de que saliera de su boca.

_'¡Cualquier cosa menos eso, idiota!'_

Harry se dio cuenta de su error tan pronto que vio la expresión de pasmo en los rostros de sus amigos... especialmente en el de Hermione.

"Los veré en clase," Hermione dijo rápidamente, levantándose a tal velocidad que la silla raspó el piso del salón ruidosamente. Harry no sabia si Hermione estaba enfadada o solo herida, pero sus ojos café brillaban de manera inusual. Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese reaccionar.

Harry se golpeo la frente con su mano mientras Ron le susurró enfadado, "¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? ¡Sabes que ella ha estado trabajando duro en esto del baile!"

"Por que soy un idiota," Harry contestó, levantándose de su silla y rápidamente siguiendo a Hermione hacia la salida. Por suerte, Roger estaba tan ocupado relatando su última victoria en Quidditch que no se dio cuenta cuando Hermione salió del salón.

Harry no tuvo tanta suerte cuando se encontró a Malfoy y sus monigotes parados al lado de la puerta. Harry tuvo la impresión que Malfoy se estaba comportando algo extraño esa mañana, ya que apenas le miró cuando le dijo, "¿Peleando con la novia, Potty?"

"Ya has usado esa línea antes, Malfoy. Consíguete una nueva," Harry contestó amargamente, mirando a su derecha para encontrarse a Hermione caminando al final del pasillo.

Hermione ya había desaparecido detrás de la esquina hacia su primera clase cuando Harry logró alcanzarla. ¡A la verdad que esa chica podía caminar rápido! "¡Hermione! ¡Espera!" Harry dijo sin aliento cuando finalmente llego a su lado.

Hermione respiro profundamente y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sus ojos punzantes. "¿Qué quieres, Harry?" Ella le preguntó con evidente impaciencia.

"Lo siento. No quise decir que lo del baile fuera algo estúpido," Harry balbuceó.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, y protestando, dijo, "¡Pero eso es exactamente lo que dijiste!"

"¡Lo sé! Pero no quise... es que... es que," Harry tartamudeo nerviosamente mientras pasaba sus manos por su cabello azabache.

"¿Qué ES QUE?" Hermione demandó, levantando las manos en al aire como pidiéndole a las fuerzas superiores que le ayudaran a entender a su amigo.

"Que no quiero ir porque... porque no encuentro pareja," Harry dijo, derrotado. Buscó en su cerebro la memoria de alguna ocasión en que había sonado tan patético como sonaba ahora. No encontró ninguna.

La expresión en el rostro de Hermione se suavizo de inmediato. "Ay, Harry... eso no es tan malo. Estoy segura que hay decenas de chicas que se morirían por ir contigo al baile," ella susurró, tomando un paso hacia él y descansando su mano sobre el antebrazo de Harry.

_'¿Por qué tú no eres una de ellas?'_

Harry tragó fuerte.

"Hay solo una chica con la que quiero ir... y ella ya tiene acompañante," Harry dijo antes de que pudiese detenerse, completamente cautivado por la manera posesiva con la que ella le agarraba el brazo. Recordó la noche anterior, cuando ella le había tomado de la camisa, rasgando sus uñas contra su estomago en exquisita tortura, y un temblor corrió por todo el cuerpo de Harry.

Hermione no hizo la conexión, juzgando por la manera que suspiro antes de decir, "Bueno, ella se lo pierde."

"Si," Harry dijo distraídamente, bajando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el suelo. Pensamientos contradictorios atacaban su mente: por una parte, le intoxicaba el calor que emanaba por su cuerpo con el casto contacto de su amiga, y por otra, tenia tanto miedo de que ella se diera cuenta que deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar menos al frente de ella.

Miró hacia arriba cuando sintió sus dedos rozar contra su frente, moviendo su ingobernable cabello lejos de su cicatriz. Los ojos de Harry se encadenaron a los de Hermione por un momento y su corazón paró de latir. Había tantas emociones en esos ojos café... emociones que él no podía identificar, mucho menos entender. Pero se esfumaron tan pronto como Hermione se dio cuenta que él la estaba mirando, y su atención se enfocó en el área que ella estaba tocando.

"Bueno, ya el chichón desapareció," Hermione dijo, hablando de la primera lesión de Harry cuando este se cayó en la biblioteca.

"¿Qué puedo decir? La Sra. Pomfrey es la mejor," Harry dijo, tratando de sonar casual, no queriendo traicionar el hecho de que se le ponía los nervios de punta cada vez que ella lo tocaba. Hermione dejó de trazar la cicatriz con su dedo y se llevo las manos a los bolsillos en un gestó algo ansioso.

"¿Dormiste bien anoche?" Hermione preguntó, algo tímida. Harry sabia que esta era su manera de preguntar "¿Has tenido mas pesadillas / visiones por las que me debo preocupar interminablemente?"

"Como un bebe," Harry mintió, dándole una sonrisa a medias. El sueño le había atormentado toda la mañana. Ahora que había logrado sacarlo de su cabeza por pensamientos mas apropiados para un chico de 17 años (aunque igual de perturbadores), no estaba buscando volver a recordarlo.

Por lo menos, no hasta que hable con Dumbledore.

Hermione no parecía convencida, pero decidió que ya la mañana había sido bastante problemática como para presionar a Harry a que le dijera la verdad. "¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Dumbledore?" Preguntó con curiosidad. Harry sonrió tristemente; solamente Hermione podía dar con lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Faltan aun quince minutos para que comiencen las clases. Voy a esperar por él a la salida del comedor," Harry dijo, muy consciente de la promesa que le había hecho a Hermione la noche anterior.

"Mejor trata en su oficina. Dumbledore no estaba en el Gran Comedor esta mañana," Hermione le informó. Harry frunció el ceño. Era verdad que no había mirado a la mesa de la facultad para ver si Dumbledore estaba ahí, pero pensó que no tenía que hacerlo. No se recordaba de un solo día normal en que Dumbledore no tomará el desayuno con sus estudiantes.

"Entonces, iré a su oficina," Harry dijo. Harry estaba a punto de preguntar '¿Quieres acompañarme?', pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad.

"¡Ahí estas!" dijo una voz fuerte que se originó desde la otra esquina del pasillo. Harry y Hermione se voltearon simultáneamente para ver a Roger Davies corriendo hacia ellos. Dio una gran sonrisa cuando alcanzó a Hermione, y nuevamente puso su mano en la espalda baja de su amiga.

Harry no se dio cuenta de la expresión de vergüenza en el rostro de Hermione, ya que toda su energía estaba enfocada en tratar de aplicar un poco de magia sin varita que hiciera que el perfecto cabello rubio de Roger se prendiera en fuego.

"Te he estado buscando por todas partes. Peeves acaba de inundar el baño de Myrtle. Tenemos que ir a ayudarle a Filch," Roger dijo en su voz acaramelada. El chico tenia la inusual habilidad de poder hablar de retretes con la misma dulzura con que hablaba de clásicos de la poesía.

"Ah, bueno... te veo después, Harry" Hermione asintió, sus ojos evitando los de Harry, sus mejillas algo ruborizadas. Finalmente se dio la vuelta y, con la mano de Roger aun firme en su espalda, comenzó a alejarse de Harry.

Roger miró sobre su hombro a Harry y guiño el ojo antes de dar toda su atención a Hermione. Harry no le podía gritar a Roger que se fuera al demonio, no podía tomar su varita y practicarle un hechizo con Hermione aún tan cerca, y definitivamente no se podía echar a llorar como el gran bebe que era.

Se conformó con darle a Roger la señal internacional de "espero que se te pudran los genitales" enseñándole su dedo vulgar.

_'¡A sus espaldas! ¡Que valiente eres, Potter!'_

Harry decidió olvidarse de las mil y una maneras de herir a Roger hasta después de su conversación con Dumbledore.

-------------------

**Mientras tanto...**

Luna, Ron, Neville y Ginny miraban con boca abierta como Harry corría fuera del comedor en un intento por alcanzar a Hermione.

"Y yo pensaba que tú eras un idiota insensible cuando hablabas con las chicas... que equivocada estaba," Ginny le dijo a Ron con una sarcástica sonrisa. Ron miró a su hermana con dagas en los ojos, pero Ginny se salvó de todas las palabrotas que Ron iba a liberar cuando este sintió los dedos de Luna entrelazándose en sus cabellos. Era su talón de Aquiles.

"Creo que debemos hacer algo por Harry," Neville súbitamente habló. Ginny, Ron y Luna se voltearon para mirarle. Neville parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, su dedo golpeando ligeramente el vaso de cristal frente a él.

"Obviamente, Harry esta bajo mucho estrés. Quiero decir... no solamente con esto de la poción de amor, pero con lo que paso en Transfiguración y en la clase de Firenze. Y sé... sé que tuvo otra pesadilla esta mañana. Creo... solo creo que necesitamos hacer algo por él... algo que le ayude a olvidar todo lo negativo que ha estado pasando a su alrededor y... bueno... que le permita darse cuenta lo que siente por Hermione, con poción o sin poción," Neville terminó de hablar, aún golpeando el vaso rítmicamente.

Los tres miraron a Neville con las bocas abiertas, sorprendidos que el ultra-tímido, ultra-despistado chico les diera la solución al problema con tanta facilidad. Neville finalmente paró de dar golpecitos en el vaso y miró a sus amigos, súbitamente nervioso de encontrarlos mirándole así. "¿Qué... qué.. qué pasó?" Neville tartamudeó.

"Creo que te amo mas ahora que lo que te amaba esta mañana," Ginny dijo con sinceridad, apretando la mano de Neville bajo la mesa. Las mejillas de Neville se pusieron de un violento color rosa, y una sonrisa tímida apareció en su rostro cuando Ginny se le acercó y rozó sus labios sobre los de él. Ron gimió desde su asiento, y Luna tuvo que pellizcarle el trasero para evitar que este se levantara y empujara a Neville de su hermana.

"¡Esta bien! Antes de que ustedes dos hagan que me enferme," Ron les interrumpió, sus orejas tan rojas como las mejillas de Neville, "creo que debemos definir el plan que hará que la vida de Harry se ponga color de rosa."

Neville, Ginny y Ron arrojaron algunas ideas al aire. La idea de Ginny envolvía chocolates... la idea de Neville revolvía en flores... y la idea de Ron envolvía las revistas de chicas desnudas de Dean. No fue hasta que Luna fingió que tosía que ellos le dieron su atención.

"¿Qué es, cariño?" Ron preguntó. Luna tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios al acercarse a sus tres conspiradores.

"Creo que se están olvidando de quien es Harry Potter... y que es lo que tiene la habilidad de hacerle olvidar todo los problemas que hay en el mundo."

------------------------

¡Hola mis amigos! Este capítulo es **MUY** importante, ya que tienes muchas clavecitas regadas en su contenido. ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan!

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Hikari Takaishi Y** y a **Megara**, por haberme hecho el día con tan entusiastas reviews.

Un poco de trivia:

a. Till Linderman es el cantante de una de mis bandas favoritas, Rammstein.

b. Los nombres de las Weird Sisters los saque de tres de mis más importantes influencias musicales: Tori Amos, Nina Simone y Fiona Apple.

c. El nombre del guardia de seguridad muerto es en honor a Franka Potente, una de mis mejores actrices (Run Lola Run, The Bourne Identity)

¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS A LOS SIGUIENTES LECTORES POR SU APOYO!

**RoHermione**: Hehe bueno, no te hice esperar un mes esta vez. ¿verdad? A mi también me parece que Hermione es muy tierna en canon. Sobre Harry pensando que lo que siente es de verdad... ¿quién dijo eso? - Gracias por el apoyo, linda.

**Claudio-Potter**: Créeme que por lo que Harry esta pasando es MUY necesario para la historia. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo.

**Shagy Sirius**: Ay, Shagy, a mi también me paso lo mismo, así que comprendo tu dolor (y el de Harry). Y acerca del final feliz... bueno, puede ser que si, como puede ser que no. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Tendrás que leer! -

**Monik:** Muchísimo gusto, Monik. Me alegra conocer a gente de todo el mundo. ¿Has visitado el foro de la Pareja del Fénix? Me parece que serias muy feliz ahí. Yo también he estado en esa situación, y por eso sé por lo que Harry esta pasando. Solo te voy que puede sufrir un poco más. ¿Pero resultara reciproco? Vas a tener que esperar por esa respuesta. ¡Gracias Monik!

**Danna-potter**: Ah, gracias por el mensaje Danna. Me alegro que hayas disfrutado el capítulo. Espero que te haya gustado este también. Un beso para ti también.

**Sandokan**: Ay, gracias por las lindas palabras. Me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Kire**: Hehe me gusto lo del sombrero. Gracias por el apoyo, Kire. Espero que también te guste este nuevo capitulo. ¡Besos!

**Sakura!8**: Gracias por el apoyo, Sakura. Hehe Harry puede ser muy tierno cuando quiere, pero te lo advierto... se pone aún más tierno luego. A mi también me da gana de comérmelo a veces. Bueno, acerca de Roger... te diré que a mi parece ser la única que me gusta el personaje. Solo recuerda que vemos a Roger a través de los ojos de Harry, que en este momento no es el más justo de los jueces. Prometo mas momentos tiernos H/Hr en el futuro. Yo también he visto ese lazo especial entre H/Hr desde el tercer libro, y aunque amo a Ron, no quisiera que terminara con Hermione no solamente porque la quiero para Harry, sino porque él se merece a alguien que lo ponga en primer lugar... y sabemos que quien ocupa el primer lugar en la mente (y, esperemos, el corazón) de Hermione es Harry. ¡Y gracias por esas energías para seguir! Me han ayudado mucho. ¡Abrazos!

**RoryHerm**: Hehe me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Hehe Pobre Roger. Nadie lo quiere. Bueno, espero que no te quedes calva para cuando se haya terminado el fic.

**Mane Black**: Hola, mi niña. ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! LOL Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Ron es una dulzura. Me lo comería a besos (con el permiso de Luna por supuesto). La reconciliación fue una dulzura de escribir. Es que Harry será un idiota cuando quiere, pero mira que puede ser tierno. Hehe yo conozco a una chilena que tiene una linda narizita de botón también. Y Roger... pobre de Roger. ¿Por qué lo odias? ¿Acaso no es muy tierno? Me alegra que te lo puedas imaginar como película, Un beso boricua a mi hermanita chilena.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: LOL No sabes cuanto me has hecho reír con tu review. Es muy cierto lo que dices; las peores peleas que tiene Harry son contra él mismo. Hehe Nadie se hubiese imaginado a Harry en la biblioteca, ¿eh? Así de desesperado estaba el chico. LOL Me gusta tu mentalidad de H-Hr obsesionada. ¿Quién sabe? ¡Quizás tengas razón! Hehe Por un momento pensé que me ibas a decir que te caía bien Roger, y dije "¡Por fin!" pero fue una victoria corta. Hehe ¿Crees que Harry es medio cobarde? Solo espera. - Hehe Y no, pillina, no te voy a decir que hubiese pasado si Hermione le seguía tocando así. Hay menores presentes. Y si consigo una foto del momento Kodak, te la enviare. Prometido. Ah, mi parte favorita del capítulo anterior es también cuando él no la quiere dejar ir. LOL Me perdonas por no haber incluido tu versión de lo que ocurrió a puerta cerrada, aunque fue muy graciosa. Vamos a tus preguntas:

1. ¿La poción le provocó a Harry estos síntomas? (léase visiones - frío) o sea, ¿Es consecuencia de haber tomado la poción?

Esta no te la puedo contestar, pero déjame felicitarte por ser la única persona (en ingles y en español) que ha preguntado esto. Es una pregunta **MUY importante**. Pronto la contestare.

2. ¿Cuándo Harry aceptará que adora a Hermione y la besará con profunda pasión e infinito amor?

LOL No pronto.

3. ¿Lo que vio Harry fue en metáfora? ¿O hay que tomarse su visión literalmente?

Si te contesto esta, pierdo. Pero muy buena pregunta.

4. Si las cosas del amor le resultan complicadas a Harry... ¿Por qué no le pregunta a Hermione?

Por que el pobre lo que menos quiere es que ella se entere. Pero esto que le confía en este nuevo capítulo se acerca bastante ¿no? LOL ¿De donde abra salido esa línea de hacer bebitos? -

Gracias por el apoyo, Hikari. Un beso y un abrazo para ti también.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Gracias por el apoyo. Hehe vas a tener que esperar un poco mas para ver si se da lo que pides.

**CrisPotter**: ¡Hola Cris! Me alegra que te haya gustado la reconciliación. Fue muy bonita de escribir. Y créeme... quizás no estés mal de la cabeza. Puede ser que Hermione si esperaba que le dijeran algo más. Ya veras. Gracias por compartir conmigo en este ambiente también.

**Candy Granger**: Hehe Gracias por las lindas palabras. Y no se si te deba decir que te van a dar par de corajes más, porque a Harry le falta una cosita que otra por pasar.

**Dama-blanca**: Ay, mi niña. Me he estado riendo tanto con lo del "el roce" hehe. Hey, no me culpes a mi por las penas de Harry. Culpa a Rowling. Además, conozco de una muchachita por ahí que lo esta haciendo sufrir bastante. - Prometo que si le voy a dar un momento de felicidad (hehe pero solo uno). Lo he dicho antes y lo dire nuevamente: AMO A RON! Pero bien lejos de Hermione. Hehe creeme, Ron no comprende porque la gente es loca con su madre y su hermana (clásico hombre). Pero dime que cuando Harry dice "decir perdón" no lo hace a todo dar. ¡Me lo como! Hehe otra fan de Roger para el club. Hehe eres peligrosa, mi niña. Cualquiera diria que el "roce" te puso "rebulera" - Ay, la verdad es que estoy buscando un momento en canon en que ella le agarre por la camisa, porque para mi que existe. Ha, no puedo creer que me conoces por tanto tiempo y ahora es que te has dado cuenta que soy malvada. Hehe ¿te gusto el beso en la mano? Pobreta. Bueno, la verdad es que nunca me había imaginado a Hermione diciendo esa linea seductoramente... pero ahora que lo dices, Harry lo podría haber interpretado asi. Después de todo, aquí esta una chica hermosa, en ropas de cama, en un pasillo oscuro, agarrándole de la mano. Pobre Harry. ¡Duchas frías, mi niño! Bueno, Roger es muy tierno con Hermi ¿no? Y no, en este nuevo capitulo no hubo tanto roce como en el anterior... pero lo que hubo, fue de calidad. Hehe espero tu update con ansias locas. ¡Un beso y un abrazo borincano a mi valenciana!

**Hermi De Harry**: LOL ¡Pobre Roger! ¡Hasta en sueños me lo quieren matar! Bueno, ya veras en el capítulo que viene el plan en acción. Gracias por el apoyo, Hermi. Beshos a ti también.

Abrazos a todos,

**Anasazi **


	10. Un Simple Plan

**Capitulo 10: Un Simple Plan**

Harry caminaba sin prisa por los pasillos, sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mirando al suelo sin prestarle la más mínima atención al camino que tomaba. Después de todo, probablemente era quien mejor estaba familiarizado con el camino hacia el aposento de Dumbledore, ya que había visito al anciano más veces de las que quería contar.

En lo que no podía parar de pensar era en Hermione y Roger. Sabía que era estúpido de su parte darle tanta importancia al hecho de que ella estaba saliendo con alguien que no era exactamente de su agrado (de acuerdo, lo odiaba a muerte, pero no vamos a entrar en tecnicismos.) Después de todo, cuando encuentre el antídoto para la poción, todo volvería a la normalidad. Hermione debería tener... porque menos no se merece... un chico que la ame por la gran persona que ella es, que la proteja con todas sus fuerzas, que daría todo cuanto tiene por ella.

_'Pero yo soy ese chico.'_

_'No, no lo eres.'_

Harry se preguntó si sería así de fuerte con todos los novios de Hermione, o si el problema era que ese novio era Roger Davies. A Harry nunca le había agradado mucho Roger. No lo malentiendan... no era que pensaba que Roger estaba trabajando para Voldemort y que era un mortífago en desarrollo. Y no era por que Roger había salido con Cho Chang antes y después del fiasco de Harry con la buscadora Ravenclaw.

Era porque Roger era el tipo de persona que lo tenía todo... era rico, guapo, encantador y, para colmo, inteligente... y a Harry siempre le había dado la impresión de que Roger utilizaba esos atributos para usar a quienes le rodeaban. ¿Quería un vaso de jugo? Roger solo tenía que decir que tenía sed y unos segundos después tendría tres vasos para escoger. ¿Quería ir a la universidad? Roger solo tendría que decirle a su querido padre a cual universidad quería ir y su padre haría una gorda donación al instituto, asegurando la entrada de su hijo. ¿Quería una nueva escoba? Su padre se la enviaría al día siguiente por Lechuza Expreso.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, Harry se dio cuenta que Roger le recordaba a Malfoy... una versión menos maligna, pero igual de manipulador. Quizás por eso era que le desagradaba tanto Roger... porque tenia miedo de que manipulara a su mejor amiga de la misma manera que manipulaba todo lo demás en su vida.

_'Eso... y el hecho de que estas enamorado de ella.'_

_'¡Cállate!'_

Finalmente, Harry se encontró parado frente a la entrada al aposento de Dumbledore. No conocía la clave de entrada (había estado de vuelta en Hogwarts por tres meses y aún no había visitado la oficina del director... eso era un nuevo record), así que decidió llamar al viejo mago.

"¡Profesor! ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Soy yo... Harry Potter. Tengo... tengo que hablar con usted de... de algo," Harry con trepidación, sus ojos rastreando el pasillo, renuente a ser visto por alguno de sus compañeros.

No hubo contestación del otro lado de la estatua. Harry llamó por segunda vez, y espero.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

Dumbledore no estaba en su oficina, al igual que no había estado en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno. A Harry le extrañó mucho, pero no le dedicó mucho tiempo en su cabeza. Si Hermione le preguntaba si había hablado con Dumbledore, Harry podía ser honesto y decirle que lo había intentado, pero que no había encontrado al Director, y que lo intentaría mas tarde.

"Señor Potter, ya esta tarde para su clase. ¿Qué esta haciendo parado ahí?" una fuerte voz femenina sonó desde el otro lado pasillo. Harry miró a su derecha para encontrarse a la Profesora McGonagall caminando hacia él con pasó energético.

"¿Lo estoy? Es que... es que quería hablar con el Director. ¿Sabe donde lo puedo encontrar?" Harry le preguntó respetuosamente mientras se encontraba con su profesora a mitad del pasillo.

"Me temo que el Profesor Dumbledore no se encuentra en Hogwarts. Ayer fue llamado por el Wizengamot por un asunto extremadamente urgente," la Profesora McGonagall dijo, su desilusión por encontrarse a Harry andando por los pasillos en horas de clase reemplazada por preocupación.

"Entiendo. ¿Sabe cuando va regresar el Profesor Dumbledore?" Harry preguntó, sorprendiéndose de que se lamentaba del hecho de que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Dumbledore ayer y no la aprovechó.

"Me temo que no lo sé, Señor Potter. Pero mientras tanto, yo actuaré como Subdirectora del colegio. Lo que sea que tenía que hablar con el Director, lo puede hablar conmigo. ¿Acaso quiere regresar al equipo de Quidditch?" la Profesora McGonagall preguntó.

"Um... no... es algo más... más personal," Harry tartamudeó, sintiéndose nervioso por la manera en que los ojos de McGonagall parecían tratar de penetrarle los pensamientos. La expresión usualmente severa de la profesora se suavizó cuando desplegó un inusual rostro de sorpresa.

"Oh... ya veo. Bueno, Señor Potter... yo soy jefa de su casa. Sabe que puede hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa... sea personal o no. Estoy aquí para ayudarle," la profesora añadió suavemente, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

Harry realmente consideró la posibilidad de contarle a McGonagall sus pesadillas, pero rápidamente desistió de la idea. Dumbledore conocía cosas de Harry que él dudaba que McGonagall siquiera sospechaba, y no se sentía cómodo compartiéndolas con nadie.

"Gracias, Profesora. En realidad no es nada grave. Son solo... solo problemas de hombres. Esperaré a que el Director regrese," Harry dijo con lo que esperaba pareciera una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

McGonagall le dio una mirada que le recordó a Hermione, y la manera en que su amiga lo miraba cuando sabía que no estaba siendo completamente honesto con ella. La Profesora finalmente suspiró y dijo, "De acuerdo, Señor Potter. Estoy aquí si acaso cambia de opinión y desea hablar con alguien. Le informaré al Director de que desea verle tan pronto como regrese. Ahora, creo que es hora de que se vaya a su clase."

Harry asintió con la cabeza y continuó por su camino, esperanzado de que la aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia que le esperaba pudiese sacar de su cabeza sus imágenes mentales acerca de Hermione, Roger, y los sueños que le atormentaban.

--------------------------

11:55 AM

Hermione no había tenido oportunidad durante toda la mañana de preguntarle a Harry si había podido hablar con Dumbledore. Las clases habían sido mas agitadas de lo normal, y hasta la propia Hermione había pasado mucho trabajo para tomar sus notas. Tan pronto como la ultima clase de la mañana terminó, Hermione siguió a Harry mientras éste salía del salón.

"Harry ¿viste a Dumbledore? ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué te dijo?" Hermione preguntó sin aliento mientras intentaba colocar sus libros dentro de su ya cargado bulto.

Harry tomó los libros de la mano de Hermione y los cargó por ella mientras caminaban lado a lado hacia el Gran Comedor. "No estaba en su oficina. En realidad, Dumbledore no está en Hogwarts."

"¿En serio?" Hermione preguntó con interés, su ceño frunciéndose. Todos sabían lo inusual que era que el Director dejara la escuela en medio del término.

"En serio. Según McGonagall, Dumbledore fue llamado con urgencia por el Wizengamot," Harry contestó, cambiando los libros de mano y acercándose un poco más a Hermione.

"Ay, que mal," Hermione dijo, decepcionada. Harry sabia por que. Ella se sentía inútil de poder ayudarle con sus pesadillas durante esta extraña semana, y ella estaba esperanzada en que el Profesor Dumbledore pudiese brindar la ayuda que ella no podía.

Una idea repentinamente se coló en la mente de Hermione, y rápidamente tomó a Harry por el brazo y lo detuvo de seguir andando. "¿No crees que tenga algo que ver con lo que apareció en el Diario de hoy, verdad?"

"¿Lo de las Weird Sisters? Lo dudo," Harry murmuró. Todos sabían que Dumbledore era un gran fanático, pero no para tanto.

"No estoy hablando de la noticia de las Weird Sisters. ¡Estoy hablando del artefacto perdido!" Hermione dijo con curiosa excitación. Cuando vio la expresión perdida en el rostro de Harry, suspiró.

"El artefacto mágico de mucho valor que por error enviaron al Museo de Berlín, y que entonces desapareció sin dejar rastro. ¿Recuerdas?" Hermione continuó. Nuevamente, Harry tenía en su rostro la misma expresión que solía poner cuando Luna le preguntaba que pensaba de la mas reciente edición de El Quisquilloso.

"¡Honestamente! Harry ¿dónde has estado en el desayuno por los pasados dos días?" Hermione le dijo con una sonrisa paciente, dándole un codazo juguetón por las costillas.

_'He estado demasiado ocupado pensando en ti...'_

"Bueno, el artículo en el Profeta hablaba de que las mentes más brillantes de la comunidad mágica habían sido llamadas por el Ministerio para que asistieran en localizar el artefacto," Hermione continuó.

"Quizás Dumbledore este ayudando con eso... pero los labios de McGonagall estaban tan cerrados como siempre, y no me dio detalles," Harry contestó.

"Le preguntaremos cuando regrese. A propósito, ¿dónde esta Ron?" Hermione preguntó, rastreando el pasillo por alguna señal de su pelirrojo amigo.

Harry recordó que Ron había murmurado algo antes de salir del salón de clase, y que había salido corriendo del salón antes de que Harry le pudiese preguntar que había dicho.

"Me imagino que quedó en verse con Luna, porque salió corriendo del salón como si hubiese tenido al mismo diablo corriendo a sus espaldas tan pronto como Binns dijo que podíamos irnos," Harry contestó.

"Eso significa que solamente seremos tú y yo para el almuerzo," Hermione dijo con una sonrisa algo juguetona. Las mariposas en el estómago de Harry comenzaron a volar como locas, y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

"Me imagino," Harry murmuró, mirando hacia el frente y viendo si había algún Gryffindor que se les uniera en el almuerzo y lo salvará de hacer el ridículo frente a Hermione.

Se tropezó y casi se cae al suelo cuando sintió el brazo de Hermione cruzándose con el suyo. Miró a su derecha y vio a Hermione con una hermosa sonrisa, mirando hacia el suelo como si caminar por los pasillos agarrada del brazo de Harry fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

Con cada paso que tomaba, la ansiedad de Harry disminuía. Esta era, después de todo, su mejor amiga, la persona que vez tras vez se había mantenido a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Harry nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, pero la verdad era que ¡se sentía tan bien tenerla tan cerca! Podría cerrar los ojos, concentrarse en el peso de su brazo sobre el de él, y olvidarse de la poción y de Roger.

No tan sorpresivamente, casi podía imaginar a la joven mujer que caminaba a su lado no solamente como su mejor amiga, sino como su novia... su amante... su otra mitad.

Su mejor mitad.

"Gracias," Harry dijo suavemente, abriendo los ojos y mirando a Hermione. Ella le sonrió con una expresión algo confundida en su rostro.

"¿Por qué?" ella le preguntó. Harry en realidad consideró decirle que era por que ella nunca le había abandonado, y por que él le había llegado a necesitarle mas que a cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Pero esa idea solo duró por un segundo... tenía miedo de arruinar el hermoso momento.

En este instante, estaba feliz de ser simplemente Harry y Hermione.

"Por darme el placer de escoltarte al comedor," Harry sonrió. Hermione le guiñó el ojo.

"Suave, Señor Potter... muy suave," le bromeó. Estaban a un metro de la entrada del Gran Comedor cuando la voz que Harry había comenzado a odiar más que ninguna otra se escuchó desde las puertas del castillo.

"Hermione, ¿dónde has estado?" Roger preguntó. Hermione y Harry miraron simultáneamente hacia la entrada del castillo para encontrarse a Roger con una canasta en una mano y una tela de cuadritos en la otra, con una expresión extraña en su rostro.

"Oh... estaba... um... estaba hablando con Harry... umm..." Hermione tartamudeó, sacando su brazo de sobre el brazo de Harry, sus mejillas sonrojándose instantáneamente. El estómago de Harry se hizo un nudo cuando ella se alejó, pero él rápidamente escondió cualquier expresión de malestar detrás de un rostro que era tan genuino como una mascara.

"Bueno ¿estas lista?" Roger preguntó suavemente, sus ojos moviéndose de Hermione a Harry y de vuelta de manera algo sospechosa.

"¿Lista? ¿Para que?" Hermione preguntó, su voz más chillona de lo normal. Como contestación, Roger levantó las manos y sacudió la canasta y el mantel, dándole una gran sonrisa.

"¡Ay, tienes razón! El picnic... íbamos a almorzar afuera... me había... me había olvidado..." Hermione tartamudeó, sus ojos brincando de Roger a Harry nerviosamente. Harry no sabía interpretar la expresión en los ojos de la chica. ¿Acaso ella le estaba diciendo que lo lamentaba por que no quería irse con Roger? ¿O le estaba diciendo que lo lamentaba por que le iba a dejar solo para el almuerzo?

_'Haré las cosas fáciles para ella.'_

"Esta bien, Hermione. Almorzaremos juntos otro día," Harry dijo, logrando que una sonrisa medio sincera apareciera en su rostro.

"¿Estas seguro?" Hermione susurró, dando la impresión de que no quería que Roger la escuchara. Nuevamente, Harry no supo como descifrar la expresión en su rostro; había un rastro de tristeza en esos ojos cafés que no había visto antes.

"Si, estoy segura. Ve y diviértete. Cuídate de las hormigas. Pueden ser un poco molestosas," Harry murmuró, obligando a su sonrisa a hacerse más grande y asintiendo con su cabeza. Hermione soltó un suspiro trémulo, tomó los libros que él había estado cargando por ella y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Yo... te veré mas tarde," dijo en voz baja, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia Roger. Siempre el caballero, Roger intentó tomar los libros de su mano para cargarlos por ella. Pero Hermione solo le dio una sonrisa cortés y sacudió su cabeza. Finalmente, la joven Gryffindor siguió a su acompañante por las puertas del castillo y hacia los patios.

A Harry se le desvaneció el hambre, así que se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la Biblioteca, con toda la intención de continuar con su búsqueda por un antídoto que pudiese curar a un tonto de un corazón roto.

------------------------------

12:13 PM

Harry y Hermione ignoraban el hecho de que Ron y Neville les habían estado siguiendo desde que salieron de la clase de Binns. Esa mañana, el plan "Vamos-a-juntar-a-los-dos-bobos" fue formulado, pero Neville aún se sentía culpable de la parte que le tocó jugar.

Ahora, siendo testigo de lo que pasó frente a las puertas del castillo, Neville se dio cuenta que había llegado el tiempo para actuar, y que debían tomar acciones extremas.

Cuando Ginny y Luna salieron de su clase y caminaron hacia el Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, encontraron a Ron escondiéndose detrás de una esquina, mirando a Neville mientras este conversaba con Colin Creevey, un Gryffindor de sexto año, aficionado a la fotografía y el buscador actual del equipo de Quidditch. "¿Ya lo está haciendo?" Ginny le preguntó a su hermano en un emocionado susurró. Ron asintió con la cabeza.

"Tenia miedo de no tener las agallas para hacerlo después," Ron contestó. Ginny le frunció el ceño.

"Neville tiene muchas agallas, Ron. Lo que no tiene es malicia ni perversidad," Ginny contestó mientras los tres continuaban mirando a Neville.

"Bueno, estoy segura que algunas semanas en la Madriguera con ustedes le va a dar toda la malicia que necesita. ¡Miren!" Luna susurró emocionada. Ron y Ginny se dieron cuenta que Neville le había pasado un dulce en envoltura marrón a Colin. Neville le dio un fuerte apretón de mano a Colin antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia ellos, la sonrisa que había plasmado en su cara mientras hablaba con Colin convirtiéndose en una expresión de pánico.

"Me voy a ir al infierno," Neville susurró a sus tres amigos cuando les alcanzó. Ron y Luna le dieron una palmada en la espalda, mientras que Ginny le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

"¡Que bien! Me hubiese sentido sola allá abajo sin ti," Ginny bromeó, tomando a Neville de la mano. Neville sonrió genuinamente esta vez, aún cuando las imágenes de lo que ahora el pobre Colin iba a pasar plagaban su conciencia.

"Estoy segura que serás perdonado, Neville," Luna dijo cuando Ron le tomó de la mano, "Después de todo, esto es una misión de amor." Los cuatro compañeros comenzaron a caminar hacia el comedor.

"Entiendo eso. Pero por las próximas cinco horas, el pobre Colin va a estar arrodillado frente al altar de porcelana," Neville dijo, poniéndose aún más pálido. Aun no podía creer que le había pasado a Colin una de los Pastillas Saltaclases de Fred y George.

"Esa era la única manera de lograr nuestro propósito, cariño. Recuerda, estamos haciendo esto por Harry y Hermione," Ginny dijo, encontrando encantador como las mejillas y las orejas de Neville se ponían rojas por el sentimiento de culpa.

Al otro lado, Ron no podía parar de sonreír, "Felicidades, chicos. Comenzamos por buen camino."

------------------------

4:05 PM

Luna se enderezó el uniforme mientras miraba desde detrás de la esquina como Hermione caminaba hacia ella. Como sí los que Miran-de-allá-arriba estuvieran de acuerdo con "El Plan", Roger finalmente había dejado a Hermione sola.

"Bueno, los otros hicieron su parte. Ahora te toca a ti, Loony," Luna susurró mientras dejaba su escondite. Fue tan abrupta su salida que Hermione casi choca contra ella.

"¡Luna! ¡Me asustaste!" Hermione dijo cuando paró en seco para no chocar contra la novia de Ron.

"Lo siento, Hermione, pero he estado como loca buscando a Harry por todas partes. ¿Lo has visto?" Luna preguntó en ese mismo de tono de voz soñoliento que solía volver loca a Hermione cuando se conocieron.

Hermione suspiró. La última vez que había visto a Harry fue cuando acabo la última clase de la tarde. Casi no habían hablado desde el incidente durante el almuerzo, y, a pesar de que Harry se había mantenido bien cortés y respetuoso con ella, Hermione sabía cuando estaba siendo evitada.

"No desde que se terminó la clase. ¿Por qué le buscas?" Hermione le preguntó a Luna.

"Oh, Colin se ha enfermado... parece que es un virus estomacal. Como sea, Ronald me pidió que viniera a buscar a Harry para que él pueda cubrir a Colin durante la practica. Ya todos están en el campo de Quidditch... solo están esperando por Harry," Luna dijo, jugando con una hebra de su hermosa cabellera rubia.

"De acuerdo... yo lo buscaré y le daré tu mensaje. Te puedes ir al campo si quieres... sé como Ron se pone cuando su fanática #1 no esta ahí para cantar _Weasley es nuestro rey_," Hermione dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Le dijo adiós a Luna con la mano mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba en la dirección por la que había venido.

Pero Luna aún no había terminado con ella.

"¡Hermione! ¡Espera!" Luna llamó. Hermione se detuvo y dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Luna corriendo hacia ella.

"Me preguntaba si... ¿sí podrías bajar al campo conmigo? A veces me siento algo sola allá abajo. Soy la única que va a verles practicar," Luna dijo con una expresión esperanzada.

"Veré... veré que puedo hacer. Sabes que el Quidditch no me apasiona," Hermione contestó con cortesía. En realidad, no le importaba unirse a Luna y ver la practica... pero no estaba segura si Harry pensase igual.

Con una extraña voz, llena de claridad y seguridad, Luna contestó, "Si, lo sé. Pero también sé que Harry va a estar en el campo. Él a tenido una semana horrible, y si hay algo que le alegrará el día es Quidditch... y tú."

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron inmediatamente, pero antes de que pudiese pensar en que contestar, Luna le guiñó el ojo en señal de adiós y se dio la vuelta, agradecida que la chica de los cabellos marrón no podía ver la gran sonrisa en su rostro.

------------------------

4:40 PM

Hermione ya había intentado la sala común de los Gryffindor, su cuarto privado (de acuerdo, en realidad no lo estaba buscando allí, pero aprovechó la oportunidad para cambiarse el uniforme por un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta de manguillos color vino), el dormitorio de los varones, el Gran Comedor, y hasta la cocina buscando a Harry, pero no había encontrado ninguna señal de su amigo del cabello azabache. Por eso, decidió finalmente buscarlo en el lugar donde menos se esperaría verlo en un día normal.

La biblioteca.

Entró a la biblioteca de Hogwarts y cortésmente saludo a la Señora Pince, quien le sonrió como si fuera una vieja amiga. No era de extrañarse... Hermione en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre aquí, explorando las maravillas que la palabra escrita tenía que ofrecer.

Hermione caminó hacia el escritorio de la bibliotecaria y susurró, "Señora Pince, ¿ha visto a mi amigo Harry esta tarde?" Los ojos de la Señora Pince se hicieron pequeños al mencionar el nombre de Harry; la mujer definitivamente recordaba la destrucción que Harry dejó a su paso durante su visita a la biblioteca el lunes.

"Sí... Harry "El Hombre Araña" Potter. Está sentado en el escritorio detrás del anaquel de Pociones," la Señora Pince dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en la dirección correcta antes de devolver su atención a los archivos que había estado ordenando.

"Gracias," Hermione dijo y, estando bien familiarizada con la organización de la biblioteca como si fuera la parte de atrás de su mano, caminó directamente hacia Harry.

Sin pensar mucho en porque, Hermione se detuvo a unos metros de él y tomó un momento solo para mirarle.

Hermione solo podía ver su perfil, pero sabía que jamás lo podría confundir con otra persona. El pelo negro y descontrolado de Harry estaba parado en la parte de atrás y sus anteojos estaban de lado sobre su característica nariz. Tenía una mirada de extrema concentración, y estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras leía la página del libro que tenía en las manos. El nudo de su corbata estaba suelto, la mitad de su camisa estaba fuera del pantalón, y sus mangas enrolladas mostraban sus atléticos brazos.

Y por milésima vez desde que lo conoció aquel día en el tren, Hermione pensó en lo encantador que se veía Harry cuando pensaba que nadie le estaba mirando... cuando no sentía la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió y se atrevía a ser Harry.

Solo Harry.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa, y ahora estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ver que Harry tenía cuatro libros diferentes sobre el escritorio. Hermione estaba felizmente sorprendida. ¿Desde cuando Harry había desarrollado tanto amor por los libros? ¿Y por que no le había dicho nada?

"_¿Pociones famosas y sus contra elixires?_" Hermione leyó en voz alta la portada del libro de carpeta dura que Harry tenía en las manos. Fue en ese momento que Harry se dio cuenta de su presencia, juzgando en como soltó un pequeño grito no muy masculino, mientras brincaba de la silla y cerraba el libro rápidamente con una expresión en su rostro como la de un niño que habían pescado con la mano en la jarra de las galletas.

_'¡No dejes que vea los libros! ¡No dejes que vea los libros!'_

"¿Me perdí de alguna tarea?" Hermione preguntó con preocupación, repentinamente pensando en la extrema posibilidad de que Snape había asignado un trabajo y que ella lo haya olvidado.

"¡NO! No... yo solo... solo estoy leyendo algo extra," mintió Harry, su respiración regresando poco a poco a la normalidad. Inmediatamente comenzó a recoger los libros que había regado por la mesa y los juntó bajo su brazo, esperanzado en que Hermione no había tenido tiempo de leer las portadas.

"¿No estas tomando Pociones Remédiales, verdad? ¿Es eso lo que ha estado en tu cabeza estos días?" Hermione preguntó suavemente, pensando que quizás eso era lo que Harry había estado escondiéndole durante toda la semana.

"No, no... solo estoy... No quiero reprobar en el EXTASIS de Pociones Avanzadas. Eso es todo," Harry mintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa a Hermione mientras caminaba hacia los anaqueles. Empezó a guardar los libros a un ritmo frenético, aún con miedo que Hermione leyera las portadas, especialmente una que decía _"Enamórate de la Poción No. 9."_

"Ay, Harry, cuanto me alegra que estés trabajando tan fuerte en estudiar para los EXTASIS," Hermione dijo con una gran sonrisa, el orgullo evidente en su voz. Harry casi se sintió culpable por mentirle... casi.

"Si," Harry dijo distraídamente, colocando el último libro en su lugar correspondiente. Harry se dio la vuelta, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y se recostó del anaquel, tratando de aparentar un estado casual. Tarea que no era fácil considerando lo hermosa que se veía Hermione esta tarde.

"Así que... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Buscando a Davies?" Harry preguntó, intentando sonar como el chico suave y seductor que nunca había sido. Hermione parecía ruborizada momentáneamente por la pregunta, pero pareció recuperarse al poner las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio que Harry había estado usando e inclinándose hacia él.

"En realidad... te estoy buscando a ti... y ya te encontré," Hermione dijo, una sonrisa juguetona jugando en sus labios. Ah si... Harry realmente podría usar una noche en los aires para relajarse.

"¿Qué?" Harry contestó, anonadado y placenteramente sorprendido de que ella le estuviera buscando a él y no a Davies y, al mismo tiempo, preocupado por la razón para ello.

¿Acaso había regresado Dumbledore y había pedido hablar con él? ¿Acaso Ron había abierto su bocota y le había contado a Hermione acerca de la poción? ¿Acaso iba a anunciarle que se había comprometido con Davies y que Roger quería que Harry fuera el padrino de su boda?

De acuerdo, Harry ya estaba un poquitín paranoico... tú también lo estarías si fueras él.

"Lo que escuchaste, Harry. Ron me pidió que te buscara. Colin se ha enfermado y no puede jugar Quidditch hoy. Necesitan a un buscador sustituto para la practica," Hermione dijo, disfrutando al máximo de cómo los ojos de Harry brillaron visiblemente al mencionar la palabra "Quidditch."

Por primera vez en su vida, Harry estaba considerando si era mejor quedarse en la biblioteca que irse a dar una vuelta en su Saeta de Fuego. Sabía que tenía que buscar un antídoto y que no podía gastar ni un día más, y que el último libro que puso sobre el anaquel prometía ayudarle al respecto.

Pero solamente el pensar en estar allá arriba, casi tocando el cielo, lejos de todos los problemas, lejos de las visiones y las pesadillas, lejos de su corazón roto... con el templado viento golpeando su piel mientras el sol se escondía por el Oeste... eso era demasiado tentador como para resistirse.

"¿Vas a ir?" Hermione dijo con humor, conociendo bien la respuesta a su pregunta al ver como Harry prácticamente se babeaba con solo pensar en volar sobre el campo.

"¡Por supuesto! Creo que ya he estudiado suficiente por hoy. No quieres que sobrecargue mi cerebro defectuoso de una sentada ¿no?" Harry bromeó, agarrando su capa y su bulto de sobre la mesa y tirándolos por encima de su hombro.

"Definitivamente no queremos eso," Hermione embromó. Harry estaba apunto de despedirse de ella para irse al campo de Quidditch, cuando se dio cuenta que Hermione no se había movido. Ella todavía estaba sobre el escritorio, y ahora estaba mirando su superficie con una expresión ilegible en su encantador rostro.

Lo que Harry no sabia es que Hermione estaba recordando la conversación que había tenido con Luna en el pasillo.

El silencio se hizo pesado y, por algunos segundos, nada pasó. Los ojos de Harry nunca dejaron el contorno de Hermione, y los ojos de Hermione nunca abandonaron la mesa mientras su mano distraídamente círculos sobre su superficie.

_'Probablemente esta esperando por Roger. ¿Tratando de tener una corta sesión de besos antes de la cena?'_

_'Pero ¿qué tal si no esta esperando por él? ¿Qué tal si esta esperando por ti?'_

_'¿Por qué estaría Hermione esperando por mí?'_

_'Porque es lo que ella siempre ha hecho Harry... esperar... esperar por ti.'_

"¿Hermione?" Harry llamó, su voz pequeña en la gran cámara. Hermione levantó los ojos de la mesa y lo miró con una sonrisa tímida.

"¿Sí, Harry?" Hermione contestó. Harry sintió como su garganta se secó, y estaba inseguro si lo que iba a hacer era el proceder más sabio.

_'Este no es el momento para empezar a pensar antes de actuar, Potter. ¡Solo hazlo!'_

"¿Q-q-quieres... quieres venir con-conmigo?" Harry tartamudeó, carraspeando su garganta nerviosamente y simultáneamente tratando de aparentar que no le mataría si Hermione contestaba que no. La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más ancha, pero no dijo nada.

Harry continuó hablando frenéticamente, "Quiero decir... es un hermoso día afuera. Y creo que has estudiado lo suficiente para esta semana... ¡qué digo! Has estudiado lo suficiente para toda la vida... y... y... y"

Hermione le salvó de mas humillación cuando le interrumpió, "Quizás un poco de aire fresco me haga bien." Entonces, caminó hacía Harry hasta tocarle la nariz con la punta de su delgado dedo.

"Además, no me perdería el regreso triunfal de mi mejor amigo al deporte que tanto ama," Hermione añadió, guiñando su ojo. Harry dio una grande y genuina sonrisa.

_'¡Brujita traviesa! Planeabas venir todo este tiempo.'_

Harry no había fallado en notar que Hermione le había llamado "mi mejor amigo", pero encontró que no le molestaba el título en lo más mínimo. Ella había escogido pasar la tarde con él, no Roger.. y durante el almuerzo, ella había tratado de almorzar con él, no con Roger.

'¡Toma eso, baboso arrogante! ¡Quizás la guerra no esta perdida!'

'¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¡Ya vete al campo antes de que lo arruines nuevamente!'

Fue la voz de Hermione quien lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real. "¿Acaso te vas a quedar ahí parado toda la tarde? Vamos a buscar tu Saeta de Fuego antes de que a Ron le dé un ataque cardíaco," Hermione dijo, tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la biblioteca, esa sonrisa de gran dicha aún plasmada en el rostro de Hermione.

----------------------

"¿Tienes miedo?" Hermione le preguntó a Harry con suavidad cuando llegaron a la orilla del campo. Luna estaba sentada en las gradas de los Ravenclaw, aclamando y aplaudiendo a los jugadores que volaban sobre ella.

Harry sonrió algo nervioso, apretando el palo de su escoba con fuerza, y asintió con su cabeza. ¿Acaso tenia miedo de hacer el ridículo frente a Hermione porque iba a jugar un juego que no había jugado en más de un año? Puedes apostar a que sí.

"No te preocupes. Estaré aquí... y ¿cuándo te he dejado caer?" Hermione dijo con una sonrisa. Tocó su hombro y le dio un apretón reconfortante, antes de irse corriendo hacia Luna, sus rizos color chocolate rebotando a sus espaldas.

_'Nunca me has dejado caer.'_

"¡Ya era hora que llegaras, amigo! ¡Vamos a jugar!" Harry escuchó a Ron gritar desde arriba. Harry miró hacia el cielo y le sonrió a su pelirrojo amigo mientras se sentaba sobre su escoba y se empujaba hacia arriba.

Los muggles dirían que volar en una escoba era como correr bicicleta; quizás pases años sin correrla, pero tan pronto como te sientas y comienzas a pedalear, te acuerdas de toda la técnica como si nunca hubieses dejado de correr en primer lugar.

Así se sentía Harry mientras volaba por los cielos, gritando alegremente como un niño cuando esquivó un bludger que Seamus había golpeado hacía él. Aún no había visto el snitch. En realidad, no lo había buscado. Estaba divirtiéndose demasiado solo volando, disfrutando la vista del sol posándose detrás de las montañas, la brisa templada acariciando su piel, el rico olor a otoño impregnado en el aire.

Después de 50 minutos de dedicarse a retozar por el aire mientras los demás jugadores practicaban, Harry voló hacia las gradas hasta que flotaba frente a Hermione y a Luna.

"¿Té estas divirtiendo?" Hermione le preguntó redundantemente y con una gran sonrisa; la expresión de felicidad en el rostro de Harry era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

"Puedes apostarlo," contestó sin aliento.

"Entonces, ¿podrías hacerme el favor de dejar de regodearte y coger el snitch? Los mosquitos me están comiendo el cuello,"' Hermione dijo, un tono de voz medio en broma y medio en serio.

Harry rió, e inclinó la cabeza hacia el frente como si se estuviera quitando el sombrero en señal de reverencia a una dama.

"Sus deseos son ordenes," Harry dijo dramáticamente, y guiñándole el ojo, voló hacia arriba y comenzó a darle vueltas al campo, buscando a ese pequeñísimo artefacto dorado que le había traído tanta felicidad en el pasado.

Después de poco mas de 4 minutos, Harry lo vio. Estaba flotando a un metro de la cabeza de Ron, a la derecha del poste del centro. Manejado por su instinto, Harry se empujó hacia el frente, acelerando a una increíble velocidad en solo unos cuantos segundos. Ron gritó como una niña pequeña, pensando que Harry iba a chocar con él, pero Harry volteó en el último momento, siguiendo al snitch dorado, que aparentemente se había dado cuenta de que lo habían visto, y lo estaba esquivando.

Harry lo siguió, el palo de su escoba a apenas un metro del tesoro dorado. Tuvo que esquivar a Ginny, Seamus, y Neville en el camino, pero en ningún momento perdió de vista a la pequeña bola con alas, aun cuando la noche había caído y no había luz solar que reflejará en su superficie.

En el último instante, Harry soltó el palo de la escoba y se inclinó hacia el frente. Capturó ágilmente el snitch con su mano derecha, sintiéndose tan feliz como cuando ganaron el campeonato de Quidditch es su tercer año.

"¡BIEN HECHO, HARRY!" Hermione y Luna gritaban desde las gradas mientras le aplaudían. Harry levantó el puño donde aún tenía atrapado al snitch en el aire en señal de triunfo.

Seamus voló hacia Harry y le dio una sonrisa agradecida mientras decía, "Sabes que podías haberlo atrapado hace una hora, ¿verdad?"

"Sí... pero entonces la práctica se hubiese acabado temprano. Y yo no te haría eso a ti, Seamus," Harry bromeó, guiando su escoba hacia el suelo. Neville, Ginny, Ron y Alex ya estaban esperándolo, y Hermione y Luna venían corriendo de las gradas.

Harry recibió otro aplauso de parte del equipo tan pronto como sus pies tocaron la tierra. "Eso estuvo estupendo, amigo. Que pena que ya no estas en el equipo. ¡El campeonato estaría asegurado!" Ron dijo con una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

""Colin es muy buen buscador. Ustedes ganaran el campeonato este año; estoy seguro de ello," Harry dijo, sintiendo como el calor se le subía a las mejillas.

"Después que se mantenga lejos de los dulces de Fred y George," Ginny dijo, dándole una mirada traviesa a Neville, cuyas mejillas se sonrojaron mientras tiraba su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirroja. Harry no sabía como interpretar ese pequeño intercambio, pero se olvidó por completo de ellos cuando Hermione finalmente llegó a su lado y se abrazó fuerte de su cuello.

"¡Eso fue increíble, Harry! Creo que estas en mejor condición que la última vez que estuviste en el equipo," Hermione dijo, orgullosa, soltándose de él y dejándolo mas abochornado que antes.

"Err... gracias, Mione," Harry contestó tímidamente. Su ceño se frunció cuando vio la sonrisa sospechosa del pelirrojo detrás de Hermione mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Luna.

"¿No lo extrañas, Harry?" Luna preguntó, inclinándose hacia atrás y descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ron. Harry no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que Luna realmente debía amar a Ron, porque solo una persona que te amara con toda el alma se te acercaría de tal manera cuando estas sudado, pegajoso y apestoso.

"¿Extrañar que?" preguntó distraídamente, diciéndole adiós a Seamus y a Harry, quienes regresaban al castillo.

"Jugar Quidditch," Luna añadió en voz soñolienta, cerrando los ojos y tomando un gran respiro. A cualquiera que no la conociera le parecería que a Luna no le importaba su contestación. Pero él había llegado a conocer a la novia de su mejor amigo lo suficiente para saber que tenía un gran corazón.

Harry respiró profundamente y miró alrededor del campo antes de contestar, "Si extraño el Quidditch... a veces... Quiero decir, la sensación que te invade cuando estas volando sobre una escoba es... es indescriptible. Es casi como... casi como..."

"Casi como estar enamorado," Ginny acabó el pensamiento por él. Harry se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Por primera vez esta tarde, se había dado cuenta de que Ginny, Neville, Ron y Luna le estaban mirando con un extraño brillo en los ojos, como si conocieran algo que él no supiera.

_'Si Ron dijo algo de lo mío y Hermione, le voy a arrancar cada uno de sus cabellos de su cabeza!'_

"Yo solía pensar que el Quidditch no era para mí. Me solía gustar tener los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra," Neville dijo, rompiendo el silencio.

"En realidad, de acuerdo con Moodus Brandock del Quisquilloso, el Planeta Tierra no es el planeta de origen de la comunidad mágica, sino la Quinta Dimensión," Luna dijo en un tono serio. Hermione se cubrió la boca con la mano para esconder su sonrisa, e intercambio una mirada conocedora con Harry.

"No sé de cual dimensión venimos, pero estoy seguro que Malfoy es un extraterrestre del planeta Apestoso," Ron añadió, hincando sus hombros, haciéndoles a todos reír por el comentario de Luna.

"¿Saben a quien nunca he visto jugar Quidditch? ¡A Hermione!" Ginny dijo después de que pasaron las risas. Hermione solo sacudió su cabeza con un poco de vergüenza.

"Es porque nunca lo he jugado," Hermione contestó. Sabía lo que venía, y se preparó para la descarga que iba a recibir.

"¿QUÉ?" Ron, Ginny y Neville gritaron simultáneamente. Hasta Luna parecía estar sorprendida. Harry solo sacudió su cabeza y le dio una pequeña sonrisa; estaba muy familiarizado con el miedo de Hermione a las alturas.

"Es que soy mas espectadora que jugadora," Hermione añadió en su defensa, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y con una mirada en su rostro que decía "No-se-atrevan-a-burlarse-de-m". Esa mirada siempre había funcionado con los chicos, pero aparentemente la amenaza no funcionaba con Ginny.

"¡No puedo creer que este es tu séptimo año en Hogwarts y que no hayas tratado el Quidditch ni siquiera una vez!" la pelirroja dijo en forma de regaño, sacudiendo su cabeza. Harry no sabía si Ginny lo estaba diciendo en serio o solo bromeaba.

"¡Debería haber una ley en contra de eso!" Ron dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza de manera idéntica a su hermana.

"Y yo que pensaba que todos los Gryffindors eran valientes," Luna dijo, reflejando las acciones de Ron.

"Si yo pude hacerlo, no tienes excusa," Neville dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza.

¿Acaso era solamente la imaginación de Harry o sus cuatro amigos se estaban comportando más extraños que nunca? Era como si estuvieran siguiendo el mismo libreto, uno que no se habían molestado en compartir con Harry.

Hermione no les estaba prestando mucha atención, juzgando en como viraba los ojos y decía,"¡Honestamente! ¡No es ningún pecado!"

Nuevamente, el "¿QUÉ?" proveniente de sus cuatro amigos sonó como trueno en el campo.

Pensando que les había ofendido al ser irrespetuosa con su deporte favorito, Hermione añadió rápidamente, "Quiero decir, estoy segura que es muy divertido. Pero no es para mí."

"Si lo hubieses intentado, no dirías eso," Ron dijo con tono de voz desafiante. Los otros le siguieron la corriente con varios "Tienes razón" y "Eso es cierto". Harry no entendía que estaba sucediendo cuando vio como se endurecía el rostro de Hermione.

Sorpresivamente, Hermione nunca se dio cuenta que Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville la estaban colocando entre la espada y la pared.

"¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora?" Ron dijo a modo de reto, soltándose de la cintura de Luna y haciendo mímica de la pose de Hermione.

"Estoy segura que a Harry no le molestará darte una lesión... dijo, lección," Ginny añadió con rapidez, con una sonrisa desafiante jugando en sus labios.

_'¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí? ¿Y como termine envuelto en el asunto?'_

Aun cuando no había mucha iluminación, Harry vio como las mejillas de Hermione palidecieron.

"¿Qué? Oh... no creo. Esta... esta ya oscuro y... y hasta medio nublado... no hay mucha visibilidad y... bueno, yo no soy tan buena volando en escoba," Hermione tartamudeó de manera poco característica.

"¿Tienes miedo, Hermione?" Luna preguntó en esa voz odiosamente condescendiente.

_'Ay, ella no dijo eso...'_

"¡No lo estoy!" Hermione dijo defensivamente, todo el nerviosismo de su contestación anterior esfumándose al aire.

"¡Entonces hazlo!" Neville dijo, dándole una gran sonrisa.

"¡Sí! ¡Inténtalo Mione!" Ginny dijo con igual entusiasmo.

"Puedes montar con Harry en su escoba," Luna añadió con alegría.

Le llegó el turno a Harry de mirar maliciosamente a sus amigos, porque finalmente entiendo la razón por la cual estaban actuando tan raro.

_'¡Joder!'_

Harry Potter se dio cuenta que sus amigos lo estaban tratando de acomodar con Hermione.

_'¡Te voy a matar por decirles Ron!'_

Ron solo le guiñó el ojo a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de coraje en el rostro de su amigo.

"Ah, si... la Saeta de Fuego... todo el mundo sabe que es una delicia montar el palo de Harry," Ron dijo con una voz llena de malicia, aún mirando a Harry con humor.

_'¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! ¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima! ¡Y deja de hacer ESO con el palo de tu escoba POR FAVOR!'_

"Podemos soltar el snitch y tú puedes intentar atraparlo," Neville dijo, tomando la pequeña bola dorada de la mano de Harry y mostrándosela a Hermione.

"Y Harry te va a ayudar después de todo. No estarás sola," Luna añadió. Harry sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía para mirar a Hermione, y la encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirando la pequeña bola en la mano de Neville con incertidumbre.

"No... no estoy segura de que deba..." Hermione murmuró, sus ojos brincando del objeto en la mano de Neville a la escoba de Harry.

_'¡Por Merlín! ¡Lo esta pensando!'_

_'¿Acaso eso sería tan malo?'_

_'¡SÍ! Montarme en una escoba con Hermione, sintiendo como ella prácticamente se me sienta en el regazo en esos pantalones ajustados y esa camisita que me deja ver más de lo que debería ser legal mientras la agarro por la cintura es una cosa muy MALA dentro de las circunstancias.'_

_'Potter, que gay te quedó eso.'_

_'¡Claro que no! ¡Pero es que ella es mi mejor amiga y no puedo... no debo... NO DEBO PENSAR EN ELLA DE ESA MANERA!'_

_'Ella es una chica, ¿no?'_

_'¿Es una rosa solamente una flor?'_

_'Nuevamente, un pensamiento bien gay.'_

_'¡Ay, ya cállate!'_

_'Déjate llevar por lo que desea tu corazón.'_

"¡Vamos, Mione! No quieres que nadie piense que la ganadora del Premio Anual de Hogwarts es una gallinita, ¿verdad?" Harry dijo antes de poder pensarlo dos veces. Hermione volteó su cabeza violentamente y le dio una mirada entrecerrada que le dio ganas de salir corriendo, mientras que Ron y los demás le sonrieron de oreja a oreja.

"¿Tú también?" Hermione le susurró. Tragó fuerte, sintiendo como las gotas de sudor se comenzaron a acumular en su frente.

Quizás había tomado la decisión pensando con la cabeza incorrecta.

Hermione tomó dos pasos hasta que llego a su lado y movió su brazo. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, ya ella le había quitado la Saeta de Fuego y se había montado encima.

"Bueno ¿vienes o no?" Hermione le dijo en tono serio. Harry se rascó la garganta y, con una mezcla de miedo y excitación, se montó en la escoba detrás de Hermione.

Harry se secó el sudor de su frente antes de tentativamente poner sus brazos alrededor de Hermione y tomar el palo de la escoba en sus manos. Casi da un brinco cuando las manos de la chica dejaron la escoba y se posaron sobre sus brazos, piel contra piel, sus uñas enterándose suavemente en su carne, un gesto que proclamaba lo nerviosa que se sentía.

Harry tuvo mucho cuidado de no rozar contra ella o acercársele demasiado por miedo a estimular mas que su imaginación.

"¿Lista?" Harry preguntó, su voz ronca y trémula.

"Lista," Hermione susurró, sonando tan temerosa y emocionada como él.

Sin desperdiciar ni un segundo mas, Harry y Hermione se empujaron del suelo. Lentamente, pero sin detenerse, comenzaron a subir. Hermione cerró los ojos y enterró sus uñas aun más dentro de la piel de Harry.

Harry nunca había entendido la frase "dolor exquisito" hasta ahora.

En el suelo, los cuatro amigos compartieron una mirada y sonrieron.

"Somos unos genios," Ron susurró, sus ojos moviéndose de la figura de Harry y Hermione y posándose sobre Ginny, Neville y Luna.

"Por el amor verdadero," dijo Neville, levantando el puño en alto.

"Por el amor verdadero," Ginny lo siguió.

"Por el amor verdadero," Luna respondió, mirando a su amado Ronald.

Llegó el turno de Ron para hablar mientras levantaba su puño al aire.

"Por la amistad... porque de los mejores amigos salen los mejores amantes."

---------------------------------------

¡Hola a todos! Heheh mejor lo dejo aquí para dejarlos con el suspenso. Prometo que el siguiente capitulo va a ser rico, rico, rico.

Gracias por el apoyo que me han dado. Se aprecia de a de veras. Si me podrían dejar una o dos lineas diciéndome que piensan de este capitulo, se lo agradecería.

¡Y gracias a las personas que comentaron la ultima vez! 

**Dama-blanca**: Haha que graciosita. Me alegro que todo te este quedando más "claro". Sabes que estoy aquí para ayudarte. A mi también me gusto mucho la escena de la ventana. LOL Harry tiene excusa de ser un poco más retorcido que tú, pero la verdad es que no te esta ganando por mucho. Acerca de Dumbledore, my lips are sealed. Hehe a mi tambien me gusto mucho lo de "creo que eres fabulosa". Bueno, ya sabes la historia detrás de Paolo el Fabuloso, hehe lo conoceras cuando vengas. Ha, te recordé el roce a propósito... y prepárate para el capi que viene. Un beso y un abrazo, mi niña... ps. Me debes algo.

**RoHermione**: Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Ha, pero es que la poción SI tiene que ver con lo que Harry esta sintiendo. - Ya veras. Ha, el roce vendrá pronto, no te preocupes. Puede ser que tengas razón en cuanto al artefacto. Tendrás que esperar para una respuesta mas clara. :-)

**Monik**: Hehe yo creo que si Hermione de verdad siente algo por Harry, ya sintió lo suficientes celos con lo de Cho y el beso. Hehe estoy segura que Harry le quiere meter los puños a Roger, pero no estoy segura que Roger se quiera a poner a pelear. ¡Pronto veras!

**Cammiel**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes que planeo terminar esto. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Hermi de Harry**: Hehe puede ser que tengas razón Hermi. No te voy a decir aún. Hehe pero tranquilízate que aún no estas delirando.

**Eve-angel**: Gracias por las lindas palabras. Ha, ;a paciencia es una virtud que todos debemos cultivar. Yo no te puedo decir nada del final, especialmente porque Red es la primera parte de tres historias... la historia continuará. LOL Pobrecito Roger. Pero si no es tan malo. Y aunque Lavender y Parvati son medio odiosas aquí, tienen un buen corazón. Ha... de eso de poner trampas, JKR es la experta.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: LOL Yo no puedo prometer nada, Pipu... solo te digo que no te puedo decir nada. ¡Pronto veras!

**Vicuticu HHr**: Hehe "shiperiano harrypotiense." Me ha gustado mucho esa expresión.

**ManeBlack**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el título. Lo saque de la canción de Tori Amos que se llama "You go to my head". Lol que puedo decir, me gusta la palabra orbe. En realidad, la poción sigue haciendo efecto en el pobre de Harry. Si, Ginny Y Harry fueron a una "cita" a Hogsmeade a insistencias de Ron... y luego se fueron a encontrar con Ron, Hermione y Luna en las Tres Escobas. Hehe Beba, si Harry escupía el jugo encima de Ginny, hubiésemos tenido un funeral en vez de un baile, porque la pelirroja lo mataba. Y si, tiene una barbita de las lindas. Por si acaso quedan dudas: YO AMO A NEVILLE. Mmmm ¿lo de las Weird Sisters tiene que ver con el canon de la historia? Bueno, no te puedo contestar eso, lo que si te puedo decir es que TODO es importante en esta historia. En realidad, Harry no se recordaba que Hermione había trabajado fuerte en el baile cuando el hizo el comentario. Pero dime que no fue lindo cuando él le pidió disculpas. ¡Y que buena mi niña que saco las trivias! ¡Buen trabajo! Luv ya! ¡Y deja los anónimos! hehe

**CrisPotter**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capi, Cris. ¿Quiénes serán ellos? Conocerás la contestación a esa pregunta pronto. Hehe yo también soy super fan de Nev/Ginny. Ha, dejare que Hermione conteste esa pregunta acerca de Roger y ella. En cuanto a la discusión con Hermione, el dice que era como si Hermione "casi" lo supiese... Y a mi también me encanto lo de "Creo que eres maravillosa". Espero que te haya gustado este también.

**Mheds**: ¿Es la esfera del sueño el objeto robado en Berlín? Hehe buena pregunta. ¡Que pena que no te pueda contestar aun! Hehe

**Candy Granger**: Que bueno que te haya gustado la escena en el comedor. Que bueno que el sufrimiento de Harry sea el tuyo, pero te lo advierto... aún le falta un poco mas para sufrir. Hehe Pobre Roger. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Anna**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Te prometo que el próximo va a tener muchas cosas tiernas entre la parejita.

**Marta**: Hehe Ron esta basado en mi propio hermano y te puedo decir que los hermanos, aunque allá poca diferencia en edad, tienden a hacer sobre protectores. Hehe A mi tambien me gusta mucho eso de "eres maravillosa". Bueno, has puesto preguntas muy interesantes... pronto sabrás la contestación.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Hehe ¡Cuánto me gusta leer tus comentarios! Son tan divertidos. Primero que nada, SORRY, pero yo aprendí de JKR que uno no contesta preguntas integrales para la trama. Ha, la verdad que eso de ponerse a ser bebitos te causó una gran impresión. Bueno, para que ya lo sepas, la secuela a esta historia es R, así que quizás algo un poquitillo encima de tono podrás leer ahí. ¿Son normales esas lagunas mentales? Buena pregunta. Nuevamente, no te puedo contestar. ¿Hay muchos involucrados en eso de Ven a nosotros/ De cierta manera, si. LOL Me gusta tu teoría de los sueños de Harry. Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo en tu análisis de Harry. ¡Eres muy perceptiva! En realidad, Hermione no esta fallando en leerla las emociones a Harry... lo que ella no sabe es las razones por las que él esta experimentado esas emociones. :) ha, me alegró que te gustara la parte de "Creo que eres maravillosa". Eso fue un tropiezo mental de Harry, pero que lindo. LOL La parte en que me describiste la escena de la tumba de Roger me hizo reír tanto que escupí el jugo que estaba tomando. Btw, mi amiga que estaba al frente no te lo agradece. ¡Wow! Que análisis mas bueno has hecho con las fechas. En realidad, yo lo escogí así por conveniencia. ¡Que casualidad! Hehe creo que tu teoría de que pudo haber planeado Luna fue contestada en este nuevo capitulo. Dejame decirte que eres casi síquica. Hehe me gusta tus adiciones a la escena del hipogrifo. Gracias amor por tan cándido mensaje. ¡De corazón!

**LeoHagrid:** LOL Saludos Leo. Lamento mucho que tengas que soportar los quejidos de mi querida lectora por culpa mía. Pero la razón por la que me tiendo a tardar es que no actualizo hasta que no este completamente satisfecho con él. ¡Espero que te guste!

**Tania Stratman**: Gracias por el comentario, Tania. Espero que este nuevo capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Aisosami**: O.O wow! Gracias por dejarme un mensajito para los capitulos que leíste. A mi me gusta mucho también como Hermione enfrenta a Malfoy. Esos dos tendrán una relación bien extraña en el fic. ¿Qué son todas esas cosas que le pasan a Harry? Pues la contestación no la tendrás hasta el final. Definitivamente a mi me gusta dejar los capitulos en suspenso, por que si no... ¿cómo voy a tentar al lector a que regrese? Pero se que es medio maligno de mi parte. :) Bueno, Lupin no va a salir en este fic, pero sí en la secuela. ¡Tambien es mi licantropo favorito! Gracias por los motivadores mensajes, Aisosami. ARIGATO

Bueno, eso es todo de mi parte. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

Con cariño,

**Anasazi**

* * *


	11. Bajo una Luna de Cristal

**Capitulo 11: Bajo una luna de cristal**

**_  
_**_Sueño tener la piel de cristal.  
Nada a nadie ocultar.  
Tan transparente como el agua;  
Se verá mi verdad.__  
-Los Aterciopelados "Transparente"_

-------------------------

La Saeta de Fuego subió lentamente hacia el oscurecido cielo. Ella estaba asustada y él lo sabía, y por eso se movía con la mayor delicadeza posible. Sus uñas aun estaban enterradas en sus brazos, y ya había cerrado sus brillantes ojos cuando aún no estaban ni a dos metros del suelo. Sus largos rizos le estaban haciendo cosquillas en el rostro al chico gracias al viento que les golpeaba el cuerpo.

El sol casi se había escondido por completo detrás de las montañas, y solamente unos rayitos de luz solar penetraban la noche. Harry no se atrevía a mirar a ninguna parte excepto a la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hermione, pero estaba seguro que la luna ya había aparecido sobre ellos, y que las estrellas comenzaban a brillar en el cielo azul oscuro.

"Hermione, ¿estas bien?" susurró Harry suavemente.

"Sí," gimió ella de manera poco convincente.

"¿Quieres hacer esto o quieres bajar? No quiero presionarte a hacer nada," dijo Harry con gentileza, deseando pasar sus dedos por la indomable melena marrón de la chica, pero decidiendo solo apretar el agarre que tenía de la escoba.

"¿Y enfrentarme a la Inquisición que me espera allá abajo? Nunca," contestó Hermione, algo de su valentía habitual colándose en la voz.

"De acuerdo. Le voy a decir a Neville que suelte la snitch. ¿Estas listas?" preguntó Harry, respirando profundo. No todos los días tenía a una temblorosa Hermione entre sus brazos, y era una bendición saber que él estaba allí para confortarla. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

"Hermione..." Harry comenzó a decir, una pequeña sonrisa filtrándose en sus labios.

"¿Qué?" preguntó Hermione, sin aliento.

"Quizás quieras abrir los ojos," dijo Harry, agrandando su sonrisa. Escuchó un pequeño "Oh" y una risa nerviosa proveniente de la joven. Entonces la escuchó suspirar profundamente, y supo por instinto que ya tenía sus hermosos ojos abierto.

"¡SUELTALA!"

Harry y Hermione miraron hacia abajo para ver como Neville dejaba ir la snitch. La pequeña esfera dorada con alas se suspendió en el aire por algunos segundos sobre los cuatro amigos que se encontraban en el campo, pero entonces salió disparada con tanta velocidad que tanto Harry como Hermione la perdieron de vista.

"¿Dónde se fue? ¿D"NDE?" preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo tan pronto como la snitch desapareció de su vista, sus hombros tensándose de inmediato.

"Relájate, Mione," susurró Harry calmadamente. Le daba trabajo mantener la vista en el campo oscuro cuando el cabello de su amiga le tapaba el rostro, así que suspiró nerviosamente antes de colocar su cabeza al lado de la de ella, su barbilla tocando ligeramente el hombro de la joven.

Trató de ignorar como su estómago brinco nerviosamente ante el casto contacto. Gracias a Merlín que él no notó la reacción de Hermione, o si no su corazón hubiese saltado fuera de su boca.

Harry carraspeó su garganta antes de decir, "Tienes que ser paciente, Hermione. Esa es la clave. Ser paciente, pero estar alerta. Mantén tus ojos y tus oídos bien abiertos. Quizás no la veas, pero esta aquí, esperando a que tú la tomes."

"Pero ¿cómo la puedo agarrar? ¡No hay suficiente luz! ¡No la puedo ver!" susurró Hermione mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en rastrear el campo.

"El jugar Quidditch no requiere solamente habilidad, sino instinto. Tendrás que confiar en tu instinto para esto," dijo Harry alentadoramente, deseando poder soltar el palo de la escoba para darle un pequeño abrazo.

"Eso no es nada bueno, Harry. Mis instintos me dicen que ponga mis pies en la tierra, donde pertenecen," replicó Hermione, un tono medio bromista colándose en su nerviosa voz.

"Esa es tu cabeza hablando, Hermione. Esta vez, piensa con tu corazón," susurró Harry.

Los hombros tensos de Hermione se relajaron visiblemente, y su corazón se volvió lo suficientemente valiente como para arriesgarse a mirar sobre su hombro a Harry. Por un momento, a Harry le chocó lo cerca que los labios de la joven estaban de los de él.

_'¡No pienses en sus labios! ¡No pienses en sus labios!'_

"¿Desde cuando te volviste tan sabio?" preguntó Hermione, las esquinas de su boca curveándose en una sonrisa, levantando su ceja en expresión traviesa.

Harry sonrió nerviosamente mientras contestaba, "Desde que Luna me regaló una suscripción al Quisquilloso para mí ultimo cumpleaños."

Esta vez ella se rió en voz alta, y volteó la cabeza a la posición original que ocupaba. Harry cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente.

_'Perdiste la oportunidad de besarla.'_

_'¡Cállate!'_

Harry abrió los ojos cuando escuchó a Hermione suspirar nerviosamente. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó preocupado.

"Creo... creo que la veo," Hermione susurró, sus ojos enfocados en algún punto al otro lado del campo.

"¿Dónde?" preguntó Harry, sus ojos automáticamente ajustándose para explorar el área que Hermione estaba mirando. Pero la noche ya se había sentado, y la visibilidad se había reducido a nada.

"A la izquierda del aro del centro al otro lado del campo," respondió Hermione rápidamente. Harry miró el área en cuestión con ojos entreabiertos.

Unos segundos más tarde, Harry se quedó boquiabierto. Ahí estaba, la snitch, esa pequeña esfera dorada que significaba todo en su amado juego, flotando exactamente donde Hermione dijo que estaba.

_'¿Cómo pudo ella... ?'_

Una nueva ola de orgullo por su mejor amiga brotó en su interior.

"De acuerdo. La has visto... ahora tienes que ir tras ella. ¿Lista para tomar control de la escoba?" preguntó Harry, sin preocuparse por esconder las emociones que sentía en ese momento.

"¿Alguna vez te he dicho lo mucho que odio volar?" dijo Hermione, peleando con el intenso deseo de cerrar sus hermosos ojos.

"Como en mas de treinta ocasiones. Pero creo que estas rogando por una oportunidad de cambiar de opinión," susurró Harry. Hermione no contestó nada, pero se movió un poco hacia atrás, acercándose un poco mas a él. El chico se dio cuenta que estaba tan cerca que podía percibir el suave olor a lavanda que emanaba su cabello, su jabón de vainilla, y su sudor.

Lo estaba haciendo perder la cabeza.

"Toma la escoba, Mione," susurró él, su tono de voz autoritario escondiendo los temblores de su interior. Se mordió el labio inferior cuando ella apretó el agarre tenían de sus brazos, sintiendo como sus uñas penetraban suavemente su piel, preguntándose si ya la chica le había hecho sangrar o no.

"Harry, no soy buena volando. No creo que sea buena idea que..." comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el joven.

"Eres mejor de lo que piensas," susurró Harry con voz ronca, "Vamos, Hermione... esta frente a ti... casi le puedes tocar. No le dejes ir."

"No me quiero caer," dijo Hermione, sucumbiendo al miedo y cerrando sus ojos. Harry suprimió un suspiro; la había traído hasta acá arriba... no iba a dejar que se diera por vencida.

Los labios de Harry estaban a menos de una pulgada de la oreja de Hermione cuando él susurró, "Hermione ¿confías en mí?"

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Hermione finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

"Entonces confía en esto... no te dejaré caer," susurró Harry, echándose un poco para atrás cuando el deseo de rozar su nariz sobre el cuello de Hermione se volvió casi irresistible. Ella tembló visiblemente, pero lentamente se abrieron sus ojos.

Hermione miró sobre su hombro, y sus miradas se enlazaron. ¿Podía ella leer su rostro en la oscuridad? ¿Podía ella saber cuánto sentía por ella? ¿El orgullo? ¿La admiración? ¿El amor? ¿Podría saber ella que él quería que hiciera esto por ella y por nadie mas?

"Toma la escoba," mandó Harry con voz ronca, apenas mas fuerte que un susurro. La chica volteó su cabeza nuevamente hacia la snitch al otro lado del campo, y soltó un trémulo suspiro.

La ansiedad de Hermione comenzó a disminuir, y él sintió como sus dedos bajaban por sus brazos, sus muñecas, la parte de atrás de sus manos, sus nudillos... la punta de sus dedos. Ella finalmente lo soltó y tomó el palo de la Saeta de Fuego entre sus manos, literalmente aguantándose como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Harry sonrió y asintió con su cabeza imperceptiblemente, "De acuerdo, tan pronto como suelte la escoba, vas a quedar en control de ella. Solo recuerda que es una escoba muy poderosa, así que deber ser gentil al dirigirla.

Hermione asintió, su expresión llena de determinación. Finalmente, Harry soltó el palo de la escoba, colocando sus manos delicadamente a los lados de la cintura de Hermione, titubeando de agarrarla con más fuerza. Tan pronto como soltó la escoba, la Saeta perdió poder y cayó un metro antes de recuperarse. Hermione soltó un pequeño grito, pero se mantuvo firme, y un segundo después la Saeta se encontró bajo el control de la chica.

Por algunos momentos, nada ocurrió. Hermione continuó con sus ojos sujetados a la snitch al otro lado del campo mientras Harry la miraba, deseando que el simple contacto de sus manos en su cintura fuera lo suficiente para transmitirle la confianza y el apoyo que ella necesitaba para conquistar sus miedos.

A Harry le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

Sorpresivamente, Hermione se recostó sobre la escoba, y la Saeta de Fuego salió disparada hacia el otro lado del campo a una velocidad increíble. Harry olvidó rápidamente su vacilación de acercarse demasiado a la chica cuando su instinto de supervivencia se activó, y ese instinto le dijo que si no se agarraba de ella con fuerza, iba a terminar tan destrozado como muñeco de trapo en boca de un tiburón.

Abrazándose a ella con fuerza, Harry pudo escuchar las porras de quienes les miraban desde el suelo, aún cuando el viento rugía en sus oídos. Se acercaban velozmente a la pequeña esfera dorada.

Dándose cuenta que habían detectado su presencia, la snitch se movió, volando ágilmente a su derecha. Harry recibió otra gran sorpresa cuando Hermione no vaciló en hacer lo mismo, girando la escoba para continuar con la persecución de la snitch. El control que Hermione ejercía sobre la escoba no era para nada suave, pero lo importante era que no había rastro de duda ni vacilación en sus acciones.

Y ciertamente no hubo indecisión cuando ella decidió seguir la snitch detrás de las gradas de los Gryffindor. Harry se tragó el grito que quería salir de su boca cuando volaron por debajo de las gradas, sus cabezas apenas librándose de golpear una de las tablas de maneras.

Pero Hermione continuó siguiendo la snitch con la misma determinación y la misma pasión que ella desplegaba cuando buscaba un segmento de información en el laberinto de conocimiento que era la Biblioteca de Hogwarts.

"¡Eso es Hermione! ¡ESO ES!" Harry gritó de alegría, mientras Ron y los otros en el suelo le hacían coro.

La snitch sobrevoló las gradas antes de zambullirse hacia el suelo, cambiando de dirección hacia los aro al ultimo momento antes de que golpeara el suelo. Para el inmenso placer de Harry (y algo de terror también), ¡Hermione hizo exactamente lo mismo!

El cuerpo de Harry chocó contra el de ella mientras Hermione los levantaba junto antes de dar contra el suelo, antes de seguir detrás de la snitch. Estaban volando tan abajo que Harry tuvo que levantar sus rodillas para evitar rozar el suelo con sus zapatos. 

Pero ni siquiera la amenaza de salir herido fue lo suficiente como para detener la gran sonrisa de Harry cuando el chico se dio cuenta que su amiga estaba ganando velocidad, cerrando la distancia entre la pequeña esfera dorada y ellos.

Ahora estaba a medio metro de ellos. Y entonces fue que Hermione hizo lo que Harry pensaba que era imposible.

Usando sus piernas para agarrarse con mas fuerza de la escoba, Hermione soltó su mano derecha del palo y la alargó hacia el frente en un intento por alcanzar la snitch. La esfera dorada hizo un intento de ultimo momento para salvarse al volar con rapidez en la dirección opuesta.

Pero era muy tarde.

Hermione Granger acababa de atrapar en su delicada mano a la elusiva snitch.

Antes de que Harry pudiese hacer que palabras coherentes salieran de su boca, sus pies ya habían pisado tierra luego de un aterrizaje poco delicado de la chica. Ron, Ginny, Neville y Luna corrían hacia ellos mientras Hermione se daba la vuelta y lo miraba con la misma expresión de sorpresa y alegría que él tenía en su rostro, la pequeña esfera dorada aún agarrada en su pequeña mano.

Viendo que las palabras le fallaban, Harry solo pudo rodear la cintura de la joven con sus brazos y abrazarla fuerte contra sí mismo, levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas en el aire. El sonido de sus risas resonaba fuerte en sus oídos cuando sus amigos finalmente se les unieron.

Renuentemente, Harry dejó ir a Hermione, quien se volteó para encarar a Ron, quien aún estaba boquiabierto, con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro. "Creo que esto es tuyo," Hermione dijo, guiñándole el ojo a su amigo, mientras le devolvía la snitch a Ron.

Ron parpadeó dos veces antes de finalmente decir, "¡Ostras, Hermione! ¡ESO ESTUVO INCREÍBLE!" No dudó en abrazarla fuertemente y levantarla del suelo tal como Harry había hecho. El chico de los ojos verdes no pudo más que sonreír, conociendo en carne propia el orgullo que Ron sentía en ese momento por su mejor amiga.

Tan pronto como Ron soltó a Hermione, le tocó el turno de abrazarla a Ginny, quien le dijo, "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"

"De verdad actuaste como una profesional allá arriba," Neville dijo con una gran sonrisa, dándole una tímida palmada en la espalda de Hermione. Luna llevaba una expresión en su rostro que indicaba que en cualquier momento arrancaría a cantar "Hermione es nuestra reina", pero se decidió por darle un pequeño abrazo mientras decía, "Si no supiera, juraría que habías jugado antes."

Ron suspiró dramáticamente y sacudió su cabeza antes de mirar a Harry y decir, "Sabes que ahora que Hermione sabe que es buena hasta en el Quidditch, no habrá nada que detenga que su gran cabezota explote de orgullo."

Hermione le sacó la lengua antes de golpearle juguetonamente el brazo. Aún en la fría noche, Harry podía sentir el calor que venía de las mejillas de la ruborizada chica. "Si fui buena, fue todo gracias a mi entrenador," dijo Hermione, mirando sobre su hombro a Harry.

Le llegó el turno a Harry de sonrojarse.

Ron se estiró antes de dejar caer su mano derecha sobre los hombros de Luna. "Bueno, mejor me voy a darme un baño y a ponerme a estudiar. Tengo esa asignación para Pociones que terminar," dijo, apretando a Luna hacia él mientras le guiñaba el ojo al despistado Harry.

"Gracias por recordármelo," murmuró Neville, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su rostro.

"No se pongan tristes muchachos. Después de todo, mañana es el baile," Ginny dijo, su rostro iluminándose como árbol de navidad en diciembre. Harry miró a Hermione de reojo, y se sorprendió al ver que la sonrisa que ella tenía en su rostro se veía algo forzada.

Luna se volteó hacia Ron y dijo, "Hablando del baile, Ronald, he estado pensando en nuestros disfraces y..." Todos se inclinaron hacia ellos, esperanzados de escuchar finalmente acerca de los misteriosos disfraces. Pero antes de que Luna pudiese decir otra palabra, Ron le tapó la boca con su mano.

"Cariño mío, yo estaré feliz cuando se rían de mi mañana... pero no quiero que nadie se ría de mí esta noche," dijo Ron con una sonrisa juguetona. Ella intentó mirarle con coraje, pero no pudo más que soltar un gritito feliz cuando Ron la tomó en sus brazos y la levantó del suelo.

"Nos vemos luego, chicos," dijo Ron, volteándose. Luna les dijo adiós mientras Ron comenzó a caminar el camino de vuelta al castillo con su novia en brazos.

"Si mi hermano piensa cargarla hasta el castillo, pronostico una hernia en su futuro," dijo Ginny con humor, rodeando con su brazo la cintura de Neville, mientras miraba con una extraña sonrisa a Harry y a Hermione.

"Bueno, mejor me pongo a trabajar en la asignación. Nos vemos luego," Neville dijo, colocando la escoba de él y la de Ginny sobre su hombro y caminando de vuelta al castillo con su brazo libre aún sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

"Estoy tan feliz por ellos," susurró Hermione mientras ella y Harry los veían alejarse bajo la luz de la luna.

"Yo también. Creo que están hechos el uno para el otro," dijo Harry distraídamente, robando una mirada hacia la chica que estaba a su lado.

------------------

"¿Crees que esos dos se darán cuenta algún día que esta fue su primera cita?" susurró Ron a su novia. Luna miró sobre el hombro de Ron hacia el campo, solo para darse cuenta que estaban solos, y que no daban indicación de querer volver al castillo.

"¿Sabes, Ronald? Creo que esta cita aún no ha terminado."

------------------

Harry se hizo consciente de que se encontraba ahora solo con Hermione. Y no tenía ni las mas mínima duda que son cuatro amigos lo habían planeado así desde el principio.

Harry fugazmente se preguntó que Ginny, Neville, Ron y Luna esperaban que él hiciera mientras volteaba el rostro para mirar a la aún sonriente Hermione.

_'¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo decir? ¿Qué esperaban que pasara? ¿Acaso esperaban que la besara y la hiciera olvidarse del estúpido baboso con el que esta saliendo? ¿Acaso quieren que le pida que vaya al baile conmigo y no con Roger? ¿O esperaban que Hermione decidiera confesar que me amaba, me agarrara por el brazo y me dijera que subieras a su habitación a hacer bebitos?'_

Pero con solo recordar las sensaciones que experimentó al estar tan cerca de ella, Harry sintió como una descarga eléctrica corría por sus extremidades. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo antes de confiar en su habilidad para hablar.

"¿V-v-v-vienes?" tartamudeó Harry, sus nervios traicionándolo, abriendo los ojos pero no atreviéndose a mirarla. Hermione miró hacia el cielo y por algunos segundos no dijo nada. Harry comenzaba a pensar que Hermione no le había escuchado cuando la escuchó preguntar algo peculiar.

"Harry ¿me prestas tu Saeta de Fuego una vez mas?" Hermione preguntó suavemente. Harry volteó la cabeza rápidamente para mirarle. Había una sonrisa juguetona en los labios de la joven, descansando las manos en sus caderas mientras disfrutada de la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del chico.

"Hay algo que quiero tratar..." terminó de decir. Harry parpadeó dos veces, pero no pudo hacer nada que no fuera mirarla.

Después que la escuchó reírse en voz alta, Harry finalmente balbuceó, "¿Qué tienes entre manos?"

"Yo lo sé pero tú tendrás que averiguarlo," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Su risa era hermosa, como el sonido de campanas acariciadas por una cálida brisa tropical.

"Entonces ¿qué dices?" preguntó Hermione, disfrutando del conocimiento que aún habían cosas de ella que podían sorprender a quien le conocía mejor que nadie.

"¡Tómala! ¡Es tuya!" gritó Harry, ofreciéndole la escoba que tenía en la mano.

_'Grandioso, Potter. ¡Ofrécele la segunda posesión que más valoras! ¡Eso no es sospechoso EN LO ABSOLUTO, Señor Suavidad!'_

"Gracias. Pero por esta noche será suficiente," dijo Hermione, sonriendo mientras sacudía la cabeza, tomando la escoba de las manos de Harry. Miró hacia el campo y tomó algunos pasos antes de colocar la escoba entre sus piernas. Volteó la cabeza para mirar a Harry por encima del hombro, arqueando su ceja de manera traviesa.

"¿Vienes o no?" le preguntó al ahora sonriente Harry. Mentalmente pesó los pro y los contra de esa particular oferta.

_'¿Tratar de averiguar exactamente lo que se propone hacer tu mejor amiga, que media hora antes estaba aterrorizada de las alturas? ¡PRO!'_

_'¿El hecho de que nunca a invitado a Roger a subirse en una escoba con ella? ¡PRO!'_

_'¿El hecho de que, aunque te subas en la escoba con ella, Roger seguirá siendo el guapo, inteligente, adinerado y caballeroso hijo de perra que llevará a Hermione al baile? ¡CON!'_

_'¿El hecho de que estarás total y completamente a solas con ella? ¡PRO!'_

_'¿El hecho de que tiendes a comportarte como un verdadero IDIOTA cuando estas total y completamente a solas con ella? ¡CON!'_

_'¿El hecho de que te puedes dar una larga y tendida ducha fría después que bajes? ¡PRO!'_

_'¿El hecho de que tienes la sorprendente habilidad de decir lo incorrecto en el peor momento? ¡CON!'_

_'¿Tener una segunda oportunidad de poner tus brazos alrededor de su cintura? ¡PRO! No... ¡CON! ¡NO! ¡PRO! ¡No...!'_

_'¡AH! ¡AL DIABLO CON ESTO!'_

"Puedes apostarlo," dijo Harry, riendo nerviosamente mientras caminaba hacia ella. Sentándose sobre la escoba a espaldas de su amiga, el chico tentativamente puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven, siendo muy cuidadoso en dejar espacio entre los dos por miedo a levantar algo más que los cabellos de su nuca.

"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer lo que sea que quieres hacer? Acabas de tratar el Quidditch. No te quieres excitar demasiado. Quizás deberíamos volver a la sala común para que puedas relajarte leyendo por décima vez Hogwarts: Una Historia," embromó Harry.

No pudo evitar pensamientos poco apropiados hacia su mejor amiga cuando escuchó su contestación.

"Agárrate fuerte y te enseñare cuan excitante puedo ser.'

Mirándolo sobre el hombro, Hermione le guiño el ojo antes de voltearse hacia el frente y halar el palo de la escoba, enviándolos a volar directamente hacia arriba.

Después de unos segundos, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione no tenía la más mínima intención de detener el ascenso. Ahora estaban más alto que cuando el la había acompañado en su búsqueda por la snitch... y continuaban el ascenso.

Mientras Harry miraba sobre el hombro de la chica al castillo de Hogwarts haciéndose cada vez más pequeño en la distancia, comenzó a notar la neblina acumulándose a su alrededor. Miró hacia arriba para darse cuenta que estaban entrando a las nubes... y lo que les esperaba al otro lado.

Finalmente llegaron a un claro, la alfombra de nubes a sus pies y la brillante noche oscura sobre ellos. En ese momento, Hermione detuvo el ascenso. Fue una maniobra tan brusca que causó que se cerrara la distancia entre sus cuerpos que Harry había tenido tanto cuidado en mantener. Harry soltó un pequeño gemido, cerrando sus ojos y tomando un profundo respiro.

"Perdóname. Aún no sé bien frenar," dijo Hermione algo avergonzada. Harry abrió los ojos e intento decirle que no se preocupara, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un chillido.

_'¡Hagrid en bikini moviendo el trasero! ¡HAGRID EN BIKINI MOVIENDO EL TRASERO!'_

Cuando había logrado suficiente control sobre su cuerpo y su corazón no corría como potro salvaje en busca de una yegua, Harry decidió darle una mirada a sus alrededores.

Era tan hermoso que Harry quedó mudo.

El cielo sobre las nubes era de un oscuro azul medianoche, y había cientos de estrellas centellando, notables aún para el ojo desnudo. Una luna casi llena estaba suspendida directamente frente a ellos, grande en tamaño pero aún más por su extrema belleza. Estaba tan impactando por el momento que solo pudo verbalizar una palabra.

"Wow."

"Tienes toda la razón," dijo Hermione con una pequeña risa. Harry inmediatamente se sintió un poco tonto por su falta de vocabulario.

Inesperadamente, Hermione se recostó hacia atrás, colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, poniendo casi todo su peso sobre su cuerpo. El corazón de Harry por poco se le derrite dentro de su pecho, y su respiración se volvió corta.

Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginar lo que sería enterrar su rostro en el arco de su cuello y dejar que su característico olor le inundará los sentidos mientras le daba pequeños besos en su piel desnuda.

"¿Ves esas tres estrellas?" le preguntó a Harry, sonando como una maestra emocionada por la lección que estaba apunto de enseñar.

Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar a la dirección que ella señalaba. Tuvo que escudriñar por algunos momentos, pero finalmente lo vio... al lado de la parte baja de la luna había tres estrellas, aparentemente de una misma forma y tamaño, formando una línea vertical casi perfecta. Ella bajó su brazo, pero no se despegó de Harry.

"Mis padres y yo fuimos de vacaciones a España el verano antes de que yo comenzara en Hogwarts. Allá, los gitanos tienen una leyenda alrededor de esta vista... la luna y esas tres estrellas. La llaman _El Hijo de la Luna_," comenzó Hermione, sus ojos anclados al paisaje frente a ellos.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Harry distraídamente, volteando su cabeza para mirar el rostro de la chica.

"El Hijo de la Luna. Las estrellas... ellas son sus lágrimas," susurró Hermione de manera casi reverente.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó el chico, notando el cambio de humor en la chica.

Hermione continuó diciendo, "Bueno, de acuerdo con los gitanos, todo comenzó cuando una gitana le oró a la Luna por un esposo. Oró y oró, hasta que la Luna no tuvo más remedio que responderle. La gitana entonces le pidió por un _cale_, o un gitano, que la amará con loca y eterna pasión. La Luna accedió a darle a esta mujer un gitano, pero solo si la mujer estaba dispuesta a pagar un precio."

"La Luna le pidió a su hijo primogénito a cambio de un marido."

"¿Por qué pediría la Luna eso?" preguntó Harry, genuinamente interesado en el extraño cuento.

Hermione respondió, "Porque la Luna quería ser una madre con todas sus ganas, y no tenía a nadie que fuera su amante, ya que el Sol, a quien ella amaba con todo su corazón, la quemaba con su intensidad cada vez que se acercaban."

"Y entonces, ¿qué paso?" susurró Harry, hipnotizado por la manera en que la luz de la luna brillaba en los ojos de Hermione.

"La gitana rápidamente acordó al pedido de la Luna. Por eso, la Luna le concedió a la mujer el esposo que tanto deseaba... fuerte, guapo, feroz, apasionada y completamente loco por ella. Se casaron, y nueve meses después, la mujer dio a luz un niño. Pero no era un niño gitano... su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, los rizos sobre su cabeza eran del color de la plata... al igual que sus grandes ojos," susurró la chica.

Harry sintió como un temblor corría por el cuerpo de su amiga, e impulsivamente la abrazo fuerte contra su cuerpo, esperanzado de poder transmitirle algo del calor que ella producía en él.

Hermione continuó con el relato, "Cuando el hombre vio al niño que su mujer había traído al mundo, la intensidad de la pasión que él sentía por ella le hizo pensar que le habían sido infiel. Por eso, tomó un cuchillo... confrontó a su esposa... y la apuñaló."

Harry tragó fuerte antes de preguntar, "¿Y el niño?"

"Bueno, el gitano tomó al niño en brazos con la intención de matarle... pero se encontró incapaz de hacerle daño. Así que corrió hacia el campo y dejo al niño en la tierra, para que la naturaleza hiciera con él lo que le pareciera," contestó Hermione.

"¿Y entonces?" susurró Harry, dándose cuenta que los ojos de las chica se habían hecho brillantes con lágrimas en algún momento durante el relato.

"La Luna tomó la forma de una mujer y bajó a la tierra. Envolvió al niño en sus brazos y finalmente regresó al lugar donde pertenece... a la noche," dijo Hermione con voz algo temblorosa.

Harry se obligó a dejar de mirar a la chica para posar sus ojos en el paisaje que tenían frente a ellos. Para su sorpresa, pudo ver el rostro de una mujer en la superficie de la luna, con largos rizos color café que caían sobre su hombro y titilantes ojos color caramelo.

De acuerdo, la vista estaba algo influenciada por la mujer en sus brazos... sin embargo, la luna que le miraba esa noche era uno de los panoramas más hermosos que sus ojos esmeralda habían visto.

Excluyendo a la presente compañía.

Hermione terminó el relato con un susurro, "La leyenda termina diciendo que, cuando el niño esta feliz, hay luna llena, porque la Luna esta feliz. Y si el niño llora, menguará la luna, para hacerle una cuna."

"Es un cuento hermoso... amargo, pero hermoso," murmuró Harry, una sonrisa triste jugando en las esquinas de su boca.

"Lo es," dijo Hermione, riendo suavemente, secando con la palma de la mano la solitaria lagrima que había bajado por su mejilla, "No puedo creer que me haya acordado de todo. Hace casi ocho años que no escuchaba la leyenda."

Por primera vez desde que habían comenzado su viaje, Hermione se movió hacia el frente, dejando la comodidad del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía sobre la escoba. Harry suspiró dentro de si, extrañando las cosquillas que el peso del cuerpo de Hermione sobre el suyo le causaba en su estomago.

Hermione aun miraba hacia la luna cuando añadió, "Lo gracioso es que... cuando era niña... pensaba que solamente era un cuento hermoso, pero sin sentido. Pero ahora... ahora sé exactamente lo que la Luna sentía."

Harry tragó fuerte, su ceño frunciéndose suavemente, "¿Quieres decir que... que quieres tener un hijo?"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo Hermione, riendo suavemente, "digo, por lo menos no en estos momentos... algún día."

"Entonces, ¿por qué?" preguntó Harry con gentileza. Vio como los hombros de la chica se llenaron de tensión, y otro temblor le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Porque... porque creo que sé lo que es amar a alguien... pero no poder acercártele... porque su intensidad te quema... tal como el Sol quemaba a la Luna," Hermione dijo, su voz apenas un susurro, sus ojos posándose en las manos que agarraban con fuerza a la Saeta de Fuego.

_'¿Quién... quien es ese a quien Hermione ama? ¿Roger? ¿Ha hecho Roger algo para herirla? ¿Es él quien la quema?'_

Harry no respondía por sus acciones si alguna vez se enterara de que alguien había herido a su Hermione.

Harry abrió la boca para luego cerrarla sin decir una palabra. Sin saber que hacer o decir para hacerla sentir mejor, y debatiendo entre el deseo de quedarse aquí arriba para siempre y el miedo de que podría pasar si no bajaban pronto, Harry finalmente suspiró triste y dijo, "Bueno, se esta haciendo tarde. Es mejor que regresemos."

Sin intercambiar palabras, ambos miraron una vez más hacia la luna. Finalmente, Hermione guió su descenso a través de las pesadas nubes y el helado viento hacia el campo.

Después de un aterrizaje un poco más delicado que el primero, Hermione se levantó de la escoba. Harry hizo lo mismo, cargando su Saeta de Fuego sobre su hombro. Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo, y Harry no sabía que más hacer o decir excepto seguirla, un silencio cómodo cayendo sobre ambos cuando el chico llegó a su lado.

Unos minutos después, Hermione rompió el silencio, "Harry ¿has decidido quien va a ser la chica afortunada que será tu cita para el baile?" Harry se obligó a darle una sonrisa.

En realidad, no quería pensar en el Baile de Noche de Brujas... porque pensar en el baile era pensar en Hermione en toda su magnífica gloria... y pensar en Hermione en toda su magnífica gloria le hacia pensar en Roger... y pensar en Roger era pensar en su odioso habito de poner sus brazos alrededor de Hermione... y pensar en el odioso habito que tenia Roger de poner sus brazos alrededor de Hermione le hacia pensar que quizás el que él fuera el Niño-que-vivió haría que le perdonaran si cometía un asesinato.

De acuerdo, Roger Davies definitivamente no traía lo mejor de Harry a la superficie. Pero Harry encontró, para su sorpresa, que la noche había resultado ser tan mágica - primero con el juego y luego con el viaje solitario bajo la luz de la luna con la mujer que ama - que no quería perder ni un segundo más pensado en Roger.

"No creo que vaya," Harry dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, volteando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarla de contorno, "No quiero que nadie pase por el dolor por el que hice pasar a Parvati durante el baile de cuarto año."

"Estas hablando de tus dotes como bailarín, ¿cierto?" dijo Hermione, la tristeza rezagada que se había posado sobre sus ojos café al terminar de relatar la leyenda desapareciendo cuando le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Veo que ya son legendarios," respondió el chico, arqueando su ceja de manera juguetona.

"No eres tan malo," contestó Hermione con rapidez, sacudiendo su cabeza, sus rizos volando por todo el lugar. Él no podía decidir si ella estaba siendo honesta o jugándole una broma.

Harry se detuvo, mirándola con la boca abierta. Ella dejó de caminar y se dio la vuelta, dándole una mirada evaluadora antes de añadir, "De acuerdo, eres malísimo... pero solo porque te pones muy nervioso. Tienes que aprender a relajarte."

"Me relajaría si supiera como bailar," confesó Harry, preguntándose como alguien que era tan bueno en los deportes fuera tan torpe cuando tenía a una chica en sus brazos.

"Bueno, podemos solucionar eso inmediatamente," dijo Hermione con un brillo resoluto en sus ojos, tomando un paso hacia él. La sonrisa de Harry se derritió, y un súbito nudo se formó en su garganta mientras que las mariposas comenzaron a volar en su estomago tan delicadas como un hipogrifo bajo los efectos del Éxtasis.

La chica tomó la escoba de la mano de Harry y la colocó en el suelo con gentileza. Hermione entonces lo tomó de la mano que había estado agarrando la escoba con ternura y la colocó sobre cintura, justo encima de su cadera. Su camiseta sin mangas se había encogido un poco durante su juego de Quidditch, y cuando eso se juntaba con el hecho de que estaba usando unos pantalones de mezclilla que le quedaban bajo la cadera, le permitía a Harry sentir su piel desnuda bajo sus dedos.

Electricidad corría por su cuerpo como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima. Esta era la chica que había sido su mejor amiga por casi siete años... y este era el roce más intimo que había compartido con ella.

Harry miraba sin aliento mientras la chica tomaba su otra mano y la levantaba hacia el lado, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Hermione entonces levantó la mano que tenía libre y la ubicó en el hombro del joven.

Solo entonces ella levantó la cabeza y se encontró con sus ojos... y solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga le estaba dando una improvisada lección de baile. Algo de la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros se desvaneció... pero rápidamente regreso cuando sintió como la mano que estaba descansando sobre su hombro se movía lentamente hacia su cuello, para finalmente descansar sobre su nuca.

"Da un paso al frente con tu pie derecho," ella ordenó con gentileza, sus ojos de caramelo encadenados a las esferas esmeralda del chico.

"Pero... no... no hay música," Harry tartamudeó torpemente, dolorosamente enterado de cuanto deseaba cerrar la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

"Utiliza tu imaginación, Potter," dijo Hermione, dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. El chico tragó fuerte antes de dar un paso hacia el frente con su pie derecho con la gracia de un androide de primera generación... antes de pisar fuerte sobre el pie de Hermione.

"¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! ¡No quería..." se disculpó después que la vio morderse el labio del dolor, su pie retornando a su posición original.

"No te preocupes. Solo necesitas dejarme saber para donde vas y cuando," Hermione explicó pacientemente.

"¿Quieres decir que tengo que hablar mientras este bailando?" preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño. Había visto otras parejas bailar anteriormente... nunca se había dado cuenta de que se las pasaran hablando.

"No con palabras, Harry. Pero con esta mano..." dijo Hermione con serenidad. Él dio un pequeño salto cuando ella bajó la mano que había tenido en su nuca para ponerla sobre la suya que estaba sobre su cintura.

"Relajate, Harry. Soy yo... tu vieja amiga Hermione," dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante, sus dedos rozando suavemente sobre sus nudillos.

_'Ese es exactamente el problema... que tú eres Hermione.'_

Hermione continuó con la lección con la misma facilidad que mostraba cuando intentaba explicarle a Neville como trabajar con las lecciones de Snape, "Utilizas esta mano para guiarme... ¿Ves? El hombre es el dominante durante el baile. Probablemente estabas pisando los dedos de Parvati porque no le estabas dejando saber cual era tu próximo paso. Solamente aprieta tu pulgar contra mi piel cuando quieras dar un paso hacia el frente..."

Un sudor frió irrumpió sobre la piel de Harry.

_'¡Hagrid y Snape bailando la danza del vientre! ¡Y... y... y... frotándose con loción uno al otro! ¡Oh, Dios mío, eso es asqueroso! ¡Y NO ESTA FUNCIONANDO!'_

"Ahora, quiero que des un paso atrás, halando mi cuerpo suavemente hacia ti con tus dedos... no demasiado fuerte... solo lo suficiente para yo saber que tengo que dar un paso al frente. Y sigue el mismo principio cuando quieras ir de lado a lado," continuó diciendo Hermione.

"Ahora, cierra los ojos..." ella ordenó. Harry la obedeció rápidamente, deseando detener la sensación de que se estaba ahogando en sus ojos. Sintió como la mano de la chica abandono su posición sobre la de él para volver a su nuca, rozando el cabello del chico con sus uñas con suavidad, haciendo que otro temblor le corriera por la espalda.

"Ahora... piensa en una canción que te guste... y escúchala en tu cabeza... y cuando estés listo... abre los ojos y toma un paso hacia el frente con tu pie derecho... y después, con tu izquierdo... repite los pasos hacia atrás... luego, de un lado hacia el otro," susurró Hermione.

Su voz era tan suave e hipnótica, que Harry se sintió como si estuvieran de vuelta en el aire sobre la Saeta de Fuego, contento con solo tener a Hermione en sus brazos, apreciando como el viento la acariciaba como él deseaba hacer mientras miraban a la mujer en la luna y las tres estrellas que eran las lagrimas de su niño.

Fue la sensación de tener a Hermione nuevamente en sus brazos que trajo una melodía a su cabeza. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, lamiendo sus labios nerviosamente cuando sintió sus ojos conectar con los de la chica.

**'You look so fine.'**

Harry tomó un paso hacia el frente... pero esta vez, no pisó sobre el pie de Hermione. Había logrado guiarla con éxito hacia atrás.

**'I want to break your heart...  
and give you mine.'**

Él dio un paso hacia atrás, y ella le siguió con facilidad.

**'You're taking me over.'**

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más ancha, y hasta él logro devolvérsela mientras bailaban hacia los lados.

**'It's so insane.  
You've got me thethered and chained.'**

"¿Ves? No eres tan malo como pensabas," dijo Hermione con orgullo, rozando la nuca del chico distraídamente.

**'I hear your name...  
and I'm falling over.'**

"¿Puedo añadir 'increíble bailarín' a mi lista de habilidades impresionantes?" Harry bromeó, sintiendo que algo del nerviosismo desapareciendo de su cuerpo. De alguna manera que no podía explicar, tener a Hermione en sus brazos se comenzaba a sentir natural.

**'I'm open wide.  
I want to take you home.'**

Como si fuera su destino.

**'We'll waste some time.  
You're the only one for me.'**  
  
Una memoria repentinamente se coló en su mente. Era de Hermione en su cuarto año, durante el baile de Navidad, vestida en ese hermoso traje color azul, con sus cabellos recogidos, exponiendo su delicado cuello. Tenía unos aretes de cristal en sus pequeñas orejas, y un collar plateado con un hermoso colgante de cristal. Usaba poco maquillaje, solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo de fresa en los labios apropiados para una joven de catorce años.

Pero sus ojos... esos dulces ojos color caramelo brillaban más que las joyas que le adornaban. Harry instintivamente sabía que si el baile de Navidad hubiese sido un baile de disfraces y Hermione hubiese tenido su hermoso rostro escondido detrás de una mascara, él la hubiese reconocido solamente con mirarle a los ojos.

Harry remotamente se preguntaba porque había guardado una memoria tan vieja con tanto detalle.

**'You look so fine.  
I'm like the desert tonight'**

"Hermione, ¿por qué no te pedí que fueras al baile de cuarto año conmigo?" preguntó Harry en voz alta, "Hubieses salvado a Parvati de estar coja por una semana." Impulsivamente, la acercó un poco más hacia él, la distancia entre sus cuerpos disminuyendo considerablemente.

La chica rió suavemente, no perdiendo el paso aunque sus cuerpos ahora rozaban suavemente el uno contra el otro, "Bueno, si mi memoria no me falla, fue porque estabas detrás de cierta hermosa buscadora Ravenclaw."

**'Leave her behind...  
If you want to show me.'**

"Me olvidaba de eso," murmuró Harry, su buen humor deslizándose un poco al recordar la perdida de tiempo y esfuerzo que fue su relación con Cho.

Hermione levantó la cabeza un poco hasta descansar su frente sobre la barbilla de Harry, haciendo que una ola de cosquillas le invadiera las extremidades.

"Siento mucho que nunca funcionara con ella, Harry," dijo Hermione con suavidad, sintiendo el cambio en su humor pero atribuyéndolos a las razones incorrectas.

**'You're taking me over.'**

"Yo no," susurró sin aliento el joven, sintiendo como la piel de la chica rozaba contra su mejilla cuando ella movió la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarle.

**'Over and over.'**

"No me hacia feliz, Hermione. Y yo definitivamente tampoco la hacia feliz," dijo Harry, sintiendo la necesidad de explicarse. Era gracioso que Hermione era la única persona que lo hacia sentirse así.

**'I'm falling over.'**

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir... fuera del hecho que era un poco... sensitiva... ella era hermosa, inteligente, valiente... ¡hasta era buena en Quidditch! Era grandiosa, Harry."

**'Over and over.'**

"No, Hermione. TÚ eres grandiosa," dijo Harry con una emoción en su voz poco característica. Ella nuevamente recostó su frente sobre la barbilla del chico, y él tomó la oportunidad para cerrar los ojos y dejarse inundar por su intoxicante fragancia, dulce y natural.

**'You're taking me over.'**

"Gracias, Harry. Pero dudo que el atrapar la snitch sea mi contribución a grandeza," susurró Hermione con una nerviosa sonrisa poco característica, sus ojos bajando a su pecho.

**'Over and over.'**

Harry abrió los ojos, echo la cabeza para atrás para mirarle al rostro. Usando la mano que había tenido levantada y cuyos dedos aun estaban entrelazados con los de ella, tomó a Hermione por la barbilla e levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

"Esto no tiene que ver nada con Quidditch, Mione. Solo quiero decir que... que..."

_'¡Hazlo!'_

****

**"Drown in me one more time."**

"Que creo que eres estupenda..." susurró Harry nerviosamente, "Quiero decir, Cho quizas era hermosa y misteriosa... pero tú..."

_'¡Dile!'_

****

**"Hide inside me tonight."**

"Eres eso y mucho más, Hermione... eso y mucho más," concluyó Harry, quedándose sin aliento.

Aun siguiendo ese hipnótico movimiento que ella le había pedido que siguiera, Harry dio un paso hacia el frente con su pie derecho... pero esta vez, Hermione no se movió... lo que causó que él y tratara de ajustar su cuerpo para evitar pisarla nuevamente.

Pero falló... perdió por completo el balance... y terminó chocando su cuerpo contra el de ella.

Ambos se desplomaron al suelo, Harry cayendo sobre Hermione en la húmeda hierba.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Harry con preocupación, sus ojos haciéndose grandes, apoyando su peso en los brazos que se encontraban a los lados del costado de Hermione. Hermione, con los ojos aun cerrados, asintió dos veces mientras respiraba profundamente.

La joven abrió los ojos... y soltó una carcajada al ver la expresión en el rostro de Harry.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó nerviosamente Harry. ¿Acaso se había golpeado la cabeza al caer? ¿No eran los ataques de risa inexplicables un síntoma de que tenía una contusión?

"Deberías verte la cara," Hermione le embromó. Ahora le llegó el turno al chico para reír.

"Bueno, así no era exactamente como planeaba impresionarte con mis habilidades de bailarín recién descubiertas," el chico dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Definitivamente no eres tan malo, Harry. Pero..." Hermione lo tomó por la camisa, halándolo un poco hacia ella hasta que su oído estaba a menos de una pulgada de sus labios, "Sugiero que le digas a tu cita que se saque un seguro de vida antes de invitarla a bailar."

Harry se rió genuinamente, su cuerpo ondeando sobre el de ella. Ella hizo lo mismo por debajo de él mientras soltaba otra poco característica risotada.

Pero cuando la risa disminuyo, Harry se dio cuenta de la posición comprometedora en la que se encontraba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de inmediato, y todo rastro de travesura desapareció de sus ojos verdes.

Hermione se dio cuenta de la súbita tensión, y levantó la vista para mirarle. Cesó de sonreír cuando un pequeño grito de asombro se escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

Había visto antes ese nivel de intensidad en esos ojos verdes... pero nunca antes en una mirada reservada para ella.

Harry pensó que ya no había nada que ocultar. No había manera en que la bruja más brillante de Hogwarts malinterpretara lo que le estaba sucediendo a él.

No había manera de que ella no notará como su cuerpo reaccionaba a su cercanía cuando la prueba estaba rozando contra su pierna.

No había manera que no sintiera su corazón latiendo dentro de su pecho, amenazando con romperle las costillas de la fuerza palpitar.

No había manera en que no viera el desnudo deseo reflejado en sus ojos.

Harry apoyo todo su peso sobre un brazo, y utilizó el otro para delicadamente tocar la mano de Hermione, haciendo que la joven temblara suavemente.

Sus ojos siguieron su mano mientras sus dedos trazaron un camino de la mano de la joven hacia arriba, acariciando su brazo... su hombro... su cuello... el lado de su rostro... hasta que finalmente posó su mano sobre la mejilla sonrojada.

**'Do what you want to do.'**

Harry comenzó a trazar círculos en la mejilla de Hermione, viendo como ella abría y cerraba la boca sin que alguna palabra saliera de entre sus labios. Anheló que su mente lógica y racional se pusiera a trabajar, para convencerse que ella lo iba a maldecir si daba un paso más, para detenerle de hacer lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Esos ojos café. Eran oscuros, llenos de intensidad... e inescrutables.

Probaría hasta la misma muerte por esos ojos.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

Rozó con el dedo pulgar el labio inferior de Hermione, partiéndolos con ternura. El temblor que atravesó el cuerpo de la chica era inconfundible.

Y por primera vez en la vida de Harry, no existía Voldemort... ni sus mortífagos... ni Snape... ni Sirius... ni Roger... ni pasado... ni futuro... ni dolor... ni consecuencia... ni muerte... ni profecía... ni culpa... ni vergüenza... ni angustia... ni cicatriz... ni poción... ni antídoto.

Ni duda.

Para Harry, lo único que existía era la joven cuyos ojos le habían hechizado desde la primera vez que cruzó su camino.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

Sin atreverse a perder un segundo más sin dejarle saber lo que en realidad sentía por ella, los labios de Harry descendieron sobre los de ella.

**'Let's pretend... happy end.'**

--------------------

¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¡Déjenme saber! En realidad no soy una persona romántica, así que este capítulo ha sido algo trabajoso para escribir. Me encantaría escuchar sus comentarios constructivos / insultos / te-odio-por-dejarlo-ahí.

Un poco de trivia:

La leyenda del Hijo de la Luna es en realidad una canción del grupo español **Mecano**. ¡En realidad se puede ver el rostro de una mujer en la superficie de la luna! Solo busquen en el web por fotografías que les puedan guiar. La canción que bailan es "**You Look so Fine**" del grupo de rock alternativo **Garbage**. Hice una búsqueda extensiva (solo pregúntenle a Dama Blanca) por una canción en español que la pudiese sustituir, pero es tan increíble que no encontré sustituto. El título del capitulo es de una canción del grupo **Dream Theater**, cuya canción de "**Caught in a Web**" inspiró esta historia. 

Y gracias a todos los que comentaron en el capítulo pasado por la motivación que me dieron. En especial, a los siguientes lectores:

**BBPotter**: Hola BB. No te preocupes por eso de no comentar desde el principio, pero gracias por dejarme saber que pensabas de la historia. Tienes buenos ojos, porque tienes mucha razón en lo referente a las actitudes de Hermione. Me pregunto... ¿qué pensaras de ella después de este capitulo? Hasta la próxima.

**Aiosami**: ¡Me alegra mucho que la historia te haga reír! Creo que es mi regalo a los lectores por no los momentos tristes que han ocurrido (y que quizás estén por ocurrir). Nos vemos pronto, Aiosami.

**Calixta**: ¡Hola, chica! Long time no see. No te preocupes. Me alegra poder escuchar de ti. Y gracias por los comentarios de apoyo. Hacen falta. LOL Es que los pensamientos de Harry son tan tiernos que un chico de 17 años los consideraría gays. Besos a ti también.

**CrisPotter**: Hola, Cris. Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo pasado. Hehe yo también amo a Neville (como estoy segura que has notado). Haha ¿Hermione saltar de emoción a los brazos de Harry? Bueno... mas o menos... hehe aunque creo que lo del baile quedo mejor no. LOL Pobre Roger... creo que he cometido un error en mostrarlo solamente por los ojos de Harry. Hehe tendrá suerte si sobrevive a ustedes los lectores. Nos veremos pronto.

**Monik**: Hehe, parece que tú y yo somos bien parecidas, porque yo también soy con mis amigos como lo son Ron, Luna, Ginny y Nev. Haha Quizás tengas razón con eso de que Hermione quizás no pueda resistir la carita de pena de Harry. Yo sé que yo no pudiese tampoco resistirme. Ya comencé a leer el fic, pero me falta para estar actualizada. ¡Ya llegare! Te cuidas, Monik.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Gracias por el apoyo, Pipu. Besos a ti también.

**Javic6**: Muchas gracias por las palabras de aliento, Javic. Me alegra que te este gustando la historia.

**PruePotter**: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Creo que esta vez lo deje aún más interesante.

Lucumbus: ¡Hola, mi chico! ¿Cómo estas? Tienes mucha razón con eso de que se aprecian mas detalles... y es que Harry ahora esta mas consciente de eso (porque esta celoso como poco). LOL Eres peor que Harry con Roger... ¡mira y que paliza o humillación! Pobre de mi Roger. Un beso para ti también. Espero que te haya gustado este capi.

**RoHermione**: LOL ¡Como me has hecho reír! Pobre de Leo cuando lo cojas. Gracias por las lindas palabras, Ro. Creo que no te hice esperar tanto esta vez, pero si te desesperaste, me disculpo. Hehe Creo que va a gustar el final de este capi. ¡Saludos, linda!

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: LOL Si no es nada mas y nada mas que la presidenta del club Roger-debe-morir-dolorosamente. Haha Se te salió lo de fan D/Hr. Acerca de la voz en su cabeza, pues, es eso... unas conversaciones mentales que tiene Harry consigo mismo. A veces habla en primera persona, y a veces, en tercera... especialmente cuando su conciencia le habla algo que él no quiere escuchar. Pero nuevamente te tengo que felicitar por tener tan buen ojo. Hehe ¿Hagrid bailando el ula? LOL Parece que Harry y tú están conectados psíquicamente, porque mira que piensan lo mismo del pobre Roger. Ha, tienes muchas preguntas que no puedo contestar porque te estaré diciendo demasiado, excepto esto... la secuela la publicare después de terminar Red (hehe ni modo), y la tercera parte pues vendrá después. LOL Estuve riéndome un buen rato con eso de la sobredosis de romance. Hehehe a mi también me gusto mucho eso de los dedos rozando por debajo de las mesas de pociones del fic de Lluvia (aunque me gusta aún mas lo de entre las sabanas de Hogwarts). Hehe creo que lo que Harry piensa en este capitulo no va a ayudar en que borres esa idea de hacer bebitos que se ha quedado plasmada en su mente. Hehe, ¿cuándo se le meterá a Harry en la cabeza hacer algo al respecto? Pues creo que ya se te contestó la pregunta... aunque quizás requiera un empujoncito más de parte de Ron. Ha, me gusta el nombre del libro que sugieres... pero Roger no es ninguna plaga. ¡Es el premio anual! No es su culpa el que sea rico, guapo, inteligente y encantador (lol, me imagino que eso es como un puñal para ti). Ha, tengo que tener cuidado con lo que escribo contigo. Tu mente tiende a irse directamente al cuarto oscuro. Y si, créeme que el grito que dio Harry le quedó bastante gay. Pero es parte de su encanto. Lol Si el roce del capitulo anterior te dejo tan emocionada, no me imagino como te dejo el roce de este capitulo (porque hasta a mí me dio calor). Bueno, en realidad los chicos no planeaban que Harry se le declarara (aunque si están seguros que si el chico se relaja lo suficiente, algo puede pasar), sino solo querían que el se relajara de todas esas cosas que le están ahogando la mente para que pudiese concentrarse en Hermione. Pero eso de la escoba si que lo tenían bien planeadito. LOL ¡SI! Por fin alguien se dio cuenta de porque Harry piensa que Ron es un pervertido. De tal palo, tal astilla. LOL Harry es medio masoquista, porque, vamos a admitirlo, todo el mundo es medio masoquista en esas circunstancias. Me encanto eso de las uñas en la espalda... solo te digo que mantengas los ojos abiertos para la secuela. –wink- LOL Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu helado y que no se te haya derretido. Nos vemos, preciosa.  
**Marta**: haha, sus deseos son ordenes. Si, los cuatro fantásticos (Ron/Luna/Ginny/Neville) de verdad que están bien traviesos... ¡pero que se haría Harry sin ellos!

**Mane Black**: Hola, precious. ¿Verdad que es una chulería hacer reviews mientras lees? Parece que tanto a ti como a mi nos gusta el viejito de Dumbledore, pero lamentablemente no le ha llegado la hora de reaparecer en el fic. Pero el momento llegara, so no te preocupes. Ha, pobre Roger... hasta defienden a Draco antes que a él. Hehe Veo que tienes los pensamientos bien cuadrados con los de Harry. Ha, Hermione no sabe que es por ella que Harry esta que casi no come. Y no te preocupes, que a Harry yo le hago compañía cuando Hermione lo deja solito... ¿cómo crees que saco las ideas de este fic? El chico se pasa contándome sus penas. Hehe Notaste lo de los libros... ese detalle parecerá insignificante pero para mi que significa muchísimo. LOL Sorry, pero lo del amor a Neville se me sale por los poros. Eso de que Hermione llamará a Ron "Ronald" en la peli de PoA no me gusto, porque eso es exclusivo de Lunita. Estoy segura que si estudiaras en Hogwarts, serías parte de "El Plan" pillina. Hehe, me alegro que te haya gustado la descripción de Harry... la pregunta es por que su mejor amiga aprovecha para mirarle sin que sé de cuenta. –wink- Heheh, a otra que le gusto el gritito gay de Harry. Créeme que si hubieses visto lo que yo veía en esta parte ""intentando sonar como el chico suave y seductor que nunca había sido. " lo habrías adorado aún mas, porque es tan tonto que es tierno. Hehe, sorry... con mi Harry me caso yo o cierta brujita traviesa (todo depende como termine al final). Haha no te preocupes... aquí también utilizamos "me lo como". LOL Lo de "como estar enamorada" Ginny se lo sacó de la manga... es que esa pelirroja es bien perceptiva. Como sabes, Harry es el último que se entera de las cosas. LOL Sorry... la unica que se monta el palo de Harry es Hermione (lol sorry... se me salió mi Ron interior). Bueno, linda, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. No te preocupes por lo de las actualizaciones... te estaba relajando. Nos vemos, chulis.

**Candy Granger**: haha Los pensamientos de Harry no los considero tanto gay, pero si de chico que se niega a crecer. La pobre Herms estaba algo distraída para darse cuenta de las malas intenciones de los conspiradores. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**TheHard**: Gracias por ese cumplido, amigo. Espero que te quedes en esta pareja permanentemente. –wink-

**HermyPotter15**: Aw, gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas. Me honra el que le hayas dado una oportunidad a este fic. Solo te puedo decir que no todo es lo que parece. Y créeme, eso de que ella lo agarra por la camisa también me encanta a mi. LOL Pobre de Roger... no se salva. Me alegro que te haya gustado el flick de Bring Me to Life. Ya estoy preparando otro. Nos vemos pronto, linda.

**Tere Potter**: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Sumire-chan**: LOL Yo también creo que es amor... el problema es convencer al chico de eso. Se que a veces pongo pensamientos que pueden ser considerados un poco subiditos de tono, pero, como tú dices, lo incluyo porque creo que es completamente natural el que ellos lo piensen. Besos, sumire... espero que el nuevo capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Caroline Holish**: Hola Caroline, gracias por las recomendaciones. ¡H/Hr x 100-pre!

**Jhessail Lupin**: Hola, Jhessail, espero que hayas podido terminar todos los capítulos. Me alegro que te haya gustado la pelea Ron-Ginny. Tengo par de amigos tan sobreprotectores como Ron y por eso me desquite con ellos a través de la historia. Hehehe Como Ron, ellos siempre pierden. –wink- Besos.

**Eva-White**: LOL Yo soy una super fan de Ron (es el R/Hr en que no creo, simple y sencillamente porque no creo en eso de quienes se pelean se gustan), y quería que tuviese un papel importante en la historia. Vas a ver mas adelante que Ron será el catalítico que haga que Harry se enfrente a la realidad. ¡Amo a mi colorao! El amor si que es muy bonito... si todo sale bien claro. Si no, te quedas con el corazón partió en pedazos... ¿Cómo terminara Harry? Vas a tener que esperar por esa... –wink-

Y, para robarle las palabras a Ron, recuerden que "de los mejores amigos salen los mejores amantes."

**Abrazos,  
****Anasazi**


	12. Vértigo

**Capitulo 12: Vértigo**

_**¿**Cómo quieres que te olvide?  
Si tu nombre esta en el aire  
y sopla entre mis recuerdos,  
si ya sé que no eres libre,  
si ya sé que yo no debo  
retenerte en mi memoria.  
Así es como yo contemplo  
mi tormenta de tormento.  
_

_Así es como yo te quiero.  
_

_-Amaral "Te Necesito"_

-------------------------

Él estaba tan cerca.

Podía contar cada una de las pecas en las mejillas de la chica, y las que adornaban la delicada punta de su nariz.

Podía distinguir cada una de las hebras de sus pestañas, tan largas, anchas y suaves que no podía dejar de pensar en como se sentirían si él las rozaba con su mejilla.

Podía sentir el ardiente aliento de la joven soplando contra sus labios.

Podía sentir la perfecta forma en que su pequeño cuerpo se moldeaba bajo el suyo.

'_Uno.Para.El.Otro.'_

El tiempo no significada nada... este momento podía haberse alargado por dias, horas, minutos, segundos.

Nada mas importaba.

No había otro sonido en el mundo que no fuese el sonido de su respiración.

No había otro olor que no fuera el olor de su piel.

No había otra vista que no fuera la de su hermoso rostro.

Y no había otra fuerza gravitatoria en el universo que no fuera la que los labios de Hermione ejercían sobre él.

Harry recordaba que hacia poco se había preguntado cuál sería el sabor del brillo que usaba en los labios. ¿Sabría a chocolate? ¿Melón? ¿Cerezas? ¿Quizás fresas?

'_Solo hay una manera de saberlo.'_

En realidad, no era tan importante.

Harry sabía, como sabe que el Sol siempre sigue a la Luna, que sus labios no serian nada menos que una delicia.

Hermione no se había movido ni un centímetro, su mirada enfocada intensamente en el rostro de Harry, el color sus ojos una mezcla de marrón y dorado que él nunca había visto. Por una fracción de segundo, su mirada le recordó la manera en que una mariposa nocturna mira una llama de fuego.

Hipnotizante.

Peligrosa.

Ese momento era simultáneamente el más aterrador y excitante de la vida de Harry. ¿Cómo era posible sentir tanto por una persona? Harry casi rió al pensar que un beso podría ser recompensa por diecisiete años de dolor, pero no podía dejar de pensar que, con un beso... con SU beso... todo el horror que le había tocado vivir sería olvidado.

Y finalmente, cuando sus labios estaban a punto de rozar...

"¡HERMIONE!"

Hermione volteó la cabeza violentamente hacia el origen de la voz antes de que los labios de Harry llegaran a su destino, provocando que cayeran torpemente sobre la mejilla de la chica.

Él joven soltó una temblorosa exhalación al sentir que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Sus brazos ya no aguantaron más, y Harry dejó que su cuerpo cayera por completo sobre el de ella, su frente descansando sobre los rizos abanicados sobre la verde hierba.

"¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE! ¿ESTAS AHÍ?"

La realidad le golpeó como un ladrillo a la cabeza.

Ahora podía sentir las gotas de sudor que se le habían acumulado en la espalda... podía oler el olor de la hierba bajo sus manos... y sobre todo, podía ver la expresión de horror en el rostro de Hermione.

"¡HERMIONE!"

La voz intrusa se acercaba cada vez más, y con ella, la realización de que había estado a punto de cometer lo que muy bien podía haber sido el peor error de su vida.

"Es Roger," escuchó a Hermione susurrar en una voz ronca y algo cortada. Nuevamente, Harry uso sus brazos para levantarse lo suficiente para mirarla.

Hermione había volteado la cabeza, y ahora lo miraba fijamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas con un intenso color rosa, el sudor brillaba en su piel como gotas de rocío en la mañana, y sus ojos estaban oscurecidos e inescrutables.

'_Esta avergonzada.'_

'_Esta emocionada.'_

'_Le repugno.'_

'_Le atraigo.'_

Harry intentó encontrar la valentía para mirar directamente a esos ojos hipnotizantes.

'_¿Por qué no me empuja?'_

'_Por que la he asustado...'_

"¡HERMIONE!"

'_¿Por qué no se mueve?'_

'_No... no sé...'_

'_¡Dile lo que sientes, Harry!'_

'_No... no puedo.'_

'_¡Dile que la quieres!'_

'_Yo... yo...'_

"Lo siento," Harry finalmente susurró, rehusándose mirarla a los ojos. Se levantó del suelo, extrañando de inmediato el calor que el suave cuerpo de la joven le proveía. Se limpió las manos en el pantalón antes de ofrecerle su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse.

Algunos momentos transcurrieron antes de que Hermione alcanzara con su delicada mano y agarrara la de Harry. Aun evadiendo su mirada penetrante, él le ayudó a incorporarse.

"Lo... lo siento," repitió Harry torpemente, soltándole la mano. Escuchaba a su corazón tronando en sus oídos mientras Hermione se sacudía la suciedad de su cuerpo.

"No te preocupes," susurró Hermione con una voz que no se parecía en nada a la suya, "fue culpa mía. Me... me confundí en el paso."

Súbitamente, Hermione volvió a perder el balance. Los reflejos de Harry, bien pulidos gracias al Quidditch, le ayudaron a agarrarla por los brazos y halarla hacia él para evitar que ella cayera al suelo nuevamente.

El contacto duró solo un segundo, pero el casto roce fue suficiente como para provocar un sudor frío en la piel del chico. Sus ojos conectaron momentáneamente antes de que Harry se obligara a apartar la mirada. Esos ojos que habían ejercido ese magnetismo animal sobre él ahora le atormentaban, y se preguntaba si algún día podría mirarla nuevamente sin sentir que se perdía completamente en ellos.

Harry la soltó tan pronto como ella recuperó el balance. Apenas se preguntó porque ella había tomado un tentativo paso hacia atrás sin quitarle sus ojos café de encima.

Finalmente, Harry vio a Roger caminando hacia ellos.

"¡Ahí estas! Ya me comenzaba a preocupar," dijo Roger, dándole una gran sonrisa a Hermione, y simultáneamente enviando una mirada de pocos amigos en dirección a Harry. Le tenía que dar puntos a Roger... la forma en que podía hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo se le escapaba a Harry.

"¿Q-q-qué sucede?" tartamudeó la joven mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Harry se dio la vuelta antes de darse cuenta de que Hermione evitaba cruzar miradas con ambos chicos. Él caminó unos dos metros antes de llegar hasta donde había tirado su Saeta de Fuego, levantándola del suelo bruscamente y tirándola sobre su hombro, tratando de ignorar la presión en crecimiento que sentía en su pecho.

"Oh," dijo Roger, su sonrisa disminuyendo visiblemente, "Se suponía que nos íbamos a encontrar en la biblioteca. Íbamos a trabajar en nuestra tarea de Runas Antiguas juntos."

Harry pensó que se debía sentir encantado de que Hermione se hubiera olvidado de su encuentro con Roger por estar con él. Pero lo único que lograba sentir era el intenso deseo de que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

La expresión en el rostro de su amiga cuando ella se dio cuenta de que él la iba a besar estaba permanentemente grabada en su cerebro. ¿Acaso lo que veía en sus ojos era confusión? ¿Sorpresa? ¿Repugnancia?

"Ah, sí... es que estaba montando a Harry... digo, la escoba... montando la escoba de Harry y... pues..." trató de explicar Hermione, pasando sus manos nerviosamente por su salvaje melena y arreglándose el dobladillo de la camisa, asegurándose que no hubiese ni un milímetro de piel expuesta a la noche.

'_Nunca la he visto tan nerviosa.'_

'_La he aterrorizado.'_

"No te preocupes, amor. En otro momento me puedes recompensar por haberme dejado plantado," le contestó Roger, regresando a su sonrisa ganadora mientras le dirigía un juguetón guiño.

Los puños de Harry se cerraron instintivamente cuando imaginó que tipo de recompensa Roger tenía en mente.

'_Voy.a.matarlo.'_

Harry hizo lo imposible por no mirar a la pareja parada a su lado.

"Además, vine para hacerte saber que McGonagall nos está buscando," continuó Roger, cerrando la distancia entre él y Hermione al poner su brazo sobre los hombros de la joven.

Por un instante, Harry pensó que Hermione parecía incómoda con las expresiones de cariño del Ravenclaw, pero rápidamente desecho el pensamiento como la incoherencia de un tonto enamorado.

"¿Lo está?" preguntó de manera ausente Hermione. Debía de haber algo muy interesante en sus zapatos, porque sus ojos estaban clavados en ellos.

"Sí. Flitwick necesita ayuda con las decoraciones del Gran Comedor," añadió Roger, quien procedió a comenzar a trazar círculos el hombro de Hermione con su dedo pulgar.

Harry se sintió mareado y sin aliento, como si todo el oxígeno hubiese sido succionado de sus pulmones.

"Um... sí... creo que entonces debemos ir," murmuró la chica, su mirada aun clavada sobre el húmedo suelo.

Unos instantes de silencio pesado cayeron sobre ellos como un manto, hasta que Hermione le preguntó a Harry, "¿Vienes?"

Harry levantó la cabeza para mirarla; Hermione aún miraba sus zapatos con interés, negándose a cruzar sus miradas.

"En un minuto," masculló Harry. La verdad era que no confiaba en que sus piernas funcionaran en ese momento.

Harry apenas notó el ceño fruncido de Roger mientras éste tomaba a Hermione de la mano y la comenzaba a guiar hacia el castillo.

Se quedó mirando sin ver a la pareja mientras estos se alejaban de él, Roger prácticamente halando de la mano a Hermione, cuyas piernas parecían traicionarle.

Se preguntó si su amistad volvería a ser igual que antes.

Probablemente no.

Hermione probablemente recordaría siempre la noche en que su buen amigo se había aprovechado de su vulnerable posición para besarla, y nunca lograría estar completamente cómoda en su presencia.

Y en cuanto a él... ¿Podría sobrevivir viéndola así? ¿En los brazos de otro hombre?

Probablemente no.

Y en ese estado de aceptación silenciosa, Harry se dio cuenta de que, sorpresivamente, el coraje que sentía hacia Roger había desaparecido.

El mejor hombre había ganado.

Y Harry amaba demasiado a Hermione como para arruinarle esto.

Solo quería que ella fuera feliz... aunque no fuera con él.

"¡Hermione!" gritó Harry cuando aún le podían escuchar. Al instante Hermione se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarle, sus brillantes ojos magnéticos aún en la distancia.

"¿Qué quieres, Harry?" la joven preguntó suavemente en esa voz que parecía la de una extraña. Los ojos de Roger se movían de Hermione a Harry y de vuelta en silenciosa interrogación.

"No esperemos otros siete años para volver a volar," dijo Harry, lográndole esbozar una pequeña, pero sincera, sonrisa.

En la oscuridad, pudo ver a Hermione devolverle la sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza y se volteó, caminando lentamente de vuelta al castillo junto con Roger. El rubio le lanzó una última mirada de desconcierto a Harry antes de devolverle la atención a su hermosa acompañante.

Harry no le pudo quitar los ojos de encima hasta que desaparecieron por las puertas del castillo.

Y con ellos, la esperanza de que finalmente había encontrado lo que el destino le había negado.

-----------------------

25 minutos después

Sala Común Gryffindor

"¡Por Merlín! ¿Dónde diablos se ha metido?" se quejó Ron, recostando su cabeza sobre las manos. Luna, Ginny, Neville y Ron habían observado a Harry y Hermione en el campo a través de una de las ventanas de la sala común, pero los habían perdido de vista cuando ellos comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo.

Treinta minutos después, aún no tenían rastro de ellos. Los cuatro amigos ya se encontraban solos en la sala, ya que se acercaba la media noche.

"Quizás Harry la haló a un armario y se están besando apasionadamente en estos momentos," sugirió Ginny con una sonrisa soñadora. Neville no pudo más que mirarla y sonreír.

"Tengo que volver a mi dormitorio," Luna bostezo, apretando el hombro de Ron mientras añadía, "¿Vas a estar bien, cariño?"

Sonando mas fuerte de lo que hubiese querido, Ron contestó, "¡Estaré bien cuando sepa el resultado de ese pequeño truco que acabamos de jugar!"

La infinitamente paciente Luna se limitó a mirarle con sus ojos de cristal azulados y una expresión de comprensión que parecía reservar solo para él. Acariciando su mequilla delicadamente con su pulgar, los ojos de Ron pedían disculpas.

"Perdóname, Luna. Es que estoy bien nervioso. Harry realmente necesita..."

No logró completar la oración cuando el retrato de la Señora Gorda se abrió y Harry entró a la sala, con un aspecto que les hacia recordar a algo que Crookshanks había vomitado.

"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Ron con ceño fruncido, con esperanzas de que Hermione estuviera por entrar detrás de Harry y sintiéndose infinitamente decepcionado de que el retrato se cerrase tras su amigo.

"Por ahí," murmuró Harry sin levantar los ojos del piso mientras arrastraba sus pies hasta las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, su amada Saeta de Fuego dejando una visible marca en la alfombra al acarrearla por el piso detrás de él.

Los cuatro amigos compartieron una mirada de preocupación. Este no era exactamente el increíblemente feliz Harry que ellos esperaban encontrarse.

"Harry ¿qué paso?" preguntó Ginny, levantándose de su asiento y parándose al lado de su hermano.

"¿Cómo que qué paso?" contestó Harry sin ganas.

"Entre tú y quién tú sabes. Los vimos volar juntos," continuó Neville.

"¿Con Voldemort?" dijo Harry con amargura en su voz mientras continuaba su camino, rodeándoles y acercándose a la escalera.

Ron ignoró el pequeño temblor que le recorría por el cuerpo al escuchar el nombre del Señor Oscuro; no lo iba a dejar irse así. Rápidamente se levantó del sofá y agarró a Harry por el brazo para detenerle.

"No ese Quién-tu-sabes... estamos hablando de quién tu sabes que te vuelve loco con simplemente sonreír," susurró Ron con seriedad.

Harry miró hacia su derecha para observar a Ron, y finalmente soltó una gran exhalación. No se podía negar que Ron y los demás esperaban que algo mágico pasara entre él y Hermione esa noche. Lamentablemente solo les esperaba una gran decepción.

¿Acaso era malo que una pequeña parte de él se alegrará de que no era el único cuya burbuja iba a explotar esa noche?

"Si, fuimos a dar una vuelta," fue lo único que Harry logró decir mientras soltaba su brazo del agarre de hierro de Ron.

"¿Y?" preguntó Luna, su usualmente adormilada voz con un extraño tono de gravedad.

"Y Roger llegó y la llamó... y ella se fue con él," murmuró Harry mientras, subiendo las escaleras. No tenía ganas de pensar en lo que había pasado, mucho menos en hablar de ello... y definitivamente no tenía deseos de compartir el hecho de que Hermione le rechazara el beso.

"¡JODER! Ese pomposo hijo de pu..." dijo Ron entre dientes, mirando al hombre en pedazos subir las escaleras. Ninguno sabía que decir para suavizar la situación.

Estaban seguros de que su "plan" iba a funcionar, o al menos ayudarles un poco a acercarse... pero parece que les explotó en la cara.

Sorpresivamente, fue Neville quien dio en el clavo. Antes de que Harry llegara al octavo escalón, el chico preguntó, "Harry ¿le dijiste?"

"¿DECIRLE QUÉ?" dijo Harry de manera cortante, sus ojos brillando peligrosamente. Se comenzaba a sentir enojado sin ningún motivo particular.

"Lo que sientes por ella," añadió Ron con seriedad, acertando con la línea de pensamiento de Neville.

Harry sintió su sangre hirviendo dentro de sus venas, y no consiguió morderse la lengua antes de explotar, "¿QUÉ CARAJO SE SUPONÍA QUE LE DIJERA? "Hermione, me tomé la Poción Número 9 de Ron y ahora ESTOY LOCAMENTE ENAMORADO DE TI. Pero podría ser peor... ¡PODRÍA HABER ESTADO MIRANDO A RON MIENTRAS ME LA TOMABA!""

"Pero Harry..." comenzó a decir Ginny, pero no consiguió mas que tragarse sus palabras ante la mirada que le lanzó Harry.

"¡Pero Harry NADA, Ginny!" gritó Harry.

No fue hasta que vio la brillantez de lágrimas en los ojos de Ginny, quien había dado un paso hacia atrás, que Harry sintió algo parecido a vergüenza. No estaba siendo justo; ellos no eran los culpables de que él tomara la poción. Las intenciones de sus amigos eran intenciones. Si hubiese que culpar a alguien por el rollo en que estaba metido, solo se podría culpar a sí mismo.

Harry corrió los dedos por su indomable cabello azabache, respirando profundamente antes de decir, "Miren... lo siento. Es solo... ¡quiero que este maldito día termine! ¡Quiero despertarme de esta jodida pesadilla que ha sido toda mi semana! Sé... sé que tenían buenas intenciones, pero es que... ya no puedo con esto... no puedo..."

"La _deseo_... pero _no la puedo tener_," susurró el chico de los ojos verdes con aspecto tan imponente como un muñeco de trapo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras con paso lento y cargado, como si llevara el peso del mundo sobre los hombros.

Los cuatro amigos quedaron mudos. No se suponía que sucediera esto.

"Me voy a la cama," fue lo último que Harry dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que ellos continuaran su conversación.

"La próxima vez seguimos mi sugerencia y nos deshacemos de Roger por un par de horas," murmuró Ron con gran enojo, deseando haber logrado convencer a sus amigos de su idea original: aplicar un _Desmaius_ a Roger y tirarlo en un armario.

"¿Crees que habrá una próxima vez?" Neville suspiró.

Ginny intercambio una mirada con su hermano. Sabía exactamente lo que Ron estaba pensando.

"_Tiene_ que haber una próxima vez", contestó por su hermano, instintivamente abrazándose a Neville y colocando la cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

Todos se esperaban que Luna añadiera algo, pero ella permaneció en un extraño silencio, su ceño fruncido como si se encontrara debatiendo algo importante en su mente.

"¿Qué es, cariño?" Ron le preguntó con suavidad.

"Si Harry hubiese tomado la poción mientras te miraba... ¿se convertía en homosexual?" preguntó Luna sorpresivamente.

Cuando su novia comenzaba a debatir preferencias sexuales, ya era hora de irse a dormir después de un largo y tempestuoso día.

"Te acompaño hasta tus cuartos... necesitas descansar," suspiró Ron, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Luna y guiándola hasta la puerta. Con un corazón pesado, salió de la sala, pensando en si ya era muy tarde para sus mejores amigos.

Si solo tuviesen la opinión de Hermione...

----------------

Más tarde...

Harry no sabía cuando tiempo llevaba en la cama cuando sintió el colchón hundirse. Abrió los ojos pesadamente; sus alrededores eran una mezcla de formas ondulantes y sombras que no podía distinguir. Sentándose en la cama, estuvo a punto de alcanzar sus anteojos en la mesita de noche cuando sintió una delicada mano agarrarle por la muñeca.

"Harry," una voz con la que él estaba bien familiarizado susurró cerca de su oído.

"¿H-H-Hermione?" tartamudeó Harry, no necesitando en realidad una confirmación. Él volteó su cabeza hacia la derecha y trato de enfocar su cansada vista. Efectivamente, su mejor amiga se encontraba acostada a su lado, con la mano aún envolviendo la muñeca de Harry.

'_¿Qué hace aquí?'_

Hermione aún vestía los pantalones de mezclilla y la corta camiseta con la que había ido al campo de Quidditch. Los rizos le rodeaban su rostro de tal manera que Harry solo podía tragar fuerte. El reconocimiento de que estaba en la cama con el objeto de su obsesión mientras estaba vestido solo en sus boxers fue lo suficiente como para que el ardor subiera a sus mejillas, y con vergüenza trató de agarrar las sabanas para esconderse debajo de ellas.

'_Hermione... en mi cama. En.Mi.Cama.'_

Para su completo asombro, Hermione se incorporó sobre él y le empujó hacia atrás hasta que Harry se encontró nuevamente acostado sobre la cama. Antes de que siquiera le pudiera preguntar que información increíble había descubierto en su lectura nocturna que no podía esperar hasta la mañana, vio como Hermione levantó las sabanas de sus piernas, exponiéndolo a su viste. Y antes de que pudiese corroborar que esto no era un plan de Voldemort para llevarlo a un estado catatónico para librarse de él, Hermione se sentó sobre su regazo, las rodillas rodeando los costados de Harry, efectivamente atrapándolo bajo su exquisito peso.

'_Oh.Santo.Cielo.'_

"H-H-Hermione... ¿q-q-qué es-estás haci-ci-ciendo?" murmuró Harry, tratando de que su sangre se quedara en la parte superior de su cuerpo. No era una tarea fácil.

"Harry ¿qué ibas a hacer esta noche?" preguntó ella, su voz apenas un susurro.

"¿C-c-cuando?" preguntó el chico. ¿Esta noche? ¿Cómo se suponía que recordara que iba a hacer esta noche? ¡En estos momentos apenas se recordaba de su propio nombre!

"Esta noche... cuando bailábamos," ella respondió con suavidad. Escuchaba la sonrisa en su voz, y le volvía loco. Para hacer lo malo peor, ella se movió sobre él, poniendo aún mas presión sobre su regazo, hasta el punto que Harry pensó que no iba a salir vivo de esta.

"Detente," dijo el chico entre dientes, colocando sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica para detenerla.

"¿De qué?" preguntó ella inocentemente.

"No te muevas."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque...," Harry comenzó, sintiendo muchísima vergüenza pero siendo incapaz de concretar una mentira creíble, "porque soy de carne y hueso."

Escuchó su suave risa antes de que ella respondiera, "¿A qué te refieres?"

No consiguió contestar la pregunta, pero cuando finalmente logró que estuviera quieta (¿o era él quien paró de moverse?), Harry se atrevió a mirarla al rostro, y con voz ronca preguntó, "Dime la verdad ¿por qué estas aquí?"

Hermione se recostó sobre él hasta que su rostro quedó a unas cuantas pulgadas del de él. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, su cuerpo traicionándolo de mil y una maneras al sentir la tela de la ropa rozándole el cuerpo, torturándolo de pies a cabeza.

'_No puedo... no puedo... esta es Hermione... no puedo...'_

"Quiero.saber.que.ibas.a.hacer.esta.noche."

"¿Esta noche? No-no-no s-s-sé... mmm... de q-qué... mmm... hablas," contestó Harry, cerrando los ojos y tratando de hacer lo imposible por no pensar en la chica que lo tenía atrapado a su cama.

Sintió como ella cerró la distancia entre ellos, hasta que podía probar el mismo aire que ella exhalaba dentro de su boca, hasta que los rizos color marrón le hacían cosquillas en sus mejillas, haciendo una cortina alrededor de su rostro.

"Creo que sí sabes, Harry," Hermione susurró, tomando las manos del joven en las suyas y moviéndolas hasta que sus nudillos rozaron el cabecero.

Nunca había estado en una posición más vulnerable, y sin embargo, no tenía miedo porque no confiara en ella... sino por que no confiaba en él mismo cuando estaba junto a ella.

"Hermione..." gimió en un primitivo sonido que jamás había escuchado salir de sus labios. Abrió los ojos, y lo poco que podía ver fue uficiente como para dejarle sin aliento.

Nuevamente, no pudo dejar de pensar que probaría la misma muerte por esos ojos hipnotizantes.

'_¡Dile'_

'_...No puedo...'_

'_¿Por qué?'_

'_¡Porque es mi mejor amiga!'_

'_¡Esta en tu cama! ¡Sentada en tu regazo! ¡Tocándote! ¿Pero es que eres realmente un idiota o no te das cuenta?'_

'_¿Cuenta de qué?'_

'_¡De que ella quiere ser algo MÁS que tu mejor amiga!'_

Ella se había metido a su cama en la oscuridad de la noche.

Ella lo había atrapado en la cama.

Ella le estaba tocando... y torturando... y parecía estar contesta con los resultados que obtenía.

'_¡Por Merlín! ¡Ella me quiere!'_

Y no era posible para un ser humano sentirse más feliz.

"Hay algo que debes saber," susurró Harry con voz ronca, tratando de controlar los temblores de anticipación que le corrían por todo el cuerpo, y combatiendo contra el deseo de levantar sus caderas. Tenía suficientes neuronas funcionales como para soltar una de sus manos del agarre de ella y colocarla sobre la mejilla de su amiga delicadamente.

"¿Sí, Harry?" susurró ella, su tono de voz dando a entender de que ella estaba consciente de que ya había triunfado sobre la voluntad del joven.

La mirada de Hermione no podía ser descrita como algo menos que ardiente, y por unos momentos, no se escuchaba nada excepto el sonido de la agitada respiración de Harry. Él tenía tantas ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero su voz le traicionaba junto con el resto de su cuerpo.

'_Hermione no quiere que le digas lo que sientes.'_

'_Ella quiere que le enseñes.'_

Y por Merlín, no había nada que él quisiera hacer más en su vida.

Moviendo su mano hasta la nuca de Hermione, Harry cerró los ojos y levantó la cabeza, simultáneamente aplicando una gentil presión que provocó que ella se acercase aún más.

Soñaba con el momento en que sus labios se fundieran con los de ella...

Pero sus labios rozaron solo aire.

Harry abrió los ojos sorpresivamente y se sentó sobre la cama. Su pecho ardía, y las sabanas se habían enredado en sus piernas como grilletes. Un gemido nació en su garganta cuando buscó en la cama.

Estaba solo.

Había sido todo un sueño.

'_Grandioso. Simplemente grandioso. No solamente tienes que pensar en ella cada minuto que estas despierto, sino ahora también sueñas con ella. Que felicidad.'_

Aunque, tenia que admitir, había sido un increíble sueño. Pasó sus manos por su enredado cabello, que estaba empapado de lo que él asumió era sudor. Hasta sus boxers parecían estar pegados a su cuerpo de manera muy incómoda.

'_¡Argh, no me digas que me tengo que aplicar Fregoteo! Soy.patético.' _pensó el chico con muchísima vergüenza mientras limpiaba una particularmente grande gota de sudor.

Pero se sentía extraño... era más pesado que el sudor. Levantó su mano hasta la nariz para oler mejor. Tenia un aroma diferente... amargo... metálico. Había olido ese aroma antes, pero no podía discernir ni donde ni cuando.

Seis años.

Una manotada del Tío Vernon.

Su boca rota.

Un espeso y amargo líquido llenándole su boca.

Y recordó.

Con un ahogado gritó de horror, Harry alcanzó con su mano a la mesita de noche y agarró su varita, "Lumos."

Solo para encontrar que estaba empapado de sangre.

Y no era solamente su cuerpo... las sabanas... las almohadas... hasta las cortinas alrededor de la cama chorreaban sangre, haciéndolas casi traslucidas bajo la suave luz.

Corrió las cortinas, brincó de la cama, y estaba listo para llamar a sus compañeros cuando se encontró con algo muy inesperado.

Sus camas... estaban en el mismo estado que la de Harry... empapadas de sangre y cosas más pesadas.

El pánico lo invadió de la peor manera. Comenzó a gritar sus nombres, pero la única contestación que recibía era el eco de su voz rebotando en las paredes. Rápidamente recobró el uso de sus piernas y corrió hacia la puerta. Abriéndola de un portazo, salió fuera del cuarto para llamar por ayuda cuando...

Se dio cuenta que no estaba en la parte superior de las escaleras... pero a la entrada del Gran Comedor.

O por lo menos, parecía ser el Gran Comedor. Apenas había suficiente luz como para estar seguro.

'_¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?'_

Harry levantó su mano y susurró, "Lumos Solara," y un brillante rayo de luz salió de su varita e iluminó la habitación.

Era una visión sacada de sus peores pesadillas.

Las rodillas de Harry le fallaron, y un gemido se escapó de su garganta, sintiéndose como si un gigante le hubiese pegado en la boca del estómago, dejándolo sin aliento. Su varita cayó en el suelo con un _clink_, olvidada y abandonada.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba en un estado similar a su habitación, con manchas de sangre en las paredes, el techo y el piso de un horripilante color rojo.

Pero una adición al Gran Comedor realmente lo aterraba.

'_¡Esto no esta pasando!'_

Había cuerpos colgando del techo. Podía reconocer el alborotado cabello rojo de su mejor amigo, Ron, y la cara redonda del antes sonriente Neville, y el largo y brillante cabello de Ginny, y los rizos rubios de Luna. Reconocía a los otros también: Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Susan, Justin, Ernie, Colin, Dennis, hasta el mismo Roger... estaban todos ahí... colgando de delgadas fibras con apariencia orgánica. Sus caras estaban tan blancas como el papel, su piel con un enfermizo color gris... y tan quietos como los mismos muertos.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron hacia abajo y sintió una ola de pánico como la que le invadió la cabeza en esa fatal noche a finales de su quinto año. Trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de entre sus labios. Trató de moverse, de levantarse del suelo y correr, pero su cuerpo no respondía.

'_¡ESTO NO ESTA PASANDO!_

Sus ojos estaban posados en la figura de Hermione; ella estaba atrapada en lo que... por falta de una mejor palabra... era una gigante telaraña. Llegaba de un lado de la habitación al otro, ella en el centro, los brazos levantados hacia arriba, las rodillas pegadas, la cabeza colgando sin fuerza hacia un lado, su cabello cayendo sobre su rostro como una cortina.

Inmovilizado por una poderosa fuerza que él no podía describir, Harry vio como una esfera de color rojo apareció sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

Hermione se veía tan pequeña... tan vulnerable.

Como la presa que espera a su depredador.

'_¡DIOS, NO! ¡CORRE! ¡HERMIONE, VETE DE AQUÍ!'_

El orbe pulsó con más brillantez. Ahora podía escuchar un extraño silbido proveniente de la esfera.

'_¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDELE POR FAVOR!'_

El frío le recorrió el cuerpo, penetrando su piel hasta congelarle los huesos. Una neblina gris comenzó a humear de la esfera, y creció hasta convertirse en un violento tornado que rodeaba a Hermione.

Harry luchó contra el viento y el frío para mantener los ojos abiertos, pero dudaba que pudiese haberlos cerrado aunque hubiese querido.

'_Alguien... alguien por favor... ayúdenle... ayúdenle...'_

Vio como brazos translúcidos aparecieron del aire, y comenzaron a arañar el cuerpo de Hermione. Ella levantó un poco de la cabeza, sus ojos aún cerrados. No luchó contra sus ataduras. Solo se quedaba quieta, fuera porque estaba atónita por lo que estaba sucediendo o muy demasiado débil como para luchar.

'_Vamos, Mione... Despierta, amor... tienes que irte... tienes que salir de aquí...'_

El extraño silbido fue reemplazado por el sonido de voces. Harry no podía entender que decían, pero encontró que no necesitaba entender las palabras para saber que la situación estaba progresando de mala a peor.

Hermione abrió los ojos repentinamente, y Harry se ahogó en un silencioso grito. Sus ojos no eran del color miel que él había visto por los pasados siete años, pero color plata, metálicos y reflectores.

Y entonces, ella habló... y su voz era una con las voces de las tinieblas.

"**Todo terminó."**

La neblina se cerró alrededor del cuerpo de la chica, tragándosela, y un gritó que retumbaba hasta los mismos huesos se escuchó en el salón.

Harry sintió como algo cálido y pesado le caía sobre el cuerpo.

Y sabía... simplemente sabía... que ese líquido que ahora podía probar en su boca... que tenía ese olor que le mareaba... que le había caído sobre los ojos y le había cegado...

... era la sangre de su amada.

-----------------

A/N

Aló! Sé que deben querer matarme en estos momentos, o por lo menos insultarme. ¡Siéntanse en confianza! Heheh Solo les pido un poco de fe... todo se contestará a su debido tiempo.

¡Espero que me dejen saber lo que piensan!

Le quiero dar mil gracias a la beta de este capítulo, la inigualable **Florchis**, por su ayuda y entusiasmo.

Le estoy sumamente agradecida por el apoyo que me dieron en el último capitulo. No hay palabras en realidad. ¡SOLO GRACIAS! Es mi verdadero deseo no decepcionarlos.

Bueno, y ahora a contestar ciertas preguntitas:

**Monik**: Gracias linda.

**Ophelia Dakker**: LOL ¡Revive! ¡Revive!

**Ro-Hermione**: No me tienes que dar las gracias por eso, chiquilla. Heheh ¿Tu también eras como Mione cuando pequeña? Yo aún lo soy. Me encanta leerme todo lo que me llega a las manos y buscarle las cinco patas al gato. ¡Eso es bueno! ¡Esta orgullosa de ti mismo!

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Hehe de nuevo, perdóname por tardarme nuevamente. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**Aiosami**: Gracias por las lindas palabras, Aiosami.

**Sonia Granger Potter**: LOL Las cosas se dejan en la mejor parte, Sonia. Así la gente vuelve. Muchísimas gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**Caroline Hosh**: Hehehe no llegaron al beso. ¡Sorry!

**Calipso**: hehe Lo siento calipso. Es que me encantan los cliffies.

**Sora-15**: Wow, los leíste todos un día. Eso es un logro. Yo también me divierto mucho con las peleitas metales de Harry. Pobrecito mi Roger. Nadie lo quiere. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**Vicu-Malfoy**: LOL Creo a que todos nos desespera Harry, hasta el se desespera con si mismo. LOL ¡No mandes el Señor Oscuro para acá por favor!

**Antonieta**: Ay, Dew, muchas gracias por esas palabras tan bonitas. ¿Qué Hermione deje a Roger? Hehe al pobre nadie me le quiere. Es que hay que recordar que decir "Te quiero" es algo casi imposible para un chico que ha pasado por las que él ha pasado. El momento llegara. Besos.

**PruePotter**: Ha, una de las que se ha colado a la versión de ingles. Bueno, cuando leas este capitulo te vas a dar cuenta que es un poco más intenso que el de ingles. Ah, otra fan de Mecano. ¡Fabuloso!

**Elisa**: Pero por eso mismo es que dejo los capítulos donde los dejo... para dejarlos con las ganas de volver. LOL Lo del beso, pues... habrá que esperar un poco más. Sorry. Pero la paciencia será una virtud. Pero por lo menos te puede complacer él que el beso no se dio porque Harry no quiso, sino por la infortunada interrupción.

**Marta**: Gracias, Marta.

**Roryherm**: LOL Sorry por la espera, Rory, pero en realidad no había otra manera de terminar el capitulo anterior. –wink-

**Andrea Sumeragi**: hehe grita todo lo que quieras, Andreita.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: LOL Bueno, ya tu sabes mas o menos lo que viene. Así que dejame hacer lo posible por apaciguar tus locas emociones: Ha, a que con este capítulo Harry votó la pelota en cuanto a la idea de "hacer bebitos". Es que el pobre es de carne y hueso. –wink- haha Ya vas a saber mas acerca de lo que Hermione piensa y siente, y de su propia boca. LOL Tienes razón con lo de Callate; es como el diablillo y en angelillo que ponen en los hombros de las personas en los muñequitos. LOL Eso de "cae y lo hará encima de él" fue algo presagioso, ¿no? Lo único que de la otra manera. ¡Pues claro que iba a ganar el pro! Harry TENIA que montarse en esa escoba con la chica. Hahaha eso de "agárrate fuerte" se lo dijo por él molestarla con los libros. ¡Pa que sufra! Ya llegará el momento de actuar. Haha creo que Harry lo que le asustaba era pensar que ella quería que Roger fuera el papá. Eso de la metáfora es muy bueno. ¡Que buen ojo tienes! ¿Aun quieres matar a Roger? –wink- Y ya veras que el hipogrifo tiene una escena muy importante mas al frente (aunque ya tu la leiste, en español me imagino que va a ser mejor). LOL Cuanto me he gozado tu reacción al baile. Y no te preocupes, que ese "te-odio-por-dejarlo-ahí" yo sé que es de embuste, porque a ti creo que te gusta que te dejen en suspenso. Hahaha, que gracioso esta tu rant de Roger al final. ¿Te arrepientes? Te quiero, chiquilla. Nos vemos esta noche.

**Calixta**: hehe era la imaginación de Harry haciendo lo imposible por controlar sus... ahem... sentimientos. Hehe admito que Hermione baila bien, ¿pero volar? LOL ¿No viste que frenando dos veces hizo que Harry chocara con ella? O.o aunque ahora que lo pienso, pudo haber sido a propósito. –wink wink-

**Hibari**: Aw, gracias por las palabras de apoyo, Hibari. Me alegro de conocer a otra shipper H/Hr con tanto empeño.

**Bbpotter**: Hahaha muy cierto que Hermione dilató el regreso al castillo. ¿Pero había sido una fantástica noche no? Cuando uno pasa ratos tan buenos uno nunca quiere que terminen. Conozco a Jess Stone... ¿Fell in love with a boy? Me gusta muchísimo la voz de esa muchacha, aunque esa canción en particular me gusta mas la versión de los White Stripes. Haha Sorry, pero aunque no se consumo el beso, sigo siendo buena –wink-

**Eva-White**: I joke! I joke! I kid! I kid! Haha yo creo que a ti te gusta que yo deje los capítulos en suspenso. ¡Nada de reverencias! Ah, ¿no te gusta Roger? ¡Pero si es un amor! Y yo también pienso que Ron/Luna/Neville/Ginny la molan.

**Anna**: Gracias por las lindas palabras. Yo hablo los dos idiomas, aunque no muy bien que digamos hehe. ¿De que documento hablas? ¡Me gustaría leerlo! No sé si quedaran juntos al final (porque lamentablemente mucha gente no sabe lo que es el amor verdadero), pero si estoy segura que merecen quedar juntos al final. Haha ¿Crees que escribo mucho? Tienes que leer a Megara... escribe mas que JKR. ¿Abedel? ¡Pero si ese nombre es tan bonito! Exótico.

**Sumire-Chan**: Me alegra mucho que te guste. ¡Claro que hay amor! ¡Y del verdadero!

**Norely**: LOL Sorry, Norely, pero tengo la mala costumbre (hehe buena pa mí) de dejar las cosas en suspenso. Ya veras a Malfoy en su debido momento.

**Trixi Black**: ¡Saludos Trixi! Bienvenida a la historia. Perdóname por no actualizar tan rápido, pero no publico hasta no estar 100 satisfecha con lo que he escrito. Bueno, 90, porque la verdad es que nunca quedo satisfecha. Espero que este nuevo capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado.

**Cammiel**: Aw, gracias por el apoyo, Cami. Espero poder sacar un tiempito para leer tu ff, aunque me queda una fila larga por leer. Espero verte pronto.

**Keisa**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el último capitulo. Espero que este tambien te guste.

**Hermypotter15**: En realidad mi amor, no se besaron. Pero hay tiempo para todo bajo el sol. LOL Digo que no soy romántica porque no lo soy en el sentido tradicional, pero si creo que el amor verdadero lo puede contra todo. Bye!

**Kry**: O.U ocho horas? Eso no es saludable amiga. Hehe aunque me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. ¿Mi nacionalidad? Soy puertorriqueña. ¿Mexicana? Pues yo soy super fan del cine mexicano, y de Julieta Venegas, Ely Guerra, Control Machete y Molotov. ¡Que país mas prolifero el tuyo! Muchísimo gusto.

**CrisPotter**: Hola Cris. Te recomiendo que los leas en español, porque tienen mas detallitos. ¡Fan de Mecano! Yay haha estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Harry se necesita espabilar... su momento llegará. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusta dejarlos en el mejor momento.

**Candy Granger**: Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo. Espero que este te lo hallas disfrutado también.

**Hecate-san**: Que palabras mas bonitas. Gracias por el apoyo. :)

**Pgranger**: Un beso a ti también. Espero conocerte pronto. Gracias por las palabras.

**Nuriko Sakuma**: Gracias. Lindo nombre.

**Cafeme Phoby**: Hehe no hubo beso... aun. ¡Sigue leyendo para ver si se da! Espero poder pasarme por su fic para leerlo.

**Asuka**: No te preocupes que lo continuare hasta el final. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Night Elven Assasin**: Saludos! A mi también me gustaría estar en contacto contigo. Mi email es Y no te preocupes que por mas que me tarde regresaré con un nuevo capitulo.

**Carito**: Muchas gracias, Carito.

**Gabriela Sakura Black**: Wow, cuanto me alegra que pudieses sentir lo que sentía Harry. Es un honor para esta servidora el que un lector se sienta así. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Dama-blanca**: Bueno, chiquilla, y ¿a ti que te puedo decir? Primero, que tú no tienes la obligación de dejarme rr, porque sé que estas muy ocupada con tu fic. -.- which I'm dying to read. No puedo esperar a ponerme a trabajar en el capitulo de hipogrifo en español. ¡Va a ser intenso! LOL Yo también pensé en que Ron hiciera un comentario como el que tu hiciste acerca de Hermione como buscadora, pero Ginny le daría un manotazo si el decía eso frente a Hermione. O.o Ese comentario de "su primera vez" no puedo dejar de pensar que era de doble sentido. Hehe veremos a ver. O.o ¿Bajo las gradas? Okay, tu imaginación es demasiado fertil. Haha sabes bien en que yo pensaba cuando hablaba de levantar. LOL Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el baile. Me hiciste falta esta tarde. Nos veremos prontito, linda. Un abrazo.

Bueno, me despido. Que tengan buenas noches / tardes /días.

**Anasazi**


	13. Mi pequeño secreto

Capítulo 13: Mi pequeño secreto 

_¿Que hago para que me entiendas?  
¿Que si miento es porque nunca creerías  
que en el sitio donde este  
siempre estaré pensando en ti?_

_-Ricardo Arjona "Mentiroso"_

-----------------

Si a Harry le preguntaran cuál había sido el peor momento de su vida, sabía que contestar. Sin duda alguna, la sensación de ser bañado en la sangre de su mejor amiga de seis años – la mujer por la que sentía lo no sentía por nadie más – fue la más terrible experiencia en la joven vida de Harry.

Y considerando que él era El-Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Sufrir, era mucho decir.

Sentía que algo deseaba salir de él, algo orgánico y extraño, que se originaba de la boca de su estómago. Se movió de su estómago a su garganta, quemante y pulsante, saliendo de su cuerpo como una gran serpiente buscando la libertad. Cuando llegó a su boca, reconoció la sensación por lo que realmente era.

Un alarido.

Abrió su boca y soltó un grito desgarrador. Gritó y gritó y gritó hasta que el mundo le dio vueltas en un torbellino de angustia, su atormentada alma suplicando por solo una cosa mientras todo era tragado la oscuridad.

La muerte.

Pero a Harry no se le concedió su deseo, ya que al siguiente momento sintió unas fuertes manos tomándole por los hombros, sacudiéndolo violentamente. Abrió los ojos para encontrar el ansioso rostro de su pelirrojo amigo, Ron. "¡DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA!" Ron gritaba una y otra vez mientras zarandeaba a Harry con desesperación.

'_Era una pesadilla... solo una pesadilla.'_

Una ola de alivio le inundó la cabeza con tanta intensidad que sintió que iba a llorar de la alegría. Su cabeza latía, su cicatriz le ardía, las sabanas enredadas entre sus piernas le estaban cortando la circulación, el contenido de su estómago burbujeaba como si se hubiese tragado una bomba química, y sin embargo se sentía tan feliz que podría bailar.

'_Ella esta bien... todos están bien.'_

"Estoy despierto," susurró Harry con voz ronca, la sensación de ardor en la boca del estómago empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba. Ron, quien hasta este momento seguía sacudiéndolo, suspiro aliviado y finalmente le soltó. Harry miró a su alrededor para encontrar que Seamus, Neville y Dean también se habían despertado y estaban parados alrededor de su cama con expresiones de alarma en sus rostros.

"¿Estás bien, amigo?" preguntó Ron con voz temblorosa mientras miraba preocupado a Harry. Harry asintió débilmente mientras se concentraba en lograr que su corazón volviera a latir a velocidad normal.

"Sí... solo fue una pesadilla," contestó un Harry sin aliento, usando sus brazos para sentarse en la cama. No fue algo fácil, ya que su cuerpo dolido gritaba por el esfuerzo.

"Harry, he compartido esta habitación contigo por casi siete años. La próxima vez que me despiertes con tus gritos, ¡voy a asfixiarte con la almohada!" dijo Dean, regresando a su cama, sacudiendo la cabeza con una sonrisa que le decía a Harry que el chico solo bromeaba a medias.

"Perdón muchachos," susurró Harry, respirando profundamente, intentando detener los temblores que le corrían por las extremidades.

"Por lo menos no dormimos en camas literas. ¿Imagínense a Harry cayéndonos encima? Sería lo suficiente como para un ataque cardíaco," dijo Seamus con una pequeña sonrisa antes de brincar a su cama y esconderse debajo de sus sabanas.

"¿Estas seguro que estás bien, Harry? Te ves tan pálido como el Barón Sangriento," preguntó Ron con suavidad. Harry consideró contarle a Ron sobre la pesadilla... por solo un segundo. Ron se pondría nervioso y despertaría a Hermione, quien se pondría frenética, y con Dumbledore fuera del castillo, no hay nada que se podría hacer.

Harry asintió débilmente mientras movía las piernas a un lado y se empujaba de la cama, "Sí... solo necesito un poco de agua." Lentamente se levantó, la sangre bajando a las piernas a tal velocidad que lo dejó mareado. Sentía que su cuerpo se estaba quemando, y no quería más que mojarse la cara con agua helada. Ron parecía no creerle, pero estaba muy soñoliento y cansado como para reclamarle, y finalmente le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de caminar de vuelta a su cama, acurrucándose debajo de las sábanas de los Chudley Cannons que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad.

Harry caminó hacia la puerta trasera del cuarto y la abrió, pero antes de que pudiera salir, escuchó que alguien le llamó por nombre. Miró sobre su hombro para encontrarse a Neville, quien había estado en silencio desde que Harry despertó, sentado en su cama, mirando la fotografía que tenía en su mesita de noche. Era una foto de sus padres, Alice y Frank Longbottom, en su séptimo año en Hogwarts. La expresión en el rostro de Neville mientras miraba a su padre llevar de caballito a su madre no dejaba duda de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

"Esta pesadilla... no tiene nada que ver con... con Quien-Tú-Sabes ¿verdad, Harry?" preguntó Neville, su voz extrañamente desprovista de sentimiento, sus ojos nunca abandonando el retrato de sus padres.

En realidad, Harry no sabía que contestar. ¿De _qué_ había sido el sueño? ¿Fue una visión como la que Firenze dijo que experimentó en Adivinación? ¿Por qué Hermione había tenido el papel principal? ¿Acaso era un mensaje de su inconsciente acerca de la particular situación que vivía con su mejor amiga? Y si era una pesadilla que tenía que ver con Voldemort, ¿cómo podría encontrar su significado?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estaba Dumbledore cuando lo necesita?

"No te preocupes, Neville. Vuelve a dormir," dijo Harry con toda la seguridad que pudo acumular, asintiendo hacia su amigo. Neville finalmente le miró, sus ojos inspeccionando al chico de los ojos verdes, antes de suspirar y esbozarle una pequeña sonrisa a Harry.

Harry abandonó la habitación y arrastró su cuerpo por el pasillo hasta que llegó al baño de los varones. Se dobló sobre el lavabo de agua y abrió la llave, salpicando agua fría en su cansado rostro. Se sentía pegajoso y sucio... como si nunca volviese a estar lo suficientemente limpio.

Mientras el agua se escurría por su rostro, las gotas chorreando del cabello que ahora tenía pegado a la frente, Harry levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido su brillo, y ahora estaban rojos e hinchados, con sombras oscuras rodeándoles. Moviendo hacia un lado el cabello que le tapaba la frente, se quedo mirando la cicatriz en forma de trueno que había sido su maldición desde que tenía poco más de un año de nacido. Sentía como si la cicatriz le quemará desde el interior, y sin embargo, la marca se veía igual a como se había visto por los pasados 16 años.

Harry se volteó, recostándose sobre la fría porcelana del lavabo, y cerró los ojos, tratando de recrear en su cabeza lo que había vivido hace poco más de diez minutos.

Impulsivamente comenzó a morderse el labio inferior cuando su mente fue invadida por el recuerdo de Hermione en su cama. Se había sentido tan real: su dulce peso sobre él, el aroma a vainilla y lavanda que siempre le rodeaba, el cosquilleo que le provocaban los castaños rizos acariciando sus mejillas, el aliento que le acariciaba los labios.

¡Cuánto deseo contarle en esos momentos acerca de la poción, que no le importaba nada en el mundo excepto ella, que no quería curarse de esa enfermedad, y que no deseaba nada más que sentir sus carnosos labios sobre los suyos! Pero, como el loco amor que sentía por ella, había sido solamente una ilusión.

Una ilusión que rápidamente se torno en un infierno.

¿Por qué el súbito cambio? ¿Por qué vio a sus amigos atrapados en el Gran Comedor, colgados del techo como pedazos de carne cruda en una carnicería? ¿Por qué ocupó Hermione el papel principal en la pesadilla? ¿Por qué estaba atrapada en una telaraña? ¿Qué es la esfera? ¿Qué hacia flotando sobre ella?

La sensación de la sangre de Hermione lloviendo sobre él le invadió nuevamente el cuerpo. Se recordó del sabor amargo y metálico de su esencia mientras le bajaba por la garganta, y sintió como el contenido de su estómago comenzaba a subirle por la garganta. La nausea le atacó de golpe. Abrió los ojos y corrió hacia uno de los inodoros, arrodillándose frente a la porcelana y vomitando todo lo que tenía dentro.

Después de cinco minutos que parecieron eternos, las violentas sacudidas de su estómago cesaron. Harry se sentó en el suelo, recostando la cabeza sobre la pared, la poca fuerza que había recobrado después de la pesadilla fallándole por completo.

No paraba de pensar en el sueño y de su posible significado, aun cuando el dolor de cabeza ahora latía con tanta intensidad detrás de sus ojos que la poca luz de la habitación le hacía daño.

Escuchando solamente su agitada respiración, Harry pensó que había llegado a una posible explicación acerca de la pesadilla. Con poción o sin poción, Hermione era la persona más importante para Harry en todo Hogwarts. Ella era su mejor amiga, la persona que lo entendía y comprendía como ninguna otra, y su aliada número uno en la batalla contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos.

Si se permitiese caer en la fantasía de que estaba enamorado de Hermione, arruinaría su amistad. Ella estaría atrapada en una red, metafóricamente hablando, sufriendo en el interior por miedo a hacerle daño. La tensión se haría demasiado fuerte, y él finalmente la perdería por completo.

Y sin Hermione, no había nada para él en Hogwarts... ni educación, ni amigos, ni Quidditch, ni exámenes... ni futuro.

Hogwarts sin Hermione significaba nada para él.

La idea de que algún día podría tener una vida sin Hermione a su lado le aterrorizaba más que la pesadilla que acababa de experimentar, más que el Tío Vernon y su correa de cuero cuando era pequeño, más que el perro de la Tía Marge tratando de morderle mientras lo perseguía por el jardín, y hasta más que verse cara a cara con Voldemort en ese cementerio.

Sin su mejor amiga, Harry estaría destrozado... dominado... derrotado.

'_No estoy enamorado.'_

Deslizó sus manos por su cabello azabache, que estaba empapado de sudor.

'_Es solo la poción.'_

Tragó fuerte y cerró los ojos, ignorando el súbito deseo de llorar. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Él era ya un hombre! Y no cualquier hombre, sino él que tenía en sus hombros el destino del mundo mágico. ¿Qué cosa buena vendría de llorar?

En realidad era una bendición que lo que sentía por ella no era real, porque si lo fuera... solo Dios sabe si lo hubiese arriesgado para irse a pelear con un villano con ilusiones de dominación mundial.

Y, aun sentado en el frío piso de mármol de un lavabo vació, Harry Potter, El-Niño-Que-Vivió, Salvador del Mundo Mágico y Grandísimo Idiota, se quedó dormido.

----------------------

Viernes, 31 de Octubre

7:24 AM

La siguiente vez que Harry abrió sus ojos, los rayos de sol ya se habían colado dentro del baño. Sintió un incesante golpeteo en su hombro derecho, y volteó el rostro para encontrarse cara a cara con Colin Creevey, quien estaba arrodillado junto a él con expresión de preocupación.

"Harry ¿estas bien? ¿Te sientes enfermo? ¿Quieres que busque a Hermione?" preguntó Colin rápidamente, sus grandes ojos inspeccionando a Harry.

'_¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa en llamar a Hermione cuando estoy en problemas? Estoy comenzando a pensar que soy un poco co-dependiente.'_

"Estoy bien, Colin. Solo estoy algo enfermo del estómago," dijo Harry, haciendo una mueca mientras se empujaba del piso. Aun se sentía bastante débil, y no ayudaba el que hubiese pasado sabe Dios cuantas horas dormido en el frío piso. Colin lo agarró del brazo y le ayudó a incorporarse, y no le soltó hasta que confirmó que Harry podía mantenerse parado por si solo.

"Ay ¿también tú? Yo estuve enfermo ayer," dijo Colin, palideciendo ante el recuerdo, "¿Estas seguro que estas bien?"

Harry asintió como respuesta, lentamente arrastrando su adolorido cuerpo de vuelta a su cuarto. Solamente quedaban Neville y Ron, quienes se mostraron visiblemente aliviados de ver a Harry cuando este entró a la habitación. "¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó Ron mientras se amarraba la corbata.

"Por ahí," esquivó Harry, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado de haber pasado la noche frente a un inodoro. Se dio cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad que compartieron Neville y Ron, pero decidió ignorarlos mientras se vestía con el uniforme. Tan pronto como terminó, los tres amigos caminaron en silencio por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta llegar al Gran Comedor.

Un violento temblor corrió por las extremidades de Harry al pisar el gran salón, los recuerdos del sueño asaltando sus sentidos: los cuerpos colgando del techo... las paredes chorreantes... Hermione atrapada en la telaraña... el sabor de la sangre de su amiga bajando por su garganta.

"Harry ¿estas bien?" la voz preocupada de Neville penetró sus pensamientos. Harry levantó la cabeza para encontrarse a Neville y Ron mirándole como si esperaran que en cualquier momento se rompiera en mil pedazos. Tener personas que se preocuparan tanto por él era simultáneamente una bendición y un fastidio.

'_Tranquilízate, Potter. Solo fue una pesadilla. Ella esta bien; todos lo están.'_

"Sí; solo estoy un poco mareado. Eso es todo," asintió Harry, logrando mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Ron y Neville nuevamente compartieron una mirada que indicaba que no era fácil engañarles, pero aparentemente habían aprendido la lección después del fiasco de la noche anterior: era mejor no meterse en los asuntos personales de Harry hasta que el joven estuviera listo para dejarles.

"Vamos a echarte algo al estómago, amigo," dijo Ron, sonriéndole suavemente mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro. Caminaron hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor y se sentaron al final, Ron al lado de Harry, Neville al otro lado de la mesa. En pocos minutos llego Ginny, quien le dio una tímida sonrisa a Harry antes de besar a Neville en la mejilla y sentarse a su lado.

Ron estaba amontonando las crepas en el plato de Harry y diciéndole que "Metiera mano", pero Harry estaba demasiado preocupado como para comer, porque se había dado cuenta que no había decoraciones festivas en el Gran Comedor.

¿Acaso había sido una treta de parte de Roger para conseguir que Hermione se fuera con él lo de ayudar a Flitwick con las decoraciones del baile? Si eso fuera cierto, le tendría que dar crédito a Roger por inventar tan simple, y efectiva, mentira.

Su estómago daba saltos nerviosamente, su corazón latía como tambor en su pecho, y la palma de las manos le sudaban a chorro. Apretó el tenedor con tal fuerza que el hierro se dobló.

'_No estoy enamorado.'_

El recuerdo de su amiga, no la del sueño, sino la de carne y hueso que había bailado con él la noche anterior al ritmo de una melodía silenciosa, se coló en sus pensamientos para torturarle. Cerró los ojos y se concentró solamente en ese recuerdo.

Había estado tan cerca, y a la misma vez, tan lejos... ¿Acaso Roger ya la había besado? ¿Acaso había sentido como el cuerpo de ella se sentía contra su cuerpo? ¿Acaso planeaba en montarla en su escoba y volar juntos bajo la luz de la luna?

¿Acaso había bailado con Hermione como ella lo hizo con Harry?

'_Solo es la poción.'_

Harry soltó una gran exhalación y finalmente abrió los ojos. Se encontró con que Ginny y Neville le estaban tratando de sacar más información al pelirrojo acerca de su enigmático disfraz, pero Ron solo se sonrojaba mientras miraba a Luna, quien le sonreía como si viviera en un sueño desde el otro lado del gran salón.

"Ya pronto lo sabrán," dijo Ron, mordiendo su tocineta bruscamente. Ginny, quien parecía haber regresado a su emotiva forma de actuar, dirigió su atención a Harry.

"¿Qué tal tu disfraz, Harry? ¿Es también un secreto nacional o nos puedes decir?" preguntó la más joven de los Weasley antes de darle un mordisco a sus tostadas. Cuando vio la expresión deprimente en el rostro de Harry, se ahogó levemente.

"Lo siento," murmuró luego de tragar. Harry le sonrió débilmente, una sonrisa que él esperaba que transmitiera su esperanza de que las cosas pronto regresarían a la normalidad.

"No te preocupes, Gin. Es solo una fase," susurró antes de obligarse a comenzar con su desayuno. A pesar de que la comida estaba sabrosa, su estómago en realidad no se sentía en las de ser complacido. Por eso, después de solo unos cuantos bocados, Harry se conformó con mirar en silencio el desfile de estudiantes que entraban y salían del Gran Comedor.

La hora del desayuno estaba a punto de culminar, y dos personas muy importantes aún no se habían presentado: Hermione Granger y Roger Davies.

Había que confiar en una de las víboras chismosas para que preguntara lo obvio.

"¿Sabes donde esta Hermione?" preguntó Lavender desde su asiento al lado de Ginny, su pregunta dirigida directamente a Harry.

'_¿De qué te tengo cara? ¿De ser su novio? ¡Pregúntale al idiota de Roger!'_

"No la he visto desde anoche," murmuró Harry, susurrando "no que te importe" entre los dientes mientras empujaba distraídamente una solitaria uva por todo el plato.

"¡Ah! Ya sé que le tuvo que haber pasado," dijo Parvati, guiñándole el ojo con malicia a Lavender. La no tan inocente expresión en los ojos de la chica hizo que una alarma se activara en la cabeza de Harry.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasó a Hermione? ¿Esta bien? ¿Dónde esta?" preguntó rápidamente Harry, el miedo evidente en su voz mientras imágenes de la pesadilla de la noche anterior se paseaban delante de sus ojos. Lavender y Parvati le miraron como si le hubiese salido una tercer ojo.

"Roger," contestó Parvati, compartiendo una risita molestosa con su amiga. Ron y Neville miraron lastimosamente a Harry, quien estaba agarrando su varita debajo de la mesa e imaginándose como sería aplicarles el encantamiento de murciélago aleteante a ambas chicas, pero fue Ginny quien silenció a las jóvenes con un "cállense, arpías."

Antes de que la Tercera Guerra Mundial se desatara en la mesa de los Gryffindor, Hermione apareció a la entrada del Gran Comedor. Aun en la distancia, Harry notó lo cansada que se veía Hermione.

El resto del mundo tomó un segundo plano mientras Harry miraba a Hermione caminar hacia la mesa.

¿Estará molesta por el beso que casi sucedió la noche anterior? ¿Le dirá que quiere romper su amistad con alguien que no podía quitarle las manos de encima? ¿Le gritará por haber roto los lazos de confianza y amistad que habían compartido por seis años?

Hermione se sentó en el espacio vacío al lado de Harry antes de que el chico de los ojos esmeralda recobrara sus sentidos. La joven murmuró "Buenos días" a todos antes de agarrar una tostada de la bandeja cercana y darle un buen mordisco.

De acuerdo, parece que Hermione había decidido ignorar la situación.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no supo identificar si esto le hacía feliz o triste.

Los compañeros sentados a su alrededor miraban entre fascinados y horrorizados a Hermione mordiendo su desayuno con un entusiasmo solo igualado por Ron después de un partido de Quidditch. Ya estaba en su tercera tostada cuando Ginny rompió el silencio, "Estas anormalmente hambrienta esta mañana."

"Lo siento," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa tímida, limpiando un poco de mantequilla que le había resbalado por la barbilla, "Estuve toda la noche despierta." Esa simple enunciación provocó que Lavender y Parvati comenzaran a reír nuevamente. Todos menos Hermione le lanzaron dagas con la mirada hasta que se calmaron.

"¿Me perdí de algo?" preguntó Hermione, su mirada saltando de las chicas hacia Ron y Harry, quienes estaban actuando raro aún para ellos en esta mañana.

"¿Dónde esta Roger?" Lavender preguntó en un tono no muy sutil.

Harry chasqueó sus dientes; parte de él sabía que traer el tema de Roger era tan doloroso como un examen de la próstata en las manos de un gigante, pero otra parte de él quería saber el paradero del prefecto tanto como Lavender y Parvati.

Esperanzado de escuchar un "Buckbeak lo picoteo en pedazos esta mañana", Harry por poco se ahoga con su jugo de calabaza cuando Hermione encogió los hombros casualmente y contestó, "Descansado, supongo. El pobre chico estaba exhausto cuando terminamos."

Lavender y Parvati soltaron un fuerte "whooohooo" mientras se chocaron las manos en el aire como si acabaran de ganar la lotería. Harry ya había soportado todo lo que les iba a soportar a las chicas esa mañana. Sus ojos achicándose amenazadoramente, Harry miró a las jóvenes y les dijo, "O ustedes dos se callan... o yo me encargo de callarlas."

Por lo menos las dos chicas tuvieron la decencia de parecer intimidadas por la hueca amenaza (o no creyeron que fuera tan vacía), ya que ambas se levantaron de la mesa y, sin mirar para atrás, salieron del Gran Comedor.

Si el fruncido del ceño de Hermione fuera más pronunciado, Hermione podría tener una cicatriz permanente entre sus dos cejas. Una vez más, se volteó hacia sus amigos y preguntó, "¿Están seguro que no me perdí de nada?"

"¡No!" Harry, Ron, Ginny y Neville contestaron simultáneamente, cada uno tratando de aparentar que estaban ocupados con sus respectivos desayunos. Hermione no se veía convencida, pero Luna, quien venía caminando desde la mesa de los Ravenclaw con un pergamino enrollado en la mano, les protegió de más interrogación.

Dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Ron, Luna rápidamente le dio su atención a Hermione. "Recibí la contestación de mi padre," dijo ella, agitando el pedazo de pergamino en su mano. Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea sobre que estaba hablando Luna, pero aparentemente Hermione no tenía el mismo problema, juzgando en como la rubia había capturado toda su atención.

"¿Qué te dijo?" preguntó Hermione, colocando los codos sobre la mesa y descansando la barbilla sobre las manos. Un rebelde mechón de rizos color chocolate cayó sobre su mejilla. Impulsivamente, Harry rozó sus dedos sobre el rostro de Hermione y colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja de la chica. Un temblor le corrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sin embargo, Hermione se limitó a darle una agradecida, aunque un poco tímida, sonrisa antes de devolverle su atención a Luna.

Sentándose en el espacio vacío al lado de Neville, Luna susurró, "Dice que no tiene mucha información acerca de que es el artefacto perdido, pero que sus informantes dijeron que, antes de que la exhibición del museo abriera, el artefacto estaba bajo la protección del Departamento de los Misterios, y que habían los rumores que estaba bajo la protección directa de los Ineflables."

El Departamento de los Misterios – el lugar que era la fuente de muchas de las pesadillas de Harry. Su mente divagó por finales de su quinto año, al imprudente viaje por salvar a Sirius de las garras de Voldemort, a la esfera que guardaba la Profecía que se convertiría en la maldición de Harry, al recuerdo de su mejor amiga cayendo al suelo, quieta y aparentadamente sin vida, y al velo que en últimas instancias le quitó la vida a su padrino.

Inesperadamente, apreció una cálida sensación en la mano que tenía descansada sobre su muslo. Dedos se aferraron a su mano y apretaron suavemente, un pulgar trazando gentiles patrones sobre su piel. Sus ojos siguieron el brazo de la persona que le había tomado de la mano debajo de la mesa, solo para encontrarse a Hermione con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro.

Ella por instinto ya conocía como él se sentía. De algún modo, ella ya lo sabía, y como siempre, no había desperdiciado ni un solo momento en dejarle saber que ella estaba ahí para él.

Era irónico que en ese momento, con la simple sensación de Hermione tomándole de la mano, Harry Potter se sentía como la persona más afortunada del planeta.

Aún tomando a Harry de la mano, Hermione le devolvió su atención a Luna antes de decir, "Entiendes que si en realidad el artefacto estaba bajo el cuidado de los Inefables, es un objeto esencialmente peligroso ¿verdad? Probablemente un conducto para las artes oscuras."

"No sé, pero supongo que es algo que haría muchísimo daño si cayera en las manos incorrectas..." añadió Luna, aparentemente entrando en uno de sus estados meditativos, un peculiar hábito a la que el Trío ya se había acostumbrado.

"¿Estaba bajo la protección de _nuestro_ Ministerio de Magia?" preguntó Neville con un ceño fruncido. Luna asintió.

"Entonces ¿cómo llegó de Inglaterra a Alemania en primer lugar?" preguntó. Luna y Hermione cruzaron miradas, incapaces de darle una respuesta.

Harry sintió como Hermione le daba un último apretón a sus dedos antes de soltarle la mano para rascarse la nariz. De inmediato extraño el calor de su piel, pero no quiso pensar en por qué.

'_No estoy enamorado. Solo soy feliz de que sea mi mejor amiga.'_

Ginny, quien había estado observando a Harry y a Hermione de reojo, se rascó la garganta antes de decir, "Oigan ¿alguien más cree que sería una buena idea si almorzáramos afuera? ¡Es un día hermoso! ¡Sería una pena desperdiciarlo dentro del castillo!"

"Creo que es una maravillosa idea," dijo Luna lánguidamente mientras Ron y Neville se limitaron a asentir. En realidad, los cuatro amigos habían acordado la noche anterior luego de que Harry volviera de su "cita" que lo mejor que le podría hacer es estar lejos de las paredes del castillo... y lejos de Roger Davies.

"Lo tendrán que repetir otro día, porque hoy no puedo. Ya tengo planes con Roger," dijo Hermione después de terminar su jugo.

"Cámbialos," dijo Ron bruscamente. Una patada en la pantorrilla de parte de su hermana menor le informó que se estaba comportando como un idiota.

Hermione, quizás acostumbrada a la tosquedad de Ron o simplemente decidiendo ignorar el arrebato, le contestó tranquilamente, "No puedo. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente."

'_No estoy enamorado. Solo... solo quisiera... que viniera con nosotros... no con él.'_

"Yo... te extrañaremos," susurró Harry, dándole una leve sonrisa. Solo ella le escuchó, y juzgando por la pequeña sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios, apreciaba el sentimiento. Un travieso brillo apareció en sus ojos, y sorpresivamente les esbozó una gran sonrisa.

"Bueno ¿qué tal esta idea? Si quieren, puedo hablar con McGonagall para conseguirnos pases para ir a Hogsmeade mañana. Con todo el trabajo extra que he tenido que hacer para el baile, estoy segura que me dará un día para relajarme con mis mejores amigos," dijo Hermione con entusiasmo.

"¡Yo me apunto!" dijo Ron, levantando la mano. Luna y Neville hicieron lo mismo, mientras Ginny se preguntó en voz alta si en Hogsmeade le servirían whiskey. La atención de Hermione se posó sobre Harry, y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él en una expresión inequívoca de "¿Qué dices?"

'_Para mañana, estoy seguro que la poción ya no estará funcionando. ¿Qué tendría de peligroso ir con ella a Hogsmeade?'_

'_Admítelo, Potter. Solo quieres una excusa para pasar tiempo juntos.'_

'_No estoy...'_

' '_enamorado' bla bla bla. Lo que tú digas.'_

"Suena bien," dijo Harry con suavidad, una tímida sonrisa jugándole en las esquinas de los labios mientras que desviaba la mirada. Escuchó a Hermione reír, y sintió los delicados dedos revolcándole el cabello azabache por unos momentos antes de que ella se levantara de su asiento.

Arreglándose el sweater, Hermione dijo, "Bueno, mañana seré toda suya. Ahora, si me disculpan, necesito devolverle un libro a la Señora Pince. Los veo luego." Y con una última sonrisa, Hermione se volteó y comenzó a caminar hacía la salida.

Todos los ojos se posaron sobre Harry mientras el chico miraba a su mejor amiga alejarse de él.

Él se veía, irónicamente, como un chiquillo que había pasado las últimas cinco horas mirando la última escoba de carreras en la vitrina de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch...

Y que sabía que nunca tendría la oportunidad de volar sobre ella.

-----------------

12:03 PM

Patios de Hogwarts

Fue una extraña mañana para los estudiantes de Hogwarts; lo único verdaderamente familiar fue el regaño que Hermione descargó sobre Ron y Harry cuando comenzaron a roncar en medio de la cátedra del Profesor Binns acerca del rol de los duendes rojos en el tráfico de seda en la China del siglo 15.

La clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había sido cancelada, ya que su maestro, el Profesor Dumbledore, aún se encontraba fuera del castillo. Nuevamente, Harry se sintió extrañamente nervioso; aunque no siempre veía las cosas de la misma manera que Dumbledore, Hogwarts se sentía mucho más seguro con el anciano cerca. La única que parecía compartir su nerviosismo era Hermione, mayormente porque sabía que Harry no se sentía cómodo con hablar de sus sueños con nadie que no fuera Dumbledore.

'_No seas tan paranoico. Nada va a pasar.'_

Harry había sugerido (para la sorpresa de todos sus compañeros excepto Ron) visitar la biblioteca durante el período libre. Hermione lo felicitó por sus deseos de hacer "mejor en sus estudios", pero se disculpó diciéndole que no le podría acompañar a la biblioteca porque aún tenía que trabajar en unos encantamientos para el baile. Ron le dijo a su triste amigo que él le acompañaría si aún quería ir, pero por supuesto, todo había sido una excusa para pasar tiempo con Hermione. Finalmente, Neville, Harry y Ron decidieron quedarse sentados en el suelo del pasillo de Adivinación por casi hora y media.

La clase de Adivinación fue particularmente incómoda para Harry, y no solamente porque era la única clase que no compartía con Hermione. Nada había cambiado nada comparada con las otras clases que había enseñado Firenze, y sin embargo, Harry sentía una tensión tan fuerte alrededor que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. El centauro apenas le miraba, y no le habló ni una sola vez en el transcurso de la clase.

Luego de que terminara la lección, Harry decidió esperar a que los demás salieran con la intención de disculparse con su profesor por el arrebato de la última vez. Ron le dijo que lo iba a esperar en el pasillo, y finalmente Harry se quedó solo con Firenze.

"Profesor, yo-"

No había terminado la oración cuando Firenze había colocado su mano de manera consoladora en el hombro de Harry. Harry estaba más que sorprendido cuando el usualmente estoico centauro lo miró a los ojos y le dijo, "Joven Potter, si tuviera las contestaciones a tus preguntas, te las daría con gusto. Pero no las tengo. Solo soy una simple criatura atrapada en esta red que llamamos existencia."

"Eh... de acuerdo, Profesor. Perdóneme por haberle faltado el respeto el otro día," dijo Harry avergonzado, renuente a cruzar miradas con el centauro.

La expresión en el rostro de su profesor se tornó más seria mientras este continuó, "Recuerda... el destino ha escogido a otros para que caminen el mismo camino que a ti te a tocado caminar."

"Profesor, ¿qué quiere decir con – "

"Recuerda que... para abrir la puerta... necesitas la llave."

¿Acaso era solamente la percepción de Harry o Firenze tendía a ser más confuso que la misma Trelawney?

'_¿Qué demonios a estado fumando?'_

Firenze suspiró, sacudiendo su cabeza suavemente, y permaneció callado por unos momentos. Finalmente, añadió, "Solo sigue tu corazón, joven Potter, como Marte sigue a Venus a la Casa Número Doce, y te prometo, todo saldrá bien al final." Había una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornando su atractivo rostro.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y salió del salón, sintiéndose simultáneamente aliviado porque el profesor aparentemente le había perdonado el arrebato y perturbado por sus palabras de partida.

Las palabras aún hacían eco en su cabeza mientras seguía a Neville, Ginny, Ron y Luna hacia el lugar donde habían decidido tener su picnic... el árbol a la orilla del lago. Era una calurosa, pero ventosa tarde, parecida a la que habían tenido el lunes cuando Harry, por error, había tomado de la maldita poción de amor. Su corazón se ahogó cuando sus pensamientos nuevamente se posaron en Hermione, a quien había visto de reojo mientras pasaron frente a las puertas del Gran Comedor, sentada al lado del Ravenclaw que menos él apreciaba.

Finalmente llegaron al árbol, cobijados bajo su refrescante sombra. Harry se sentó contra el tronco mientras Ginny abría la cesta que Dobby les había preparado. Neville y Ron acomodaron de cuadritos sobre la húmedo hierba mientras Luna aplicaba un hechizo para mantener las hormigas lejos de la comida.

"Gracias," murmuró Harry cuando Ginny le entregó un plato con pollo frito y patatas con salsa y comenzó a comer en silencio, su mente divagando a la última vez en que había estado debajo de este árbol.

Aquella tarde, Hermione había recostado su cabeza del hombro de Harry mientras reían con una de las historias de Ron. Aún podía sentir la manera en que el cabello de Hermione le hacía cosquillas en la mejilla, podía oler el característico olor de ella impregnado en su piel, podía verse colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de la chica cuando la sintió temblar de frío.

Distraídamente, se preguntó porque recordaba esas cosas cuando aún no estaba bajo los efectos de la poción.

'_No estoy enamorado.'_

"No estas comiendo, amigo. ¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ron con suavidad mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry. El joven no se había dado cuenta que ya llevaba diez minutos sin tocar su plato.

"Parece que no," suspiró Harry mientras ponía el plato aún lleno hacía un lado. Se recostó contra el tronco y cerró los ojos cansadamente, decidiendo ignorar la mirada lastimosa de su amigo.

"¿Es esa Hermione?" preguntó Neville súbitamente, mirando sobre el hombro de Ron a un lugar indeterminado. Harry abrió los ojos a tiempo para ver a Ginny dándole un codazo en las costillas a Neville y murmurando algo entre dientes. Tanto él como Ron miraron alrededor del árbol para ver que Neville efectivamente estaba en lo correcto, ya que Hermione se encontraba caminando a la otra orilla del lago. Y no estaba sola.

"¡Ya es hora del postre!" dijo Ron, tratando de devolver la atención de Harry hacia el picnic. Todos los demás continuaban con sus respectivos almuerzos, pero para Harry, quien no le sacaba los ojos de encima a Hermione y a su acompañante, la idea de comer era infinitamente absurda. Deseaba poder mirarles más claramente, y no como figuras lejanas al otro lado del campo.

Repentinamente, Harry recordó un hechizo que Hermione le había enseñado al principio del semestre. Ella lo había encontrado en uno de los tantos libros que leyó durante las vacaciones de verano, y se lo había memorizado con la intención de enseñárselo a Harry. Era un simple, pero efectivo encantamiento. Harry había dudado que algún día lo fuera a necesitar... hasta hoy.

Levantándose y rodeando el árbol hasta quedar del lado opuesto, Harry se sentó contra la madera nuevamente y, en voz muy baja para que los demás no le escucharan, murmuró entre dientes la frase "Oculus Maximus" mientras le daba un toque con la varita a sus anteojos.

'_Recuérdame agradecerle a Hermione este hechizo... sin decirlo como lo probé, claro.'_

El paisaje frente a él se magnificó considerablemente y enfocó en las dos figuras a la otra orilla del lago. La brisa había aumentado, y Hermione colocó un indomable mechón detrás de su oreja para evitar que le diera en la cara. Roger hablaba animadamente, moviendo las manos frente a sí frenéticamente, esa sonrisa de modelo de revista plasmada en su rostro.

'_Idiota.'_

'_Después que ella sea feliz...'_

Súbitamente, Hermione se detuvo y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su capa, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo. Roger paró de hablar y se volteó para mirarle, su ceño levemente fruncido.

Ya que no podía leer labios ni porque su vida dependiera de ello, Harry se limitó a observar con interés como Roger dijo algo antes de colocar su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

Hermione levantó la mirada y le contestó con un susurro. El fruncido del entrecejo de Roger se hizo más hondo y, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, espero por que Hermione continuara. Momentos pasaron en los que Hermione y Roger cruzaban miradas, pero no palabras, mientras Harry les observaba a distancia.

Harry no supo que fue lo que salió de la boca de Hermione a continuación, pero mientras fluían las palabras podía jurar que los hombros de Roger se holgaron notablemente, la usualmente orgullosa postura que adoptaba traicionándolo. Hermione bajó la mirada al suelo, y dijo algo que hizo que la mirada de Roger divagara, sus ojos azules brillando con algo que Harry nunca había visto en el Prefecto.

Mirando a Roger nuevamente, Hermione terminó de hablar. Otro silencio cayó entre ellos, uno que parecía ser mas largo y pesado que el anterior. Finalmente, Roger levantó la cabeza y cruzó la mirada con Hermione. Tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas, Roger susurró algo antes de levantar las mano a sus labios y besarle tiernamente los nudillos.

En ese momento, Harry no deseaba más que odiar a Roger con todas sus fuerzas, pero para su sorpresa, encontró que no podía. Había sido un gesto gentil, delicado, genuino y sumamente tierno, y Hermione no se merecía menos que la trataran con total devoción.

'_Si solo yo aprendiera a tratarla así...'_

Los labios de Hermione esbozaron una sonrisa, dulce y amarga, mientras tomaba un paso hacia Roger, cerrando la distancia entre ellos considerablemente. Desocupando una mano, acarició el rostro del joven, su pulgar acariciando con suavidad la piel de la varonil mejilla, y comenzó a hablar.

Como un transeúnte que se convertía en testigo de un accidente automovilístico, Harry encontró que era incapaz de desviar la mirada de la pareja frente a él. Su pecho le dolía, su respiración se había hecho corta, las palmas de las manos le sudaban, y sin embargo... no podía ni siquiera cerrar los ojos. Ni siquiera cuando sintió que Ron se acuclillaba a su lado pudo desviar la mirada del otro lado del lago.

"¿Por qué estas haciéndote esto?" preguntó Ron suavemente, la tristeza evidente en su voz, conociendo exactamente lo que había capturado la atención de Harry por tanto tiempo.

"No sé," fue la contestación hueca de Harry.

"Dile lo que sientes, amigo," suplicó Ron, su mirada moviéndose de su amigo hacia Hermione y Roger. Sabía que no había manera bajo el sol de que Hermione sintiera lo mismo por Roger que parecía sentir por Harry.

"No estoy enamorado, Ron," susurró Harry el mantra que le había guardado su cordura desde la noche anterior, su voz sonándole a sus oídos como la vez de un extraño.

"Eso no es lo que parece desde aquí," suspiró Ron, devolviendo su atención a Harry.

"Le voy a decir a Snape lo de la poción y le voy a suplicar por el antídoto. No me importa cuanto se burle de mí... no vale sufrir tanto por algo irreal," susurró Harry con voz vacía.

"¿Hay algo que te pueda hacer cambiar de parecer?" preguntó Ron, pero Harry no le podía contestar, ya que el paisaje nuevamente había capturado su indivisa atención.

Todo sentimiento de alegría se escapó de él cuando vio a Hermione acercarse a Roger, sus labios capturando la boca del Ravenclaw en un casto beso.

'_Hay algo que me puede hacer cambiar de parecer. Hazme quien ella ama.'_

"No, Ron... no hay nada que se pueda hacer."

-------------------

3:45 PM

Mazmorras

Las memorias de la tarde se hicieron indefinibles y borrosas en la mente de Harry. No recordaba caminar de regreso al castillo después del almuerzo, ni el nombre de la criatura que le había picado en la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Desconocía porque Ron y Hermione habían discutido mientras iban de camino a Pociones. Se sintió algo confundido cuando de momento se encontró en la mazmorra, sentado frente a su escritorio, revolviendo un asqueroso liquido verde en su olla.

"¿Qué se supone que esté haciendo aquí?" murmuró a Ron, quien estaba parado al lado de el revolviendo su propia poción.

"Bueno, lo que se supone que estemos haciendo es la primera fase del Filtro de los Muertos," contestó Ron, mirando de reojo a Snape, quien estaba ayudándole a uno de los Slytherin con su trabajo. Observando el contenido de la olla de Harry, Ron murmuró, "No sé que demonios es lo que tienes ahí."

Lamentablemente, Ron tenía razón. Dándose cuenta de que su poción ya era insalvable, Harry murmuró _Fregoteo_, y el contenido de la olla se desvaneció. Sabía que iba a reprobar la lección de hoy, y francamente, no le importaba en lo absoluto. Tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza.

Como ya era de costumbre, los ojos de Harry tomaron conciencia propia y buscaron por el salón hasta que encontraron a Hermione. La chica se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior con suavidad, como tenía acostumbrado cuando estaba sumamente concentrada en una tarea, revolviendo su poción con cuidado, sus ojos posados sobre el brillante líquido. Harry se rió entre dientes, no porque le pareciera divertido, sino por la increíble ironía de que solamente su mejor amiga podía verse tan encantadora haciendo cosas tan triviales.

En ese momento, Hermione miró hacia arriba y cruzó la mirada con Harry. Después de unos momentos, la chica le esbozó una suave sonrisa, un gestó tranquilizador en su familiaridad. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de que ella regresara su atención a su trabajo.

"Tengo la evaluación de las pociones que entregaron el lunes. Nuevamente, no han hecho nada más que decepcionarme," la voz de Snape penetró los pensamientos de Harry. Miró hacia el escritorio de Snape para encontrarlo sentado, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con una expresión de verdadero disgusto en el rostro. Sintió como la bilis se le revolvía en el estómago cuando recordó que a este hombre es a quien le tendría que pedir ayuda. En circunstancias normales, el chico prefería tragarse un jalapeño que ir a Snape, pero no había nada normal en su peculiar situación.

Harry no sabía como ella lo logró, pero al siguiente momento sintió la familiar mano de Hermione sobre su antebrazo. Miró hacia su derecha para encontrarla mirándolo con una expresión de preocupación en su agradable rostro. "¿Acabas de aparecer?" fue la única frase mas o menos inteligente que salió de su boca.

"No, tontito, caminé hasta acá. Aunque no me sorprende que no te dieras cuenta. No le has quitado los ojos encima a Snape por casi diez minutos," dijo Hermione pacientemente. ¿Diez minutos? Merlín, las perdidas de tiempo verdaderamente comenzaban a agravar a Harry.

"Veo que la poción no te salió muy bien," dijo Hermione, sus ojos posándose sobre la olla vacía de Harry. Harry solo asintió, hipnotizado por la manera en que ella le agarraba el brazo.

'_Me preguntó si... cuando las cosas regresen a la normalidad... me daré cuenta de estos detalles.'_

'_¿Te quieres dar cuenta?'_

No tuvo oportunidad de descubrir la respuesta, ya que Hermione retornó su atención a él y le susurró, "Harry, tengo que salir de aquí tan pronto como se acabe la clase, pero solo te quería dejar saber que espero que haya cambiado de opinión acerca del baile. No quisiera que te lo perdieras."

Ella se veía tan esperanzada que Harry no tuvo corazón como para decirle que no iría. Distraídamente pensó en lo afortunado que era de tener una amiga como ella mientras respondió, "Lo... lo pensaré."

Hermione le esbozo otra de esas sonrisas que hacía que le temblaran las piernas al chico y dijo, "Si vas al baile ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo tu primera pieza?"

"La primera," contestó Harry, obligándose a devolverle la sonrisa. No pensó que era apropiado en ese momento decirle que bailaría con ella la primera, la última, y todas las canciones entre medio con solo ella pedírselo, así que se quedó callado para evitar parecer un idiota.

"Bien. Espero verte esta noche, Harry," dijo Hermione, regalándole otra hermosa sonrisa antes de apretarle el brazo como despedida. Se volteó para mirar a Ron, quien estaba concentrándose sobre su olla, comprometido con aprobar la lección de hoy.

"Y definitivamente no puedo esperar para verte esta noche, Ron," dijo ella, su voz llena de travesura. Ron se volvió inmediatamente sospechoso y, frunciendo el ceño, le preguntó por que.

"Oh, solo digamos que Luna me contó todo sobre los disfraces. Definitivamente le rogaré a Colin por una foto tuya," dijo Hermione. Guiñándole el ojo juguetonamente, la chica se alejó de ellos.

El murmullo del salón fue interrumpido por Snape, "Cuando terminen con su poción, preparen una muestra para evaluación. Tráiganla a mi escritorio para que puedan recoger su pobre evaluación por su trabajo del Lunes."

Hermione dejó su muestra y tomó su evaluación de entre los pergaminos que se encontraban amontonados en el escritorio. Sonrió por lo que era, obviamente, otra nota excelente, ignorando la mueca de disgusto del Profesor Snape mientras abandonaba el salón.

"Por lo menos sé que sacaré una buena nota, para variar," comentó Ron mientras preparaba su muestra. Harry murmuró una débil respuesta entre dientes y aprovechó para mirar a sus compañeros. La mayoría de ellos estaban visiblemente emocionados por el baile de esa noche, hablando entre ellos acerca de los pasos que habían aprendido y de los disfraces que habían comprado.

La atención de Harry divagó hacía el lado de los Slytherin. Encontró que todos excepto uno estaban en ese mismo estado de entusiasmo que los Gryffindor. Sorpresivamente, era Draco Malfoy el que parecía no estar de humor para unirse a la celebración. De hecho, el rubio se comportaba de manera poco característica mientras preparaba su muestra, hasta el punto que parte del líquido se derramó sobre la mesa.

'_¿Qué le pasa a este ahora?'_

"¿Listo?" preguntó Ron, su muestra lista mientras tiraba su mochila sobre el hombro.

"No," contestó Harry, sacudiendo su cabeza, sacándole los ojos de encima al Slytherin, "esperemos a que todos los demás se vayan."

Los chicos esperaron hasta que solo Malfoy y Snape se encontraban en el salón. Malfoy finalmente puso el corcho en el frasco y lo entregó a Snape. El Slytherin recogió su evaluación y la metió de mala manera en su mochila sin revisarla, saliendo del salón con marcada prisa.

"Ahora o nunca," susurró Harry mientras él y Ron caminaron hacía el escritorio de Snape. El Profesor de Pociones estaba leyendo el pergamino que tenía en sus manos, y no apartó los ojos de la hoja hasta que Harry se rascó la garganta audiblemente.

"¿Sí, Potter?" preguntó Snape, levantando los ojos del pergamino y mirando a Harry con obvio desdén. Ron colocó su muestra con las demás y recogió su evaluación de sobre la mesa.

"Profesor... Profesor Snape. Tengo un p-p-p-problema..." Harry comenzó a decir, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar su pedido, ya que fue sorpresivamente interrumpido.

"¿¡QUÉ!?" gritó Ron, efectivamente callando a Harry. Harry miró a su amigo para encontrarlo con una expresión de asombro, empuñando su nota en la mano.

"¿Tiene un problema, Señor Weasley?" preguntó Snape, veneno saliendo en cada palabra.

"Fallé... ¡FALLÉ!" gritó Ron, mirando de Snape a Harry, sacudiendo la hoja en su puño.

"¿QUÉ?" preguntó Harry, su mente racional apagándose mientras le quitaba el pergamino de las manos de su amigo. La peor nota posible había sido escrita en el pergamino en brillante tinta roja, provocando instantáneamente que el corazón de Harry comenzara a latir al doble de su velocidad normal.

'_No, no puede ser. ¡La poción trabajó! Esto es... esto es que Snape quiere fastidiar razón. ¡Odia cuando los trabajos nos salen bien!'_

"¿Cómo... cómo pude recibir esa nota cuando mi poción funcionó?" cuestionó Ron, dándole voz a los pensamientos de Harry mientras devolvían su atención al maestro de Pociones.

Lentamente, Snape se levantó de su silla y, colocando la palma de las manos sobre el escritorio, concentró toda su atención en Ron. "Señor Weasley, si está hablando sobre la poción que me entregó el Lunes, déjeme asegurarle que recibió la nota que se merecía. Usted NO entregó la poción _Philtrum Casses Amator_ como se le pidió," dijo Snape entre dientes, su cuerpo temblando del coraje.

'_No estoy enamorado... no estoy enamorado...'_

"Si la poción no funciona, como es que..." comenzó a decir Ron, su mirada posándose sobre Harry.

La misma preocupación plagaba la mente de Harry, y sin embargo, no tenía las suficientes neuronas para decirlo en voz alta. Solo podía mirar a Ron con la boca abierta, su respiración corta, sus manos temblando.

'_NO ESTOY ENAMORADO.'_

"¿DE QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HABLANDO?" gritó Snape, cansando de las ridículas miradas que compartían Ron y Harry.

Pero el Profesor de Pociones no obtuvo respuesta, porque al siguiente momento, Harry Potter salió del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, su mejor amigo tratando de alcanzarle y fallando.

La realidad había venido tocando a su puerta, dejando expuesto su pequeño secreto.

-----------------------------------------

Hola amigos. Perdónenme por asustarles con el cliffie del capitulo anterior. Claro que no podría matar a Hermione (aún no hehehe... es jugando).

Este capitulo esta humildemente dedicado a las mosqueteras y a la fabulosa Glendy, por recordarme que actualizara cada vez que me veían online, y a Tori Amos y Ricardo Arjona, por su grata inspiración musical.

Creo que ya se ha contestado la mitad de una pregunta que podían haber tenido desde el segundo capitulo. Para recapitular, ¿estaba Harry bajo los efectos de una poción de amor? La contestación es Nein (hehe no). Pero él SÍ estaba bajo los efectos de una poción. Van a tener que esperar hasta el próximo capítulo, que es mi favorito de toda la historia.

Y gracias por el maravilloso apoyo que me han dado a la historia:

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Hehehe siempre me hacer reír. Sabes que si te quieres aparecer en PR a "matarme", tienes un hogar donde quedarte. Hehe tienes razón con eso de que el tiempo se detuvo. Hehehe pobrecito Roger. Bueno, puede ser que Hr no se moviera por eso que me estas diciendo. Hehe Tú sabes mejor que nadie –wink-. LOL ¿Un ataque cardíaco para Roger al ver a H/Hr snogging? ¡Eso es cruel! Haha Veremos a ver si hay escenas en armarios en la secuela. Me gusta que captes que cuando Harry explota es cuando se siente impotente. Hehe Me alegra impactarte, aunque para nada quiero que termines en el hospital. ¿Qué me haría sin mi loquilla favorita? Y no te preocupes que Lluvia mas que alteran mis neuronas. ¡Un beso amor!

**Monik**: Ah, gracias por las palabras de apoyo. ¿Qué si le hago algo a Hermione tengo que correr? –Gulp- hehehe Espero que te guste este capítulo también.

**Gabriela Sakura Black**: Hehehe que bueno que me comprendes.

**Ophelia Dakker**: Ahhh! Mujer, voy a tener que aprender resucitación contigo. Hehehe

**Pipu-Raddcliffe**: Aquí ya tienes la contestación a que fue lo que paso después. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Calipso**: LOL Okay, Roger y yo vamos a sacar una orden de protección contra ti en la comisaría. Bueno, yo estoy de acuerdo en eso de que el mejor hombre antepone la felicidad de su amada antes de la de él, pero Harry no comprende eso todavía. ¡Pues claro que era un sueño! Hermione no es ese tipo de mujer... aún. Hehehe, besos a ti también.

**Claudio-Potter**: Gracias por el apoyo, CP.

**Sora-15**: Hehe creo que si me dijeras que te gustó que Roger los interrumpiera, los otros lectores se amotinarían contra ti. ¿Ves? Tú captaste que eso de Hermione en la cama era demasiado freudiano para ser de verdad. Pobrecito, Roger.

**Ginger**: ¿Ahorcarme, destriparme y descuartizarme? Hehehe Si tuviera un dólar por cada vez que me han dicho eso... tendría un dólar –wink- Aw, ¿así que piensas que estoy haciendo sufrir a Hermione tanto como a Harry? ¿Qué te hace pensar así? Y lo de las pesadillas... digamos que son más que importantes para el transcurso de la historia. Espero que te haya gustado también este nuevo capitulo.

**Cammiel**: ¿Ganas de ver algo mas romántico entre ellos? Ellos te refieres a Roger y Hermione ¿verdad? ¡Tus deseos son ordenes! Heheh

**TheHard**: Aww, que tierno eres. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Calista**: Sip, ha sido una pesadilla. Pero ¿tiene algún significado? Harry piensa que sí. ¿Qué piensas tú?

**Night Elven Assasin**: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que también te guste este. Acerca de lo de hotmail, parece que tiene una restricción donde no se pueden poner ni url ni emails en el texto, por eso es que tampoco he podido leer tu dominio. ¿Me lo puedes escribir de nuevo? Pero si quieres, deja un espacio entre cada letra para que no se de cuenta de lo que es. Nos vemos, chiquilla.

**Remus-Lupin-Black-Darkg**: Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que este nuevo capitulo te haya gustado tambien.

**PruePotter1**: Ay cuanto me alegra que pienses igual que yo en lo de ingles vs. Español. Hasta a mí me emociona más cuando lo leo en la lengua madre. Y si, ahora viene el capitulo del hipogrifo. ¡Tengo unas ganas increíbles de escribirlo! Espero que no te haya defraudado.

**Hibari**: Ha, creo que eso de que estuviste a punto de tirar el monitor por la ventana cuando se apareció Roger lo debo tomar como un cumplido. Hace años que no escuchaba la palabra "gilipollas". Me has hecho reír muchísimo con esa. Hehehe eres una de las pocas que se dio cuenta que todo era un dulce sueño (la parte de Hr en la cama, no lo otro). ¡Portate bien con tu monitor!

**Sumire-Chan**: Hola Sumire. Para apaciguar mi adicción por todo HP en español, visito el foro de La Pareja del Fénix. Puedes hacer un google por esa expresión y te va a salir la dirección al foro. Ahí puedes encontrar de todo: teorías, fanfics, fanarts, y buena compañía. ¡Estas invitada! ¿He hecho que te guste el Luna/Ron? ¡Cuánto me alegra escuchar eso! Espero verte pronto por la pareja.

**Flaka**: Gracias por el apoyo. Espero que este te guste.

**Lilyem**: Saludos, Lilyem. Te he visto por la pareja, y es un gusto tenerte aquí. Me alegra mucho que la historia te haya gustado hasta ahora. Espero que este nuevo capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un beso para ti también.

**Dama-Blanca**: Ay, me tienes que dejar escuchar como tú cantas esa canción. Hahaha bueno, tu sabías que ese beso no se iba a dar. ¿O pensaste que yo les tendría compasión esta vez? LOL Como si no me conocieras. Solo recuerda "all good things come to those who wait". A Harry le llegará el momento. ¿Desmaius y al armario? Pero eso es ilegal. Lo bueno de esa escena es que sus amigos le permiten a Harry desahogarse con ellos, como Ron y Hermione lo hacen en OoTP. LOL ¿Hermione suelta como gabete? Mejor no lo pudo haber dicho nadie mas. ¡Esa mente tuya hay que meterle jabón y es rápido! Y no es que he sido más explicita en español, es que el idioma de nosotros es mas fuerte, y por eso se siente un poco mas gráfico. Ha, te prometo que algún día escribiré Harry en boxers y no será un sueño. LOL ¿Sufre, Harry, Sufre? Gente, ya saben a quien culpar (Re: Dama-blanca). Lol Estas bien adelantada en tu ingles... ya te sabes lo que es snogging senseless. Hahaha Espero que este tambien te haya gustado mas en español. Un beso linda.

**Asuka**: Tienes mucha razón en que los sueños cada vez se están poniendo peor. Por lo menos, Harry se despierta mas tranquilo (aunque quizas la palabra es resignado). Espero que te guste.

**Andrea Sumeragi**: Hola, Andreita. ¿Montaña rusa? Ay, que lindo ese cumplido. Haha pobre computador, que tiene que aguantar tus maldiciones. Bueno, admito que Roger interrumpió un momento que ustedes esperaban, pero quizás esa interrupción fue para bien ¿no? –Anasazi se agacha para evitar que le den con el florero- Bueno, bueno. Haha Te diste cuenta de la expresión freudiana de Hr. Ha, creo que Harry debió pensar lo mismo que tú: Hr en su cama era de verdad demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Me alegro poder comunicar un poco de la desesperación de H, porque este fic trabaja mas con emociones que con descripciones y acciones. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Eva-AngelH/Hr**: Aww, no te quiero matar chiquilla, pero era necesaria la interrupción. ¡Pobrecito, Roger! Nadie me lo comprende. Las cosas buenas siempre llegan.

**Norely**: ¿Cruel y ,malvada? GRACIAS Hahaha ¿Sueñitos no tan sanos? ¿Te refieres a la pesadilla o a lo que vino antes? –insertar risa maléfica-

**Catalina**: Aw, gracias por las palabras de apoyo, Catalina. Has dado en el clavo: este fic se trata acerca de Harry lidiando con sus sentimientos. Espero que te guste este nuevo capitulo también.

**Mane Black**: Hehe ya sabes como me pongo cuando me hablan de DT, así que voy a escuchar la canción mientras te escribo esto. Awww, mi pobrecito Roger. El no se merece que lo odien. ¡Si es un pedazo de pan! ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado el post-beso! Yo tambien encuentro bien tierno lo nerviosa que estaba Hr. Hay una razón. Me gusta que te guste los 4 fantasticos. Tengo inspiración en la vida real para ellos (pero en vez de fantásticos, son mosqueteras). O.O MANE! No puedo creer que fuiste la unica que captó el detalle del Fregoteo. ¡Y yo cuidando tu inocencia! Hehe me alegro que te haya gustado la pesadilla. Hahaha y gracias por ese resumen que hiciste de los pedidos de los lectores. Ya capte, quieren mas Red. ¿Sabes? Hay la posibilidad que me vaya directamente al Cap 14 de Red antes de actualizar Web. ¡Y todo gracias a ti! Te debes sentir orgullosa (aunque quiza Lena te quiera matar). Nos vemos, chuli. Un besazo.

**Atery**: Awww, gracias por las lindas palabras. Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo.

**Hecate-san**: Hehe me alegra que te haya gustado el roce, aunque creo que para ellos fue aún mas electrico que a nosotros. Pero ves, tu me entiendes: la recompensa es mayor para los que sufren. El pobrecito de Roger no tiene la culpa de que todos ustedes prefieran a Hermione hehehe. Gracias por el abrazo. Aquí te envio otro de vuelta. Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien fuera de tu agrado.

**Mesouki**: Hola mi Agu. Un achunchón bien grande. Lol ¿Niño ingenuo? Hahaha lamentablemente, creo que tienes toda la razón.

**Askua**: Me alegro que te guste. Un hombre de verdad antepone la felicidad de quien ama antes de la de él. Solo recuerda, que el problema de Harry es que no se cree merecedor de ser amado, y el fic esta escrito desde su punto de vista. Ya veras porque te digo eso. ¡Cuidate tu tambien!

**Elisa**: Awww, me alegro que el capitulo anterior te emocionara tanto. La escena del "despierta, amor" fue inspirada por la escena en el Departamento de los Misterios al final de OOTP. No sabes cuanto me emociona el que digas que te tocó las fibras. –sniff- Espero que este capitulo no te desilusione. Bye, Elisa, y gracias por el apoyo.

**Aiosami**: Hehe no te preocupes. Se que da mucho problema. Te agradezco el apoyo. Me alegro que estes en expectativa acerca de los sueños. ¡Lo más importante es recordar que tienen significado! Espero que el capi 13 te haya gustado.

**Candy Granger**: Hehe pobre Roger. Otra que lo quiere matar. Solo te digo que las cosas buenas le vienen a los que tienen paciencia. Eso de que "Harry vio sangre y cosas mas pesadas en la cama de sus amigos," es que vio sangre y cosas que parecían vísceras y órganos y extremidades. Ewww... la explicación es peor. ¿Harry merece un besito de Hermione? Quizas lo obtenga.

**MakyChan**: Hahaha bueno, Hermione aclarará las dudas que tengas de su relación con Roger. LOL Me gusta que llames baboso a Harry. ¡Todo el mundo se da cuenta excepto él!

**Lizet**: Me alegro que te guste la historia. Bueno, la historia en total tendrá unos 18-19 capítulos, y me tardo aproximadamente tres semanas en actualizar. A veces un poco más, a veces un poco menos.

**Tania Stratman**: Saludos Tania. Primero que nada, gracias por las palabras alentadoras que me has dejado. Me alegra que te guste la historia. De la sugerencia que me diste, la he estado adoptando por los pasados 2 o 3 capítulos si no me equivoco. Ahora estaré más pendiente a eso. Hehe La historia va a paso de tortuga, pero recuerda que solamente cubre los eventos de cinco dias en la vida de los chicos. Estoy de acuerdo que la mayoria de los hombres no piensan como Harry en este fic, pero tambien entiendo que el psyche de Harry es un poco distinto, ya que para empezar el pobre no cree que se merece ser amado (algo que es clásico para las personas que han sufrido abuso en la niñez, como Harry a manos de los babosos Dursley).

Mmm... ¿cómo explicarte porque pienso que hay un triangulo Ron/Hermione/Harry? Bueno, no puedo entrar en detalles (porque nunca publicaría el capitulo), pero para mi es obvio que a Ron le gusta Hermione. Sin embargo, la manera en que se tratan no es muy saludable. Llamame idealista, pero nunca me han gustado las confrontaciones, ni los celos, ni los insultos ni los gritos, y hay que admitir que esos dos se han dicho sus cosas dolientes en los libros. Tiendo a leer las cosas entre líneas, por decirlo así, y por eso es que he llegado a pensar que Hermione le gusta Harry. Son los pequeños detalles, como cuando ella estuvo dispuesta en perder la amistad con él si eso significaba mantenerlo seguro (Firebolt – PoA), o como ella estuvo a su lado cuando nadie mas estaba (GoF), como ella le enseña los hechizos que terminan salvándole la vida (Accio, el direccional que utilizo para encontrar el camino por el laberinto), como ella se emociono cuando pensó que Harry iba a ser prefecto con ella, como sirvió de defensora de él (Skeeter/Quibbler/DA), como intentó detenerle de hacer algo estupido y, cuando vio que no podía pararle, estuvo dispuesta a arriesgar su vida a pesar de que sabia que era algo completamente estupido.

Acerca de Harry, admito que, hasta el momento, el ama a Hermione... pero no esta enamorado de ella. Por lo menos, no esta consciente de sentimientos mas alla de la profunda amistad. Sin embargo, eso puede cambiar. Y en eso estoy esperanzada, ya que como dije en el fic mediante mi amado Ron, creo que de los mejores amigos salen los mejores amantes. Llámame idealista, pero creo que lo de H/Hr es amor verdadero, aunque la misma Rowling decide no ir por ese camino.

Sé que esto no es realmente una explicación, pero pienso que algún día querrás leer el capitulo. Heheh Nuevamente, gracias por el apoyo. Un gran abrazo para ti también.

**Rowan Myfair**: Hahah gracias por la amenaza. ¡Me alegra que la historia te haya hecho reír! Siempre es bueno ponerle un poco de comedia a las cosas, porque así es la vida real. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo.

**Anónimo**: Gracias. Espero que te guste el nuevo tambien.

**Con amor,**

**Anasazi**


	14. A los ojos de un hipogrifo

**Capítulo 14: A los ojos de un hipogrifo**

"Harry¿estás b..."

"No quiero hablar del asunto, Ron."

Harry levantó la cabeza, despegando la barbilla de su pecho, y su mirada se perdió en los brillantes reflejos del lago. Había corrido a este lugar tan pronto como salió de la clase de Snape, y, juzgando por como el Sol se ponía detrás de las montañas, llevaba tres horas sentado bajo el árbol de haya, un solo pensamiento pulsando en su cabeza.

_'Nunca hubo una poción... nunca hubo una poción...'_

¿Quién podía pensar que tan directa declaración significaba que ya nada volvería a ser igual?

"¿Ni siquiera vendrás a comer algo?" Preguntó Ron con un suspiro.

"No tengo hambre," susurró Harry con voz ronca. No estaba mintiendo; su estómago estaba en tal estado que sabía que ningún alimento podría permanecer dentro.

"Mira Harry," escuchó la voz de Ginny decir, "creemos que hay algo que debes saber." Frunciendo el ceño, se volteó desganado para mirar a su mano derecha. No tan sorpresivamente, Ron se encontraba de pie con sus compañeros conspiradores a su lado a unos cuantos pasos del árbol.

"¡Que sorpresa! Si no son Fred, Daphne, Vilma y Shaggy. ¿Dónde dejaron a Scooby?" dijo Harry de manera sarcástica y cortante. Respiró profundamente, tratando de ignorar como sus pulmones ardían dolorosamente, antes de continuar, "Si están aquí para hablar acerca de lo que pasó en Pociones – que estoy seguro que Ron ya les dijo – ni se molesten. Ya sé que yo me metí a mí mismo en este problema."

"En realidad, parece que tuviste algo de ayuda," comenzó a decir Luna, quien metió la mano en el bolsillo de su capa y sacó un viejo libro con cubierta en piel. Cuidadosamente lo abrió, y comenzó a leer en voz alta a mitad de una página marcada, "La Poción de **Ardeo Candor**." Dándose cuenta que tenía la atención indivisa de Harry, la joven continuó su lectura.

_

* * *

__La Poción de Ardeo Candor_

_La poción de **Ardeo Candor**, también conocida como el **Elixir de la Brillante Lucidez**, se utiliza para traer a la mente consciente los asuntos más urgentes que se encuentran flotantes en el inconsciente personal. De esta manera, el mago o la bruja puede trabajar con estos asuntos utilizando una método lógico y empírico._

_Sin embargo, la poción de **Ardeo Candor** no debe ser usada frívolamente, ya que hay la posibilidad de efectos secundarios dañinos. Un mago que en una ocasión estuvo bajo los efectos de la poción lo comparó con "sentirse como un hombre que ha vivido con un pañuelo sobre sus ojos toda su vida, y repentinamente se lo quita durante en pleno solsticio de verano."_

_Las sensaciones de desorientación, confusión y violentos cambios de ánimo que podría causar este elixir pueden ser tan intensas que algunos han perdido la cordura permanentemente, mientras que otros han recurrido al suicidio para no tener que confrontar lo que se encontraba enterrado en su inconsciente. Sueños perturbadores y alucinaciones tampoco son poco comunes cuando te encuentras bajo los efectos de la poción._

_Si se encuentra tentado a utilizar esta poción para ganar una mayor comprensión de su persona, tenga mucho cuidado._

_Hay cosas que quizá no este listo para descubrir._

_Los ingredientes y las instrucciones para preparar este poderoso brebaje son las siguientes..._

* * *

El rostro de Harry se encontraba tan blanco como un papel mientras Luna aun leía de las instrucciones, y se le estaba haciendo difícil respirar.

La única diferencia entre el Philtrum Casses Amador y el Elixir de la Brillante Lucidez parecía ser 200 miligramos más de polvo de lirios.

_

* * *

No existe antídoto para el Ardeo Candor, y ningún hechizo ha sido capaz de curar al sujeto de sus efectos. Sin embargo, la poción deja de ejercer influencia cuando el mago o la bruja en cuestión acepte y entienda la noción ahora consciente._

* * *

Luna cerró el libro y lo colocó nuevamente en el bolsillo de su capa. "Encontramos eso en la biblioteca," explicó Neville.

"E hicimos inventario de los ingredientes para pociones de Ron," añadió Ginny, tomando a Neville de la mano.

Ron se acuclilló al lado de Harry antes de añadir, "Falta un poco mas de 200 miligramos de polvo de lirio." Tomando una piedrita del suelo, la tiró con fuerza hacia el lago, murmurando, "Lo siento, amigo."

"No es tu culpa," susurró Harry, sus uñas enterrándose inconscientemente en los músculos de sus muslos.

Lo que Luna acababa de leer explicaba todo... su repentina alegría y sus inesperados enojos, los enloquecedores celos cuando pensaba en Roger... las sensaciones de inmensa pérdida cuando ella rehusó sus avances la noche anterior... los torturantes pensamientos que lo plagaban cuando se imaginaba a Hermione con otro hombre. ¡Hasta las pensadillas tenían una razón de ser!

Casi perdía la cordura... y todo era un simple error.

"No sé tú, pero yo pienso que saber la verdad no es tan malo," dijo Luna con su acostumbrada calma.

"¿Has estado tomando del whisky de fuego de Ron¡El libro decía que continuaré sintiéndome como mierda hasta que _acepte y entienda la noción ahora consciente_¿Cómo diablos se supone que haga eso?" Gruñó Harry, molestó de que ella estuviera tan calmada cuando el se sentía como una rata atrapada en un laberinto.

"¿Qué tal si empiezas por _hacer_ algo en vez de solo quejarte?" sugirió Ron de manera parca. Harry le dio una mirada que haría que cualquier otro saliera corriendo.

No gustándole la dirección que la conversación estaba tomando, Ginny intentó un acercamiento más razonable. Acuclillándose al otro lado de Harry y descansando su mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde, la pelirroja dijo con suavidad, "Harry, estar enamorado de Hermione no será como estar enamorado de Cho."

"Grandioso. Gracias por recordarme lo malo que fue aquello," murmuró Harry, sus ojos enfocándose nuevamente en el lago, esperando que sus amigos tomaran la indirecta de que su presencia ya no era ni requerida ni deseada.

"Bueno, si no estas pensando en Cho¿cuál es el problema?" preguntó Neville con sorpresiva certeza.

Harry se levantó lentamente, aguantando los deseos de gritar. Respiró profundamente, trató de recordar el hecho de que estos eran sus mejores amigos, y que solo querían lo mejor para él.

Abriendo sus ojos, miró a cada uno de ellos antes de decir en voz clara, "Les he tratado de explicar: Hermione es mi mejor amiga. MI.MEJOR.AMIGA. ¡Estar ENAMORADO de ella lo cambia todo! Ya no seremos Harry y Hermione, mejores amigos, compañeros, y fieles camaradas. Seremos el Niño-Que-Vivió y ¡La-Chica-Qué-No-Tiene-La-Mas-Mínima-Idea¡Es una receta para el desastre!"

"Para ser alguien que se ha enfrentado a Señor Tenebroso en tantas ocasiones," comenzó a decir Ron sin una onza de humor, "eres más cobarde que Gilderoy Lockhart." A todos los tomó de sorpresa, incluyendo a Harry.

"¡No soy cobarde!" Respondió el ojiverde.

"¡Sí lo eres!" contestó Ron con absoluta certeza. Con una calma que irritaba a Harry, el pelirrojo continuó, "Reconozco lo que sientes porque me pasó a mí también. Conoces a Hermione tan bien que crees que conoces todo lo que hay que saber sobre ella y todo lo hay que saber sobre ti con ella... eso es lo que cambia el amor." Ron caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia Harry antes de decir, "No tienes miedo de hacerle daño porque sabes que nunca podrías hacerle daño... ¡tienes miedo de que ella te haga daño!"

"Ya me esta haciendo daño," murmuró Harry a la defensiva.

"¡Por tu culpa!" dijo Ron con convicción.

Las manos curvándose en puños, Harry dijo entre dientes, "¿Y por qué¿Por qué es mi bendita culpa?"

"Porque rehúsas aceptar lo que todos saben," dijo Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza suavemente.

"¿Y qué demonios es lo que todos saben?" Preguntó Harry sarcásticamente, sus ojos divagando nuevamente hacia la tranquilidad del lago.

"Que Hermione y tú están hechos el uno para el otro."

Harry volteó la cabeza hacia Ron instantáneamente. Esta era la segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos que Ron había logrado sorprenderlo.

"¿Nos pueden dar un poco de privacidad?" Ron murmuró a Luna, Ginny y Neville, "los veré adentro." Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla como despedida, y lentamente ella, Neville y Ginny comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo.

Ron los miró por unos momentos antes de devolverle su atención a Harry. El chico de los ojos esmeralda aún miraba a Ron como si este le hubiese dado una bofetada. "¿D-d-d-de qué estas hablando?" tartamudeo Harry.

Ron dio otro paso hacia su amigo y colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven, "Estoy hablando de lo que todos han estado hablando desde hace años, Harry. ¿Por qué tú crees que Cho te dejó como si fueras leproso¿Por que crees que Krum estaba celoso de ti y no de mí¿Por que crees que Rita Skeeter escribió que Hermione era tu novia y todo el mundo se lo creyó¿Por que crees que le dejaste de gustar a Ginny después que ella y Mione se hicieron buenas amigas?...

¿Por que crees que yo deje mi capricho con Hermione?"

"¿Huh?" balbuceó Harry, mirando a su amigo con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa en el rostro.

La boca de Ron se contorsionó en una mueca, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras decía, "¡Por el amor de Dios, Harry¡A veces eres más tonto que un gusamoco!"

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, deslizando las manos por su salvaje cabello. ¡No podía creer lo que Ron le estaba diciendo¿Cómo puede ser que él no supiera eso? Caminó hacia la orilla del río hasta que pudo ver su reflejo sobre las oscuras aguas.

"¿Tú... tú estabas enamorado de Hermione?" finalmente dijo Harry después de encontrar su voz.

"No sé si era amor. Pero me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho, mucho, mucho. Quizás si estaba enamorado... ya es muy tarde para averiguarlo," contestó Ron con sinceridad.

"¿Le... le dijiste?" susurró Harry.

"No me moleste," Ron se encogió de hombros, metiendo las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón. El pelirrojo levantó la vista hasta que sus ojos se posaron en el horizonte antes de decir, "¿Quieres saber por que no me moleste?" Harry asintió vagamente.

Ron caminó hacia al lago hasta que se encontró parado al lado de su mejor amigo antes de decir, "Porque muy dentro de mí ya sabia que ella nunca podría sentir por mí lo que yo sentía por ella... porque pensé... y aún lo pienso... que ella esta enamorada de ti."

"¿P-p-por qué... por qué piensas eso?"

Ron soltó una gran exhalación y esperó unos momentos antes de contestar, "La manera en que te mira... la manera en que coloca su mano sobre tu brazo cuando te habla... como siempre esta lista para perdonarte cuando te comportas como un verdadero idiota... como siempre esta a tu lado, pase lo que pase... las sonrisas que reserva solo para ti... la manera en que se vuelva loca de preocupación por tu bienestar." Una sonrisa se coló en las esquinas de la boca de Ron antes de decir, "¿Quieres que siga?"

'_¿Ella... ella esta enamorada de mí?'_

"No... no lo esta. Sí, ella me quiere... mucho... porque ella es mi amiga... y los amigos se tienen cariño. Eso es todo," balbuceó Harry.

"Estas delirando," Ron dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza impacientemente.

Las manos de Harry temblaban mientras decía, "Y... y... y... ¿cómo puedo saber si en realidad estoy enamorado de ella? Quizás solo estoy confundido... quizás como ella es mi mejor amiga y... y soy emocionalmente dependiente de ella... bueno, quizás este confundiendo el hecho de que la quiero como una amiga con la fantasía de estar enamorado de ella. Luna dijo que la poción causaba confusión ¿o no?"

Ron habló en voz clara, "Déjame preguntarte algo, amigo. Cuando miras a Hermione a los ojos... ¿sientes que conoces todo lo que hay que conocer de ella¿Todos sus sueños¿Todos sus pensamientos¿Todos sus deseos? Y, a la misma vez, piensas que ella es un misterio... algo que quieres conocer... explorar... ¿un tesoro que necesitas descubrir?"

"Sí," susurró Harry, sintiendo como le comenzaba a temblar todo el cuerpo.

"Cuando te toma de la mano... ¿sientes que has encontrado a quien estará a tu lado por el resto de tu vida¿La que nunca te dejará caer¿La que te da la fuerza para continuar no importa cuan loca e injusta se vuelva la vida?" Preguntó Ron.

"Sí," Harry gimió.

"¿Te hace reír¿Te hace llorar¿Quieres rodearla con tus brazos y nunca dejarle ir?"

"Sí... sí... sí..." susurró Harry sin aliento mientras miraba los últimos rayos de sol desaparecer detrás de las montañas.

Ron esbozó una gran sonrisa y, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su compañero, declaró, "Entonces, tengo noticias para ti." Esperó a que Harry volteara la cabeza para mirarla antes de continuar.

"Verdaderamente estas locamente enamorado de Hermione."

Harry suspiró, dejando caer su cabeza hasta que la barbilla descansaba sobre el pecho. No había manera de no poder enfrentar ese hecho.

'_Estoy enamorado de Hermione... estoy enamorado de Hermione... estoy enamorado de...'_

"Harry, escúchame," solicitó Ron con suavidad. Harry levantó la cabeza para ver que ya Ron no sonreía, pero que su expresaba el hecho de que le hablaba con el corazón en la mano.

"Soy muy feliz con Luna, y estar enamorado de ella me ha demostrado que en realidad nunca estuve enamorado de Hermione. Pero siempre me he preguntado... ¿qué tal si era cierto¿Qué tal si Hermione estaba enamorada de mí¿Qué tal si ella era con quien yo estaba destinado a estar?"

Descansando su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, Ron dijo, "No quieres pasar el resto de tu vida preguntándote, amigo."

Ambos desviaron la mirada al mismo tiempo, sus miradas perdidas en lo poco que podían ver de la luna en la superficie del lago. Ya las palabras no eran necesarias. Ron ya había hecho su jugada, y ahora le llegaba el turno a Harry para tomar el siguiente paso.

Después de unos minutos, Ron le dio otra palmada en el hombro a Harry y dijo, "Me tengo que ir. Ya es hora de ponerme el maldito disfraz. ¿Vendrás a la fiesta luego?"

"No estoy seguro," dijo Harry con honestidad, mirando el reflejo de un ruiseñor que volaba sobre el agua.

"Bueno, te veré luego," dijo Ron, un extraño tono de tristeza colándose en su voz mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia el castillo. Se había alejado bastante antes de escuchar nuevamente la voz de Harry.

"¿DE VERDAD CREES QUE HERMIONE ESTA ENAMORADA DE MÍ?"

Ron soltó una carcajada y, volteándose, respondió con voz fuerte, "¡TE DIO UN KIT PARA CUIDAR ESCOBAS, HARRY¡SI ESO NO ES AMOR, NO SÉ LO QUE ES!"

Harry le devolvió una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, sus anteojos temporalmente reflejando la luz de la luna, "Gracias, Ron... por todo," dijo.

Dándole una reverencia dramática, Ron dijo, "Es mi deber, compañero." Asintió hacia Harry antes de darse la vuelta y resumir su camino hacia el castillo.

Bajo la luz de la luna llena, Harry recorrió los patios de Hogwarts, sus pensamientos perdidos en la poción, los eventos de la pasada semana, y la conversación que acababa de tener con Ron.

¿Acaso su mejor amigo tenía razón¿Le debería decir a Hermione lo que sentía¿Acaso tenía una oportunidad con ella después de todo?

¿Podría ella estar también enamorado de él?

No fue hasta que se encontró parado frente a la casita de Hagrid que se dio cuenta que sus piernas lo habían llevado hasta el cercado de Buckbeak, el lugar que el hipogrifo había llamado hogar desde el comienzo del sexto año de Harry.

La masiva bestia caminaba lánguidamente por el rancho, aleteando ocasionalmente, y tratando de atrapar a los pequeños pajarillos que volaban cerca de él como para tentarlo. Estaba solo; se había acostumbrado de tal manera a la interacción con humanos que ya no estaba preparado para vivir con otros hipogrifos.

"Hola, Buckbeak," llamó suavemente Harry. Buckbeak volteó la cabeza y posó sus ojos amarillos en Harry. El hipogrifo comenzó a caminar hacia él. En una reacción impulsiva, Harry brincó sobre el cercado de madera y se encontró con la criatura a mitad de camino.

Harry hizo una reverencia, y espero hasta que Buckbeak bajó su cabeza como respuesta. Entonces, el chico se incorporó y cerró la distancia entre ambos, acariciando las plumas de su cuello. Por un momento, sus propios problemas fueron olvidados cuando esos ojos amarillos se posaron en los suyos.

No sabía específicamente el porqué, pero siempre que cruzaba la mirada con Buckbeak, se sentía calmado, seguro, en paz, como si la criatura hubiese sido enviada para cuidar sobre él. Muchas veces se imaginaba que Sirius se había sentido de la misma manera cuando miraba los ojos de Buckbeak, y esa simple idea era lo suficiente como para hacerle sonreír.

"¿Cómo estas amigo¿Hagrid te esta cuidando bien?" Preguntó Harry con voz suave. Hablarle a Buckbeak era un habito que había aprendido de Hermione. El chico no sabía si la criatura le entendía o no, pero eso era lo menos importante.

El hipogrifo asintió levemente, dando un fuerte aleteo. Harry estaba por abrir la boca para despedirse de su amigo cuando algo extraño lo detuvo.

Una imagen de mucha estima.

Una memoria olvidada.

En esos ojos que brillaban como el sol.

Fue en el verano después de su quinto año. Había pasado solo tres semanas en casa de los Dursley, donde fue sometido a un nuevo nivel de abuso. Y esta vez, Harry no luchó para atrás. Fue la misma Petunia Dursley quien contactó a los miembros de la Orden y les informó que Harry rehusaba salir de su habitación, y que hasta ella temía por el bienestar del chico. Él aún no sabe si su tía hizo eso porque en realidad se preocupaba por él o porque tenía miedo de lo que la Orden le haría si algo le pasaba a él, pero fuera como fuera, había funcionado.

Lupin lo había llevado a Grimmauld número 12. Harry había heredado la casa cuando Sirius murió, pero Lupin era encargado del lugar hasta que Harry fuera un adulto.

Las cosas fueron de mal a peor.

Harry buscó refugio en la habitación que alguna vez le había pertenecido a la madre de Sirius, y ahora era el hogar de Buckbeak. Al hipogrifo, quien aun se estaba recuperando del ala herida por Kreacher, parecía no importarle la compañía; Harry pensaba que se beneficiaba de estar en un lugar donde nadie estaba constantemente tratando de hablarle de lo que sucedió esa noche en el Ministerio de Magia.

El problema era que... después que entró... rehusó salir.

Y las horas se convirtieron en días... y su entorno se baño de negro... y cayó en un sueño despierto.

* * *

**Grimmauld #12  
Verano después del Quinto Año**

"Alohamora"

La puerta del cuarto de Buckbeak se abrió, inundando la oscura y polvorienta habitación con inoportuna luz. El hipogrifo levantó la cabeza y soltó un gemido suave, desconsolado, antes de acostarse nuevamente en el piso.

Sentando en una esquina con su espalda recostada contra la pared, Harry cerró los ojos, temporalmente cegado por la inesperada luz. Como si la voz no hubiese sido lo suficiente como para determinar la identidad del intruso, el aroma a lavanda y vainilla que le acompañaba penetró la pestilencia de su santuario.

"Hermione," susurró Harry roncamente. Su voz sonaba extraña hasta a sus propios oídos, honda y brusca por no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales en sabe-Dios-cuanto-tiempo. Escuchó sus delicados pasos mientras ella se acercaba lentamente hasta que se paró frente a él.

"Hola Harry," fue lo primero que Hermione dijo ese día. Sonaba débil y cansada, y no tan diferente de cómo él se sentía. No era de mucho consuelo.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que ibas a Toscana con tus padres," el chico preguntó, no molestándose en abrir los ojos. Mientras menos la viera, mejor.

"Vine a verte," fue su honesta contestación.

Harry se rió sin una onza de humor, "Bueno, ya me viste. Te puedes ir. Espero que disfrutes tus vacaciones."

"No voy a ninguna parte, Harry," contestó Hermione en un tono de voz que dejaba claro que hablaba muy en serio. Sintió como ella se puso de cuclillas frente a él, su rodilla rozando contra la de él.

"Me parece que has estado hablando con Lupin," gruño Harry, demostrando la molestia con la intervención de su guardián.

"¿Y¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Su amiga suavemente contestó. Harry comenzaba a molestarse con ella también. ¿Por qué no podían dejarle solo?

"Para ser un hombre que no habla mucho, Lupin tiene una boca grande... para comerte mejor, supongo," replicó Harry, tratando de esconderse detrás de una sonrisa cínica. Le brincaban los ojos detrás de los párpados; él quería verla, quería asegurarse que estuviera mejor, y simultáneamente, jamás quería volver a posar los ojos sobre ella.

"Está preocupado por ti... también lo está Dumbledore... y Ron... y todos los Weasley... y también lo estoy yo," susurró Hermione en una voz irritantemente paciente. La escuchó moverse y, al siguiente momento, sintió la delicada mano de su amiga sobre la piel de su antebrazo.

Sintió como si lo estuvieran quemando con hielo seco.

Inmediatamente, Harry liberó su brazo del agarre de la chica. Hermione respiró profundamente, pero no intentó tocarle nuevamente.

"No tienes nada de que preocuparte. Estoy bien," murmuró bruscamente, dejando caer su cabeza hasta que la barbilla le tocó el pecho. Estaba tan débil... tan cansado... Solo quería dormir... y nunca despertar.

"¿De verdad? Lo ultimo que escuche es que apenas has comido y dormido desde que estás aquí. Rehúsas hablar con Remus. Y no has salido de esta habitación desde hace cuatro días... Así que perdóname si estoy en desacuerdo con que no hay nada de que preocuparse."

Harry abrió los ojos por primera vez desde que ella había entrado a la habitación de Buckbeak. Lo que vio le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Aún cuando estaba vestida con un sweater color verde y pantalones de mezclilla negros, no había nada relajado en su postura. Había perdido peso desde que se habían dicho adiós en la estación del tren, y los rizos marrones que rodeaban su rostro hacían nada para suavizar los oscuros círculos debajo de sus ojos... esos dulces ojos color caramelo que estaban enrojecidos con muchas noches sin dormir y brillantes con lágrimas no derramadas.

Nunca cruzó la mente Harry que él se veía diez veces peor.

"Déjame solo, Hermione. Por favor," susurró Harry, hablando con honestidad por primera vez. Ojos verdes conectaron con los de ella y, por un momento, él pensó que se le concedería el deseo.

"Sabes que no lo haré," ella contestó. Harry respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control. ¿Qué podía hacer para hacerles entender que solo quería que le dejaran solo?

Un silencio pesado prosiguió, donde el único sonido que se escuchaba eran los ruidos de sus respiraciones y el fuerte ronquido procedente de Buckbeak. Hermione finalmente penetró el silencio con un suave, "Harry, tenemos que hablar."

"Si es acerca de las tareas, ni te molestes," murmuró débilmente Harry. Parecía estar mas interesado en una mancha en su camisa blanca que en la presencia de su amiga. Por supuesto, era una mentira; su visita era como una piedra que caía en el agua. Había causado una reacción en cadena en él de emociones que prefería no enfrentar.

"No es acerca de las tareas," ella suspiró, "para decirte la verdad, ni las he comenzado."

"Ya veo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo."

"Quiero hablar acerca de lo que paso en el Departamento de los Misterios... quiero hablarte sobre Sirius," dijo ella.

"No gastes tu saliva, Hermione. Estoy seguro que ya he escuchado todo lo que me tienes que decir," susurró Harry, su creciente enojo evidente en su voz.

"Ya no es tu decisión, Harry," replicó cansadamente Hermione.

Harry levantó la cabeza un poco y, mirándole con una expresión de incredulidad, le preguntó, "¿También me van a quitar el derecho a decidir?"

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, su mentón endurecido de manera resoluta, "No, Harry. Tú hiciste eso solo. ¿Acaso crees que esto es lo que quería Sirius para ti?"

El rostro de Harry se contorsionó con una desagradable y sarcástica sonrisa cuando cerró sus ojos. Recostándose nuevamente contra la pared, contestó, "Bueno, él es bienvenido a venir aquí y decírmelo."

Su cabeza se viró hacia un lado con gran fuerza cuando un _crack_ resonó en la habitación. La mejilla le ardía como si cientos de pequeñas agujas le estuvieran penetrando. Solo cuando abrió los ojos, Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Hermione le acababa de dar una bofetada.

La mirada del ojiverde quemaba cuando le preguntó entre dientes, "¿Por qué carajo hiciste eso?"

Los ojos color caramelo de la chica mostraban igual fiereza mientras bajaba su mano enrojecida y contestaba, "¡Para ver si te podía devolver a tus sentidos¡Para ver si demostrabas una reacción propia de alguien que esta vivo!"

El joven se empujó de la pared hasta que se encontró sentado sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo casi chocando contra el de ella. Su rostro estaba a apenas una pulgada del de la chica cuando escupió, "¿Quieres una reacción de mi parte? De acuerdo."

Harry se levantó del suelo y violentamente la agarró por el brazo, levantándole de mala gana. Hermione soltó un gemido de dolor antes de morderse el labio; el agarre que tenía en su brazo le estaba cortando la circulación, y él no daba señales de que la dejaría ir.

El chico comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo al halarla por el brazo con fuerza. Ella se resistió al intentar sentarse en el suelo, pero Harry utilizó su brazo libre para agarrarla por la cintura y levantarla del suelo, mientras ella soltaba patadas al aire en un intento por liberarse.

Buckbeak chilló con fuerza, levantándose del piso hasta que se encontraba parado en sus dos patas traseras. Su cabeza tocaba el techo, creando un espectáculo verdaderamente intimidante al comenzar a aletear sus gigantescas alas.

El arranque del hipogrifo sirvió para distraer a Harry, quien falló en darse cuenta de que la mano de Hermione estaba alcanzando su bolsillo trasero hasta que fue muy tarde. Al siguiente momento, la escuchó susurrar el hechizo que provocó que la puerta a la habitación se cerrará con un sonido estruendoso justo antes de alcanzar la salida, bañando la habitación en sombras. Él le soltó la cintura para agarrar la perilla; la puerta no cedía.

Le trillaron los dientes a Harry cuando recordó que había dejado su varita en su baúl... el baúl que aún estaba en la casa.

Sus ojos verdes se aferraron a la puerta como si la estuviera tratando de abrir solamente con su fuerza de voluntad. Luego de algunos momentos donde solo se escuchaban sus agitadas respiraciones y el casquillo de los talones de Buckbeak, Harry finalmente susurró roncamente, "Abre la puerta, Hermione."

"Solo si sales conmigo," la chica contestó sin aliento, todavía apretando la varita con fuerza en su mano. Trató de liberarse del agarre que Harry tenía en su brazo, pero él rehusaba dejarla libre.

Harry volteó la cabeza para mirarla, y Hermione no pudo evitar el pequeño grito de asombro que salio de sus labios entreabiertos. Nunca había visto esa mirada tan amenazadora, ni siquiera cuando pelearon lado a lado en el Ministerio aquella terrible noche. Ella escuchó la orden que salió entre los dientes del chico, "¡Abre la JODIDA PUERTA!"

"¡NO LO HARÉ¡NO HASTA QUE ME PROMETAS QUE SALDRÁS CONMIGO!" Contestó Hermione. Casi se arrepintió cuando lo voy levantar la mano como si fuera a golpearla, pero el golpe nunca llegó. En vez de eso, hizo un puño con su mano antes de darle un fuerte golpe a la puerta, encolerizado. Apenas se dio cuenta de que pedacitos de madera habían penetrado la piel de sus nudillos.

La mirada de Harry se prendió a la de Hermione, ambos aún parados al lado de la puerta. La cara y los ojos del chico estaban rojos de la rabia, pero no dijo nada, ni tampoco la dejo ir. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la joven, y no pudo mas que morderse el labio impulsivamente. "Harry... por favor," logró susurrar, levantando la mano para tratar de acariciar la mejilla de su amigo, pero él finalmente reaccionó, soltándole el brazo y empujándola violentamente contra la puerta.

Buckbeak soltó otro estremecedor chillido, dando un golpe con su talón izquierdo amenazadoramente. Ignorando el nuevo arranque del hipogrifo, Harry se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, finalmente sentándose contra la pared al lado del amontonado heno de Beaky. Cerró los ojos a medias y, mirando a la chica debajo de sus pestañas, comenzó a buscar en su cansado cerebro alguna manera de poderla sacar de su santuario.

"No voy a irme," dijo Hermione, adivinando certeramente su tren de pensamiento, frotando su brazo en el lugar donde Harry la había agarrado, sus ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Él le creyó; había visto esa expresión resoluta en su rostro anteriormente. Ella no se echaría para atrás.

Tampoco lo haría él.

"De acuerdo," el chico contestó en un susurró que llegó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, "¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Haz como quieras. ¡Pero no voy hablar de... de lo que paso¿Entiendes?"

Hermione continuó acariciando su brazo dolido, su mentón levantado orgullosamente. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza. Harry vio como Hermione metió su varita en el bolsillo de donde la había sacado antes de recostarse contra la pared. Suavemente, la chica se deslizó hasta el suelo, cruzando sus largas piernas frente a sí.

Solo en ese momento fue que Buckbeak se volvió a acostar en el suelo, cruzando sus talones frente a él y descansando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta de que había derivado un perverso placer al comprende que le había herido al agarrarla tan fuerte. ¿Por qué? Él nunca había sido ese tipo de persona.

Encontró una razón: tenía que traerla de vuelta a sus sentidos, hacerla ver que, de una manera u otra, ella necesitaba alejarse de él... por su propio bien. ¿Cómo una chica tan inteligente no se daba cuenta de esa simple verdad?

Él cerró los ojos y tomó un trémulo respiro. Lentamente, bloqueó el olor a ella... sus sonidos... su presencia... hasta que se cayó en ese maravilloso estado que había descubierto unas semanas antes, un lugar que existía entre el sueño y el despertar, donde el tiempo y el espacio no tenían importancia, donde no conocía la diferencia entre la noche y el día... y el bien y el mal... y la vida y la muerte.

Era el nirvana.

Era la nada.

Era lo que más deseaba.

La próxima vez que Harry abrió los ojos, instintivamente sabía que muchas horas habían pasado. No podía escuchar a Hermione, y inútilmente pensó que ella finalmente se había cansado de él y le había dejado solo. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, una sorpresiva estampa le estaba esperando.

Hermione estaba arrodillada frente a Buckbeak, alcanzando con su mano para acariciar sus grises plumas. Continuó acariciando a la criatura con inimaginable ternura, hasta que el malherido hipogrifo levantó la cabeza y soltó un triste gemido.

Harry miró maravillado como Buckbeak recostaba su rostro sobre la mano de su amiga, sus ojos dorados mirando con intensidad a la joven. Hermione también parecía estar bajo los efectos de un hechizo, porque acercó su rostro aún mas a la peligrosa criatura y, rodeando su ancho cuello con los brazos, descansó su frente sobre el suave plumaje.

Él descubrió que la boca de ella se estaba moviendo. Las palabras eran ininteligibles para él, apenas alcanzando un susurro, pero, sorpresivamente, Buckbeak parecía entenderla, juzgando por los suaves ruidos que hacía.

Las lagrimas ya corrían libremente por sus pálidas mejillas mientras continuaba hablándole a la poderosa criatura. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que Harry había regresado de su trance hasta que él habló.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" él preguntó bruscamente. Pasó su lengua por sus secos labios, pero no sirvió de mucho. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tomado agua.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y se recostó para atrás sobre sus piernas, extrañada de que él le hubiese dirigido la palabra. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Abriendo los ojos nuevamente y fijando su miranda sobre el chico, respondió, "Estoy hablando con él."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Harry con verdadera curiosidad.

"Porque tú no eres el único que perdió alguien que amaba," Hermione tranquilamente respondió. Se limpió las mejillas con la manga de su sweater y, cuando volvió a mirarle, Harry había volteado el rostro, su mirada ahora perdida en algún punto de la pared frente a él.

Un extraño gruñido hizo eco en la habitación, y Harry se dio cuenta de que provenía del estómago de Hermione. Trató de obligarse a no darle importancia, pensando que era su propia maldita culpa por ser tan terca... pero la verdad era que si le importaba. Él estaba acostumbrado a pasar días sin alimento; después de 15 años con los Dursleys no le quedó más opción. Pero sabía que ella no estaba acostumbrada, y le dolía el pensar que ella estuviera pasando necesidad.

"Es tarde," dijo Harry, aún evitando mirarle, "debes tener hambre."

"Lo estoy... y mucho," contestó ella con honestidad.

"Hay comida abajo," él ofreció.

"¿Irás conmigo?" preguntó Hermione suavemente. Él sacudió su cabeza como respuesta.

"Entonces, no me moveré de aquí," ella contestó, su mano acariciando debajo del pico de Buckbeak.

Harry flexionó sus nudillos nuevamente. Ella iba a hacer esto más difícil de lo que tenía que ser. "Al menos coge tu varita y haz aparecer algo de la cocina," sugirió el joven.

"¿Comerás conmigo?" preguntó Hermione con gentileza.

"No tengo hambre, Hermione," él contestó automáticamente.

"Si tú no vas a comer, yo tampoco comeré," respondió Hermione, devolviendo su atención al lesionado hipogrifo.

Harry ya no aguantaba más. Volteando la cabeza para mirarla, gritó, "¡Por Merlín, Hermione¡Ya deja de ser tan terca y vete de aquí!"

Para su decepción, ella simplemente levantó la ceja y, sonriendo irónicamente, dijo, "¿Terca? Siempre habla quien menos puede."

El chico se mordió la lengua antes de que salieran de su boca todas las palabras vulgares en su lengua materna. Haciendo lo mejor que podía para controlar su irritabilidad, trató de hacerle entender, "Escúchame... ¡aún estas débil por la maldición de Doholov! Necesitas mantenerte fuerte y descansar mucho. Por favor, Hermione, te lo suplico... ¡déjame solo¡Vete con tus padres y no regreses! Solo vas a sufrir más si te quedas."

"¿De verdad te importa mi bienestar, Harry?"

La respuesta de la joven le sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía ella dudar eso? Él moriría por ella... él estaba muriendo por ella... por todos ellos.

"Sabes la contestación ha esa pregunta."

Apenas podía ver esos ojos color chocolate, pero sentía el peso de su mirada en cada fibra de su piel, penetrándole hasta el alma. La intensidad de esa mirada contrastaba intensamente con su suave contestación, "Entonces, piensa en esto... si yo me estuviera comportando como tú lo estas haciendo ahora... si estuviera escondiéndome en un cuarto oscuro, ahogándome en mi dolor, alejando a todos mientras mi cuerpo se deshace... ¿me dejarías?"

"Hermione..."

"¿Me dejarías?"

Era la primera vez desde su llegada que Harry no tenía una sarcástica contestación para responderle.

"Eso pensé," dijo Hermione en voz baja. Buckbeak soltó otro sombrío gemido. Ella se acercó nuevamente a la criatura y, para la sorpresa de Harry, le plantó un tierno beso entre los ojos. Finalmente se levantó y caminó de vuelta hacia la puerta mientras Buckbeak descansaba su cabeza sobre el suelo, dando una extraña sensación de finalmente estar en paz.

Hermione se quitó el sweater antes de recostarse sobre la puerta y deslizarse al piso. Vestía una simple camisilla blanca sin mangas que ahora revelaba la enrojecida marca hecha por la mano de Harry en su brazo.

"Perdóname..."

Ella le miró, inclinando la cabeza hacía el lado en confusión.

"... por haberte agarrado tan fuerte. No quería... No quería hacerte daño," terminó diciendo Harry, su voz apenas cruzando al otro lado de la habitación.

Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, Hermione finalmente asintió con la cabeza en señal de que estaba perdonado. Pasaron los siguientes minutos en el ahora cómodo silencio acompañado por los ronquidos de la criatura que ahora dormía tranquilamente en medio del cuarto. Repentinamente, Hermione estiro los brazos hacia arriba, bostezando ruidosamente y provocando que la orilla de la camisa se levantara. Harry se hizo consciente de que su mejor amiga en realidad había perdido mucho peso. Su estómago se contrajo; era su culpa.

"Puedes irte a la cama," ofreció Harry, asintiendo hacia el sucio colchón en la esquina opuesta. No era mucho, pero era el único mueble en la habitación que se podría considerar remotamente cómodo.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza cansadamente, "Esta bien, Harry... mejor tú coges la cama."

Para la sorpresa de la chica, Harry utilizó las manos para levantarse del suelo. No tenía mucho balance, obviamente mareado por la falta de comida y agua y descanso. Uso la pared para recuperar el balance y, cuando el cuarto se dejo de mover, comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Él se detuvo cuando ya estaba frente a Hermione, extendiendo la mano hacia ella mientras daba una simple orden, "Ven a la cama."

Ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo a través de las cortinas de sus largas pestañas.

"Por favor... hazlo por mí," suplicó Harry. Hermione finalmente levantó el brazo y le tomó de la mano. La ayudó a levantarse del suelo, y hasta la tuvo que abrazar contra su cuerpo por un segundo cuando parecía que se iba a caer. Eso fue lo suficiente como para mostrarle cuanto la había extrañado. Respirando su aroma al tener su rostro enterrado entre los rizos de su amiga, Harry se sintió cálido y tranquilo por primera vez durante ese verano. Dando un paso hacia atrás y sacudiendo la cabeza como para tratar de sacar tales pensamientos de su cabeza, Harry delicadamente haló a Hermione hacia el colchón.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Harry la empujó suavemente hasta que ella se encontró sentada al borde de la cama. Sin decir una palabra, él se arrodilló frente a Hermione, rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas cuando miró hacia los pies de la chica, lentamente deshaciendo los cordones de sus zapatos. Finalmente le quitó el calzado y los puso a un lado.

Harry no miró hacia arriba cuando sintió la mano de Hermione sobre su mejilla, la misma mejilla que ella había golpeado hace tantas horas atrás. La mano se sentía suave y calida, refrescante y delicada, sobre su piel, y tan tranquilizante como la esencia de murtlap.

"Eres tan buena persona, Harry..." susurró Hermione, acariciando la mejilla de su amigo con ternura. Él cerró los ojos, acercando su rostro aún más a la mano de la chica, dejando que la extraña sensación de seguridad que ese gesto provocaba en él inundara sus sentidos. Ella se acercó aún mas y, con ojos brillantes, dijo, "¿Te das cuenta de cuanto nos importas¿De cuanto te queremos¿De cuanto nos duele verte sufrir?"

Eso lo despertó; quererle era ser sentenciado a muerte. No dejará que nadie más caiga a la eterna oscuridad en su nombre.

Harry la agarró por el antebrazo y la empujó, rompiendo el contacto entre ambos, porque lo que había sido una caricia reconfortante ahora le quemaba. "Buenas noches, Hermione," murmuró entre dientes, levantándose del suelo, y caminando hacia su lugar al lado del hipogrifo.

"Buenas noches, Harry," ella suspiró, su voz pesada con agotamiento y amargura. La chica se acostó en la polvorienta cama y cerró los ojos mientras Harry se sentaba nuevamente en el suelo.

El tiempo pasó como pasa la eternidad en un segundo, donde Harry solo miraba la figura de Hermione, ya entregada a los brazos de Morfeo, capturando mentalmente la manera en que el cabello le caía sobre los ojos, la manera en que el pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiro que tomaba, y el sonido de sus suaves ronquidos.

Él deseaba tanto el caminar hasta la cama y descansar la cabeza sobre el pecho de la chica, escuchar los latidos de su corazón, asegurarse de que estuviera viva y creer, aunque fuera por un segundo, que lo que había pasado en el Departamento de los Misterios fue solo una pesadilla, y que mañana por la mañana, bajaría para desayunar con una saludable Hermione y un feliz Sirius.

Harry cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza cansadamente. Nuevamente, Harry cayó voluntariamente en el abismo, una eterna fosa donde nada existía. El lugar que había llamado _hogar_ por el último mes.

Un gemido. Un sollozo.

Sin saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia el colchón, solo para encontrar a Hermione doblada en posición fetal, con las manos sobre el vientre, gimiendo casi imperceptiblemente mientras lágrimas silenciosas mojaban sus mejillas.

El pánico lo agarró de inmediato. "Hermione¿qué sucede?" Preguntó Harry mientras se levantaba, casi cayendo nuevamente al suelo por la debilidad. Caminó lentamente hacia ella, usando la pared para aguantarse, hasta que colapsó sobre sus rodillas frente a ella. Harry alcanzó con la mano y movió el cabello de la chica de su ahora humedecida frente. Sus ojos continuaron recorriendo el cuerpo de su amiga hasta que se dio cuenta de que las manos de Hermione agarraban su estómago como si quisiera atravesar piel y carne y alcanzar adentro.

Finalmente comprendió lo que le estaba sucediendo a su amiga. Era la maldición... el hechizo de Antonin Dolohov.

Hermione abrió los ojos, pero parecía incapaz de enfocarlos en el chico arrodillado al lado del colchón. "Esta bien, Harry... la Señora... ugh... la Señora Pomfrey dijo que... que esto pasaría de vez en... ahhh... de vez en cuando," suspiró la joven con voz entrecortada.

"¿Qué puedo hacer?" imploró Harry.

"Ven aquí," gimió ella, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo hacia ella. Él brincó sobre el cuerpo de la chica y se acostó de costado al lado de ella, su frente rozando la espalda de Hermione. Harry levantó la cabeza y la recostó sobre su mano izquierda mientras ella llevó la mano que aún tenía agarrada hacia su espalda baja, finalmente soltándola, "Haz presión con tu puño; eso ayuda con los calambres."

Las manos de la joven regresaron a su estómago mientras el chico utilizaba su puño para frotar su espalda baja. Fuera del gemido ocasional, Hermione permaneció en silencio, y, si no fuera por la brillantez de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, él no se hubiese dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Harry también quería llorar. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar que se mordió el labio inferior con tal fuerza que pronto la boca de le lleno del sabor metálico de su propia sangre.

Ella estaba sufriendo tanto... y era todo por su culpa.

Lentamente, la crisis de Hermione pasó, y finalmente la chica soltó un tembloroso suspiro y se dio la vuelta, acostándose boca arriba al lado del chico. Sus miradas se cruzaron antes de que los ojos de Harry bajaran por el cuerpo de su amiga y para detenerse sobre su vientre. Recordó esa luz púrpura que le había atravesado justo antes de ella caer. Un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando descansó su mano derecha sobre dicho vientre. Pensó que el corazón se le iba a partir en pedazos cuando sintió como los intestinos de su amiga se movían bajo su mano, como una gigantesca serpiente buscando escapar atravesando la suave piel.

Nunca había deseado tan agudamente haber muerto antes de haberla llevado con él aquella noche.

"Lo... lo siento mucho, Hermione... no tengo palabras para... para decirte cuanto lo siento," susurró Harry con voz ahogada.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Hermione con suavidad, colocando la mano sobre la de él.

"Por no haberte escuchado... por arrastrarte al Departamento de los Misterios... por haber hecho que te aplicaran la maldición... por hacer que Sirius cayera por el velo..."

"Tú no tienes la culpa," interrumpió rápidamente Hermione, levantando la mano que descansaba libre a su lado para acariciar hacia atrás el cabello de Harry, que tercamente se pegaba a su sudada frente.

"¿Por qué no¡Si te hubiese prestado atención, nada de esto hubiese pasado¡Tú estarías bien¡Sirius estaría vivo!" dijo Harry entre dientes, rehusándose ceder ante el deseo de llorar.

"Harry, no puedes..." susurró Hermione, casi sin aliento, apretando la mano del joven en su propia mano.

"¿Quieres saber por que no puedo dormir? ... Porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, veo a Sirius caer... y tengo la esperanza de verlo al otro lado del velo... pero nunca aparece... nunca aparece," interrumpió Harry con voz entrecortada.

Hermione no pudo controlar mas sus emociones, y comenzó a llorar a su lado, momentáneamente incapaz de encontrar las palabras para decirle todo lo que deseaba decir. La mano que él tenía sobre su estómago comenzó a moverse distraídamente, porque ella sabía que, aunque él la estaba mirando, no la veía.

"Aún puedo escuchar la risa de Bellatrix en mis oídos mientras yo sigo llamándolo... y lo llamó... y lo llamó... y él nunca me contesta," continuó diciendo el chico. Hermione aún no encontraba su voz, pero seguía acariciando su cabello y lo que podía alcanzar de su espalda, apoyándolo silenciosamente para que se sacara de adentro lo que lo torturaba.

"Y veo como esa luz púrpura atraviesa su cuerpo," suspiró débilmente, deslizando su cuerpo hacia abajo hasta que su cabeza descansaba sobre el vientre de Hermione. Sintió como los intestinos de la chica convulsionaron bajo su mejilla, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para evitar que salieran las lágrimas.

Respirando profundamente, él continuó, "Y te veo caer al suelo... como una muñeca de trapo... y sigo escuchando mi propia voz diciéndome que... que estas muerta... que... que yo te he asesinado."

Una lagrima se escapó de su ojo, y más le siguieron, hasta que el Niño-Que-Vivió se encontró sollozando lastimosamente, su cuerpo temblando sobre el de ella, las lágrimas manchando su blanca camisa.

Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza a ella, sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello, bajando a sus hombros antes de deslizarse por sus brazos. Su propio cuerpo temblaba con la fuerza del llanto del joven cuando él finalmente cedió a las lágrimas que rehusaba derramar desde la muerte de su padrino.

"Y... cuando despierto... ruego a ese Ser Supremo que... que me deje morir... Quiero morir, Hermione... antes de que mi pesadilla se vuelva realidad," susurró Harry.

"Harry, escúchame..." Hermione intentó interrumpirle.

"Porque ya no puedo soportar esto..."

"¡Harry!"

"Mis padres, Sirius, tú... no puedo seguir viendo como la gente que amo muere por mi culpa. Es mejor que yo muera antes," terminó diciendo, dejando un suave beso sobre el vientre de su amiga, un beso que supo a las lágrimas que él mismo había derramado sobre su piel.

"Harry, mírame... por favor, mírame..." dijo Hermione, apretando el agarre que tenía en los cabellos del joven y, con gentileza, halando hasta que logró que él levantara la cabeza. Él continuó su travesía hasta que se encontraron frente a frente, sus rostros apenas a una pulgada de distancia. Ella soltó su pelo y dejó que su mano se deslizara hacia su rostro. La joven le quitó los sucios anteojos, desnudándole el alma. Las delicadas manos continuaron explorando el cansado rostro, sintiendo la humedad de sus lágrimas cuando finalmente acaricio sus mejillas.

Ese tierno gesto ayudo a que Harry se calmara. Finalmente, Hermione dijo, "Lo que le pasó a tus padres no fue tu culpa... tampoco lo que le pasó a Sirius... y mucho menos lo que me paso a mí. ¿Quieres culpar a alguien? Échale la culpa a Voldemort, Harry... a Bellatrix y a Kreacher... a Malfoy y a Dolohov. Pero no te culpes a ti. Para ya de castigarte."

"Pero si fue mi culpa, Hermione... fue por mí que ustedes dos fueron al Ministerio esa noche. Yo fui quien rehusó escuchar a la razón," murmuró Harry débilmente, la mano que había descansado sobre el vientre ahora sobre la cadera de la joven.

"Cometiste un error, Harry. Después de todo, eres humano... como todos," respondió Hermione con suavidad.

"Mi error mató a mi padrino. Y por poco te mata a ti también," dijo Harry sin aliento, perdido en las esferas de color chocolate que ella llamaba ojos. Y pensar que por poco perdía la oportunidad de mirarla a los ojos nuevamente...

Hermione sacudió la cabeza delicadamente, "No, Harry. Tú no hiciste que yo te siguiera... yo decidí seguirte. Sirius decidió ir esa noche." Tomándolo por las mejillas, sintiendo la aspereza de ese rostro que ya no era tan joven, Hermione añadió, "Nuestras decisiones... nuestras consecuencias para enfrentar."

"Pensé que te había perdido, Hermione... No podía pensar... No podía respirar," confesó Harry.

Nuevamente, Hermione sacudió la cabeza y, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, respondió, "No me has perdido, Harry. Estoy viva, Harry... viva... y te necesito. ¡Te necesito! Ron te necesita. Remus te necesita."

"Sería mejor para todos ustedes el que yo muriera. ¿Acaso no entienden? Ustedes serán un blanco si permanecen a mi lado."

Ella se acercó a él hasta que la punta de la nariz rozó con la suya, y, asegurándose de que él fuera capaz de ver la honestidad en sus ojos, Hermione le calló al decir, "Harry, trata de meter esto en tu cabezota... ya no puedo estar sin ti. Es muy tarde. Eres una parte... una parte demasiado importante de mi vida. No existe mi _yo_ sin el _tú_, Harry. Ya no puede ser diferente."

Harry no tenía palabras para contestar, y lo único que pudo hacer fue recostar su rostro sobre la mano de Hermione tiernamente. Ella le sonrió entre sus lagrimas y le confesó, "Moriría sin ti, Harry."

Permanecieron así durante algún tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, las lágrimas cayendo sobre el colchón en silencio, compartiendo el dolor y el sufrimiento y la duda que los últimos meses habían traído.

Finalmente lo comprendió. Harry sentía ganas de reír por lo ridículo que había sido... no importa cuanto él los hubiese tratado de alejar, Hermione, Ron y Remus nunca lo hubiesen abandonado.

Pero¿cómo se suponía que él les dejara permanecer a su lado cuando lo único que quería era mantenerlos seguros?

"Lo extraño tanto, Hermione... y solo han pasado dos meses. Por favor, dime como se supone que siga sin él... como se supone que siga cuando sé que todos a los que quiero están en constante peligro," dijo con honestidad.

Hermione suspiró suavemente, sus manos aún acariciando el rostro del joven, y dijo, "Harry, yo no tengo todas las respuestas. Pero encontraremos la manera... juntos."

Él la sorprendió cuando le sonrió. Milagrosamente, él le creía... cuando ella lo decía, verdaderamente creía. Ella secó las lagrimas de su rostro, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Horas atrás, Harry había deseado poder descansar el rostro sobre el pecho de su amiga, para así poder escuchar el fuerte latido de su corazón bajo su mejilla. En cualquier otro momento, esa acción hubiese sido inapropiada; hubiese significado cruzar un límite que él no estaba listo para admitir, mucho menos para desafiar. Pero en este lugar y en este momento, Harry no encontró razón por la que no cumplir su deseo.

Sus ojos pidiendo permiso, Harry se deslizó hacia abajo hasta que ella se acostó boca arriba, y él descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho, descansando el brazo sobre su cintura. Ah, ahí estaba... latiendo bajo su oído, fuerte y constante. La sonrisa que había aparecido en las esquinas de su boca se hizo más grande cuando él cerró los ojos y dejó que su aroma le arropara.

Sí... su mejor amiga estaba aquí... su mejor amiga estaba viva.

Hermione deslizó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo, una mano acariciando sus hombros, la otra escurriéndose en su cabello azabache, sus uñas frotando su piel. Cuando ella lo escuchó suspirar cansadamente, susurró, "Es tiempo de dormir, Harry. Y cuando despiertes, saldremos de este cuarto... te darás un baño mientras yo preparo unas tortas. ¿Quieres tortas?"

Él asintió sobre su cuerpo, sintiendo como la tensión comenzaba a desaparecer de su cuerpo mientras la mano de la chica se movía sobre su espalda, sus latidos tronando bajo su piel. Su voz era como una canción de cuna, y le estaba invitando a dejarse caer al dulce sueño.

"Y si crees que es lo correcto, quizá podríamos hablar con Dumbledore acerca de dejar que Buckbeak volara una de estas noches. Ha estado encerrado demasiado tiempo," susurró Hermione, demostrando su propio cansancio en su voz.

"Me gusta la idea," murmuró Harry. Una sorpresiva sensación de calma le invadía todo su cuerpo, y sabía que no tardaría en dormirse.

Una pregunta súbitamente apareció en su cansado cerebro, y sabía que tendría que preguntar antes de poderse dormir, "¿Hermione?" Murmuró sobre su piel.

"¿Qué sucede, Harry?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué qué?"

Harry apenas podía formar las palabras. La mano en su cabello se sentía absolutamente divina, y esta era la primera vez que prometía que dormiría sin tener pesadillas. Y era todo gracias a ella.

"Por qué estas tú aquí... ¿Por qué no Dumbledore¿O Remus¿O Ron¿Por qué dejaste pasar la oportunidad de tener unas increíbles vacaciones, el único momento que tienes para estar con tus padres, para encerrarte en una habitación con un maloliente hipogrifo y un amigo aún más apestoso?" preguntó Harry con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

Hermione soltó una pequeña carcajada al decir, "¡Honestamente, Harry! Si necesitas que te diga el porqué, entonces no estas preparado para escuchar la respuesta. Algún día te diré, pero no ahora. Ahora, te puedo asegurar que prefiero estar aquí que en cualquier otro lugar."

Ella levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para dejar un beso sobre la salvaje melena de su amigo antes de susurrar, "Ahora duerme. Mañana será otro día."

"¿Hermione?"

"¿Sí, Harry?"

"Prométeme que estarás aquí cuando despierte."

"Lo prometo... mañana y por siempre."

Los dos adolescentes pronto se quedaron dormidos, cada uno en los brazos del otro, sin darse cuenta de que los ojos amarillos del hipogrifo velaban sobre ellos.

* * *

Y ella había cumplido su promesa.

Esa mañana, no intercambiaron palabras mientras le daban de comer a Buckbeak antes de salir de la habitación. Harry se dio una ducha para lavar el sucio de su cuerpo y, para cuando bajó las escaleras para la cocina, Hermione ya había preparado el desayuno y estaba sentada a la mesa con un alegre Remus esperando por él.

Hermione se quedó en Grimmauld #12 hasta mediados de agosto, cuando sus padres regresaron de Toscana. Los dos amigos estuvieron separados por solo dos semanas, y sin embargo, Harry la extrañaba muchísimo. Él se había acostumbrada a sus charlas tarde en la noche en la alfombra frente a la chimenea de Sirius, donde hablaban de todo bajo el sol, desde sus padres hasta su niñez, desde sus planes para el futuro hasta sus deseos y sus sueños, desde la amenaza de Voldemort hasta sus películas favoritas, desde lo que querían conseguir en su próxima visita a Hogsmeade hasta que bruja sería buena para Remus.

A veces, se sentaban en el sofá y se tomaban de las manos mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, y a veces, reían sin parar mientras jugaban ajedrez mágico (Hermione era realmente terrible en ese juego), o solo compartían de un cómodo silencio frente a las ondulantes llamas del fuego. A veces Remus se unía a ellos, y a veces él parecía saber que los jóvenes necesitaban estar solos.

Remus nunca preguntó acerca de lo que sucedió en la habitación de Buckbeak el día en que Hermione llegó, y ellos nunca le dijeron. De hecho, Harry y Hermione nunca volvieron a hablar del asunto, ni siquiera a Ron, ni siquiera entre ellos. Se había perdido en su memoria, como si hubiese sido solamente un dulce sueño.

Pero su relación había cambiado ese día.

Y ahora, dos años después, cuando el niño ya no era niño, pero un hombre joven acariciado por la luz de la luna, las palabras de Hermione aquella noche hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"Si necesitas que te diga el porqué, entonces no estas preparado para escuchar la respuesta."

Fue un apocalipsis... una revelación.

Lo que Harry estaba experimentando en ese momento podía ser comparado con estar parado al aire libre en un día soleado y sentir como le caía un rayo encima.

Porque mientras miraba su reflejo en los ojos de Buckbeak, Harry se atrevió a pensar que Ron quizá tenía razón.

Se atrevió a creer que quizá Hermione también estaba enamorada de él.

* * *

**A/N**: Bueno, no sé si todavía hay gente leyendo esta historia, pero por si acaso, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto. Parece que la musa se ha decidido rebelar contra mí, y le ha cogido odio a esta historia y a su contraparte inglesa. Pero él que persevera triunfa, así que espero que esto haya sido de su agrado.

¿Le gustó¿Lo detestan¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan!

Personalmente, es mi capitulo favorito de toda la historia. Va a dedicado a los verdaderos amigos, quienes tienen el trabajo de decirte la verdad aunque no quieras escucharla (re: Ron). Muchísimas gracias a Lidia y Elena, cuyas palabras se ven reflejadas en las palabras de Ron.

Para esos a quienes les gustan los datos, Hermione llegó a casa de Sirius el 13 de julio. Pasaron alrededor de 33 horas encerrados en el cuarto.

Ahora, a contestar a quienes espero que sigan leyendo:

**Ophelia Dakker**: hehe es que me gusta dejarlos en suspenso. ¡Pero este lo deje mejor¡Bye!

**KiraLevana**: Hehe gracias por dejarme saber que leías esta historia. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Y no te preocupes que no ha terminado. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Acerca de tus preguntas... bueno, ya pronto se te contestaran.

**Kaziro**: Haha ¡pero si Roger es un primor! Todo el mundo odia al pobre. Así que ¿también visitas Portkey¿Cuál es tu user all�?

**Norely**: Saludos Norely. Aquí tienes un poco más de explicación de porque lo que Harry sentía era real, y no gracias a la "poción." Gracias por las lindas palabras.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Gracias a Dios que no tenías mucho que decir hehehe. Niña, te he extrañado mucho estos días. Vamos a empezar con un abrazo y un beso. Hehe me alegra mucho que sientas la pesadilla de Harry en carne y hueso, no porque me gusta hacerte sufrir, sino que quiero que entiendan que no es nada fácil para Harry (y que por eso él le hace las cosas mas difíciles a los demás) A la verdad que le tengo lastima a los compañeros de cuarto de Harry ¡llevan años siendo despertados por los gritos del ojiverde¿Neville osito de felpa lleno de fiereza? Mujer, no había encontrado mejor manera de describir a mi niño bello. Hehe Me gusta tu interpretación del sueño... ya veremos si resulta ser verdad o no. Bueno, para ser clara, quizá los mortifagos me reprochen si mato a VoldyMoldy. Hehehe sigues con lo del sueño. No, Hermione no se le apareció en la cama a Harry. La razón del sueño se hará más clara pronto, y prometo que todas tus preguntas serán contestadas. Hahaha estoy segura de que estarias dispuesta a abrazar a Harry aunque estuviera todo vomitado. Ha, no me imagino porque no le crees lo de "No estoy enamorado" (re: conozco todo de tus neuronas obsesionadas H-Hr). Ha! Creo que fuiste la unica persona que notaste el detalle de Colin. ¡Bien por ti chiquilla¿QUÉ¿QUÉ TU TAMBIEN DESEABAS QUE A ROGER LO PICOTEARAN ESA MAÑANA? Le voy a robar una palabra a Lidia: HALAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mi pobrecito chico tan incomprendido. Para decirte la verdad, mi escena favorita del pasado capítulo fue cuando ella le tomó la mano debajo de la mesa. Creo que mucha gente no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que ese gesto significa. Hehehe ¿quién no quisiera meterle mano al pelo de Harry? Ya vez que en este nuevo capitulo hay por lo menos dos instancias de ellos. Haha nada invade mi mente. Y si, menciono mucho el titulo ya que tiene muchísimos significados, todos aplicables a esta historia. Hahah ¿Por qué te hago llorar de esa forma? Ay beba, creo que es que tienes un corazón demasiado grande. Me alegro que te haya gustado el beso de Hr/Roger (Hikari: Hey! Yo no dije que me gustó!). Hehehe espero que el desquite no sea con Cho en La Otra Mitad. Hahaha ¡Te puedo asegurar que lo que le pasa a Draco no tiene nada que ver con cierta pelirroja! Ya veras. Ya quedó contestada la pregunta de que fue lo que le di a Harry. O.o ¿Baños? Yo nunca hable nada de baños, pillina! Ay niña, como me gusta alterar tus neuronas. ¡Hasta pronto! TQM!

**Rowan Mayfair**¿Sabes algo? Acabo de captar que tu nombre viene de una de las Mayfair Witches de Anne Rice. Como me gusta. Eres bienvenida de volver cuando quieras. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. No fue muy popular que digamos. ¿Te gustan las historias que van a paso de tortuga respecto al H/Hr? Entonces te recomiendo La Ultima Profecia de Dama-blanca. Hehe Ella nos hace sufrir mucho. Bueno, aunque siempre recomiendo que practiquen el ingles por eso de ser bilingüe, te digo sinceramente que la historia se lee mejor en español. Es más... como decir... más emotiva. ¿Hermione con Buckbeak? Hahaha después que no sea ni con Hagrid ni con Dobby, estaré tranquila. Estoy de acuerdo contigo... aunque mi preferencia es el H/Hr, si la historia esta bien contada, me gusta. Awww, gracias por tus lindas palabras. Se aprecia de corazón. ¡Saludos a ti también!

**Aiosami**: Que bueno que te haya gustado el pasado capitulo. Hehe es bueno ver que otra persona notó el detalle del agarre de mano debajo de la mesa. Nos vemos pronto, Aiosami.

**Flaka-Potter**: haha otra que odia a Roger. ¡Si el chico es bello! Hehe Nadie me lo comprende.

**Monik**¡Que bueno que te gusten los pensamientos de Harry! Tienes razón; él verlo tratarse de convencer a si mismo que no esta enamorado es de lo más gracioso. Muchos besos!

**Lilyem**: Bueno, a veces tardo poco, a veces tardo mucho... cuanto me tome controlar a la rebelde musa. Ha¿ese tipejo? Supongo que hablas de Roger¿verdad¿El besito que les debo? Awww... ¿quieres otro besito entre Roger y Hermione? El baile vendrá pronto, ya veras. Un beso para ti tambien linda.

**HermyPotter15**: No te preocupes por no haberme escrito antes; la mayoría no lo hace. ¿Es la esfera lo que se robaron del museo? Bueno, no puedo contestar eso aún ¿no¿Mataré a Hermione? Ha, no tires la computadora a la basura que después no puedes leer Profecia. Tienes muy buen ojo: si algo se ve demasiado bueno, entonces no es verdad. Ya ves que en este capitulo Harry acepta la realidad de la situación. Aww, no me odies a Roger, que el chico es muy bueno. Ademas, besa bien (Sara se cubre de la lluvia de tomates que viene sobre ella) Ya sabras pronto de que fue lo que Hermione le dijo a Roger. Pero tienes buen ojo. Heheh Hermione no le encuentra doble sentido a las palabras de las chicas porque no todo el mundo piensa en doble sentido. Hahah ¿Harry va a ir al baile? Bueno¿que tu crees¿Draco mal de amores? Mmm... ya verás. Ya ha sido contestada tu pregunta de la poción¿verdad? Ha¿hacer bebitos¿Qué Hikari a contaminado a todos¡Es una conspiración!

**Atery**: Gracias por sacar tiempo para dejarme un mensaje Aterí. Me alegra mucho que te guste.

**Candy Granger**: hehehe a veces es peor no preguntar. Awwww ¿no te gusto el beso de Roger/Hermione? Heheh pero si el chico besa bien.

**Catalina**: Aw, gracias por las lindas palabras Catalina. Me alegro que te guste. Hahaa ¿Quieres un beso? Bueno... todo lo bueno llega a su tiempo. En mi humilde opinión, lo que hubo en este capitulo es mas poderoso que un beso. Chao!

**Saga**: Hehehe no estes tan seguro sobre Hermione... la chica puede sorprenderte. Leed entre líneas. Gracias por leer.

**Lizet**: En ascuas... me gusta esa palabra. Supongo que significa "a la expectativa" ¿no? Hahah ¿la mala de Hermione? Bueno, Hermione pistas da... que él sé de cuenta es otra cosa. –wink-

**Ayda Merodeadora**: Ha, sorry por no actualizar muy de seguido. Yo solo soy un poco cruel, no mucho. ¿Te la leíste de una sola vez? Wow. Me alegro que te guste. LOL Otra que se une al club de "Muera Roger". ¿Eres de Barcelona? Tengo muchos amigos por allá. Yo soy de Puerto Rico, pero crecí con la música de Mecano. Pero no, no falta mucho para el final del fic... como tres o cuatro capítulos no más. ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte guapa! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también. ¡Un beso!

**Gabriela Luthien Black**: No te preocupes por no leer el capítulo antes... lo que me hace feliz es que lo lograste leer. ¡Eso tambien me pasa a mí! Chau!

**Lara-chan**: Bueno, la poción si funcionó... lo que no funcionó fue la poción de amor. ¡Finalmente lo admitió!

**Anónimo**: Me disculpo por tardarme tanto, pero tengo una vida algo alocada... a veces interrumpe con mi habilidad de actualizar. Espero que como quiera disfrutes de leerla.

Bueno, gente, me despido... que Dios los bendiga.

**Paz,**

**Anasazi**


	15. Eres

**Capítulo 15: Eres **

"Gracias, Buckbeak... nos vemos luego."

Sintiéndose como si estuviera caminando entre la neblina, Harry se volteó y se alejó del hipogrifo, descuidadamente brincando la cerca y comenzando el recorrido de vuelta al castillo.

No podía sacarse las palabras de ella de su cabeza... ni tampoco podía parar de pensar en lo que esas palabras implicaban.

La pregunta permanecía... si Hermione en realidad había estado enamorada de él¿significaba eso que todavía lo estaba? Si lo estaba ¿por qué estaba saliendo con Roger?

Sintió como el corazón se le salía del pecho con solo pensar en la posibilidad de que había perdido su oportunidad con ella.

Pero ¿qué tal si ella aun compartía esos sentimientos por él¿Qué esperaba¿La graduación¿El deceso de Voldemort¿Acaso esperaba a que Harry sacará su cabeza del trasero y se diera cuenta de la chica de sus sueños había estado parada frente a él durante todo este tiempo?

Y en ese mundo de incertidumbre que él habitaba, Harry solo estaba seguro de una cosa.

Tenía que decirle.

Y no era solamente porque los efectos de la poción cesarían solo cuando él confrontara sus sentimientos. Necesitaba decirle porque sabia que ella merecía saber exactamente porque él había actuado como un loco esta semana, porque no aguantaba a Roger, y porque anoche había sido la noche más mágica en sus diecisiete años de vida.

Necesitaba decirle cuanto la amaba.

Ya había desperdiciado mucho tiempo... no podía dejar pasar un momento más sin dejarle saber lo que sentía.

Lo que sucediera después... si es que algo iba a suceder... quedaría en las manos de Hermione. No cambiaría lo que él sentía.

Ni ahora... ni nunca.

Entró en el castillo, apenas dándose cuenta de la música que venia de las puertas cerradas del Gran Comedor. El Baile de la Noche de Brujas ya había comenzado.

Brevemente consideró entrar por esas puertas, buscar a Hermione entre la multitud y simplemente decirle, "Te amo", pero sabía que no se encontraba en sus mejores fachas, sin mencionar que, después de pasar un buen rato con Buckbeak, tenía aroma a perro mojado.

Encontró los pasillos desiertos mientras recorría el camino hacia la sala común de los Gryffindor. Como esperaba, la encontró vacía excepto por algunos estudiantes de segundo y tercer año que estaban muy entretenidos vitoreando en un partido de ajedrez mágico como para darse cuenta del joven distraído que subía las escaleras hacia su dormitorio.

El cuarto que compartía con los chicos estaba vacío, aunque en un gran estado de desorganización. Las camas de Seamus y Dean estaban llenas de ropa, zapatos y otros artículos, como si hubiesen estado en un apuro por encontrar algo. La mesita de noche de Neville tenía un artículo que Harry nunca antes había visto ahí... una botella de brillantina. Y Ron... ¿qué demonios era esa pelusa blanca en la cama de Ron?

La atención de Harry fue rápidamente capturada por la extraña caja que estaba sobre su propia cama. Se quitó la corbata y la tiró hacia un lado antes de tomar el pedazo de pergamino que yacía sobre la caja. Inmediatamente reconoció la enredada letra de Ron.

_Hey Harry,_

_Fred y George me regalaron esto hace par de semanas, antes de que Luna escogiera otro... bueno, otro disfraz para que combináramos. Creo que te quedará bien... en caso de que decidas acompañarnos._

_Tu amigo,_

_Ron_

_PD. Ella te espera, Harry. No la dejes ir._

"Dios te bendiga, Ron..." susurró Harry con una agradecida sonrisa, dejando el pergamino sobre la cama antes de quitarse la ropa y entrar en la ducha.

Fue el baño mas largo que Harry había tomado en su vida. El ardiente liquido no le molestaba en lo absoluto mientras repasaba vez tras vez en su cabeza los diferentes escenarios que se podría encontrar.

Nunca había sido bueno hablando. De hecho, apostaría que Ron era la única persona en todo Hogwarts que metía mas su pata en la boca que él.

Entonces... ¿qué palabras podría utilizar para hacerle entender lo mucho que sentía por ella¿Qué podría decirle para hacer que ella viera a través de sus ojos que era la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y que sería un honor para él si ella le diera... _les diera_... una oportunidad?

¿Y que diría él si Hermione le confiesa que ella ya no siente nada por él? Sintió su pecho comprimirse mientras recostaba su frente sobre la loza fría, dejando que el agua le bajara por la espalda. ¿Qué pasaría entonces?

¿Podrían seguir siendo amigos? De su parte, la contestación era un absoluto "sí". Sería duro, sería doloroso, pero ella era una parte tan importante de él que nunca se podría alejar, y si solo puede estar a su lado como Harry Potter, mejor amigo, entonces así sería.

Pero... ¿podría ella aceptarlo como amigo sabiendo cuanto él la deseaba?

'_Es Hermione de quien hablas... Ella nunca te abandonará.'_

"No hay un yo sin ti," su susurro aun hacía eco en su cabeza. Y a pesar de la ansiedad, Harry sonrió.

Sabía exactamente como se siente eso.

Salió de la ducha y rápidamente se secó con la toalla al regresar a su habitación. Vistiéndose en sus boxers favoritos (unos de novedad que recibió de regalo de cumpleaños de parte de los gemelos Weasley con la palabra BUSCADOR escrita en grandes letras sobre la parte trasera), Harry abrió la caja, sacó el disfraz y lo colocó sobre la cama.

Una sonrisa apareció en las esquinas de su boca; reconocía el disfraz. Lo había visto hace par de años en un especial de la BBC sobre un compositor británico.

Aquí esta... el Fantasma de la Opera.

Harry trató de no pensar en el hecho que El Fantasma era la historia de un hombre desfigurado cuyo amor por una mujer no era recíproco. Dudaba que los-poderes-supremos usarían un disfraz para tratar de comunicarse con él. Además, las posibilidades de que Fred y George conocieran el cuento muggle antes de comprar el disfraz eran casi nulas.

Tuvo que aplicar un hechizo sobre los pantalones negros para compensar por el hecho de que era más bajito que Ron. La camisa blanca se ajustó perfectamente a su cuerpo, ya que Harry tenia el pecho y los brazos más anchos que su amigo. El chaleco con el bordado plateado era una obra maestra textil, y se sorprendió al encontrar que no le importaba usar el lazo blanco que venia con el disfraz. Se metió dentro del chaleco negro con facilidad antes de mirar su reflejo en el espejo.

Aun con el caos sobre su cabeza que llamaba cabello, Harry pensó que se veía casi decente.

Intentó arreglar su cabello, pero siempre terminaba parándose en la parte de atrás. Harry miró renuente a la botella de brillantina en la mesa de Neville; nunca antes había usado eso, pero quería verse lo mejor posible para tratar de capturar la atención de Hermione, especialmente sabiendo que tendría que competir con Roger.

La brillantina parecía que estaba haciendo su trabajo porque, por primera vez en su vida, su cabello se comportaba como el de los demás. Lo peinó hacia atrás antes de coger la mascara de la caja. En realidad quería utilizarla (pensaba que le ayudaría saber que Hermione no lo vería sonrojarse), pero ahí encontró un dilema, porque usar los anteojos sobre la máscara lo haría ver ridículo. Pero no usarlos significaría chocar contra todo lo que se le cruzara en su camino, y probablemente terminaría la noche visitando nuevamente a la Señora Pomfrey.

'_Eres un mago, Harry. Piensa como uno.'_

Harry tomó su varita de entre las ropas que había descartado sobre la cama y, tocando sus anteojos, aplicó el encantamiento Desilusionador. Vio como los anteojos hicieron como el camaleón, tomando los colores y contornos de su rostro. Removiéndolos cuidadosamente, Harry colocó la mascara en su rostro antes de ponerse los anteojos y pararse frente al espejo.

Estaba listo.

Harry abandonó la seguridad de su habitación y salió de la sala común de los Gryffindor, recorriendo el laberinto de los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el Gran Comedor.

De camino, algo realmente inesperado sucedió.

Su cicatriz ardió.

Sintió un dolor tan violento que Harry cayó arrodillado en el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, respirando hondo por la nariz, tratando de recordar las lecciones de Oclumencia que Snape le había dado.

'_Voldemort no puede estar cerca... no puede ser... este es Hogwarts... este es Hogwarts... estamos seguros.'_

Harry se sentó contra la pared mientras la quemazón comenzaba a ceder. No había manera de que Voldemort y sus mortífagos estuvieran en el castillo. Aunque había enfrentado una amenaza todos los años desde que llegó aquí, sabía que el castillo de Hogwarts era el edificio más seguro en el planeta, con todos los hechizos de protección aplicados para evitar la entrada de aquellos que no eran bienvenidos.

'_Son solo los nervios.'_

Harry pensó que era comprensible. Estaba a punto de tener la conversación más importante de su vida, sin incluir la revelación de la profecía al final de su quinto año. Sus manos sudaban a pesar de la templada temperatura, y tuvo que secarse el sudor de la frente dos veces antes de levantarse y recostarse contra la pared.

Sonrió débilmente; parecía ser que su mente estaba mas dispuesta a enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro que a decirle a Hermione lo que él sentía.

'_Voy a hacer esto, te guste o no.'_

Harry se empujó de la pared, el ardor reducido a una picante sensación sobre su cicatriz, y continuó en su camino hacia el salón.

Doblando la última esquina, Harry chocó contra un inesperado objeto. El impacto fue tan fuerte que Harry cayó al suelo antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

'_Grandioso. Primero la cicatriz y ahora esto...'_

"Hey¿estas bi...?" pero sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando vio que la persona que se levantaba del suelo era nada menos que Draco Malfoy, vestido de rojo y negro. La expresión en el rostro de Malfoy era una de total desprecio cuando se dio cuenta de con quien había chocado.

Instintivamente, Harry alcanzó la varita que había colocado en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras se levantaba. No quería desperdiciar ni un momento más, pero si Malfoy estaba buscando problemas, los iba a encontrar.

"Apestoso Gryffindor," escuchó a Malfoy susurrar. Harry sintió el coraje correrle por las venas, pero pensó en Hermione, y el deseo de llegar a ella fue mas fuerte que el deseo de pelear con este idiota. Mordiéndose la lengua, Harry se metió la varita nuevamente al bolsillo antes de cruzarle por el lado a Malfoy.

No había tomado dos pasos cuando escuchó a Malfoy susurrar, "Haznos un favor a todos, Potter. Date la vuelta y regresa al hoyo del que saliste."

Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver al Slytherin desaparecer detrás de la esquina. Um... eso fue extraño, pensó Harry. Le había llamado Potter... no Potty, no Cara Cortada, no Santo Potter... no podía recordar la última vez que Malfoy le había llamado por su nombre. Y su voz... las palabras fueron enunciadas en un tono que Harry nunca había escuchado a Malfoy usar.

Date la vuelta.

Sacudió la cabeza... como si le fuera a hacer caso a Draco Malfoy. Si el rubio tenia un problema con que Harry fuera al baile, era _su_ problema.

Finalmente Harry se encontró frente a las masivas puertas de roble que marcaban la entrada al Gran Comedor. Podía escuchar la música de una orquesta que venia por debajo de las puertas junto con decenas de conversaciones alegres.

Por un instante, Harry sintió tan fuerte sensación de pánico que consideró escuchar el consejo de Malfoy: darse la vuelta, irse a su cuarto y esconderse debajo de las sabanas.

'_No voy a regresar... no hasta que hable con ella.'_

Harry empujó las puertas y no pudo más que admirar lo que había ante sus ojos.

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado para verse como una antigua casa de opera. La luna llena podía verse detrás de una gigantesca lámpara de cristales que colgaba de la nada en medio del salón, y docenas y docenas de candelabros y esferas de luz levitaban sobre sus cabezas. Las mesas de las casas habían sido desplazadas hacia los lados, y estaban llenas hasta el tope con los más deliciosos dulces que Harry había visto. Se habían erigido balcones a los dos, con cortinas colgantes de un fuerte color púrpura que llegaban hasta el suelo, formando pequeños escondites.

Lo poco que podía ver de las paredes le sorprendió, porque habían cobrado vida. Escenas de historias famosas se reproducían a su alrededor... el Conde Drácula con Mina Harker en sus brazos, tocando delicadamente su rostro a pesar de la pasión que ardía en sus ojos... el Dr. Frankestein bajando el interruptor, un rayo cayendo una y otra vez sobre la maquina que traería a su trágico monstruo a la vida... una momia egipcia levantándose de su cofre y caminando hacia un grupo de arqueólogos... un hombre transformándose en la versión muggle de un hombre lobo y aullándole a la noche... las tres brujas de Macbeth lanzando ingredientes a su burbujeante caldero mientras recitaban sus encantamientos, y muchas otras escenas de libros que no reconocía pero que estaba seguro Hermione había leído antes de llegar a su noveno cumpleaños.

'_Amor, has hecho lo imposible... te has sobrepasado a ti misma.'_

Había dos gigantescas escaleras que llegaban hasta un elevado escenario en lo que antes era la mesa de la facultad, con un gran balcón sobre el escenario. En este se encontraba un mago de poca estatura moviendo su varita de lago a lado, dirigiendo una orquesta de fantasmas que tocaban sus flautas, oboes, violines, trompetas y otros instrumentos que Harry no reconocía.

En el balcón se encontraba un guapo mago vestido con una chaqueta blanca al estilo muggle, utilizando un micrófono de la década de los 40 para cantar. Harry soltó una carcajada cuando vio a la Profesora McGonagall, la Profesora Sprout, la Señora Pomfrey y la Señora Pince paradas al lado del balcón, moviendo sus copas de vino al ritmo de la música y mirando al cantante con obvia admiración. Hasta la Profesora Sprout se sonrojó cuando el mago le guiño el ojo. El Profesor Snape se veía verdaderamente molesto con su comportamiento infantil, una expresión de disgusto en su rostro mientras tomaba de su cáliz, mientras Hagrid y Flitwick daban la impresión de que en cualquier momento iban a comenzar con un dueto de canto y baile.

"¡Harry¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!"

Harry sintió una palmada en el hombro y miró hacia un lado para encontrarse a Colin con una gran sonrisa y una hermosa chica Hufflepuff a su lado. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de regresar su atención al grupo de estudiantes.

¡Por Merlín¡Cómo quería tener una cámara en ese momento! Sus compañeros estaban disfrazados de todo bajo el sol... vampiros y demonios... hombres lobos y momias... gusarajos y escregutos de cola explosiva... mosqueteros y jedis... enmascarados con plumaje de pavo real y mascaras de domino, con sombrero alto y... ¿era eso un conejito gigante?

Había muchos estudiantes conglomerados en la pista de baile, zarandeándose de lado a lado al ritmo de la música, mientras otros estaban parados en las esquinas, conversando animadamente mientras se alimentaban de las delicias preparadas por los elfos domésticos.

Una pareja vestida completamente en cuero negro se estaba acercando a él, y le tomo par de segundos darse cuenta de que la chica del ceñido disfraz y el chico de la capa hasta el suelo eran sus dos buenos amigos, Ginny y Neville, vestidos como los personajes de la película Matrix. Tenía bonitos recuerdos del día en que vieron la película todos juntos, cuando pasaron la noche en casa de Hermione después de celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry.

"Wow, Ginny... te ves... ¡Wow!" dijo Harry con sinceridad, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de la pelirroja.

"Lo sé. ¿Y no se ve Neville lo suficientemente delicioso como para comerse con cuchara?" respondió Ginny, sus ojos volteándose hacia el joven a su lado. Neville tosió con fuerza, sus orejas poniéndose rojas como tomate mientras que murmuraba algo que sonaba como "mi amor, aquí no."

"¿Y Ron?" preguntó Harry, tratando de mirar por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros. En realidad, estaba tratando de ver si podía ver a Hermione entre la multitud. Neville y Ginny compartieron una mirada conocedora y una sonrisa secreta antes de mirar nuevamente a Harry.

"¿Quieres a mi hermano? Solo busca a la cosa grande, blanca y peluda brincando en la pista," sonrió Ginny. Harry frunció el sueño, sus ojos regresando hacia la pista de baile, donde reconoció a Luna, vestida con una hermosa toga blanca, su cabello trenzado con hilo dorado, sus grandes ojos brillantes de la alegría. Y bailando con Luna estaba...

El conejito gigante.

O, dulce, dulce Ron... ¿en qué has caído?

Harry miró nuevamente a Ginny y a Neville con una mirada interrogante, y la pareja contestó su pregunta silenciosa asintiendo con la cabeza y esbozando grandes sonrisas. El ojiverde se mordió el labio, pero no sirvió de nada, y no pudo mas que romper a reírse. Ya le dolía el estómago cuando pudo recobrar el control, y ya se secaba las lagrimas de los ojos antes de arriesgarse a darle otra mirada a su mejor amigo.

"No te preocupes... ya le pedí a Colin que le tomara una foto... no puedo esperar a que la vean los gemelos," bromeó Ginny. Vieron como Luna y Ron dejaron de bailaron y fueron hasta una de las mesas con bebidas.

"Es nuestro turno," dijo Neville, y los tres cruzaron el camino hasta la gran pelota blanca que era Ron. Luna fue la primera en verlos, sonriendo alegremente cuando vio quien acompañaba a Ginny y a Neville.

"¡HARRY!" Luna dijo con poco característico entusiasmo, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que por poco lo tumba. Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a su amigo, dándole una palmada con su peluda mano.

"¿Y quien se supone que eres, hermosa mujer?" Harry le preguntó a Luna cuando ella finalmente lo soltó.

"Soy Diana, una famosa bruja de la época greco-romana. Los muggles llamaban a Diana la Diosa de la Naturaleza y –" Luna comenzó a explicar antes de ser interrumpida por su novio.

"Amor, Harry no necesita una lección ahora," Ron murmuró tímidamente.

"¿Y tú¿Qué tiene que ver Diana con un conejo?" preguntó Harry, mordiéndose el labio para intentar evitar reírse de Ron en su cara.

"No es un conejo, Harry. Es un gryndybuck... el familiar de Diana, ya extinto. Por Merlín, Harry... ¿acaso no leíste el editorial del Quisquilloso del mes pasado? Los restos de un esqueleto de un GryndyBuck fueron encontrados cerca de unas montañas en Rumania. ¡Una criatura verdaderamente fascinante!" Luna comentó con tal seriedad que hizo que la situación fuera aún más graciosa ante los ojos de Harry. Ya Ron estaba tan sonrojado como su pelo, pero aún trataba de mantener su dignidad frente a su novia.

"Pero es que Ron en realidad parece un conejito peludo," Neville añadió, mirando al pelirrojo con ojo crítico. Para Ron, esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"O, por el amor de Dios¡NO soy un conejo¡Miren mi cola¿Acaso parece una cola de conejo?" Ron dijo, dándose la vuelta. Verdaderamente, su cola parecía la cola de un bebe dragón, incongruente en comparación con la pelusa blanca que cubría su trasero. Como si la situación no fuera ya suficientemente graciosa, Ron meneó sus caderas, abriendo el camino para que Harry, Neville y Ginny comenzaran a soltar carcajadas.

"¡Ah¡Son todos unos idiotas!" Ron gruño antes de voltearse a su novia y decir, "Amor, voy a buscar algo de comer. Bailar tanto me ha abierto el apetito." Dándole un beso en la mejilla a la hermosa rubia, se volteó a Harry y ordenó, "Tú. Ven conmigo."

Harry, quien no podía parar de reír, siguió a Ron mientras cruzaban la multitud de estudiantes hacia el otro lado del salón. "Cállate," Ron dijo entre dientes cuando sabía que se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que Luna no los escuchara.

"Lo siento," Harry sonrió, secándose las lagrimas que nuevamente había llorado, "es que... es que esa cola es bastante amenazante."

"No me importa lo que ustedes piensen. Vestirme de conejo era la única manera de que Luna se vistiera así. ¿Le has visto las piernas¡Son larguísimas! Y como le brilla la piel... hombre, hombre... es que soy un chico con suerte," dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro, "Es que se ve también que ni Malfoy me ha molestado con mi disfraz. ¡Estoy seguro que es que no le puede sacar los ojos de encima!"

Harry miró hacia las puertas para encontrarse con que Malfoy había regresado. Estaba parado a la derecha de las puertas, Crabbe y Goyle flanqueándolo. La expresión en el rostro del Slytherin era una inusualmente seria, ignorando completamente a Pansy, quien le estaba mordisqueando la oreja, mientras sus ojos grises parecían buscar algo en el salón.

¿Qué rayos se había fumado?

"Entonces... ¿ver a Luna tan hermosa hace que todo valga la pena?" Harry preguntó a Ron cuando finalmente llegaron a la mesa de los postres.

"Puedes apostarlo," Ron sonrió antes de darle un gran mordisco al pastel de calabaza, "Y hablando de cosas locas que hacemos por quienes amamos... ya que decidiste acompañarnos... ¿significa eso que vas a hablar con Hermione?"

Harry esbozo una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, pero asintió con certeza.

"¡Merlín! No puedo esperar a saber como sale eso," su amigo dijo, sus ojos brillantes de alegría.

"¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Ron?" preguntó Harry, sintiéndose que necesita la aprobación de su compañero.

"¿Puedes soportar la idea de que Hermione no sepa lo que sientes por ella?" preguntó Ron con suavidad.

Harry solo pudo sacudir la cabeza.

"Entonces no esperes más," Ron respondió animosamente, dándole una juguetona palmada en el hombro.

Harry utilizó la oportunidad para hacer la pregunta que temía y esperaba hacer.

"¿Sabes donde esta?"

"Por supuesto. Siempre le mantengo el ojo puesto a la chica de mi mejor amigo," Ron contestó, mordiendo un delicioso bombón de chocolate. Cerró los ojos y sonrió soñadoramente, saboreando el dulce por tanto tiempo que hizo que Harry perdiera la paciencia.

"¿Y¿DÓNDE ESTA?" balbuceó Harry. Ron asintió con su rostro hacia el área de la pista de baile que más cerca se encontraba del escenario. Harry buscó en esa dirección, y le tomó solamente unos segundos encontrarla.

"Se ve hermosa¿no?"

Harry apenas tenía suficientes neuronas trabajándole para asentir positivamente mientras miraba al objeto de su deseo.

Las piernas largas y bien formadas de Hermione le invitaban a tocarlas gracias a las aberturas laterales que decoraban el hermoso vestido blanco, como una diosa griega en todo su esplendor. Harry sintió como un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta del sensual escote que revelaba más de su amiga de lo que él había visto, con un hermoso collar dorado que acentuaba sus curvas naturales. Sus hombros estaban desnudos excepto por las delicadas abrazaderas doradas que mantenían el traje en su sitio.

Pudo observar una pizca de brillo oro y plata en sus brazos y en sus hombros, y casi logró imaginar como se sentiría si rozará las manos sobre su piel, como sería si echara a un lado las abrazaderas y besara su hombro desnudo.

El chico desvió esos pensamientos de su mente mientras sus ojos siguieron en su recorrido. Dios. ¡Cómo adoraba esos gloriosos rizos! El cabello de Hermione resplandecía a la luz del salón, cada hebra tan hermosa como seda egipcia. Su rostro estaba enmarcado por dos largas trenzas agarradas en la nunca por un broche de cuero, excepto por algunos mechones que se rebelaron contra el confinamiento. Las manos de Harry temblaron con solo pensar en la posibilidad de enredarse en sus cabellos, sintiendo cada suave hebra escurriéndose entre sus dedos.

Y su rostro... Dios, ten piedad de él.

Hermione positivamente brillaba mientras sonreía a su acompañante, los más adorables hoyuelos decorando su rostro, con solo un poco de rubor en las mejillas y brillo malva en los labios. En vez de llevar máscara, tenía brillo alrededor de los ojos y de las mejillas, acentuando aún más su surrealista belleza.

¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan ciego¿Cómo pudo haber pasado tantas noches estudiando, hablando, o solo sentado al lado de esta chica sin concebir lo completa de su belleza?

'_Porque le amas por quien ella es... no por como se ve.'_

"Ve por ella, tigre," encomió Ron, dándole una palmada en el trasero a su amigo que hizo que Harry soltará un gritillo no muy masculino. El chico de los ojos verdes miró malhumorado mientras Ron se alejaba antes de alcanzar un vaso de jugo de calabaza que tenía un estudiante parado cerca de él y tomárselo de un sorbo. Sentía la boca tan seca y pesada que pensaba que había perdido la capacidad de hablar.

Como el Mar Rojo haciendo camino para Moisés, los estudiantes en la pista de baile inconscientemente hicieron camino para que Harry llegara a su objetivo. Pronto reconoció que el Pretoriano bailando con Hermione era nada más y nada menos que Roger Davies. No sabía si era sentido común o celos, pero pensaba que el Ravenclaw se veía completamente ridículo con falda.

La canción que se escuchaba en el salón ese momento llegó a su fin, provocando que Roger y Hermione se separarán para unirse a sus compañeros en un aplauso. El cantante anunció una interrupción de cinco minutos, una interrupción que aprovecharon Hermione y su pareja para buscar refrigerios.

Harry permaneció allí parado, a un metro de ellos, secándose las sudorosas manos en el pantalón, sintiéndose tan nervioso como cuando ella le había invitado a dar un paseo en la escoba a la luz de la luna, pensando que después de todo quizás esto no era muy buena idea.

Hermione ciertamente parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía de Roger. La pareja estaba hablando y riendo mientras tomaban de las cervezas de mantequilla que habían agarrado de la mesa.

'_Esto es un error. Quiero decir... si Hermione quiere tener algo con Roger ¿quién soy yo para arruinárselo?_

'_¡Detente¡Solo detente! Viniste aquí para dejarle saber lo que sientes... ¡Déjala decidir! Le debes mucho más que eso...'_

Antes de darse cuenta, Harry se encontró parado detrás de Hermione. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir el aroma de la chica rodeándole, y nuevamente encontró su boca tan seca que apenas la podía abrir. Pero el sonido de su voz se le hacía tan familiar que se encontró algo reconfortado al escucharla hablando con Roger acerca de los encantamientos en las paredes. Fue lo suficiente como para provocar que el cerebro de Harry comenzará a trabajar nuevamente... aunque no del todo.

'_De acuerdo... nunca has estado en esta situación antes... pero has visto películas sobre el tema. Sabes que hacer. Solo compórtate encantador... seductor... relajado... suave... y ella no se podrá resistir.'_

'_Como si Hermione le impresionaran esas cosas.'_

'_¿Tienes una mejor idea?'_

'_...'_

'_Eso pensé. Ahora, que comience la función.'_

Aparentemente Roger no reconocía a Harry en su disfraz, juzgando por el hecho de que ignoraba completamente al chico parado detrás de su pareja. Eso proveía una oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro: saludar a Hermione... y molestar a Roger.

"Permiso," interrumpió Harry, haciendo lo que podía para sonreír seductoramente, "estoy buscando a mi mejor amiga. ¿Sabes? Le prometí que le iba a dar el primer baile y... bueno, hay otras chicas esperando su turno."

El hombro de Hermione se había atiesado un poco al escuchar la voz de su amigo y, mientras Roger miraba a Harry con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, la chica se dio la vuelta lentamente.

La sonrisa de Harry... junto con su plan de ser encantador, seductor, relajado y suave... se fue por la ventana.

"¿Harry?" dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba al rostro enmascarado de su mejor amigo. Harry solo pudo asentir; se veía aun más hermosa a tan corta distancia. Antes de que él pudiera saber lo que sucedía, los brazos de Hermione lo habían envuelto en un cálido abrazo que tímidamente devolvió el chico, abrazándola por la cintura con el más suave de los roces.

"Me alegra tanto que vinieras," la chica susurró en su oído, antes de que sus labios dejaran su marca en la mejilla del joven, justo debajo del borde de la mascara. Estaba agradecido del disfraz, ya que sabía que se había sonrojado violentamente antes de que ella le soltara y diera un paso hacía atrás.

"Me alegro de venir también," Harry susurró con voz ronca, antes de rascarse la garganta nerviosamente. Decidió ser cortés con el acompañante de Hermione y saludarlo, "Hola, Davies."

"Hola, Potter. Me alegra ver que te decidieras unir a nuestra pequeña fiesta," contestó Roger con... ¿acaso era eso una sonrisa de verdad¿Qué le pasaba al Prefecto?

Harry observó como Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo a Roger en las costillas antes de devolverle la atención. Nuevamente, Harry experimentó el arrastre magnético que tenían esos ojos caramelos sobre él, y sintió como si se estuviera ahogando en el torbellino de colores y sabores reflejados en ellos.

"T-t-t-te ves hermosa, Hermione," tartamudeó Harry con nerviosismo. Hermione solo bajó la cabeza tímidamente, sus mejillas sonrojándose levemente.

"Tu no te ves nada mal tampoco, Harry," le contestó, levantando la cabeza y alcanzando con sus manos el lazo en el cuello de su amigo, acomodándolo en su lugar con destreza. El chico nuevamente sintió la necesitad de liberar su garganta de un obstáculo imaginario mientras buscaba algo en su mente – cualquier cosa – que pudiera contestarle sin sonar como un verdadero idiota.

Un extraño silencio prosiguió, uno que Harry utilizó para buscar el salón por sus otros amigos, sintiendo que necesitaba el apoyo de estos. No los encontró donde los había dejado, pero si encontró a Ron parado en el escenario, hablando con el cantante mientras señalaba a algo o a alguien en la parte de abajo. ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

El plan de Ron se volvió evidente cuando el cantante le devolvió la atención a los estudiantes que aún estaban parados en la pista de baile y, mirando en la dirección general donde se encontraban Harry, Hermione y Roger, dijo por el micrófono, "La siguiente canción esta dedicada al sentimiento más maravilloso del mundo... el amor... y a dos personas en la audiencia que han tenido la suerte de haberle descubierto... 4... 3... 2... 1..."

Tan pronto como las primeras notas de la melodía llegaron a sus oídos, Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa, el escenario captando toda su atención mientras decía, "¡Qué hermoso! Es una de mis canciones favoritas." Harry vio de reojo como la mirada de Roger brincaba de Hermione a Harry y volvía a su lugar antes de que el rubio soltara un sorpresivo suspiro.

"¿Sabes qué? Estoy cansado. Potter ¿te importaría bailar con mi pareja? Estoy seguro que no se quiere perder la canción," dijo Roger, con una pequeña sonrisa jugándole en las esquinas de la boca. Hermione parecía tan sorprendida por la sugerencia como lo estaba Harry, juzgando por la manera en que lo miró sobre su hombro.

Inesperado o no, Harry no iba a perder esta oportunidad.

"Será un placer," suspiró Harry de manera solemne mientras alargaba la mano hacia Hermione. La chica pareció vacilar por un instante antes de colocar su mano sobre la de él. Dándole una última mirada a Roger sobre su hombro, dejó que Harry le guiara hacia el centro de la pista. El joven no sabía si solo eran sus nervios, pero le pareció que el latir de su corazón era más fuerte que el de la batería que marcaba el ritmo de la canción.

"¿Qué hace el GryndyBuck antes conocido como Ron en el escenario?" Hermione sorpresivamente preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de su otro amigo. Ron parecía tener problemas caminando entre la orquesta, porque al presente estaba tratando de desencajar su cola de una tuba que, gracias a Merlín, no estaba siendo soplada en ese momento. Harry murmuró algo que sonaba como "ni idea" antes de encontrar un lugar que le permitiría moverse sin chocar con las otras parejas.

"Este parece un buen sitio," susurró Harry tímidamente mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente a Hermione. La joven asintió imperceptiblemente mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por el brazo de Harry hasta descansar en la parte posterior del hombro. Deliciosos temblores le recorrieron la espalda y la nuca a Harry mientras levantaba la mano que aún estaba unida a la de ella y la colocaba hacia el lado, permitiendo que la otra mano reposara sobre la pequeña cintura, lo que lo hizo dolorosamente consciente de la cálida piel escondida bajo la fina tela del hermoso vestido.

'_Recuerda, Potter... un paso al frente, uno atrás... lado a lado. ¡Puedes hacerlo! Igual como lo hacías ayer... antes de caerle encima y tratar de comerla a besos, por supuesto.'_

Comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música justo cuando el cantante acercó el micrófono hacia si.

_**Eres...  
lo que más quiero en este mundo,  
eso Eres.**_

"D-d-de verdad q-q-que estas hermosísima, Hermione. ¿Q-Q-quien eres?" susurró Harry.

'_Excelente, Potter. Como si las manos empapadas, el temblor y la expresión espaciada en tu cara no fueran lo suficiente como para que ella sepa lo idiota que eres.'_

"¿Quiere decir de quien estoy disfrazada?" ella preguntó, sus mejillas tomando una tonalidad rosa con la confesión del chico.

Harry asintió.

_**Mi pensamiento más profundo,  
también Eres.  
Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes. **_

"Soy Helena de Troya," contestó Hermione.

"¿Helena quien?"

"Helena de Troya. ¡Honestamente Harry¿No te acuerdas de la Historia de la Magia?"

La expresión singular en el rostro de Harry era la única contestación que la chica necesitaba.

"Una bruja en la antigua Grecia, de gran belleza y sabiduría, que quedó atrapada en la lucha de poder entre dos grandes imperios," contestó Hermione. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión que Harry no pudo leer cuando añadió, "Se dice que tenía 'el rostro por el cual los hombres peleaban y morían.' "

_**Eres...  
cuando despierto lo primero,  
eso Eres.**_

"Ah. _Esa_ Helena," respondió Harry, esbozando una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa, "ahora puedo ver el parecido." Ella le miró a los ojos, su mirada mostrando tanto satisfacción como incredulidad.

"Muy gracioso, Harry. No creo que haya algún hombre que luche por mí," susurró ella, riendo mientras añadía, "Solo quería usar un vestido diferente."

_**Lo que a mi vida le hace falta  
si no vienes.  
Lo único, preciosa,  
que en mi mente habita hoy.**_

Él no compartía su risa; de hecho, la expresión en el rostro del chico mostraba tanta seriedad que la tomó desprevenida.

¿Cómo podía dudar de ella misma¿Cómo podía pensar que no era hermosa? Pero en realidad Hermione siempre había sido insegura sobre su físico.

Si solo se pudiese ver a través de los ojos de Harry.

Mirándose en esos pozos profundos que ella llamaba ojos, Harry dijo lo único que pensó podría hacerle pensar dos veces antes de dudar de sí misma.

"Yo pelearía por ti."

_**¿Qué mas puedo decirte?  
Tal vez puedo mentirte  
sin razón.  
**_

'_Y moriría por ti.'_

Por no decir menos, Hermione se sorprendió tanto con la simple admisión que temporalmente se quedó muda. Él pensó que no solamente le sorprendieron las palabras, sino también la inconfundible sinceridad de su voz.

_**Pero lo que hoy siento  
es que sin ti estoy muerto,  
pues eres...  
lo que más quiero en este mundo,  
eso Eres.**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron por algunos momentos que parecieron durar una eternidad, antes de que Hermione desviara la mirada y dijera, "Gracias, Harry. Es... es muy dulce de tu parte decir eso." Sonrió antes de añadir, "Aunque no sé si puedo confiar en la opinión de un cuatro-ojos que no tiene sus anteojos."

Harry rió suavemente, feliz con la familiaridad de la conversación a pesar de las extraordinarias circunstancias, "¿Quién dijo que no los tengo puesto?"

"¿Desilusionador?" preguntó la chica, levantando la ceja en una expresión incrédula. Cuando Harry asintió orgullosamente, Hermione contestó, "Me impresiona, Señor Potter."

"Hago lo que puedo," contestó Harry, su mirada desviándose hacia una esquina de la pista. Casi se ahoga cuando vio a Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville parados frente al escenario, haciendo extraños gestos con las manos y gesticulando con la boca palabras que Harry no comprendía. Le tomó unos momentos entender que sus amigos le decían que se fijara a las otras parejas en la pista de baile.

Harry hizo precisamente así, y se sorprendió de ver que Hermione y él eran los únicos que bailaban despegados. Los brazos de las otras parejas se rodeaban mutuamente, los caballeros por la cintura, las damas por el cuello, los cuerpos tan cerca que rozaban. Mirando a sus amigos una última vez, comprendiendo que le estaban diciendo que se acercara mas a Hermione, Harry pensó que no era una mala idea, ya que se sentía a punto de desmayarse, y ella le podía ayudar con el balance.

_**Eres...  
el tiempo que comparto...  
eso Eres.**_

Con inusual confianza en si mismo, Harry llevó la mano que aún estaba a la mano de Hermione a su nuca y dejo que la mano de la chica descansará ahí. Hermione solo le miraba con una expresión de curiosidad en el rostro. En estos momentos, Harry no confiaba en su habilidad para comunicarse, así que dejó que sus ojos hablaran por él mientras dejaba deslizar sus manos lentamente por la cintura de su amiga hasta que rodearon por completo la pequeña cintura.

"No queremos llamar la atención," susurró Harry roncamente cuando apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la chica.

_**Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere...  
mi salvación, mi esperanza  
y mi fe.**_

"No... definitivamente _no_ queremos eso," murmuró Hermione, su voz sonando tan forzada como la de Harry. Fue en ese momento cuando ella hizo lo impensable y rodeo el cuello de su amigo con ambos brazos, reduciendo la distancia entre sus cuerpos hasta el punto en que rozaban uno contra el otro.

_**Soy...  
él que quererte quiere  
como nadie.**_

_**Soy.**_

Harry deseaba más que nada sentir esos rizos contra su piel, esconder el rostro en la curva de ese hermoso cuello y nunca salir.

Hermione cerró los ojos y colocó su frente sobre la mejilla del chico, al igual que lo había hecho la noche anterior.

¡Oh Dios! Si así era como la tortura se sentía, Harry hubiese querido ser torturado por el resto de su vida.

"Nunca te dije..." ella dijo a modo de conversación, "adoro tu disfraz."

_**Él que te llevaría el sustento día a día.  
Él que por ti daría la vida,  
ese Soy.**_

"¿Lo reconoces?" preguntó Harry, hipnotizado por la manera en que ella le acariciaba el cabello con la punta de los dedos.

"Por supuesto," ella rió.

Él no pudo más que sonreír mientras decía en tono bromista, "No me digas... leíste el libro cuando tenías diez años."

"Siete para ser más exactos," contestó Hermione, levantando la cabeza lo suficiente como para mirarlo a los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa.

'_Esa es mi Hermione.'_

"¿Te gustó?" preguntó, sintiendo como el aliento le regresaba a la boca al chocar contra la piel de la joven.

_**Aquí estoy a tu lado  
y espero aquí sentado  
hasta el final.**_

"Mucho," ella susurró. Su mirada perdida en algún lugar de su memoria, ella añadió, "Aunque nunca me gustó mucho el final."

"¿Por qué?" Harry preguntó con genuino interés, sin darse cuenta que sus propios dedos estaban trazando figuras en la espalda de Hermione.

"Porqué nunca he podido entender porque Christine escogió el amor de Raúl y no el del Fantasma."

_**No te has imaginado  
lo que por ti he esperado pues Eres  
lo que yo amo en este mundo,  
eso Eres.**_

"¿Te puedes imaginar lo que es tener a alguien que te ame así? Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que siente," concluyó Hermione.

_**Cada minuto en lo que pienso,  
eso Eres.**_

'_Yo te amo así.'_

_**Lo que más cuido en este mundo,  
eso Eres.**_

Harry y Hermione no se dieron cuenta de que había llegado el final de la canción, al juzgar por que sus brazos aún se envolvían mutuamente mientras continuaban balanceándose de lado a lado.

Hermione no sabía si era porque no se estaban escondiendo detrás de los anteojos, o sí porque su rostro estaba enmarcado por la delicada máscara blanca, pero pensó que nunca había visto esa tonalidad de verde que ahora veía en los ojos de Harry, como el verde de una fértil montaña antes de ser azotada por una tormenta.

Harry pensó que el momento había llegado. Había planificado hablar con ella, explicarle sus sentimientos y sus intenciones, y preguntarle su opinión. Pero esto... este torbellino en sus ojos color caramelo... la manera en que sus labios se entreabrían, el brillo destellando con el reflejo de la luz del salón, tentándolo como el mismísimo Diablo.. su aliento, con ese aroma tenue a delicioso dulce... todo era demasiado.

No había hombre cuerdo que se pudiese resistir.

Harry no pudo más que comenzar a cerrar la distancia entre ellos.

'_Eso eres.'_

... Solo para perder el balance cuando alguien chocó contra él.

'_¡MALDICIÓN¡NO OTRA VEZ!'_

Harry recobró el balance junto antes de que cayeran al piso, y ayudó a Hermione a hacer lo mismo. Después de asegurarse que su amiga estaba bien, rápidamente se volteó para arreglar cuentas con la persona que le había interrumpido.

Identificó la espalda de Goyle mientras este salía de la pista de baile con su pareja en mano. Harry se vio tentado en sacarse la varita del bolsillo y maldecir al Slytherin hasta el quinto infierno, pero todo fue olvidado cuando sintió una mano muy familiar sobre su brazo.

"Olvídate de él, Harry," susurró Hermione suavemente mientras tomaba su lugar al lado del chico, "No dejes que ese neandertal te arruine la noche."

Harry le miró, su mano buscando automáticamente la mano de ella, sintiendo como ella le apretaba los dedos suavemente en señal de apoyo.

"Bueno, Señor Potter, ya me ha regalado su primer baile de la noche," dijo Hermione, mirando por un momento sus dedos entrelazados antes de levantar la mirada, "Esta libre de ir por el salón e impresionar a otras chicas con tus dotes de bailarín."

Le guiñó el ojo antes de darse la vuelta y tomar dos pasos hacía las mesas.

'_Oh no... ni pienses que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente...'_

Antes de que ella pudiese alejarse, sintió como Harry apretó el agarre que tenía sobre sus dedos, y poco a poco la atrajo nuevamente hacía él. Hermione le miraba sobre el hombro, una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro.

"Hermione, tengo... tengo que hablar contigo... en algún más... más privado..."

"¿Ahora?" preguntó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

'_Sí... porque soy un cobarde con lo que tiene que ver contigo y no sé cuando vuelva a tener las agallas de decirte lo que siento.'_

Harry se limitó a decir que sí.

Se sintió visiblemente aliviado cuando ella finalmente sonrió y dijo, "De acuerdo. Déjame decirle a Roger." Esta vez, Harry si permitió que se alejara hacia las mesas mientras él salía de la pista. Desde la distancia, vio como ella encontró a Roger, quien estaba parado hablando con tres Hufflepuffs muy guapas, vestidas como las Brujas de Eastwick, y le susurró algo al oído.

Aparentemente, la pareja de Hermione parecía buscar en el salón por algo o por alguien, y Harry se sintió algo desconcertado cuando vio que los ojos de Roger se detuvieron sobre él. Se sintió nervioso bajo la aguda mirada antes de que el Ravenclaw le devolviera la atención a Hermione y, regalándole una extraña sonrisa, le susurró algo al oído antes de darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Harry quería sentir celos al ser testigo de esa muestra de afecto, pero sorpresivamente, encontró que no podía. Había algo extraño en la interacción que había observado esta noche entre Roger y Hermione, algo que él nunca antes había visto. Roger parecía más genuino y relajado frente a Hermione, y ella ciertamente parecía disfrutar de este cambio.

'_¿Significa esto que estoy muy tarde?'_

Ese solo pensamiento le atormentaba mientras observaba a Hermione despedirse de Roger y comenzar a caminar hacia él. Los ojos le ardían, porque no se atrevía a parpadear por miedo a perderla entre la multitud, hasta que la encontró parada a su lado.

Hermione le tomó de la mano, apretando suavemente, con una sonrisa en el rostro que provocaba que el corazón de Harry comenzará a dar saltos.

"Soy toda tuya, Harry."

"¿Q-Q-Qué?" se ahogó. Gracias al cielo que no estaba bebiendo nada en ese momento, o Hermione hubiese terminado mojada de pies a cabeza.

"Querías hablar... en un sitio más privado... ¿no?" Hermione mencionó, nuevamente mostrando desconcierto ante el peculiar comportamiento de Harry.

"¿Quieres ir al balcón? Te vez algo pálido..." ella sugirió, su expresión cambiando de desconcertada a preocupada, "un poco de aire fresco no te hará mal."

"Si... vamos..." susurró el joven, permitiendo que Hermione le guiara de la mano hacia las cortinas que escondían las puertas hacia el balcón del este.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

* * *

No hay mucho que decir de este capitulo, excepto que ¡todo esta en los pequeños detalles! Se revelan muchas cosas importantes en este capitulo (y no habló exclusivamente del encantador disfraz de Ron).

¡Déjenme saber lo que piensan!

Un abrazo bien grande a quienes se tomaron un poco de tiempo para dejarme saber lo que pensaban. Si no fuera por ustedes, ya esto se hubiese acabo hace tiempo:

**Ophelia Dakker**: haha bueno, no te puedes quejar de este capitulo porque no lo he dejado en un sitio tan malo. Un beso para ti también.

**Monik**¡Hola linda! Me alegro muchísimo que te haya gustado la escena con Ron y el recuerdo en Grimmauld Place. No sabes lo bien que se siente que digan que algo que escribiste logro provocar una reacción emocional en el lector. ¡Y ya ves que Harry si fue al baile! Ahora solo te falta ver si no de desmaya antes de decirle. Un beso.

**Mesouki**: Haha no tienes que sentirte mal por no dejar reviews. La mayoría de mis panas no lo hacen. Ha, a mi también me gusta muchísimo la conversación con Ron en el capitulo anterior y en este capitulo. Es que, en situación de que falte Hermione (aunque aquí ella no es que falte, sino que se mantiene ajena al problema porque no sabe que le esta sucediendo a Harry), Ron automáticamente se convierte en su conciencia, y se hace mas fuerte simplemente porque sabe que su amigo necesita de él. ¡Amo a mi colorao! Un abrazo lindo.

**Nacho**: Bueno, esta vez creo que no tarde tanto... ¿no? Perdón.

**TheHard**: Awww, gracias por esas lindas palabras. De verdad que no he sentido tanto placer escribiendo algo como el que sentí escribiendo la escena del hipogrifo en el capitulo pasado. Gracias por el apoyo.

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: LOL Harry es terco como mula, hay que admitirlo, pero cuando dice "voy pa' encima" se tira de pecho (como en este capitulo). Acerca de Ron, como le estaba diciendo a Mesouki, creo que Ron, en algun momento/situación en la que faltase Hermione, se convertiría automáticamente en la conciencia de Harry, y creo que Ron podría asumir ese rol en los libros. Por ejemplo, nunca me olvidare en el libro quinto cuando Hermione y él le sugieren a Harry lo de aprender DCAO por su parte, que Harry pierde el control, pero no solamente Hermione se mantiene firme, sino que también Ron. No sé... para mi que el chico tiene un potencial extraordinario que aun no ha sido muy tocado por Rowling, pero que para eso nos faltan dos libros ¿no? Haha Lo de la declaración... tendrás que esperar al otro capitulo para saber de eso...

**Billiwig**: Ha, me alegro que te hayas decidido a dejarme un review, porque me gusta saber cuantas personas leen la historia y esa es la unica manera de saberlo. Gracias por las lindas palabras acerca del capitulo anterior. Tambien es mi favorito. Besos a ti tambien.

**Calipso**¿Cabezotas? Ha, ese es el segundo nombre de Harry. Aww¡Como me odian al Roger¡Pero si es tan lindo! En algun estoy muy de acuerdo contigo, y es en que no había mejor persona para decirle la verdad a Harry que su mejor amigo. ¡Vestido de conejito!

**Lord Sparky**: Por supuesto que continuare. Si no me equivoco, faltan tres capítulos mas o menos para llegar al final de esta parte de la historia. ¿Esquiando¡Que rico! Yo ni siquiera he visto nieve. ¿Español? Que bien. Ya tenemos muchos aquí. Un saludo muy grande.

**Ayda Merodeadora**: Ha, me alegro de haber logrado que Ron te cayera bien. Yo lo amo, por eso se me hace facil hacerle justicia en los fics. En parte la escena en Grimmauld Place esta inspirada en la escena de OoTP donde Hermione es quien saca a Harry de la habitación de Buckbeak después de estar encerrado casi todo el dia. ¡H/Hr x-100!

**Calixta**: Awwwwwwwww, que lindo! Gracias por decirme. Claro, que no me alegra que llores, pero si que te haya logrado emocionar. Ha, creo que tanto yo como muchos lectores nos sentíamos como Hermione en esa situación, con unas ganas de darle una cachetada a Harry para que reaccione y a la misma vez fundirlo en un abrazo y no soltarle jamás. Claro, que Hermione logró las dos cosas y nosotros nos... hehe, chica con suerte. Gracias por el apoyo, Calixta, y espero que este tambien te haya gustado. Un beso.

**Asuka**: Aw, sorry por hacerles esperar. No es mi intención, pero a veces la vida se interpone. Ha, Harry si es medio retrasado para las cosas, pero cuando dice que si a algo, se tira de pecho. Vamos a ver si las palabras le ayudan. Haha¿soñaste con agarrarle el trasero a Harry? Ahhh... he estado ahí. Yo también solo leo fics H/Hr o N/G, o fics que no tienen ninguna pareja, aunque esto no lo puedo hacer tanto por falta de tiempo. ¿De escribir otra historia H/Hr? Veremos. Tengo muchas ideas, pero no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, asi que veremos que gana. Un abrazo, Asuka.

**Elena**: Aw, gracias por las palabras de apoyo, Elena. Como ya ves, en el capitulo 15 Harry si se decidió por ir al baile y parece también decidido en confesarse. ¡Veremos si lo logra! Awwww... porque a Harry no le caiga bien no significa que Roger sea malo. Te entiendo lo de los fics largos: no solo toma mucho tiempo leerlos sino que a veces es difícil mantenerle el hilo cuando los autores se tardan mucho en actualizar (re: yo.), pero si la historia te gusta, vale la pena el esfuerzo. Espero que te haya agradado este capitulo tambien. Nos vemos!

**Joanne Granger**: Hola Joanne. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior, porque tambien es mi favorito. Y no te preocupes por no poder leer el de ingles, porque personalmente pienso que la historia es mucho mas linda en español.

**Cammiel**¡Que bueno que te gusto! Vamos a ver si la pareja se vuelve contentita, aunque sea por unos momentos sonrisa maligna

**Hermelind Potter**: Wow ¿leiste el fic de una sentada? Aw, gracias por decirme eso. Ha, creo que a todos nos desespera lo ciego/terco de Harry, pero ¿acaso no te parece que en los libros es igual? Si todos nosotros nos podemos dar cuenta que Hr lo quiere como a nadie¿cómo el no lo ve¿Cómo pudo haber tenido ese recuerdo olvidado? Bueno, lo habia guardado con tanto recelo que su conciente se habia olvidado, pero su inconciente definitivamente lo tenia guardado con lujo de detalle, ya que solo requirió el "trigger" de los ojos de Buckbeak para traer la memoria al conciente. Así pasa mucho con las memorias de seres que amamos. Y no te preocupes; no habra mucho tiempo para que el fic se convierta en largo y predecible porque solo faltan tres capitulos. Pero te aseguro que en esos tres capitulos la cosa se complica mucho! Hehehe Aw, por lo menos has dicho algo bueno de Roger (mas que cualquier otra persona). Nos veremos pronto. Besos.

**Hecate-San**: Saludos. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior. Estoy de acuerdo; Hermione fue un balance perfecto entre la ternura y la firmeza. ¡Y ya Harry tiene los ojos bien abiertos! Bueno, medio abiertos... porque hay cosas que su propia inseguridad y vulnerabilidad no le permite ver. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

**Lara-chan**: Hehehe claro que lo voy a continuar. Solo unos cuantos capitulos más.

**Hikari Takaishi Y**: Ah, preciosa! Sabes que yo te aguanto 24/7. Hahaha ya veo que hay otra fan de Buckbeak en el net. ¡Es mio! Pues eso del "Scooby Gang" siempre me ha parecido bien apropiado para la dinamica HP, especialmente ahora que el circulo del trío se ha extendido un poco para incluir a Luna, Neville (osito!) y Ginny. Ha, nunca pensé que te iba escuchar decir que amabas a Ron. ¿A que no es bello el colorao? Y mas vestido de conejito (RON: GRYNDYBUCK!) Asi que me le tratas bien en tus fics, eh! Ha, eso de la escoba estoy LOCA porque alguien en los libros se lo diga a Harry. ¡Es que es obvio, chiquillo! Bueno, ya sabes porque Harry le habla a Buckbeak después que vio a Hermione hacerlo. Mas de esto en las secuelas (si se dan) Hahaha, así que te gusto la bofetada. A mi tambien. Se sintio bien rico. ¿Y verdad que no es difícil ver el punto de vista de ambos? Ese es parte del problema; es demasiado facil sumirse en la depresión y en la angustia, pero gracias a Dios existen amigos como esa chica de los rizos marrones para sacarnos de eso. Y aun no sabes lo que esta Hermione dispuesta a hacer por Harry. –risa maléfica- Y tienes razón; la línea de Hermione sobre "ya no puedo estar sin ti" no tiene nada que ver con lo shipper, sino con esa fuerte amistad que ellos comparten. Por eso mismo estuvo dispuesta a ir al DoM aunque sabia que era una pésima idea. Hahaha si si... 33. ¿Un número bonito no? Ha! Buckbeak no le hubiese molestado que se hubiesen puesto a hacer bebitos, creeme. ¡Es el pajarraco del amor! AMMMMOOOORRRRR! LOL De verdad que yo no tenia ni idea que algunas de las partes se podian coger con doble sentido, pero te aseguro que fueron muy inocentes. Aunque dejame decirte que cuando Hr gimió "Ven aquí", se escuchó muy sensual. LOL Tu y tus bebitos. ¡Ya has corrompido a todos! Bueno niña, un abrazote y un besote SUPER GRANDE. TQM!

**Ginger**: LOL Estoy de acuerdo; el que Harry admitiria que esta loco por Hermione no es un paso muy grande... ES EL MAS GRANDE. El resto será pan comido... a menos que Hr no le corresponda claro esta. Y creeme que esto no es solamente una historia romántica... hay otra historia paralela que esta corriendo y que la gente se tiende a olvidar de ella. Pero no por mucho tiempo –risa maligna-

**Aiosami**: Aww, gracias. No te quería hacer llorar, pero me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Nos veremos!

**Lilyem**: Hehe me alegro que te haya gustado. ¡Otra fanatica de la cachetada! Pero puedes estar segura que fue con todo el amor del mundo. Bueno, ya sabes parte de lo que ha pasado en el baile... solo falta por ver la parte mas importante. ¡Y Roger no es estorbo! LOL

**KiraLevana**: Hahaha es malo quedarse con la boca abierta (muchas moscas) pero me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo y de haberte alegrado el dia. Saludos!

**Lizet**: Me alegro que te haya gustado. Gracias!

**Yinse**: Hahaha que bueno que te hice llorar (lol, se escucha feo, pero lo digo con cariño). Recuérdame enviarte la historia al correo para cuando postee el ultimo capitulo (en... 1 año -) . Dios te bendiga.

**Kirlatan**: Aw, me alegra que te hayas tomado un momento para dejarme un mensaje. Y gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Te lo agradezco mucho.

**Jhessail Lupin**: Ha, pues en esa escena del quinto libro fue que me inspire para el capitulo pasado. ¡Es que esta preciosa! Hahaha Bueno, no sabemos si Hermione prefería bailar con Harry o con Roger, pero ya lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo. Un beso!

**Sumire-Chan**: Aw, me alegro que te guste el R/L ahora. Es que esos dos estan hechos el uno para el otro (igual de locos). Y gracias por las palabras de apoyo. Besos.

**HermyPotter15**: Hahaha ¿me caiste a tomatazos por decir que Roger besa bien¡Pero si es la purita verdad! Roger tiene unos labios tiernísimos (se esconde detrás de una pared cuando viene una nueva ola de tomates), pero el beso que compartio con Hermione fue muy casto. Ahora, lo que no te voy a decir es si Hr prefiere los besos de Roger o los de Tú-Sabes-Quien. Ha¿Hika te ha contaminado con lo de hacer bebitos¡Mala niña! Tanto el Harry de JKR como el mio son muy tercos. Y eso de que lo sabe toda la escuela es verdad¿Por qué Rita escribio de ellos¿Por qué Krum le tenia celos a Harry¿Por qué Cho se ponia verde de envidia con Hermione¡AHH! Y ya sabes como consiguió el disfraz Harry... ¿se ve muy mono no? Aunque Ron se ve mas lindo. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el recuerdo. Harry sí se comportó como un patán, pero es el mismo dolor y sentimiento de culpa lo que lo llevaron a comportarse a si. Estoy de acuerdo contigo; si Harry le hubiese pegado a Hermione se merecia que le cortaran el bleep. Pero aunque se vio tentado (como se vio tentado a sacudirla en la oficina de Umbridge en el quinto año) no lo hizo, sino que termino haciendose daño a el mismo (dándole un puño a la pared). Hahaha ¿qué imaginaste cuando Hermione dijo que solo saldría con él? Que bueno que hayas captado en como el hipogrifo reflejaba las emociones a su alrededor. ¡Esa es mi gallinita! LOL te aseguro que el no quería poner su cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione por aprovecharse de ella... aunque ahora... mejor no contestó. ¿Cómo puede pensar que muriendo todos los demas van a estar mejor? Bueno... ¿cómo puede ser que no piense eso, aunque sea por un segundo?. Si lo vemos desde el punto de vista de Harry, ya muchas personas que el ama han muerto para protegerlo. El chico se siente culpable y, por un razonamiento lógico pero pervertido, piensa que saliendo del panorama es la unica manera de salvar a los que quedan. Yo no tengo duda que Harry ha pensado en ese aunque sea por un momento... claro que solamente abriendo los ojos podra ver que sus amigos prefieren correrse el riesgo antes de estar a salvo. LOL Te aseguro que Hermione no le hubiera reprochado si el se le hubiese acomodado en el pecho sin pedirle permiso. Es mas... lo que Harry interpretó como permiso pudo haber sido una invitación. Quien sabe. Acerca del sueño de Harry con Hermione ¿te refieres a la primera o la segunda parte? Porque aun no te puedo contestar ninguna de las dos. Y en este nuevo capitulo si ha salido Roger, pero... ¿a que no es un primor? Estoy segura que ya lo quieres mucho. LOL Un abrazo bien grande.

**La Bruja de Salem**: Me alegra que te guste la historia. En cuanto a las preguntas¿qué es lo que siente Hermione por Harry? Obviamente lo ama. Pero, si este amor es un amor entre amigos o entre algo mas... tendras que esperar hasta el proximo capitulo. La tristeza en el tono de voz de Ron en el capitulo 14 ¿es porque aun quiere a Hermione? No. Ron esta muy feliz con Luna, y ama a Hermione como una amiga/hermana. La tristeza viene de lo que se llama el "what if" ya que el perdio la oportunidad de decirle lo que sentia a Hr y escuchar de boca de ella una respuesta. Eso ya es algo que Ron no puede hacer, y lo pone triste el saber que nunca tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Y no quiere que su amigo pierda la oportunidad. Gracias por la lindas palabras!

**Vicu-Malfoy**: Y yo te agradezco el apoyo. Estamos muy de acuerdo que lo plasmado en el capitulo anterior no era un romance, sino una amistad pura y sincera, de cuerpo, alma y corazón.

**Arrisita**: Ah, cuanto me alegra que le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia. ¿Aun te quedan las ganas de asesinar a Roger después de leer este ultimo capitulo? Te admito que tiene un "timing" de madre, pero el chico no es malo. ¿El sobrinito se llama Roger? LOL Lamento ponerte en ese conflicto. Bueno, ya en el proximo capitulo Harry se va a confesar (esperemos), pero ¿por qué no querías que fuera al baile¡Si le ha llegado la hora de enfrentarse a los sentimientos! A llegado la hora de la verdad.

**Nice-Girl**: Aw, gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensas. Que bueno que te guste. Un beso.

**Candy Granger**: Como decimos por aquí, el recuerdo de Harry fue un dulce amargo. ¡Eso es ser una verdadera amiga! Cuidate mucho.

**KRY**: Aw, gracias por el mensaje. No te preocupes que no abandonare la historia tan lejos del final. Hermione del capi 14 es mi heroe. ¡Eso es un verdadero amigo! Ahora, Harry es quien ha tenido la culpa de lo que ha sufrido hasta ahora en la historia, por ser tan cabeciduro y asumir muchas cosas que no son. Pero ahora va a ir directamente a la fuente... a Hr... ¡veremos que sucede! Acerca de tus preguntas... mmm... son muy, muy buenas, pero no te las puedo contestar aun. Ya muy pronto verás mas de ese misterio.

**Saga**: Gracias!

**Rowan Myfair**: Pues si supieras que pienso lo mismo que tú; dudo que alguna vez logre hacer un capitulo tan bueno como el anterior. Pero tratare! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la escena con Buckbeak. Solo te puedo decir que fue un catalítico en la amistad de H/Hr. Awwwww, gracias por esas palabras tan bonita sobre Ron. Para mi que es un personaje importantísimo, y un leal aliado tanto para H como para Hr. ¿Qué le pasaría a mi Harry sin Ron? Todavía se estuviera dando contra la cabeza por comportarse como un mismo idiota con Hermione. Ha! Me alegro que te haya gustado la linea de las escobas, porque esa, y las ultimas lineas de Hr, fueron mis favoritas. Bye!

**Gaby**: Awww, gracias por dejarme saber. Hahhaha ¡Eres una chica sabia! Antes de tener a un Roger sin dientes, mejor te quedas con el¿no? Veremos que Hr le dice a Harry en el proximo capitulo. Gracias por el apoyo, Gaby.

**Nyissa**¿De golpe? Wow! Y mil gracias por esas palabras de apoyo. Creeme que hacen la diferencia cuando uno se siente sin ganas de escribir. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo tambien. Cuidate.

**Potter5**: Gracias, y disculpa por la tardanza. Es que la vida te da sorpresas.

**S. Lily Potter**: Hola! Yo no pierdo la esperanza de tener algo como el capitulo 14 en el sexto libro (ya tuvimos un preview en el quinto libro de eso) Esa frase es bien poderosa ¿verdad¡Y tan llena de exquisitas posibilidades! Ya Harry lo aceptó, y ese es el paso mas grande. ¿Y quien te habia dicho lo del Fantasma? LOL Apuesto que fue Hika. Entre tú y yo... ¡se ve lindísimo! Hehe espero que te guste el 15. Bye!

Bueno, un abrazo bien grande a todos mis lectores. ¡Cuídense!

**Anasazi**


	16. Bajo la piel

**Capítulo 16: Bajo la piel**

**------------------------**

Él estaba desconcertado, sintiendo como se le elevaba la temperatura del cuerpo mientras Hermione le guiaba de la mano hacía el balcón que daba para el Este. La chica desplazó una de las cortinas para revelar la puerta hacia la terraza. Le miró sobre el hombro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de alcanzar la perilla y abrir el camino al balcón.

A dos pasos de ella, Harry no tenía idea de porque la chica se detuvo instantáneamente y soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ni tampoco sabía porque le había soltado la mano para cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Ahem," tosió Hermione dramáticamente, una expresión de picardía en su rostro. Harry escuchó movimiento antes de alcanzar a la chica, solo para ver a Parvati y a Dean, con mejillas brillantes, labios hinchados y cabello alborotado, tratando de parecer como si no se hubiesen estado besando apasionadamente hacía solo unos instantes.

"La fiesta es adentro," dijo en su mejor voz de Prefecta, su rostro demostrando que encontraba la situación embarazosa bastante graciosa, "No se la querrán perder ¿verdad?" Parvati se limitó a mirarle mal mientras que Dean balbuceaba sus disculpas, haciendo lo que podían para arreglar su aspecto. Finalmente, le pasaron por el lado a Harry y a Hermione mientras salían del balcón y regresaban a la fiesta.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle a Hermione si había tenido mucho problema tratando de hacer que las parejas se comportarán durante la fiesta, pero se mordió la lengua cuando ella puso sus dedos sobre los labios de él, haciéndole señas para que se mantuviera callado. Apenas tuvo tiempo para registrar su acción cuando, esbozando esa sonrisa extrañamente traviesa, Hermione caminó hacia una de las cortinas que decoraban la terraza y rápidamente la desplazó, revelando la presencia de Seamus y Lavender, quienes habían sido atrapados en la misma peculiar situación que Dean y Parvati momentos antes.

"Obviamente están perdidos," dijo Hermione con facilidad, señalando hacia la puerta, "La fiesta es en esa dirección." Juzgando por las expresiones de alivio en sus rostros, los chicos pensaban que se habían salvado fácilmente. Murmurando cosas que ni Harry ni Hermione entendieron, Seamus agarró la mano de Lavender y comenzó a guiarla fuera de la terraza.

"Oh, Seamus..." llamó Hermione a medio cantar justo antes de que salieran. Tanto Seamus como su acompañante brincaron cuando la escucharon, pero finalmente miraron a Hermione de reojo. "Tienes la cremallera abierta," la chica añadió con expresión seria. Los ojos de Seamus daban la impresión que se le iban a salir de la cara mientras él rápidamente soltaba a Lavender y atendía a su regazo... solo para encontrarse que su cremallera estaba cerrada.

"Te hice mirar," Hermione le guiño el ojo de manera maliciosa a la pareja, quienes estaban tan avergonzados que era obvio que no iban a intentar nada más esta noche. Finalmente les dejaron solos a Harry y a su amiga, permitiéndole a Hermione devolverle toda su atención al chico.

"Eso fue algo malvado de tu parte," dijo Harry, su sonrisa mostrando tanto alegría como orgullo por las acciones de su amiga. Absolutamente adoraba cuando ella decidía mostrar su lado pícaro.

"Trabaja mejor que una ducha fría. ¿No lo crees?" contestó Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado y la cerraba, ahogando el bullicio de la fiesta que habían dejado atrás.

Él no sabía si era porque se sentía ansioso y extremadamente nervioso, pero el corazón le comenzó a latir al doble de su velocidad normal tan pronto como escuchó la puerta cerrar con un _clic_.

"Seguro que sí," murmuró Harry, pensando que una ducha fría no era una mala idea en este momento. Miró en silencio como Hermione se daba la vuelta y caminaba hasta el otro lado del balcón, descansando los codos sobre la barandilla antes de levantar los ojos hacia el cielo.

Imitó sus acciones hasta encontrarse recostado de la barandilla al lado de ella. No se atrevió a mirarle por miedo a que la valentía le fallara nuevamente, así que se limitó a mirar hacia el cielo.

"Hermosa noche. ¿No te parece?" susurró ella con suavidad. Harry miró detenidamente, y estuvo completamente de acuerdo. No había ni una nube que escondiera la noche de sus ojos. El cielo estaba resplandeciente de estrellas, algunas parpadeando un brillo plateado, otras rosa y otras azul, pequeñas en comparación con la luna llena que flotaba sobre ellos y que le dejaba sin aliento.

'_Pero no tan hermosa como tú.'_

"De verdad que sí," suspiró el chico, su vista desviándose a sus manos. Se sentían inusualmente pegajosas al momento, presas de un sudor frío. Resistió las ganas de limpiárselas del pantalón, conformándose con frotar sus dedos contra la barandilla.

Después de un largo silencio, Hermione murmuró, "Así que... estamos aquí... solos," volteándose para poder observar a Harry de perfil. Un temblor le recorrió la espalda al chico cuando la escuchó preguntar, "¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

"Cierto," murmuró el ojiverde, tratando de liberar su garganta de un obstáculo imaginario. Se agarró las manos antes de descansar todo su peso sobre la barandilla. "Hermione," comenzó a decir, esperanzado de que el temblor de su voz no fuera demasiado notable, "... como ya sabes, he estado actuando un poco... bueno, un poco extraño esta semana."

"¿Extraño¡Honestamente Harry!" contestó ella. Él observó de reojo como ella arqueaba la ceja en expresión de broma antes de añadir, "Has estado de psiquiatría." El humor en su voz y la sonrisa juguetona en su rostro fueron lo suficiente como para provocar que el chico riera genuinamente.

"De acuerdo, lo admito. Me he comportado medio loco," dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en las esquinas de su boca, luego de que Hermione le diera un suave codazo en las costillas.

La expresión de humor en el rostro de la chica se transformó poco a poco, hasta que los ojos marrón brillaban con simpatía, y susurró, "Sé que tienes algo en la mente."

"¿Te has preguntado qué es?" murmuró él, tratando de comprar tiempo para organizar sus caóticos pensamientos.

'_Quizá debí pensar esto un poco mejor.'_

'_¿Para entonces convencerte de no hablar con ella?'_

"Constantemente," contestó ella con la honestidad que tanto la distinguía, "Y tengo la esperanza de que me dirás cuando llegue el momento."

"Sí... yo..." Harry comenzó a decir, cuando se arriesgó a levantar la cabeza y mirarla. No esperaba encontrarla parada tan cerca, ni tener esos ojos penetrantes enfocados exclusivamente en él, y lo distrajo de sus siguientes palabras. Su mente quedó en blanco mientras trataba de recuperar el hilo de pensamiento.

"¿Tú qué, Harry?" Hermione le urgió.

"Yo... yo... ¿y quien se supone que eres?"

Hermione le miró con genuino desconcierto, "Ya me habías preguntado eso."

'_¡Maldición!'_

"Cierto... cierto... Helena... hermosa bruja... los hombres morían en su nombre... cierto... ya lo sabía," murmuró Harry incoherentemente, levantando sus ojos nuevamente hacia la luna, porque mirar a los pozos de chocolate que eran los ojos de su amiga le hacía sentir mareado y desconcertado.

'_Grandioso. Añádele un poco de baba y ella pensará que estas teniendo un derrame cerebral.'_

Toda expresión de humor se había esfumado del rostro de Hermione. Crecientemente preocupada por su mejor amigo, él la escuchó preguntar, "No vinimos aquí a hablar de nuestros disfraces¿verdad?"

"No," el chico rió entre dientes, una risa sin pizca de humor, dándose cuenta que la situación sería muy graciosa si él no estuviera en el papel protagónico.

"Harry ¿qué sucede?" ella suplicó en un susurro, "Sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea¿verdad?"

"Sé que puedo confiar en ti," asintió Harry, tragando fuerte en un intento por aclarar el nudo de su garganta. Con un suspiro, añadió, "Lo he sabido desde... desde el principio."

Más silencio. Esta situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más incomoda para él. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y era aún peor cuando de sentimientos se trataba. ¿Cómo esperaba que esto corriera diferente?

Cuando era un niño, llegó a pensar que "Anómalo" era su nombre y que "Te amo" era una frase que solo se decía en los dramas de la televisión. Nunca le había dicho a una chica que la consideraba "hermosa", que era "agradable" o que le "gustaba".

¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera a quien por casi siete años había sido su mejor amiga que pensaba que era la joven más hermosa del mundo, que era lo mejor que le había pasado a él, y que la quería más que como una simple amiga?

¿Cómo se suponía que le dijera que la amaba?

"¿Estas bien?" finalmente preguntó Hermione cuando el silencio se volvió intolerable, acercándose más hacia Harry, mostrándole nuevamente que estaba ahí para él.

"Sí... estoy bien," mintió. Y pensaba que todos los Gryffindors tenían que ser valientes... el sombrero de verdad había cometido un error cuando lo sorteó.

"Entonces ¿qué te pasa?" la joven murmuró, descansando su pequeña mano sobre el brazo de Harry.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó la copa.

Los ojos de Harry se posaron en la mano de Hermione. Como cédulas en un rollo de película, una serie de imágenes comenzaron a reproducirse en la mente de Harry, memorias de todas las veces que su amiga había hecho ese gesto inconsciente de aferrarse a él... momentos de miedo, de valentía, de dolor, de alegría, de animosidad, de ternura, de tristeza, de esperanza...

Y momentos en que no había otra razón ni motivo que dejarle saber que no estaba solo.

Y no estaba solo ahora, porque se dio cuenta de que, no importaba cual fuera el resultado de su confesión, ella siempre estaría a su lado.

"Estas sonriendo," ella dijo, placenteramente sorprendida de su súbito cambio de animo.

"Solo estaba... estaba pensando en el pasado," susurró Harry, sus ojos aun posados sobre la delicada mano.

"¿Por qué no empezamos por ahí? Cuéntame en que estas pensando," dijo Hermione, su pulgar ahora trazando círculos sobre el brazo del chico. Sin darse cuenta, él se volteó hasta quedar frente a frente a ella, pero mantuvo abajo su mirada, ya que no la podía apartar de su brazo y de la impresión de la mano de ella, tan pálida y delicada, sobre el oscuro material de su chaqueta.

"Estoy pensando... estoy pensando en la primera vez que agarré esta mano," comenzó a decir Harry, su voz reflejado una extraña calma, como si fuera un simple espectador en esta terraza, y no la razón por la que se encontraban ahí.

"Fue el día en que te encontraron en el pasillo... después que te topaste con el basílico," continuó. Inconscientemente, desplazó su mano derecha hasta que toco la mano de ella con la punta de sus dedos. "Estabas tan fría... tan quieta... como si estuvieras hecha de piedra... como si estuvieras muerta."

La voz le tembló al pronunciar la siguiente oración. "Recuerdo haberte mirado y haber sentido miedo... terror, en realidad... de solo pensar que te había perdido."

Su mano se comenzó a mover por si sola sobre la de ella, sus dedos dibujando tiernas figuras sobre la delicada piel mientras continuaba, "Recuerdo que hubo una noche... donde no podía dormir. Así que tomé mi capa de invisibilidad y decidí ir a dar un paseo por el castillo. Parece que mis pies tenían otros planes, porque me llevaron directamente a ti. Me senté en la cama a tu lado... y nuevamente me agarré de tu mano. Y comencé a llorar..."

Harry la escuchó suspirar temblorosamente, pero era un sonido distante. Su propia voz sonaba a millas de distancia, porque lo único inmediato para él era la brillante piel que sentía bajo la yema de sus dedos, "Me sentí tan culpable, Hermione... culpable por no haber estado ahí para ayudarte... me sentí inútil... inútil porque no podía hacer nada al respecto... y me sentí perdido, Hermione... tan perdido... porque pensé que ya no estabas ahí para ayudarme... para guiarme."

Ella permaneció en silencio, pero era un silencio que decía más que las palabras. La manera en que lo tomaba del brazo, lo agitada de su respiración, la manera en que le temblaba la mano... todo era un testimonio de la emoción que las palabras de él le hacían sentir.

"Y entonces," él continuó, "encontré la contestación al misterio de la Cámara de Secretos en tu mano. Estuviste ahí conmigo, Hermione... aun petrificada... fuiste mi ayudante, mi guía."

Harry finalmente tomó la mano de la joven en la suya, "Y has continuado siendo mi guía, Mione... mi ancla. Estuviste a mi lado cuando pensábamos que Sirius venía a matarme... estuviste conmigo cuando descubrimos que Pettigrew había traicionado tanto a mis padres como a Sirius, y que era un seguidor de Voldemort. Estuviste a mi lado durante nuestro cuarto año... aún cuando Ron dudó de mí... aún cuando tu amigo Viktor competía en mi contra..."

Su voz ya no sonaba como la de un simple espectador, porque palpitaba con evidente emoción mientras las palabras continuaban, "Y estuviste a mi lado en quinto año, cuando me porté como un verdadero estúpido, enojado con el mundo y todos en él por lo que el destino me había impuesto... aún cuando mi propia idiotez llevó a mi padrino a la muerte."

"Harry, no digas..."

"Me has ayudado a lidiar con mi dolor, con mi enojo, con mi culpa... aún cuando tu propia vida ha estado en juego... y cuando no estas de acuerdo con algo que voy a hacer, me intentas detener, y no te hechas para atrás aunque sea tan idiota como para enojarme o tratarte mal... y si eso no funciona, como quiera te quedas a mi lado... como quiera estas ahí para guiarme."

En un gesto subconsciente, Harry levantó la mano de Hermione hasta que la guió a su torso, donde la colocó palma sobre corazón. Sintió como si se rozaran piel contra piel, como si no existiera ninguna prenda de ropa que los separará. Sabía que ella podía sentir como el corazón latía con locura dentro de su pecho, y fue tranquilizador saber que ella no tenía intención de alejar la mano. La sensación fue tan intensa que al chico se le cerraron los ojos, y lo único que pudo hacer por unos momentos fue sentir.

Así era como el se sentía con Hermione... como siempre se había sentido con ella. Con ella, no existían los pretextos, los secretos, ni las mentiras.

Estaba desnudo ante ella. Y no lo hacía sentirse vulnerable, pero seguro.

"Me mantienes honesto... me mantienes vivo," dijo Harry con solemnidad, disfrutando el calor que el contacto con la chica provocaba. Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, que aun descansaba sobre su torso, rodeándola con los dedos y silenciosamente deseando nunca tener que dejarle ir.

"Harry," suspiró Hermione con voz entrecortada, "¿por qué me estas diciendo esto?"

"Porque algo ocurrió esta semana que me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo que me había rehusado a comprender," dijo Harry, ahogándose en emociones y sensaciones que nunca pensó que iba a experimentar.

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó, su mano acariciando el torso del chico de manera inconsciente. El gesto hizo que Harry sintiera como si el abdomen se le prendiera en llamas, y tuvo que aguantarse del deseo de alcanzar con las manos y colar los dedos dentro del glorioso cabello castaño, de acariciar esos labios para ver si en realidad eran tan suaves como aparentaban ser.

Pero no quería asustarle. Lo que sí hizo, gracias a la repentina valentía que le había invadido, fue algo que no había hecho durante toda su confesión: levantó la cabeza y permitió que sus ojos conectaran con los de ella en ese enlace místico que compartían el uno con el otro.

Sus ojos caramelo estaban brillantes de lágrimas, demostrando que ella estaba tan abrumada como él, "Que te necesito... que si no fuera por ti, no estoy seguro de que estuviese aquí."

"No digas eso," ella protestó, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras una errante lagrima le rodaba por la mejilla, el brillo de su piel chispeando más fulgurantemente con el reflejo del agua. Él usó la mano que aún descansaba sobre la de ella para secarla la lágrima antes de que llegara a la esquina de su boca. La joven bajó la cabeza, y él vio como se mordió el labio inferior en ese manierismo característico de ella, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones.

"Es la verdad," susurró Harry, su otra mano tomándola por la barbilla e inclinándole la cabeza hacía arriba hasta que la miraba a los ojos, "Y me tengo que disculpar por darte por sentado."

"No tienes que disculparte por nada, Harry," ella le discutió, "para eso estamos los amigos..."

"Ese es el problema, Hermione..." Harry respiró hondo antes de continuar "... _tú_ no eres solamente _mi amiga_. Eres mucho... _mucho_ _más_ que eso..." Sus ojos verdes se levantaron al cielo, y a los recuerdos de la noche anterior, cuando habían estado volando sobre el campo, cuando ella le había contado la historia de la Luna, cuando no había existido nada más en el mundo que no fuera la chica en sus brazos y lo que ella provocaba en él.

Hermione soltó una nerviosa carcajada, "No seas tonto, Harry..."

"Anoche me contaste la leyenda de la Luna, y como la Luna se sentía sola porque no podía acercarse al Sol... a quien ella amaba... porque él le quemaba," susurró Harry, perdido en el recuerdo, su pulgar ahora acariciando la línea de la quijada de la joven con increíble ternura, "Y dijiste que entendías exactamente como se sentía la Luna. Y recuerdo haberme preguntado anoche quien podría ser tan idiota como para herirte... como para quemarte..."

"... me pregunté quien podría ser tan tonto como para no darse cuenta lo maravillosa que eres... como para no hacer todo lo posible por tenerte cerca..."

Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione contenía su respiración, la expresión de sus ojos transmitiendo confusión y duda. Él había capturado su total atención, juzgando en como aún tenia la boca entreabierta por la protesta que había muerto en su garganta tan pronto como él comenzó a hablar de la noche anterior.

"Y me di cuenta que quizás... solo quizás... la contestación a mi pregunta la tenía al frente cada vez que me miraba al espejo," terminó diciendo, bajando la cabeza momentáneamente para evitar que ella se diera cuenta de cómo se le sonrojaban las mejillas.

"Harry¿qué estás – ? " comenzó a decir Hermione, pero su garganta se volvió tan apretada que no pudo continuar. Harry levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos nuevamente.

El chico se encontró parado en el punto final. Las próximas palabras que salieran de su boca determinarían el futuro de su amistad con esta hermosa mujer frente a él. Él le podría dar las gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por él e irse sin confesarle la verdadera profundidad de sus sentimientos. Su secreto sería suyo y solamente suyo, el amor que sentía por ella desterrado a las tinieblas.

O le podría decir que ella era su oxígeno... que vivía y moría por ella... que ella era la Luna para su Sol... que no quería mas nada que acercarle y nunca dejarle ir... que prefería escuchar su voz que cualquier otro sonido en la tierra... que con ella se sentía que podía tocar el cielo sin necesidad de escobas ni hechizos... que su nombre es el primero que viene a su mente cuando se levanta por la mañana y el último que recuerda antes de dormir.

Y decirle que ella le hace creer en todas esas cosas que solo se escuchan en tontas canciones de amor.

Sintió como su corazón se expandió, elevándose fuera de su cuerpo, y se dio cuenta que en realidad no había decisión que tomar.

Ya había cruzado el punto del cual no hay regreso.

"Creo... Creo que te amo."

Su confesión fue simple, sin adorno, pero fue lo suficiente como para que ella exclamara, levantando la mano para cubrir su boca en un gesto de sorpresa. Su reacción hubiese sido divertida si Harry no se sintiera como si las rodillas le fueran a fallar en cualquier momento.

"No... no creo..." aclaró Harry, soltando una pequeña y nerviosa carcajada, "Lo sé, Hermione."

Su voz le retemblaba cuando repitió, "Te amo."

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Hermione, solo para morir en la palma de la mano del chico.

"Y me preguntaba si... si quizás sentías lo mismo por mí."

Por lo que pareció durar una eternidad, no se escuchó otro sonido en el balcón que no fuera el sonido de la agitada respiración de la joven. Ella no se movió, y tampoco lo hizo él. Castaño y verde se encontraron, y no se podían dejar ir, la mirada de él exhibiendo hasta su propia alma y ella... él no podía descifrar lo que veía en la de ella. ¿Acaso era confusión¿Indecisión¿Miedo¿Alegría?

Inadvertidamente, Harry pensó que logró reconocer lo que transmitía esa mirada

Era la expresión de alguien que por primera vez veía a un extraño.

'_Porque nunca me ha visto como algo más que un amigo.'_

Sintió como el corazón se le quebró en decenas de pedazos.

Dejó caer el brazo, y metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Su mirada bajó hasta el suelo, negándose a que Hermione lo viera tan quebrantado.

Así que Ron se había equivocado; Hermione obviamente no lo quería de la misma manera que él la quería a ella. Conociéndola tanto como él creía conocerla, Harry imaginó que ella en el presente se encontraba analizando miles de maneras de decirle 'gracias... pero no gracias' sin hacerle sentir mal.

Si solo se diera cuenta que su silencio le dolía más que cualquier cosa que pudiese salir de su boca.

"¿Sabes? Me puedes decir que me vaya al infierno," él suspiró, "pero por favor, dime algo."

"Es... es... es... estoy... no sé que... no sé que decir..." tartamudeó Hermione.

"Siempre hay una primera vez para todo," dijo en forma de chiste y con una sonrisa nerviosa, pasándose las manos por el cabello en un intento de aliviar el dolor que comenzaba a palpitar detrás de su cicatriz.

Ella no se rió; o no entiendo el chiste, o no lo encontró gracioso.

"Mira, Hermione..." comenzó a decir, mordiéndose el labio cuando notó que se le quebraba la voz, "no espero nada de ti."

Levantó la mirada para ver como las lagrimas bajaban por el rostro de su amiga. Le partía el corazón verla así. "Solo quería... solo quería que lo supieras,"' dijo con sinceridad, esperando que sus palabras la hicieran sentir mejor, "pensé que merecías saber lo que en verdad significas para mí."

Él vio como un violento escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo de la chica antes de que ella se mordiera el labio lo suficientemente duro como para sacar sangre, llevando las manos al rostro para cubrir sus enrojecidos ojos. Hermione se volteó hasta que estaban parados hombro con hombro, pero eso no evitaba que él la pudiese ver sacudir con cada respiro profundo que tomaba en un intento fallido por recobrar el control de si misma.

"Lo... lo... lo siento mucho, Harry..."

"No es la gran cosa," dijo Harry, logrando darle una media sonrisa, instintivamente levantando la mano para descansarla sobre el hombro de su amiga. Dándose cuenta de lo que iba a ser, devolvió su mano al bolsillo antes de que le pudiera tocar. Sabía que el contacto dolería demasiado en este momento.

Que irónico era que lo que él más deseaba estaba al alcance de su mano, pero a un millón de años de su corazón.

"Creo que ya he dicho suficiente por hoy," suspiró Harry, sintiendo un fuerte deseo de simplemente desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, "estaré en cuarto si me necesitas."

Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ella. Con cada paso, sentía como el corazón se ponía más pesado, hasta que sintió el cosquilleo de lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería que ella lo viera así, porque sabía que solo iba a conseguir que ella se sintiera peor.

Fuera de eso, nunca debió esperar que esta conversación transcurriera de otra manera. Nunca había tenido pruebas de que Hermione compartiera sus sentimientos, solamente pequeños reflejos de _algo_ que él no podía clasificar.

Pero entonces... ¿por qué... ahora que había confirmado que lo que ella sentía por él no era más que una profunda amistad... por qué le dolía tanto?

'_Porque te atreviste a creer.'_

Había dado un brinco de fe... solo para terminar cayendo al vacío.

Su mano había alcanzado la perilla de la puerta cuando...

"¡DETENTE!"

La emoción aún era evidente en su voz, pero su orden salió con autoridad, casi desafiante.

Harry si se detuvo, pero mantuvo la mano en la perilla, renuente de voltearse y mirarle, porque ya sentía que las lagrimas le bajaban por las mejillas, y se rehusaba a que ella le viera llorar.

"Date la vuelta."

Sintió como un frío invernal le invadió cada extremidad del cuerpo. ¿Por qué ella le hacía esto¿Por qué no lo podía dejar ir con lo poco que le quedaba de dignidad intacta?

"Por favor."

Harry suspiró débilmente. ¿A quien intentaba engañar? Ni siquiera en las peores situaciones era capaz de negarle algo.

Como un hombre a punto de enfrentarse a un escuadrón de ejecución, Harry soltó la perilla y lentamente se volteó. Hermione aún estaba parada frente a la barandilla, pero esta vez le estaba mirando. Ella temblaba, formando puños con las manos con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos palidecían.

"Lo siento, Hermione," susurró Harry con suavidad, "lo último que quería era hacerte sentir..."

Nunca pudo terminar la oración, ya que en un sorpresivo movimiento Hermione cerró la distancia entre sus cuerpos y le abrazó por la cintura. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar esta nueva sensación cuando Hermione escondió el rostro en el pecho de Harry y comenzó llorar. No eran como las lágrimas que había derramado antes, pero sollozos que nacían desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Por unos momentos, Harry no supo que hacer ante esta situación, hasta que finalmente envolvió en sus brazos y la acercó aún más.

"Lo siento, Hermione... lo siento mucho..."

Su propio cuerpo se sacudía con la intensidad del llanto de Hermione mientras sus ojos verdes se levantaban hacia el cielo. ¡Maldición¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido como para seguir el consejo de Ron¿Desde cuando su amigo se había convertido en el Doctor Corazón?

Inconscientemente, besó tiernamente la coronilla de la cabeza de su amiga, dejando sus manos recorrer esa pequeña espalda, haciendo lo imposible por servirle de consuelo. Era una tortura para él tenerla tan cerca... sentir como su cuerpo se moldeaba perfectamente al suyo... impregnarse de su aroma... sentir sus pequeños dedos aferrados a su camisa. Y sin embargo, lo único que le importaba era servirle de apoyo.

Comenzó a menearla como se le haría a una niña asustada mientras le susurraba solo-Dios-sabe-que al oído. Y lentamente... muy lentamente... Hermione se comenzó a calmar.

"Por favor, no estés triste," susurró Harry, "Nada va a cambiar entre nosotros. Nada."

Una lágrima se liberó de la prisión de la mascara del Fantasma solo para caer sobre la cabeza de Hermione. Quizás fueron sus palabras, o la humedad de la lágrima, pero Hermione finalmente se calmó lo suficiente como para levantar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos.

"Pero Harry," ella susurró, "tú no entiendes..."

"Si entiendo," le interrumpió el chico, "entiendo que no sientes lo mismo que yo siento por ti... y sé que tienes un corazón tan grande que te sientes culpable por no poder decirme otra cosa."

"Pero Harry..."

"No te sientas mal, Hermione. Por favor," contestó él, sacudiendo la cabeza como niño terco, "Solo quiero... solo quiero que seas feliz. Eso es todo lo que quiero. Y si eso significa aguantar a Roger, entonces tendré que..."

"¿Podrías cerrar la boca y dejarme hablar?"

Él elevó la ceja en una expresión de incredulidad. Ella sonaba confiada y hasta un poco enojada, un total opuesto a la ruina emocional que había sido hacía apenas unos momentos. Harry levantó la vista para ver la inconfundible mirada de determinación de Hermione detrás de esos ojos rojos.

"Oh... está bien."

Respirando profundamente, Hermione se soltó de los brazos de Harry, y con agitación poco característica comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia el otro del balcón, "Primero que nada¿acaso no te he enseñado nada de cómo tratar a las chicas¡Honestamente, Harry! No puedes ir a donde ellas y decirles "Te amo" sin prepararlas antes. ¡Y mucho menos puedes huir después!"

"Err... ¿perdón? Es... es que..."

"Segundo," comenzó, deteniéndose frente a él, más cerca de lo que normalmente estaría, "deja de asumir."

"¿Asumir qué?" preguntó el chico.

Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron antes de que ella susurrara, "Asumiendo que sabes lo que siento."

Harry estaba demasiado sorprendido como para poder formar palabras coherentes, y solo pudo mirarle respirar agitadamente antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y caminará de regreso a la barandilla. Hermione se secó sus últimas lágrimas antes de recostarse de la barandilla y levantar su mirada hacia la luna.

Él no sabía por cuanto tiempo se habían quedado en silencio, pero pareció durar una eternidad. Se recostó hacia atrás, sobre la puerta, y se limitó a mirarla... su mejor amiga... su cabello cayendo como una cascada sobre la espalda, sus hombros subiendo y bajando con cada respiración que tomaba, la luna reflejada en cada brillo de su piel, con ese traje tan blanco, tan puro. Una visión angelical.

Ella fue quien rompió el silencio, "¿Recuerdas esta mañana¿Cuándo les dije que no podía almorzar con ustedes porque tenía algo pendiente con Roger?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin darse cuenta que ella no lo podía ver. Claro que se recordaba; sentía como si le enterraran un cuchillo en el estómago y le revolcaban los intestinos cada vez que pensaba en el beso del que había sido testigo.

"¿Quieres saber de lo que hablamos?" preguntó ella.

"Su... supongo," dijo Harry con sinceridad.

"Le dije que... que iba a venir al baile con él esta noche... pero que era nuestra última cita. Le dije que fue un error comenzar a salir con él desde un principio..." contestó. Suspiró suavemente, apretando las manos como si tuviera frío, antes de continuar, "le dije que no estaba siendo honesta con él... y mucho menos conmigo misma."

Eso capturó toda la atención de Harry.

"Harry, estoy enamorada."

El joven se sintió desconcertado y sin aliento, como si alguien le hubiese propinado un vicioso puño a la boca del estómago. Solo pudo dejar su peso caer contra la puerta y cerrar los ojos mientras las palabras de su amiga hacían eco dentro de su cabeza.

'_Está enamorada.'_

'_Está... enamorada...'_

"He estado enamorada de él por tanto tiempo que... que ya no conocía otra manera de existir. Pero él no me quería como yo lo quería a él," continuó Hermione, su voz suave, melódica y cargada de emoción.

"Esperé... y esperé... a que él se despertara un día y me viera por quien soy... la chica... no, la mujer... que estaba dispuesta a darlo todo por él... que lo amaba por quien él verdaderamente es, y no por lo que los demás esperaban de él."

Harry abrió los ojos, sintiendo la humedad de las lágrimas que se escurrían por debajo de la máscara, por sus mejillas y su barbilla. Sorpresivamente, encontró que no se sentía avergonzado de llorar. Ya habían demasiadas emociones en su corazón como para dejar espacio para la vergüenza.

"Y esperé, Harry... esperé por tanto tiempo que perdí las esperanzas," siguió Hermione, "Pensé que era una causa perdida... y pensé que estaba desperdiciando mis mejores años tras un sueño que nunca se volvería realidad."

"Así fue que el lunes... cuando volví de visitarte en la enfermería y entré a mi sala... y me encontré a Roger, todavía despierto y esperándome, pensé... pensé que él me estaba ofreciendo algo que no podría experimentar de otra manera... una oportunidad de sentirme amada... no como una amiga... no como una hermana... sino como una mujer," murmuró Hermione, mirando sus manos como si esperara encontrar algo extraño en ellas.

Luego de unos momentos, volvió a mirar hacia arriba antes de continuar, "Así que decidí darme la oportunidad, y acepté comenzar a salir con Roger, pensando que quizás... solo quizás... me ayudaría a olvidarme de mi tonto sueño... de un amor que no estaba destinado a ser."

Harry no se dio cuenta de cuando sus pies se comenzaron a mover, pero de momento se encontró parado a solo dos pasos de ella, hipnotizado con sus palabras.

"Anoche, Harry... me dijiste que pensará con mi corazón... Y lo hice, Harry... verdaderamente lo hice... y me di cuenta que me había equivocado... en tantas y tantas cosas... Me di cuenta que nunca me olvidaría de él... que nunca me olvidaría de mi sueño... Me di cuenta que nunca dejaría de amarle... y que siempre sería así... aunque tuviera que esperar por él solo un minuto más... o el resto de mi vida."

En medio del dolor, Harry sonrió. Hermione sonaba contenta con su decisión, y si esto era lo que ella realmente quería... entonces él aprendería a estar feliz por ella.

"Si te hace feliz, entonces estaré ahí... esperaré contigo cuanto sea necesario," dijo Harry, pasando una temblorosa mano por su cabello azabache, "Y cuando él se de cuenta, Hermione... porque se dará cuenta... dile que pienso que es el hombre más afortunado en el mundo."

Para su sorpresa, Hermione se rió en voz alta, sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado en incredulidad.

"Ay, Harry," ella dijo, volteándose para mirarle de frente. Él se sorprendió por demás al verla esbozando una gran sonrisa mientras recostaba sus codos sobre la barandilla, sus ojos llenos de humor, aun con el brillo provocado por las lágrimas.

"Le podrás decir tu mismo... esta noche para ser más clara," dijo, sonriendo pícaramente. Solo sirvió para confundirlo aún más.

El chico comenzó a balbucear, "Así que... ¿está aquí¿En Hogwarts? Ahem... es Hufflepuff¿verdad¿Es Ernie? Apuesto a que le gustas... ¿o es Dean? Los vi el otro día en el pasillo de Pociones... no es Ron¿verdad? Dime por favor que no es Ron..."

"¡Honestamente Harry!" Hermione dijo después de soltar una carcajada, "Eres el hombre más maravilloso del mundo... pero a veces eres un poco denso."

La joven se incorporó, y lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia él. Harry no se había esperado esto, y encontró que no podía moverse. ¿Acaso estaba enojada¿Se sentía desilusionada de que su mejor amigo no podía dar con la identidad de la persona a quien ella amaba?

"La noche que pasamos juntos en Grimmauld, me preguntaste porque había escogido estar ahí, contigo. ¿Recuerdas?" dijo Hermione cuando se detuvo frente a él. Estaba parada tan cerca que el ruedo de su traje rozaba contra las rodillas de Harry, mirándolo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

Aún con los ojos y la nariz rojos de tanto llorar, ella era una verdadera visión. Él podía ver claramente los rayos dorados dentro de esos ojos color chocolate, podía contar cada una de las pestañas que les rodeaban, cada pequita que acariciaba sus mejillas. Hasta podía ver la pequeña cicatriz sobre la línea del cabello del golpe que se había dado cuando se había caído mientras jugaba con su papá en el parque a los seis años.

La última vez que sus rostros habían estado tan cerca a propósito fue _aquella_ noche, cuando juntos habían llorado por la muerte de su amigo y el comienzo de una vida que no podrían compartir con él.

Su cercanía ahora tuvo el mismo efecto que aquella noche.

Le calmaba. Le llenaba de paz. Y le daba fuerzas.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" él contestó, sus ojos trazando las líneas del rostro de Hermione como si se las estuviera tratando de memorizar. Aquella noche había sido una de las noches más doloras, hermosas, y catárticas de su vida.

Igual que esta noche.

No estaba preparado para ver como Hermione levantaba las manos y las colocaba sobre su rostro, justo debajo del borde de su mascara, antes de quitársela. La máscara blanca, junto con los anteojos camaleónicos, cayó al suelo con un suave _clink_, dejándolo completamente expuesto bajo esa extraña mirada.

Harry sintió como los escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo cuando esas pequeñas manos comenzaron a acariciar su rostro, tiernamente y sin prisa. Se sentía ahogado en las abrumantes sensaciones que provocaban los dedos de Hermione, mientras trazaban cada contorno de su desnudo rostro, primero su quijada, después la punta de su nariz, sus mejillas, la curva de sus ojos... hasta que esos dedos se escurrieron dentro de su cabello azabache, las uñas raspando su piel suavemente.

'_¿Por qué... por qué me esta haciendo esto¿Acaso no puede ver cuanto me...'_

Inesperadamente, Hermione inclinó la cabeza de Harry hacía abajo, hasta que los labios estaban a apenas una pulgada de los de ella. Él no tuvo oportunidad de tratar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo antes de escucharla pronunciar esas palabras mágicas.

"Bueno, creo que estás listo para saber la contestación."

Finalmente, los labios de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos.

'_Oh... dios... mío...'_

Harry experimentó un instante de pura dicha como nunca lo había hecho antes, un instante donde nada más existía en el universo excepto esta mujer. En el momento en que esos labios carmesí tocaron los suyos, los ojos del chico se cerraron. Sus propios brazos rodearon a la joven, una mano posándose en el centro de la pequeña espalda y acercándola aún más hacia él, la otra presionando detrás del delicado cuello, siendo guiado por intuición a tener esa boca lo más cerca posible.

'_Calabaza... Por Merlín, sus labios saben a jugo de calabaza...'_

Harry sintió un cambio en ella, y le dio miedo que esto... lo que sea que _esto_ fuera... terminara. Justo cuando pensó que Hermione se había dado cuenta de su error y se iba a alejar, ella abrió la boca debajo de la suya y profundizó el beso, su lengua tomando posesión de él como un orgulloso conquistador. Movido por el instinto, él deslizó su lengua, ese miembro de áspero terciopelo, contra la de Hermione, arrancando de ella un primitivo gemido que nunca antes había escuchado proceder de su mejor amiga.

Por un instante, Harry pensó que debía estar soñando, porque la realidad nunca había sido tan buena con él.

'_Esto es la verdadera magia'_, Harry pensó, no el tipo de magia que se logra con complicados hechizos ni movimientos de una varita, pero una clase de magia pura, simple, y dulce, que él no imaginaba podía existir en este mundo.

Sus labios, esos labios que le habían torturado, esos labios que le habían hecho cuestionar y fantasear y soñar y enloquecer de deseo... eran simplemente divinos. Estaban hechos para él, pensó inconscientemente, porque nunca había existido mejor medida.

Harry exhaló, deseándole entregar hasta su oxigeno, deleitándose en la sensación de las uñas de Hermione raspando su piel, sus dedos enredados dentro de su indomable cabello. Sus propios dedos se escurrieron en el de Hermione, seduciéndose con cada sedosa hebra que rozaba contra sus ásperas manos.

'_Esta es'_, pensó el chico. Esta es la recompensa del destino por dieciséis años de miseria.

'_Soy yo. Soy yo.'_

Porque finalmente, Harry Potter se dio cuenta que Hermione Granger, a quien él amaba como a nadie bajo el Sol, estaba enamorada de él.

En su beso se sintió morir... solo para nacer de nuevo.

Los pulmones ya le ardían por la falta de aire cuando sintió los labios de Hermione despegarse de los suyos. Ya no había ni una onza de miedo en su corazón.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry encontró a Hermione con los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, su respiración agitada escapándose entre sus labios entreabiertos. Fue una visión que tuvo el mismo efecto en Harry que el beso que habían compartido, porque lo dejo sin aliento.

Hermione abrió los ojos y le miró a los ojos a través de sus largas pestañas, esbozando una sonrisa algo tímida, una sonrisa que él devolvió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Quedó contestada tú pregunta?" susurró Hermione con voz ronca, sus ojos brillando con orgullo femenino.

Él descansó su frente sobre la de ella, distraído en las figuras reflejadas en esos ojos color café. Sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar de felicidad, pero no podía encontrar las palabras para comunicarle cuanto _esto_ significaba para él.

"En realidad, me distraje por un momento," dijo Harry con una sonrisa de picardía, "¿te molestaría repetírmelo?"

"Que listo eres," susurró Hermione antes de que sus labios se posaran en la esquina de la boca del muchacho. Él no pudo resistir la tentación de capturar su labio inferior y morderlo suavemente. ¡Nunca podrá probar el pastel de calabaza sin pensar en ella! Hermione soltó una risita de niña pequeña por lo que probablemente era la primera vez en su vida, afianzando su agarre del cabello de Harry antes de besarle apasionadamente, logrando que las piernas del chico se volvieran gelatina.

Cuando se había separado, ella miró hacia arriba y no pudo más que reír al ver el desastre que había hecho del peinado de Harry. Recorrió con sus manos el cabello de él en un intento por peinarlo. "Lo siento," Hermione dijo, aun faltada de aire, en un tono que demostraba que no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

"Siéntete libre de revolcarme el pelo cuando quieras," rió Harry, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre la pequeña cintura. No pudo más que aceptar la invitación que esos labios le presentaban, y bajó la cabeza para capturarlos en un suave y dulce beso.

Algún tiempo después, Hermione descansó su frente sobre el mentón de Harry y cerró los ojos, una exhalación de complacencia escapando entre sus labios. Él sabia exactamente como ella se sentía, dejando que los dedos rozaran contra la curva de la columna vertebral, enterrando su nariz entre su pelo, permitiendo que su característico olor a lavanda le embriagase.

Pero había algo que necesitaba saber. Harry casi tenía miedo de hablar por temor a acabar con la magia del momento, sin embargo, sabía que el tema no podía ser ignorado.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" susurró él. Con los brazos aun rodeando los hombros de Harry, Hermione hecho la cabeza hacía atrás solo lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. Y le preguntó lo que nunca antes le habían preguntado.

"¿Qué quieres _tú_ que pase?"

"¿Confías en mi para tomar la decisión correcta?" preguntó, entre asombrado e incrédulo.

"Sí," ella asintió con suavidad. Se rascó la garganta antes de continuar, "Harry, no me puedo engañar. Sé que hay cosas más importantes allá afuera esperando por ti. Sé que tienes un destino que cumplir que es más grande que nosotros. Y no quiero ser ni una distracción, ni una carga."

Él sintió como una de sus uñas raspaba con ternura las líneas de su mentón mientras ella dijo, "Así que, si no podemos seguir con esto por ahora, está bien por mí. Tendremos tiempo para _ser_ cuando termine la guerra."

"¿Aceptarías eso?"

"Por supuesto. Sé que vivimos en tiempos difíciles, y que una relación podría ser demasiado para ti en este momento," explicó la joven. Su dedo marcó el contorno de los labios de Harry, una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Respiró profundamente antes de decir, "Pero te diré lo que no aceptaré."

"¿Qué?" murmuró el chico.

"No aceptaré que le des la espalda a esto por miedo," dijo Hermione.

"Creo que eso es algo que debo tener en consideración."

"Mejor considera esto." Ella se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de levantar la vista y cruzar la mirada con la de él y dijo, "no importa lo que pase desde este momento, _siempre_ estaré a tu lado. Yo ya estoy expuesta al peligro, porque esta es mi pelea tanto como es tuya."

"Eres maravillosa. ¿Lo sabías?" él manifestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé," asintió la joven con encanto, "pero aún no me has contestado la pregunta. ¿Qué tú quieres, Harry?"

Harry no tenía que rebuscar dentro de si para saber lo que quería. Una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza - que sonaba como la suya - susurraba acerca de los peligros a los que Hermione se enfrentaría si Voldemort y sus seguidores se enteraran de cuanto significaba para Harry... le susurraba sobre el escrutinio de los medios y la falta de privacidad que le había plagado durante toda su vida y que seguramente ahora ella sufriría... susurraba acerca de la profecía que flotaba sobre su cabeza, y si era justo para ella envolverse con un hombre que en cualquier momento tendría que enfrentar una batalla de la que quizás nunca regrese.

Pero había otra voz haciendo eco en su cabeza, una voz fuerte y llena de resolución. Era la misma voz que le había animado toda la semana a confesarle a Hermione lo se sentía... una voz que había estado escuchando por mucho tiempo dentro de su cabeza, que le había salvado múltiples veces de hacer lo incorrecto en el peor momento.

La voz de ella.

Una voz que ahora le reafirmaba que finalmente había encontrado eso que por tanto tiempo había buscado... una persona que le amara, una persona que está dispuesta a estar a su lado en las buenas y en las malas.

Finalmente había encontrado un hogar.

Y por primera vez en su vida, Harry no conocía el dolor, ni el rencor, ni el miedo, ni la desesperanza, ni la culpabilidad.

Solo conocía el deseo de su corazón.

Tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos con afecto, sus pulgares acariciando suavemente el arco de las mejillas, y bajó su cabeza hasta que sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel.

"Quiero que seas... mi novia," comenzó a decir Harry, dejando un suave beso sobre su frente, las manos deslizándose delicadamente desde las mejillas hasta los hombros.

"Quiero que seas... mi prometida," añadió, besando las mejillas con ternura, saboreando la sal de una lagrima que había escapado de sus ojos café. Sus manos lentamente se escurrieron por los finos brazos, sintiéndola temblar bajo sus dedos.

"Quiero que seas... mi esposa," él le susurró al oído, justo antes de dejar otro suave beso sobre la punta de la pequeña nariz, dejando que sus brazos la agarraran por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él hasta que no entraba ni el aire entre sus cuerpos. Solo entonces dejó que sus ojos bajaran por el rostro de Hermione y se posaran sobre sus labios, sintiendo como el deseo invadía su cuerpo.

"Quiero que seas... quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos..." dijo, reclamando los labios de ella como suyos en un beso con tanto sentimiento como si fuera el último.

Sus labios finalmente la dejaron ir y nuevamente encontró sus ojos prendados sobre los de él. ¡Por Merlín¿Acaso ella no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le provocaba cada vez que le miraba así? Las lágrimas corrían libres por las sonrojadas mejillas de Hermione, pero Harry no dudaba que eran lágrimas de felicidad, porque ella esbozaba una sonrisa que podía iluminar la noche.

"Y si tengo que morir... quiero morir de viejo, en los brazos de la mujer con quien he compartido toda mi vida," concluyó Harry, descansado su frente sobre la de ella, desechando los últimos fragmentos de la mascara que él había utilizado para disfrazar sus emociones desde que tenía memoria, sus ojos verdes gritando cuanto la amaba y cuanto la necesitaba.

Hermione se tapó la boca con la mano para cubrir sus sollozos, sintiéndose delirar con la pasión que veía en esos ojos y la comprensión de que ella era la causa.

"Así que, primero lo primero," susurró Harry, secándole las lagrimas con la palma de su mano, "Hermione Granger... ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?"

Las esquinas de la boca de Hermione se levantaron en una sonrisa coqueta mientras levantaba las manos y enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos de Harry, halándolo hasta que sus narices se tocaron.

"¿Qué crees?"

Hermione le dio otro de esos besos que Harry pensaba que solo se veían en las películas, entregándose en cuerpo y alma con cada caricia de sus labios y cada roce de sus manos.

Ni en sus más excéntricos sueños se hubiese podido imaginar que Hermione fuera tan apasionada.

'_Mi Hermione.'_

Ella le besó suavemente en las esquinas de los labios antes de mirarle a los ojos, su alma desnuda a la vista del joven. Y entonces, dijo las palabras que Harry había soñado con escuchar durante toda su vida.

"Te amo, Harry."

'_Me ama.'_

'_ME. AMA.'_

Sus labios descendieron hambrientos sobre los de ella mientras ese único pensamiento hacia eco en su cabeza. Su revelación no le sorprendía tanto como el hecho de que le creía.

Ay, si un dementor se atreviera atacar ahora, se encontraría con una gran sorpresa, porque Harry Potter era el hombre más feliz del mundo, y conjuraría un Patronus tan poderoso que nadie podría contra él.

"Gracias," susurró Harry honestidad cuando sintió los dedos de ella jugueteando con el cabello de su nuca.

"¿Por qué?" murmuró Hermione, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel con su aliento.

"Por no perder la fe en mí," rió el chico, "en nosotros."

"¿Qué puedo decir? Tengo una debilidad por amigos de ojos verdes, que a veces son un poco densos y a veces un poco locos," bromeó la chica de buena gana.

"Que suerte la mía," dijo orgulloso, acercándose para robarle otro pequeño beso. Ni siquiera él podía creer que hacía menos de una hora no era más que un tonto tartamudo tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle a esta chica lo que sentía, y ahora se sentía mas seguro de si mismo que nunca antes.

Otro maravilloso efecto secundario de sentirse amado.

"No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto," dijo Harry, dejando un rastro de suaves besos desde la barbilla hasta el hombro de la chica. Escuchó un sonido como una mezcla entre un gemido y una risa, pero no supo si provenía de ella o de él, "especialmente considerando que acabas de botar a cuatro personas de aquí por hacer lo mismo."

"Ya había esperado lo suficiente. Además," Hermione murmuró roncamente, un sonido que provoco que electricidad recorriera las extremidades de Harry, "¿qué hay de divertido en ser Prefecta si no puedo abusar de mi autoridad de vez en cuando?"

"Amen," él susurró, mordisqueando la piel de su hombro. Estaba hambriento de ella, y sentía que nada iba a ser lo suficiente como para aplacar su deseo.

"Harry," gimió la chica, un poco de despecho colándose en su voz, "odio tener que ser la que diga esto, pero... ya es hora de regresar."

"¿Por qué?" dijo, poniendo carita de perrito triste, "pensé que nos podíamos quedar aquí un rato más... o para siempre."

"Ya llevamos tiempo fuera de la fiesta," dijo Hermione, sus brazos rebelándose contra sus palabras al aferrarse de él con fuerza, "Le dije a Roger que no tardaría en volver."

Sintió como la tensión le invadía el cuerpo en contra de su voluntad, más por hábito que por miedo. Se relajó en su abrazo cuando esa voz en su cabeza le recordó que era a él a quien ella amaba, no a Roger.

Sin embargo, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para embromarle, "Ah. No llevamos juntos ni quince minutos y ¿ya te vas corriendo a los brazos de tu ex-novio?"

"¡Honestamente! Se supone que le ayude a velar que los estudiantes se comporten," dijo Hermione, golpeándolo juguetonamente en el hombro, "¿Sabes que? Roger fue lo suficiente dulce como para decirme hoy que era obvio que estabas enamorado de mí... solo que aún no te habías dado cuenta."

Harry levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para leer la expresión en su rostro, y se sintió alegremente sorprendido al ver que ella le estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso explicaba porque Roger le había pedido que sacara a Hermione a bailar, sin mencionar la extraña mirada que le había lanzado a Harry cuando ella se había excusado de la fiesta.

Vaya. De verdad que se había equivocado en su impresión del Ravenclaw.

"Le erigiré un altar," sonrió Harry, dándole un beso en la frente con ternura, "pero por más que le agradezca su fe en mi, aún no tengo ganas de volver a la fiesta cuando podemos quedarnos aquí y..." Terminó la idea al acariciar el labio inferior de la chica con su pulgar.

Ella tembló bajo su ministrar, pero consiguió regalarle una sonrisa traviesa antes de decir, "Ya tendremos el resto de nuestras vidas para eso, Señor Potter."

Ahora le llegó el turno de temblar a él, porque esas palabras guardaban promesas de besos arrancados, caricias y roces a escondidas, y susurros de devoción para toda una vida.

"Busca tus anteojos que es hora de volver... ya quiero volver a bailar con mi Fantasma," dijo Hermione, utilizando su dedo índice para limpiar el pintalabios de los labios de Harry.

"Más te vale," bromeó Harry, desatándose de entre los brazos de ella sin muchas ganas y volteándose, sus ojos ahora recorriendo el suelo en búsqueda de sus anteojos. Encontró la máscara blanca en una esquina de la terraza, y se dobló para recogerla. Pero no veía los anteojos en ningún lugar. Rogó porque no se hubiesen caído por encima de la barandilla antes de recordar que les había aplicado el hechizo desilusionador. Arrepintiéndose ahora del hechizo, se puso de rodillas y de manos en el suelo, y comenzó a dar palmadas sobre el en un intento por dar con ellos.

Un silbido de apreciación alcanzó sus oídos, y Harry miró sobre su hombro para ver a Hermione, una mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y la otra sobre la cadera, observándole con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

"¿Qué te traes entre manos?" preguntó Harry, evidentemente divirtiéndose con la expresión en el rostro de ella.

"Solo disfrutando de la vista... y no estoy hablando de la noche estrellada," sonrió Hermione.

Una de sus manos dio con los anteojos justo antes de que entendiera el significado de esas palabras. Se ahogó con su propia saliva mientras se levantaba del suelo. La risa de la chica era tan contagiosa que no pudo más que reírse también.

"Nunca he visto este lado suyo, Señorita Granger," dijo Harry cuando finalmente comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

"Te sorprendería saber cuanto te falta por ver," ella contestó, guiñando el ojo. Cuando él finalmente la alcanzó, tomó su mano derecha y la levantó hacia su rostro, plantando un pequeño beso sobre sus nudillos. Ella afirmó el agarre de sus manos mientras él miraba los dedos entrelazados, su sonrisa cambiando lentamente a una expresión de meditación. Un silencio prosiguió, pero no se sentía incomodo, sino natural.

"Tengo miedo," él confesó, su mirada aún sobre las manos, "Nunca he estado en una relación... No quiero... no quiero cometer un error y perderte... no como mi novia... y mucho menos como mi mejor amiga."

"Yo tampoco he estado en una relación, Harry," dijo Hermione, levantando su mano libre y descansándola sobre la mejilla del chico, "pero te amo. Aprenderemos juntos. Y además, no importa lo que pase entre nosotros... siempre seré tu mejor amiga."

"Te amo. Y nunca me cansaré de decírtelo," dijo Harry, su voz cargada de emoción, antes de besar nuevamente sus nudillos.

"Y nunca me cansaré de escucharte decirlo," contestó Hermione antes de acercarse a él y besarlo en los labios una vez más.

Sí. Definitivamente esto era algo a lo que se iba a acostumbrar.

Ella le regaló otra de esas sonrisas que le aceleraban los latidos del corazón antes de voltear la perilla y abrir la puerta...

Solo para que cuatro cuerpos cayeran al suelo, uno encima del otro. Bien por ellos que el objeto blanco, grande y peludo fue el primero en caer, porque disminuyó el impacto para los demás.

"¿Hace cuanto que nos estaban espiando?" Hermione preguntó mientras Neville ayudaba a Ginny y a Luna a levantarse.

"¡Lo suficiente como para saber que soy diez galeones más rica!" Ginny dijo con felicidad mientras se levantaba de sobre Ron, quien aún estaba boca abajo en el suelo. La pelirroja fue directamente hacia Harry y Hermione y les dio un abrazo que por poco los envía al suelo.

"¿Acaso tiene algo que ver con esa apuesta que hiciste con Lavender y Parvati después de que Harry y Cho terminaran?" dijo Hermione, con una expresión de sabelotodo en el rostro.

"¿Sabías de eso?' preguntó Ginny, sus orejas poniéndose tan rojas como su cabello de la vergüenza.

"Claro que lo sabía," Hermione asintió, sonriendo segura de si misma, "Y espero una donación de 10 galeones para P.E.D.D.O."

"La tendrás," Neville rió, descansando su brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny antes de darle una amistosa palmada en el hombro a Harry, "haré de ella una mujer honesta."

"No me simpatizan," Ginny embromó, sacándole la lengua a los tres. Una serie de vulgaridades alcanzaron sus oídos, y miraron hacia abajo para encontrar a Luna tratando de levantar a Ron El Conejito Blanco del suelo.

"¿Alguien tiene una cámara?" preguntó Harry, sonriendo genuinamente mientras Neville y él ayudaban a Luna con Ron.

"¡Ya era hora! Pensaba que me iban a dejar allá abajo," dijo Ron tan pronto cuando se encontró parado.

"Eso te pasa por ser un metiche," replicó Hermione, tomándolo por la nariz.

"¡Ay¡Eso duele!" gritó Ron. Ella le dio un último apretón antes de soltarlo, oportunidad que él aprovechó para decir, "Solo quería asegurarme que a Harry no le diera otro ataque de idiotez aguda y terminara metiendo el pie en la boca."

"Me alegra informarte que parece haberse recuperado," Hermione dijo, justo antes de que Ron se le acercara y le diera un húmedo beso en la mejilla.

"Me alegro mucho por ti," le susurró Ron al oído cuando ella le abrazó con fuerza. No tuvo ningún problema en devolverle el abrazo.

"Y tú," continuó Ron, dándole su atención a Harry cuando Hermione le soltó, "más vale que recuerdes que el que seas mi mejor amigo no significa que no te patearé el trasero si la haces llorar."

"Ya te dije antes: no aceptaría menos," sonrió Harry, ofreciendo su mano a Ron para un apretón de manos. Ron miró la mano de Harry, y finalmente la tomó, sorprendiéndolo al halarlo hacia él y abrazarlo cariñosamente.

"Mereces conocer lo que es ser amado," susurró Ron antes de soltar a Harry y tomar a Luna de la mano.

"Esto es una noche para la historia," dijo la hermosa rubia, abrazando simultáneamente a la nueva pareja.

Harry no le prestó atención a lo que comenzaron a hablar después. Las voces se escuchaban muy a lo lejos mientras miraba a su Hermione... su mejor amiga... su novia... hablando animadamente con las dos chicas. Sus ojos nunca habían brillado tanto, su sonrisa nunca tan ancha. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que la había visto tan feliz.

"¿Cómo se siente?" preguntó Ron, descansado su peludo brazo sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Como si estuviese en el cielo," contestó Harry, dándole a Ron una palmada afectuosa.

"Oigan. El último acto está a punto de comenzar," dijo Neville, mirando la fiesta desde la puerta.

"¡No podemos perdernos esto!" chilló Ginny, tomando a Hermione de la mano y arrastrándola hacia la puerta. Hermione a su vez tomó a Harry del brazo, halándole junto con ella, regalándole una sonrisa.

Esta relación era nueva... pero la necesidad de estar juntos definitivamente no lo era.

Harry dejó que Hermione le guiara nuevamente a la fiesta, una sonrisa atontada permanentemente plasmada en su rostro. La idea de que una persona muy diferente a la que había salido regresaba al baile se coló en su cabeza.

Ya no estaba nervioso. Ni perdido. Ni solo.

Finalmente había encontrado la pieza que le faltaba.

Finalmente estaba completo.

Poco conocía él que el universo era un sistema en equilibrio.

Que en la noche mágica en que su sueño se volvió realidad...

También lo harían sus más aterradoras pesadillas.

* * *

**A/N**:

Este capítulo va dedicado con todo mi amor a quienes me dan la fuerza y el apoyo que me sostienen: a **Lidia, Elena, Flor, Mane, Glendy, Rafael y Tito**. Los quiero más de lo que las palabras puedan expresar.

Espero que el clímax de la historia de amor representado en este capítulo no los haya decepcionado. Me encantaría saber que piensan sobre él.

Gracias a todos y cada uno de las personas que comentaron el capitulo anterior:

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: Hehehe ¿Aun te parece que Harry llegó tarde? Llego justo a tiempo.

**Arissita**: No sé... pero me dio la impresión de que te gustaba El Fantasma de la Opera. Hermione dijo lo que dijo del Fantasma porque yo también pienso así. Pienso que ya se te aclararon las dudas sobre la relación entre Roger y Hermione. Acerca de Helena de Troya... la Helena del libro me cae mucho mejor que la Helena de la película, porque la del libre fue literalmente secuestrada por Paris, y en realidad no lo amaba. ¿Y sabes? Luego de la caída de Troya, Helena regresó con Menelaus y juntos tuvieron una hija. ¿Sabes como se llamaba la chica? Te daré una clave... empieza con H y termina con ermione.

**Potter5**: Y si... Harry tuvo el valor para declarársele. Lindo¿no?

**Ayda Merodeadora**: LOL Espero que ya Roger te caiga bien, porque hasta a Harry le agrada. ¡Les dije que el muchacho era una dulzura!

**Nyissa**: LOL ¿Angustiada? Eso es demasiado. Pero esta vez no me tardé mucho. Luna, Hermione y Harry están preciosos... pero nadie tan lindo (y cómodo) como Ron. Besos para ti.

**Billiwig**: Ya sabes que le dijo Harry y que contestó ella. Así que... ¿sigo siendo mala malota? Así que ¿Malfoy esta actuando rarito? Mmm... quizás es que esta constipado. ¡Otra fan del Fantasma! Yo pienso igual... pienso que Raúl si le ofrecía su amor y su lealtad, pero el Fantasma le ofrecía todo... TODO... era un amor con pasión, que lo que pienso es que era demasiado fuerte para ella aguantar.

**Hibari**: Aww, gracias por dejarme un mensajito aquí después de haberme dejado en ingles. ¿Verdad que se disfruta mas en español en ingles? Aun no se porque, excepto que en español suena más poético. Un beso.

**HermyHarry33**: Hola, Mely. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia. Bueno¿cuántos capítulos son? Después del que acabas de leer, hay dos más. A mi me parece que la verdadera pareja canon es H/Hr, por eso es que creo tanto en ella. Originalmente iba a ser otra canción (Mas y Mas de Robi Rosa), pero me puse a pensar en Eres de Café Tacuba y la verdad es que le caía como anillo al dedo.

**Kirlatan**: Mmm... ¿sabes? Puedes ser que tengas buena intuición, pero ya sabes que la conversación se dio como Dios manda. Gracias por las palabras de apoyo.

**Asuka**: Hehe lamento haberte dado el susto, pero te aseguro que Red lo voy a terminar. Haha ¿mi historia es muy cute? Bueno... veremos que dices el próximo capitulo. Pero Harry esta para comérselo a besos a veces¿verdad? Heheh Ahora que Hermione tiene permiso, pobre del chico. Un abrazo.

**PruePotter1**¿Yo¿Una brujita bien mala¡Que va! Aquí la traviesa es Hermi. ¿Un cacao mental? Sabes que por poco escupo el refresco cuando leí eso. ¡Es que me ha hecho una gracia! Tienes muy buenas preguntas, y no te preocupes... se contestarán a su tiempo.

**Graciela**: Hehe no los iba a dejar con el "bichito".

**David**: Hola David! Estoy loca por poder hablar contigo en MSN, pero en estos días he estado fuera de la oficina. Me alegra mucho que te guste tanto el capitulo 14, porque también es mi favorito. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, lo que paso en el capitulo 14 nace de la amistad sincera, no del amor pasional. Pero de los mejores amigos vienen los mejores amores. ¡Me alegra que te guste Ron! Si, a veces creo que algunas personas se olvidan de que ellos son tres, y que son mas fuertes en la unión. Ay, y gracias por lo que dices que te hago sentir lo que siente Harry, porque eso es lo que mas me cuesta, pero es lo que mas me gusta y por eso le pongo mucho empeño. Es lindo saber que el empeño no es en vano. Y que bueno saber que nunca pudiste odiar a Roger. ¡Es que es un primor! Haha te prestó a Buckbeak cuando quieras... pero un ratito no más.

**Calipso**: Ha. ¿Asi que te gusta el Harry seductor? Bueno, es que no le duró mucho al pobre después de ver la clase de mami tenía al frente. Harry será muchas cosas, e inseguro es una de ellas. (Y, como dice Hermione, a veces es un poco denso). Y créeme, si Hermione le hubiese estado mirando cuando dijo eso, si se hubiese derretido, pero la chica estaba de espalda. Y te complací, porque no hubo nada pero nada que interrumpiera la conversación. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!

**Marcela**: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Espero que también te agrade este capitulo.

**Caelius**: Aw, me alegro que te haya gustado la historia; he tratado de infundir un poco de humor a la historia, orque de verdad que la situación de "Harry se toma una poción de amor" se presta para comedía, pero el argumento principal de la historia es bastante oscuro. Heheh Ron entiende que cuando se ama a alguien, uno esta dispuesto hasta hacer el ridículo. Dejame decirte que tienes un muy buen ojo para los detalles, pero prefiero contestarte toda pregunta al final de la historia, para así no arruinarte nada. Ha, tu explicación de Roger / Hermione es casi la misma que la chica le da a Harry en esta conversación. ¡Eres profeta! Un beso para ti también. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Esmeralda**: Me alegro que te hayan gustado tanto los capítulos anteriores. Lo que dijiste de Roger ya te has dado cuenta que no esta lejos de la verdad. El chico es muy padre, lo que pasa es que Harry estaba tan celoso que no veía eso. Lo de lo otro... bueno, vamos a dejar que el tiempo conteste. Hahahah creo que con eso ultimo que me dijiste estarás bien contenta con este ultimo capitulo. ¡Vive l'amour!

**Lara-chan**: Ya como ves, Harry se atrevió a decirle.¡Y que clase de recompensa tuvo!

**ElenGrantter**: Hehe tienes razón. Grantter suena mejor que Pogran o Granpo. ¿Sabes? Elena es el nombre de alguien a quien quiero un montón. A veces da problemas para colgar historias, así que no me sorprende que te haya dado problemas. A mi tambien me los da, especialmente esta nueva versión de que tiene mas bugs que todas las anteriores juntas. ¡No te des por vencida! Gracias por las lindas palabras. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia.

**Aiosami**: Como todo el mundo ama al conejito. Sobre Draco... la contestación a tu pregunta será revelada pronto. Sobre el pensamiento de Harry, el dijo "les diera" cuando habla de la oportunidad porque hablaba de él y ella, y se refiere a una oportunidad para él y ella ser una pareja. Espero que eso conteste tu pregunta.

**KiraLevana**: Heheh me alegra que la historia te permita relajarte de los estudios. Y no te tienes que ir al capitulo de ingles que esta vez no me he tardado tanto. Y acerca de Roger, después de leer este capitulo¿quedo contestada tu pregunta¡El chico es fenomenal!

**Hecate-san**¿Verdad que lo del disfraz fue verdaderamente lindo de parte de Ron¡Eso es un amigo! Acerca de la cicatriz, bueno... el chico de verdad que tiene mucho estrés. Veremos si algo mas sucede. Ha¿asi que el hecho de que Draqui no habia molestado al conejito te dice que tiene algo raro entre manos? Hahaha bueno, quizas estaba demasiado distraído con las muestras de cariño de Pansy. ¿Aun crees que Roger quiera dañar la relación entre H/Hr¡El chico se merece un altar¡Un altar! Hehhe hasta la próxima.

**Lizet**: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y esta vez no me tardé tanto.  
**Andrea Sumeragi**: Hola Andrea. Primero que nada¡no te golpees! Yo sé que la vida es ocupada y si no se puede, pues no se puede. Me alegro que me hayas dejado saber en el pasado capitulo. Bueno, le tomo 14 capítulos sacar la cabeza del trasero, pero finalmente sabe que esta loco, loquito por Hermione. Y lo mejor es que... ya sabe que ella tambien lo esta por él! Que bueno que te gusta la frase de "No hay un yo sin ti" porque es importante para los próximos capitulos. Ha, me alegra que te hayan gustado los disfraces, aunque Ron se la come. Hehe lo del plan de seductor funciona solamente si uno esta seguro de si mismo, y Harry es muy vulnerable para que eso funcionara. ¡Que bueno que ella es su fuerza! Y creo que Roger, que antes no te desagradaba tanto, ahora se ha ganado tu amor ¿verdad? Haha "no llamar la atención" cual de dos los mas excuseros. ¡Que bueno que Goyle se ha ganado tu ira, porque se la merece! Ha, bueno, para decirte la verdad, Hermione tiene plena conciencia de que alguno de las cosas que dice pueden ser malinterpretadas, pero es que la chica es medio pillina. Acerca de tus preguntas: -¿Cómo puedes dejar justamente ahí el capítulo? Hehehe porque soy cruel. -¿Para cuando el otro capítulo? Para ahora. -¿Sabes lo cara que van a terminar saliendo mis consultas con el cardiólogo con finales con tanto suspenso como ese? LOL Consulta a Glendy… quizás les den un descuento de 2 por 1. ¡Cuídate mucho!

**Sofi-Potter**: Ah, lo de la tardanza entre capítulos no lo hago a propósito, sino que a veces la realidad es un poco caótica. Gracias por dejarme saber lo que piensas de la historia. Espero escuchar nuevamente de ti.

**S. Lily Potter**: haha no llores. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Haha lo de los boxers fue un detalle para que esa gente traviesa como tú disfrutaran de la imagen. Lo de "piensa como mago" esta inspirado en el comentario que Ron le hace a Hermione en SS/PS (o es al reves?) que siempre me ha parecido gracioso. ¿Harry con lentes de contacto¡Jamas! Y ya ves que no tenías nada de que preocuparte, porque Voldy no interrumpió la conversación en el balcón. Sobre lo de Malfoy... tendrás que esperar. Ha ¿pero porque no querías que Ron fuera el conejito? (LunaGryndyBuck!) si se ve completamente adorable. ¿Otra que se ofrece a golpear a Goyle? Vaya, el chico necesita un guardaespaldas. Y creo que tu pregunta sobre Roger ya ha quedado contestada. Hehe Harry es que es medio mal pensado, pero se lo echamos a los hormonas juveniles. Y ¿quién te dijo que no te iba a gustar el capitulo 17? Tsk tsk... por ahí hay un soplón.

**Olga Saiz LaFuente**: Gracias. Espero que también te guste este capítulo.

**Kazumi Potter**: Hehe no los deje así por tanto tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado.

Con cariño,

**Anasazi**

PD. Parte de la confesión de Harry esta basada en la escena climática de Mulder/Scully de la película de Los Expedientes X.


	17. Danse Macabre

**Capitulo 17: Danse Macabre**

-------------------------

Mientras Hermione le llevaba de la mano de regreso al Gran Comedor, Harry se preguntaba el porque había tenido tanto miedo de revelar sus sentimientos en primer lugar. Ahora que había pasado por eso – como sea que se llame el paso que él y su amiga acababan de tomar – sabía que era simplemente el próximo paso natural en la evolución de su amistad.

Ya se amaban como solo los mejores amigos podían hacerlo… ahora había llegado el momento de estar enamorados.

De vuelta en el salón, Harry apenas notó que todos los estudiantes se habían levantado de sus sillas y ahora estaban apiñados en la pista de baile, con las miradas fijas sobre el escenario. El último espectáculo de la noche estaba a punto de comenzar, y era algo que nadie se quería perder. Los cinco amigos siguieron a Ginny mientras ella intentaba encontrar un espacio en la pista lo suficientemente grande como para ellos acercase a la tarima. Probaba ser una tarea imposible.

"¡Ya era hora que llegaran¡Llevan una hora afuera!" Harry escuchó una voz llamar de algún lugar a su derecha. Hermione y él buscaron simultáneamente para encontrarse con que Roger se acercaba a ellos.

"Perdón," dijo Hermione, con un gesto algo avergonzado y un rubor en sus mejillas que no había estado un momento antes, "el tiempo vuela."

"Ya veo," respondió Roger con una sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos brincando de las manos entrelazadas de Harry y Hermione a sus labios hinchados. "Especialmente cuando te estás divirtiendo." Dándole una palmada amistosa al sorprendido Harry en el hombro, Roger continuó bromeando, "¡Vaya, Potter! Cuando le dije a Mione que tarde o temprano estabas destinado a sacar la cabeza de tu trasero para darte cuenta que ella era _la chica_, nunca pensé que actuarías _tan_ rápido."

Oh, los tranquilizantes efectos secundarios de estar enamorado – no sentía la necesidad de romperle a Roger cada uno de los huesos cuando la escuchaba llamarla por su apodo.

"Le tomó suficiente tiempo," añadió Hermione. Al ver la facilidad con la que ellos dos se trataban, Harry se dio cuenta que había desestimado el hecho de que Hermione podía hacer buenas amistades con personas fuera de su circulo. Roger verdaderamente era su amigo. "Y hablando de actuar rápido," continuó la chica con una sonrisa juguetona, "¿qué tal te fue con las jóvenes de Hufflepuff?"

"Ya tengo dos citas para el fin de semana," el Ravenclaw contestó, levantando las cejas de forma pícara, "Sería una lastima que el hecho de que me rompiste el corazón me detuviese de compartirme con todas las chicas hermosas allá fuera."

Fueron interrumpidos antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar eso de la manera en que se merecía. "¿Tocaron alguna canción?" Luna dijo casualmente, asintiendo hacia el escenario.

Roger sacudió la cabeza cansadamente. "No. Acaban de subirse al escenario – están siendo demasiado dramáticas para mi gusto. Deberían comenzar y dejar el drama. ¡Es una banda, no un grupo de teatro!" gritó a nadie en particular. Harry miró hacia el escenario sin prestar mucha atención. Tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban ahí, sus cabezas inclinadas, sus espaldas hacia la audiencia, vestidas con largas túnicas negras que le llegaban a los talones, mientras un coro invisible cantaba el verso central del clásico muggle _Fortuna Imperatrix Mundi_.

"Nos tendremos que quedar aquí," dijo Ginny malhumorada, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y mirando con desprecio hacia la atestada pista de baile, "No hay manera de cruzar."

"No te preocupes… te prometo que para el próximo concierto conseguiré asientos en primera fila," Neville ofreció con una sonrisa cálida. Su novia soltó un chillido, se dio la vuelta, envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

"Estaré mas que feliz en la última fila si consigues un rincón oscuro donde podamos…" la pequeña pelirroja dijo, terminando el pensamiento al plantar un suave beso en la esquina de la boca de su novio.

Neville se sonrojó, pero no tan violentamente como Ron, quien parecía estar peleando contra el deseo de quitarle las manos a su hermana de sobre Neville. "¡Por el amor de Merlín, Ginny¡Deja de tratar de corromper al pobre hombre!"

"Tus amigos están locos," le dijo Roger a Hermione sin rodeos. Hermione solo le contestó con una mirada que gritaba "Lo sé" antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a recorrer la multitud. Harry notó como se le frunció el ceño casi imperceptiblemente mientras continuaba registrando el lugar. Justo cuando le iba a preguntar si sucedía algo, ella habló.

"¿Dónde están los profesores?"

"Se fueron hace como diez minutos… aparentemente había algo dañado con sus bebidas, y tuvieron que irse con la Señora Pomfrey a la enfermería. ¡Deberías haber visto a Snape! Ya no estaba tan pálido como antes… ¡sino verde!"

"Que encantador."

"Bueno, McGonagall dijo que regresarían en un rato," continuó Roger, "Así que… ¿tú tomas el lado derecho y yo el izquierdo?"

"De acuerdo," contestó Hermione, apretando su agarre sobre la mano de Harry. Harry apretó como contestación, suprimiendo el deseo de sonreírse como un maniático; el hecho de que Hermione tenía trabajo que hacer no significaba que no podría robarle un beso… o diez.

"Esta bien," asintió Roger, "solo no me dejes descubrir que estas descuidando tus responsabilidades por irte a una esquina a estrujarte con Potter." Guiñando el ojo bromistamente, el Prefecto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

"¿Sabes Hermione? Me comienza a agradar el creído éste," bromeó Harry, rodeándole la cintura y acercándola aún más, "aunque digo que nos arriesguemos y nos vayamos a _hablar_ al pasillo."

"Tal vez luego," ronroneó Hermione, parándose de puntillas y dejando que sus labios rozaran la mejilla de su amigo. Cuando ella se echó para atrás, Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de besarla nuevamente; sus labios ya estaban hinchados y enrojecidos por sus besos…

_Sus besos_... solo la idea de ello parecía ser un sueño… un maravilloso sueño que aún le daba trabajo creer que se había convertido en realidad.

"Pero ahora, quiero ver el espectáculo," añadió, torciéndose bajo los brazos de él hasta quedar de frente al escenario. Harry la agarró con más fuerza, descansando la barbilla sobre el suave hombro, con la cabeza volteada solo lo suficiente como para que la nariz rozara contra el cuello de la chica, ahogándose en sensaciones a las que ya se había convertido en adicto.

Él besó suavemente la piel que había quedado expuesta; un gemido se escapó de entre los labios entreabiertos de Hermione. "Me estás distrayendo," ella susurró, descansando sus manos sobre los brazos de Harry.

"No puedo evitarlo... aquí no hay nada mejor que hacer," él contestó, sus labios deslizándose distraídamente hacia el hombro de la chica. Estaba decidido a continuar con su dulce tortura hasta que sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el brazo. "¡Ay¿Y yo que hice? se quejó, poniendo cara de perrito triste, esperando a que ella se compadeciera de él.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada cruzada sobre el hombro y sugirió, "Mira el espectáculo." Entonces, esbozando lo que de ahora en adelante él conocería como _la sonrisa pícara,_ añadió, "Veremos que sucede después."

Y con esa clase de promesas de lo que estaba por venir, Harry decidió que no era tan mala idea intentar disfrutar de la presentación.

Sus ojos siguieron a los de Hermione hacia la tarima, pero lo que vio fue verdaderamente inesperado.

Las tres figuras encapuchadas se encontraban en formación piramidal, los dos a los lados a unos metros de la figura central, quien aun estaba parada de espaldas al público, levantando los brazos en el momento en que la canción llego a su punto culminante.

Y ahí estaba... flotando justo encima de esa figura – el objeto prominente en sus sueños... _de sus pesadillas_... durante la última semana.

La esfera.

Su cicatriz se prendió en llamas. Imágenes de lo que había experimentado durante los últimos días le asaltaron su mente: la esfera roja y pulsante que se tragaba la oscuridad, la pálida y fría neblina, las voces, la luna carmesí, la lluvia de sangre, la tierra que se lo tragó, la orbe que lo consumía, los cuerpos de sus amigos colgando del techo...

Su amada atrapada en la telaraña.

Sin vida.

Las palabras de Firenze hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"Es un presagio muy poderoso... lo que los cielos han decidido mostrarte, Harry."

Su corazón se congeló; ya todo había caído en su sitio.

No habían sido pesadillas.

Habían sido advertencias.

"Hay algo mal aquí. Tenemos que irnos. Tenemos que salir," él susurró apresuradamente, empujando a Hermione con desespero para poder alcanzar la varita que había guardado en el bolsillo del chaleco.

Ella solo le miraba, la sorpresa marcada en la expresión de su rostro. Inmediatamente reconoció el miedo que se escondía detrás de esos ojos verdes, y eso fue lo suficiente como para provocar que el estómago se le retorciera como lo hacía cada vez que se enfrentaban a un problema.

"Harry ¿qué sucede¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, sintiéndose incapaz de ayudar mientras lo veía desesperarse mientras buscaba en sus bolsillos y regresaba con las manos vacías.

"¿Dónde demonios esta mi varita?" Harry masculló entre dientes, manteniendo los ojos sobre el escenario mientras pensaba en el camino más rápido para salir del salón. Estaba seguro que había guardado su varita en el bolsillo de la chaqueta antes de venir al baile. ¿Cómo rayos la pudo haber perdido?

"¡HARRY¿QUÉ ESTA PASANDO?" preguntó Hermione, comenzando a sentir el miedo en su propia carne. Hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto tanto pánico reflejado en esos ojos color esmeralda.

La música se detuvo.

No había profesores para auxiliar, ni espadas para atacar, ni escudos para protegerse, ni varitas para asaltar.

Sus instintos de supervivencia tomaron el control.

"¡VAMOS!" Harry murmuró, tomándole por el brazo mientras comenzaba a marchar en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose directamente hacia la salida. No había tiempo que perder, ni mucho menos para dar explicaciones.

Su prioridad era Hermione. Después que ella estuviera sana y salva, se preocuparía por todo lo demás.

"¡Harry¡Detente¿Qué sucede¿Qué esta pasando?" su compañera preguntó, luchando para zafarse de su agarre en un intento por detenerle y tratar de calmarle. ¿Qué ocurría en su cabeza para hacerle temer tanto?

"¡Oigan¿Dónde van? El baile aún no ha terminado."

Harry reconoció la voz de Ron, pero no perdió tiempo en tratar de explicarle. Hermione, sin embargo, tenía otra idea.

"¡Ron¡Algo le sucede a Harry!" dijo, intentado encontrar a su amigo mientras Harry la seguía halando en dirección opuesta.

Vio al pelirrojo compartir una mirada de confusión con su hermana, y ambos tomaron de la mano a sus respectivos acompañantes y comenzaron a correr tras Hermione y Harry.

"¿Qué le pasa a Harry¿Qué esta sucediendo?" preguntó Ginny con preocupación cuando los cuatro alcanzaron a Hermione.

"No me está diciendo..."

"¡NO HAY TIEMPO!" finalmente reaccionó Harry. Se detuvo por solo un momento, su voz apenas un susurro mientras decía, "He visto esto, Hermione... esa... esa esfera... solo traerá problemas."

Habían alcanzado las puertas. Harry solo tenía que empujarlas y llevarla afuera, y ella estaría a salvo.

O eso pensó.

Un sonido silenciador retumbó por el salón.

Él quizás no era el estudiante más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero era lo suficientemente listo como para saber lo que significaba ese sonido.

Sin embargo, una parte de él se rehusaba a creerlo – esa misma parte que le hacía pensar que podía cambiar lo que el futuro le deparaba. Obstinadamente, empujó la puerta, primero con su mano, después utilizando todo su cuerpo, tragándose los gritos que deseaba liberar.

Fue en vano; habían sido encerrados mágicamente.

Y en ese momento fue que la escuchó a _ella_...

Y_ Ella_ reía.

Y su risa no falló en provocar en él los mismos sentimientos que surgieron la primera vez que le había escuchado reír.

Furia. Repugnancia. Odio. Terror.

Harry, Hermione y el resto de sus amigos se voltearon a la misma vez, todos buscando el origen de esa risa y rezando estar equivocados.

Sus ojos reposaron sobre el escenario justo a tiempo de ver a la cantante principal bajar los brazos mientras se daba la vuelta, finalmente levantando la capucha de su rostro.

Los estudiantes congregados en la pista de baile gritaron de asombro y de horror, ya que también reconocieron la mujer que se había revelado a ellos.

Después de todo¿quién podría olvidar el rostro de una Bellatrix Lestrange?

"¿Adónde van todos? La fiesta apenas ha comenzado."

No había manera de no darse cuenta de que estaba jugueteando con una varita en su huesuda mano, ni de ignorar el hecho de que, cuando sus dos compañeros levantaron sus capuchas, se revelaron los rostros de sus acompañantes favoritos: su esposo Rodolphus, y su cuñado, Rabastan.

"Dulce o Travesura."

Pandemonio.

Los estudiantes que habían ocupado la pista salieron corriendo hacia las puertas, pisoteándose unos a otros como ganado; los músicos saltaron del escenario, dirigiéndose hacia la salida al ritmo de las carcajadas de los mortífagos.

El frío que le había nacido en el vientre a Harry se había regado por todas sus extremidades. Haló a Hermione violentamente hacía él y le susurró al oído, "¿Tienes tú varita contigo?"

"No," ella contestó sin aliento, "No pude... con este vestido... no había manera de... ¿Ron?"

"¡Ni siquiera tengo bolsillos¡Soy una alfombra andante!" contestó Ron, mientras hacia el muy caballeroso pero completamente insignificante gesto de colocarse entre Luna y el escenario. "¿Alguien más?"

Los otros solo sacudieron las cabezas. Bellatrix y sus compañeros definitivamente los habían cogido con los pantalones abajo. "¿Dónde esta la tuya, Harry?" preguntó Luna.

"Sé que la traje conmigo, pero ahora no la encuentro," replicó Harry. Los demás estudiantes les pasaban por el lado, tratando de empujar las puertas con sus manos o con todo el peso de sus cuerpos. Como peces atrapados en una red, empujaban y halaban, luchando por escapar, rehusando aceptar su destino.

"¿No podemos hacerle _accio_ a nuestras varitas?" sugirió Neville. Harry no registró el hecho de que la voz de Neville era la única que no temblaba, y si hubiese estado en pleno uso de sus sentidos para mirar a su amigo, hubiese visto a un hombre muy distinto al que conocía.

"Eso no va a funcionar," explicó Hermione, "El hechizo que selló las puertas... fue un encantamiento impenetrable. Ha sellado toda la sala. Nada ni nadie puede salir o entrar hasta que se disipe."

Harry apenas podía escucharla sobre los gritos y llantos de los estudiantes a su alrededor, quienes se estaban contagiando unos a otros con su pánico.

"¡SILENCIO!"

Bellatrix no había utilizado un hechizo, pero su orden fue tan efectiva como cualquier encantamiento, porque un silencio sobrenatural cayó sobre el salón. Los gritos se convirtieron en susurros, el llanto no más que una respiración ahogada. Algunos ya comprendían que era imposible escapar a menos que la misma diabla se lo concediera.

La mirada fría y muerta de la mortífaga rebuscó el salón lentamente y con propósito, hasta que finalmente se posó sobre Harry. Entonces, esbozó esa sonrisa que algunos regalan mientras comparten té y galletitas, y dijo, "Nadie va a resultar herido siempre y cuando se comporten. Solamente quiero una cosa... y la voy a obtener."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" una voz de algún lugar a la izquierda de Harry preguntó. Todos voltearon la cabeza para mirar a quien se había atrevido a levantar la voz. Harry fue el primero en sorprenderse al encontrar que fue Roger. Estaba mirando a Bellatrix desafiadoramente, como solamente alguien que nunca había tenido el _'placer'_ de cruzar su camino podía hacerlo.

"Cariño, pensé que era obvio," ella contestó, ahora sonriendo como el proverbial gato que se comió al canario. Apuntando con un escuálido dedo hacia la puerta, clarificó, "Lo. quiero. a. él."

No tenías que ser un ganador del Premio Nóbel para saber que había venido para ajustar cuentas con un tal Harry James Potter.

"Ron," susurró Harry con urgencia, "Cuida a Hermione por mí. Asegúrate de que..."

"¡NO¡NO TE ENTREGARAS!" gritó Hermione, tomándolo de los brazos con tanta fuerza que seguramente dejaría una marca. Por un segundo, Harry se permitió perderse en esos hermosos ojos, deseando nada más que poder decirle que todo estaría bien, que solo era otra de sus pesadillas, y que pronto se despertaría para encontrar que todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Sería, por supuesto, una mentira.

"Ella tiene la ventaja, Mione," dijo Harry, tomándole por las mejillas con ternura a pesar de la grave situación, "Tengo que jugar por sus reglas." Vio de reojo como Crabbe se paró detrás de Ron, y Goyle hizo lo mismo con Neville. La diferencia entre ellos era que Crabbe y Goyle tenían sus varitas en la mano y preparadas para atacar, mientras que Neville y Ron estaban indefensos.

"Muévete, Potter."

La fría voz que le pertenecía a Draco Malfoy se escuchó a sus espaldas. Harry volteó la cabeza para mirarle sobre el hombro para mirar al Slytherin. "¡Tú!" gruñó entre dientes.

"Te dije que te fueras. ¿O estas sordo, Potty?" susurró Malfoy, sus ojos grises reflejando una emoción que Harry nunca había visto en la mirada de su enemigo. Malfoy continuó sin mostrar la más mínima indicación de que encontraba graciosa la situación, "Solo te quiere a ti... mientras tu sangre sucia y los demás no se metan, estarán a salvos."

Hermione se aferró a la cintura de Harry, escondiendo el rostro sobre su pecho, murmurando una y otra vez, "Harry, por favor... no... te lo ruego... no..."

"Draco..." Bellatrix cantó de una manera que sonaba de todo menos amistosa, "No tengo toda la noche. Tráelo. aquí."

"Ya la escuchaste, Potter. ¡Muévete!" escupió Malfoy, pinchando a Harry en la espalda con su varita.

"Hermione," susurró Harry con suavidad, "Tengo que hacer esto." Le tomó por la barbilla y inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba con suavidad, dejando que sus labios rozaran contra la frente de la joven. "No intervengas," continuó, robándole un pequeño beso en los labios, "Todo estará bien."

"¡NADIE VA A NINGUNA PARTE!"

Harry soltó a Hermione y se dio la vuelta, para darse cuenta que Roger se había acercado sigilosamente tras Malfoy y ahora presionaba la cabeza del Slytherin con la punta de su varita mágica. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su rehén, Roger se dirigió a Bellatrix, "Entreguen sus varitas o tu sobrino se la lleva."

La única contestación que recibió fue una sonora carcajada.

"¡Hablo en serio¡Entreguen sus varitas o ya verán!" gritó Roger. Harry ignoraba si los demás se estaban dando cuenta, pero la resolución de Roger disminuía con cada instante que pasaba, ya que se había dado cuenta que se había metido en aguas profundas.

"¿En serio? Y ¿qué planeas hacer, cariño¿Atontarlo? Mi sobrino se levantaría para encontrarte muerto. ¿Amarrarle¿Quizás un Imperdonable? Oh... eso me encantaría verlo..." Bellatrix dijo con mórbida alegría. Positivamente excitada con anticipación, dijo, "Hazlo."

Malfoy respiraba con dificultad, el enojo claramente marcado en su cara, pero no había bajado la varita que aun apuntaba al pecho de Harry. El brazo de Roger comenzó a temblar mientras ejercía más presión sobre el cráneo de Malfoy, tratando de evidenciar lo seria de su amenaza.

"Hazlo."

"Crucio..." murmuró entre dientes Roger. Como era de esperar, nada ocurrió. Presionó aun con más fuerza su varita sobre el cuero cabelludo del Slytherin y repitió con más fuerza, "Crucio." Nada pasó. Tomando una respiración honda, sus ojos azules tomando una intensidad primitiva, el prefecto gritó a todo pulmón, "¡CRUCIO!"

Y nuevamente, nada sucedió.

"Chicos..." dijo Bellatrix, su cabeza inclinada hacia los dos mortífagos que la acompañaban, "enseñémosle como se hace."

"¡CRUCIO!"

Tres rayos de luz salieron expulsados de las varitas de los mortífagos y se agruparon en uno justo antes de golpear a Roger, levantándole del suelo y haciéndole volar hacia un lado, gritando dolorosamente hasta que su cuerpo chocó de cara contra el borde de una de las mesas. Cayó cerca de Seamus y Lavender, quien comenzó a lloriquear y a murmurar, "Está muerto... está muerto... está muerto..."

"Cualquiera que decida jugar a ser héroe recibirá el mismo castigo," anunció Rodolphus con incomprensible calma.

Harry había pensado que no era posible que odiara a Bellatrix más de lo que la odiaba luego de lo que pasó con Sirius.

Estaba equivocado.

Los ojos de Hermione parecían congelados en una expresión de incredulidad, mirando hacia el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Roger, incapaz de verle pero aún temiendo lo peor. Temblaba de cabeza a los pies, la respiración irregular escapándose entre sus labios entreabiertos, y estaba demasiado desorientada como para darse cuenta que Harry se había desenredado de sus brazos hasta que él comenzó a alejarse. "¡HARRY¡NO!" gritó, echando a correr tras de él. No había dado dos pasos antes de que Goyle la golpeara viciosamente en la boca del estómago. Hermione cayó de rodillas al suelo, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para tratar recuperar el aliento.

Harry rugió, volteándose para golpear a Goyle hasta convertirlo en nada más que una pulpa sangrienta. Y lo hubiese logrado si no llega a ser por Malfoy, quien ahora apuntaba a Hermione con su varita. "No nos des una excusa, Potter," el rubio susurró.

Los pulmones de Hermione aún ardían por la falta de oxigeno cuando sintió los brazos de Ron abrazándole. Él la levantó, recostando su cuerpo sobre el de él antes de susurrarle al oído, "Encontraremos la manera de salir de esta... la encontraremos."

"¿Esta bien, Ron?" preguntó Harry, su mirada saltando de Malfoy hacia Goyle y viceversa. Estaba seguro de que, si salía con vida de esta, estos dos iban a pagarlo caro.

"Estoy bien," contestó Hermione, sus ojos sobre la inmutable varita de Malfoy. Prometiéndose mentalmente que iba a torturar a Goyle por ponerle las manos encima a su amiga, Harry se dio la vuelta y continuó en su camino hacia el escenario.

Le intrigaba la expresión en los rostros de sus compañeros de clase mientras estos le hacían paso hacia la tarima. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros aterrorizados, otros tristes, perdidos, otros encolerizados, y otros... otros miraban a Harry como si él ya fuera un hombre muerto.

Estaba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó la voz de Dean romper el silencio.

"¡Está vivo¡Aún está vivo!"

Harry se detuvo y, hablándole directamente a Bellatrix, dijo, "Deja que alguien le ayude."

Los ojos de Bellatrix se hicieron pequeños del coraje. "No estas en posición de hacer demandas, mestizo."

"Si lo estoy si no quieres tener problemas," él contestó, sonando mucho más seguro de lo que se sentía.

El rostro de Bellatrix se veía visiblemente amargado debido a la petición, pero finalmente asintió levemente con la cabeza. Al siguiente instante, Harry escuchó a Malfoy decir, "Tú... ayúdalo." Mirando sobre su hombro, vio como Hermione se hacia paso entre los estudiantes hacía Roger, seguida de Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna, con Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pisándoles los talones.

"No me dejes esperando, pequeño," comandó Bellatrix. "Draco, vigila bien a los amigos de Potter."

Y Harry continuó su camino.

-------------------

Hermione y Ginny se arrodillaron al lado del cuerpo, una a cada lado del prefecto. Dean había estado en lo cierto; Roger aún estaba vivo.

Su cuerpo estaba retorcido en una posición inverosímil; una de sus piernas estaba atrapada bajo su tronco, su mano izquierda brincando en una respuesta automática del cuerpo. Un sonido húmedo, como de gorgojeo, salía de su garganta con cada subida y bajada de su pecho.

Hermione, quien había aprendido primeros auxilios por insistencias de su padre, le tomó el pulso. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se estaba debilitando con cada latido de su corazón.

"Lo perdimos," lloriqueo Ginny.

"Ron, Neville... ayúdenme a moverlo."

-------------------

Lentamente Harry subía las escaleras. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para tratar de formular un plan de escape.

No se le ocurría nada.

Con cada paso que daba, le parecía que se hacía más difícil respirar, como si un inmensurable peso se hubiese posado sobre su pecho y rehusara irse. Se quitó la máscara que aun cubría parcialmente su rostro en un intento de combatir esa sensación opresiva, pero solo la hizo peor.

--------------------

Hermione bajó la cabeza hasta que su oído flotaba justo encima de la boca de Roger. Podía escuchar ese horrible sonido a gorgojeo aún mas alto. Cuidadosa de no mover su cabeza por miedo a empeorar sus heridas, inspeccionó lo que podía ver de su cuerpo fracturado, hasta que encontró una marca color púrpura en el lado derecho de su cuello. Lo que le sucedía a Roger subidamente se le hizo claro.

"Tiene la traquea triturada," explicó, "necesitamos hacer un camino para el aire o se va a sofocar."

"¿Y como se supone que hagamos eso?" preguntó Ron, mirando al Ravenclaw con compasión. Él y los demás se habían arrodillado alrededor del cuerpo, mientras que Malfoy y sus cómplices les circulaban.

"Necesito un cuchillo," confirmó Hermione mientras Ginny y Luna luchaban por quitarle a Roger la armadura romana que había elegido como disfraz.

"Usa esto."

-------------------------

Harry alcanzó el piso de la tarima sin la más mínima idea de cual sería su próximo paso. Estaba desarmado, indefenso, y eran tres contra uno. Parecía ser que lo único que podía hacer era jugar el juego de Lestrange hasta que llegara la caballería.

Podía ver a Bellatrix mucho mejor ahora – ese cabello negro y fino, esa piel pálida y transparente, esas mejillas huecas, esos ojos... hundidos de tal manera que le daba aspecto cadavérico, esos labios retorcidos en esa perpetua mueca de desprecio...

Como la odiaba... como la odiaba por lo que había hecho y por lo que le restaba por hacer.

Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta que ella no tenía solamente una varita a la mano, sino dos, y que la que llevaba en la mano izquierda era de once pulgadas, con una pluma de fénix en su interior.

Su varita.

"Cortesía de Gregory Goyle," dijo Bellatrix, jugueteando con la varita de Harry, "quien ha probado ser un poco más inteligente que su padre... aunque eso no dice mucho."

Él recordó como Goyle había chocado contra él mientras bailaba con Hermione, justo antes de salir hacia el balcón. Ese mocoso hijo de puta debió haber robado la varita en ese momento.

Bellatrix movió su varita en el aire, y una silla apareció en el medio del escenario, justo debajo de la esfera flotante. Pero no era como las demás sillas que se encontraban en el Gran Comedor, porque era de metal, con anchas tiras de cuero en las patas del frente, los brazos, y el cabezal, aseguradas con gordas hebillas de acero. De hecho, en cualquier otro momento, la silla le hubiese recordado una de esas que había visto en las películas muggle de prisión, donde freían a los condenados a muerte.

"Tú eres el invitado de honor en nuestra pequeña fiesta," susurró Bellatrix, "así que te guardamos el mejor lugar."

Las cosas iban de mal a peor.

--------------------------------------

Hermione miraba sobre el hombro el objeto que Draco Malfoy le estaba ofreciendo. Era una daga de plata. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo; el mismo joven que había conspirado para introducir a los mortífagos al castillo - el mismo sádico que no había dejado pasar una sola oportunidad de torturarla a ellas y a sus amigos - era la misma persona ofreciendo ayuda.

"¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?" preguntó Hermione, la furia ardiendo en sus ojos. ¿Acaso era otro de sus juegos¡Como se atreve a jugar con la vida de Roger¡Con la vida de todos!

"Mira, _sangre sucia_," Draco dijo en tono repugnante, "¿quieres salvarle o no?" Sin esperar contestación, arrojó el cuchillo.

Ella la agarró en el aire y, sin perder ni un momento más, se volteó hacia Ron y dijo, "Necesito un caño."

"¿Un caño?"

"Si... algo estrecho, pero hueco... como una pajilla, o..."

"Lo tengo," asintió Ron mientras se incorporaba. Ignorando la orden de Crabbe que se estuviera quieto, corrió directamente hacia la mesa con los dulces de Honeydukes, tomó una paleta de caramelo, y regresó deprisa, mordiendo el dulce hasta que solo quedó un fino tubo de plástico.

"Buena idea," Hermione murmuró con tanto orgullo como podía sentir en la gris situación cuando Ron le entregó el tubo. La chica cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, intentando convencerse a si misma de que esta era la única manera.

Abriendo los ojos y mirando a Roger, Hermione instruyó, "Luna, necesito que mantengas inmóvil a Roger... Neville, Ron... ustedes agarren los brazos... asegúrense que no se mueva ni un milímetro. Ginny, aguanta esto." Le pasó a la pelirroja el pequeño tubo mientras los otros se ponían en posición.

"Lo siento, Roger," dijo mientras sacaba el cuchillo de Malfoy de su vaina, "pero no hay otra opción." Ignorando el miedo y la agitación que sentía, presionó la punta del cuchillo contra el hueco de la garganta de Roger. La navaja penetró piel y carne hasta que la sangre comenzó a brotar de la herida abierta.

"¡Ginny!" La temblorosa Ginny inmediatamente le entregó el tubo a su amiga, quien penetró la herida del Ravenclaw con el mismo. Se escuchó un distintivo silbido, y ella alcanzó con sus dedos la parte superior del tubo, y soltó una exhalación de alivio cuando confirmó que salía y entraba el aire por los pulmones de Roger.

Pero sabía que era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria; Roger necesitaba ir a San Mungo, y rápido.

Miró sobre el hombro a Malfoy, quien observaba la herida de Roger con una mezcla de repulsión y admiración, y dijo, "Necesita atención médica. Si planean mantenernos aquí por mucho rato, necesitaras encontrar la manera de enviarlo a San Mungo."

"No te preocupes, Granger..." contestó Malfoy, asintiendo con su cabeza hacia la tarima. "Esto no tomará mucho."

----------------------------------------

Era algo irónico que, mientras Rodolphus y Rabastan amarraban las anchas tiras de cuero a sus piernas, sus brazos, y su cabeza, Harry pensaba en como demonios el día más mágico de su vida pudo desintegrase hasta llegar a esto. ¿Acaso el destino no le podía permitir ni un solo día de verdadera felicidad?

Inconscientemente, sus pensamientos regresaron a la imagen que había visto en sus sueños – Hermione atrapada en la terrible telaraña.

Él era quien había caído en las garras de Bellatrix. ¿Cómo era que Hermione era la figura central de sus pesadillas¿Por qué era ella quien estaba en peligro?

¿Acaso tenía que ver con el descubrimiento de sus sentimientos para con ella?

¿O había algo más... algo mucho más terrible?

----------------------------

"No podemos hacer nada más por Roger," susurró Hermione a sus compañeros. "La pregunta es¿qué vamos a hacer por Harry?"

Estaban conglomerados sobre el cuerpo del prefecto; Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estaban tan distraídos con el espectáculo de Bellatrix que no parecían prestarles atención. El cuchillo permanecía en el piso, olvidado tanto por su dueño como por la chica que lo había utilizado momentos antes para salvar una vida.

"No podemos hacer nada sin nuestras varitas," replicó Neville, sin una pizca de miedo en sus oscuros ojos.

Una ansiosa Ginny comenzó a decir, "¿Por qué no esperamos por los profesores? Quizás la Orden ya ha escuchado..."

"No tienen manera de saber que algo malo esta pasando," contestó Hermione. "Dumbledore esta fuera del castillo, el resto de los profesores están en la enfermería – no me sorprendería que fueran envenenados por Bellatrix – y pensando que estamos disfrutando del último acto musical de la noche." Su voz temblando casi imperceptiblemente, concluyó, "La realidad es que estamos solos en esto."

"No hay otra manera," Ron finalmente habló, dejando que sus ojos conectaran con los de su mejor amiga. "Tenemos que quitarles las varitas."

---------------------

"¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?" preguntó Bellatrix en un tono que indicaba que en realidad no esperaba una respuesta.

"Asumí que era por mi magnetismo animal," contestó Harry con sequedad, su mente momentáneamente distraída por la molestia que causaba la hebilla de acero que se le hundía en la frente.

"Si yo estuviera ahí, no estaría bromeando," respondió Bellatrix. "De hecho, si yo estuviera ahí, comenzaría a suplicar por mi vida... justo ahora."

Ella sonrió. Él no.

Lentamente, ella comenzó a caminar en círculo alrededor de él mientras continuó, "Has sido una espina en la carne del Señor Tenebroso desde que naciste. Por un torcido instante de suerte, casi le destruiste cuando apenas eras un niñito." Su sonrisa se expandió, su voz pesada de placer, "Pero ahora, Él ha regresado, más poderoso de lo que un día fue, listo para convertir en realidad la utopía del noble Salazar, donde los sangre sucias y sus amantes se unirán a sus queridos muggles para tomar su verdadero lugar en el mundo... como nuestros esclavos."

Era como una de esas escenas tan comunes en las películas de mala calidad, donde el enemigo revelaba su maléfico plan, dándole tiempo al héroe para construir un plan para detener al nefasto villano.

Pero esta no era una película, ni Harry era un héroe. Aquí no había un plan maestro para detenerla, y dudaba que hubiese un final feliz guardado para él.

"Y estoy aquí para asegurar que la historia no se repita," Bellatrix concluyó.

"Percibo por este desvariado discurso que Voldemort te envió a matarme."

"¡Cómo te atreves a decir su nombre!" gritó Bellatrix, dando un paso hacia el frente y bajando la cabeza hasta que su rostro estaba a una pulgada del de Harry.

Él vio muchas cosas detrás de esos ojos oscuros: inteligencia, poder, devoción, locura... y maldad.

Contestó con tranquilidad, "No le tengo miedo."

"Deberías," ella gruño entre dientes. Requirió mucho esfuerzo de ella aguantarse de atacarle en ese momento. Finalmente, respiró profundamente y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de continuar, "Pero para contestar tu pregunta... no, Él no me envió para matarte."

"Que generoso de su parte," murmuró Harry con sarcasmo.

"Deberías ya saber, joven Potter... hay cosas mucho peores que la muerte." Ella miró hacia arriba, hacía el objeto que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, y preguntó, "¿Sabes lo que es eso?"

Él pensó en preguntarle si era el último accesorio dictado por los dioses de la moda para las brujas paranoicas y sicóticas, pero decidió que era mucho más sabio mantener la boca cerrada.

"Te deberías considerar afortunado," continuó Bellatrix, su voz llena de impasible curiosidad. "No muchos han estado en presencia del _Cancer Lamentatio Anima_."

---------------------------------

Ron supo que había algo maligno con ese objeto cuando tanto Hermione como Luna soltaron un gritó ahogado de angustia. "¿Qué?"

"¿Sabes que es eso?" preguntó Luna, señalando a la esfera que flotaba sobre la cabeza de Harry.

"¡Si supiera no preguntaría!"

"El Cancer Lamentatio Anima es..." susurró Hermione con inconfundible temor en la voz, "El Orbe de las Almas en Pena."

Harry... su Harry... ¡Dios, esto no estaba pasando¡No podía estar pasando!

-------------------------------------------------

"Me temo que la dramática revelación se ha perdido en mí," contestó Harry, molesto con la expresión de placer en el rostro de la mortífaga.

"No te preocupes..." dijo Bellatrix con voz dulce, levantando una de sus manos y trazando la cicatriz en la frente de Harry con una afilada uña. "Entenderás muy pronto."

-------------------------------------------------

"Eso... ¿eso existe?" Neville preguntó en un susurro.

"¿Acaso alguien me puede decir que carajo significa eso?" Ron gruño, fastidiado con que aparentemente todo el mundo conocía la contestación excepto él.

"Cuando los magos mueren, sus almas... su _anima_... trasciende," Luna comenzó a explicar, "Pero algunos... algunos escogen quedarse atrás... y se convierten en fantasmas."

Ginny interrumpió. "Esa parte ya la sabemos, Luna."

"Pero lo que no saben," la Ravenclaw continuó, "es que algunos no tienen más remedio que quedarse atrás. Ellos son las almas cuyo odio y rencor y dolor eran tan fuertes en el momento de la muerte que no pudieron trascender. Ellos son los _maldecidos_... almas perdidas cuyo único placer es infligir sufrimiento sobre los que aún tienen vida."

"Y nos estas diciendo eso porque..." Ron dijo, no gustándole el lugar donde este viaje metafísico los estaba llevando.

"Porque, según dicen los viejos cuentos, el Mago Grindewald encontró una manera de capturar las miles de almas que cayeron por su mano." Mirando la orbe, cuyo reflejo se hacía evidente en sus ojos azul pálido, Luna concluyó, "Y eso es lo que es el Cancer Lamentatio Anima... la prisión de los maldecidos."

----------------------

"Bellatrix," llamó Rodolphus, interrumpiendo las contemplaciones de su esposa, "el hechizo sellador... no durará mucho má..."

"¡Ya lo sé!" ella se volteó para gritarle, furiosa, "¡No me arruines esto!" Alargando la mano hacia su cuñado, ordenó "¡Rabastan!"

Su seguidor metió la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica negra y sacó una oscura daga hecha de piedra obsidiana.

Mirando el cuchillo que había aparecido en la periferia de sus ojos, Harry dijo, "Pensé que dijiste que no me ibas a matar."

"Yo no," Bellatrix contestó, mirándole con excitación perversa, "Pero no respondo por mis invitados."

----------------------------------------------------

"Pero... ¿cómo¿Por qué?" murmuró Ginny, asustada.

"¿Y qué le va a hacer a Harry con eso?" Neville añadió.

No fue una sorpresa el que Hermione proveyera una respuesta. "Dicen que las almas responden al llamado de la sangre. Si son convocados, y se derrama sangre, entonces se tragarán a su victima... El final de todo es que los sacrificados también terminan como almas en pena."

"Pensé que era un mito," dijo Neville, sacudiendo la cabeza, como si quisiera liberar su mente de la demencia que ocurría a su alrededor.

"Pensaste mal," dijo Hermione antes de voltearse a Ron y susurrar, "¡Tenemos que actuar _ahora_!"

Ron no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. "De acuerdo... esto es lo que haremos. Ginny, Hermione, ustedes se encargan de Malfoy. Neville, Luna... les toca Crabbe... yo me encargaré de Goyle. Esperen mi señal."

-------------------------------------------------

Bellatrix levantó la daga sobre su cabeza. Harry observó con una mezcla de ansiedad y fascinación como la punta de la daga tocó la esfera flotante. Para su sorpresa, el material que cubría la superficie del orbe cedió, y distraídamente se dio cuenta de que no estaba hecho de cristal, sino que estaba cubierta por una membrana orgánica, como las alas de un murciélago. Comenzó a pulsar cuando Bellatrix bajó la daga.

Solo entonces Harry se dio cuenta de que ese objeto estaba vivo.

"¿Cómo se siente, pequeñín?" susurró la mortífaga, con una sonrisa que podía causar escalofríos hasta a un hombre muerto, "¿Cómo se siente el que - después de 17 años de miserable existencia – finalmente te reunirás con mamá y papá?"

Apretando la daga fuertemente en su mano izquierda, la mortífaga alcanzó con la derecha el torso de Harry, desgarrando violentamente su chaquetón y su camisa, exponiendo su pecho y su abdomen a sus penetrantes ojos. Una expresión que solo puede ser descrita como llena de pervertida lujuria apareció en su rostro.

"Que lástima," ella susurró, sus uñas raspando los tensos músculos del abdomen de Harry. "Todo esto desperdiciado en un mestizo."

En algún lugar de su cabeza, él hizo la conexión a Hermione, y como sus uñas se habían sentido sobre su piel. Las sensaciones ocupaban lugares diametralmente opuestos en el espectro de las emociones, por que lo que una vez lo consumió con deseo y pasión, ahora le enfermaba de la repulsión.

Quería hacer sentir a Bellatrix tan profanado como él se sentía.

Harry le escupió directamente al rostro, la babosa saliva resbalando sobre el párpado derecho de Bellatrix. Su sonrisa obscena se transformó en una expresión de desprecio no muy diferente a la de su sobrino.

"Imbécil," susurró con rabia. "Te voy a enseñar lo que le pasa a los niños traviesos."

Y con eso, la daga comenzó a caer.

---------------------------

Bellatrix y el cuchillo en su mano habían capturado la total atención de Malfoy y sus compañeros, y no había mejor momento para una ofensiva que este.

"¡AHORA!"

Todo sucedió en un instante. Antes de que los mortífagos se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Neville había agarrado a Crabbe por el cuello, permitiéndole a Luna darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago antes de arrancarle la varita de la mano. Ron hizo lo mismo con Goyle, golpeando al Slytherin con ambas manos en la nuca, haciendo que cayera al suelo, inconsciente.

Ya Malfoy se había volteado hacía ellos y apuntaba con su varita directamente a Hermione, pero Ginny se abalanzó sobre él con furia, empujándole al suelo. Hermione pateó la varita de su mano para quitársela, antes de deslizarse por el suelo para tomar posesión de ella. Sin levantarse del suelo, se volteó y apuntó con ella al escenario.

"¡INCARCEROUS!"

"¡DESMAIUS!"

"¡PETRIFICUS TOTALLUS!"

Tres hechizos diferentes salieron de las varitas capturadas y viajaron hacia la tarima. Ron tuvo éxito con el que arrojo a Rabastan, quien pronto se encontró envuelto en sogas de los pies a la cabeza. El mortífago perdió el balance y cayó al suelo. Rodolphus tuvo más suerte, ya que se escondió detrás del piano. El instrumento musical fue destruido por la maldición de Luna, pero Lestrange salió ileso.

De los tres seguidores de Voldemort, solo Bellatrix reaccionó como solo podría hacerlo la mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso . Antes de que la maldición de Hermione llegara, gritó "¡Protego!" y un escudo mágico de pálido color azul apareció frente a ella. El hechizo de la Gryffindor golpeó el escudo, dándole la oportunidad a Bellatrix para contraatacar con un Crucio.

Harry gritó a todo pulmón al ver como la maldición golpeaba a Hermione justo en el pecho. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas, soltando un grito de dolor, la varita que había apretado en su mano con tanta fuerza deslizándose al suelo, olvidada. "¡NO¡PARA!" gritó el chico, sintiéndose más inservible que nunca cuando vio a Malfoy recobrar su varita.

"¡Hermione!" clamó Ron, levantando la varita de Goyle para atacar a Bellatrix. No se dio cuenta de que Rodolphus ya tenía a Luna en mira, hasta que escuchó un "¡Accio varita!" La varita que tenía Luna rápidamente voló por el aire, terminando en manos de Lestrange.

Bellatrix probó ser más veloz que Ron, gritando "¡INCARCEROUS!" y aplicándoselo al pelirrojo antes de que este le pudiese atacar. Como Rabastan momentos antes, anchas lías de soga lo cubrieron de pies a cabezas, como un capullo artificial. Neville y Goyle se abalanzaron simultáneamente sobre la varita de Ron, pero Crabbe interrumpió el plan de Neville al patearle viciosamente la rodilla.

"¡ESTÚPIDOS NIÑOS!" escupió Bellatrix, mirando a los estudiantes en el salón con tal malicia que fue suficiente como para hacer que retrocedieran aún más hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, Rodolphus liberó a su hermano del hechizo atador. "¡Les advertí que se comportaran!" chilló. "¿Por qué no pueden ser buenos una sola vez¡Ya verán¡DRACO!"

"¿Si?" contestó Malfoy en voz baja, su varita apuntando directamente a Hermione. El tono de su voz sonaba retirado, frío, aún más de lo que era normal para él, como si tratara de separarse emocionalmente de la situación a su alrededor.

"¿Sabes? Eres el primero que se merece que lo castiguen... se te dijo que los mantuvieras quietos, y fallaste... el Señor Tenebroso estará muy descontento contigo... dejaré que Él se encargue de tu castigo," dijo Bellatrix, sonando criminalmente feliz con el prospecto de la tortura de su sobrino. "Prosigamos... esa perra a tus pies... … ¿esa es la amiga de Potter¿La sangre sucia?" le preguntó.

Draco asintió como respuesta. La expresión de su rostro mostraba una furia apenas restringida, pero a quien estaba dirigido tal odio no era algo que quedaba muy claro en ese momento. Luna intentó acercarse a Hermione, quien soltaba pequeños gemidos desde el suelo, hasta que Goyle le apuntó con su varita, y ella retrocedió, escogiendo arrodillarse al lado de Ron. Intercambió miradas con Ginny, quien ayudaba a Neville a levantarse del suelo.

Bellatrix le devolvió toda su atención a su prisionero.

"¿Acaso te _importa_ ella?" le preguntó a Harry. Él intentó mantener su rostro sin expresión alguna, sus ojos verdes sin emoción mientras intentaba recordar lo que había aprendido en las lecciones de Oclumencia con Snape. Sabía que sería un gran error el mostrarle a esta mujer exactamente cuanto le _importaba_ su mejor amiga.

Pero fue todo en vano. "¡Ah!" Las esquinas de la boca de Bellatrix se levantaron en una sonrisa torcida. "Ni te molestes en contestar... lo puedo ver en tus ojos. No es que solo te _importa_..." Su rostro demostró algo de sorpresa al concluir, "es que le _amas_."

Como si la situación no hubiese estado lo suficientemente mala, Bellatrix había encontrado su talón de Aquiles.

"Y todos sabemos lo que sucede con quienes amas, pequeñín," Bellatrix añadió. Intercambió una mirada llena de significado con Rodolphus y Rabastan, y simultáneamente, los tres levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron directamente a Hermione.

"¡DEJENLA EN P...!"

"¡CRUCIO!"

"¡CRUCIO!"

"¡CRUCIO!"

Hermione fue golpeada cruelmente por las maldiciones de los mortífagos, una vez tras otra. Ella gritó de la pura agonía, pero sus gritos quedaron ahogados por los gritos de Harry, Ron y sus amigos, quienes no podían hacer nada más que mirar horrorizados como su compañera caía al suelo, convulsionando, tratando de luchar contra el inaguantable dolor que ahora recorría cada extremidad y órgano y célula de su cuerpo.

"¡NO¡PARA¡LA VAS A MATAR!"

Harry gritaba una y otra vez, pero nadie parecía escucharle. Luchaba contra los amarres, sintiendo como el áspero material cortaba la piel de sus manos y de sus piernas. La sangre comenzaba a chorrear de sus heridas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Se sentía como se había sentido en el sueño, como si la tierra misma se estuviera tragando sus gritos de ayuda. Les llamó a todos: Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Buda, Jesús, Dios... pero nadie intervino.

"¡PARA¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!"

"¿Lo que sea?" escupió Bellatrix, el rayo de energía maligna que emanaba de su varita aun golpeando el cuerpo de Hermione. "¡No hay nada que puedas hacer¡Estas acabado¡No eres nada! Esta será tu última noche¡y será una para recordar!"

Y en ese estado de total desesperanza, una idea penetró la oscuridad de los pensamientos de Harry; él conocía algo que el Señor Tenebroso se moría por saber.

"¡TE DARÉ LA PROFECÍA!"

Las miradas de los tres mortífagos se posaron inmediatamente sobre Harry. "¡Mientes!" respondió Rabastan.

"¡NO¡LES DIRÉ TODO¡SOLO DEJENLA!"

Funcionó.

Bellatrix lentamente bajó la varita, y su esposo y cuñado le siguieron. Harry vio como el cuerpo de Hermione paró de convulsionar, y finalmente se estuvo quieta, un cuerpo torcido sobre el suelo. Ginny corrió hacia ella, arrodillándose al lado del cuerpo de su amiga y acariciando su rostro con ternura. No obtuvo respuesta. Neville cojeó hacia ellas mientras que Luna luchaba por ayudar a Ron a alcanzar a su compañera. Ginny había comenzado a llorar, temiendo lo peor, pero decidió acercarse aún más a Hermione y susurrarle solo-Dios-sabe-que al oído.

Harry finalmente respiró cuando vio esos ojos color caramelo abrirse débilmente, aparentemente incapaz de enfocar la mirada. Pero estaba consciente.

"¿Bueno?" Bellatrix dijo impacientemente para atraer la atención de Harry. Él sabía que en este momento tenía una ventaja, pero pensamientos conflictivos sobre lo inteligente de su acción aparecieron en su cabeza.

"Me tienes que dar tu palabra," Harry habló, "que dejaras a mis amigos... a todos los que están en el salón... en paz. Puedes hacerme lo que quieras e irte... pero a ellos no. ¿Entendido?"

"Draco, vigila a los gusanos. Y esta vez, asegúrate que no nos causen más problemas," Bellatrix ordenó, su voz tan dulce como el veneno. Devolviéndole la atención a su cautivo nuevamente, preguntó, "Y tú... ¿creerías en mi palabra?" Le parecía divertido que Harry fuera tan ingenuo.

Y tenía razón; él no confiaba en ella. Sin embargo, sabía que a estos tres intrusos se les estaba acabando una cosa: tiempo. Si los podía distraer durante suficiente tiempo, quizás el hechizo sellador sobre el Gran Comedor se dispersaría, y la ayuda finalmente llegaría.

"No tengo otra opción. ¿O sí?"

"En realidad... no," dijo Bellatrix, caminando lentamente hacia él. "Pero yo estaba en ese cuarto hace dos años, Potter... sé que la esfera de la profecía fue destruida."

"Sé lo que decía," él contestó. Obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa desafiante, añadió, "Vamos, Lestrange... es algo que es de mucho interés para tu Señor... algo que Voldemort necesita saber. Así que... ¿tenemos un trato?"

"¡Por Merlín¡Dime ya!"

Harry apenas había abierto la boca para contestar cuando escuchó un débil "No" que venía del medio del salón. Su mirada fue capturada por Hermione, quien se había incorporado un poco gracias a la ayuda de Ginny y Luna, y se encontraba actualmente arrodillada entre ellas. Su amiga sacudía la cabeza lentamente, murmurando la palabra "No" una y otra vez.

'_Perdóname. No puedo permitir que te hagan más daño.'_

En algún lugar de su mente, Harry registró que decirle a Voldemort el secreto de la Profecía sería decirle que la única manera en que el Señor Tenebroso aseguraría su supervivencia sería poniendo a Harry seis metros bajo tierra. Sin embargo, no estaba en mejor posición ahora. Tarde o temprano moriría, pero no permitiría que una sola persona más se sacrificara en su nombre.

"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se -"

"¡HARRY¡NO!"

Todos se sorprendieron al ver que quién había gritado con tanta autoridad no era el mejor amigo de Harry, Ron, ni su novia, Hermione, sino el chico de temperamento gentil y calmado llamado Neville. Bellatrix se volteó para ver quien se había atrevido a interrumpir.

"Neville," rogó Harry, sintiendo una nueva ola de escalofríos en su cuerpo al ver la sonrisa torcida en el rostro de la mortífaga. "No te metas. Esto no te..."

"¡Ah!" Bellatrix exclamó con fingida alegría. "Ya veo... cara regordeta, mirada desenfocada... voz temblorosa... sin una pizca de carácter. ¡Debes ser un Longbottom!"

Neville ignoró el doloroso ataque verbal. "Harry, no puedes hacer esto... ¡no puedes dejar que Quien-Tú-Sabes conozca la Profecía!"

"¿Sabes? Yo conocía a tu mamá y a tu papá... ¿cómo están?"

"Sí haces eso, todo llegará a su fin."

"¡Neville, cállate!" gritó Harry, a la misma vez que Ginny tomaba a Neville de la mano y lo halaba hacía el suelo, rogándole que se volviera a sentar.

"Deberías haber visto a Alice gritando, "¡Mi bebe¡Mi bebe!" una y otra vez mientras se retorcía del dolor, tirada en el suelo como una perra herida en esa pulgosa casa que usaron de escondite," continuó Bellatrix, "Y Frank... pobre Frank... tan iluso... pensó que podía luchar contra todos nosotros simplemente porque pensaba que estaba del lado de la justicia."

"¡Preferimos morir ahora que dejarle ganar¿Me oyes, Harry?" gritó Neville, su cuerpo temblando de la determinación. "¡Escogemos morir si significa que Él será detenido!"

"Los Potter la tuvieron fácil... pero no tus padres. Nosotros nos tomamos nuestro tiempo... hablándoles..."

"Mis padres dieron su vida para proteger el secreto, Harry. No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano."

"Debería ir a San Mungo y visitarles. ¿Sabes? Para recordar los buenos tiempos."

"¡VETE AL DIABLO, PUTA!"

Si los presentes se habían sorprendido antes, no era nada comparado con el asombro que sentían ahora al hacerse testigos de este intercambio entre Neville y Bellatrix. Hasta ella misma parecía haberse quedado muda del asombro. Un silencio sepulcral cayó sobre el Gran Comedor, y no fue roto hasta que la propia Bellatrix susurró entre dientes, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Me escuchaste," replicó Neville con calmada furia. "No eres más que la perra de Voldemort."

Harry nunca había escuchado a Neville llamar al Señor Tenebroso por su nombre, pero sabía que nunca había escuchado ese nombre ser pronunciado con tanta furia en la voz. No sé le había ocurrido a Harry que, si había alguien que tenía derecho a odiar a Voldemort y a Bellatrix tanto como él, era Neville.

"¡Gusano patético!" Bellatrix chilló, su voz temblando de furia. "¡Te enseñare modales¡CRUCIO!"

Los otros dos mortífagos se unieron a ella en la maldición y Neville, como Hermione momentos antes, fue golpeado con los Imperdonables con tal fuerza que fue literalmente levantado del suelo. Voló hacia atrás sobre las cabezas de los estudiantes unos ocho metros, hasta que su cuerpo impactó contra las puertas de roble y se deslizó hasta el suelo.

Sus amigos gritaron.

Neville no.

-------------------------------------------

"¡Ayúdenle!" Ron ordenó a sus asombrados compañeros. Luna ayudó a la ahora histérica Ginny a levantarse del suelo, y las dos abrieron camino entre los estudiantes hasta llegar a Neville.

"¿Viste eso?" Goyle exclamó con alegría infantil.

"¡Cómo una marioneta!" Crabbe añadió.

"¡Cállense!" Malfoy gruño entre dientes, su mirada alternando entre Ron, Hermione y la tarima, mordiéndose el labio superior con poca característica ansiedad, su único consuelo el conocer que pronto terminaría todo.

---------------------------

"Ahora ¿dónde nos quedamos?" dijo Bellatrix de manera tan casual como si le hubiese pegado a una impertinente mosca.

Harry apenas podía respirar; primero Roger, después Hermione, y ahora Neville. ¿Cuántos más podrían salir heridos antes de que ella decida parar?

----------------------------

"Mione," Ron murmuró. Se arrastró por el piso como gusano para acercarse a su amiga. "Dime que tienes un plan."

Hermione obligó a sus ojos a enfocarse en el Niño-A-Quien-Amaba. Sí, lo podía ver detrás de esos ojos verdes... él estaba _perdido_. Las palabras de Neville habían dejado una marca en su interior. En ese mismo instante, él se volteó hacia ella, y sus miradas se cruzaron, y ella vio como la idea de que alguien más saliera herido en su nombre lo estaba consumiendo.

Él dejaría que las muertes que vinieron antes fueran en vano antes que dejar que un alma más se sume a los que se habían perdido.

Era una carga que nunca debió caer en los hombros de un chico de 17 años.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" susurró Ron.

Y fue entonces cuando ella lo vio... a menos de un metro de su mano. La superficie resplandeciente brillaba con la luz procedente de la esfera, como un faro en una noche de tormenta.

"Mione... háblame... dime que vamos a..."

Ella no le contestó a su amigo, pero obligó a su cuerpo a voltearse hasta quedar boca abajo, y comenzó a arrastrarse hacia el brillante objeto. Malfoy y sus compañeros nuevamente se habían distraído con el espectáculo de los mortífagos, y Hermione encontró que no había ningún obstáculo entre ella y su objetivo, como si el mismo universo estuviera de acuerdo con su plan.

Solo tenía un pensamiento en mente: dos años atrás, había jurado que protegería a Harry a toda costa.

_A. Toda. Costa._

Para su propia sorpresa, no tenía miedo, ni ansiedad, ni inseguridad. Lo único que realmente sentía era pesar; pesar porque la alegría que Harry y ella habían compartido había durado tan poco.

Solo esperaba que su amado la perdonara – por nuevamente quitarle la decisión de las manos.

---------------------------------------

"Cariño, tenemos que darnos prisa," Rodolphus mencionó, "El hechizo sellador... terminará en varios minutos. Tenemos que actuar ahora."

"¡No es mi culpa que los amigos de Potter siguen metiendo las narices donde no les importa!" contestó malhumorada, dándole una mirada que haría que otros hombres corrieran a sus madres llorando.

Devolviéndole su atención a Harry, Bellatrix prosiguió, "Tienes una última oportunidad... ¡hazlo rápido!"

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que una sola palabra pudiese escapar de entre sus labios, fue interrumpido por un fuerte sonido de explosión procedente del otro lado del salón. Simultáneamente miraron en dirección a las puertas para ver que se doblaban levemente antes de regresar a su posición natural. Hicieron esto una, dos, tres veces, provocando que Rabastan gritara, "¡Alguien viene!"

------------------------------------------------

Mientras miraba a Hermione alejarse de él, Ron cayó en cuenta de que en realidad no había nada que se pudiese hacer. Aquí se encontraban en una situación cada vez más desesperanzadora: su mejor amigo estaba atado a una silla, amenazado por la mano derecha de su adversario, su mejor amiga parecía incapaz de responder, su compañero de cuarto se encontraba seriamente herido, quizás muerto, y él mismo se encontraba atado de tal manera que ni siquiera se podía levantar para examinar la situación.

La fuerte explosión proveniente de las puertas alcanzó sus oídos justo en el momento en que el último resplandor de esperanza se desvanecía de su mente. El sonido, junto con la expresión de ansiedad en el rostro del mortífago, solo podía significar una cosa.

Había llegado la caballería.

'_Aguanta, Harry... solo aguanta.'_

Volteó el rostro, buscando con la mirada a Hermione. "¡Llegaron¡Llega..."

Lo que vio fue completamente inesperado.

Hermione había logrado incorporarse, aunque sus piernas apenas parecían poder soportar su peso, y había levantado los brazos sobre la cabeza en una posición casi imposible en su estado debilitado. Pero lo más inesperado fue que, agarrado entre sus pequeñas manos, se encontraba el cuchillo de Malfoy.

Pero ¿qué pensaba hacer con eso? Malfoy y sus primates estaban muy alejados de ella, y como quiera, dudaba que a Bellatrix le importara si Hermione fuera a coger a uno de ellos de rehén para tratar de negociar por la vida de Harry. Es más, daba la impresión que la mortífaga mataría a su sobrino con sus propias manos antes de dejar que se le escapara una vez más El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

Solo entonces Ron se dio cuenta de un pequeñísimo detalle: la hoja del cuchillo apuntaba hacia abajo.

Y en ese instante, Ron se dio cuenta de lo que Hermione planeaba hacer.

-------------------------------------------

"Lo siento mucho, Potter, pero nuestra conversación tendrá que terminar aquí."

Harry ya no sentía miedo; al menos, con la ayuda que ya estaba esperando al otro lado de la puerta, los estudiantes estarían a salvo. Sus amigos estarían a salvo.

Hermione estaría a salvo.

No sabía lo que Bellatrix tenía preparado para él, pero sabía que no sería nada comparado con la culpa que hubiese sentido si otra vida se perdía en su nombre.

Bellatrix nuevamente levantó las manos sobre su cabeza y, mirando la esfera que flotaba sobre ellos, comenzó a entonar.

"¡O mors aeterna, me audi,  
sanguinemque vivum sapi  
quem in nomine tuo profundo!"

Un aullido se comenzó a escuchar, procedente de la esfera. Un tronante coro de voces incorpóreas retumbó por el salón de tal modo que los estudiantes que se habían convertido en rehenes se taparon los oídos con las manos y cayeron al suelo de rodillas, tratando de acercarse más unos a los otros en un vano intento por sentirse más seguros.

"Et veni et adroga  
hunc animum miserum..."

La expresión en los ojos de Bellatrix era una de pura e indiscutible locura. Si, finalmente se le iba a cumplir su mayor deseo durante los pasados dieciséis años: acabar con quien casi había destruido a su Señor.

"...totum devorarent!"

La daga comenzó su descenso, su destino final el punto sobre el corazón de Harry.

Pero no alcanzó su objetivo.

En su lugar, Harry escuchó un gritó desgarrador de "¡NOOO! " que sobrepasaba los gritos de las voces del orbe antes de que un cegador resplandor de luz inundara el salón.

Le tomó algunos segundos abrir los ojos nuevamente. Parpadeaba erráticamente, observando nada excepto formas sin definición y sombras irregulares, intentando enfocar y preguntándose distraídamente porque no había sentido el cuchillo penetrando su torso.

Para su sorpresa, encontró a Bellatrix en ese mismo estado de confusión en el que él se encontraba mientras miraban a la esfera con expresión de ansiedad en sus rostros.

Finalmente, Harry logró enfocar su mirada sobre la esfera, solo para darse cuenta que ahora pulsaba a un ritmo frenético, mientras que una neblina gris y sin forma se desprendía de su superficie y comenzaba a descender hacia ellos.

"¡VIENEN!" gritó Rodolphus.

"Pe-pe-pero... ¡la sangre de Potter! No... No ha..." titubeó Rabastan, su mirada alternando entre la esfera y la daga que aún se encontraba en la mano de Bellatrix.

"No... no entiendo..." Harry apenas escuchó a la bruja balbucear. "El hechizo... no se supone que... no antes de que..."

Una cuarta voz se unió a la de los mortífagos con un casi imperceptible, "Dios... por que..." Pero, a diferencia de las voces de los seguidores de Voldemort, Harry pudo sentir el inmenso dolor en esa voz, las lagrimas que apenas podían ser contenidas, y la angustia que estaba por explotar.

Y, para su horror, Harry supo que la voz le pertenecía a Ron.

"La sangre sucia..." Rodolphus señaló con un dedo acusador hacía la pista de baile. "¡LA SANGRE SUCIA¡FUE ELLA¡VEAN!"

_'Hermione'_

La mirada de Harry inmediatamente brincó hacia el centro del salón, donde una figura solitaria se encontraba parada a menos de un metro de Malfoy, Ron, y los demás estudiantes. Era Hermione, con una expresión de inmenso dolor en el rostro, a la misma vez que miraba a Bellatrix desafiadoramente. Tenía las manos sobre el abdomen, tan débil que sus piernas apenas la sostenían, pero con ojos que resplandecían con determinación.

Sin miedo.

Y entonces, la chica cruzó su mirada con la de él. Y la expresión en su rostro se suavizó.

Tanta devoción. Tanto amor. ¿Por que no lo había visto antes?

Tanto tiempo perdido.

Sus labios se movieron lentamente para transmitir un mensaje cuyo único receptor era él.

Lo. Siento.

"Hermione... Hermione..." Ron continuaba murmurando.

La neblina gris había alcanzado el suelo y, como el agua de una cascada, resbalaba por el borde del escenario hacia la pista de baile.

Hacia ella.

Y solo entonces Harry comprendió lo que había salido tan mal esta vez.

Sintió como si se lo estuviera tragando una oscuridad absoluta de la que nunca se podría liberar.

Esto no podía estar pasando. Esto no... jamás... jamás...

Hermione le devolvió la atención a la torturadora de su amado antes de decir.

"Están aquí... por mí."

Y antes de que Harry pudiese gritar, Hermione deslizó el cuchillo con que había apuñalado su costado hasta el lado opuesto. La sangre comenzó a chorrear inmediatamente, manchando su traje blanco y llegando hasta el suelo, pero ella continuó con su cometido, desgarrando piel, carne y órganos, aún cuando Harry le gritó que se detuviera, aún cuando Ron le rogó que desistiera, aún cuando Ginny y Luna clamaron a un dios que parecía haberlos abandonado.

Hasta que... finalmente... ella sacó el cuchillo de su abdomen, rociando a Ron, a Malfoy y a todos los que estaban cerca con su esencia. Sus rodillas no pudieron más, y Hermione colapsó al suelo justo en el momento en que la neblina la alcanzó, rodeándole al ritmo del trueno de las voces incorpóreas.

Las puertas nuevamente comenzaron a ceder, un resplandor blanco colándose por las esquinas del marco. Pero el hechizo sellador aún no había sido penetrado.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a gritar y a retroceder hacia las puertas, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de la neblina cuando vieron como manos traslúcidas y espectrales se materializaron de la nada. Estas manos comenzaron a tocar a Hermione, desgarrando su vestido, halándole el cabello, haciendo un círculo alrededor de ella tan denso que Harry apenas la veía.

Y ella no hacía nada. Permitió que le tocaran, la maltrataran y la castigaran, sufriéndolo todo sin una sola palabra. Nunca gritó, ni rogó, ni pidió misericordia. Solo se quedó arrodillada en medio del salón, los ojos apenas abiertos, las undulaciones de su pecho volviéndose más erráticas con cada respiración que tomaba, la sangre chorreando de la herida y de la esquina de su boca, gotereando suavemente hasta caer en sus blancas manos.

Las mismas manos que él había agarrado en innumerables ocasiones desde que eran niños. Las mismas manos que lo habían protegido, aliviado, abrazado, detenido, herido y acariciado.

Ahora manchadas de sangre... _su_ sangre.

Luchando por mantenerse consciente, la mirada de su amiga lo buscó a él. Y cuando sus ojos finalmente lo encontraron, Hermione susurró un inconfundible "Te amo" antes de dejarse caer a la oscuridad.

Y Harry supo que, sin importar como terminara esta noche, él estaría junto a ella.

"¡NO¡TOMEN A HARRY¡ES ÉL!" Bellatrix le gritó a los espectros, temblando de la cólera. Pero las voces no la escucharon, juzgando por la manera en que tomaron a Hermione en sus manos y la levantaron sobre ellos. La neblina comenzó a cargar el cuerpo de Hermione mientras lentamente recorría el camino de regreso a su hogar.

Pero sucedió algo inesperado.

Harry sintió una explosión de energía dentro de él, un poder como nunca había sentido antes, originándose de su pecho y trasladándose a todas las extremidades de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente tuvo que ser expulsado.

Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, las amarras que mantenían prisionero a Harry se prendieron en fuego, instantáneamente convirtiéndose en cenizas. Se levantó con un rugido primitivo justo antes de que Rabastan, quien estado parado detrás de la silla, se diera cuenta que se había liberado. Harry se volteó y le quitó de las manos la varita a Rabastan antes de conectar un fuerte puño contra el rostro del mortífago que lo dejó inconsciente.

Bellatrix levantó su varita y le apunto a Harry, pero apenas había podido pronunciar "AVA..." antes de que Harry utilizara la varita de Rabastan para aplicarle un Desmaius que la hizo volar por el aire hasta reventarse sobre las sillas de la orquesta.

"¡TARANTALLEGRA!" gritó Harry, su varita ahora sobre Rodolphus, cuyas piernas comenzaron a brincar descontroladamente. Colapsó al suelo, convulsionando como una cucaracha que había sido rociada con veneno.

Los ojos de Harry buscaron nuevamente a Hermione. La neblina aún la cargaba, con las rodillas pegadas y los brazos perpendiculares al cuerpo.

Tan hermosa. Tan pálida... tan tranquila... tan perfecta.

Y sin vida.

No era el momento de ceder a las lágrimas. Era el momento de reclamar lo que era suyo. Era el momento de obligarse a pensar en el instante más feliz de su corta vida.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Apenas había ocurrido media hora antes.

Cerró sus verdes ojos y respiró hondo. En su mente, vio a su Hermione momentos antes en el balcón... cerrando la distancia entre ellos, quebrando la última barrera de su amistad al quitarle la mascara del rostro. Sintió la yema de esos pequeños dedos mientras gentilmente acariciaban su piel, trazando la cicatriz en su frente, su nariz, sus párpados... sintió esas manos enredándose en su pelo y halándolo con ternura... y sintió la sombra de esos labios suaves sobre los suyos, enviando divinas sensaciones a cada punto de su cuerpo.

Haciéndole sentir amado.

Haciéndole sentir vivo.

Sí. Esta era una memoria que nunca olvidaría.

Abrió los ojos, levantó la varita y gritó a todo pulmón.

"¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

El ciervo de color plata se materializó frente a él, e inmediatamente se colocó entre Hermione y la esfera. Los espectros unieron sus voces en un grito infernal que hizo temblar a los presentes, pero que no tuvo efecto alguno sobre el Patronus.

Con sus poderosas cornamentas, el ciervo se abrió paso entre la neblina, inmune a los ataques de las almas en pena. Era notable el hecho de que los espectros estaban perdiendo el control sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Finalmente, el Patronus la alcanzó y, al destruir a aquellos que estaban cargándola, permitió que ella descansara sobre su espalda.

Las almas restantes regresaron a su prisión. La esfera liberó un fuerte destello antes de caer al suelo con un incongruente _clink_.

Lentamente, el ciervo se volteó y, con cuidado de no dejar caer a la chica, comenzó a dirigirse hacía Harry. Cuando se encontró parado frente al chico, dobló sus patas frontales. El cuerpo de la joven gentilmente rodó al suelo, deteniéndose a los pies de su amado.

Los ojos de Harry nunca abandonaron el rostro de Hermione.

Nunca se dio cuenta de que Bellatrix se había levantado, ni de que ahora le apuntaba con su varita. Nunca escuchó el grito de advertencia de parte de Ron. Y nunca escuchó las últimas palabras de la mortífaga.

"¡AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Nunca vio el rayo de luz verde que le golpeó en el centro del pecho.

Nunca sintió como sus pies perdieron contacto con el suelo y comenzó a volar por el aire.

Las puertas se abrieron. Pero Harry nunca escuchó la explosión, porque solo había espacio para una voz en su cabeza.

"_¡Yo¡Libros¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y..."_

Y amor. Le tomó seis años, pero finalmente lo comprendió.

"_¡Lo has conseguido¡Lo has conseguido!"_

No esta vez. Esta vez, había fallado.

"_Vas a estar bien."_

Y caía.

"_¡Harry, has estado genial¡Alucinante¡De verdad!"_

Y caía.

"_Sé que estás ahí dentro. ¿Quieres salir, por favor? Tengo que hablar contigo"_

Y continuaba cayendo.

_"No existe mi yo sin ti, Harry. Ya no puede ser diferente... Moriría sin ti."_

Si. Definitivamente sabía lo que eso se sentía.

_"Te amo."_

Y cayó abajo…

… a la oscuridad.

---------------------------------------------

**A/N**

¡Hola a todos! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿verdad? Solo tengo que decir, mea culpa. No hay mucha excusa por no haber actualizado antes, excepto que entre cosas del trabajo, las vacaciones, y el hecho de que mi computadora se borró y perdí la mayoría de mis notas, pues se me hizo un poco difícil esta actualización.

Este capitulo es probablemente una de las cosas mas difíciles que he tenido que escribir en mi vida. Sé que debe ser algo confuso leerlo inicialmente, pero mantengan esto en mente: los hechos descritos aquí tomaron aproximadamente de 10 - 12 minutos en ocurrir. Quería transmitir un poco de la confusión y ansiedad que experimentaron los personajes en esos pocos minutos, y espero haberlo logrado.

El encantamiento en latín que Bellatrix entona cuando esta llamando a los espíritus traduce a lo siguiente:

"Escúchame, eterna muerte,  
prueba la sangre viviente  
que en tu nombre derramo.  
Ven y reclama  
esta infeliz alma.  
Deja que tu oscuridad  
le trague por completo."

Muchas gracias a **Silvestria **por su traducción al latín.

Deseo de todo corazón saber lo que ustedes piensan de este capítulo, con honestidad, así que por favor, déjenme saberlo. Quiero mejorar, y ustedes son los que me pueden decir en que cosas tengo que hacerlo.

Y a aquellos que piensen que los eventos de este capitulo fueron un poco inesperados, les invito a releer la historia. Creo que se sorprenderán.

**Victoria Granger**: Me alegro que hayas encontrado las palabras de Harry del cap 16 muy tiernas. Eso es lo que pasa cuando el chico decide dejar todas las pretensiones atras y mostrarse como es, de corazón. Y ahora... ¡ya sabes que pasaba! No estabas tan alejada... -

**Jire**: Lo de los reviews no importa, chiquilla, aunque me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado la historia hasta ahora. ¿Crees que en ingles es mas hermoso? Pues no sé porque, pero a mi me parece al reves... que el español le da un je ne se quais que me gusta. Haha gracias por echarle cumplidos a la paciencia de Hermione... se lo merece. Me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo tambien.

**Graciegc**: Creeme que no hay limite para la torpeza de Harry en lo que el amor se refiere. hehehe pero asi lo queremos¿verdad?

**Arissita**:Bueno, Ari, para decirte la verdad el capitulo estuvo hecho para que varias veces la gente se preguntara si "Lo quiere o no lo quiere" de parte de Hermione. Es que la chica llevaba tanto tiempo "escondiendo" lo que sentía que ya se había convertido una experta en lo que respecta a no expresar sus sentimientos. Por eso es que cuando cayó la barrera que ella habia puesto, ella perdio el control antes de poder recuperarlo y decirle todo lo que sentía al chico. ¡Espero que este tambien te haya gustado tanto como el anterior!

**Monik**: lol gracias por las palabras de apoyo, que me hicieron hasta sonrojarme. Se aprecian un monton, pero lo mas que me gusta escuchar es que les agrado el capitulo. Muchos besos a ti tambien.

**Sofi Potter**: Perdoname esta vez porque me demore aun mas, pero espero que el capitulo 17 haya sido lo suficientemente bueno como para excusar la demora. ¡Yo tambien amo a Harry (al mio... ya el de JK me cae pesado)!

**Caelius**: Aww... ¿lagrimas¡Que bonito! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el cap anterior. ¡Claro que los Cuatro Fantasticos no podian faltar al final! Besos a ti tambien.

**Aiosami**: Hehe me alegro que te hayas enamorado del capitulo anterior. Te lo presto para que te acompañe en las noches de lluvia... gracias a ti!

**Asuka**: Ah, no llores! No te preocupes porque prometo terminar esta historia... solo falta un capitulo más. Hahaha bueno, eso de que se creyeran de que Hermione no le correspondia fue a proposito... pero¿no crees que despues del mucho tiempo que lleva pensando que Harry no le correspondia es posible que se haya sorprendido tanto con su confesión que se haya quedado muda? Porque en realidad eso fue lo que paso. Sobre lo que sucedera en la nueva relación... pues de eso no se vera mucho en este fic que esta terminando... quizas en una secuela. hahah 30 capitulos mas¿Te conformas con 1? Cuidate.

**S. Lily Potter**: Bueno¿y como te gusto el 17¡Estabas advertida! Hehehe solo te puedo decir que nada termina hasta que la gorda cante... y yo no he cantado todavía. ¡Que bueno que este fic te ayude a practicar el ingles! En este mundo se necesita ser bilingue. ¿Te gusto el detalle de la bragueta de Seamus¡Pero si eso fue cruel! Hehe, a mi tambien me gusta esa Hermione. La declaración de Harry fue simple porque es que no lo veo a el siendo de otra manera... el chico tiene un corazón bien grande, pero como que no esta bien conectado con la boca. Bueno, entiendo que Hermione hubiese parecido un poquito "ciega" en la confesión, pero en realidad es que lleva TANTO tiempo (hablamos de años) teniendo estos sentimientos por Harry y pensando que no son correspondidos que lo primero que va a experimentar es incredulidad ante la posibilidad. Ella se ha autoindoctrinado de que él solo la veía como una amiga, que cuando se presento la idea de que quizas esto no era correcto, le tomo un momento (o varios) envolver su mente alrededor de la idea. ¿Se entiende mas o menos? Hehe tiendo a confundir mas las cosas. Haha Y ahora¿como te cae Roger? Si, Harry despues de lo del beso finalmente captó... ¿el chico aprende rapido no? Hahah entendiste la frase visual de Hermione! Pensaba que nadie la habia captado. Pero ¡no es mi culpa que te sonrojes! Es Hermione... es traviesa. Bye!

**Elen-Grantter**: Awww gracias por esas palabras de apoyo. Me alegra muchisimo que te guste la historia tanto. Despues del libro seis, creo que todos necesitamos una dosis de amor del bueno. Espero que te este saliendo todo bien con tu fic. Besos a ti tambien.

**Kirlatan**: Bueno, ya sabes que les hice despues de juntarlos... ¿te gustó? Hehehe

**Esmeralda**: Ay, como me ha gustado escuchar de ti. Primero que nada, tenemos muchas cosas en comun, empezando por la edad y terminando con que al igual que tu me alimento del sueño de ese tipo de amor como el que para nosotras comparten estos dos personajes. No importa lo que diga JK, en nuestra percepción eso es amor del bueno, del que solo algunos tienen suerte en encontrar. ¡Y tambien lo ves en Mulder y Scully! Hehe creo que eres una de mis almas gemelas, aunque con un nombre mucho mas bonito que el mio. Bueno, me has hecho que se me pongan brillantes los ojos leyendo tu comentario. No sabes como me llena el corazón escuchar que le gusta la historia. No tengo palabras para decir cuanto aprecio el apoyo... de verdad que no, que me quedo corta. Bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo 17, porque creo que el "amor" del que estamos hablando se expresa aqui de una manera muy especial. ¡Besos Esmeralda!

**Pipu-Radcliffe**: LOL Espero que no te hayas quedado arrodillada todo este tiempo, porque vas a necesitar ayuda levantandote. Perdona la demora! Espero que el capitulo haya hecho que el tiempo que esperaste no haya sido en vano.

**LR-CHAN**¿Harry teniendo problemas para confesarse¡Que va! hehe son relajos. El chico virtualmente vive con el pie en la boca de tanto que mete la pata. Pero ahora que es correspondido ¡a que se pone poetico! Digo, aunque despues de este capitulo... ehehe no te voy a decir.

**Calipso**¿Quien se tenia merecido las cosas que pasaron durante la semana¿H o Hr? es que no me quedo muy claro eso. ¡Viste que Roger era de verdad un bombón! Nadie me creía. Hehe Me alegro que te hayan gustado los cotillas, porque sin esos cuatro (especialmente Ron) el momento no hubiese podido estar completo. ¡A que no es lindo el colorao¡Es completamente apretablel LOL ¿Suerte a Neville? Buen deseo... suerte y paciencia, porque la va a necesitar. ¡Y ves¡Voldemort se merece mucho mas tus deseos homicidas que el pobre Roger! Y despues del capitulo 17... ¿como te cae el Ravenclaw¿No te sientes culpable de haberle odiado tanto? LOL Relajos. Cuidate.

**Hibari**¡Hibari! Tanto tiempo. Hehehe ya tu sabias lo que venias en el 17, aunque creo que hay mas emocion en español ¿No? Ay, me siento mal por todas las heridas que has sufrido por mi culpa. A la verdad que debo dejar de escribir antes de que termines en un hospital. ¡Beso para ti!

**Eylin**¡No no! Nada de altares que eso es malo. Solo con decirme que te ha gustado es un privilegio para mi. Pero ¿a que la razón por la que te gusta la historia es que soy malvada? Yo creo que si. Haha preguntale a Hikari y a Hibari... estoy inmune al chantaje sentimental. Pero buen intento. Heheh saludos!

**RAkAoMi**¡Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado hasta ahora. Gracias por dejarme saber. Esa escena de la confesión se me hizo bien dificil para escribir, pero parece que ha sido del agrado de muchos. Tenia miedo de que fuera demasiado melosa, aunque un poco de miel nunca ha matado a nadie ¿no? Entiendo eso de que no hayas podido actualizar, a veces la vida fuera de la red se hace bien pesada y uno no tiene tiempo. Pero te recomiendo que cuando encuentres un tiempito, continues tu fic, que escribir es terapeutico. Ademas, despues de lo que nos hizo JKR, se necesita todo el H/Hr que se pueda conseguir. Te pido disculpas de la vez por haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo por el 17, pero espero que haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Un abrazo fuerte para ti tambien!

**Lourdes**: Te intente enviar un email pero me lo rebotó. Si vas a mi profile me puedes enviar un mensaje por email siguiendo la dirección del link. ¡Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia!

**David**: Ay, David... no sabes cuanto me alegra siempre escuchar de tí. Haha ¡Honestamente! Se nos ha pegado lo de Hr. Hehe Admito que si la idea del fic desde el principio es distraer al lector de lo que en realidad esta sucediendo, pero nunca engañar... porque la verdadera historia de esos primeros capitulos ha estado entre lineas. ¡No sabes como me gusta que digas que sientes lo que siente Harry! Es el mayor cumplido que me podrian dar. Es que no hay nada mejor que leer una historia y meterte de cabeza en ella hasta que te sientas parte de ese mundo que se ha creado en tu imaginación. Awww... no sabes cuanto te entiendo cuando dices que sufriste esa situación de Harry porque estuviste en ella. Yo tambien experimente algo parecido a eso, y eso que experimenté me ayudó a escribir esta historia. Como dicen por ahí, de todo lo malo se puede sacar algo positivo (o casi todo). Un dia de estos nos tenemos que poner a hablar por msn e intercambiar historias. Aww, me alegro que te haya gustado tanto esa escena de la escoba. ¿Sabes? Mantenla en mente, porque si la secuela se hace, la escena de la escoba va a ser "revisitida". Me encanta leer de ti, porque eres un joven que esta conectado muy bien con sus sentimientos, y eso no es muy común en este mundo. Creo que por eso es que puedes tener tanta empatía con lo que Harry esta pasando. Bueno, y ya sabemos que JKR es una tonta, pero que se va a hacer... si alguien no puede ver la posibilidad de lo grandioso que puede ser un amor que no nazca de los celos, la pasión ciega y el fisico, ese es su problema. Yo estoy tranquila con mi ideal, aunque signifique que termine como una solterona. Hehehe de verdad que Hermione no se quedo sin palabras por mala, sino porque estaba en shock! Ahhh.. la clave de la profecía... mmmm heheh no puedo hablar mas de eso, pero no estas en nada incorrecto. Estoy completamente de acuerdo en que Harry de los libros 1-5 es Hermione-dependiente... especialmente en el 3-5. ¡Solo tienes que mirar los cortos de la peli de GoF! Y bueno, como JK no le va a dar un final feliz a H/Hr, queda de parte de nosotros hacerlo. Asi que David... ¿para cuando me vas a dejar leer un fic tuyo? Y lo de la cuenta del cardiologo... ¡enviasela a Lidia! Hehehe Ellla paga por mi. Un beso bien grande David, y muchisimas gracias por tu apoyo. Nos veremos pronto.

**Granny**¡Gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo tambien.

**Suzume-Chan**: hehe me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. ¡A que Ron y Harry disfrazados no son hermosos! Hahaha lo de "vamos a hacer bebitos" de Harry es una idea que tiene muchos fans de entre los que leen esta historia. Pero ¿que signifca algo "n/n"? es que dijiste que esperabas que pasara algo mas asi en el capitulo 14, y estoy curiosa saber si es lo que yo me imagino que es. Si es asi... tsk tsk... eres tan traviesa como Hermione.

**JakeGranger**: Hola Jake. Sabes, hay varias personas que lo leen por traductor del ingles, pero es que en serio que suena mejor en español que en ingles. ¿Como decirlo? Mas poetico. Con mas sentimiento. Es algo del idioma... el ingles es muy practico, pero es algo frio. ¡Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto la historia hasta ahora! Espero que este nuevo capitulo tambien sea de tu agrado.

**KiraLevana**: LOL ¡Levantese! Haha me alegra leer que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior, pero eso de arrodillarse esta muy mal, aunque sea virtualmente. ¿Solo observando la Luna? Asi que así se le llama ahora... hehehe. Si... como en la vida real, a veces uno supone cosas que no son, y eso fue lo que le paso a Harry. ¡Menos mal que Hr lo regaño por asumir! Y veamos... si en el capitulo 16 hablablas de hasta de darle las gracias a Roger... ¿que piensas despues de leer este? hehehe Mi misión es hacer sentir culpables a todos los que pensaron mal del chico. hehe Relajos. Hehehe y ya viste que el capitulo 17 no tenia nada que temer... por lo menos la primera media pagina. Hehehe un abrazo para ti tambien.

**Zara Zabini**: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. ¡No hay nada mejor que H/Hr juntos, como deben estarlo!

**Tania Stratman**: Ah, Tania, gracias por dejarme saber lo que pensabas del capitulo anterior. Hahaha ¿Te ofreces de voluntaria para editar cuando publique mis libros? LOL ¡Gracias! Lo tendre en mente! Espero que el capitulo 17 te haya gustado tambien. ¡Un abrazo!

**Wein**: Hehe me alegro que a pesar de la "flojera" me hayas dejado un mensaje para el capitulo anterior. Un gusto conocerte. Lo de los dementores... pues la verdad es que me lo merezco, porque se que como lector es dificil tener que esperar tanto por una continuación, especialmente porque a uno se le olvida lo que paso en el capitulo anterior y tiene que estar constantemente releyendo. Pero espero que este capitulo que acabas de leer hiciera que la espera valiera la pena. Bye!

**Barby-Chile**¿Te quedaste hasta las 3 AM leyendo la historia¡Pobrecita! Espero que no hayas tenido que madrugar al otro dia. Te agradezco muchisimo las palabras de apoyo. ¡Gracias a ti por leer!

**Philipa Aleshre**: Haha ¡gracias por eso¿Escuchaste la canción mientras bailaban? Ay¡que bueno! Yo tambien la escuche una y otra vez mientras escribía la escena. Es una de mis canciones romanticas favoritas, en parte por la simpleza y la honestidad de las palabras. Me base en eso para la confesión de Harry en el capitulo 16... simple y honesto. Bueno, ya sabes que a Harry la felicidad no le duró mucho... pero tenía que pasar lo que tenía que pasar. ¿Tambien te gusto Ron de conejito? Yo me lo quiero comer a besos cada vez que me lo imagino. ¡Nos vemos!

**Nare**: Ay, comprendo lo de la universidad porque tambien a mi me paso. ¡Los profesores no comprenden que tenemos una vida mas interesante fuera del colegio! Hehehe Espero que cuando hayas sacado un tiempo para leer este capitulo te guste tambien.

**Candy Granger:** ¡Si! No hay mejor cumplido que me digas que ahora adoras a Roger. ¡Es que Harry estaba tan celoso que le transmitio los celos a ustedes! Pero Roger es bueno, de verdad, como has podido ver en este capitulo 17. Cuidate tu también.

**Gaby**: Aww, gracias por todas esas palabras bonitas. Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior. Sería un honor para mi el que consideres esta historia la verdadera continuación a OoTP, porque el desastre que se llama HBP no se merece que uno pierda el tiempo leyendolo (y ni hablar del dinero que uno se gasta comprandolo). Bueno, y ya que viste a que se refería lo de "sus más aterradoras pesadillas"... ¿que te ha parecido? Cruel es mi segundo nombre.

**Janepoter**: Gracias por dejarme un mensaje, Jane. LOL No te preocupes por la pregunta del lemón. Como supondras despues de leer este capitulo, en esta historia no hay lemon. No soy muy buena escribiendo ese tipo de escenas y en realidad no es el foco de esta historia, ya que esto se trata mas sobre la realización de los sentimientos por parte de Harry y el ataque de la esfera que de una crónica de una relación romantica entre dos mejores amigos. Pero en un futuro... ¿quien sabe? Quizas pueda escribir una lima (porque no creo que de para lemón). ¿Pelirroja babosa? Hahahah Bueno, la verdad es que no es culpa de Ginny que JKR le haya dado la profundidad emocional de una amoeba. ¡Te cuidas tu tambien!

**Lizet**: Lo siento, pero a Harry le duró la felicidad solamente un capitulo (mejor dicho, 1 capitulo y 1/4, porque hay que admitir que se disfruto el principio de este). Pero recuerda lo que el dijo... que no importa como termine esa noche, él estaría con Hermione... ¿Sabes que significa eso? Ya veras en el capitulo 18. Disculpame por haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero espero que la espera valiera la pena.

**Andasolo**: Me alegro que me hayas dejado un mensaje. ¡Y gracias por decir que este fic te ayudo un poco con el trago amargo de HBP! Eso me llena el corazón. Espero colgar el capitulo 18 relativamente pronto, pero es el mas largo de todos y tomará algún tiempo traducirlo. Pero, prometo trabajar en eso lo mas posible. ¡Gracias por leer!

**MarcyLB**: Hola Marcy. Perdoname por no actualizar antes, pero es que la vida fuera de la red me ha tenido muy ocupada, y entre enfermedades, trabajo, y vacaciones, casi no he encontrado tiempo para escribir. Pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena despues de leer este capitulo. A mi tambien me gusta leerlo mas en español... no sé como decirlo, pero tiene mas sentimiento. Y no te preocupes que pienso terminar la historia. Aunque te admito que lo de HBP me desanimó mucho (no tanto el H/G, sino el "asesinato" emocional del personaje de Hr, que era mi favorito), pero ustedes los lectores han sido tan buenos conmigo que no podria pagarles con mala moneda. Besos a ti tambien. Y gracias por el apoyo.

**Katte131090**: Hola Katte! Primero que nada, gracias por dejarme un mensaje. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic. Pero creo que te equivocaste de persona, porque yo siempre me he identificado como Anasazi y nunca utilize ningun otro nick, y de verdad no me suena el de fenha granger. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo tambien.

**Lilyem**: Ahhh, no te pongas de rodillas. La que tiene que rogar disculpas soy yo, por haberlos hecho esperar tanto. Prometo que para el capitulo final publicaré lo antes posible. Haha Eres bienvenida a PR cuando quieras. ¡Y alejate de esos precipicios! Cuidate y un beso para ti tambien.

**Joanne Granger**: Perdoname la tardanza. Es que traducir al español es un poco mas dificil. Y si, ya la historia esta terminada en ingles y solo falta un capitulo mas para terminarla en español. Espero que te guste. Un abrazo para ti tambien.

**Alifelton**: Me alegra que te guste.

**Wordenwood**¡Que honor para mi! Gracias por las palabras de apoyo

Con cariño,

**Anasazi**

PD. El nombre del capitulo esta tomado de la composición clásica Danse Macabre de Camille Saint-Saenz, también conocida como La Danza de la Muerte. ¿Romántico, no? Hehehe

PDD. I –LOVE- NEVILLE.


	18. Novus Anima

**Capitulo 18: Novus Anima**

Tardó un rato en reconocer la sensación que rodeaba su cuerpo. Agua. El agua lo envolvía. Calidez. De la cabeza a los pies, su cuerpo experimentaba un calor como sólo había experimentado una vez antes.

Asombrosamente, no luchaba por respirar, y descubrió que, en realidad, no sentía la necesidad de respirar. Era como si hubiera adquirido la capacidad de respirar como las criaturas del mar, o aún, como si no tuviera necesidad de aire.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí. No recordaba cómo había llegado. Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Pero nada de eso le preocupaba.

Era como un niño dentro del vientre de su madre. Feliz con el simple hecho de _existir_.

Abrió los ojos y miró hacia arriba. Debía estar muy profundo bajo del agua, porque no podía ver la superficie, y únicamente un rayo de la luz penetraba la oscuridad.

Pero esta oscuridad no era nada que temer.

Alzó las manos ante su cara, y las miró. No sabía por qué, pero la idea de que sus manos estaban bendecidas apareció en su cabeza. Había tenido en sus manos algo que había sido precioso para él, un tesoro, algo que adoraba, que veneraba... pero ¿qué era?

Tentativo, sus manos comenzaron a viajar a través de su cara, sobre su barbilla, a través de sus mejillas, sobre sus labios y la línea de su nariz, hasta que llegaron arriba, las yemas de sus dedos acariciando la piel de su frente.

La piel era lisa, sedosa y simplemente… perfecta. Y repentinamente pensó que algo faltaba ahí. Algo que le marcaba... algo que le hacía diferente.

La palabra "rayo" apareció en su mente, pero no tenía nada con que conectarla.

Y simplemente se permitió olvidar.

Dobló las piernas, las rodillas tocando su pecho, y las rodeó con los brazos. Hecho un ovillo, cerró los ojos y dejó que las suaves y apacibles corrientes subacuáticas hicieran con él lo que deseaban, moviéndolo adelante y atrás a través de... ¿un río? ¿Un lago? ¿Un mar? ¿Un océano?

Realmente no importaba. Nada importaba.

El tiempo era algo que no existía en ese lugar extraño, así que no sabía cuánto tiempo se había permitido flotar sin objetivo... hasta que sintió una sensación extraña en los hombros. Estiró el cuerpo y abrió los ojos.

Incluso en la débil luz, reconoció la forma de dos - dos como él - cada uno flotando a un lado. Uno era de cuerpo largo y delgado, con largo cabello azabache, grandes ojos grises, nariz cincelada, y una sonrisa que le parecía familiar. El otro era algo más bajo y más fuerte,de cabello tan negro que era casi azul,y cálidos ojos pardos que brillaban con su propia luz. Éste lo miraba con una expresión que no podía comprender, ni tan siquiera identificar, pero era lo suficiente como para provocar que una nueva oleada de calor recorriera sus extremidades.

Conocía a esos hombres. No recordaba sus nombres, sus edades, o qué relación tenían con él, pero no le importaba.

El de ojos grises y sonrisa traviesa señaló hacia arriba, hacia la superficie del agua, mientras le miraba directamente a los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba diciendo que nadara hacia arriba, hacia la luz. Devolvió la mirada al hombre de ojos pardos, quien asintió amablemente. Con eso, se impulsó hacia arriba con las piernas y comenzó a nadar.

Era un largo viaje, pero no se sentía para nada cansado. Sentía como si pudiera continuar nadando eternamente, siempre y cuando tuviera a su lado a sus dos compañeros.

Pero con cada movimiento que hacía, los rayos de luz que se colaban en el agua se iban haciendo más y más brillante, hasta que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos frente a la brillante luz.

Y solo entonces sintió miedo.

¿Qué le esperaba al otro lado? ¿Por qué iba a dejar este lugar de absoluta paz a cambio de algo desconocido? Imágenes de dolor, de sufrimiento y de muerte destellaban en su mente, dejándolo quebrado y tembloroso. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba?

No podía nadar más. Sus ojos estaban demasiado lastimados. El cuerpo le dolía. Deseaba regresar. Abajo. Donde estaba a salvo.

Repentinamente, dos manos cubrieron sus mejillas, los pulgares acariciando cariñosamente la suave piel. Luchó por abrir los ojos y, después de ajustarlos a la cegadora luz, reconoció al hombre de ojos pardos, flotando frente a él. Lentamente, el hombre se acercó más, hasta que apoyó su frente contra la suya.

Escuchó una voz suave, una voz que había oído antes solamente en su cabeza, susurrándole.

'_Sé que estás asustado... Conozco todo por lo que has pasado en el otro lado... Pero éste no es tu lugar. Aún no... Tienes que irte... Tienes que regresar... '_

Y el hombre le dejó ir. No entendía lo que le decían, pero asombrosamente, ya no tenía miedo.

Los dos hombres lo agarraron por las muñecas con gentileza, y el hombre de ojos grises levantó la mano y le tocó los párpados con las yemas de los dedos. Entendió que le decían que cerrase los ojos y que les dejara guiarlo a la superficie, así que hizo justamente así. Con una confianza innegable, permitió que la luz le envolviera, llevado por esos dos hombres, hasta que sintió que su cabeza rompía la superficie del agua con un chapoteo.

Todavía con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente, aunque sabía que no era necesario. Se sintió tentado de abrir los ojos para poder mirar ese mundo nuevo y extraño, pero algo le decía que hacerlo sería peligroso, porque la luz parecía ser demasiado fuerte para que pudiera soportarla.

Tiraron delicadamente de sus brazos en la dirección en donde se imaginaba que estaba la orilla, así que siguió a sus dos compañeros a través de la inmensa extensión de las aguas, hasta que sintió el suave tacto de la arena bajo sus pies. Lentamente, comenzaron a levantarse, caminando a través del agua que retrocedía, y dejándola detrás.

Y entonces, se detuvieron. Los hombres le soltaron los brazos y se echaron unos pasos hacia atrás. Sintió la presencia de una tercera persona que se iba acercando, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos y a mirar. Así que, simplemente, esperó.

Un par de manos pequeñas y delicadas se posaron en sus hombros, y viajaron hacia arriba, acariciando la forma y los contornos de su cara, la punta de su nariz, sus pestañas. Con cada caricia, una nueva e increíble sensación le asaltaba.

Sentía una energía desenfrenada creciendo dentro de su pecho, esperando el momento justo para liberarse.

Y cuando creyó que ya no podría seguir soportando esas sensaciones, sintió unos suaves labios sobre su piel. Le besó en la frente con una dulzura inconcebible, dejando una sombra de fuego donde sus labios le habían tocado.

Y suavemente lloró... lágrimas que no eran de dolor, ni de cólera, ni de miedo, sino de finalmente reconocer la sensación que había ido creciendo en su pecho desde que despertó en este lugar.

Era amor.

Lentamente abrió los ojos. La luz era tan intensa que se sintió tentado a volver a cerrarlos, pero su curiosidad fue más fuerte. A través de la humedad de sus lágrimas, la solitaria figura de la mujer parada ante él se fue aclarando.

Ella era una visión que venerar, con el cabello rojo que bailaba con la brisa, las mejillas besadas por el sol, labios gruesos y curvados en una brillante sonrisa, y unos magníficos ojos verdes que parecían brillar con luz divina.

Supo quién era ella antes de oírla hablar. Y supo quiénes eran los hombres que estaban a su lado. Y, más importante aún, supo su propio nombre.

Entendió todo. Vio todo.

'_Es hora de despertar, mi niño... Ella ya está esperando por tí... Te necesita... Todos te necesitan... '_

Él asintió, y sonrió.

Se encontrarán otra vez.

Algún día.

-------------------------------

Confusión.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

¿Estaba muerto? ¿Acaso era esto lo que llamaban _El Más Allá_?

Ruidos comenzaron a penetrar el oscuro velo alrededor de su mente. Eran sonidos como de voces. Él conocía estas voces; las había escuchado en innumerables ocasiones. Parecían estar... parecían estar discutiendo sobre algo. Y lentamente los sonidos se convirtieron en palabras que él podía entender.

"¿Y qué demonios significa esto? ¡No hace ningún sentido!"

'_Ron.'_

"Ronald, este es el símbolo alquímico para Mercurio, que combinado con Azufre produce..."

'_Luna.'_

"¡Es chino para mí! Aun no entiendo porque rayos acepté estudiar Pociones Avanzadas."

"¿Podrías parar de quejarte, Ron? Por lo menos no tienes a Trelawney este año."

'_Ginny.'_

"Si me dan a escoger entre Snape y Trelawney, escogería a Trelawney sin pensarlo dos veces."

'_Neville.'_

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente. Estaban tan débiles que se rehusaban a enfocar, pero por lo que podía distinguir, se encontraba acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería de Hogwarts.

¿Cómo llegó aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba dormido? Sus amigos estaban aquí... pero ¿dónde estaba Hermione?

De reojo, vio como Luna levantó la vista del pesado libro que tenía recostado en su regazo para mirar en su dirección. La chica soltó un grito ahogado poco característico, cerrando el libro abruptamente.

Su acción fue lo suficientemente sorpresiva como para capturar la atención de sus compañeros, quienes simultáneamente voltearon sus rostros en dirección del chico tendido en la cama.

Ron brincó de su asiento y corrió hacia su lado, dejando caer al suelo el pergamino, la pluma y el envase de tinta que había tenido acomodados en su regazo. Sus miradas se cruzaron en silencio, hasta que Ron susurró, "Luna, avísale a la Señora Pomfrey... Ginny, ¡busca a Dumbledore!"

Capturó la atención de Harry el hecho de que nunca había visto a su amigo tan ansioso, tan cansado. Sus ojos azules habían perdido un poco de su brillo, y tenía oscuras ojeras que no pertenecían a alguien de apenas diecisiete años. Pero la brillante sonrisa en su rostro era más que genuina, y fue lo suficiente como para provocar que las esquinas de la boca de Harry se levantaran en una sonrisa.

"Hola, amigo. ¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Ron, tomando la mano de Harry en la suya de manera poco característica.

"Como si el sauce boxeador se hubiese propasado conmigo," Harry contestó suavemente. Su voz se escuchaba extrañamente ronca, su lengua pesada dentro de su boca, como si no hubiese usado esos instrumentos en mucho tiempo. "¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde esta Hermione?"

Ron frunció el ceño. "¿Quieres decir que no recuerdas?" Harry sacudió la cabeza. "¿No recuerdas el baile? ¿Los mortífagos? ¿Bellatrix?"

"No," susurró Harry, su respiración haciéndose más corta. Escuchó un sonido distante en su mente, como un coro infernal, y fue lo suficiente como para provocar que se le levantara el cabello de la nuca.

De algún lugar a su izquierda, escuchó a Neville preguntar, "¿Ni siquiera recuerda la esfera?"

La esfera. La imagen de una brillante esfera de membrana orgánica flotando sobre su cabeza abruptamente apareció tras sus ojos. En su mente, vio como una neblina gris lo comenzaba a rodear, miles de almas en pena cuyo único placer era infligir el dolor que ellos sentían sobre los que estaban vivos.

Viniendo por él.

Pero tomándola a ella.

Recordó todo. La esfera... la fallida huida del Gran Comedor... la revelación de la presencia de los mortífagos... el ataque a Roger... la silla... el frustrado intento de sus amigos por liberarlo... Neville siendo castigado por el Crucio... sus intentos de ganar tiempo al revelar la Profecía... alguien tras las puertas... y Hermione... Hermione... el cuchillo rasgando su cuerpo... las fantasmales manos quemando su pálida piel...

Muerta.

Harry gritó.

No... no podía ser cierto... Hermione no puede estar... simplemente no podía... él no puede estar sin... sin... ¡No puede ser! ¡NO PUEDE SER!

"¡HARRY! ¡CALMATE!" gritó Ron, agarrándolo forzosamente por los brazos en un intento por obligarlo a acostarse. "¡Ayúdame Neville!" masculló forzosamente. Al siguiente instante, dos fuertes manos tomaron al chico de los ojos verdes por las piernas y le obligaron a regresar a la cama.

"¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE!" llamaba Harry una y otra vez. A lo lejos escuchaba las voces de Neville y Ron, diciéndole que se calmara, asegurándole que todo estaría bien. Pero ¿cómo se podría estar todo bien? ¿Cómo podría cuando ella... ella...

"¡SEÑOR POTTER!" el chillido lleno de pánico de la Señora Pomfrey alcanzó sus oídos. Al siguiente momento, la sombra de la enfermera cayó sobre él mientras ella, con la ayuda de Ron, Neville y Luna, le obligaba a tomar una poción de vil sabor.

Los gritos cesaron casi de inmediato, sus extremidades desistiendo de la lucha contra las personas que intentaban evitar que se hiciera daño a si mismo. Pero la poción tranquilizadora no hizo nada para aliviar el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Un gemido ahogado salió de su garganta mientras su cabeza se rendía sobre la almohada.

Ron le miraba como si estuviese apunto de echarse a llorar, incapaz de suavizar el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre los brazos de Harry. Los dedos de Luna se escurrían entre sus cabellos negros, mientas la rubia le susurraba tiernamente que se calmara, y que le permitiera a la poción hacer su trabajo, porque aun estaba muy débil por su viaje. Se había olvidado de la presencia de Neville hasta que este se paró detrás de Ron y preguntó, "¿Nos escuchaste?"

"Hermione" fue la única palabra que cruzó los labios de Harry.

Las siguientes palabras que salieron de la boca de Ron fueron algo que parecía proceder del más maravilloso de los sueños.

"Hermione esta bien, amigo," el pelirrojo susurró. "Esta descansando. Apenas se ha movido de tu lado."

La oración de Ron poco a poco comenzó a hacer sentido. Sin embargo, era algo demasiado bueno como para ser cierto. "Pero vi... vi el cuchillo... ella estaba... estaba..." tartamudeo.

"Shhh," Ron interrumpió tiernamente, como si estuviera tratando con un niño pequeño, "Lo sé... Yo tampoco puedo explicarlo. Pero te prometo... ella esta bien." Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios antes de añadir, "Esta tan bien que ya me amenazó con quitarme la escoba si no apruebo el examen de la semana próxima de Pociones."

Sí. Esa era su Hermione.

'_Esta bien... esta aquí... esta viva.'_

Harry experimentó tan violenta sensación de alivio que luchó por permanecer consciente.

"Regresaré luego," anunció la Señora Pomfrey, percibiendo que este era un momento demasiado sagrado y personal entre estos jóvenes como para ella interrumpir con su presencia.

La mano de Ron apretó con aun más fuerza el brazo de Harry, luchando contra las lágrimas que deseaba derramar. Sabia _exactamente_ lo que Harry estaba sintiendo en ese momento; no pasaba ni un solo día en el que no pensara en lo que había acontecido durante esa terrible noche, y en el milagro que había sucedido solo frente a sus ojos.

"¿Y tú?" susurró Harry.

"Estoy bien," sonrió Ron, "aunque tengo que admitir... el trajecito de conejo me peló el trasero por días. ¡Ya sé lo que se siente una quemadura de alfombra!"

"¿Conejo? Pensé que eras un Gryndybuck," bromeó Harry, devolviéndole una sonrisa. Hasta Luna rió mientras Ron contestaba con una expresión en sus ojos azules que usualmente reservaba para Hermione. Harry entonces miró a Neville y a Luna. "¿Y ustedes dos?"

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada llena de significado antes de que Luna contestara. "Estamos bien, Harry... _todos_ estamos bien."

"¿Te quieres sentar?" ofreció Ron. "Debes estar harto de estar acostado tanto tiempo." Harry asintió, permitiéndole a Ron que le ayudara a sentarse en la cama, mientras Luna acomodaba una almohada a sus espaldas para que pudiera descansar más cómodamente.

Ron estaba en lo cierto; su cuerpo le dolía en todos partes. Y eso contribuyó a la siguiente pregunta de Harry, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?"

"Veintiocho días," contestó una inesperada voz.

Los cuatro miraron en dirección de las cortinas que separaban la cama de Harry del resto de la enfermería, donde Ginny se encontraba paraba junto a dos hombres, uno desconocido para el chico... y el otro, vestido de escarlata, con unos penetrantes ojos azules y de nariz torcida – justo quien había contestado a su pregunta.

"Profesor Dumbledore," asintió Ron, irguiéndose en un reflejo involuntario y dando un paso hacia atrás, finalmente soltándose de su amigo. El director le sonrió y tomó el lugar de Ron junto a Harry. Ginny le saludó desde la entrada, y él le correspondió el saludo. El otro mago, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro, porte germánico, oscuro traje al estilo muggle y penetrantes ojos negros, asintió en forma de saludo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Dumbledore, descansando su arrugada mano sobre el hombro de Harry como tenía por costumbre. Al igual que Ron, el Director aparentaba haber avejentado diez años desde la última vez que Harry le había visto. Sin embargo, aún sus ojos tenían ese inconfundible brillo juvenil que ni siquiera los anteojos de media luna podían esconder, y Harry no pudo más que sorprenderse con lo seguro que se sentía en la presencia del profesor.

"Estoy bien, señor... solo un poco cansado..."

"Era de esperar," el viejo contestó. "Pero no te preocupes por eso... entre las pociones recuperadoras de Poppy y un régimen de ejercicios leve, recuperaras las fuerzas en poco tiempo."

"Lo sé," susurró Harry. Su rostro adoptó una expresión de preocupación; su mente intentando capturar sus pensamientos caóticos.

La expresión en el rostro de Harry no pasó desapercibida por el Director, quien decidió dar el primer paso. "¿Qué quieres saber, hijo?"

Había tantas preguntas flotando en la mente de Harry que sentía como si la cabeza le fuera a explotar, aun estando bajo los efectos de la poción tranquilizadora de la Señora Pomfrey. Decidió comenzar con algo que debería ser de conocimiento público veintiocho días después de los hechos.

"¿Qué sucedió en el Baile? ¿Cómo entraron los mortífagos a Hogwarts? ¿Acaso no se supone que es el edificio más seguro del planeta? ¿Y que rayos era esa cosa? Y... que pasó con... con Hermione..."

"Permíteme comenzar desde el principio," el Director interrumpió. Ron parecía estar preparado para abandonar la enfermería tan pronto como el viejo lo pidiera, pero para sus sorpresa, Dumbledore comenzó a hablar, no solamente a Harry, sino dirigiéndose a todos ellos.

"Como algunos de ustedes habrán escuchado," Dumbledore comenzó, "una semana antes de la noche del baile, ocurrió un robo en el Museo de Berlín. Esto es algo común en el mundo muggle, pero esta vez había algo que hacía ese hurto diferente: el artefacto robado era de origen mágico."

Luna le interrumpió al preguntar, "¿Cómo termino un artefacto mágico en un museo muggle? ¿Acaso eso no es una violación al Estatuto Internacional del Secreto?" No parecía que a Dumbledore le hubiese molestado la interrupción; al contrario, le sonrió a la joven Ravenclaw, una expresión de orgullo en sus ojos.

"Yo puedo contestar eso," dijo el extraño parado junto a la cortina. "Mi nombre es Till Lindermann. Trabajo como intermediario entre el Ministerio de Magia de Inglaterra y Alemania." Una sonrisa genuina apareció en los labios de Lindermann al este añadir, "Y permíteme decir que es un honor para mi no solo conocerte, Harry, sino a tus valientes amigos también."

Tanto las orejas de Ron como las mejillas de Neville adquirieron un tono más rosado, mientras que Luna no daba indicio alguno de que había escuchado y Ginny cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho con orgullo.

"Um... claro," Harry murmuró, incómodo, antes de regresar la conversación a lo que realmente le interesaba, "¿Qué sucedió con el artefacto?"

"Bueno," Lindermann se aclaró la garganta antes de proseguir, "al igual que hay un intermediario entre los Ministerios de Magia de Alemania e Inglaterra, existe un intermediario entre el Ministerio y el gobierno muggle que esta en poder. Este... embajador – si es que le quieren llamar así – es un mago que ha decidido vivir su vida entre los muggles, siguiendo una vida de servicio público para asegurarse de que los muggles permanezcan ignorantes de la existencia de nuestro mundo, y también para asegurarse de que siempre exista una relación de respeto entre ellos y nosotros.

Hace tres semanas, nuestro embajador nos informó que el Museo de Berlín estaba planificando una exhibición sobre los Mitos de la Muerte de civilizaciones antiguas y, conociendo que el Ministerio alemán poseía unos pergaminos egipcios de mucho valor que describían el proceso que utilizaban para preparar los cuerpos para el viaje hacia la tierra de los muertos, nos preguntó si podíamos prestárselos a la exhibición bajo una identidad falsa. El Ministro no vio nada malo con esto, así que permitió que uno de los guardias del tesoro enviara los documentos al museo.

Después del robo, y solo para asegurarse que estos pergaminos no estuvieran entre los objetos perdidos, dos aurores fueron enviados para investigar. Haciéndose pasar por agentes de seguridad de un coleccionista, las autoridades les dejaron ver los videos de seguridad. Uno de los videos mostraba al Señor Potente, un guardia de seguridad del museo, entrando a una zona prohibida momentos antes de que se extraviaran los artículos. Pero eso no fue lo único que mostró... Tuvimos suerte que uno de los aurores reconoció El Orbe de las Almas en Pena.

Solo horas después sometimos el cuerpo del Señor Potente a una autopsia, descubriendo así que llevaba tres días de muerto. En ese momento no nos quedó duda de que había un mago tras el hurto de uno de los artefactos de las artes oscuras más peligrosos en existencia.

Necesitábamos recuperarlo y rápido. Por eso tuvimos que solicitar la ayuda de los magos más poderosos para localizar la esfera."

"Por eso," Harry volteó su mirada hacia Dumbledore, "fue que despareciste de Hogwarts. Por eso fue que te llamó el Wizengamot."

Dumbledore asintió suavemente.

Lindermann continuó, "Ya hemos arrestado a nuestro embajador y a tres de nuestros guardias por colaborar con los mortífagos para sacar la esfera de nuestra bóveda a un lugar donde pudiese ser robada con facilidad. En realidad, era el plan perfecto... sacaron el artefacto de los predios seguros del Ministerio, lo robaron, culparon a un muggle, y nos enviaron en una búsqueda frenética para distraernos de su verdadero objetivo."

"¿Qué era?" preguntó Ron.

"Deshacerse de Harry antes de que Voldemort regresara para reclamar lo que él cree que es suyo," el Director contestó.

Neville fue quien hizo la siguiente pregunta, "¿Pero como... como Bella-lla... Bellatrix y los Lestrange lograron entrar al castillo?"

"Utilizando un antiguo... y altamente efectivo... truco." El rostro del Director adquirió una expresión de dureza. "El Caballo de Troya."

Ginny fue quien primero captó lo que esas palabras implicaban. "¡Por Merlín! ¡El ataque a las Weird Sisters a mediados de esa semana! ¡Los tres fanáticos enloquecidos! ¡Eran los mortífagos! ¿Verdad?"

"Bien hecho, Señorita Weasley."

"Pero... ¿acaso no habían arrestado a los tres fans?" Ron preguntó.

"Tres personas fueron arrestadas... solo que no fueron las tres correctas," contestó el anciano.

"Poción multijugos. Los aurores arrestaron a las chicas... transfiguradas... permitiéndole a los mortífagos tomar el lugar de la banda," dijo Luna, su voz tan casual como la de alguien que esta leyendo el contenido dietético en una caja de cereal en el mercado.

"Con un poco de ayuda del Cruciatus y el Obliviate," añadió el Sr. Lindermann. "Las integrantes de la banda aun están en el ala siquiátrica de la Clínica de San Petersburgo, recuperándose de las heridas."

"Necesito disculparme con ustedes," el Profesor dijo en un suspiro, "Parece que en mi deseo de hacer del baile una noche memorable, no me di cuenta del peligro envuelto de abrir las puertas del castillo a extraños."

"No tenía manera de saber, Director," dijo Ginny.

"Pero... ¿qué pasó con los otros profesores? Solo los estudiantes y los músicos quedaban en el salón cuando las puertas se cerraron a medianoche," preguntó Ron.

"Envenenados," contestó Dumbledore, "aparentemente uno de los mortífagos mezcló extracto de Hellebore con el vino que la Facultad estaba compartiendo. No fue lo suficiente para matarlos, pero si lo suficiente para enviarlos a la enfermería de emergencia"

"Pero regresaron, ¿no?" Harry se preguntó, "Quiero decir... antes de... de que me derribaran, supongo... vi que las puertas se abrieron... ellos capturaron a Bellatrix y los demás ¿verdad?"

"Ese fue el Profesor Dumbledore," contestó Ron.

La voz de Dumbledore tembló con emoción poco usual, "Entré en el salón justo en el momento en que caías caer."

"¿Cómo supo que tenía que regresar al castillo?" preguntó Luna.

"Hogwarts me lo dijo," el Profesor contestó. Luego de un largo silencio, añadió, "La conexión que comparto con este castillo... y con sus estudiantes... es algo más profundo de lo que muchos se imaginan. Cuando el castillo sintió algo tan poderoso... y tan malvado... como la orbe, me llamó... y yo escuché." Los estudiantes compartieron miradas que iban desde la curiosidad hasta el asombro, hasta que Dumbledore levantó la cabeza para mirar a los presentes y dijo, "¿Nos podrían dar unos momentos solos? Necesito hablar algo con Harry."

"Estaremos esperando con la Señora Pomfrey," Ron dijo a Harry, moviendo la cortina hacia un lado y saliendo afuera. Luna, Ginny y Neville, a quien Harry vio caminando con un bastón, le siguieron.

Harry le devolvió la atención al Director. El viejo se mantuvo en silencio por unos momentos antes de preguntar, "¿Entiendes que, sin saberlo, los mortífagos hicieron exactamente lo que permitiría que Voldemort ganara?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Tú, Harry... tú no puedes ser destruido por una mano que no sea la de Voldemort... tal como el no puede ser destruido por otro que no seas tú. Por eso es que el Cancer Lamentatio Anima era la trampa perfecta; te hacía incapaz de cumplir con tu destino, dejando a Voldemort libre para reinar sobre el mundo."

"Según la Profecía."

"Sí… esa parece ser la interpretación de la Profecía. Podría estar equivocada, por supuesto… pero la evidencia apunta a lo contrario."

"Profesor Dumbledore," comenzó a decir Harry, mordiendo su labio inferior en un gesto inconsciente, "¿Cree qué… cree qué Hermione hubiese hecho lo que hizo si… si hubiese conocido la Profecía?"

"No vale la pena que pienses en eso, Harry," Dumbledore susurró. "Consciente o inconscientemente, la verdad es que… la Señorita Granger nos ha salvado a todos."

"¿Cómo esta?"

"Estaba… esta en perfecta salud. Apenas se ha despegado de tu lado. Me parece que la Señora Pomfrey la amenazó con internarla en San Mungo si no se iba a su cuarto para unas buenas horas de sueño."

Finalizó diciendo "Me alegra finalmente verlos juntos… como debe ser."

El viejo había hecho el último comentario para aliviar la tensión, pero Harry no lo había escuchado. Seguía pensando en el momento en que escuchó el grito de Ron, cuando miró hacia la pista de baile para encontrarse a Hermione con un cuchillo en su abdomen, cuando la navaja atravesó carne y órganos, cuando ella cayó, de rodillas en un charco de su propia sangre, cuando los espectros la agarraron como si fuera una muñeca rota y la comenzaron a cargar hacia la orbe, y finalmente, cuando el último resplandor de vida desapareció de sus ojos marrones.

¿Cómo podría estar bien? ¡Había muerto! ¡Él estaba seguro de eso! Tenia que verla. Simplemente tenía que verla. Tenía que asegurarse que no le estuvieran mintiendo. Tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba ahí… junto a él.

Una lágrima corrió bajo su mejilla. Rápidamente la secó, en una reacción casi inconsciente. Pero no antes de que Dumbledore le viera. El Director que amaba a su estudiante más de lo que debía sabía exactamente que atribulaba a Harry.

"Lo que la Señorita Granger hizo… fue un acto de valentía como el del mismo Godric Gryffindor… pero no fue provocado por el deseo de ser una heroína," susurró Dumbledore, un tono reverente en su suave voz, "pero provocado por el amor." Sus ojos brillaban detrás de sus anteojos de media luna con lágrimas que no fueron derramadas, "De hecho, su sacrificio fue uno de tanta devoción que hasta el mismo Fawkes se conmovió."

"Fawkes la sanó," el joven dijo.

"Sanó su herida," el Profesor clarificó. "Pero algo más le devolvió la vida."

"¿Qué?"

"Yo no poseo esa contestación. Lo único que sé con seguridad es que la Señorita Granger murió esa noche… para luego despertar."

El corazón de Harry cayó a sus pies; así que había tenido razón: verdaderamente había perdido a Hermione esa noche. Y el mismo Dumbledore le había dicho que no había poción, hechizo ni artefacto mágico que podía traer de vuelta a la vida. Pero entonces… ¿cómo fue que se realizó este maravilloso milagro?"

"Es un misterio para mi también, hijo" el Director contestó, deduciendo el tren de pensamiento de Harry. Pareció pensar seriamente en sus siguientes palabras, como si estuviera considerando cuan sabio era de su parte decirlas.

"Solo puedo teorizar que… que la propia Señorita Granger tiene un destino que aún le falta por realizar."

Antes de que esas palabras se sumergieran profundamente en la mente del joven, el viejo preguntó, "Harry ¿sabes como te lograste liberar esa noche?"

Le tomó unos momentos a Harry amontonar sus erráticos pensamientos para formar una contestación coherente, "No lo sé, Profesor… solo que… que sentí como si algo estuviera creciendo dentro de mi… como electricidad… como fuego… hielo… no sé ni siquiera como describirlo, pero… siguió creciendo y creciendo… hasta que explotó…" Respirando profundamente, añadió, "Si hice algo para… para despertar esta… esta energía… pues no fue conscientemente."

Solo cuando Harry terminó de hablar notó la peculiar expresión en el rostro de Dumbledore. El viejo se limitaba a mirar sin enfocar, una mano deslizándose por los largos pelos de su barba y la otra golpeando ligeramente el lado de la cama. Tan secuestrado por sus pensamientos parecía estar que Harry se preguntaba si en realidad había prestado atención a su contestación.

"¿Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Si, Harry… solo estaba pensando en lo que acabas de decir," dijo el Director, sus ojos enfocándose nuevamente en el joven Gryffindor. "Me parece que tengo una teoría sobre lo que sucedió. ¿Quieres escucharla?"

"Por favor."

"¿Recuerdas tu primer año en Hogwarts?" preguntó Dumbledore. Harry asintió. ¿Quién podría olvidar algo así? Su introducción al mundo mágico, la relevación de lo que verdaderamente había ocurrido con sus padres, el comienzo de su amistad con Ron y Hermione, el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal, y el descubrimiento de que el Señor Tenebroso estaba vivo y luchando por recuperar su poder.

Había sido un año verdaderamente inolvidable.

El Profesor continuó, "Cuando te enfrentaste a Voldemort frente al Espejo de Oesed, el Profesor Quirrel intentó atacarte. Pero no pudo tocarte…"

"Gracias al sacrificio de mi madre."

Dumbledore asintió, "Gracias a un sacrificio nacido de un puro y abnegado amor."

El significado de las palabras del Profesor lentamente se volvió claro. "Lo que hizo Hermione… fue lo que liberó… esa energía dentro de mí."

"Por lo menos eso es lo que piensa este viejo loco," dijo el Director, con una sombra de una sonrisa en las esquinas de su boca. Pero esa sonrisa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una expresión de recogida inquietud… una expresión que no pasó desapercibida por Harry.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Solo es una sospecha sin fundamento… una peculiar sensación… pero… creo que no hemos visto todas las consecuencias del valiente acto de la Señorita Granger."

"¿Quiere decir qué…" comenzó a preguntar Harry, sintiendo el pecho más apretado que apenas unos segundos antes, "… ella está en peligro?"

Otra sonrisa cruzó el rostro del Profesor, pero no fue una sonrisa de alegría, pero de paciente resignación. "Estamos en guerra, hijo mío. Todos estamos en peligro."

Harry cerró los ojos, reflexivamente tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Dumbledore tenía razón. Ella estaba en peligro. Todos estaban en peligro. Pero ¿cuánto más peligraba ella? Después de todo, no le tomó mucho a Bellatrix darse cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos de Harry por su mejor amiga. ¿Qué sucedería si la mortífaga escapara? ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort supiese la verdad?

"Harry," interrumpió el Director, "esto es solo una sugerencia; después de todo, la decisión es tuya. Pero creo que ha llegado el momento para que Ron y Hermione conozcan la Profecía."

Harry no pudo más que concordar. No era como si hubiese dudado de la lealtad de sus amigos anteriormente, pero luego de lo sucedido, no había manera de negar cuanto ellos se expondrían en una guerra que no era su cargo pelear. Tenían que saber que había un camino que él había sido predestinado para caminar... solo.

Había otra cosa que le perturbaba... las visiones. Durante los días que precedieron el baile, había sido asaltado por sueños que, como ahora comprendía, fueron precursores de los eventos que transcurrieron esa noche.

Pero ¿cómo rayos podía él saber lo que sucedería? ¿Acaso era vidente? ¿O había Voldemort recobrado acceso a su mente, decidiendo torturarle al mostrarle pedazos de lo que estaba por venir?

"¿Hay algo mas, Harry?"

"Sí... unos días antes del ataque... vi cosas que... que no sé como explicar."

"Ah... muy cierto. Tanto la Profesora McGonagall como Firenze me hablaron de los extraños episodios que protagonizaste durante sus cursos. Y la Señorita Granger y el Señor Weasley llenaron algunos blancos," contestó Dumbledore. Rascándose la barbilla con la mano izquierda, añadió, "De hecho, el Señor Weasley me contó que tuviste un problemilla con una poción."

"Eh... sí..." admitió el joven, algo abochornado. Recordaba con claridad lo que se sentía creer que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción de amor, y el comportamiento inmaduro y hasta ridículo que tal idea provocó.

"Creo que las visiones que experimentaste fueron parcialmente el resultado de la poción del _Ardeo Candor_, " continuó diciendo el Director.

Harry frunció el ceño; no recordaba nada de eso en la lista de los efectos secundarios de la poción que había leído Luna. "¿La poción revela el futuro?"

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad, no. Pero lo que si hace es que abre tu mente a lo que esta escondido en tu inconsciente.

Harry, personalmente creo en la existencia de un inconsciente global, un colectivo que conecta todas las cosas vivas... fuera del tiempo y del espacio." Con esas palabras, el viejo tomó su varita mágica y murmuró algo entre sus dientes. Una imagen semitransparente se materializó frente a Harry, una vista superior de lo que parecía ser un cuerpo de agua con distintas masas terrestres propagadas en su superficie.

"Puedes pensar en este inconsciente como si fuera un océano... puede haber miles y miles de islas esparcidas en esas aguas, pero todas conviven en el mismo océano."

Aunque el pensamiento era hermoso, Harry no captó el significado de las palabras de Dumbledore. "¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con lo que yo vi?"

"Si algún... disturbio... perturba la superficie del océano, se creará..." Dumbledore continuó diciendo, levantando su huesuda mano y tocando la ilusión que había creado con su largo dedo índice, "una onda. No importa lo grande o pequeña que sea la roca, las olas de la onda llegarán –invariablemente – a las costas de todas las islas sentadas sobre ese océano.

Y por el hecho de que tu percepción de ese inconsciente colectivo había aumentado gracias a los efectos de la poción... fue posible que vieras el disturbio creado por algo tan contranatural como el _Carcer Lamentatio Anima_... antes de que sus efectos se materializaran."

"Así que las visiones... fueron algo accidental," Harry murmuró, algo triste.

"Por accidente... o por providencia."

"¿Providencia?"

"El destino es una amante caprichosa, hijo mío," el Profesor contestó, algo enigmático. "A veces decide mostrar su mano de manera inesperada."

Harry recordó la advertencia anteriormente enunciada por Firenze.

_"Una visión... una visión de muerte y destrucción... del pasado... del futuro... tal vez del presente. El tiempo no significa mucho para el universo."_

Quedaba una pregunta por contestar. ¿Habían experimentado el cumplimento de esas visiones? ¿O les deparaba el futuro un destino aún más terrible?

Había algo de lo que Harry estaba seguro... esa era una contestación que el Profesor Dumbledore no podría proveer.

"Te tengo que dejar por hoy, Harry" dijo Dumbledore, descansando su arrugada mano sobre el hombro del chico. "Aún me quedan cosas por discutir con el Señor Lindermann, y ya tus amigos querrán regresar a tu lado."

El viejo sonrió, su vista paseándose por la mesita al lado de la cama de Harry. Solo entonces se dio cuenta el chico que estaba rodeado de tarjetas de "Mejórate Pronto", deliciosos dulces, dos ositos de felpa, y hasta una figurita de una enfermera moviendo las caderas al ritmo de una canción silenciosa.

Harry no pudo más que sonreír; daba gusto estar en casa.

Conociendo sin duda lo que había capturado la atención del maestro, Harry asintió hacia la mesita y dijo, "En confianza."

Con eso, el Profesor Dumbledore alcanzó el paquete más cercano de Grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Botts. Apresuradamente lo abrió, echándose a la boca una oscura gragea, su rostro tomando una expresión de placer. Al parecer, el viejo Bertie finalmente había sido bueno con Dumbledore.

"¿Arándano?"

"Pimienta negra," el Director anunció. Su sonrisa se agrandó al ver la expresión de sorpresa del chico, y añadió, "Un sabor horrible… pero hace milagros para mejorar mis alergias." Con un conspirador guiño del ojo, el viejo mago salió de la habitación.

Solo unos segundos pasaron antes de que Ron, Luna, Ginny y Neville regresaran a la habitación, parándose alrededor de la camilla que ocupaba el joven de los ojos verdes. Ron no tardó en meter la mano en una bolsa llena de ranas de chocolate que estaba en la mesita de noche, lo que provocó que Luna le golpeara en el hombro por sus malos modales.

Ron se defendió con rapidez. "¿Qué? ¡Ya esta despierto! ¡No le va a molestar! ¡Pregúntale!"

"No te preocupes, Luna. Ya estoy acostumbrado," dijo Harry, sonriendo distraídamente a sus amigos mientras buscaba alguna señal de la presencia de Hermione.

"No la pude encontrar," Ginny le contestó antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de preguntar, "Probablemente no pudo dormir y se fue a caminar por el patio."

Harry tragó fuerte. Ya había esperado veintiocho días para verle; parece que el destino le obligaba a esperar unos minutos más.

Sus ojos se posaron en Neville, quien estaba parado con un brazo recostado sobre los hombros de Ginny y el otro balanceándose sobre un bastón. La pequeña sonrisa que había en sus labios perdió fuerzas. Sus amigos habían sufrido el mismo infierno que él esa noche, y tenían las cicatrices como prueba de ello.

"¿En serio… en serio que están bien? No están diciendo eso para hacerme sentir mejor… ¿o si?"

"Lo estamos, Harry. No te preocupes por nosotros," Luna contestó por todos.

"Les tengo que agradecer…" continuó Harry, repasando en su mente la increíble hazaña de sus amigos cuando estos desarmaron a Malfoy y atacaron a los mortífagos. "No puedo comenzar a decirles lo valientes que fueron. Gracias."

"Oye, somos un equipo," dijo Ron, una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. "Somos el Ejercito de Dumbledore. ¿O ya se te olvidó?"

Harry sonrió con suavidad. En verdad eran un equipo. Encontraba tal lealtad tan fascinante como aterrorizante.

Su atención retornó al otro chico de cabello oscuro que se encontraba en su pequeño cubículo. Recordó como Neville… el joven tímido, de voz suave e insegura… había desafiado a los tres criminales que habían torturado a sus padres hasta la locura, y como en ese improbable escenario, El Niño-Que-Casi-Fue-Escogido fue la voz de la razón.

Una acción que por poco le cuesta la vida.

'_¡Preferimos morir ahora que dejarle ganar! ¿Me oyes, Harry? ¡Escogimos morir si significa que Él será detenido!'_

Y sin duda alguna, Neville decía lo que sentía en su corazón.

'_Mis padres dieron su vida para proteger el secreto, Harry. No dejes que su sacrificio sea en vano.'_

Sí… definitivamente Neville sabía más sobre la Profecía que lo que Harry creía… quizás aun más que el propio Harry. Tenían una conversación pendiente, aunque sería para otro momento y en otro lugar.

"Estuviste brillante, Neville."

"¿Verdad que lo estuvo?" Ginny añadió, levantando su mano para entrecruzar sus dedos con los de su novio. Ella no entendía, o simplemente desconocía, la profundidad de la conexión entre los dos chicos, pero la expresión en el rostro de Neville no dejaba duda que él si.

"Ni lo menciones, Harry," el más joven de los Longbottom añadió, "Además, soy yo el que te tiene que dar gracias."

"¿Estas loco? ¡Por poco hago que te maten!" Harry balbuceó, la frustración clara en su voz, con la memoria fresca en su mente de las maldiciones combinadas que golpearon a Neville, su cuerpo inconciente volando por el aire como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma antes de caer contra las puertas.

"Bellatrix," comenzó a aclarar Neville, "ella ya… ya no podrá hacerle daño a nadie."

"¿Esta muerta?"

"Eso quisiera ella," dijo Ginny, la voz pesada con desdén. "Esta en San Mungo. Cuando el Avada rebotó en ti y la golpeó… bueno, no la mató, pero destruyó lo que quedaba de su cerebro."

"Los sanadores dicen que jamás despertara," añadió Luna, sus dedos jugando con los cabellos en la nuca de Ron.

"Finalmente recibió lo que merecía," murmuró el pelirrojo.

Harry dejó que ese pedazo de información penetrara su mente. El demonio que era la mano derecha de Voldemort… esa traicionera mujer culpable de la muerte de su padrino y de decenas de otros… esa víbora que había conspirado para terminar con la vida de Harry… ya no era más.

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que no sentía nada después de escuchar esa buena noticia. No había felicidad al saber que Sirius por fin había sido vengado… ni orgullo al conocer que él había jugado un papel en su fin… ni coraje irreprochable al pensar en todos los actos malvados e innombrables en las que la mortífaga había participado.

Nada excepto por una sensación de frío intenso en la boca de su estómago que le decía que había muchísimos magos que estarían felices de tomar el lugar de Bellatrix al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

Esa batalla había terminado… pero la guerra apenas comenzaba.

De repente, una voz autoritaria procedente del otro lado de la enfermería penetró la privacidad de las cortinas e interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

"¡SEÑOR MALFOY! ¡TIENE QUE PARAR ESTA TONTERÍA! Necesita tomarse esto. ¡AHORA!"

Harry no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Malfoy? ¿Draco Malfoy estaba aquí? ¿En Hogwarts? ¿Después de lo que había hecho por su querida tía? ¿Después de que mantuvo a los estudiantes prisioneras a merced de su varita?

La expresión en los ojos de Ron era la única contestación que necesitaba.

"Harry, por favor… cálmate… escucha a…"

Pero Harry no le escuchó. Su corazón comenzó a bombear pura adrenalina por sus venas mientras el chico tiró sus sabanas a un lado, brincó de la cama, y comenzó a marchar descalzo hacia las cortinas. Luna intentó detenerle al agarrarlo de la mano, mientras que Ginny le agarró fuerte por el hombro, pero él se sacudió con facilidad y, echando la cortina a un lado, posó sus ojos sobre el estudiante que la Señora Pomfrey atendía en ese momento.

"¡TU!" Harry rugió, marchando hacia Malfoy con solo una idea en mente: golpearlo hasta convertirlo en una pulpa sangrienta.

Él fue quien ayudó a los mortífagos a entrar al colegio; él fue quien hirió a Hermione… ¡él es quien merece morir!

No escuchó a la Señora Pomfrey ordenarle que volviera a su cama de inmediato, amenazándole con llamar al Director y con atarlo de la camilla. Harry solo empujó a la mujer hacia un lado como si no fuera más que un mueble en la gran habitación.

Solo veía a Draco Mafoy, con su cabeza descansando sobre una almohada, su cabello… pálido y seco… sus mejillas… huecas y huesudas… sus ojos grises… sin brillo y sin vida.

No lo hubiese reconocido, excepto por el hecho de que en esos labios pálidos descansaba la sombra de la sonrisa de desprecio que era puramente Malfoy.

"¡ESTAS MUERTO!"

Harry se encontró a apenas un metro de la cama del Slytherin, convencido de que iba a darle al rubio el castigo que tanto se merecía.

Y lo hubiese hecho sino fuese por Ron, quien se plantó firme entre su amigo y su enemigo. El cuerpo de Harry chocó contra el pelirrojo, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para rodear con sus largos brazos a Harry en un intento de frenarle.

"¡DETENTE, HARRY! ¡QUIETO!"

"¡SUELTAME!" gritó con furia. Mientras Ron mantenía a Harry ocupado, Ginny y Luna ayudaron a la Señora Pomfrey a levantarse del suelo; la anciana parecía estar petrificada por lo que estaba sucediendo en su enfermería.

¿Por qué estaban tan resueltos en proteger a Malfoy? ¡Él conspiró con Bellatrix! Si fuera por él, ¡todos estuvieses muertos! ¿Por qué les importaba lo que le pasará?

"¡NO ENTIENDES!" Ron le gritó al oído. Sus ojos azules brillaban con un fuego interno, pero su voz se convirtió en nada más que un susurro al seguir, "Malfoy ha sido castigado lo suficiente. Si haces esto ahora, solo te meterás en problemas. ¡Y no voy a dejar que vayas a Azkaban por algo tan estúpido como esto!"

"Déjalo ir."

Le tomó a Harry unos segundos captar que la voz terriblemente ronca que había pronunciado esa orden le pertenecía al joven que estaba tan resuelto a atacar. Aún cuando esa cruel sonrisa todavía estaba en el rostro del Slytherin, en su voz no había rastro del desprecio que Harry estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

De hecho, era la voz de alguien quién había sido total y completamente derrotado.

"Si el Santo Potter quiere matarme, déjalo."

El coraje de Harry creció, pero de ese odio una nueva emoción nació: incredulidad.

Incredulidad porque Harry no podía comprender lo que la voz en su cabeza le estaba diciendo.

"En verdad… en serio quieres eso ¿verdad? Eres un cabrón enfermo ¿lo sabes?" Harry dijo entre dientes, conociendo bien la contestación. La sonrisa en los labios de Malfoy creció, pero en sus ojos apareció una expresión oscura y fría, incongruente con la expresión cínica de su rostro. Había ahora tanto odio en esos ojos grises que Harry se encontró rezando porque Malfoy se levantara de esa cama y le golpeara, en silencio pidiendo por algo… cualquier cosa… que le sirviera de excusa para envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy.

Pero nada sucedió; Malfoy se quedó recostado en su cama, sus ojos no enfocados en Harry, pero en otra cosa… algo aún más terrible… algo que solamente el Slytherin podía ver.

Harry comenzó a sentir como su coraje lentamente retrocedía, como las olas del océano después de golpear la costa. Su cuerpo ahora temblaba por el esfuerzo físico y, completamente exhausto, pasó de luchar contra el agarre de Ron a apoyarse sobre el pelirrojo. Su mejor amigo le daba palmaditas torpes en la espalda mientras susurraba, "Esta bien, Harry… todo estará bien." Dirigiéndose a la Señora Pomfrey, dijo "Puede soltar la varita… todo esta bajo control."

Al siguiente estante, Ginny caminó hacia ellos y, junto a su hermano, ayudó a cargar a Harry devuelta a su cama. Apenas se había sentado en ella, la enfermera apareció frente a él con una botella que contenía un líquido blanco y viscoso.

"Tomate esto… te vas a sentir mejor," ordenó. La voz de la anciana aun temblaba, pero ya había recobrado algo de su color. Esta vez, Harry si le obedeció, y se sorprendió con el hecho de que la medicina no sabía tan mal como se veía. Con eso, la Señora Pomfrey los dejó solos, cerrando la cortina antes de regresar al cuidado del rubio.

Debió ser una poción de fortalecimiento, porque en poco tiempo ya la respiración de Harry había regresado a su normalidad, su cuerpo no dolía tanto, y sentía que podía con su propio peso.

"¿Mejor?" preguntó Neville.

Harry asintió. Quedaba algo mucho más importante que su salud por discutir. "¿Qué hace Malfoy aquí? ¿Cómo que no se esta pudriendo en Azkaban como los otros mortífagos?"

Los cuatro amigos que le rodeaban intercambiaron miradas, preguntándose como iban a explicar eso. Ginny fue la primera en hablar. "Se encontró que Malfoy estaba… cooperando con su tía en contra de su voluntad."

"¿QUÉ?" balbuceó Harry. Bajó la voz cuando la mirada de Ron le recordó que no estaba en un campo de Quidditch. "¿Y quien es lo suficientemente estúpido como para creerse eso?"

"Dumbledore y Lindermann… Lupin y los otros aurores… y yo," respondió Luna.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo le puedes creer a ese bastardo?" En contra de su voluntad... ¡este!", masculló Harry entre dientes, inconscientemente haciendo una señal obscena con su mano. "¡Él ha sido un mortífago desde que esta en pañales!"

"Su madre esta muerta," fue la contestación de Luna.

"¿Y?" replicó el Gryffindor. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que la noticia penetrara su cerebro, y se encontró frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Lo último que había escuchado de Narcissa Malfoy era que estaba vivita y coleando, aun peleando con las autoridades para que liberaran a su esposo, Lucius, de Azkaban, alegando que habían conspirado para inculparle.

"Escucha a Luna," suplicó Ron. Harry se mordió las ganas de responder y permitió que la Ravenclaw continuara.

"Esa noche, después de lo que… lo que pasó, se nos ordenó buscar a todos los estudiantes que se encontraban en el castillo y congregarlos en el Gran Comedor para un conteo. Teníamos que permanecer ahí hasta que los aurores terminaran de inspeccionar el castillo por miedo de que hubiese otros mortífagos esperando para atacar.

Ya se habían llevado a los heridos, y a Rodolphus y Rabastan los tenían en custodia. Ginny estaba con Neville en la enfermería, Dumbledore estaba contigo, y Ron se rehusaba a dejar solo al cuerpo de… a Hermione. Así que me ofrecí como voluntaria para ayudar con los pequeños que tenían que pasar la noche en el salón. Ahí escuche pedazos de las conversaciones entre los autores que estaban revisando el castillo, y hasta llegue a ver a Malfoy cuando se lo llevaban a un cuarto para interrogarlo.

Estaba gritando como un loco, luchando por liberarse. Tomó el esfuerzo conjunto de cinco aurores para finalmente arrastrarle al cuarto. Justo antes de que la puerta cerrara tras ellos, escuché a Malfoy claramente gritar "¡SALVÉNLA!"

Pensaba que hablaba de Hermione… que finalmente se había vuelto loco… así que no le di mucho pensamiento y me dedique a velar por los pequeños.

Ya llegada la mañana, justo cuando nos preparábamos para limpiar el salón y esperar el desayuno, llegaron las lechuzas con el correo. Alcancé a ver la lechuza negra que lleva el escudo de los Malfoy, con un grande y deforme paquete colgando de su pico. La lechuza pareció buscar a Malfoy en el salón y, no encontrándolo, tiró el paquete en el asiento que usualmente ocupa él.

Cada hueso de mi cuerpo gritaba que había algo malo con ese paquete. Así que le toque a la puerta a los aurores y les dije que había llegado un paquete para uno de los estudiantes acusados de conspirar con los mortífagos. Buscaron a Lupin y a Tonks, quienes interrumpieron el interrogatorio a Malfoy y fueron a revisar el paquete. Después de asegurarse que no hubiese maldiciones ni hechizos en el paquete, lo abrieron."

Harry se sorprendió al escuchar la voz temblorosa de Luna. La chica que había sido testigo de la muerte de su madre ahora parecía estar afectada de manera poco característica por lo que había presenciado en el salón. Harry no se conocía por ser expresivo ni afectuoso, pero no pudo más que poner su mano sobre el hombro de Luna de manera tierna. Ron agarraba a la chica de la mano, su pulgar acariciando sus nudillos mientras murmuraba, "Sigue… tu puedes."

Luna respiró profundamente, recobrando un poco de su calmada compostura. "Fue horrible… sus ojos grises abiertos en una congelada expresión de horror… sus labios cocidos con hilo… la piel y el cabello manchados de sangre… pedazos del cuero cabelludo arrancados… y el olor… un nauseabundo olor a muerte y putrefacción."

"Narcissa Malfoy," susurró Harry, tragando fuerte en un intento por calmar sus ganas de vomitar.

"Su cabeza, para ser más precisos," Ginny añadió con un susurro, "Escuchamos a Lupin decirle a Papá que la cabeza no tenía lengua, y que en lugar de la lengua había un pedazo de pergamino… un mensaje para Malfoy."

"Pero es que… es que no entiendo," murmuró Harry. Así que Narcissa Malfoy había sufrido una muerte dolorosa con la intención de servir de mensaje a su hijo. ¿Quién había hecho esto? ¿Y por qué?

"Solo sabemos algunos detalles," Neville continuó, "pero según lo que escuchamos, el Ministerio decidió no presentar cargos, porque la evidencia apunta a que Bellatrix tenía a Narcissa de rehén para obligar a Malfoy a ayudarle con su plan."

"¿Bellatrix? Me quieres… no puedes ser… ¿Me estás diciendo que Bellatrix mató a su propia hermana?" preguntó con incredulidad. Asesinar a tu propia carne y sangre… ¡cuan malévolo tienes que ser para hacer algo así!

"Aparentemente," dijo Ron con un suspiro. "Malfoy nunca tuvo oportunidad; su madre llevaba muerta por lo menos tres días."

Eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Malfoy durante esa semana; su actitud refrenada. su ansiedad, las miradas extrañas, y la enigmática advertencia que le había dado a Harry cuando se encontraron cerca de las puertas del Gran Comedor esa terrible noche. Sabía lo que iba a pasar y no podía… o no quería… hacer nada para detenerlo.

"No entiendo algo. ¿Por qué necesitarían sobornar a Malfoy para ayudarles a deshacerse de mí? ¡Sería el primer voluntario!"

"No sabemos. Pero estamos inclinados a pensar que es verdad. Hasta la propia Hermione cree que es cierto," Neville dijo.

"Pero ¿Por qué?"

Ron le miró a los ojos al contestar, "Porque Malfoy intentó suicidarse cuando se enteró lo que sucedió con su madre."

"No te creo," murmuró Harry. ¿El Draco Malfoy? ¿Él que nunca le había importado nadie que no fuera él?

"Pues créelo," Luna dijo con sinceridad. "Estábamos aquí cuando Snape lo trajo. La Señora Pomfrey logró estabilizarlo, pero se lo tuvieron que llevar a San Mungo de emergencia. Regresó solo hace dos días."

Adivinando la línea de pensamiento de su amigo, Ron sacudió la cabeza y añadió con seriedad, "Harry, sabes que no soy fanático de Draco Malfoy. De hecho, odio al maldito cerdo. E intenté hacerme de la idea de que él lo había hecho por llamar la atención, hacerse pasar por loco y que le cogieran lástima, pero… después de verlo con mis propios ojos… eso no fue ningún truco, Harry. En verdad quería morir."

El peor dolor de cabeza que Harry había experimentado en sus diecisietes años de vida ahora pulsaba detrás de sus ojos. Esto era demasiado. No podía… no podía absorber totalmente todo lo que había aprendido desde que despertó. Solo había algo que lo podía ayudar en este momento, y eso era…

"Hermione," llamó con un suspiro. Necesitaba verla, sentirla, tener prueba innegable que estaba viva y saludable. Era increíble que, a pesar de que se sentía tan cansado físicamente, su espíritu estuviese tan inquieto, como un felino salvaje que había estado en una jaula demasiado tiempo.

"¿Sabes? Creo que tengo una buena idea de donde puede estar metida."

A Harry le costó reconocer el dueño de esa voz, especialmente cuando no había nada en la habitación que indicaba la presencia de una sexta persona. Pero Ron solo sonrió y, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la cortina que le quedaba detrás, dijo "Perdona, amigo. No queríamos despertarte."

"¿En serio? Porque el alboroto que _Potter_ causó podía levantar a un muerto."

Una nueva ola de vergüenza y culpabilidad arropó a Harry cuando este se dio cuenta que se le había olvidado preguntar por una persona… un hombre que había logrado sorprenderle en más de una ocasión durante el curso de esa noche.

Atontado, los pies de Harry tocaron el frío suelo y se dirigieron hacia la cortina derecha de su pequeño cubículo. Haciéndola a un lado, le vio acostado en la cama. Tenía un artefacto de acero alrededor de su cabeza que le restringía el movimiento, y anchos vendajes alrededor del cuello. Había perdido algo de peso, y su cabello rubio estaba mas largo de lo que Harry recordaba. Realmente se veía vulnerable. Pero no había manera de confundir la sonrisa en su rostro.

Harry nunca había sido tan feliz de ver la sonrisa de engreído de Roger Davies.

"Así que El Bello Durmiente por fin despertó. Me alegra verte," Roger dijo con algo de dificultad. La quietud del cuerpo del Ravenclaw era obvia para Harry, y se hizo claro que su antes enemigo había quedado paralizado por sus heridas.

"Lo siento," fue lo único que Harry logró responder. En su memoria aparecieron los rostros de Sirius, de Cecdric, y de sus padres… ¿Cuántos más tendrían que sufrir en su nombre?

"No tienes porque sentirlo," Roger replicó rápidamente. "Después de todo, no es tu culpa. Solo eres otra victima, igual que yo."

Harry tomó un vacilante paso hacia la cama. Mientras más se acercaba, más evidente era la magnitud de las heridas de Roger. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bueno, la verdad no estoy sintiendo mucho… lo que parece ser el problema," bromeó Roger, con solo un poco de amargura colándose en su voz. Rápidamente se deshizo de ella antes de añadir, "Pero la Señora Pomfrey dice que estoy mejorando. Ya recuperé el tacto en los dedos de la mano y de los pies… creo que alguien me hizo cosquillas ayer, pero no estoy seguro. En un mes me transfieren a una clínica de tratamiento en Suiza… Mi prognosis es buena para por lo menos una recuperación parcial.

"COMPLETA" gritaron Ron, Luna, Ginny y hasta Neville desde el otro cubículo.

Ya Harry se encontraba parado al lado de Roger. Tomando la mano del rubio de manera amistosa, dijo "Lo que tu hiciste… fue increíblemente valiente."

La sonrisa en los labios del Prefecto perdió fuerza antes de que este susurrara, "Y tonto… pero no podía quedarme sin hacer nada." Sus ojos, que habían estado enfocados en Harry, ahora se perdían en el alto techo de la enfermería. Respiró profundamente por unos instantes antes de añadir, "¿Sabes? Antes me preguntaba como se sentiría ser El Niño Que Vivió por un día." Le devolvió la atención a Harry. "Creo que se me cumplió el deseo."

"Debiste preguntarme… te hubiese evitado el dolor de cabeza," replicó Harry.

"Ya es tarde," contestó Roger. Su sonrisa lentamente retornó, y en ella Harry podía ver el auténtico buen humor que había visto la noche del baile. "Pero hay algunas consecuencias de mi acción que, aunque inesperadas, son muy bien recibidas."

Harry no pudo más que devolverle la sonrisa. El buen ánimo de Roger ante tales circunstancias era realmente contagioso. "¿Ah, si? ¿Y cuales son?"

Roger susurró en plan de conspiración, "Los baños de esponja."

"¿De Pomfrey?" Harry dijo, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. Definitivamente esa era una imagen mental que no quería tener.

"¡Eww! ¡No!" rió Roger, simultáneamente haciendo un gesto de dolor por el esfuerzo físico que le tomaba. "Solo vamos a decir que hay buenas – visitantes – que dan más de lo que tienen que dar. Después de todo, hasta la Señora Pomfrey tiene que dormir." Guiño el ojo y sonrió pícaramente, dejándole claro a Harry que en verdad esta comprometido con permanecer positivo.

Harry río con sinceridad mientras le daba palmadas al brazo de Roger. "¿Sabes? No logro recordar porque me caías tan pesado."

"¿Quizás porque me intente robar a tu chica?" ofreció Roger, levantando la ceja juguetonamente.

"Así que…" replicó el Gryffindor con su propia sonrisa engreída, "sabías que era mi chica, ¿verdad?"

"Potter, todos en la escuela excepto tú lo sabíamos."

Harry sintió como las mejillas se le ruborizaban. Miró sobre su hombro solo para encontrarse con Luna, Ginny y Neville asintiendo con la cabeza vigorosamente. Se rascó la nuca en un gesto de tímida vergüenza. "Échenmelo en cara pues…"

"Ella es única," Roger susurró en un tono algo más serio. La sonrisa en su rostro ahora era una de silenciosa resignación. "Eres un hombre afortunado, Potter."

"Gracias," contestó Harry, su voz sonando forzada a sus propios oídos.

"Ni lo menciones. Solo se bueno con ella."

"Prometido."

"Y…" dijo Roger con voz mas fuerte para el beneficio de los amigos de Harry, "hablando de chicas a las que le gustan los chicos con cicatrices… ¿quieres saber lo que ella me dijo era su lugar favorito en todo Hogwarts?"

"¿La biblioteca?" Ron y Harry contestaron simultáneamente.

Con una expresión de impaciencia en el rostro, Roger murmuró, "Rayos… con razón la pobre se impacienta con ustedes." Ron se paró al lado de Harry, esperando que el Prefecto continuara. "De acuerdo, Gemelos Tarados… les voy a dar una pista… ¿en que lugar del colegio se encuentran las raíces de Hermione… plantadas junto con las de ustedes?"

Ron frunció el ceño para entonces contestar, "¿De que demonios hablas? ¿Raíces? ¿Qué te esta dando Pomfrey? Hermione no tiene raí…"

Roger asintió con la barbilla hacia Harry y, dirigiéndose a Ron, dijo, "Mírale la cara. Sabe la contestación."

Harry si sabía. Era el lugar cuya sombra les habían visto desde su primer año en Hogwarts.

"Ve por ella, Potter."

"Todavía pienso que me debiste haber dejado venir a buscarla," murmuró Ron entre dientes, mirando de lado a lado como si esperara que algún nuevo peligro apareciera de la nada.

Una existencia un poco paranoica era uno de los efectos secundarios de ser uno de los mejores amigos de Harry Potter.

"No quería que me viera en esa cama," confesó Harry con algo de dificultad, "Y no quería que fuera frente a todo el mundo." Le faltaba un poco el aire por la caminata, y había recorrido a utilizar el hombro de Ron como muleta.

Ya estaban en el patio de Hogwarts, caminando directamente hacia el árbol frente al lago. Era ese momento del día cuando el sol ya se había escondido detrás de las montañas, pero rebeldes rayos de luz que se rehusaban a decir adiós pintaban el cielo de un místico color naranja. Era una vista realmente hermosa.

Por suerte, Ron y Harry no se habían encontrado con muchos estudiantes de camino, y a los pocos que se habían encontrado les habían pedido que no le dijeran a nadie que El Niño Que Vivió había despertado. Harry había tenido suficientes distracciones hoy como para durarle una vida, y no estaba preparado para enfrentar el resto de la escuela.

"De acuerdo," masculló Ron. "Pero por lo menos abotónate el abrigo de Neville. Vas a coger un resfriado."

Harry sonrió. Definitivamente se sentía frío el ambiente, como era lo usual a finales de Noviembre. Y estaba muy ventoso, juzgando por la manera en que se le iba el cabello de un lado para el otro. Pero ¿desde cuando Ron se había preocupado por eso? "Empiezas a sonar como tu madre," replicó con humor.

"Tu también lo harías si hubieses visto…" suspiró Ron. No fue necesario que terminara la oración. Harry entendió perfectamente. Él también se preocuparía tanto si hubiese visto a sus dos mejores amigos '_morir'_.

Su sonrisa perdió intensidad. Había estado muy preocupado por el bienestar físico de sus amigos que no se había puesto a pensar que había heridas – a veces mas profundas y permanentes – que eran invisibles a la vista.

"Lo siento," dijo Harry. No recordaba la última vez que le había pedido perdón a Ron, pero pensó que nunca serían lo suficiente.

"Lo sé," contestó Ron, tragando fuerte. Harry pudo ver que estaba deseoso de decir algo, pero el pelirrojo permaneció callado. El corazón de Harry se hizo pesado y, desviando la mirada, vio la silueta del árbol a apenas 30 metros, una imagen peculiar enmarcada por la brillante superficie del lago.

Vio a una bola peluda brincando de arriba abajo y corriendo en círculos alrededor del árbol, y reconoció a Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione, quien se estaba divirtiendo al perseguir un ruiseñor dorado. Pero no había señal de su amiga.

"No la veo," dijo Harry, escudriñando el área. No le ayudaba el hecho de que se había roto uno de los lentes de sus anteojos cuando cayó contra el suelo luego del Avada de Bellatrix.

"Yo sí… por lo menos sus zapatos."

Ron caminó un poco más al frente, permitiéndole ver a Harry lo que él había visto hacía unos instantes. Con la mirada un poco empañada, Harry vio a una chica acostada sobre la grama, recostada del tronco y con la cabeza descansada sobre una raíz particularmente prominente. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre el pecho, agarrando contra su corazón lo que parecía ser un libro ancho.

Ron paró de caminar, y Harry hizo lo mismo. "Bueno, ahí esta…" dijo el pelirrojo innecesariamente. No pasó desapercibido el hecho de que sonaba incómodo. Después de unos instantes de silencio, sorprendió a Harry cuando dijo, "Yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar."

"¿Qué?"

"Fallé, Harry," dijo con voz temblorosa. "No pude… no pude protegerla.'

"Ron, no había nada que pudieses…"

Ron continuó hablando, ignorando las protestas de Harry, "Cuando la vi… con el cuchillo de Malfoy… supe… supe lo que iba a hacer… pero no pude… no pude detenerla… tal como no pude protegerte de la maldición de Bellatrix." Momentáneamente perdió la voz, y una errante lágrima bajo por su pecosa mejilla. Rápidamente se secó con la manga, enderezando su postura en un infantil intento por recobrar la compostura.

Harry no dijo nada. ¿Qué podía decir? No había palabras que podían hacer que Ron se sintiera mejor. Él había estado en la misma posición de su amigo en otras ocasiones y sabía una cosa: eran las acciones, no las palabras, las que podían hacer la diferencia. Así que hizo algo que no había hecho en sus seis años de estrecha amistad: abrazó al joven Weasley. La primera reacción de Ron fue ponerse tieso, pero poco a poco se relajó, hasta devolverle el abrazo a su amigo.

Un tiempo después, el silencio fue roto por la risa de Ron. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry con voz cortada, encontrando difícil tomar aire mientras tenia un nudo en la garganta.

Ron aún luchaba por controlar su risa al contestar,"Estaban pensando… si alguien fuera a pasar y nos viera así… van a llegar a las conclusiones erróneas."

"No te preocupes," sonrió Harry. Empujó a Ron hasta poder verle a la cara y, agarrándolo por los hombros, añadió, "No me gustan los pelirrojos."

"Oh, la maldición de ser un Weasley," bromeó Ron. Sonriendo, se echó las manos al bolsillo y asintió hacía el árbol. "Ve por ella, tigre."

Harry respiró profundamente en un intento por calmar sus nervios. De reojo vio como Ron se daba la vuelta, listo para regresar al castillo. "No te vayas lejos."

"¿Seguro que no quieres privacidad?"

Harry recordó el consejo de Dumbledore, y no había mejor momento para esa conversación en particular. "Hay algo que les tengo que decir a ambos." Y con eso, Harry cruzó la distancia que lo separaba de la persona que anhelaba abrazar desde el primer momento en que supo que estaba vivo.

Por un instante, la vio como la había visto esa noche… primero, como la hermosa niña hecha mujer que había conocido en el balcón luego de seis años de estrecha amistad… luego, como el sacrificio ensangrentado, arrodillada en el piso del Gran Comedor, aceptando un destino de dolor, de sufrimiento y de tormento… todo por él.

Le había prometido esa noche que estarían juntos, pasara lo que pasara. Y gracias a un inesperado y sorprendente milagro, ambos habían sobrevivido lo imposible para cumplir con esa promesa.

Harry se arrodilló al lado de ese cuerpo, sus ojos ahora enfocados exclusivamente en ella. La expresión de su familiar rostro era una de paz, de contentamiento, como si estuviera soñando con una realidad donde el peligro no estaba esperando por ellos detrás de cada esquina. Pero había perdido peso, y sus ojos estaban rodeados por una oscura sombra que la hacían ver mayor de sus dieciocho años. Sabía que probablemente era una consecuencia de haber pasado más de veinte días preocupándose incesantemente por su bienestar.

No tenía el corazón para despertarla. Así que solo se mantuvo arrodillado a su lado, alcanzando con la mano – pero no tocando – su cara. Deseaba tanto descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho y escuchar esa última e innegable evidencia de que ella realmente estaba viva – el latido de su corazón.

Se encontró recordando la primera vez que se montó en el tren hacia Hogwarts, y en el instante cuando esta chica había entrado al compartimiento que ocupaban Ron y él, buscando la rana de Neville. ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que esa niña del cabello salvaje y poca destreza social terminaría no solamente como uno de sus mejores amigos, sino como la persona más importante en su vida?

Lo sentía en cada hueso de su cuerpo… el amor que ella sentía por él. Era tan palpable que se preguntaba como podía haber sido tan ciego. Estaba ahí… en su abrazo y sus palabras de apoyo antes de que él se enfrentara a un Quirrel en la batalla por poseer la piedra… en la manera en que ella había corrido hacia él cuando se despertó del hechizo que el basílico le había puesto… en como había arriesgado todo por salvar a su padrino de una segura ejecución… en como se había mantenido a su lado durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos, sufriendo escarnio al ayudarle con sus hechizos a la misma vez que intentaba salvar su amistad con Ron… en como se rehusó a distanciarse de él cuando decidió derramar su coraje sobre todos quienes le rodeaban… en como se sometió a lo que sabía era peligro inminente, por él… en como ella había luchado contra los demonios que lo atormentaban para finalmente salir victoriosa.

Pero ¿a que precio?

Todos esos momentos en que casi la había perdido… cuando ella estuvo petrificada… cuando fue sometida a la maldición del mortífago al acompañarle al Departamento de los Misterios para "salvar" a Sirius… cuando Bellatrix y sus acompañantes le habían aplicado la misma maldición simultáneamente, enviando ola tras ola de incomparable dolor a cada célula de su cuerpo… y cuando había caído bajo el peso de la herida que ella misma se había causado en un intento por salvar a Harry de un oscuro destino.

Y… gracias a un fenómeno que nadie podía explicar… ella aún estaba aquí. Con él.

Pero la pregunta permanecía sin contestar… ¿qué hubiese sucedido si no fuese así? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si él se hubiese despertado solo para encontrarse con que la persona a quien le había jurado amor estaba descansando… seis pies bajo tierra?

Se envolvió en el abrigo de Neville lo más que pudo. Estaba temblando, pero no era del frío. Trató de ignorar la súbita asfixia, lo angosta que se sentía su garganta, y el dolor en el pecho causado por la realización de cuan cerca estuvo de perderla esta vez. Trató de concentrarse en otras cosas hermosas… divinas… como la primera vez que probó sus labios… la primera vez que la escuchó decir te quiero… el sabor de su piel… la manera en que ella susurra su nombre… como se le enterrabas esos pequeños dedos en su piel cuando ella le quería acercar.

Pero solo un pensamiento permanecía constantemente en su cabeza… que en este instante, las leyes del universo dictaban que él debería estar parado frente a una lápida de mármol con el nombre "Hermione Granger" tallado en su superficie.

Sin estar consciente de lo que hacía, Harry comenzó a llorar… no histéricos sollozos ni expresiones de lamento… pero con silenciosas y discretas lágrimas que se deslizaban sin prisa por sus mejillas.

Y, como en la historia de la luna, la tercera lágrima que Harry derramó cayó sobre la mano de Hermione. Y lentamente comenzó a despertar.

"Arry?"

Era un murmullo más que una llamada, pero fue lo suficiente como para capturar su atención. Harry levantó la cabeza y la miró al rostro, y no pudo más que sonreír mientras la veía despertar, sus ojos incapaces de enfocar por el momento en la figura arrodillada al lado de ella. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a frotarse los ojos, luchando contra la pesadez del sueño interrumpido, como una niña cuyos padres le han negado cinco minutos más en la cama.

Pero toda su actitud cambió cuando abrió los ojos por segunda vez, porque fue entonces cuando verdaderamente se dio cuenta que no estaba ni soñando ni alucinando, y que él realmente había despertado y se encontraba aquí a su lado.

"¡HARRY!" gritó, su rostro una mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad mientras lanzaba lo que había sostenido contra su pecho y se levantaba del el tronco rápidamente.

El sonrió una sonrisa que no contradecía la humedad de las lágrimas en sus mejillas. Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de decir, "¿Qué? ¿Esperabas a otro de tus novios?"

La respuesta de Hermione fue arrodillarse frente a él y abrazarlo con tal fuerza que lo hubiese tumbado si ya no estuviera de rodillas en la grama. Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura y la acercó aun más. Le besaba el cabello marrón al mismo tiempo que derramaba lágrimas frescas. Pero esta vez eran lágrimas de elación, ya que la chica en sus brazos estaba innegablemente _viva_.

Equivocadamente había pensado que ella se estaba riendo, hasta que sintió la humedad de las lágrimas de la joven en su pecho. Hermione estaba temblando, y de vez en cuando se le escapaba un sollozo de entre sus labios. Él hizo lo único que podía hacer en esa situación; le abrazó aún más fuerte, hasta que ninguna particular podía pasar entre sus cuerpos, las manos recorriéndole la espalda con ternura mientras que sus labios susurraban suaves declaraciones de amor.

Ella comenzó a dejar besos en su cuello, en su barbilla… los arcos de sus mejillas… tomando puñados de su abrigo como si tuviera miedo que él fuera a desvanecerse. Él sabía exactamente como se sentía eso. Las manos de Harry viajaron hacia arriba, los rizos caramelo haciéndole cosquillas en los nudillos, hasta que sintió el abrumador deseo de mirarla de frente. Tomando el rostro delicadamente entre sus grandes manos, se echó para atrás solo lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

Tan turbulentos. Tan apasionados. Tan Hermione.

La vio morderse el labio inferior, aguantando otro sollozo antes de que este pudiese escapar, buscándole con la mirada. Esa mirada era tan intensa que él estaba seguro que ella podía ver a través de él, hasta su propia alma.

Y supo sin duda alguna que ella lo conocía mejor que él mismo.

Pensó en miles de cosas que le podía decir. Pero la verdad es que cualquier cosa que él podía decir no iba a expresar a cabalidad todo lo que él sentía. Experimentaba algo más allá que felicidad – y más allá del miedo. No había otra manera de describir el éxtasis que experimentaba con sentirla tan cerca, tan real, y el terror que sentía al recordar lo cerca que estuvo de perderla.

"Lo que tú hiciste,"susurró Harry, la voz ronca por la emoción y los ojos brillantes aún en la escasa luz, "fue increíble, _increíblemente_ estúpido."

Ella se mordió el labio con aun más intensidad, agarrándolo por los brazos y aferrándose desesperadamente a él. Le tomó unos momentos recuperarse lo suficiente como para contestar, "Perdóname, Harry… es que no… no podía…"

Harry sonrió. "Gracias".

Ella frunció el ceño como gesto de perplejidad, una expresión que parecía incongruente con el torbellino de emociones que se reflejaban en sus ojos.

El comenzó a frotar sus mejillas con ternura, secando el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado en su camino. "Tú me salvaste, Hermione… tú y solamente tú…"

Estaba aún más confundida con su confesión, lo que tuvo el efecto positivo de calmarla un poco. "¿Salvarte? Pero el Avada… casi te… casi…"

Harry repitió lo que Dumbledore le había dicho hace apenas una hora. "Cuando tú… cuando sacrificaste tu alma por la mía… me diste el poder para enfrentarme a ellos." Aunque tenía la voz temblorosa, la sonrisa en su rostro nunca vaciló, "Porque lo que hiciste… lo hiciste por amor."

Lo que ahora él conocía como la sonrisa traviesa de Hermione apareció en las esquinas de la boca de la chica. "Bueno," comenzó a decir, arqueando la ceja juguetonamente, "pienso que eres guapo. Pero de ahí al amor…"

Harry la silenció con un beso en la frente. Mantuvo los labios ahí, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel rozando contra sus labios secos. La sintió temblar, la respiración agitada por el casto contacto. Él no podía negar el hecho de que la posibilidad de algo más era lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir cosquillas bajando y subiendo por su espalda.

"Te amo," susurró sobre la piel, "tanto… pero tanto."

Aunque no le veía, Harry sintió como ella cerró los ojos, acariciando con la punta de la nariz la barbilla del joven. "Yo también te amo," dijo en un suspiro. La mano derecha de Hermione soltó el agarre que tenía del brazo de Harry y lentamente viajó hasta el pecho de este. Se escurrió sigilosamente entre dos botones de la camisa, hasta descansar sobre su piel desnuda… justo sobre el lugar donde el más imperdonable de las maldiciones había rebotado… justo sobre su corazón.

"¿En verdad que estas bien, Harry?" preguntó ella, mirándole a los ojos para asegurarse de la sinceridad de su respuesta.

"Lo estoy," respondió el Gryffindor con una pequeña sonrisa. Había algo en esa caricia - tan infinitamente íntima y hasta algo prohibida – que hizo que el corazón le palpitará a gran velocidad.

Pero su sonrisa pronto vaciló… porque recordó que esa misma mano que ahora tan tiernamente le acariciaba había sido la mano que había dado el golpe fatal que por poco hace que él la perdiera para siempre.

"Y tú," comenzó a preguntar él, escondiéndole un rizo errante tras la oreja, "¿Cómo te sientes de verdad?"

"Estoy bien, Harry," sonrió Hermione, tratando de apaciguar los demonios que atormentaban al joven. "Y ya que despertaste, te aseguro que no podría estar mejor."

"Pero tú… tú…" comenzó a decir el chico. Pero no podía terminar la oración.

"Y ya no lo estoy. Estoy viva, Harry," susurró, acariciando la barbilla del joven con la mano izquierda, "Y te extrañe… Dios mío ¡como te extrañe!"

Harry tragó fuerte. Había tanta ternura, tanta devoción y tanto amor reflejados en esos hermosos ojos marrón que lo hacían sentir mareado. ¿Cómo podía? Después de todo lo que ella había sufrido por su culpa. ¿Cómo podía ser que lo quisiera tanto?

"Prométeme…" suplicó el joven, su voz apenas un susurro mientras descansaba las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga. "Solo prométeme Mione, que… que nunca… _jamás_… harás algo tan peligroso como lo que hiciste en el baile."

Hermione nunca contestó… por lo menos no con palabras. Lo que si hizo fue sonreír una sonrisa lánguida y apaciguadora, y con el dedo índice acarició desde el pecho de Harry… el hueco del cuello… la línea de su mandíbula… la punta de su nariz… el arco de su mejilla… la cicatriz en su frente – la marca que le había traído tanto dolor ahora actuaba como origen de sensaciones de placer.

Levantó su otra mano y acarició el labio inferior de Harry con el dedo pulgar. El chico suspiró, temblando, razonando correctamente que ella intentaba distraerle, pero encontrando que no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

"Mione…"

Y entonces, se inclinó sobre él, y dejó que sus labios descendieran sobre los de él.

Fue un beso lento y tierno, como la primera vez esa noche en el balcón, pero también era terriblemente singular, porque solo la idea de que por poco perdía la oportunidad de besar esos labios nuevamente lo hacía mucho más dulce.

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron en contra de su voluntad, sus manos caminando bajando sin prisa por los lados del cuerpo de la chica, hasta que descansaron sobre la exquisita curva de sus caderas. Intentó recordar en lo que estaba pensando antes de esta gloriosa caricia, y por un instante, pensó que lo había logrado.

Hasta que Hermione levantó las manos y las hundió dentro del cabello de Harry, y su lengua paseó lánguidamente sobre los labios del joven. Guiado por una súbita e inexplicable hambre, abrió su boca para recibirla, saboreándola por primera vez en lo que parecía ser una eternidad.

Por Merlín… su sabor era aun más dulce de lo que él recordaba, un sabor que le recordaba todo lo que él amaba… el viento en su cara cuando volaba en su escoba… el aroma a tinta y pergamino impregnado en la piel de Hermione después de un día particularmente ocupado en la biblioteca… sentir la grama recién cortada cuando estaba sentado junto a ella bajo la sombra de este mismo árbol… la sensación de sus rizos acariciando su mejilla cada vez que ella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Eran esos momentos – quizás ordinarios para otras personas – que hacían que todo el dolor que él había experimentado en su vida valiera la pena… solo por tener la oportunidad de experimentarlos nuevamente.

Sus lenguas se movían frenéticamente, y algo torpes, en su exploración mutua, y sin embargo, él sentía como si ella estuviese bebiendo de su alma de la misma manera en que le parecía que estaba robándose el aire de sus pulmones. El agarre de ella sobre el cabello de Harry lo acercó aún más. Las manos de él, que antes descansaban en las caderas, ahora exploraban la curva de su posterior. Le haló repentinamente hasta que las caderas de ambos chocaron.

Ella era fuego, y el se moría por ser quemado. Se alimentó del gemido de ella, devorando sus suaves labios, complacientes bajo el firme asalto. Las llamas del deseo acariciaban lugares en él que no sabía ni que existían, exigiendo aún más. Pero se forzó a ser tierno, una hazaña por si misma considerando la magnitud de su deseo por ella.

Demandaría el título de "El Hombre Mas Feliz En La Tierra" en su epitafio si solo se le diera la oportunidad de despertarse a _esto_ todos los días.

Pero algo más estaba ocurriendo.

Era verdad que él se estaba ahogando en las sensaciones ocasionadas por esa boca y esas manos sobre su piel, y esas caderas frotando contra las suyas.

Pero había otras sensaciones también… sensaciones que él no podía explicar… como la sensación inconfundible de estar bajo el agua… de romper la superficie… de intensa luz tocándole la piel… de un viento que parecía levantarlo del suelo y llevárselo hacia las nubes…

Era algo tan fascinante como preocupante.

Hermione debió haber detectado que algo en Harry había cambiado, porque abruptamente detuvo el beso y lo miró con preocupación. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime? ¿Te duele algo?"

El chico no pudo más que sonreír. Aquí estaba el regalo más grande que la vida le había dado… sus labios hinchados y rojos por sus besos… la piel en el hueco de su espalda caliente y rogando por ser acariciada… sus ojos llenos de compasión y comprensión… preocupada porque quizás le estaba haciendo daño.

La vida de verdad que tenía un sentido travieso de la ironía.

Tomando una página del libro de Hermione, Harry bajó la cabeza para besarla nuevamente, ahora en un suave y sensual beso. Ella suspiró dentro de su boca, cerrando los ojos, a la misma vez que las ahora familiares corrientes eléctricas viajaban a cada esquina del cuerpo del chico. Por Merlín… ¿Quién podía pensar en profecías, señores tenebrosos, mortífagos y en milagros inexplicables cuando _esta_ era la alternativa?

Si algo había aprendido Harry por experiencia es que todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

"¡Ya está! ¡Me regreso al castillo antes de que me vuelva loco! ¡Los espero en las puertas!"

El beso terminó abruptamente cuando Harry y Hermione rompieron a reír. Ella le dio un último y suave beso en la esquina de la boca mientras Harry le gritaba al pelirrojo, "¡No te vayas!"

Con una sonrisa, Ron caminó hacia ellos. "¡Solo si dejan de intercambiar saliva por un momento! Necesito tiempo para sanar mi frágil mente." Ya se encontraba parado al lado de la arrodillada pareja, ofreciendo una mano a cada uno para ayudarlos a levantarse.

Hermione fue la primera en aceptar la oferta de Ron, liberándose del abrazo de Harry e incorporándose con la ayuda de su otro amigo. Tan pronto como estaba parada, le dio un puñetazo en el brazo. "Las muestras de afecto públicas son algo completamente natural, Ron" explicó con juguetona seriedad, tomando a Harry de la mano. Todavía estaba débil por toda la actividad y necesitaría la ayuda de ambos.

"Puede ser algo natural para el resto de la escuela," Ron gimió mientras Hermione y él ayudaban a Harry a levantarse, "pero va a tomar un poco de tiempo en lo que yo me acostumbro. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Es como ver a Fred con su lengua dentro de la garganta de Ginny!"

El rostro de Hermione se contorsionó en una expresión de absoluto disgusto. "¡Ewww! Eso es más que asqueroso, _Ronald_."

"¡Y ese es mi punto!" continuó Ron, tanto Hermione como él pasando la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry por desapercibida. La escena se sentía tan familiar que no pudo más que sentirse agradecido de haber regresado a casa. "Pero es que ¿no te das cuenta cuan perturbador es para mí ver a Harry agarrándote el…"

Hermione interrumpió a Ron antes de que este pudiese terminar la oración. Solo Dios sabe lo que ella hubiese hecho si él se hubiese atrevido a terminar esa línea de pensamiento. "Harry no me estaba agarrando… agarrando…"

"En realidad, Mione," dijo Harry con un dramático suspiro mientras se agarraba de la cintura de su novia, 'si había un poco de agarre envuelto."

Hermione fingió sentirse impaciente con ambos… algo en lo que tenía muchísima práctica. Cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y en su mejor voz de profesora, "El verbo _agarrar_ implica una acción ruda o torpe… lo que tú estabas haciendo implica un verbo como _acariciar_… o quizás algo de…"

Le llegó el turno a Ron de ponerse verde. "Creo que acabo de probar mi propio vómito."

"Me alegro. Te lo mereces," dijo Hermione con una sonrisa orgullosa. En un instante había agarrado a Ron por la oreja y, apretando, le advirtió, "La próxima vez no seas tan presentado."

"¡Ouch!" Ron se sacudió del agarre de Hermione mientras esta descansaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Harry. "¡No lo puedo evitar! Es como ver a dos jugadores de Quidditch chocar a 100 metros del suelo… doloroso, traumático, pero no puedes parar de mirar." Dio un paso hacia atrás para evitar que Hermione le golpeara nuevamente.

No pasó desapercibido por Harry que la amistad que Hermione y Ron habían compartido por años ahora parecía más fuerte que nunca. Irrompible. Y era lo natural. Él no se podía imaginar por lo que los dos habían pasado estas últimas semanas. Casi sentía envidia. Casi. Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre la cintura de la chica, besando con suavidad el tope de su cabeza.

"Se te cayó esto," murmuró Ron, poniéndose en cuclillas para recoger algo del suelo. Era el objeto que Hermione había estado abrazando sobre su pecho cuando dormía. Le picaba la curiosidad a Harry para saber que era, y no tuvo que esperar mucho porque Ron rápidamente se incorporó al lado de Hermione, mostrándoles el origen del objeto.

"Oye, yo era guapo hasta de pequeño," bromeó el pelirrojo.

Era una fotografía en blanco y negro que mostraba a tres niños, una niña flanqueada por dos varones de su misma edad, todos sonriendo abiertamente, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siendo fotografiados. La mirada que esos niños compartían era tan profunda, tan llena de significado, que Harry no tenía palabras para describir.

Hermione descansó su brazo libre sobre los hombros de Ron, inconscientemente acercándolo hacia ella. Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que habían adoptado la misma posición que los niños de la fotografía. Con la mirada quieta sobre el retrato, ella dijo, "Colin me regaló esto después del baile… la tomó en la fiesta de final de nuestro segundo año. ¿Recuerdan?"

"Como podría olvidarlo," susurró Ron, "Ginny estaba a salvo. Te habías recuperado de la petrificación. Y Hagrid había sido liberado de Azkaban."

Harry sintió como se le hacía un nudo la garganta.

Cinco años… parecía que una eternidad había pasado desde ese feliz día. Pero ahí estaban… Ron… con sus mejillas pecosas, cabello en llamas, y la patentizada sonrisa Weasley… Harry… flaco, de cabello revoltoso, con anteojos que eran muy grandes para su rostro, sonriéndole a la chica en el medio… su Hermione, del cabello rebelde, tiernos ojos marrón y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, su mirada llena de afecto moviéndose de un chico al otro.

La mirada de Harry se movió desde el retrato hasta las dos personas que estaban paradas a su lado. Aquí estaban… tal como lo habían estado cinco años antes… a su lado.

El tiempo había llegado para una conversación que se había tardado más de diecisiete meses en realizarse.

"Ron, Hermione… hay algo que deben saber."

La gravedad en su voz era obvia, y tanto Ron como Hermione levantaron la mirada del retrato con rostros preocupados. "¿Qué pasa, amigo?" preguntó Ron, mientras su novia le apretaba el hombro suavemente en señal de apoyo.

"Siéntense, por favor…" suspiró Harry, señalando hacía el árbol. Tanto Ron como Hermione compartieron una mirada ansiosa, pero finalmente soltaron a Harry y tomaron asiento sobre las raíces del árbol.

A Hermione no le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que el lago había captado la atención de Harry. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó con suavidad la chica.

Su amado permaneció callado por un largo rato, mirando el reflejo de la recién aparecida luna sobre la superficie del lago. No podía explicarle a sus amigos lo que estaba sintiendo, ni tampoco lo podía entender.

El lago… le llamaba.

Un temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió unas manos transparentes tomándolo por los brazos, y el fantasma de unos labios femeninos posados sobre su cicatriz.

Crookshanks, quien se había mantenido alejado del joven, se le acercó sigilosamente. El gato acarició la pantorrilla de Harry con su peluda cabeza, un gesto que provocó que el chico despertara de su estupor.

Parpadeó una y dos veces, tratando de reenfocarse en la tarea que tenía a cargo. Saludó a la mascota con una cariñosa caricia detrás de las orejas antes de tomar asiento en una roca, frente a frente a sus mejores amigos, sintiéndose sumamente cansado. "¿Recuerdan…", comenzó a decir, "… la profecía en el Departamento de los Misterios? La que hablaba sobre mí y sobre…"

"Claro que nos acordamos," interrumpió Hermione, asintiendo imperceptiblemente. "Le dijiste a Bellatrix que sabías lo que decía."

"Con esa mentira nos compraste un poco más de tiempo," dijo Ron.

"Bueno… no era exactamente una mentira," suspiró Harry. "Sé lo que decía."

"Pero, ¿cómo? La esfera de la profecía… nos dijiste que fue destruida antes de que tuvieses la oportunidad escucharle," racionalizó Hermione.

Harry asintió. "Cierto. Pero aunque la esfera fue destruida, la persona que la grabó sigue con vida."

"Dumbledore," infirió la chica con rapidez. Ron le dio una de esas miradas que le decían "Como-rayos-sabes-eso" como las que le dirigía durante Pociones, mientras que Harry le respondió con una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

"Después de la muerte de… de Sirius… Dumbledore me llamó a su oficina… y me contó sobre la Profecía."

"¿Qué dice?" preguntaron Ron y Hermione simultáneamente.

Él había grabado esas palabras en su memoria, repitiéndolas una y otra vez en su cabeza durante los días que permaneció encerrado en el cuarto de Buckbeak, descuidando la ingenie y el alimento en un intento por castigarse por la muerte de su padrino. Pero hasta él mismo se sorprendió con la facilidad con que pudo compartir su oscuro secreto.

_"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes"_

El silencio se hizo pesado. La expresión en el rostro del pelirrojo era de total concentración, su cerebro procesando esas palabras una y otra vez. Hermione se mordía el labio inferior, su mirada divagando nerviosamente hacia el lago, frotándose las manos en un intento por combatir el frío que repentinamente se había apoderado de ella.

Harry dio un pequeño brinco cuando la voz de Ron rompió el incómodo silencio, "¡Espera! Por eso es que el Imperdonable que te lanzó Bellatrix no te pudo matar. Cuando Él-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado te atacó cuando eras un bebe, él te escogió como su igual. ¡Significa que eres indestructible!"

Harry le hubiese prestado atención a lo que decía Ron si no estuviera tan preocupado por Hermione. Primero, ella parecía no compartir la interpretación positiva de Ron sobre el mensaje sibilino. De hecho, ella estaba completamente quieta, su mirada sobre las oscuras aguas. Si no hubiese sido por el movimiento de su pecho al respirar, Harry hubiese temido que alguien le hubiese lanzado un encantamiento de petrificación.

"¿Estas bien, Hermione?" preguntó con voz preocupado.

Cuando Hermione le devolvió la mirada, él se dio cuenta de que había lágrimas frescas en sus ojos. En contraste, la cara de la joven brillaba con una fuerza que había visto en ella en pocas ocasiones. Sus miradas se cruzaron. "Solo puede terminar así, ¿verdad?"

"¿Terminar como?" preguntó Ron.

Con su mirada aún sobre Harry, Hermione contestó, "O Harry destruye a Voldemort… o Voldemort mata a Harry."

"Pero eso significa…"

"Que lo peor esta por venir," ella susurró, desviando la mirada justo cuando una cristalina lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla. Rápidamente se secó con la manga de su suéter, tratando de no seguir llorando al morderse los labios. Ron, quien parecía tener dificultad en aceptar el significado de la profecía, inconscientemente puso su mano sobre la rodilla de su amiga y apretó tiernamente, compartiendo su preocupación.

"Miren," comenzó a decir Harry con voz cansada, "No les… no les dije esto para preocuparles."

"¿Y que esperas?" contestó Ron, su ceño fruncido.

"Espero que acepten…" explicó Harry, "Les estoy diciendo esto por que les quiero advertir. Nunca han abandonado mi lado, pero llegará el _momento_ en que tendré que pelear _solo_. No hay _nada_ que puedan hacer para ayudarme."

Hermione le miró cara a cara y, con voz calmada, pero con la fiereza que él acostumbraba asociar con ella, dijo, "Me rehúso a creer eso."

"Yo también," asintió Ron.

El-Niño-Que-Vivió cerró los ojos, soltando un sonoro gemido. Podía contar con que sus amigos tomarían el camino difícil para todo. Finalmente murmuró entre dientes, "No es como si yo tuviera algo que decir sobre eso. ¡No es mi decisión!"

La escuchó estirarse al levantarse, el sonido de la grama siendo aplastada bajo la suela de sus zapatos una clara indicación de que se estaba acercando. El no se atrevía abrir los ojos, pues sabía que perdería la batalla antes de que siquiera comenzara. Ella se detuvo, acuclillándose entre las piernas de Harry.

"Harry, mírame."

¿Por qué tenía que pedirle eso? ¿Acaso ella no sabía que él era incapaz de decirle que no? ¿Acaso ella no sabía que estaba haciendo esto por el bien de ella y de Ron?

Hermione tomó el rostro de su novio en sus manos tiernamente. Estaba tan cerca que él sentía el aire que escapaba de entre sus labios sobre su propia piel. "Harry… mírame."

Él abrió los ojos y le miró… la joven que recientemente él había descubierto amaba más que a si mismo. Y sobre su hombro, el pelirrojo que había compartido sus más grandes aventuras desde que se habían conocido en una estación del tren hacía tantos años.

"Hace un rato," Hermione comenzó a decir, "tú me dijiste que mi amor te había salvado… que te había dado la fuerza para enfrentarte a Bellatrix. ¿Estabas mintiendo?"

Harry parpadeó, confundido, sin poder descifrar la lógica tras esa pregunta. "Por supuesto que no… pero ese no es el punto…"

"Eso es exactamente el punto," dijo la chica con una suave sonrisa, "te amo ahora más de lo que te amaba hace un momento." Acaricio sus mejillas con infinita ternura, "Y Ron también te ama."

Ron clarificó sin necesidad, "Un amor de hombre heterosexual, por supuesto."

Hermione continuó, "Y estoy segura de que el _amor_… lo que Voldemort nunca ha conocido de este mundo… y de ti Harry… es lo que te ayudará a derrotarlo… de una vez y por todas."

Harry vio con claridad a sus amigos por primera vez en su vida. Aún estaban visiblemente sacudidos por la verdad sobre la Profecía. Y sin embargo, las expresiones en sus rostros eran unas de fuerza, de aceptación, de incansable determinación. Esos eran los rostros de dos personas que no iban a renunciar a lo que habían aceptado como su propio destino.

Y Harry Potter finalmente entendió. "Irían conmigo hasta el mismo final."

"¿Viste, Mione? Después de seis años ¡al fin se da cuenta!" Ron bromeó. Rápidamente se levantó y caminó hacia ellos. Descansando una mano en el hombro de su amiga y la otra sobre Harry, añadió, "Si me preguntas, tu novio es un poco tonto."

"No tienes porque decir eso, Ronald," dijo Hermione, mirándole con aprecio, "Yo ya lo sé."

"Hey," se quejó Harry con una gran sonrisa, "¡los estoy escuchando!" Hermione solo le sonrió, y usando el agarre que tenia sobre su hombro para acercarle a un más, le besó con suavidad.

Pudo escuchar el gruñido de repulsión que emitió la garganta de Ron, y se quedó esperando por un comentario bromista del pelirrojo. Pero para su sorpresa, el único sonido que le llegó a los oídos fueron los gritos de una enfermera sin mucha paciencia.

"¡SEÑOR LONGBOTTOM! ¿QUÉ CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO EN ESA CAMA?"

Hermione frunció el ceño, mirando a sus amigos como si estuviera completamente segura que ellos no tenían algo que ver con lo que acababan de escuchar. "No quiero saber que esta pasando… pero creo que Harry tiene que volver a la enfermería. ¿Tengo razón?"

"Siempre la tienes, Hermione," murmuró Ron, ayudándole a levantar, "Y espero poder estar contigo en el día en que finalmente te equivoques."

"Ha, no cuentes con eso," replicó Hermione con una orgullosa sonrisa mientras ayudaban a Harry a incorporarse. No se sentía muy seguro en sus propios pies, un problema que Hermione rápidamente resolvió al descansar el brazo del Gryffindor sobre sus hombros, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo para mantenerlo cerca y ayudándole a cargar con su peso.

"¿Necesitas que te ayude?" preguntó Ron con un poco de preocupación. La chica solo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza en negativa. Y con eso, Ron comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo, la fotografía aún bajo su brazo, con Harry y Hermione a solo unos pasos tras él.

"¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?" preguntó Harry, jugando distraídamente con uno de los rizos de la chica entre sus dedos.

"¿Yo? Pues tengo mucha tarea por hacer. Últimamente no había tenido muchas ganas de ponerme a trabajar en eso," ella contesto, rápidamente añadiendo, "Me llevaré las cosas a la enfermería, por supuesto. Tú también tienes mucha tarea por completar." Harry estaba agradecido que su novia había decidido ignorar la cara de repulsión que la idea de hacer tarea había provocado en él. Pero la presencia de Ron le dio a Harry una mejor idea.

Asintiendo hacia la dirección de Ron y asegurándose que Hermione lo pudiese ver, Harry respondió con una sonrisa, "Tengo una mejor idea. Digo, ya que vas a estar en la enfermería… quizás me puedas ayudar con mi baño de esponjas y…"

No pudieron aguantar la risa cuando vieron a Ron taparse los oídos y salir corriendo, gritando "La-La-La-La" una y otra vez como un loco.

"Me voy a divertir molestándolo," admitió la joven, apretando su agarre sobre la cintura de Harry.

Harry soltó un suspiro de felicidad y alivio, un curioso pensamiento colándose en su cabeza. "Y pensar que todo esto empezó cuando Snape…"

"¿Qué?"

"No es nada," murmuró avergonzado. Definitivamente no tenía ánimos de compartir con su novia esa parte de la historia.

"Espera," dijo Hermione mientras detenía su caminata. Alcanzó con la mano el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando su varita. Harry sonrió mientras la chica se paraba frente a él, conociendo muy bien en que iba a parar esta acción. "¿Sabes? Cualquiera diría que después de casi siete años en Hogwarts ya hubieses aprendido a reparar tus anteojos."

"Pero no sería lo mismo," respondió con un guiño del ojo.

"Cierto," contestó Hermione, una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Hizo un suave movimiento con su varita antes de tocar con la punta los anteojos de Harry y susurrar, "Oculus Reparo." El lente roto cesó de existir.

Harry la abrazó hacia él, descansado su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amiga. Un rico calor se esparció por todas las extremidades de su cuerpo cuando sintió que Hermione le devolvía el abrazo. Se envolvió con su aroma, sereno con la realización de que ella estaba ahí con él. "¿Qué me haría sin ti?" murmuró entre sus rizos.

Ella levantó el rostro lo suficiente como para mirarle a los ojos. "Te prometo Harry… nunca encontrarás la contestación a esa pregunta."

Y le besó una vez más.

En ese instante, el futuro se volvió certero en la mente del joven Potter… él cumpliría con su destino… destruiría al Señor Tenebroso… y ganaría la oportunidad de vivir la vida que siempre había deseado… junto a ella.

Juntos, continuar andando el camino de regreso a su hogar compartido, con una peluda bola de color jengibre brincando a solo unos pasos de ellos.

"¿Sabes?" comenzó a decir Harry cuando finalmente alcanzaron las puertas del castillo, con una traviesa sonrisa en el rostro que contrastaba con el sonrojo de sus mejillas, "No estaba bromeando del todo cuando sugerí lo del baño de esponjas."

Hermione le dio una de sus miradas que le decía que no sabía si quería besarlo o si quería golpearlo.

O ambas cosas.

"No tientes a la suerte, Harry," le contestó su amiga, con una sonrisa que tenía igual cantidad de timidez como de travesura.

Era una sonrisa que Harry deseaba poder ver por el resto de su vida.

Poco sabían que sería su amor – tan insignificante como una piedrecilla que rompe la superficie del océano – lo que finalmente decidiría el futuro de todo lo que estaba atrapado en esta red llamada vida.

_FIN_

------------------------  
Hola chicos y chicas,

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por el mucho tiempo que me ha tomado postear este último capitulo. Pase por muchas situaciones (incluyendo enfermedad, accidentes, y problemas en el trabajo) que me mantuvieron alejada de la computadora por meses. Les agradezco su paciencia conmigo, y espero que el tiempo no haya afectado su disfrute de esta pequeña historia.

Muchisimas gracias a Mileya por servir de beta en la edición original, y por trabajar en la traducción de la primera parte de este capitulo al español. Danke, meine schwester.

Y ya que finalmente están leyendo este último capítulo, se deben haber dado cuenta de que hay preguntas que quedaron sin contestación. ¿Por qué? **_Porque "Atrapado en una Red" fue concebida originalmente como la primera parte de una trilogía_**. Pero como me tomo tanto tiempo y energía terminar la primera, aún no estoy completamente segura de que podré continuar con la segunda. Así que hasta que tome una decisión final, tengo una proposición: **me pueden dejar un comentario con cualesquiera preguntas que tengan sobre la historia, y las contestaré encantada siempre y cuando la contestación no comprometa las secuelas.**

**Por último, pero ciertamente lo más importante, quiero dedicar esta historia a esas personas que he conocido a través de esta historia. No mencionare nombres porque ustedes saben quien soy. Su apoyo y su amistad significan el mundo para mí. Son amigas (os), confidentes, y hermanas (os).**

**Les quiero con todo mi corazón.**

**Y a todos los que me dejaron uno o mas mensajes durante el transcurso de este viaje, muchísimas gracias desde el fondo de mi corazón. No hubiese terminado esto si no hubiese sido por el apoyo de ustedes. ¡GRACIAS! Perdónenme que no les conteste aquí a cada uno de ustedes, pero las reglas de han cambiado y no ven eso con buenos ojos.**

Que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad,  
**Anasazi**

PD. Love you **Hibari**! ¡Gracias por hacerme reír con lo de "Bellatrix es una pederasta".

PPD. Te quiero mucho, Glendy. Nunca lo olvides.


End file.
